Negi Springfield
by Johny Olde
Summary: A remake of the entire story. Adjustments were made but all are faithful to the manga. By the time you read it, you'll feel like you're watching the anime.
1. The Blockhead In The Professor's Chair

**The Blockhead In The Professor's Chair**

A view of England suddenly zooms in on the town down the hills and at the magic school academy is seen atop to the bottom with the beautiful blue sky filled with clouds, birds chirping and flying, and the front gate emerges in front of our eyes as we go inside to see the chapel. The background plays organs as we see 5 sorcerer students in cloaks approach the altar and each hear their names being called out as they receive their diplomas. One of the students is Negi Springfield.

Wizard: Well done, all! You have succeeded in the past seven years here at Meridiana Academy. However, do not let your resolve weaken. This is only the beginning. For you to become true magus, you must train hard!

Negi looks determined but with his face blocked with some shadow from his hood.

Wizard: Approach the front when your name is announced.

Behind him, a couple seats behind are Nekane watching. Across the side of the chapel are 4 other wizards holding lit candle sticks. Negi is then called next.

Wizard: Negi Springfield!

Negi's shadow disappears when he lifts his face up.

Negi: Yes!

Negi approaches, Anya watches from the side in her witch's hat and sorcerer clothes, Nekane watching from afar happy for him in tears, and he walks up to the wizard.

Negi: _I wish you could be here..._

The wizard hands him his diploma.

Wizard: Congratulations, Springfield.

Negi: _Please... watch over me._

As he takes the diploma, the chapel gate opens as four of the other sorcerer students ran off cheering. Negi, Nekane, and Anya walk out together proud of their accomplishment as Nekane gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Out at the courtyard porch, they all walk waiting to see the assignment for Negi to appear.

Anya: So tell me, Negi. What is your assignment going to be? What have you gotten?

Negi: I don't know. It hasn't appeared, yet.

Anya: Oh, well it is bound to come out eventually, right?

Anya's diploma shines as she notices what assignment will be given to her.

Anya: Ooh, look! Mine is about to appear! I wonder what I'll be getting.

Anya looks at her diploma and words reveal in the bottom center of her magical paper.

**Fortune Telling**

**London**

Anya: Ahhh, how exciting! It says here that I get to be a fortune teller in London. Hurray for me!

Anya giggles in excitement as Negi looks at his diploma and nothing appears yet. Nekane puts her hand on Negi's shoulders in comfort.

Nekane: Everything all right, Negi? You seem worried.

Negi: Oh, no, Nekane. I'm fine.

The diploma shines.

Nekane: Oh, Look! I think your assignment is about to appear!

Anya: Really? Let me see, let me see! I want to know what he's getting!

Anya rushes next to Negi to peek at his diploma. The three of them watch as the assignment magically appears on his diploma.

**School Professor**

**Japan**

Negi: A school teacher?

Anya: ...In Japan?

Nekane: ...

The three of them appeared surprised. Later, Anya approaches the principle of the magic academy.

Anya: Excuse me, sir!

Principle: Hmm?

Anya: What is the meaning of Negi's assignment?

Principle: Exactly as it says, of course.

Anya: And it says 'School Professor' and in 'Japan!'

Principle: If that's what it says, then that is his assignment.

Anya: Ridiculous! Why this is ridiculous! Absolutely NOT! There is no way he can be a school teacher!

Nekane: Excuse me, but don't you think there has been some sort of mistake with-?

Principle: Why no. I'm afraid not. There is no mistake.

Anya: But...!

Principle: The Ludus Magorum grants the assignment whatever they see fits best for our young accomplished sorcerers. Lil' Miss Anya has received hers, have you?

Anya: ...

Principle: And you, Negi, have received yours.

Negi looks up at him.

Principle: If it is written, then that is the end of the matter.

Negi: ...

Principle: ...Train hard, you must, Negi Springfield... In order to become a great socerer, in order to reach your goal, you must train hard. Both of you. Do you understand?

Negi and Anya: ...Yes sir.

Principle: ...Do not worry, Negi. The dean of the school you are assigned to is an old friend of mine. He will provide excellent guidance for you.

Negi: Huh...?

Principle: Do your best, and you shall make a fine wizard someday, Negi Springfield. Is that understood?

Negi: ...Yes Sir! Understood!

**First Opening credits** as Negi gets on a train, boards a plane, sleeps during the ride, arrives in Japan, tourists talk to him, Negi reads complicated signs, gets on a train, and then the scene cuts to the bathhouse with a large swimming pool full of tofu with written symbols and hearts on them. A shark's fin emerges from the pool which happens to be a costume worn by a girl that comes out of the pool and spits out the last tofu from the shark's mouth. She pants lightly.

Asuna: There! 65 pieces of fried tofu. Now all that's left to do is the dance. Ohhh this had better work.

Asuna's face appears determined as she concentrates on her project.

Asuna: Okay, time to focus, Asuna. Professor Takahata, I clear my thoughts and focus on what'll be.

Asuna starts dancing and chants.

Asuna: Professor Takahata, no one else is hot-ta, be my homeroom teach'ah, hai!

Konoka: Asuna!

Konoka strolls right in wrapped in a towel carrying her shower kit while Asuna laughs having fun doing the dance.

Konoka: I thought I might find you here.

Asuna: Oh! I'm following the spell, just like you told me to, Konoka!

She poses for Konoka showing her the costume.

Asuna: The costume was difficult to get. I had to beg the entire drama department for it. There was that cute yellow fish that I thought would be good enough, but I wanted the shark that they were going to use for Jaws The Musical this Fall. Hahaha How lucky am I to get my hands on it, huh?

Konoka: You'd be swimming with the sharks if it meant spending more time with Takahata. I knew you were desperate but this is ridiculous.

Asuna: Agh! Konoka! For your sake, this had better be a real spell!

Konoka: Uhhh of course it is!

Asuna: Takahata is perfection. So manly the way he flicks through his text books. He's taught me the greatest lesson of all, LOVE!

Asuna gazes at the stars with love expression on her face and the background is full of roses.

Konoka: That's sweet. A little creepy, but sweet.

Asuna: Hey, shut up!

She proceeds with her dancing and chanting.

Asuna: Proooofessooor Takahataaaa, no one else is hot-taaaaaaaa, be my homeroom teeeach-aaahh, hai!

Konoka: Don't forget, you have to repeat the chanting exactly 3 times, no more, no less. Hehe, you're lucky you have the pool all to yourself or this could've been blackmail material for years.

Asuna: Would you give it a rest? I told you I'm trying to finish here and I got about an hour!

Konoka: Actually you have more like 15 minutes. Class starts at 8:30, remember?

Asuna: Ah! Oh boy, I better change then. Middle school, here we come!

The scene cuts to the dorms where Asuna and Konoka are running (Konoka on roller skates) to get to the train station.

Asuna: **panting** How are we doing on time?

Konoka: T-minus ten minutes and counting.

Asuna: 8:20? Hurry up or the best seats will be taken!

The scene now turns to the train station where Negi is riding with all the girls in uniforms. He looks in every direction where he sees only girls.

Negi: _Wow. It sure is crowded, even on trains. And there sure are so many women._

Nekane's voice takes over in Negi's mind as he remembers what she told him.

Nekane: Remember to be polite to the girls, Negi.

Negi: _Of course, Nekane._

3 girls look at Negi and all whisper to each other.

Girl 1: Hey, look. Who's the kid?

Girl 2: I don't know.

Girl 3: Maybe a foreigner.

Girl 1: He's kinda cute.

Girl 2: He sure is.

Girl 3: I wonder where he's from?

Negi looks over and sees the 3 girls looking at him. They smile and giggle at Negi as he starts feeling embarrassed. The girls looked away and one of their long hair brushed Negi's nose and Negi sneezes and a gust of wind blew around everyone lifting up everyone's skirts slightly. Unable to look due to his sneeze, he regains his eye sight and sees girl's noticing where the wind come from and Negi feels embarrassed by it and decides to stay quiet until the next train stop. The train stops, everyone gets off and jets on out of there. Just then, the announcement speaks.

Announcer: Attention all of Mahora Academy students, the starting bell will ring in less than 10 minutes. This week is "Zero Late Attendance Week" so let's make our first week right. Don't be late to class. Those who are tardy will receive tardy slips so please do arrive with plenty of time to spare. Thank you and have a wonderful day.

Negi emerges out of the crowd and finds his way around girls running for the trolley and just running straight to school.

Negi: Wha! Ugh! I had no idea it could get worse. Is this what it's like for school in Japan? **Gasp** I don't want to be late on my first day either.

Negi starts running too. Asuna and Konoka come out of the ally and start running toward the school.

Asuna: **Pants** These girl's must've gotten off the last train. At least we're not the only ones behind schedule. **pants** Hey, want to race?

Konoka: "Huh?

Both try to speed up.

Konoka: Whoa! Who are you trying to race? Everyone?

Asuna: Relax. If you lose, it won't affect your GPA. **pants harder** But we still can't be late!

Konoka: The spell is insurance, that's all. I just know Mr. Takahata will be with us again. Who else would they get? If someone had taken his place, we would've known something by now.

A gust comes by very lightly as Asuna's bells ring and she notices a boy running in the same speed as Asuna and Konoka carrying his heavy backpack. They both look at him as he looks at her with a nice smile.

Negi: Hello there.

Asuna: Huh?

Asuna blushes lightly at his greeting.

Negi: You know, not everyone can be lucky enough.

Asuna skids to a stop and glares at him angry while Negi halts in fright.

Asuna: Yaaaaaaaaahh! Do you like that face you're wearing, punk?

Negi: I meant... you have an unusual love aura around you.

Asuna grabs him by his head and lifts him up preparing to pound him.

Asuna: I'll take that as a no! Any last words, kid?

Negi: **grunt** I was just trying to help.

Asuna: Mind your own business, Shorty!

Negi quivers and struggles in fear as Asuna threatens him until Konoka gets her to put Negi down.

Konoka: Umm Asuna, anger management, please.

Asuna: This isn't like last time. You see me try to break any glass windows around?

Konoka: Thankfully no.

Konoka kneels down before Negi.

Konoka: Hello. You must be lost, little boy. This here is Mahora Academy, an all girl's school. The Elementary is two blocks south east of here. Do you think you can find it by yourself?"

Negi: ...

Konoka: Hmm...

Konoka, with eyes closed, smiles with cuteness at Negi before Asuna closes in on Negi.

Asuna: Hey!

Negi gasps in fear again.

Asuna: Kids aren't allowed here. Especially snot nosed little boys, with tiny minds, and big stupid mouths.

Asuna swings her hair away as her long hair catches Negi's nose and he sneezes loud and the wind lifts both Asuna's and Konoka's skirt up.

Asuna: Aghhhhhh!

Asuna blushes as an updraft of her skirt reveals Asuna's pink bear panty and she pushes it back down.

Asuna: Gaahhh!

Konoka: Oh my goodness. Gesundheit.

Asuna looks at Negi with embarrassment.

Asuna: You saw?

Negi: **gasp** Uh uh... not much... a bear?

Asuna furiously grabs his head again with anger.

Asuna: The last bear you'll ever see!

Negi: I didn't do it on purpose, please! Hitting me won't solve anything.

Asuna: No but it'll feel good! Yaaaaarrrghh, Gaaarrrrrrrrghhhhhhh!

Asuna keeps pushing Negi's head down numerous times in fury just before the bell warning rings. Asuna looks at the school aware of the warning bell and pushes Negi's head down a couple more times again as his warning.

Asuna: If I ever catch you around here again, you're dead!

Asuna turns toward the school.

Asuna: Takahata!

Asuna runs toward the school as Konoka looks at Negi smiling.

Konoka: She's usually nice. Unfortunately, you've caught her on a bad day.

Asuna: Move your keister, Konoka!

Konoka: Uh, right behind you!

The last remaining girls rush to the school before their late, Negi just sits there sighed in shock out of the first girl experience. He looks at her running.

Negi: _Such a violent girl she is. I thought Japanese women were supposed to be kind and gentle._

He looks at Konoka skating next to her.

Negi: _Like her. **sigh**_

The scene now takes place in the classroom filled with more students who are only girls, with different personalities, interests, hobbies, and talents. First sight is the center of the room with Fei Ku on the right, then Yuna and Modoka, Makie talking to Ako and behind them is Chisame on her laptop typing. Then Chao Lingshen shows her famous pork buns to the class while Satsuki, behind Linghsen, sells them to the class along with other treats. Ayaka erasing the chalk board and writing new words, Zazie looking out the window, Kazumi polishing her expensive camera, and beside her is the ghost Sayo sitting with her new class mates (Except no one can see her). Sayo looks forward and sees Kaede laughing with Fuka and Fumika planning a practical joke on the new coming teacher.

Fuka: Hurry up, guys. There's not much time left.

Fumika: Fuka, are you sure this is a good idea?

Fuka: Of course, Fumika. It's full proof.

The scene now takes us to the other three students sitting by the class door, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. Nodoka with her hair and bangs covering her whole face appears extremely nervous.

Nodoka: ... Oh please, oh please... let our teacher be a woman.

Yue: Nodoka, you have to get over this. It's not like you can make men disappear. You're going to' have to deal with them sooner or later.

Nodoka: But why?

Haruna: Yue's right.

Haruna gets out her yaoi book, opens it and shows her a page.

Haruna: Check this out.

Nodoka looks at a picture of two topless dudes together and Nodoka gasps greatly with a huge blush and whimpers on the sight. Haruna seems to enjoy showing it off but Yue was able to help Nodoka keep her mind at ease.

Yue: Haruna... enough, she'll have nightmares.

Haruna: You're right. Sorry.

After she closes her book, Asuna and Konoka both enter the classroom.

Asuna: Hello, girls.

Everyone looks at them surprised.

Haruna: Hey! You guys are in class 2-A with us?

Asuna: Yeah. What, did you think you could get rid of us this year? Not a chance, Paru!

Konoka: Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna. Wow!

Yue: Yeah, the entire library expedition club present and accounted for.

Nodoka stands up and bows to both Asuna and Konoka.

Nodoka: It's good to see you guys.

Ayaka: Oh, it's you.

Asuna looks aside at Ayaka and doesn't seem too happy to see her.

Ayaka: I thought I'd recognize your shrilled voice, Asuna. You're looking exceptionally average today.

Ayaka crosses her arms.

Ayaka: Did you remember to take my advice and finally put on some makeup?

Asuna: Careful, Ayaka! Your horns are starting to show!

Ayaka: Oh no, I'm scared. What are you going to do? Run on home and tell your mommy on me? Oh wait, she's dead.

Asuna dashes close to her in a fight approach.

Asuna: Watch it, you ugly coward or I'll put every pound of bleach hair on your big head before you can say French Manicure!

Ayaka: Yeah, I'm going to need one after I slash your scrawny mutant eyes out, freak!

Both Asuna and Ayaka grin and push each other's head with their heads as in their idea of a fight challenge.

Konoka: Those two haven't changed since Elementary school, have they?

Konoka walks around the desk and spots Setsuna at the end of the classroom and gasped.

Konoka: Setsuna...

Setsuna leans back against the wall with her arms crossed as Konoka approaches her.

Konoka: Setsuna?

Setsuna hears her voice, blinks out of thinking and looks up and Konoka smiles.

Konoka: It's great to see you, I'm glad we are in the same class.

Silence a moment and Setsuna stands up, bows to her, looks up and walks past her to sit at her desk. Konoka in silent and then sighs of downfall feeling. Camera zooms out to see Konoka standing there, Setsuna going for her seat while Asuna and Ayaka still have their forehead tug-a-war.

Meanwhile, in the dean's office, we see Negi in front of the desk of the old man himself with long earlobes and a long white beard, though not nearly long as Dumbledore's but he likes brushing it down with his hands.

Dean: Meridiana, is it? So they've given you a task. Quite the intensity for a little boy to be taking an assignment as a professor in an all girls school. You're a long way from home, Negi.

Negi takes his bow to him.

Negi: It is very great to meet you, sir.

Dean: Likewise. Hm... 10 years old and already beginning your wizardry training. Are you nervous?

Negi: Uh... w-well, a little... maybe...

Dean: I understand your initial reaction when you were assigned here in Japan all the way from England. This task is very difficult. There won't be any chances remaining should you decide to quit and return home.

Negi: Uh...

Dean: However, are you willing to do this?

Negi: Of course I am.

Dean: Hmmm, yes very well. Then it is decided. From here on till March, you shall begin your training. I welcome you to Mahora Academy, Mr. Springfield.

Negi: Thank you, sir! I promise to do my very best and work very hard!

Negi bows sincerely to the dean.

Dean: I admire your dedication. I am confident you'll do just fine.

Negi: Eh heh...

The door behind him opens.

Takahata: Well well, what do we have here?

Negi: Eh?

Negi turns around and sees a familiar face and reacts surprised.

Negi: Takamichi!

Takahata: Hey, kiddo. Long time no see. **chuckles**

Dean: Ho ho, this is a surprise. Are you acquainted with Professor Takahata, Mr. Springfield?

Negi: Oh, actually when I was little, Takamichi taught me a little bit of magic for awhile.

Takahata: When you WERE little? You're the same size when I last saw you.

Negi: No I'm not! I am not little anymore! I've grown so much taller! How can you say that to me after all you've helped me?

Takahata: You're not going to cry about it, are you?

Negi whines and tries not to cry about being called small fry. As he tries holding his tears away from crying, Takahata laughs and pats Negi on the head.

Takahata: I'm kidding you, Negi. It's a joke.

Negi: **sniff** Well I didn't think it was very funny.

Takahata: Don't be so serious.

Dean: Hehehe! Well then, if we're all ready to begin, please show dear ol' Negi Springfield to his destination.

Takahata: Yes, Dean.

Takahata reaches for the door.

Takahata: Well Negi, are you ready? This job can be quite the challange.

Negi: Thanks but I'm sure I'll be fine.

With everything set for Negi, we now take our attention at the classroom where everyone is sitting and waiting.

Fei Ku: Satsuki. Any idea who our teacher is going to be?

Satsuki: No idea. But I hope he or she brings candy.

Sakurako: I hear Takahata might not teach at all this year.

Ako: I heard the same thing. Anyone know why?

Sakurako: Bet it's something juicy.

Scene turns to Evangeline turning a book and reading. Then she looks aware at the coming teacher. Fuka and Fumika giggle at the moment of their prank.

Fumika: **Giggle**

Fuka: **Gasp** He's here, he's here!

Konoka: Hmm. Asuna, its time.

Asuna: **Gasp**

Asuna prays severely while holding her tofu close to her mouth.

Asuna: Oh please be Professor Takahata. Please be Professor Takahata!

As Konoka giggles, the door opens slowly and Asuna takes a look at the door to see who is coming and see the same small boy approaching the classroom. The eraser was coming down on his head and he notices it and chants in Latin stopping the movement of the eraser. Asuna is able to see what Negi just did and as Negi notices, he hurries and undo the chant and lets the eraser drop on him without having Asuna suspect anything. The eraser drops on his head and he leans and trips on rope and dunks his head on a bucket and shot in the butt with rubber arrows and hits his head on the teacher stand.

Fuka: Oh man! It totally worked! Huh?

Negi comes out of the bucket groaning in pain. Everyone gasps and goes "huh?"

Asuna: It's him. It's the kid.

Kasumi: I'm so lost.

Makie goes to Negi for help.

Makie: Are you okay?

Fuka: I'm so sorry. I thought you were our teacher.

Everyone approaches and go "Awwwwww" Then Takahata comes in the classroom with his hands in his pocket.

Takahata: My my, you girls give a rough welcome.

Asuna: ...Oh my gosh, it worked!

Asuna puts hands together and becomes mesmerized.

Asuna: I just knew you were going to be our teacher, Professor Takahata!

Takahata: No... he's going to be your teacher.

Asuna appears shocked.

Asuna: Ahh... He, who?

Asuna turns her head to Negi in a winding noise while shocked.

Asuna: Him?

Negi, a little nervous, stands up, clears his throat.

Negi: H-Hello everyone. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Professor Negi Springfield. And I... am your new homeroom teacher.

Negi takes a bow and everyone stares while Asuna still in shock turns her head to Takahata in same winding noise.

Asuna: Uhh?

Turns head back to Negi.

Asuna: Ahh?

**Commercial**

Everyone continues to stare, Asuna still in shock.

Negi: I umm... I specialize in the magic uh... I mean English and Literature... It's nice to be here.

Everyone continues to stare in silence...

Sakurako: HE'S SO CUTE!

The entire class screamed in excitement and started to rush to him all talking at once. Everyone jumps on him while exclaimed and Asuna flips out on the floor with same shock eyes.

Sakurako: How old are you?

Negi: I'm uh... uh I'm ten.

Sakurako: Ahh!

Kazumi talks to Negi with a microphone.

Kasumi: Tell us where you're from. Nationality? Speak up.

Negi: Well I-I was born in Whales.

Makie: I love the ocean!

Lingshen: Whales, England! Wow!

Yuna: Hey, you must be really smart then, huh?

Negi: Academically, I achieved a bachelor's degree.

Yuna and Lingshen: No way! At ten years old?

Haruna pops in front excited and next was Sakurako.

Haruna: Oooohh wow!

Sakurako: He's a bachelor!

Chizuru: And where are you living right now?

Negi: Uh well I just got here, actually.

Everyone giggles and goes gaga over Negi, while Chisame stands there.

Chisame: ...Is this some kind of a joke?

Takahata: Nope. It's the real deal.

Sakurako: Is he really going to be our homeroom teacher, Mr. Takahata?

Takahata: He sure is.

Girls scream in squeamish delight.

Sakurako: I'll be better from now on. I promise I won't set anything out on fire, okay?

Chizuru: He's simply adorable. Can we really keep him, Professor?

Takahata: Now girls, he's your instructor. Not a pet. So be nice, okay?

Girls giggle.

Takahata: Professor Springfield has never taught here before but he has all the credentials. He'll be teaching your English class this year. But please be aware, he's younger than you girls. Try not to scare him away too quickly, all right?

Everyone: Yes sir!

Sakurako and Chizuru: Yes Sir!

Everyone starts fondling on Negi like he's their pet.

Negi: _T-Thank goodness I'm actually welcomed... Even if it seems... quite rough here._

Asuna approaches Negi and everyone looks up at her.

Asuna: ...Hold on, I have a question for you, Professor Springfield.

Negi: Eh?

Asuna up close to his face.

Asuna: How do you explain... the eraser?

Negi: The eraser?

Asuna grabs by the clothe and picks him up strangling him.

Asuna: That's right; I want a clear explanation, punk! You did something weird to the blackboard eraser back there, didn't you?

Ayaka: Push pause, freak. Now take a good long look around you. Do you see anyone else here going mental? Why don't you be a good little girl in letting him go now and go take your meds? At least let us learn something from him before you go postal on us, would you? And who knows, maybe you'll have a taste for the young ones, too.

Asuna: What's that, blondie? If you got something you want to say, then say it!

Ayaka: I just think you shouldn't take out your Takahata frustrations on the new professor.

Asuna: Oh cram it, Goldilocks.

Ayaka: Eh! Let's get one thing clear, Bells. I know you've jealous of me since birth!

Asuna glares at Ayaka.

Ayaka: Oh I touch a nerve? News flash, Takahata prefers blonde than all men.

Asuna dashes to fight Ayaka.

Asuna: Yaaaaaahh! Jerk! Wait till you like it when you're bald!

Everyone cheers on who is going to win while Asuna and Ayaka keep pulling each other's hair and fighting.

Negi: Ahh! Please stop! No, no! Ugh! _This is bad. As a teacher, I should... I..._ Ehh... Stooooooooooop! Eh?

Takahata grabs both Ayaka and Asuna's shoulders.

Asuna: We're sorry, Professor.

Takahata: Ladies, it's not me you owe the apology.

Ayaka: That's right. I think we've upset him enough with our misbehavior already.

Ayaka turns her head to Negi.

Ayaka: Do forgive me, Professor. And I have heard you are quite a genius who graduated from Oxford. I believe teaching has nothing to do with age. So please, do so take in as our homeroom teacher. You're more than welcome to.

She smiles with a small flirt and small roses appear in her background. Negi blushed lightly in surprised reaction being treated kindly.

Negi: Ah.. thank you.

Ayaka: Hmm.

Ayaka bows in smile.

Takahata: Well, Asuna?

Asuna: Uhhh...

Takahata: Remember, he's your new instructor.

Asuna: Yeah, but Professor! You didn't hear what the rat said to me.

Negi: Miss, my intention was to inform. Not ...offend. Ehhh... Achoo!

The gust wind tears Asuna's skirt off revealing her panties to the class.

Asuna: **gasps** Ahhhhhhh...?

Takahata blushed lightly: Hehe... a bear.

Asuna: Ehhhhehhheheheehh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

After a quick transition, Asuna is now changed in gym clothes.

Takahata: Well Professor, best of luck to you.

Negi: T-Thank you, sir.

Takahata closes the door and Negi turns to the entire class who is dazzling at him with sparks around their faces in joy. Negi still feels nervous but does his best to keep his cool.

Negi: _I won't be laughed at by Anya. I've got to take this seriously._ Well umm... please open your text books and turn to page 7.

Turns around to the chalkboard, uses his chalk to try and reach up to write but couldn't and groans waving his arms back and forth unable to reach and the class laughs. Ayaka then suddenly places a cushiony golden stool next to the chalk board.

Ayaka: Here Professor, use this.

Negi: Oh, thank you.

Negi gets on top of the stool.

Ayaka: I can boost you up if you like.

Negi: N-no I think I'm fine now, thank you.

Class giggles again and we see Asuna suspicious about Negi.

Asuna: _There is something weird about this twerp, I know it. I'll just have to get him to expose whatever he did earlier._

Asuna grabs a ruler with an eraser block and grins.

Asuna: _I'm gonna' bring it out. Let's see how he handles this._

She flings the eraser at Negi's head and it hits his head.

Negi: Ughh!

Asuna: _It hit him... How strange, I thought he'd make them disappear or float away or something... Fine I'll just have to try harder._

Asuna flings three more erasers at him furiously and they all hit his head three times.

Negi: Ughh! Ughh! Giiih!

Ayaka: Professor Springfield, what's wrong?

Negi turns with his eyes dripping tears.

Negi: Something keeps striking me in the head.

Ayaka leans on Negi to whisper.

Ayaka: Not something, sir. It's someone. That evil monkey-girl Asuna.

Negi: Ohh.

Ayaka: You better watch your back around that viper. It's best not to get too close to that girl.

Negi: Why is that?

Ayaka: She's very strong and very violent. She's a bit of a problem child.

Negi: Is that so?

Ayaka: She's conniving and will stop at nothing to get what she wants, no matter who she has to step on or destroy along the way. You just can't believe a word she say-gahhhhhh!

She's been hit on the head with the ruler and then turns to Asuna furiously.

Ayaka: Grrr, alright! You want a war? You got one, red!

Asuna: Bring it on, blockhead. I'll whip the snot out of your little brown nose!

Ayaka and Asuna dash against each other with their hands on each other to push one another.

Ayaka: Blockhead? Seriously, what are you, five?

Asuna: No, that's your IQ score you moron!

Both Asuna and Ayaka struggling against each other and grinning and everyone gathers to cheer.

Negi: Girls, please settle down. Whichever you disagree; violence can't be solve in-Bwaaaaaaaaahhh!

Negi gets thrown back and hits the wall upside down. Negi gets up, rubs his neck from pain and groans, and Nodoka leans in from her desk and speaks to the new male professor out of shyness yet her face is still hidden from her bangs.

Nodoka: Umm, hello? Are you okay, Professor?

Negi: Oh.. yes. Thank you. Tell me, are those two always... so difficult?

Nodoka: ...

Negi: That's what I thought.

He gets up and dashes to stop the fight.

Negi: Break it up this instant! Bwaaaaahhhhhhh!

He gets thrown back against the wall upside down. Nodoka observes with a small sweat drop from her head as Negi is still in shock and becomes more shock to hear the bell ring. Nodoka looks up as the bell rings while Negi gets on his knees in shock.

Negi: Aaaaaaaaaaah...!

Fuka: Class is over!

Everyone cheers while Nodoka looks down at Negi's teary reaction in disappointment.

Negi: Well that could've gone better.

The class gathers together for tonight's event while Asuna sits in the back with her arm on her cheek looking the other way.

Ayaka: Okay, as class representative, I'm selecting Haruna and Yue to handle the refreshments.

Haruna: We're on it. *Peace sign*

Yue: I don't know if they'll be time. We have lots of work to do at the library.

Nodoka: Don't worry. I can handle it myself. I'm used to it.

Asuna: _Maybe there wasn't anything strange about him after all..._

Ayaka: Asuna, here's what I need you to take care of.

Ayaka hands her a piece of paper of things to do.

Asuna: What? What's that?

Ayaka: It's called a shopping list. These are the items I need you to pick up for tonight, got it?

Asuna: We need fertilizer?

Ayaka: Well that's just the luck of a draw, bells. Everything else has already been assigned. Sorry.

She said so sarcastically and then turns to the rest of the class.

Ayaka: Attention! Is everyone clear on their jobs?

Everyone: YEAAAH!

Asuna: Awww man! This sucks!

At the teacher's lounge, Negi sighs in exhaustion on the chair while slanting on his desk.

Negi: Phewww!

Takahata: You're speaking my language. How was your first class?

Negi: Forgive me... *sits up* It's been a rough day. I never teaching would be so... physical.

Takahata: Hahahahaha. Oh yes, I almost forgot.

Negi: Forgot what, sir?

Takahata: Your class list. Here.

He hands Negi the class list book. Negi opens it and sees the entire list of students he's teaching.

Negi: My goodness...! How am I going to remember all of their names?

Takahata: Try assigning a seating chart. I wanted to give this to you earlier but I haven't finished editing it yet.

Negi: This is fantastic, thanks.

At the library where Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna works, Nodoka is carrying the books to the checkout counter.

Nodoka: Here are the returns.

Girl: So I take it you are working solo today, huh?

Nodoka: Yeah, Yue and Haruna had a job to do today for the class, so...

Girl: Too bad... Eh-listen you have to give me the dirt. Is the rumor really true that your homeroom teacher is a kid?

Nodoka: **Light gasp** ...He's ten. And he's certified, he's got a bachelor's degree in education.

Girl: Oh boy, that is so wild. So I guess he's like this child prodigy or something, huh?

Nodoka: Yeah, I guess so.

Girl: Oh how cool would it be to sail your way through public school and ride into higher learning with a 10-year old! Gosh, I'd give anything to meet him. I bet he's really cute, huh?

Nodoka: **gasp**

Her face shows giving a clear shot of her eyes for a brief moment as she thinks about how cute Negi is.

Nodoka: ...

She lowers her head to hide behind her bangs.

Nodoka: Yeah... he sort of is... I guess...

Outside campus, students are walking around. Negi walks around as well sighing and looks down.

Negi: I can't believe it was already over... At least I made it out alive.

A ball rolls and bumps into Negi's foot.

Negi: Huh?

He picks up the ball.

Ako: Hello?

Negi: Hmm?

He looks up and sees Ako and the girls.

Ako: Ah! Professor!

Makie: Hi Professor! *Waves* Throw us the ball!

Negi: Ah, okay!

Negi smiles and offers to throw it. Then at the grocery store...

Asuna: Hi, I need to purchase 30 paper cups and plates. And umm… Oh, and do you sell fertilizer?

Worker: Oh, ummm...

Asuna: It's okay if you don't, I totally understand.

She said as the worker gets up and walks to the other side. Outside in the middle of campus, Negi is sitting on the stairs of the statue.

Negi: _Well, today was my first lesson... and I didn't even get through one page._

Negi looks at his book Takahata gave him and opens it to scan through his students. He sees Asuna's picture and seems displeased of his acquaintance with her. So he smiles with a thought of taking a black marker and drawing horns on her head with a comment next to her "Boo!" and "Big Meanie!" In English.

Negi: ... **Giggles**

The camera zooms out to see Asuna walking carrying two grocery bags walking towards the statue where Negi is sitting.

Asuna: Stupid little runt. He came and messed up everything. I did that spell for nothing, and I HATE fried tofu! This kid's going to' pay!

Camera now goes to Nodoka carrying a stack full of books and grunting very lightly holding dear to them. The camera zooms out with her walking towards the stairs and Negi sees his next student on his book.

Negi: Let's see now... Student #27 is... Nodoka Miyazaki. General library committee member, librarian, library expedition club.

He looks up as she sees her coming to the stairs carrying all those books.

Negi: Oh, here she comes now. It looks like she's carrying a huge stack of books by herself.

He sees Nodoka slipping off the stairs with her books.

Negi: Ah! Careful!

Nodoka: Waaahhh!

She starts falling off the side of the stairs and Negi reacts quickly with his staff behind him and gets up to help her.

Negi: I'm coming!

Nodoka: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Negi chants while holding his staff out in front bringing out wind to break Nodoka's fall. As that happens, Negi rushes over, throwing his staff side, leaps and catches her as she lands on Negi's head. Negi gets up and pants.

Negi: Nodoka... are you okay?

He sees her unconscious.

Negi: Oh Nodoka, please be all right.

Negi later then gasps as he looks to his left and sees Asuna standing there before him completely speechless and surprised.

Asuna: ...Who ...are you?

Negi gasps and baffled, not know what to say. The camera zooms out of Asuna staring at the secret of Negi Springfield, first revealed as a wizard!

**Ending Credits**


	2. Every Beginning Is Difficult

**Every Beginning is Difficult**

**Opening Credits roll and a new intro begins for the first season**

Negi appears scared after Asuna discovered his wizard secret. She keeps staring at him as he was kneeling next to Nodoka after saving her from falling off the stairs.

Asuna: H-how did you…?

Negi: Its… I can… explain.

Nodoka barely regaining conscience as her one eye opens slightly.

Nodoka: Uhhhh… Professor...

Negi looks at her the moment she called his name, but Asuna with quick reaction grabs Negi and his staff and runs away from Nodoka's sight. Nodoka remains there barely regaining conscience but with her head up looking at Asuna dragging Negi away. Asuna takes Negi to the campus park in the middle of the woods and strangles him by a tree.

Asuna: I knew there was something weird about you. You better start talking, kid! What's going on? You some kind of super boy? Are you a psychic? Or maybe you're an evil mutant!

Negi: No, no. It's nothing as sinister as that, I promise! It's just that I'm a wiz-Oooop! *Covers his mouth*

Asuna: Huh? Wiz-what? *Looks at his staff* Hold on, a wiz… Don't tell me that you… *Points at him* That you're a wizard!"

Negi: Ahahhaaaaaaaah!

Asuna grabs a hold of him to strangle him again.

Asuna: If flying my skirt up is your idea of a magic trick you little perv, that watch me try and make you disappear!

She said as she lets go of him roughly with a light push against the tree.

Negi: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, honestly! But please, you can't tell anyone else about this! If word gets out that I'm a wizard, I'll be in so much trouble, it's not even funny!

He says while he waves his hands about desperately and bows apologetically.

Asuna: You think that's going to stop me from telling?

Negi stops for a moment then rises his head up holding his staff with a serious look.

Negi: Then you leave me no choice.

Asuna: Huh? What do you mean?

Negi: Now that you know my secret, I'm afraid...

He holds his staff high up.

Negi: I'm going to have to erase your memory!

Asuna: Eeaah!

The gust blows around Negi as he performs the spell with his eyes closed.

Negi: This might cause some minor brain damage and you might become a tad bit empty-headed, so uh... sorry about that.

Asuna then waves her arms around pleading while the wind lightly lifts her skirt from behind.

Asuna: W-w-wait! L-let's talk about this for a second!

Negi yells in latin trying to vanquish Asuna's memory but instead, vanquishes Asuna's pink bear panties.

Asuna: Yaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

The gust slows down and Negi notices what he did.

Negi: Uuuuhh, oopsie...

Takahata strolls by out of the tree finding Negi.

Takahata: Oh there you are, Negi. I've been looking for you. *Turns to Asuna* Asuna, I hope you don't mind if I..." *looks down* gasp

Asuna now appears embarrassed even more as her eyes begin to fall apart with tears and as well as her face turning bright red while her voice starts cracking as she whimpers.

Asuna: Ehheheeheeeeeeeeeeee... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Camera zones out of the park with Asuna's scream while Sayo notices and looks at the direction of the noise. Then back to Asuna with her clothes still on but with missing undies and Negi apologizing.

Negi: Again, I can't tell you how sorry I am. It seems that instead of erasing your memories, I erased your...

Asuna suddenly turns to Negi screaming with anguish and tears flying from her eyes.

Asuna: I know what you erased instead, you little perv! I think I'd rather have my memory erased now! If you're really a wizard, quit saying 'sorry' and go back in time to fix this mess!

Negi puts his arm over his head.

Negi: Well I'm just a beginner so umm time traveling is kind of out of my league.

Asuna: Aaahaha!

She burries her face around her arm while on the floor and pounds the ground with her fist and crying in embarrassment.

Asuna: First Takahata sees me in my teddy bear underwear, and then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he sees me without them! Waaaahaahahaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Negi: Please don't cry. We can fix it somehow.

Asuna grabs Negi again and about to strangle him.

Asuna: Why! Why are you here, Negi? And please don't say you've come with a sole purpose of ruining my life!

Negi: No! I'm just here to teach, nothing less. Because teaching here is part of my education and training!

His eyes turn squiggly while he is pointing up and a background shows of a wizard and a female wizard as partners.

Negi: I have to complete this assignment I was given back home so I can become a Magista Magorum!

Asuna: Eh?

The scene goes with Asuna and Negi after the explanation and walking on a sunset to the event happening.

Negi: I graduated from the Meridiana Magic Academy back home in Whales. It is the work of great wizards that is to secretly assist the people of this world with their powers. It's a job that earns the highest respect in what we're known as a non-government organization, the magic world called the Magus World. But now I'm on what you'd call a probationary license where I'm suppose to blend in with everyone else.

Asuna: So that means if it somehow gets out that you're a wizard, then you won't be allowed to be with anyone, is that right?

Negi: Quite right, yes. If anyone else does find out, they'll revoke my degree, and send me back home to Wales. They might even turn me into an ermine.

Asuna pictures Negi as an ermine with glasses and she giggles about it being funny.

Negi: Really, its nothing to laugh about! So please don't tell, I don't want to be made into a coat!

Asuna leans her face close to Negi.

Asuna: My lips are sealed on one condition.

Negi: Uhh… condition?

Asuna: See I have a little... crush on Professor Takahata.

Negi: Right, well I can sort of tell you know. You don't hide it that much.

Asuna: Hmph… Well anyway, since you're responsible for all those accidents, now you gotta' help repair my relationship with him. So... You need to help Professor Takahata realize how in love with me he is."

Negi: Oh... but what if he isn't?

Asuna grabs him again strangling him while Negi waves his arms struggling.

Asuna: I KNOW you didn't just say that! You embarrassed me enough in front of him! The least you could do is use some of your magic to fix this mess!

Negi: I'll try my best! Just please, put me down!

Asuna puts him down and Negi pants.

Asuna: A love spell, the preferably one that doesn't involve me dancing around as a big fish.

Negi: But I'm still in training so I'm afraid that there is not much I can do.

An imagination takes place of Takahata drinking from a mug and suddenly drops and is hypnotized with love.

Takahata: Yes, I do love you.

Asuna: Ah!

Asuna pops up in front of the imagination.

Asuna: Can't you whip up a potion?

Negi: Well I suppose so if I knew how to.

Asuna sighs and then thinks of a new imagination where she whips Takahata with money on his face as he laughs.

Asuna: And how do you like me now, huh?

Takahata: I love you, and your money! Hahahahahaaa!

Asuna pops up again.

Asuna: That's it! How about growing a money tree?

Negi: A money tree? Do you have any idea what you are talking about?

Asuna and Negi keep walking.

Asuna: **sigh** I guess you are pretty useless then, aren't you?

Negi: I'm sorry. The only kinds of magic I've really mastered are levitation and mind reading. And neither of those is going to help.

Asuna: Ah!

She zooms to Negi's face excited.

Asuna: Mind reading! That's it you genius! You can use that power to find out how he feels about me!

Starts walking to the door.

Asuna: You can get on that right after we eat something. I don't know about you but I'm freakin' starving!

Asuna opens the door and suddenly, party poppers erupt with streamers falling. Both Negi and Asuna are surprised in shock and speechless.

Everyone: Welcome to Mahora Academy, Negi Springfield!

Negi speechless, looks around and sees everyone, even Takahata.

Fuuka pops up and Fumika pops up the other side as Negi looks the other way.

Fuuka: Surprise!

Fumika: Tada!

Asuna: Uh oh, I totally spaced! We were having a welcoming party for you today and I was suppose to come here with the party supplies.

Negi: Ah!

At the big table.

Kasumi: Hey, come on! The guest of honor gets to sit in the middle!

Everyone laughs in excitement as she offers Negi a chair. Negi takes a drink and spits it out.

Negi: Bleh! What is this? Gross!

Yue: Hot cola.

Negi: Huh?

Yue: Like hot chocolate, but not.

Ayaka: He's our guest of honor, not a subject for your dumb experiments!

Yuna: That's our Yue, always coming up with the next weird drinks. Haha!

Negi: _With a welcoming party like this, I must've worried too much about coming here..._

He thinks while drinking the cup he still has. Nodoka then comes up behind Negi.

Nodoka: Umm… Professor?

Negi turns to look at her.

Negi: Oh, Nodoka… Nodoka Miyazaki, student #27. How are you?_ I hope she doesn't remember what happened._

Nodoka appears nervous and with a light blush while her bangs continue to hide her face.

Nodoka: Umm… I'm not sure what happened earlier but …y-you saved me …from falling off the stairs …so

Negi reacts in small paranoid of being found out.

Nodoka: so um… I uhh…

She reaches and holds out a book in front of him and speaks loud out of being nervous still.

Nodoka: Please accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude...!

Speechless Negi was and accepts Nodoka's gift to him.

Negi: Ah... Why thank you, Nodoka.

Everyone: Awwwww! **giggles**

Kasumi: Nodoka's already going for the teach!

Nodoka looks away out of small embarrassment. As everyone cheered for Nodoka, Ayaka slams her hands on the table next to a tarp covering something big over it.

Ayaka: **Ahem** Professor Springfield? I too have something for you… as a souvenir.

She grabs the tarp covering something bulging out and yanks it off.

Ayaka: Viola! A bronze bust of you, Professor Springfield.

Negi: Ehh!

Everyone: Ooooooh!

Fuuka: So shiny!

Fumika: How did you make that so fast, Ayaka?

Ayaka: I've sculpt before so I took the liberty before the party started and made it just for him. Is it to your liking, sir?

Negi: It looks great!

Fuuka: Mmmph, Ayaka is so rich. It's so not fair!

Fumika: I know!

We move from Negi with Ayake and the rest to Asuna with Konoka eating a shish kabob.

Konoka: You're awfully tardy. What were you two crazy kids up to?

Asuna: **sigh**

Asuna sits down and gets back up quickly as she touches her behind.

Asuna: Yyyyyyy! That's cold! **gasp** Oh that's right, my...

Konoka: Is something wrong?

Asuna: Oh, no. I'm great. I just forgot something, that's all. Look, you hold down the fort while I go back to the room to get it, okie dokie? BRB!

Konoka gasps lightly but then smiles with her eyes closed waving at her and laughing. We then come clear with Setsuna in the background as her face appears to be on the look out like a security guard.

Mana: No rest for you in the morning, huh?

Mana comes up next to her and offers her a drink.

Mana: This is for you, but don't worry, it's not one of Yue's.

Setsuna takes it and looks back on patrol look but takes a sip of the drink while the camera zooms out of the rest of the girls chit chatting. Negi looks at the entire table filled with delicious food.

Negi: Wooooow...

Negi sits and takes a bite of one of the selections.

Negi: Mmmm, it's delicious. Japan's cafeteria food is much better than Wales.

Lingshen: That's not cafeteria food.

Negi: Huh?

Lingshen: Everything was made from scratch, especially for you, by us members of the Mahora Cooking Club.

Satsuki: It's our very own special recipe.

She says as she opens her pot of pork buns with steam coming out.

Lingshen: See? My personal reference is pork buns!

Negi: Ahhh, that's really quite impressive. Now let's see ...I know you are #19, Linghsen Chao.

Negi turns to Satsuki.

Negi: And you're student #30, Satsuki Yotsuba.

Satsuki smiles with eyes closed.

Ayaka: Wow Professor Springfield, you're really good. You've already memorized every one of our names.

Negi: Well I'm your homeroom teacher, aren't I?

The bell gongs as Fei Ku jumps in with a kick on Lingshen and they begin their combat fighting. Negi stands up with a worried face before Ayaka comforts him with her hands on his shoulders.

Negi: Stop! Stop now! Stop before someone gets hurt!

Ayaka: It's okay, Professor Springfield, there is no need to worry. They're not fighting.

Negi: What?

Ayaka: It's a routine in your honor. They're both members of the Chinese Martial Arts Club. See? It's a trial by combat.

Negi: Oh...

Both Fei Ku and Lingshen finish their trial and both take a bow and everyone applauses. Makie steps in.

Makie: That's great! But step aside because it's my turn now!

She begins twirling her ribbon around in her gymnasium uniform.

Makie: Student #16, Makie Sasaki, proud member of the Ribbon Gymnastics Club!

Makie performs her gymnastics and everyone applause. Natsumi performs her skit of drama on top of the table wearing a cape and holding a rose posing as Romeo and everyone watches. The three cheerleads, Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako come out with their short cheer. Zazie Ranyday appears and performs her magic tricks with cards and birds appearing. Zazie bows and as everyone applauses, the background is cleared as Nodoka watches from the back. She keeps looking at Negi from afar even with her bangs hiding her eyes.

Nodoka: _I can still feel it._

A flashback occurs of Nodoka falling from the stairs and Negi catching her. She puts her arms around herself in spite of fearing of men.

Nodoka: _…I was touched by a boy._

She then gently looks up.

Nodoka: _…But I didn't hate it …I wasn't scared._

She then looks back at Negi with a light blush and one eye exposes itself.

Nodoka: _I wonder why…?_

**Commercial Time**

The party continues with everyone eating and chatting. Negi continues drinking while he is being tapped by the shoulder.

Asuna: **Clears throat**

Negi looks at who tapped him.

Negi: Oh, Asuna.

Both walk away from the people.

Negi: Where have you been all this time? Takahata is here, you know.

Asuna grabs him by the ear.

Asuna: I was in my room fixing up with what you evaporated.

She lets go of his ear and gets close to his face.

Asuna: And now that I'm up to dress code, it's time we make good on our little deal.

Negi: Oh right, one mind reading coming up.

Asuna: Now try to act normal, inconspicuously, and subtle, okay?

Negi: Yeah, I'll do my best.

At the table where Takahata is talking to the girls.

Takahata: That was excellent. You're all so talented, girls.

Negi walks up to Takahata and sits with him and he turns to him.

Takahata: Ah Negi. Looks like you survived your first day on the job.

Negi places his arm over his head.

Negi: Hehehe I guess so…

Haruna and Yue: Cheers Professor!

Negi: Ah *Grabs cup* Cheers!

As they drink, Negi then turns back to Takahata.

Negi: Phew! But it didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped.

Takahata: Hahaha, First days really do become hard, but it'll get better.

Negi: Thanks. Now I've been meaning to ask you something…

Negi puts his hand on his forehead

Takahata: "Hmm?"

Negi concentrates on the spell while Asuna in the background rises to see what is going on and hoping for a good answer.

Negi: What do you think of… Asuna?

Asuna: Ahh!

Asuna drops on the ground and gets back up with teary eyes.

Asuna: Negi you idiot. I told you to be… that wasn't about as subtle as a grown-up.

Takahata: What do I think of her? Well, she works harder than most girls her age and she's very responsible. She's cheerful and full of spunk. A very nice girl.

Negi tries concentrating on his mind reading while responding.

Negi: Mmm hmm, mm hmm… thanks.

Negi rushes to Asuna.

Asuna: Well? What does he think about me?

Negi whispers to Asuna's ear.

Negi: He thinks…

Asuna: Mm hmm?

Negi: You weren't wearing underwear.

Asuna: Aah!

She drops and gets up with her eyes completely torn in embarrassment.

Asuna: Gaah! This is horrible!

She turns back to Negi.

Asuna: Now go back over there and find out what he thought of me before you messed up!

Negi: Aye aye.

Negi rushes to Takahata as he turns back at Negi, puts his hands on his forehead and concentrates for a second and runs back to Asuna while Takahata with his eyes closed laughing at the matter. Negi whispers to Asuna's ear again.

Negi: He saw your bear panty.

Asuna drops again.

Asuna: Ack!

Negi: Relax. I'm sure he'll forget it in a few days.. or years.

Asuna appears sad in a disappointed expression.

Asuna: Hmm...

Negi: Maybe I can try and read deeper into his mind for what he thought of you today.

Asuna with a sad expression runs away and through the exit door.

Negi: Ah? A-Asuna?

Negi runs after her. Asuna descends from the stairs as Negi exits the party to talk to her.

Negi: Wait! Asuna! Where are you going?

Asuna: Leave me alone!

Negi: Please don't be upset! I'll try and cook up the love potion for you! It should only take about four months of research!

Asuna: I don't want it anymore! Just stop following me and leave me alone!

Negi: Ah…

He lets Asuna go as she keeps funning off.

Negi: Asuna…

Makie finds Negi and jumps around him.

Makie: Professor! I need your birth date, your favorite color, and your blood type, please?

She then notices why he's by himself.

Makie: Hey, how come you're all by yourself in here? Did something happen?

Negi looks down a lil.

Negi: Asuna ran off.

Makie: Huh? Why?

Negi: She looked upset and she said she wanted to be alone, and I feel bad for her.

Makie: Oooooh.

Misa: She probably still can't get over her feelings for Professor Takahata.

Yuna: Yeah, she hasn't let go of him since he was our teacher last semester.

Negi: Really?

Yuna: Yeah, but don't worry, she'll be alright.

Misa: She's right. Asuna is a tough gal.

Negi: Oh, okay then.

Makie: Yeah. So Let's get back to the party. What do you say?

Everyone turns back and starts heading back inside.

Misa: Hey Professor? In the UK, do they do love compatibility tests?

At the dorm, Asuna stands in front of her doorway down, unlocks it and goes in and sees her room filled with 65 fried tofu she gathered at the pool to perform the love spell.

Asuna: …I guess all the spells and charms in the world …aren't enough to make him …love me.

Depressed at the time starring at her room filled with the tofu, outside everyone's gathered to retire for the night but had a lot of fun at the party.

Makie: Ahh, that was super fun! We should do it again sometimes soon, right Professor?

Negi: I guess but how many times can you welcome me at school?

Yuna: Don't be silly. You can never feel too welcomed at Mahora.

Lingshen: Next time, we should throw an Italian theme party for him.

Misa: Yeah, that sounds good. And you can try and make some of your famous pasta for him.

Lingshen: Well, duh.

Satomi: Good night, you guys!

Satomi waves to Evangeline and Chachamaru as they go home the other direction. Chachamaru bows to them while Evangeline looks back and starts walking with Chachamaru.

Negi: That's odd. I was under the impression that all the students lived here in the dorms.

Takahata: Yes. Those two are the only exceptions to their own rooms.

Satomi: Chachamaru and Evangeline have a nice little cabin of their own on the other side of campus. So that's where they stay instead.

Negi: Huh…

Takahata: Well, its getting late. I should be going. I hope you feel at home here, Negi. If you have any questions, please feel free to come see me.

Negi: Thanks Professor.

Chizuru comes up behind Negi.

Chizuru: If you don't mind me asking, where are you going to live, Professor?

Negi: Huh?

Satomi: Will you be in a faculty residence? Or are you planning to stay in your own private apartment off campus?

Negi places his arm over his head.

Negi: Well now that you've mentioned it, I'm not quite sure.

Konoka comes by and taking Negi's arm gently.

Negi: Huh?

Konoka: Don't worry, its taken care of. Hmm.

She says smiling with her eyes closed. At Asuna's room, While the clock is ticking, Asuna just lying on top of her bunk bed staring at the ceiling still feeling depressed but okay. Konoka comes in the room.

Konoka: Asuna, I'm home!

Asuna quickly gets up and glad to see her.

Asuna: Hey Konoka. I'm so glad you're home. You won't believe… uh?

But she ain't too happy to see Negi standing next to Konoka.

Negi: Hi. Sorry to barge in.

Asuna turns her head the other way still upset at him.

Asuna: Haven't you ruined my life enough today?

Konoka: I got exciting news, Asuna. Negi's going to live with us for awhile.

Asuna: He what?

Konoka: Actually, grandfather suggested it.

Asuna climbs down her bunk bed.

Asuna: Him living here was the dean's idea?

Negi: I know you're upset but please, let me stay here until I can find somewhere else. **bows**

Asuna: Upset? You really think that covers it, kid?

Negi and Konoka: Huh?

Asuna: It's only been one day and seeing your face makes me wanna' vomit. It's bad enough you're our homeroom teacher, but living with you on top of that? No way!

Konoka: But Asuna, please. He has nowhere else to go.

Asuna: Well that's tragic. But I still don't see why he has to stay here with us. I mean, why can't he go live with Ayaka? I think she actually likes the twerp.

Konoka: There's already three people in that room, it's too crowded. Come on, Asuna. Can't you just put up with it for one night?

Negi: Don't worry about it, Konoka.

Konoka: But what will you-?

Negi: It's all right. I can see if maybe Professor Takahata can put me up at his place.

Konoka: …Well …if you're sure.

Negi: Yes. Thank you for your kindness today. Well Asuna? It's been…

Negi and Konoka both look at Asuna with small downfall of Asuna's negativity while Asuna still looks away at the window still mad at Negi. He then returns his kindness with a nice bow.

Negi: Well... **bows** have a good night, then.**  
**

Negi walks out the room while Konoka looks at him walking out and at Asuna for her negativity.

Outside, Negi still walks around campus looking for Takahata's place. He almost tripped and a book comes out of his backpack and flops open in front of him. He stares at it and thinks back at Wales before he left for Mahora.

Nekane: I'm worried about you, Negi. You, a school teacher? So the Ludus Megorum gave you this assignment, there must be some mistake-

Negi: If I don't complete my assigned training, then I'll never get to be a full fledged wizard.

Nekane: …Can't it wait? You're still young, 9 years old and Japan is so far away for you to be all alone.

Anya: You'll never survive there all by yourself. Why even at young ages aren't even enough to develop themselves all alone. If you had any brains, you'd march right into the head Magus Office and demand that he'd change your assignment.

Anya walks up to Negi and grabs his arm.

Anya: Come on. I'll even go in there with you for moral support, you big baby.

Negi takes Anya's hand off of him.

Negi: Sorry, Anya. But I can't do that.

Anya: But, Negi…

Negi: I'm going to become a Magista Magorum… just like him.

Nekane: Negi, I think you should… you should…

Anya: What she's trying to say is that you had better just-

Nekane: Get on that train… little brother.

Anya: Are you nuts? I thought we agreed on this!

Nekane: I have to believe in him, Anya.

Nekane walks up to Negi, bends down and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Nekane: Remember, always do your best.

Flashback ends and back to Negi thinking while holding the class list book.

Negi: I… I will, sis.

Negi gets back up and keeps walking forward.

At the dorm, Konoka wakes up and sees Asuna getting ready to go out as she puts on her sweater.

Konoka: **Yawns** What's up? Is it already time to deliver the paper?

Asuna: Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.

Konoka: No, that's okay.

Konoka grabs the clock to see the time.

Konoka: But how come you're up so early?

Asuna: I had someone else cover my route yesterday so I'm covering his today.

Konoka: Right. You cast that spell yesterday, that's why.

Asuna: ...

Konoka: Is something wrong?

Asuna: No, I'm fine. See you later.

Asuna walks out the door and Konoka yawns loud and goes back to sleep. Asuna starts walking with a depressed look on her face thinking of Takahata. And then she notices someone on the swings.

Asuna: Hmm?

Negi swings back and forth on the swings looking out at the stars and moon. Asuna stares at Negi swinging, while Negi thinks. Negi notices footsteps approaching him.

Negi: Hmm?

Negi looks to his left due to notice.

Negi: Oh, Asuna, it's you.

Asuna: What are you doing? I thought you told us you were going to spend the night over at Professor Takahata's place.

Negi laughs with his arm over his head.

Negi: Hahaha, well yes that was the plan until I left your room and realized I have no idea where the professor lives.

He puts arms down and looks up.

Negi: The Japanese nights are nice and comfortably warm this time of year. It gets much much colder where I come from. So no need to cry for me. I managed just fine out here on my own.

Asuna: Ah!

She turns her head the other way.

Asuna: Right, as if there is any way I'd ever worry about you.

Negi reacts hurt again and looks down while Asuna looks down on her own.

Negi: …Asuna?

Asuna reacts while her face still facing the other way but looks at him meekly.

Negi: …Are you …really that mad at me?

Asuna: ...

Negi: Does seeing my face …really upset you …because of what I did?

Asuna: Sheesh, Negi! *Turns other way* This has nothing to do with you!

Negi: But… but it's my fault. And all I was trying to do was help.

Asuna: **Weeps**

Negi: A… Asuna? Are you crying?

Asuna: N-no, who said I was? I-I just got something in my eye!

She sniffs and wipes her eyes off.

Negi: …You don't hide your emotions that well from me, Asuna. I can tell what you're feeling.

Asuna was silent while looking down with tears.

Negi: Is there anything I can do… to make you feel better? Onwards today, I am your teacher. It's my job to help you.

Asuna was still silent as she looks at Negi and her bells ring as she turns while her hair floats

Negi: I can still cook up the potion for you.

Asuna then looks the other way and bells ring.

Asuna: …I told you, its fine.

Asuna's face gets teary.

Asuna: It's… its unrequited love, after all.

Negi: ...

Asuna: Even if you did make the potion and I use it… **sniff** it wouldn't be the real deal.

Negi: …ah, that's right.

Asuna: Huh?

Negi: Oh… I'm sorry.

He reaches in his pocket for a small book. He opens it and flips the pages.

Negi: It seems you are right. Magic alone is not reliable when it comes to love.

He finds the page and stands up to recite.

Negi: An old man told me, as it says on this book he gave me, **ahem** "While our talents are prestigious, our magic is not omnipotent… Only a little bit of courage… is the real magic."

Asuna was silent with a light blush on her face. Negi closed the book.

Negi: I'm not sure I understand everything about love but I always understood the meaning of the word courage.

Negi puts book away and looks at Asuna.

Negi: ..And that is just something what we all need.

Negi smiles at her causing Asuna to blush while she is staring speechlessly and then turns away.

Asuna: W-Why are you always so serious like that?

Negi: L-Like what?

Asuna: Hmph!

Asuna tries to walk away but stops briefly where only her lips are seen and her eyes hide from the shadows of her tilting head.

Negi: Uh...?

Asuna: ...

Asuna stood there silently and suddenly brings her smile up a bit and then turns fast to Negi, causing her bells to ring, and smiles back at him. Negi with a light blush notices her first smile at him.

Asuna: I understand... I'll try and show a little bit of courage.

Negi: Ahhh... that's wonderful.

Asuna then looks at him sternly.

Asuna: Buuuuut before I do anything else… I need help practicing, so… *shuts her eyes* You have to be my seeing partner.

Negi: Huh?

Asuna: You don't want me to make a heartfelt impression of love without practicing first, right?

Asuna says as she walks next to Negi on the right.

Negi: Oh, well no. I guess not.

Asuna: Okay. So you be Professor Takahata and I'll be me. You got it?

Negi: I think so, yes.

Asuna looks at him for awhile before kneeling a bit on him with a thinking face.

Asuna: Hmmmmmm…

Negi: Uhh...

Asuna grabs Negi and lifts him up on top of the concrete bench.

Asuna: That's better.

Negi: Um… kay, n-now what?

Asuna then undoes both her ribbons tied to her hair that has two ponytails where the bells hang. She lets her hair out waving it around revealing her long hair to Negi as she blushes and as well as Negi.

Asuna: I love you.

Negi: **Gasp**

Asuna: I love you… Professor.

Negi: _With her hair down, Asuna looks so much like Nekane…_

Nekane appears as Negi compares her image to Asuna.

Asuna: I've been in love with you for a long time. Does that make me a fool?

Negi: N-not at all.

Asuna looks away.

Asuna: Nevermind. I guess it would never work between the two of us. Maybe I'm just… not good enough.

Negi: T-that's not true and you know it. If the Profess-Eh!

Asuna: Ah...

He says as he grabs her shoulder to turn her around and Negi almost falls back as Asuna almost trips on him. However, she holds him on his shoulders and accidentally leans close on him while Negi leans back on the concrete bench. Both stare at each other with intense blush while both mouths are real close to each other. Their eyes gazed at one another, while Negi's eyes look incredibly nervous while Asuna's still dazzled with passion and trembling. She then takes both her hands and places them on Negi's cheeks.

Asuna: Is it alright if we …continue practicing?

Negi: Eehhh…

Negi trembles as Asuna shuts her eyes.

Asuna: Just close your eyes.

Negi closes his eyes very nervous but continues with the practice and his mouth stays open expecting a kiss to come. While Asuna's eyes open meekly, her mouth approaches Negi's mouth… when suddenly she starts pinching both his cheeks and spreads them.

Negi: Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Asuna: Hmph... **chuckles** I so got you.

Negi: Ehhhh …Huh?

Asuna runs around with Negi pinching both his cheeks.

Asuna: Hahahahaaahaaaaaaahahaha! You totally thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you? Hahahaahaaa! Hahahahahaaha!

Negi: Ehh, owww!

Negi waves his arms up and down out of torture as Asuna tears keep flying away out of laughter.

Asuna: Man, you should've seen your face just now. You were quivering and very fiery big red! If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to!

Negi: N-No! You know its not true, Asuna. I was just playing along.

Asuna keeps pinching Negi's cheeks while going around in circles.

Asuna: Hahahaa! Then consider this payback for putting me through all those awful situations earlier Hahaaha!

Negi: Please let go, it really hurts!

At the dorms, both Negi and Asuna are walking to Asuna's dorm while he keeps rubbing his cheeks.

Negi: That really hurt, Asuna.

Asuna: Yeah well you know what they say, "You wreak what you sow."

Negi: **Groans**

Asuna: Anyway Negi…

Negi: Hmm?

Asuna: You may be smart and are able to use magic and everythihng, but you're still just a kid on the inside. *turns to Negi* Do you really intend to be a teacher in spite of all that?

Negi: Mmm…

He looks down of scared question and thinks.

Negi: _It's true that nothing went well for me yesterday. I didn't get through teaching one lesson and I got exposed as a wizard too… Can I… really do this?_

Negi speechless while Asuna is over his head looking at his expression. Asuna looks the other way.

Asuna: Well… I may have said a bit too much back there…

She says as she looks back at Negi while curling her hair with her fingers.

Asuna: But if you work hard, then you'll become a good teacher, one day.

Negi: … *Smiles* Yes! Thank you.

Inside Asuna's dorm, the lights turn on.

Asuna: I'm baaaaaack!

Konoka wakes up from her bed and looks behind her.

Konoka: That was fast. Didn't you just leave a few minutes ago? Huh?

She then sees Negi next to Asuna as he bows to her.

Konoka: Negi? Where'd you come from?

Asuna: I decided to let him stay here until he can find a place of his own.

Asuna goes to the couch and puts pillow on the elbow rest.

Asuna: Here, you can take the couch. You haven't slept a wink, you must be exhausted. You hungry? *walks to kitchen* Do you want to take a bath?

Negi: No, I'm fine. Thanks. Don't worry about me.

Asuna going through a drawer.

Asuna: Now where is it…? Aha! *Grabs a thermometer* Here we go.

She goes to Negi and puts it in his mouth.

Asuna: After being outside all night, we better check your temp.

Konoka: That's quite a change of heart. What brought it on?

Asuna: Nothing, can't a girl just change her mind? Besides, Konoka, you got what you wanted. So stop questioning it and be happy. Anyway, it's your turn to look after the runt cuz' I gotta' run.

Konoka responds with her eyes shut and smiling.

Konoka: Now I know I've said that Professor Takahata is too old for you, but that doesn't mean you should switch to little boys.

Konoka giggles while Asuna falls back on the floor.

Asuna: Ack!

Then she gets up fast to defend herself.

Asuna: Y-You know it's not like that, I just felt sorry for him, that's all!

Konoka: Really ,it's okay. Don't let me get In the way of your love life.

Asuna: What are you, freakin' deaf? I said I took pity on him!

Negi gets out his class list and scratches out the horns on Asuna's picture and "Boo!" and "Meanie!" and wrote "Nice person after all"

Konoka: Come on, there's no reason to be embarrassed about liking Negi.

Asuna: I'm not embarrassed.

Konoka: Hehe but you do like Negi.

Asuna: You didn't even let me finish!

Konoka: You and Negi, sittin' in a tree-

Asuna: Don't you even think about finishing that, or I'll punch you in the face! I mean it!

Konoka laughs all the way.

**Ending Credits roll**


	3. Lovers, Lunatics

**Lovers, Lunatics**

In a snowy night where it is apparently snowing heart flakes everywhere, Asuna comes face to face with Professor Takahata. Both are smiling at each other, while Behind Asuna is Negi with the aura coming out of a beaker he's holding and Asuna holding a mug with a heart on it as steam comes out, Asuna blushes as she speaks.

Asuna: Umm Professor Takahata? Here you go. I made this special tea just for you. *Offers to him* Try some… I'm sure you'll like it.

Takahata: "Like? Don't you mean love?

He says as he takes the cup.

Takahata: Hehe… There's love potion in here, isn't there? That's sweet of you but there's no need for it. It's hardly required.

He chucks the cup away and it breaks.

Asuna: Huh? N-Not required, what do you mean?

Takahata embraces her.

Takahata: Don't you know, dear Asuna? I've been in love with you from the very start.

Asuna: **Giga gasp**

Takahata puts his hands on her cheek as Asuna feels embraced with passion and moans softly. Then Takahata stares at her eyes.

Asuna: Ah...

Takahata: ...You are so beautiful.

Asuna: M… Mr. Takahata… but we can't…

Takahata comes at her lips while Asuna couldn't help but feel special about it, closes her eyes and lets him kiss her.

**Smooch**

That's right, it was a dream as we see Asuna in her pajamas glomping Negi kissing him on his cheeks while still asleep. She then gains conscience.

Asuna: Hmm?

She blinks a few times.

Asuna: YaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

She gets up from glomping him.

Asuna: W-What are you doing here? Can't I have privacy in my own bed?

Negi: **Groans** It's just me, sis…

He says as he rubs his eyes and looks at Asuna.

Negi: Uh? Aaaaaaaahhh! Asuna, you're not my sister! I mean, uh s-sorry, I'm used to sharing a bed with my sister. I must've crawled up here in my sleep.

Asuna: **sigh** You're such a baby. I can't believe you're really our homeroom teacher. I mean I let you use the sofa, didn't I?

Konoka wakes up and looks up at Asuna.

Konoka: Hey! Aren't you suppose to be at work now, Asuna?

Asuna: Hmm? *Grabs the clock* Aaaahhh! It's already 5 o'clock!

At Nodoka's room, she hears screaming next door.

Negi: I didn't know you work before class, Asuna.

Asuna: Just get out of my way!

Noises were waking Nodoka up as she opens both her eyes weakly.

Nodoka: Hmm?

Nodoka pops her head out of her bottom bunk while Yue's reading on her top bunk.

Nodoka: What was that?

Yue: Negi moved in. I guess they don't have the sleeping arrangements down yet.

Nodoka: Oh my gosh! He's… right next door?

She moves her head back to her bed as Yue notices her. Nodoka then curls her hair with her hand.

Nodoka: _A real boy… sleeping next door?_

At Asuna's dorm outside, she busts the door open as she jets out.

Asuna: I'm leaving, Konoka. See you in class, guys!

The door slams.

Negi: How difficult it must be to be running late to work. *Worried look* I hope that doesn't happen to me too.

Konoka: Hahaha, you're funny, Negi. I'm sure you won't be. It's hard for Asuna too but she always manages and it always works out for her.

She gets up in her slippers and wraps her apron around her.

Konoka: I'm gonna' make us breakfast. Do you want anything, Negi? How does eggs sound?

Negi: Oh, yes. That sounds very good.

Konoka: And would you like yours scrambled or sunny-side up?

Negi: Sunny-side up please.

Konoka: Roger that! *Smiles*

She says as she grabs an egg. Negi then looks out the window and notices how it still looks night time.

**Opening Credits Start**

After Asuna gets back from her part time job, Konoka, Asuna, and Negi are both running on their way to school. After the warning bell started to ring…

Asuna: Ahh jeez! I was late for work and NOW we're gonna' be late for class! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let YOU stay with us!

Negi: But it wasn't my fault-Bwaaaah!

Negi almost fell as other people are running past him.

Konoka: Well I'm sure we aren't the only ones late today again.

Asuna then tries to get Negi's attention away from Konoka.

Asuna: Um hey…

Negi: Hmm?

He walks closer to Asuna as both continue to run.

Negi: What is it?

Asuna: I'm the only one who knows you're a wizard, right?

Negi: Umm quite much.

Asuna: Then you'd better tone it down a notch, or you'll be exposed… like to the class and the media.

Negi: Huh?

Asuna: Because there will be a massive scandal, then you will be declared A WITCH! A witch where they will treat you as a horrible savage just like slaves were treated. And then there will be burnings at stake. Burnings, I tell ya! BURNINGS!

Negi: Ehh! R-Really?

Asuna: **scoffs** I'm just kidding.

Negi: Huh?

Asuna: Still, though… I'm just telling you not to get on my bad side, that's all.

Negi: Uuuhh… _And I'm supposed to be her teacher!_

He says as he looks at her with a small frown while she still does not show her student attitude. Then at the school as the school bell rings, Negi and Takahata stand before the Dean's desk and him.

Dean: Good to hear. Sounds like your teaching career is off to a fine start, Negi.

Negi: I suddenly had my share of mistakes on the first day of class, sir. But it seems like a really great group. They were all very kind in throwing me a welcoming party and everything.

He says as he puts his arm behind his head.

Negi: They were all very kind in throwing me a welcoming party and everything.

Dean: Those girls do like their parties… I understand Konoka is in your class as well.

Negi: **gasp**

Takahata whispers to Negi.

Takahata: Oops, I forgot to tell you. Konoka Kanoe is the Dean's granddaughter.

Negi gasps and gets out his class list book and looks at Konoka's picture that has her full name written as Konoka Kanoe.

Negi: Oh… guess I overlooked that note. Hmm…

Dean: By the way, Negi…

Negi: Eeh yes sir?

Dean: I trust you're being careful not to let anyone know of your wizardry. The Dean at your Ludus Magorum did swear me to secrecy and few things are more improvident than disappointing a wizard.

Takahata: I really don't think you have to worry about that, sir. Negi is far too smart to blab.

Negi laughs in flattery.

Takahata: And I'll be certain to help him while he's settled in. *Turns to Negi* Speaking of which, Negi, the first bell rang. That's your que.

Negi: **gasp** Oh right. *Faces Dean* Sir, if you'll please excuse me, I better be going now.

Negi bows to him and then the door opens before Negi walks on his way to class when suddenly he runs into a pair of a big chest and looks up.

Woman: Hi there, I heard about you.

She says as she smiles at him and Negi blushes out of shyness and then steps back.

Dean: Oh ho ho ho, good. Now you've met. Negi, this is Shizuna Minamoto. She's the school nurse. She runs our health clinic and she's our student adviser.

Shizuna: A pleasure to meet you… Mr. Springfield. *winks* **giggles**

Negi: Oh, hehe… the pleasure is… all mine, Ms. Minamoto.

At the classroom, everyone is waiting for their teacher to arrive and Asuna is seen with Konoka with her hand on her cheek still feeling frustrated.

Asuna: This bites, ever since the twerp got here, its been a disaster. We gotta' find a way to get rid of him somehow.

Konoka: Relax. Its not so bad, I think Negi's kinda cute.

Asuna: Puppies are cute!

Nodoka as she notices the conversation behind her also hears a door creak open and she gasped and looked who it would be and its only Sakurako. She then sighs softly. Negi and Shizuna walk together down the hall.

Shizuna: As the nurse, I'm also in charge of counciling. So if you ever have a problem, feel free to come down to the clinic and chat.

Negi: Really… but isn't counciling for students?

Both stop by the lockers.

Shizuna: Hahaha, you know Professors have their problems too, Negi. Good luck in class, I'm sure you'll do great.

Shizuna then walks by herself to another direction while Negi stands there a bit and thinks to himself.

Negi: Ahhh…

He then sticks himself up with determination and his fists up looking up.

Negi: Right!

Negi tries to reach for his locker at the top.

Negi: **grunts** Ohh… can't …reach it.

As Negi continues to struggle reaching for his locker, a hand opens his locker for him.

Ayaka: Here you go Professor.

Negi: Ah?

Ayaka: Good morning, Professor Negi.

Negi: Oh, Ayaka. Thank you for getting that for me.

Ayaka: Anytime, it's my pleasure.

She also gets him his book for him and closes the locker door.

Ayaka: We should assign you a new locker.

Negi: Ahh yes, that would be a good idea. Hehehe...

He laughs with his arm behind him while embarrassed.

Ayaka: Its about time for class. Shall we walk together, sir?

Negi: Oh, th-thank you.

Ayaka takes a smile and a light bow to him and both walk together.

Ayaka: So, did you sleep well, last night?

Negi: Ah, yes. Very well, thank you. And you?

Ayaka: I slept wonderfully. I couldn't wait to get started today.

Suddenly, peeping out the window was Nodoka noticing Negi walking with Ayaka while holding her clean-up note notebook and gasped lightly with a small blush and then sticks her head back inside the classroom fast. As Negi strolls inside the door, the eraser about to drop on Negi's head again, Ayaka catches it with ease and fast paste to prevent Negi's trap. Fuuka snaps her fingers out of foiling her trick. After Negi walks to his desk, Nodoka shouts.

Nodoka: R-Rise!

The entire class stands up.

Nodoka: …And Attention!

Negi: Uhh… thank you.

Asuna: _Forget puppies, this kid's a mouse._

Nodoka: Bow!

Everyone bows to their teacher.

Everyone: Good morning, Professor Springfield!

Negi appears flattered while his eyes remain shut.

Negi: You… really have that down.

Nodoka: Take your seats!

Everyone sits down and Negi clears his throat.

Negi: Well girls, today we're going to be studying one of Shakespeare's most famous tragedies. _And hopefully avoid one in class if possible._

He says as he gets out his book to start class. 15 minutes pass as Negi gives a lecture and then starts walking as he recites the famous poem quoted by Shakespear.

Negi: As yonder Lady and her fellow shows, the measure done, a water place astound, and touching hers makes blessed my broadband, did my heart love till now for swear at sight, for I never saw true beauty till this day and night.

He smiles at the poem he read to the class. Everyone, including Nodoka are baffled by how amazing he is at quoting the poem and all are silent and amazed.

Negi: Now, can anyone tell me the types of rhymes he used in his lines?

As Negi goes closer onto his students trying to find a volunteer, he goes to Ako and Lingshen as both are blushed and shy to volunteer, then turns to Fumika and Akira and both are also shy to volunteer so they turn their heads away shyly. Then Negi notices Asuna just daydreaming and spinning her pencil on her finger around and around.

Negi: Asuna, why don't you tell us?

Asuna out of frustration pounds her fists on the table and gets up.

Asuna: Oh come on! You can't just pick me!

Negi: Eh? I-I can't?

Asuna: Everyone knows you're suppose to pick alphabetically by row or date!

Negi: But aren't you in row A, Asuna?

Asuna: That's by name!

Negi: But your name starts with A, first in the alphabet.

Asuna: Then go backwards!

Negi: L-look, its just one question. Please, calm down.

Asuna: YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!

Ayaka: Tell the truth, Asuna. You won't answer the question because you can't.

Asuna: Agh!

Ayaka: Look, I wouldn't expect her to know anything that can't fit into the captions of a fluffy team magazine. To cut a short story shorter, she just doesn't understand the material here. Really Professor, why don't you let me answer?

Asuna: Stick it muffy! He called on me!

Ayaka: Then shut up and do it.

Asuna frustrated grabs her book out of annoyance and grumbles.

Asuna: Freakin' Shakespeare.

She glances over the sentences and tries to read as she mumbles on with the words.

Asuna: Sight rhymes with night, easy, then ear with dear, then pro shows like an A-A B-B C-C thing, and stand with hand will call it T-T… Tch, don't even know Haiku.

Negi blinks a couple times as he observes her.

Asuna: K... Five rhymes with... a verse reverse… Hmmmm…

Negi smiles with his eyes closed.

Negi: Asuna, realax… they're rhyming complexes, that's all.

Asuna: Agh!

Everyone laughs at her.

Misa: If you think Asuna is bad in English, you should see her in Algebra class.

Yue: And economics.

Linghsen: And science physics.

Ayaka: You girls are being too rough on her. Though she lacks at a lot of general education but she's actually quite good at P.E.

Asuna: Hey! What's wrong with being good at sports!

Ayaka: ...Oh nothing really ...if you like throw things for a living ...Oh wait, you do.

Asuna: All right, that's it!

She approaches Ayaka again at her desk with a struck nerve.

Asuna: You die!

Negi stumbles on the fight and tries to stop Asuna.

Negi: Wait a second, please don't fight. Its still my first week here.

Asuna: Like I care! *Grabs Negi* I said not to get on my bad side, didn't I! Guess you should've thought of that before, huh?

Asuna's hair flings on Negi's nose.

Negi: Aaa… Haa…

Asuna: Eh?

Negi: Achoooo!

Negi sneezes Asuna's clothes right off again revealing her bra and underwear and everyone gasped at her while Asuna whimpers and her voice cracks up in humiliation yet again. Ayaka then stands up.

Ayaka: You should be ashamed, Asuna. Or is that how you get passing grades?

Everyone gasps around Asuna and she starts blowing red around her face and burns with fire in her eyes extremely furious at Negi. Then she turns to him and grinds her teeth and glares angrily at him.

Asuna: GrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'M GONNA' KILL HIM!

Negi quivers with intensity and cries in fear of Asuna.

Asuna: NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Meanwhile at the courtyard outside, Negi, with a giant sweat drop on his head, sits by at the stairs of the statue feeling down for another bad day at class because of Asuna. He sighs extremely with his eyes closed.

Negi: I can't believe I got Asuna so mad at me again.

The image pops from his head of Asuna glaring angrily at Negi while he teaches and being afraid of her at the same time.

Negi: She's been glaring at me for the rest of class. *Image goes away* I can just feel her breathing down my neck. **groans** She's not happy with me at all.

He looks up and thinks of what to do about it.

Negi: I have to make it up to her, somehow. Otherwise, how are we going to live together? *Thinks a bit* Hold on, what she want… more than anything?

Negi then looks in his bag and grabs his book and reads the ingredients for a love potion.

Negi: Ah, that's it!

Closes the book and then takes out the capsule filled with pills.

Negi: This is the set of seven colored magic pills, that when combined with a special ingredient required for the love potion, would increase its potency.

He looks up again with a thinking face.

Negi: Now where would I…?

Negi then looks aside and sees a bush by the bench down there. Then gets up and puts the capsule in his pocket and starts going over to the bushes to look for a 4-leaf clover.

Then scene then cuts to the girls bathroom where Nodoka is washing her hands while Yue and Haruna wait for her.

Nodoka: You know, I've been thinking. I feel like Professor Springfield is going to be good for us. I can't really explain it; It just seems that there is nothing to be afraid of.

Yue and Haruna notice her feelings have changed since the last professor they had didn't go well for Nodoka to feel comfortable with, they feel that she likes him. They then face each other.

Yue & Haruna: Aaaaaaaaaaah...

Nodoka notices their way of thinking and turns to them.

Nodoka: What's wrong?

Haruna: What do you think? Does she have it?

Yue: Oh yeah, she's got it bad. *Turns to Nodoka* And I say we help her out because when you have it, you can't be scared of boys.

Haruna approaches Nodoka as Nodoka steps back feeling nervous.

Haruna: its like you said, Nodoka.

Nodoka: W-What'd I say?

Haruna: There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll show you.

As we see their body waist and not their faces, Haruna does something to Nodoka while she struggles a bit.

Nodoka: What are you doing? …Don't.

Haruna: Hehe I'm helping you, cutie. How can he like you if he can't see your eyes?

The scene goes back to Negi looking in the bush for a 4-leaf clover.

Negi: These clovers have three leafs… Hmmm… *Looks over there* That won't do...

Haruna: Umm, Professor Springfield?

Negi: Ah… *Turns up* Yes?

He sees both Yue and Haruna smiling with Nodoka in front showing her with one eye exposure while still blushing.

Haruna: Sorry to bug you but we have a question about today's lesson in class.

Negi: Oh, certainly.

He stands up.

Negi: Let's see… #4 Yue Ayase, and Haruna Satome #14, right? Its nice to see you girls are interested in Shakespeare.

Haruna: Actually I'm not the one with the question. *Turns to Nodoka* **Ahem**

Nodoka trembles softly and bows to Negi.

Nodoka: H-Hello, Professor.

After bowing to him, she lifts her head up and Negi notices her face.

Negi: Nodoka…

Nodoka: **Light gasp**

Negi: Look at you. Why you've changed your hair, didn't you?

Shuts his eyes and smiles at her.

Negi: It looks very nice.

Nodoka: Ah…?

Nodoka appears pleased with the complement. Then came Yue and Haruna as they open her bangs all the way and reveles her entire face but she blushes tremendously of extreme shyness and embarrassment.

Haruna: Hahaha, I know! Doesn't she look cute? She's got such a great face but you never know. She's always hiding behind her bangs. And she's smart too like a tack, don't you think? Hahaha.

Nodoka then breaks away from both Haruna and Yue and run the other direction away.

Negi: Ah, Nodoka?

Haruna: Well I guess we should start going after her, then.

Yue: I'm on it.

Yue starts running after her.

Yue: Nodoka! Come back!

Haruna: Sorry, Professor. She's just uhh.. well she's late for her library club! We'll see you tomorrow! Nodoka!

Yue: Nodoka!

Negi: …I thought she had a question. Oh well, I'd probably just mess it up anyway.

He keeps watching both running after her and then thinks about Nodoka.

Negi: …Hmmm *Smiles* I wonder… if everyone were as mature and nice as she is… and well behaved… Unlike Asuna, though she'd…

Images pop up of Asuna growling like a monster with red eyes at Negi while Negi still cowers in fear of her.

Negi: She'd still flatten me. hehehehe… Now where was I…? *Looks down* Oh right.

He gets on his knees and founds a 4-leaf clover.

Negi: Here it is, I found it. One magic love potion, coming up.

As he takes the 4-leaf clover off the soil, Yue and Haruna continue chasing after Nodoka while Nodoka kneels behind the steps where Yue and Haruna miss her.

Haruna: Nodoka! Where'd you go!

Yue: You know, we were just trying to help! Are you really that upset!

Haruna: Nodoka!

Nodoka continues hiding there breathing heavily and panting just trying to hide from them.

**Half Time!**

Inside a chemistry classroom, Negi sets up his beaker on top of a small metal stand and a fuse at the bottom. Pulls out his capsule and 4-leaf clover in both hands and thinks about it.

Negi: …I've never done this before so there's no guarantee the love potion will actually work… And I doubt it'll be enough for her to forgive me… But I'll try.

Negi opens the capsule, pours all the ingredients in the beaker, and drops the 4-leaf clover inside and starts chanting in latin with his hand over the boiling beaker. He recites a spell in Latin while he places his hands over the boiling beaker.

Negi: _**Ras tel ma scir magister...**_

He then raises his hand over and continues chanting in Latin.

Negi: _**Age nascatur, potio amoris! Telma Amorista!**_

The beaker blows with smoke out and moments later, he holds the capsule with pink liquid inside and he becomes overjoyed.

Negi: …There! I've done it. Asuna shall be overjoyed!

The scene now goes to where Asuna is still angry at Negi and walks down the hall with her fists hanging out of her while grinding.

Asuna: **growls** Stupid no good kid professor. What does that moron have against me?

Takahata: Troubles, Asuna?

Asuna gasps and looks at Takahata by her side so of course, she blushes and speaks up.

Asuna: Oh! Professor Takahata! Umm uhh… I was just uhh, I was just saying how great a teacher Negi is and how lucky I am to be taking his class.

Takahata turns his head with his eyes closed.

Takahata: Yes, its nice to see how far he's come. He's certainly evolved into an amazing young fellow.

Asuna: Huh? You mean you knew him from before?

Takahata turns to Asuna.

Takahata: Many years ago when we was still very young, we used to live under the same roof.

Asuna: …Really? I had no idea.

Takahata: Well now you know. And from what I hear, you also have the privilege of having Negi for a roommate. Take good care of him, okay?

Asuna: Oh, is that what I am now! A babysitter!

She then turns her head and folds her arms together.

Asuna: I'm sorry, but what kind of professor needs to be looked after by one of his own students. Negi may be some brainiac super genius, but he's still a 10-year old little kid. He needs to stay at home with his parents where he belongs!

Takahata: He doesn't have any.

Asuna became surprised and turned to Takahata with a surprised look. Then Takahata turns with his eyes closed.

Takahata: He was just an infant when his parents disappeared.

Asuna: Ah...

He then looks up with his eyes open.

Takahata: But luckily, he has a sister. She took care of him and raised him like he was her own child.

Asuna with a light gasp remembers back at night when Negi crawled up on her bed.

Negi: I mean, uh s-sorry, see I'm used to sharing a bed with my sister. I must've crawled up here in my sleep.

Asuna looks down feeling sorry for Negi now. And at class, she's sitting on her desk with her arm on her face thinking of Negi.

Asuna: _I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him… The little brat has been through enough as it is…_

Negi then dashes through the doorway with the love potion.

Negi: Asuna! Asuna, look!

Asuna: Huh? **Sigh** _Looks like the Negi brat is back._

Negi: I did it! I actually did it!

Asuna: Did what?

Negi: I made this for you. I hope you like it

Asuna: W-what is it?

Negi: It's the love potion. I finally finished it.

He takes off the quark from the capsule as bubbles emit from it.

Asuna: …Wha?

She gasps and turns red before she then gets up and turns away.

Asuna: Hmph! Please! Only losers need that stuff!

Negi: You don't have to be so embarrassed, I won't tell anyone. Just pretend I tricked you.

After Negi tries offering it to her, Asuna turns angry as she holds her fist up.

Asuna: Well if you think it's so great, let's see YOU DRINK IT!

She said as she snatches it from Negi, grabs a hold of him and shoves the bottle down Negi's throat as the entire liquid is pouring in him.

Asuna: Besides, what does a kindergartener like you know about love anyway? You'd probably give yourself cootie shots!

Negi struggles from being forced to gobble down the love potion and finishes it before Asuna removes it from his mouth.

Negi: No, don't look at me! I'm irresistible! ...Aren't I?

Asuna: yeah if by irresistible you mean short and ugly. See? Nothing's happening.

Negi: I don't know what went wrong…

Asuna: What kind of wizard screws up a love-eh?

Konoka: Ooohhh Negi!

Asuna sees Konoka glomping and huggling Negi with a lot of affection.

Konoka: MmmmMmmmMmmmMmmmMmmmMMMMMM! I never realized it until now Professor but I see you gotta' be the cutest most lovable boy I've ever seen! MmmMmmmMmmmMMMM!

She continues hugging him very affectionately.

Asuna: Uhh Konoka?

Ayaka: Excuse me, Konoka? Just what do you think you're doing? You let go of him this instant or I'm going to tell the Dean! This so is inappropriate! He's our teacher!

Konoka: But I can't help myself, he's so dreamy. *Turns Negi to Ayaka* Look!

Ayaka: Ah…

She suddenly blushes and falls for Negi instantly as hearts fly around her area.

Ayaka: Ohh… wow…

She then suddenly takes out her bouquet of roses and kneels down offering them to Negi.

Ayaka: Please accept these as a token of my undying love, Professor.

Asuna: You gotta' be kidding me. Eh?

She then notices Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, and Makie behind her also falling for Negi. First Sakurako appears holding a short cake up front, then Misa holds up a sweater, and both Madoka and Makie yearning for Negi.

Sakurako: Professor, won't you try this?

Misa: Please, wear this?

Madoka and Makie: Professor!

Negi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh I've got to get out of heeeeeeere!

He yells as he runs and the girls chase him around the classroom..

Sakurako: Professor, wait! I made this short cake in home economics just for you!

Misa: Professor, why don't you try on this shirt I made for you? It'd suit you with all the children's clothes I made!

Makie: Negi!

Konoka: Negi, pleeeeassee, we just want to love you!

Asuna was the only one who hasn't fallen for Negi and now she's witnessing an quite an awkward situation.

Asuna: _So it really WAS love potion. And I wasted it on him!_

Negi then runs through the door and out of the classroom while everyone chases him.

Negi: AAAAAAHHHHH, Asuna, HEEEEEELP!

Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka: Professor Springfield!

Asuna then steps out of the doorway able to hear Negi cry for help.

Asuna: Good grief, this is the most pathetic thing I ever seen.

Ayaka runs past Asuna bumping her away from her.

Asuna: Sheesh! Guess I've got no choice!

As she starts rushing to help him out, Negi runs all around the classroom such as down the stairs and across the hallway.

Negi: Leave me alone! This is all just a mistake!

Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka: Negi, darling!

Negi: Pleeeeeasseee!

Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka: Wait for us!

Negi continues panting hard and running while the three continue chasing him.

Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka: Neegiiiiii!

Negi: _I didn't want to use magic, but this is a full blown emergency!_

Negi casts a haste spell on his feet and dashes fast away from the three of them.

Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka: What's the rush, lover boy!

Negi dashes through the hallway as all the windows open up by the strong wind of his running.

Negi: Sorry girls. I hope you do well with rejection.

Konoka: So we meet again, my sweet.

Negi notices Konoka on skates at the same speed as Negi's haste spell.

Negi: Huh?

Konoka: **giggles** You're so cute when you're scared.

Negi: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Negi dashes the other direction away from Konoka about to make it for the stairs but is caught by Makie's ribbon.

Makie: Gotcha! Hahahahahaa!

Negi as he stares a bit before being able to roll out of the ribbon and break free and run down the stairs, he is then stumbled by Ayaka on her hourse.

Ayaka: Yahahahahahaahaaaaha! You can't run from me forever you big love muffin!

The scene then shows Nodoka walking by herself holding her book when she then hears everyone shouting "Professooooooor!" and Negi screams again. She turns her head back to see Negi coming from the hallway and running in her direction.

Nodoka: **Soft gasp** Professor?

Negi continues panting running for his life and sees Nodoka.

Negi: Oh.. Nodoka, watch out!

Nodoka steps aside as Negi is Running past her.

Negi: Sorry, can't talk now! I'm in a bit of a rush!

As Negi continues running, Nodoka runs with him.

Nodoka: Um.. is something wrong, sir? What's going on?

Negi: It's kind of a long story. Just suffice to say, the girls have suddenly lost it. Everyone in the class is playing tag and I'm it!

Nodoka: …Hmmm

She looks down thinking what to do, then turns to Negi and grabs his arm.

Nodoka: I know a good place where you can hide.

Negi: Huh?

While both are running, the scene then cuts to a small library. Negi stands by the bookcase trying to catch his breath.

Nodoka: I locked the door and no one else has the key so you should be safe for a little while.

Negi: You have no idea how grateful I am to you.

He puts hand on his chest and closes eyes.

Negi: Thank you very much, Nodoka. *Takes deep breathe* Phew!

Nodoka staring at Negi with high nervous feeling of being with a boy and feeling her heart beginning to thump.

Negi: Woooooow!

Nodoka: Uh?

Negi turns to look at the entire library filled with thousands of books.

Negi: This library is so big! The professor didn't tell me about this place. *Raises his hands up* The book cases go on for miles!

Nodoka: Yeah… if you have time, you should check out the academy's history. There's a whole section of the library itself. It was established long ago by a wealthy European, and over the years of its long history, it's gotten bigger and bigger. But this is nothing compared to the University of Library Island, where it has thousands more than we do. Now that's impressive.

Negi: Hahaha, you know a lot, don't you?

Nodoka: Ah, its nothing.

Negi: We should go sometime… you and me, it sounds great.

Nodoka: Umm, okay…

While Negi continues seeing the library and all excited, Nodoka continues looking at Negi and is still surprised by the whole situation.

Nodoka: _I can't believe I'm alone in a room with an actual boy…_

She took a soft gasp and out of being scared, she starts smiling a bit.

Nodoka: _Maybe I'm not really here…_

She says before she takes her steps approaching Negi.

Nodoka: _M-Maybe I'm dreaming._

Nodoka gets closer to Negi as Negi continues looking at the library.

Nodoka: Can I tell you something?

Negi: Of course.

As he turns his face to Nodoka, he sees her face falling for him as well like the other girls but differently. He gasps and then closes his eyes of embarrassment.

Negi: N-Nodoka? Why are you looking at me like that?

Nodoka: I'm not sure.

As Negi steps back a bit trying to see why Nodoka is acting strange, Nodoka takes a few small steps closer and then with her own hands, removes her bangs from her blushing face and her eyes tremble.

Nodoka: It's my heart…

Negi stares into her trembling eyes as she stares back.

Nodoka: It's strange… it's suddenly beating so quickly.

Nodoka approaches negi a little closer as Negi trembles a bit from her approach as she then takes one of Negi's hand and puts it on her chest to feel her heavy heart beat.

Nodoka: There, can you feel it?

Negi: Aaaaah! Aaahahaaa!

Negi steps back fast from the akward moment and hits the bookcase behind him hard and as it is starting to tumble and books are about to fall.

Nodoka: Huh?

She just notices and then starts rushing forward to help him.

Nodoka: Aaaaaaahh!

As books begin to fall from their shelves, Nodoka grabs the bookcase pushing it back keeping it from falling on top of Negi. As she struggles and grunts hard pushing it, Negi groans with his back in pain from hitting the book case as Nodoka tries to get his attention.

Nodoka: Professor! Professor, please! Get away from here! I… **grunts** Can't hold on anymore!

Negi: Huh?

He looks and notices Nodoka holding the bookcase for him.

Negi: Ah! Nodoka!

The books keep falling as the book case starts to tumble further on both Negi and Nodoka, as Negi then gets up to help her out by pulling her away from the case. Just then, Asuna descends from the stairs and starts looking in all directions down the halls looking for Negi.

Asuna: Mmmmmm! Maybe I shouldn't have gone too far, back there… I hope those nitwits don't have magician boy cornered somewhere.

Negi: Look out!

Negi and Nodoka screams and Asuna hears the commotion of books crashing down.

Asuna: **gasps** Negi!

She looks in the direction the scream came from and rushes over. The scene then goes back to the library where right after the book case is safe back on its top, the books fell however and tripped both Negi and Nodoka as Negi pulled Nodoka away from the tumbling books but both are on the floor while Negi is lying down facing up while Nodoka is on top of Negi. He then starts to regain conscience.

Negi: Mmm, huh?

Nodoka: Ah…

She sighs softly relieved that he's okay.

Negi: Oh… that was a close one, huh?. **groans** You're not hurt are you, Nodoka?

Nodoka: No, I'm fine.

She looks down on Negi's arm and sees his glasses.

Nodoka: Oh… your glasses.

As she picks them up, she puts them on Negi.

Negi: **groan** T-Thank you.

As he looks around and sees the books have fallen.

Negi: Umm, we should probably clean this place up before we leave. So let's… uhhh

He looks at Nodoka continuing staring with her eyes trembling down at Negi and a blush of desire.

Negi: Umm, d… d-do you think you can…?

Nodoka moves her head a lil' close.

Negi: Huh?

Nodoka's hands still on the floor moves her arms and hands closer to Negi's head.

Negi: Wha… what are you…?

Nodoka whimpers a bit with eyes trembling and blushes more. Her head gets a lil' more closer to him as Negi continues to cower and eyes falling out. Negi still rests on the floor while looking up at Nodoka on top of Negi looking at him with desire.

Negi: Nodoka…! We can't!

Nodoka: ...

Negi's face appears to be trembling.

Negi: Because I'm your teacher and you're my student, it wouldn't be right! So please, Nodoka!

Nodoka blinks a bit as her face stays red and continues to stare down at Negi.

Nodoka: …Yes, that's true… I completely agree.

Negi: Okay, so please, get off me!

Negi looks at Nodoka as she doesn't listen to him. He sees her expression on Negi, blushing more deeply, and her eyes tremble with more desiring and acting different than the other girls.

Negi: _It… Is this the love potion's doing?_

Nodoka takes Negi's face with her hands.

Negi: …No, her reactions are completely different from the other girls. What she's saying and what she's doing are completely different! This is… this is real!

Nodoka slowly gets closer to negi's lips desiring to kiss him.

Negi: N-Nodoka!

Nodoka: I'm sorry, Professor… but I can't… help myself.

Negi: Aaaah! _Wahahahaha This is bad, this is really really bad!_

Asuna fumbles on the door knobs trying to open up but can't.

Asuna: Great, somebody's locked it from the inside!

She hits the door with her fist and then starts to get more aggressive.

Asuna: …Grrrr, Yaah!

She kicks the door as it doesn't open but gets loose as the door cracks a little where the door turns and Asuna continues grunting as she kicks it more and more. Meanwhile, as Nodoka gets even closer to Negi's lips, she gets a hold of Negi's face.

Nodoka: I'm sorry…

She opens her mouth wanting to kiss Negi while Negi continues being scared with tears flying from his terrified eyes.

Negi: Wwhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Asuna then with all her might, swings her strongest kick on the door.

Asuna: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

She kicks the door as hard as she can and the door flies toward the book case and hits it. Some of the books begin to tumble off and all suddenly fall on top of both Negi and Nodoka.

Negi and Nodoka: Waaaaaahh!

Both Nodoka and Negi scream upon being piled on many stacks of books as Asuna rushes in to see what's going on.

Asuna: Negi! **Pants** Huh?

She looks at Nodoka piled on books.

Asuna: Bookworm?

Negi remains unconscious with squiggly eyes.

Negi: T-this isn't… what it looks like.

As the horse suddenly stops moving, everyone such as Ayaka, Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, Makie, and Konoka start to regain their own selves back to normal but appear confused and sore.

Makie: Oookaaaay…

Ayaka: Uhh… why am I on… a horse?

Konoka: My… head…

Asuna starts carrying Nodoka down the hallway as she walks with Negi.

Asuna: Sheesh, I can't believe this. You're nothing but trouble, Negi.

Negi groans from being hit on the head by many books and on the floor.

Asuna: I'll fix that up as soon as we get back to the room.

Nodoka still remains unconscious but hears voices so she lets a faint groan.

Negi looks at Nodoka being carried by Asuna.

Negi: _Nodoka…_

He sees her face showing a bit while some of her hair is dangling and some covering her face. He then thinks back to seeing Nodoka's entire face being exposed to him in the library; from when she removed the bangs and when she was on top of him and her eyes seemed hard to forget.

Negi: _I haven't noticed before because her hair hides her face, but… Nodoka's quite adorable…_

Negi continues looking at her unconscious while walking down the hall carrying her.

Cutting to the dorm, Asuna sprays ointment on Negi's lump on his head and puts some cloth on it to cure it while Negi groans in slight pain.

Asuna: You really made a mess of things today, you know that, kid? Even the class rep acted like a moron.

She says as she puts the medicines away on the shelf next to her.

Asuna: I totally owe you one for that by the way.

Negi: Right. Well um… *Eyes closed* I just wanted to thank you for today… you were really nice.

Asuna: Blah, spare me the gratitude. I was helping Bookworm, not you.

Negi with his arm over his head keeps smiling with his eyes closed.

Negi: Uh huuuuh, whatever you say, Asuna.

He opens his eyes at her again with a smile.

Asuna: Stop looking at me like that.

Negi: What? I'm not.

Asuna: And sit up straight, Teach. *Pats his back hard* You look like a mouse.

Negi: Ugh! Okay…

Camera zooms on Negi's book as it shows Asuna's Picture saying "Very strong kick" and then to Nodoka saying "Really cute"

Then we transit to Nodoka with eyes close while lying in bed and suddenly regains conscious and opens up and wakes up. Yue, sitting beside her with a book, notices her waking up.

Nodoka: Wha… Yue? …How did I get here?

Yue: Negi and Asuna came by and put you in your bed several hours ago while you were still passed out.

Nodoka: ...

Yue: What happened anyway?

Nodoka: Hm? Mmmm…

She thinks with her hand on her mouth.

Nodoka: Lets see… we were in the library, and… **gasp and blush** Ooohhh!

She then covers her face with both hands turns facing the other direction with a mortifying expression of what she almost did.

Yue: What? Did something happen in there? You can tell me.

Nodoka remains silent while Yue keeps looking at her with her face covered by her hands still trying to regain her composure while we zone out at both characters.

**End of episode**


	4. No Place Is Like Home

**No Place Is Like Home**

It's night time and the view of the Mahora dorms are viewed from below as we see few windows with lights on but most with lights out. Apparantly it is almost bed time but as we zoom in closer of the dorm corridors, there you can see where the stairs are sighted around and the walkway bridges go to one place and another. We see 3 girl figures walking and to Asuna's door where the camera zooms in to see it with a sign labeled Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Kanoe, and then a piece of paper taped onto the sign labeled Negi Springfield. The girl's finger presses the button ringing the doorbell. Inside we see Konoka's face turning.

Konoka: Coming!

As Konoka lays the small tray of hot steaming chocolate where Asuna is on her desk, she walks to the door and Negi looks and gets up curious too as Asuna yawns. The door opens from our face and Konoka appears happily.

Konoka: Ahh, hi!

Haruna: Hellooo! Professor Springfield! We've got some questions about today's class lesson!

She says as we see three girls who are Haruna excited, Nodoka holding her book to her chest and blushing with nervous feeling, and Yue right beside her. Negi is seen walking by from the our view of the wall where Haruna is looking out at to see him..

Negi: Ah, of course. Come on in.

Haruna: Suh-weet!

She dashes in and Yue then leaves Nodoka as she walks inside too while Nodoka is still nervous.

Negi: Hello, Yue. How are you?

Yue: Fine.

She says as she walks to the room past Negi.

Negi: That's good to know.

He then looks and sees Nodoka. He gasps and blushes lightly as well as Nodoka as soon as they look at each other.

Negi: Ah, Nodoka.

Nodoka: *Bows quickly* G-Good evening, sir.

Negi: Aaah, p-please come in, come in.

Nodoka: T-Thank you.

Bird's eye view as we are seeing Haruna walking around while Yue sits down on the pillows on the floor and Nodoka walks in and stands while Negi closes the door.

Konoka: Do you want anything to drink?

Haruna: Yeahhh, I'll have whatever Asuna's having.

Konoka: Hot Chocolate Coming up!

Asuna: What are you guys going to do here? **slurp**

Haruna: A study group session.

Asuna: What? And for how long? I have to get up early in the morning.

Haruna: We won't be that long. What's one hour going to kill you?

Asuna: A lot.

She says as she lays her head on the desk.

Haruna: Don't be a stick in the mud. Come join us. It's for your GPA too.

Asuna: Pass. Hurry up and ask Professor Mullet what you want. You shouldn't even be throwing your parties in other people's dorm rooms.

Negi walks up to the short table and kneels down on the pillow.

Negi: It's no problem tonight. Its my job to help with any questions about school.

Haruna: Awesome! *Sits on pillow*

Negi gets one for Nodoka.

Negi: Here, Nodoka. You may sit here if you like.

Nodoka: Oh, um thank you.

Asuna: Ohh jeez.

While Asuna sulks, Nodoka sits down on the pillow as she puts her book bag down and grabs what she needs. Then at the small kitchen, Konoka brings the small tray of 4 hot chocolates for everyone over. As she walks by, she hands one to Yue first as Yue takes one and starts drinking, then she puts them on the middle table. Haruna then grabs a hold of her textbook and notes.

Haruna: I tell ya, when it was before this semester, I couldn't make out what Takahata was lecturing. It was all too cramped together to understand anything.

She then leans in to take her cup.

Haruna: And the way it was explained while we were reading this text book, I still didn't get it.

Konoka: That wasn't until Negi started working here, huh?

Haruna: Oh you betcha! Nothing could be interesting to learn without him around! Isn't that right!

Nodoka was reading her text book and didn't listen because of her nervous feeling sitting next to Negi still.

Haruna: …Nodoka!

Nodoka: Ahh, I'm sorry! What?

Haruna: Aghh nothing.

Konoka laughs and giggles over it all while Negi joins the laughter with Haruna too. Yue keeps her neutral expression just enjoying sipping her hot cocoa while Asuna's face is still resting on the desk.

Asuna: *mumbling* Gimme a break…

Negi: Now, which question is it you wanted to ask about the subject?

Haruna: Its on page 87.

Negi: All right, lets see here.

1 hour later...

The study group session is still going on as everyone is talking and Negi explains the notes to her.

Negi: See this? This is how it's done.

Nodoka listens as well as Yue but watches both Negi and Nodoka while sipping her coca still.

Haruna: Professor, I got another question!

Negi: Yes?

Haruna: Right here, right here!

Negi: Alright, let me see.

Asuna: I can't take it…

She says to herself while groaning in frustration. The as we view the outside building, Asuna yells.

Asuna: OOOOUUT!

Then back inside the dorms, everyone is leaving peacefully.

Konoka: Thanks for coming!

She waves them bye and closes the door.

Asuna: Sheesh, they said one hour.

Negi: And it barely was one hour right when they left.

Asuna lays her head with her eyes closed and a pencil in her mouth.

Asuna: Yeah well it seemed long enough to overdo an all night party when I have more problems to deal with… *Opens one eye at Negi* besides you being here.

Negi sweat drops from his head and Asuna's eyes close again as she whines.

Asuna: And I still have to get up early tomorrow, so quit bugging me already.

Negi's eyes close.

Negi: Well I just hope that everyone is home safely wherever their rooms are... *Opens eyes* Say, do everyone live in the dorms here?

Asuna takes her pencil from her mouth.

Asuna: Well duh. We're a boarding school. It's not your average middle school like in the city, this one's special.

Negi: How so?

Asuna: Here…

She takes out a map of the dormitory and places on the table.

Asuna: This is the whole map of our dormitory. This is the room we stay in.

She points in the room they are in now and points next door and all around to show Negi around.

Asuna: And over here are where Bookworm and the other two are at. And we are on the 3rd and 4th floor, right below the 5th and 6th floor where the second year students are suppose to be living. So this is pretty much the basic layout of the whole building; a total of 6 floors where all are part of Mahora Acadamy.

Negi: Oh wow. So we are on the 4th floor right now?

Asuna: That's right, Einstein.

She says as she heads to bed.

Negi: Oh and there's an observation platform I'd like to go take a look.

Konoka: Mhmm, I can take you there someday.

Negi: Sounds fun! Mahora Academy looks incredible. I can't wait to see all of it! You have to show me around, someday.

Konoka: Sure, thing! Asuna and I will be your tour guides.

Negi and Konoka chuckle while Asuna scoffs.

Asuna: He's just a useless kid.

**Opening Credits roll**

Its 5 AM as we see the alley street of houses and power lines around and it is time for Asuna's part time job. At the convenient store, she's about to head out to deliver her newspapers.

Worker man: Ooyama caught a cold, did she?

Worker woman: Yes so she's out today.

Worker man: Boy, hope it's not contagious.

Asuna: Hey, I can go in his place. Hand me his bag.

Worker man: You sure you can carry all that?

Asuna: Of course! If there's anything to be confident about, it is my physic! **winks**

Outisde the store we see Asuna running out with two bags.

Asuna: Okay, I'm off!

Worker man: Thanks Asuna! Be safe now!

Asuna: I will!

Asuna walks out of the store and begins her part time job. And inside a brief moment, both the work woman and man see Asuna running with both bags.

Worker woman: Such a nice girl. I wish I had a daughter just like her.

Worker man: Well only if we were lucky. At least we're glad to have hired her. I must give her a salary.

Worker woman: I think it's too soon.

Worker man: She deserves it. We didn't ask her to fill in his place. I could've gone for Ooyama but Asuna volunteers ahead. I can't argue with such like her.

He looks out again at Asuna running till out of sight.

Worker man: She's full of cheer and spunk.

We cut to the street Asuna is jogging as two officers ride in on their bycicles.

Asuna: Good morning!

Both cops: Hello there!

As she continues running, we cut to the alley of houses where Asuna is jogging up to them. We see her jogging and placing newspapers inside their Japanese style mailbox that is from the wall. We see birds hanging on the power lines chirping and night is still day break. Asuna continues placing more newspapers along each mail box on the wall left and right and walking forward. She then sees a shadow on her.

Asuna: Huh?

She looks behind her and looks up to see Negi in the air on his staff.

Negi: I just wanted to say good morning. Its awfully late to be working, isn't it?

Asuna: **Gasp** Y-you… can fly? I didn't know that!

Negi comes to the ground.

Negi: Hehehe, yup! This thing actually goes pretty fast.

Asuna: Wow! Just like in the movies! That's so… freakin' cool! For a wizard, I guess you are not as lame as I thought…

Negi's arm is behind his head and smiles with his eyes closed.

Negi: I thought you could use some help with your delivery this morning. *Eyes open and arms down* What do you say? Want a ride? It is faster than walking.

Asuna: *Worried* What if someone sees us. Isn't that taking a big risk with your secret?

Negi: Not really. No one else is up this early. Don't you want to try it?

Asuna looks both directions just to be sure no one is looking.

Asuna: …Mmmmm… I guess so.

Negi gets on and Asuna climbs on the staff and starts holding Negi around the waist.

Negi: Okay, hold on.

They start to lift off from the floor and hover above the ground pretty high.

Asuna: Aaahhhh... Hahaaa hahaahaa...

And Asuna becomes really excited as she giggles and laughs as she sees them both levitating up and spins around a little. Then Asuna starts noticing that they are not moving.

Asuna: Uhhh… W-we're not going anywhere! Is it broken?

Negi: Hmm, that's strange. I didn't have this problem riding with Anya. *Turns to Asuna* Umm Asuna? Exactly how much do you weigh?

Asuna gasps with embarrassment and strangles him around his neck.

Asuna: And what kind of question is that to be asking a girl!

As Asuna keeps strangling him, Negi loses control of his staff and both start taking off forward and dashing through the houses and trees. Both of them scream in fear of being hit and Asuna continues yelling at him to look out but cannot steer the staff right as it dashes past the narrow alley between two houses. As they keep screaming, they then suddenly crash right into a pile of garbage.

Negi and Asuna: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

**CRASH** as we observe the sun coming out from the hills.

We then cut to the school where in the teacher's lounge where all the teacher's are working and talking, Negi sits in his chair pouting and sighing.

Shizuna: Bad morning, Professor?

Negi: Oh, Ms. Minamoto. Good morning.

Shizuna: Are you sure it isn't just another bad morning?

Negi: **groans** Well I know it's hard to be a teacher, especially when you work hard with your students and it all comes to thinking if you still have what it takes. But I just know I got to give it my best and not regret it.

Shizuna: Hehe, that's the spirit there.

Negi: Yeah.

Shizuna: Well since you are full of spirit, I have something to talk to you about.

Negi: What is it?

Shizuna: Its about 5 of your classmates.

Outside the building for a quick look at the windows for some reason, we are still in the same room of the teacher's lounge.

Negi: After-School Sessions?

Shizuna: Yes, Professor Takahata enlisted the ones with the lowest grades that he recommends you holding lessons for them after class so they can make up for their failed grades of today's minor tests.

Negi: I see…

Shizuna: Mhmm.

Negi: I don't mind helping them but who would the 5 might be I wonder.

Shizuna: I think you'll find few familiar faces as 'members' of the after-class sessions.

She says as she holds out the list in front of Negi.

Negi: Oh.. *Takes the list* Let's see here… ah?

As he looks at Asuna, he then chuckles while he covers his mouth trying not to lol.

Negi: Haha I see. So Asuna is very poor in English, is she?

Shizuna: It seems she really did enjoy those after-class lessons with Professor Takahata last semester. I hope she'll do well for you too when you hold them for her.

Negi: I sure hopes so… then again, I doubt it.

Shizuna: Well either way, they need to get their grades up or it'll be a problem when the final exams arrive.

Negi: No need to worry, I understand. Of course I will teach after class. It's my job to help her and everyone.

Then we cut to the classroom where everyone is in line receiving their grades from the minor tests they were given as Ayaka hands them out.

Ayaka: Nice try Sakurako, you almost made it this time but not quite.

Sakurako: Ohhhhhhh…

Ayaka: Asuna, here's yours.

Asuna: **groans** Thanks. *takes her paper*

Ayaka: Remember, you don't have to stay after class unless you made under a 30.

Asuna: Ahhh!

She was excited to hear the news until she looks at her paper and sees she got a 17.

Asuna: Ahhh man! This sucks!

Negi then has his eyes closed and a sweat drops from his head as he giggled.

Negi: And so this group was formed…

Asuna on the left, Fei Ku 2nd, Kaede middle, Makie 4th, and Yue far right, background covered them all in uniforms resembling The Power Rangers cameo, Asuna red, Fei Ku yellow, Kaede blue, Makie pink, and Yue black, then returns back to their original views.

Yue: We 5 of Class 2-A will be hence forth known as The Great Dummy Force. A.K.A...

Everyone but Asuna: The Mahora Rangers has assembled!

Yue: Dummy Black! *Poses*

Makie: Dummy Pink! *Poses*

Kaede: Dummy Blue! *Poses*

Fei Ku: Dummy Yellow! *Poses

Asuna: Arrrgh! I didn't agree to this, alright?

Fei Ku: Aww Come on, Asuna. Take it easy.

Kaede: Yeah, sorry. We voted without you. But if you really don't like red, I can trade you for blue. It's no big deal.

Asuna: That's not the problem! It's being on this ridiculous session.

Makie: But we all failed the tests because we didn't study hard enough.

Yue: I almost made it.

Makie: Yeah but not quite

Asuna: **scoffs** So I can't study, big deal! It's not like I don't get to go to high school or anything because this school is an escalator. And I'm fine with myself advancing at a steady pace to make with everything I have.

Negi: And how do you think would Professor Takamichi would feel to see how bad your English grades are.

Asuna: Ah!

And a bell tolls with Asuna in a black background and she turns grey as it hits her nerve to realize Takahata is watching her. Then she feels defeated.

Asuna: Fine… I guess all I gotta' do is take this class again…

After-Class session begins with the class filled with 5 students while the other 2 are in the back of the room waiting for one to finish.

Negi: Well Dummy Force? After the lesson today, I will hand out a short quiz composed with only 10 questions. And once you score 6 or higher, you are free to leave for the day.

Makie: Right!

Fei Ku: No problem! We can do it, right team?

Yue, Kaede, and Makie: Yeah!

Asuna gets up and walks up to Negi.

Asuna: Can I talk to you, please?

Both Negi and Asuna walk a bit away from the 4.

Asuna: Are you kidding me? What's this all about?

Negi: I felt bad for what happened this morning with the crashing and I just wanted to make it up to you.

Asuna: Don't do me anymore favors, all right? I mean, it's bad enough that I freakin' live with you but now I have to be here with you and the Dummy Force all day?

Negi: Well, I heard you aren't doing well in English class, Asuna.

Asuna: What did you say?

Negi: Even Takimichi believes so and it's my job to help you do well.

Asuna: Uuhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh…

After being reminded again but this time, Takahata knows she isn't doing well in English so she becomes shocked and her head tilts forward in defeat again. At the infirmary, we see Shizuna rubbing Takahata's back with his shirt up.

Takahata: **sighs** After-school lessons, huh?

Shizuna: Uh huh. I told him you used to have them last year for the students who needed extra help and he thought it was a good idea.

Takahata puts his shirt back down.

Takahata: Huh, interesting.

Shizuna: He's awfully enthusiastic about the whole thing. Very Gung-Ho.

She says with her eyes closed and Takahata gets up and walks to the window.

Takahata: Yes, Negi's a determined young man all right…

Back at the classroom, we see everyone taking their tests. While everyone is working hard, Asuna struggles hard at it and enjoys it the very least. Fei Ku keeps thinking about the answers as she clears her throat while she sits next to Kaede while she continues writing. Yue then gets with her paper.

Yue: I'm done, Professor.

Negi: Oh? Already? Very well, let's see it.

Yue stands while Nodoka and Haruna stand behind by the desks waiting for the results as Negi grades her paper.

Negi: Well, congratulations Yue. You got 9 right, so you pass.

Nodoka and Haruna: Yay! Haha

Both high fives each other with both hands and cheers for Yue as Yue gives the peace sign with a short smile.

Negi: See? I know you can do it. From now on, you'll try better the next test, right?

Yue: …I doubt it… I don't like to study.

Negi: ...

Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka at the door exiting the classroom.

Haruna: You just worked hard a few minutes ago and you got an 'A.' See? Studying's not so bad. You should try it once in awhile.

Yue: Pffft.

Haruna: Whatever. Let's hit the book store and grab something to eat on the way.

As Nodoka was about to walk out with them, she turns around smiling at Negi, gives a former polite bow with eyes closed as Negi blushes, then smiles as Nodoka smiles back. Negi with eyes closed waves bye to her and then Nodoka turns around and leaves. Fei Ku then shouts as she holds up her paper.

Fei Ku: All done!

Makie: Me too! I totally rocked!

Kaede: Me three!

Negi after he graded them holds them up with their grades, Makie a 3, Kaede a 4, and Fei Ku a 3. Three of them with sweat drops embarrassed by their failure and all laugh nervously and embarrassed. Negi then turns to Asuna.

Negi: Uh, Asuna? How are you doing?

Asuna looks at them with a silent and then looks back at her paper and continues writing. veryone's sweat drops from their head. Finally, Asuna finishes and hands her paper to Negi with a shove. As Negi holds the grade up, she got a 2 as Asuna looks down with a frustrated expression.

Then as we are outside the campus building looking at the windows, the lesson resumes.

Negi: Alright everyone, I shall discuss the work again and when I'm done, we shall try again.

Everyone except Asuna: Okay!

Then back inside the classroom, Negi tutors Asuna the lesson.

Negi: There you go, Asuna. As you see the synonym of this word means-

Asuna: _Grrr, up until now it was a whole lot worth it with Professor Takahata teaching after-school lessons!_

Fei Ku and Kaede: We're finished, Professor!

Negi: Eh?

Negi grades both Fei Ku and Kaede's tests.

Negi: All right girls, I'm all done now. It looks like you both scored an 8. So congratulations. You both passed.

Fei Ku turns to Kaede.

Fei Ku: We totally couldn't have done it without Professor Negi, right?

Kaede: Oh yeah! I mean if the test was blank…

Negi again with his eyes closed puts his arm behind his head.

Negi: Oh come on now. You passed because both of you worked really hard.

Kaede: Nope, you're good. I'm afraid you're gonna' have to deal.

Fei Ku: Uh huh. Learning English is pretty hard but I got to give it my best, just like you, Professor.

Negi: Hehe thank you.

Kaede: See ya.

Fei Ku: See you tomorrow, sir!

As both stormed out, Negi waves at them. Makie then gets up next with a shy, worried, and with a nervous expression.

Negi: Ah, Makie?

After grading her test, Makie looks with a small worried expression.

Negi: All right, Makie. Your score is… 6. You made it.

Makie: ALL RIIIIIIGHT!

She cheers with her arms raised up high.

Negi: But I think you can do better next time.

Makie pats Negi on the head.

Makie: You're right, Negi. Sorry for being dumb, but keep dreaming.

She turns and leaves the classroom giggling.

Negi: *Eyes closed* Uhh bye. *Turns to Asuna* Umm Asuna? Almost finished?

Asuna: Uhhh…

Few minutes pass with Asuna still doing her test while Negi reads his book. Asuna keeps rubbing her head thinking hard and writing feeling like she's working hard this time. Negi keeps reading, and finally she's finished as she holds and rustles the paper up.

Negi: Oh, wonderful. You're done then?

Asuna sits there waiting for the results.

Negi: Ummmmm… all right. I got your score here, Asuna… *Holds it up* 1.

Asuna turns the other way groaning feeling more frustrated and embarrassed by a worse grade than before. Negi waves his teaching pole on the chalkboard up and down with sweats flailing everywhere.

Negi: It's okay, it's okay Asuna! It wasn't all that terrible! You can do better, I promise! Once I've tutored you, you'll score an 8 in no time! It took me 3 whole weeks to learn Japanese.

Asuna: **groans**

Negi: I'll try and be more thorough this time, okay? So let's do our best on the next quiz.

Asuna: _This is humiliating…_

As we are seeing crows and birds flying chirping and cawing, we wait for the next results of Asuna's tests. And they are…

They are a 3, 2, 1, 4, 3, 2, 1

Negi sweat drop gets bigger as he baffles.

Negi: Ehhhhhhhhhh… uhhh…

He looks at Asuna while she still feels gloomy.

Asuna: I give up! I'm stupid… Always am and always will be.

Negi: N-no Asuna, that's not true at all. Don't give up. Let's just go over the lesson one more time.

Takahata then walks in.

Takahata: Hi. I didn't know anyone was here. How's it going?

Neg and Asuna as they turn to Takahata.

Takahata: Ah, Asuna. So you're the last girl standing. Well just make sure you don't give him too much trouble, okay? He's new.

Asuna: But Professor, I didn't… That's not, I mean, I uh…

Takahata with his eyes closed waves at them as he is about to take off.

Takahata: Well, just keep hanging in there, you two. Work hard and just do your best!

Negi sees him walk out then looks at Asuna as she cracks down with a gloomy black background dropping down on her.

Asuna: Ooooohhhhhh...

Negi then trembles as he waves his arms trying to calm her down.

Negi: Oh, no no no no no no no no no! It's okay! Don't worry about it, Asuna! It's not like you didn't stay after school with him all the time like last year!

Asuna: I'M SOOOO STUPIIIIIIIIID!

Asuna yells as she grabs her papers and storms out of the classroom overreacting and crying.

Negi: No, wait! Asuna!

He chases after her and sees her running down the halls really fast and with sweat drops from his head.

Negi: Whoa, she's fast…

Goes back in and grabs his staff and hops on to chase after her.

Negi: Asunaaaa!

Asuna keeps running down the halls while crying flailing tears everywhere as Negi then follows her riding his staff.

Negi: Please, wait!

Asuna: Quit following me!

Negi: I can't!

Asuna runs even faster and pass the locker rooms to outside. Asuna dashes out of the school and runs through the edge of the courtyard where in the back is the clock tower and Negi rides around following her while she keeps running fast flailing tears.

Asuna: Go away! What are you, a stalker!

Negi refuses to listen and keeps chasing after her while she keeps running and jumps from the stairs down at a high altitude while Negi rides through the trees as the leafs rustle. She lands and keeps running and Negi keeps riding after her through the courtyard pass the statue.

Asuna: Professor Takahata will definitely think I'm an idiot. How could he love someone who thinks is stupid?

Negi still rides behind her.

Negi: Just hear me out! You'll have to stop running sometime!

Asuna with eyes still full of tears and falling through her eyes while holding onto her papers still runs pretty fast. But Negi is still behind her.

Negi: She's… so fast!

Continues running and chasing and the camera angles up above the campus looking out at the entire place including library island as we hear Negi still shouting.

Negi: ASUNAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Finally, she stops as we cut to the lake where the sun is setting and we see the water gushing on the edge of the shore. Then we see Asuna with her hands on her knees panting so hard catching her breath and Negi kneels down finally caught up with her and pants hard catching his breath too. Asuna looks at Negi.

Asuna: Huh! Wow teach. No one has ever kept up with me before. You're quick.

Negi continues panting while holding his staff on the floor.

Negi: Hiih Hiih, it's not me. It's my wizard staff. I just held on. It can go as fast as a bicycle can, you know.

Asuna then collapses on her knees.

Asuna: Huh! Yeah well, you're a pest. You know that, right?

Pants hard and grunts as she then start to collapse to lie down but Negi leaned his back on Asuna's back so both are leaning on each others. Asuna continues panting hard.

Negi: Are… you going to be okay?

Asuna: Hahh, hahh, hahh, hahh, you… you're pretty stubborn, aren't you? Just stop with your weird plans of trying to get me to feel better. I don't need your kind of help for that, okay?

Negi: But… I'm supposed to be your teacher. And helping others is what Magus Magorum are meant to do. It's their job. I can't ignore those in need.

Asuna: ... …Hmph! Please! You're just a little kid. Why don't you act like one? And I still think it's weird, by the way! I mean, why do you try so hard? Why put effort into an adult's job that you're so incapable of being while you're still a scrawny kid?

Picks up a pebble and throws it at the lake.

Asuna: You've got plenty of time to become a Maga… Mukaty Goo Roo what's it called when you grow up. What's the big rush?

Negi: …I never knew my… I mean, it's because… there is someone I admire a lot. And I only met this person once and I'll never forget it.

His hand grasps his staff strongly.

Negi: Everyone says this person is dead… but I don't buy it. I don't believe it one bit.

Asuna: Hmm?

A flashback begins with a hooded man with the same staff Negi has and it was snowing in the background as he is walking and we see him from behind..

Negi: That man, the one who mastered a thousand spells… the most powerful wizard of them all…, 'The Thousand Master.'

Negi comes in clear transaction as he keeps talking while holding his staff.

Negi: While traveling around the world, he has helped many and countless misfortunate people who were really in danger by so many forces scattered around who only caused harm to innocence. He helped everyone he could and was always strong and good, I wouldn't think any wizard would try to match up to his powers or try and help as many as he did.

Transition to where we see his partial face but no eyes as the hood covers his face partially.

Negi: Then one day… in Whales… while I was small… I saw him…

Background is snowing as it is dark as Negi is younger with his magic wand by Nekane's side as she lays there unconscious and The Hooded Man with the staff is standing there with the wind blowing.

Hooded Man: So you're Negi… you've grown, my son.

He holds his staff in front for Negi.

Hooded Man: This is for you. Take it and may your magic grow strong.

Flashback ends where we see Negi holding his staff up he looks at it.

Negi: That's why I want to become a great Magista Magorum… just like him… because if I can, then maybe someday… whether if it's in 10 months, or 10 years, who knows... but someday and somewhere in this great big world of ours… I'll be able to meet that man again.

Asuna: ...

Asuna looks at Negi with a silent expression blinks a bit and then starts rubbing and scratching her head hard.

Asuna: Mmmmmmmph!

She then grabs her test score papers and waves them up high.

Asuna: All right, sheesh! I get it already! So that means all we have to do is get back to studying then! Right?

Negi: Huh?

Asuna behaves melodramatically as she scribbles hard on her notebook with eyes closed.

Asuna: You want to become a Magis… what's it called, don't you? So you've got a job to do right now as my teacher and help me out here. So...! I guess I'll cooperate with you!

Negi: Eh… ah! Asuna…!

Asuna: But don't get me wrong, okay? It's just that Professor Takahata spent a lot of time trying to help me last year and I just don't want to let him down. You got it?

Negi: Yes, I understand… thank you…

Asuna: ...

**Its commercial time, boring! Or is school boring more? Or not as much as Character Development? :P**

We cut to night time outside the dorms as we look at the windows.

Asuna: All done!

Asuna wields her test paper up front of Negi.

Asuna: How about that?

Negi: Ah.

Asuna: Now get marking!

Negi starts grading her paper as Asuna waits in the back pouting and anxious at waiting her results. Negi suddenly stands up and stood still.

Negi: Ummm, how should I say this Asuna…

Asuna: ...!

Asuna stood still trying not to freak out of another bad score. She keeps her hopes up as Negi turns to Asuna and holds her grade up and smiles with his eyes closed.

Negi: Congratulations. You passed with a 7.

Asuna: Yaaaaaaah!

Negi: You should be proud of yourself. You really worked hard and you meant it too.

Asuna: I know I'll never be Shakespeare, but at least I… eh?

Negi: Huh?

Asuna gets close to Negi and sniffs at him.

Asuna: **sniff** When was the last time you took a bath?

Negi gasps with a worried face.

Asuna: We fell into a pile of garbage this morning, and you still didn't take a bath?

Negi: Well… no.

Asuna: And why not?

Negi: I've just been very busy with teaching and in the teacher's lounge preparing for other things, and um…

Asuna then gets the map of the dorm and other buildings to show Negi.

Asuna: All right, then. We just need to go to the bathhouse. There's one close by so we can go there right now.

Negi groans with childish anguish.

Asuna: What's wrong? Why are you whining to yourself?

Negi turns and faces down speaking softly of embarrassment.

Negi: I-it's just that… I-I…

Asuna: Huh?

She gets closer to hear him speak up.

Negi: I just… hate baths… that's all.

Asuna grabs Negi by the collar and drags him.

Negi: Ahh!

Asuna: Hate baths, do ya? You're coming with me, mister!

Inside the bathhouse where the camera faces at the sign where it says 'baths' and the arrow points left as we hear the commotion between Negi and Asuna.

Negi: Uughhhhh! Hey! No! Cut it out!

Asuna: Ugh! Why are you so embarrassed? You're just a kid. Now get naked and GET IN ALREADY! Yagh!

Asuna in her azure color swimsuit throws Negi naked into the pool with a furious expression.

Negi: Yaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa! **Splash**

Asuna: Gosh! You're such a pain in the butt! Seriously!

Negi sticks his head out with his mouth still inside.

Negi: I'm your teacher. You're supposed to treat me with respect.

Negi gets up and looks around surprised at how big the bathhouse is. Everywhere at the bathhouse is filled with palm trees, Jacuzzis, tripods, stairs, bigger pools, and more showers.

Negi: Wah! What is this place?

Asuna: It's the pride of our dormitory. It's our community baths, silly.

Asuna walks to near one of the showers as she gets the basin, soap and shampoo.

Negi: Wow! It's huge!

Asuna begins filling up a basin with water.

Asuna: Haha yeah I know. We always have a hundred people bathing here at the same time so we need one this big.

Negi: Aaah… just like those public baths I read in the Japanese guide book.

Asuna: Yup, pretty much. *Gets up behind Negi* And now… we have work to do.

Negi: Huh?

Negi turns around and sees Asuna smiling with mean eyes holding a bar of soap and a towel.

Asuna: That's right. Time to say goodbye to 10 years of filth, little man!

Negi: Wait… you're not actually going to try to…

As he tries to walk away, Asuna stops him by grabbing him by his head.

Asuna: Hold it, Squeaky!

Right by the showers, Asuna starts washing his hair with soap, shampoo and scrubs him hard while he sits on a stool with a towel on and with his eyes closed.

Asuna: Make sure you keep your eyes closed, K? *Scrubs some more* I can't believe I'm doing this. You'd think a ten-year old boy would've figured out how to wash his own hair by now but noooooooo.

Pours water on his head.

Asuna: And here I am, a student of a ten-year old who happens to be my teacher, giving him a bath. It feels like you're my brother who hasn't learned on his own already.

Negi: Well actually… I'm 9 and 3/4, kind of…

Asuna: 9 ¾? My homeroom teacher isn't even 10 years old? Oh man. You just get more and more childish, you know that?

Pours more shampoo on her hand and scrubs his head harder while grinding her teeth.

Negi: Ow ow ow ow owie!

Asuna: Sheesh!

Negi: Not so rough, Asuna! Please!

Asuna: Look teach, I have an early start tomorrow with my paper route first thing in the morning. I don't have time for this. I got to get to bed soon so just stay still and quit whining. I gotta' do this fast.

Negi: Your job? You have to deliver newspapers again tomorrow? It sounds very hard to do, especially waking up at the crack of dawn. I don't understand why you have to have a part-time job while you're in middle school. It's not like your school isn't covered… at least by parents who pay for the school, unless you have a loan.

Asuna: Well you see… I don't have any parents. I'm paying for the school myself.

Negi: Huh?

Asuna: I don't know, I felt like I was accepting charity. Ever since I was little, the dean took me in a very long time ago and he's been very great to me. But it's not fair for me to sponge off him for everything so I try to help out with the tuition as much as possible.

Pours water on his head.

Asuna: He says I didn't have to do that but I said I don't mind because I also find that paper delivery isn't all that hard. It's kind of fun.

Puts the basin back down and continues scrubbing his hair.

Asuna: And it also keeps me fit and top shape.

Negi begins to tremble and whimper.

Asuna: Hm?

Negi turns to her with eyes falling out crying.

Asuna: Wah! Hey! What's the matter with you!

Negi: I-I had no idea… you've gone through so much in your life, Asuna. And losing your parents is such a terrible way to suffer through. I just feel so bad for you.

Asuna: ...

Negi looks down and cries for her.

Negi: I completely misjudged you for as long as I've known you. I'm really sorry.

Asuna: Don't you dare pity me! That kind of sympathy is the last thing I need, okay?

Negi: ...

Asuna: And at any rate, from what I heard, you don't have a mom or a dad either, right?

Negi: No, but I always had my big sister with me, Nekane… and my childhood friend… Anya…

Asuna: And I've had Konoka and her grandfather, Dean Konoe… and Professor Takahata, and… Waaaaah!

Negi: Aaaaaah!

As she was about to reach the basin, she slips on the soap bar and falls on top of Negi as Negi falls off the stool too. Both have fallen off on the ground except Asuna grapples onto Negi's arms as he's on the bottom and Asuna's kneeling on top over him. both blush lightly.

Negi: Uhh...

Asuna: S-Sorry about that. Are you okay?

Negi: Yes, I'm fine...

Asuna: Huh?

Negi: W-what is it?

Then a chatter occurs as both hear that everyone from class is about to enter the bathhouse.

Asuna: What? No one ever comes here at this time of night.

Negi: Aah!

Asuna: This is bad. If they see us in here together, they'll totally get the wrong idea. We gotta' hide, Negi. Come on.

Asuna gets up from Negi, shoves the things away by the showers, grabs Negi and jumps in the pool with him swimming away by the far end where the middle isle and the palm tree is. We see Fuka and Fumika talking while everyone else such as Kazumi, Chizuru, Haruna, Ako, Makie, and everyone else walking in their bathrobe tied around them holding their shower caddies filled with shampoo and sponges and walking toward the showers and the pools. Asuna and Negi finally made it behind the middle isle ducking as they hide. We see Makie and Yuna showering and enjoying themselves, Sakurako talking to Madoka while Misa scrubs herself with her sponge, and in the Jacuzzis are Evangeline and Chachamaru inside. Everyone then gets inside the pool naked, wrapped in towels around their waist, their heads, while talking and relaxing. We then cut to Nodoka naked as she smiles and scrubs her body while Konoka joins in.

Konoka: Mind if I join you?

Nodoka: Ah?

Konoka sits beside her, hums to herself and scrubs herself too. Nodoka looks at her and then thinks to herself about Negi and then starts to ask her.

Nodoka: Umm Konoka?

Konoka: Yes?

Nodoka: Can I ask you something?

Konoka: Uh huh.

Nodoka was hesitant on asking and blushes lightly.

Nodoka: It's just… I uh… I was wondering…

Konoka: Nodoka, just ask.

Nodoka: Well I… I heard that Professor Springfield was living with you and I was just wondering if it's true or not.

Ayaka: I'm sorry, what? Did you say that Negi is living with Konoka?

Konoka: Mmhmm. Grandpa asked me and Asuna to take him in.

Ayaka: Wait, the dean approved?

Konoka: That's right.

Ayaka then has her thump on her grinding teeth.

Ayaka: So, the sweet innocent Negi Springfield is being forced to room in with that red haired viper face, Asuna?

Konoka: Well, and me.

Nodoka: ... _So Negi is living next door from ours after all…_

Ayaka: I can't believe this.

Konoka: Asuna couldn't either but she had no choice as the matter.

Haruna leans in between Konoka and Nodoka.

Haruna: Hey, I wonder if we can ask the dean if he can let Professor Negi room in with us too, you know? Help shower the burden for mankind and all that. *Turns to Nodoka* So? What do you think?

Nodoka: Uh?

Ayaka: Hold it! You can't just decide for yourself. I mean, first it is the dean's decision.

We cut to Asuna and Negi as they are under the palm tree leafs eavesdropping on their conversation.

Ayaka: Second, if Professor Springfield is going to room with someone, it should be with someone who can help him on the road to maturity.

Asuna: Road to maturity. Yeah, I just bet.

Negi: What's going on, Asuna?

Asuna: Shhh.

We cut back to Ayaka and the group.

Ayaka: He may be a genius and intellectually, but emotionally and physically, he is still just a child. That's why I think that there is someone else more suitable to give him more of an upbringing of wondrous femininity.

Cut back to Asuna with an odd expression.

Asuna: _Upbringing…?_

Ayaka: Yes, what he needs is a motherly figure. Someone required with internal instincts. Someone full of tolerance to take care and look after him. Someone with motherly proportions… all inside and out!

Everyone is silent for a sec... Haruna then looks at her breasts and starts to touch her own cleavage and presses them.

Haruna: But when it comes to breasts, then it has to be me because mine are bigger. Don't you think so, Nodoka? Don't you think my breasts bigger?

Nodoka: Uhh.. *nods* uh huh.

Yue then comes in naked and joins the conversation as she kneels down.

Yue: If someone does have larger mammaries that follows then they would be more maternal.

Haruna: Yeah! So that settles it. Professor Negi can stay with us for awhile, Nodoka. Isn't that great?

Ayaka: Now wait! If size does matter, then a cow would do just fine!

Haruna: Not maternal enough!

As Negi and Asuna keep overhearing the conversation.

Negi: W-what's going on? Does it sound like they're going to room me in with a cow or something?

Asuna: Who knows. Sounds like it to me. Not that I care, good riddance I say.

Negi: …Mmm yeah, good riddance.

Back to Ayaka with the group...

Ayaka: When it comes to superiority and size from top to waist, I win hands down! Maybe others could win possibly by bust line but that's because they're fat.

Haruna as she gets up with a competitive look on her face.

Haruna: Are you challenging me, Class Rep!

Ayaka: Oh I'm sorry, I actually meant how thin you are as a pencil without a lead.

Haruna: Grrr! All right, then it's war!

Ayaka: You're on!

Nodoka carries a sweat drop on her head as Kaede walks by after hearing the commotion.

Kaede: Hey, guys. What's all the commotion?

Ayaka and Haruna both look at Kaede and turned surprised.

Ayaka and Haruna: …Ah!

Both observe in shock at Kaede's body as her breasts are larger than both of theirs.

Ayaka: Umm oh nothing, we were just… talking…

Haruna: Y-yeah, just… small, big things… yeah.

Kaede: Oh, okay then. *Walks to Konoka* Hey Konoka.

Konoka: Oh, hi Kaede.

Kaede: How's it going?

Konoka: Oh pretty good. Did you make it out okay at Negi's after-school session?

As they continue making small talk, both Ayaka and Haruna staring at Kaede's with their weird shocked expression.

Ayaka: You know, at any rate how she grows, wouldn't you think she'd be in junior high school, not middle school?

Haruna: At what rate are we talking about here… 180 cm?

Ayaka: Probably…

Yue pops up between the two of them.

Yue: I don't think you both are aware but it is not just Kaede you should be worried about.

Ayaka and Haruna: Huh?

Yue: Just look around you.

Ayaka and Haruna: Huh? Ahh!

As both look around, they see Kizumi's medium size breasts decently big as she's grabbing her shampoo and Chizuru coming from behind her as she is walking around her as they see how her breasts are even bigger than the rest. Both Ayaka and Haruna still shocked at the whole thing as they look the other direction and they see Mana rising from the pool after washing her body, they see her hair partially blocking her own large breasts as she gets up and gets out and puts her towel on and walks to Setsuna wearing her towel to a corner to talk. Both pass behind Ayaka and Haruna as both remain shocked at the competition around them.

Ayaka: _Are they really all middle schoolers?_

Ayaka with a gloomy background and a sweat drop on her head as she remains calm and giggles to bring positive reinforcement around.

Ayaka: Hohohoho, my. Quite a lot of unusual people we have here, huh Haruna?

Haruna plays along folding her arms together.

Haruna: Hahaha, yeah… sure are right about that… hehe very unusual.

Ayaka: Hehehe... *sternly eyes* It's almost hard to believe that everyone is in our class.

Yue keeps watching as they continue in their conversation.

Haruna: Why don't we try a different challenge?

Ayaka: Good idea!

Fuka hears the conversation and intrudes in.

Fuka: Challenge? What challenge are you guys talking about?

Ayaka: Oh, nothing. Nothing really.

Yue: Hmph...

Yue smiles and Chizuru swims up behind her.

Chizuru: Hey. What's going on over here?

Yue: **giggles and blushes** A boob challenge. Whoever has the biggest boobs wins Professor Negi.

Haruna and Ayaka Aagh! Yue!

Fuka: Whoa, really!

Mostly Everyone: Aaaaaaaaah?

Makie was showering her hair when she then hears everyone exclaiming in excitement.

Makie: Huh? What? I missed something good, didn't I?

Sakurako walks up to Makie by the side of the showers.

Sakurako: Hee hee hee, there's a challenge going on!

Makie: Really? What kind of challenge?

Sakurako: Whoever has the biggest boobs gets to have Professor Negi!

Makie: Gets to have?

We then go to the entire group who is now involved in the challenge.

Fei Ku: If by having him, that means you get to do anything you want with him, right?

Natsumi: Oh like he has to do your homework? I'm in!

Kaede: But first, how do we figure out who has bigger boobs?

Kizumi walks up in the commotion as she's announcing how the contest works.

Kizumi: Hehehehe… If it's data on the class of 2-A students you want, look no further.

Fei Ku: And the famous paparazzi strikes again!

She then turns her head the side with her eyes closed.

Kazumi: I only report the truth, blondie.

Konoka: Soooooo? Tell us who's the biggest.

Haruna: Yeah, come on! You gonna' tell us or what?

Kazumi holds her clip board of the class list to analyze.

Kizumi: Okay, as I've done numerous studies, *Everyone awaits* …and according to my calculations …the girl with the biggest breast in class 2-A is…

She points with the clipboard.

Kazumi: …Chizuru Naba!

Everyone: Ahhhh?

Fuka: So Chizuru wins? She gets to keep Negi all to herself?

Kaede: Mhm.

Chizuru blushes with her hands on her cheeks.

Chizuru: Oh myyyyyy…

Ayaka: No, that can't be. We're all still growing here! I want a retrial!

Kizumi: So how do you want to do this then?

Back to Asuna and Negi as the commotion commences again, Asuna puts her palm on her forehead and a sweat drops her head.

Asuna: This is getting out of hand…

Negi: I think they're going to be there for awhile.

Asuna: Yeah. We need to get out of here.

Returning to the group again...

Kizumi: Okay, then its decided. We'll do a fair challenge of the size done in measurements and style.

Yue: Let the battle royale for the hand of the fair Professor Negi begin.

Fei Ku: This is it. You go girl! Give it all you got!

Kaede: So if I win this boob challenge, then I get to room with Professor Negi. No take backs, right?

Fei Ku: Right! But how do we decide? Cup size Or bust width?

Kizumi: That's where this handy little tool comes in.

She says as she gets out the measuring rollup tape.

Kazumi: Are you ready, girls?

Snaps the tape flat making a whip sound. Nodoka whimpers in embarrassment as she checks on her size by lightly peeking down from her towel she's holding to look at her size and she whimpers in low morale she has no chance of winning. Haruna places her hand on her shoulders with a confident look.

Haruna: All right! I'm going to go and win this one for you, Nodoka.

Nodoka: **Whimpers** Oh, please…

Haruna: Don't worry, I got your back, girl.

Back to Asuna and Negi, she sees them distracted with the challenge and turns to Negi.

Asuna: Now's our chance to escape.

Negi: B-but the door…

Asuna and Negi both look as Setsuna and Mana are near the exit talking.

Asuna: Blocked, we need another way out.

Negi: …Hmmm, well if I can get to my staff, then I can get us out of here.

Looks at the staff by the wall near Setsuna and Mana.

Negi: If we fly out of the window, we don't have to go through the changing rooms.

Asuna: Yeah, that's right. I forgot you can use magic. All right then, mission staff. Let's move.

As Asuna and Negi sneak out from the palm tree heading toward the stairs away from the group as their competing in the challenge, Asuna gets out first and then pulls Negi out…

Asuna: All right, hurry! Go go go!

Asuna pulls Negi out and over her leg to move and get his staff but Negi trips and falls and Asuna as well falls on top of him and make a thud noise.

Negi: Gaah!

Asuna: Waah!

While Kizumi was measuring with the ruler tape, Konoka and everyone hears the noise and looks at Asuna and Negi on the floor.

Konoka: Is that… Negi?

Everyone walks up near to see Asuna on top of Negi.

Asuna: Huh? Ahhh!

She kneels up and embarrassed by the incident and trembles what to say to everyone.

Ayaka: Grrrr. Asuna! What are you thinking tackling Negi while he's in a towel! Where were you raised!

Asuna: But I-I… I didn't…

Asuna sees Ayaka and everyone, even Nodoka shocked at what they are seeing.

Ayaka: How could you treat your homeroom teacher with… half-naked disrespect!

Ayaka jumps on her waving her anger at her strangling her by her swimsuit while she's in a towel.

Ayaka: That's it! There is no way we can ever leave Negi in the care of someone like you! You are despicable!

Asuna could do nothing but defend herself from Ayaka's wildly arm throbbing with her arms up.

Asuna: This isn't what it looks like!

Ayaka: Enough of your lies! I knew leaving him with you was a huge mistake. Wait until I talk to the dean!

Negi: _This is bad! They're going to room me with whoever has the biggest… breasts!_

As he looks back and forth and then sees his staff.

Negi: Ah!

He then looks at them with an upset look.

Negi: _They left me with no other choice._

He runs up to his staff, grabs it and hides behind the wall with a determined face and silently chants in latin a spell.

Negi: _**Aer aer amplificet mammas…**_

As Mana walks away after finishing her talk, Setsuna notices Negi as she looks at him beside the wall holding his staff as it glows and chants his spell. Of course she wonders what's going on but she finds out later as we are back to the fight with Ayaka and Asuna.

Ayaka: What'd you say, evil monkey!

Asuna: Are you freakin' deaf? Or blind? Whatever, I said… Gguuhh!

Her chest suddenly enlarges a bit.

Ayaka: Ehhh?

Asuna: H-hh-Huuuuh? Aahhh!

Then suddenly enlarges to immense size to 30 DD.

Ayaka: Yaaaah!

Everyone in shock with weird eyes looks at Asuna's chest and gasped.

Haruna: T-they're huge…

Ayaka's pointing at her raises up shaking in shock.

Ayaka: A-Asuna…? A… Are Th-those…

Kizumi: Step aside! Let me see!

She comes up from the crowd to look at her close up.

Kazumi: Oh wow! They gotta' be double-D's

Ayaka: It… That's not possible. She was …flat.

Sakurako: Asuna is the winner!

Everyone cheers!

Konoka: Yes! We win! Way to go, Asuna!

Ayaka: There's no way that was just natural! It was unnatural I tell ya! Unnatural! She cheated!

Chizuru admits defeat as she smiles with her eyes closed.

Chizuru: So close… Oh well. I don't mind visiting once in awhile.

Sakurako: Nice Asuna! Do you do any special exercises?

Makie: If Negi starts staring, send him over to our place for a little while if you like.

Haruna: I'm sorry Nodoka, I tried my best.

Nodoka: N-no, it's okay.

Negi: _What a relief. Now I can-_

Asuna: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Negi: Huh? Aaaaah!

Asuna's chest start to enlarge even more and more bigger as she starts screaming and everyone notices and gets shocked.

Ayaka: See! I told you it was unnatural!

Yuna: T-then I-It looks like it's going to blow …

Sakurako: Let's get out of here!

Everyone screaming running a distance from her as it keeps enlarging and Negi with eyes falling out with arms flailing weakly.

Negi: Oh no! Got to stop the spell! But I don't… know how!

Asuna: YaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaAAAhhhh! GGGggggggrrrrr!

As it enlarges more and more suddenly pops loud as her front bathing suit rips as it pops and explodes and she falls back and falls on the ground.

Asuna: YaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The scene is now back at the dorm outside the room where the sign says Asuna, Konoka, and Negi with the paper taped on the door.

Asuna: Just what the hell were you trying to do to me!

Negi: *Thud* Oww!

The view of the room shows Asuna throwing stuff at Negi furiously such as books and her backpack and other things.

Asuna: You nearly blew up my boobs back there, you little creep!

Negi: I'm sorry! Owww! Stooooop!

She grabs a pillow and runs after Negi about to attack him.

Asuna: You are so disgusting you annoying little pest! And you expect me to cooperate?

Negi: I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Ahh!

Asuna beating Negi while Negi ducks from the impact of being hit by her pillow.

Asuna: Maybe you should pack up your stuff and get out right now, you stupid punk!

Negi: But I Eeh! I-I Just wanted to stay with you, Asuna!

Asuna: ...

Silent for a moment with weird eyes and blush and then angry eyes later.

Asuna: I DON'T CARE! I… I…

Calms down later with a light blush and sighs hard.

Asuna: **sigh** Sheesh! I mean… like I care about that. You're such a baby. You little brat.

Negi: It won't happen again, Asuna. I… promise you.

Asuna then beats Negi some more with her pillow continuously.

Asuna: It better not happen again you little minstrel monster or I will kill you, You hear me! I will kill you and I'll kill you some more and more until there's nothing but Negi smeared on the ground!

Negi: Yes, I hear you! I hear you! Please stop hitting me!

Asuna: Gaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Konoka: Asuna?

Asuna: What!

Konoka: Come over here so I can take care of you.

Asuna understood and whacks Negi once more with her pillow.

Negi: Gaahh!

She gets up, drops the pillow, Negi looks back with sorry, and she walks near the bed and kneels as she opens her shirt up so Konoka rubs some ointment on her chest.

Asuna: Gah! Grr!

Konoka: Hang in there, it's not so bad.

Gets more and rubs more on her chest.

Konoka: It's almost done.

Asuna: I can't believe he did that to me.

Konoka: Come on, it was a child's prank. Besides, he prefers to stay with you. And we were all getting carried away with the boob challenge in winning the prize to whoever Negi gets to room with. But he's happy to make you the winner so he doesn't have to go. **giggles**

Continues rubbing more on her while Asuna then shows her face with a light blush and wonders about the reason.

Asuna: ... Why me…?

**Ending credits begin as this episode ends.**


	5. Rumor Flies

**Rumor Flies**

A cry erupts on a cold breezing night of the near full moon. Leaves rustle about as we hear footsteps coming a distance away. We see the pavement with maple leafs on the ground and the footsteps approaching passing by the fallen leaves. The moon is bright and trees were full of branches without leaves but the walkway is full of them. And as we look up, there comes a shadowy figure distance away approaching down the lane as she runs faster, panting, and crying in fear. We see her feet moving fast on the ground as we then pick up on her face. A cry erupts from Makie Sasaki that splits into the cold breezy night as she runs in fear with tears coming out. Ahe notices a stranger following her as she runs with her shower caddy, coming from the bath house and heading home. As Makie continues to run, she trips and falls, then sits back keeping distance from the stranger following her as she still whimpers in fear. She drags herself by a tree leaning back on it and still scared as she looks both ways from the path. She whimpers from being found and then looks up as she then sees the dark figure in a cape flying up and closes in on her neck for a bite!

Makie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night, as it is already dusk and we are now at the dorms once again with the only two windows that have their lights on at this hour. It's another new day as we see a spatula flipping an egg around. Konoka, in an apron with a kitty that says 'pooh!' above it, and wearing flippers with the same logo and word 'pooh!' on it, is making eggs for breakfast with a morning face.

Konoka: Hahhhh…

The toaster pops four breads and butters them all and places them in a plate. Negi is at the table with his palms on his cheeks thinking what a day it is going to be.

Negi: Ahh, what a lovely morning. I feel it's very different today for some reason, like it's going to be a surprise.

Konoka: Thanks for waiting, Negi, for I have the first surprise for you.

She says as she passes through placing Negi's plate in front of him on the table.

Konoka: Here's your fried eggs!

Negi: Ahh!

Negi's astounded as he looks at his fried eggs and English muffin toasted and buttered.

Konoka: Tada! An English-styled breakfast.

Negi: How wonderful. Thank you.

Konoka: You're welcome.

Brings both orange juices over to the short table as Konoka kneels down to eat with him. Negi takes a bite out of the English muffin and eggs while Asuna gets moving and grabs a quick bite of toast for the road.

Konoka: What do you think, Negi?

Asuna: Mmph!

Asuna takes a quick bite on the toast and runs to fetch her paper bag while Negi complements Konoka's cooking.

Negi: Mmm! It's so delicious, Konoka!

Konoka's face turned cheerful with her eyes closed and places her hand on her blushing cheeks.

Konoka: Awww, I'm so happy to hear that, Negi. Asuna always takes what she needs and just runs off. She never has time to complement my cooking.

Asuna stops a sec and turns her head to listen with mouth full.

Asuna: Well excuse me for being in such a hurry. **gulp**

Swallows the food and then runs to the door and shuts it.

Asuna: Later!

Negi: **munching** Mmmph! This really is delicious. You did such a great job designing it. *Eyes closed* I'm sure you'll make a great wife, one day.

Konoka blushed even more as she bonks Negi on the noggin lightly with a tiny mallet.

Konoka: Oh ho, Negi. **giggles**

The scene then goes to the Laundromat room at the bottom floor washing and drying the clothes and towels. Then up to the floor, Konoka and Negi are carrying the stack of towels back to their rooms.

Konoka: Do you need help? Is it too heavy for you?

Negi: I'm fine. Thanks.

Konoka: Hmm, such a strong man.

She says as she smiles with her eyes closed again. Then the scene turns to the carpet being vacuumed by Negi as we turn to the window of it being wiped by Konoka. Then back to both Konoka and Negi cleaning up before it's almost 7 AM. Negi is vacuuming the room while Konoka is wiping the windows with a rag.

Konoka: Almost done here. *Looks back at Negi* Thanks for your help as always.

Negi: It's no problem. I am a lodger after all.

Konoka: Who happens to be my teacher.

Konoka giggles and Negi chuckles more with a light blush.

Negi: _Not only is Konoka good at cooking and cleaning, she's always very nice to be around. What a great person…_

He then looks at her cleaning and arranging things around the desk.

Negi: _Although her sense of humor is a bit rough, she's still a nice girl._

Konoka finishes her rearranging as she looks at everything sparkle clean.

Konoka: All done!

Starts walking the right to put away the rag.

Negi: _And she's very different from Asuna too. Tidy and clean, very organized, and positively overjoyed._

Konoka: Oh Neeegiiii!

Negi: Ah, Yes?

Konoka: When you are done vacuuming, it goes in the utility closet over there.

Negi: Ahh, yes of course! Pardon me for daydreaming!

Konoka: Hehaha, it's okay.

Negi: Hehe, Okay.

Konoka: I'm going to head for school and meet Asuna there. Grandfather also wants to see me before class starts.

Negi: Okay then. I'll have everything put away and I will see you in class.

Konoka: See you soon, Professor Springfield!

Both wave bye as Konoka steps out the door and heads out as Negi keeps vacuuming..

Negi: _…Such a nice girl._

**Time to open the show up again as the credits begin to roll!**

It's time for school again as the warning bell rings and everyone is rushing to their rightful classrooms again. We see Asuna and Konoka skating running together again.

Asuna: Ah jeez! We're going to be late again!

Konoka: Hehe what else is new?

Asuna: I think I know one. And that's a certain lil' pipsqueak who is behind this time.

Konoka: Huh… he still must be trying to catch up. He was cleaning the room and I decided to go on ahead. Maybe I should've waited for him.

Asuna: Hmph! *Smirky with eyes closed* Well I think its good riddance of him even just for spur of moments where I finally get to run to school in peace with no aroma predictions, no pestering, no annoying little bratty-

Negi: Good morning, Asuna.

Asuna: Ahh!

Asuna became shocked and looked her way as well as Konoka both notice Negi caught up with the two of them running so fast to school.

Asuna: Agh! N-Negi, I uhh, didn't see you there.

Konoka: Negi! You made it!

Negi smiles cheerfully with eyes closed.

Negi: Yup.

Konoka: How did you catch up with us?

Negi: **chuckles** I'm fast, aren't I?

Konoka: You sure are. I thought you weren't going to make it.

Negi: Your teacher is always fast at keeping his word.

Konoka: Hehe, my! You're strong and fast! **giggles**

Konoka giggles as Asuna notices how he did catch up. Negi looks at Asuna while she remembers he's a wizard and she looks at his staff and then scoffs as she runs even faster to school.

Konoka: Whoa, wait up, Asuna!

Asuna: Sorry, fast legs!

Negi: It's good to see you trying hard not to be late to class, at least!

Ako: Yoo hoo! Professor!

Negi looks back as he sees Ako and Makie waving at him..

Makie: Good morning, Professor!

Negi: Ah! Makie! Ako! Good morning!

Konoka: Hi!

Ako and Makie catch up to Negi and Konoka while Asuna rushes off even faster to class. The camera then zooms close to Negi's cheerful face as he thinks.

Negi: _Being greeted by everyone in the morning fills up the day with so much cheer. It feels just wonderful being here. Lately, I've been feeling that everyone is finally accepting me as their teacher!_

Negi thought as we see Ako and Makie smiling with their eyes closed while laughing, and Konoka as well why Asuna still runs. Negi smiles back at everything as we then see every student, including Negi, running up the stairs and into the building hall.

Negi: _If this goes on, and I keep doing my best like this, then I'll surely become a great wizard in no time! I've got to keep going._

Negi smiles back at everything as we then see everyone, including Negi, running up the stairs and into the building hall.

We now take place inside the hall where the sign hanging outside the classroom door that says "Mahora Acadamy, Year 2, Class A" is. We then take you inside where Negi reads his paragraph of literature while everyone gazes at his way of teaching with a passion and then he asks someone to translate.

Negi: Now who shall I get to translate the next paragraph for me?

Negi observes the class as they wait on being picked, Ayaka still with an obvious love affectionate expression on him, Nodoka with a light blush on being called on, Sakurako with eyes closed being nervous, and then to Makie just looking at the book not aware of being called on.

Negi: Well then, Makie? How about you, who greeted me so enthusiastically this morning?

Makie: Wha? Eehh? Me? J-just cuz' I said 'hi' to you?

Negi: Mhmm.

Makie: Awwww, that's so mean of you, Negi!

Ayaka quickly got up speaking out of turn.

Ayaka: Professor if you want, I could translate the sentence for y-

Fuuka: Hey, that's not fair! You know how to translate because you're half Japanese!

Ayaka: I am not half-japanese!

Sakurako: Yes you are.

Ayaka: No I am not!

Everyone chatters for a bit.

Negi: Girls, girls, please. I'm happy you all want to translate for me, so why don't we begin in a circle starting with the first row all the way to the back.

Fuka: Great idea!

Sakurako: Yeah!

Negi: Then it's settled. We'll start with Kazumi on the first row on the left side, so that way everyone gets a turn.

Everyone: Yay!

Everyone cheers while Negi giggles a bit with a sweat drop from his head and eyes closed. He then looks at everyone as everyone still cheers and chatters a bit.

Negi: _That way, I can remember all the other students I haven't talked to yet. There's quite a lot of them, and they're all energetic. I wonder if I can get to know all 31 of them this year... _Eh?

A shocking feeling occurs on Negi's head as he opens his eyes suddenly.

Negi: _Wha... Where is this feeling coming from?_

Negi looks at the very back of the row on the left side (The right side of the student's row) as the we zoom in closer on her. Behind Chachamaru reading, he sees Evangeline with a shallow careless look sitting there with her palm on her cheek. Negi looks a bit startled by her presence. He blinks a couple times as he is silent while Evangeline appears to be bored and looks the other way. She seemed to be more silent than ever since no one has heard her speak to anyone which is why most of the classmates just ignore her. Negi on the other hand seems curious about her. After all, he does want to get to know every girl in his class.

Negi: ... _Who is she again?_

Gets out his class list book and opens the page to the class list and sees her picture.

Negi: _Her name is... Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell. The Tea Ceremonial Club Activity, The Japanese Board Gaming Club 'Go', and Flower Arranger._

Looks at the note below her picture.

Negi: _Hm? 'Talk to me when she is troubled.' Uhh..._

Looks up at Evangeline and sees her still looking the other way with her palm on her cheek bored. He blinks a couple times again.

Negi: ... *Blinks* _What kind of trouble?_

We see the building as a few hours passed and the bell rings.

Everyone: Bye Professor!

Negi: See you tomorrow everyone.

Now we see Makie, Sakurako, Fuka, Fumika, and Ayaka walking down the hallway and pass the lockers to get to their dorms.

Makie: Ahh wow, I never thought it'd feel good to be reading literature this semester.

Sakurako: I know, it feels different, doesn't it? Because we're reading it to a 10 year-old. It's almost like reading a little boy to sleep.

Fuka and Fumika giggle about it as Ayaka interrupts.

Ayaka: That is hardly what it looks like here. He's our teacher, not a kindergartner. And don't you forget that, otherwise he wouldn't be here teaching at our middle school. I swear, his teaching knows no bounds and reading to him is always a real honor to me.

Fumika: How come we look kindergartner yet we are both here in middle school?

Fuka: Guess that means we are getting smart like he is.

Fumika: Yeah, you're right. I got to read most of the paragraph he let me read.

Fuka: That means we are developing more brain cells the more we read, huh?

Makie: That's right. I think the more we read, the more smarter we become. If so then this school year might be easier than I thought it would be.

Fuka and Fumika: Yeah!

Ayaka: Dream on 'Dummy Pink.' As much as you wish, it isn't that easy.

Fuka: You're just saying that because you are a lot older.

Fumika whispers to Fuka.

Fumika: And half-japanese.

Ayaka: Excuse me, I said I am not half-Japanese!

Sakurako: Hey Haruna, Konoka! Are you two heading back?

Haruna: Yup.

Konoka: Asuna might be back from her paper delivery so I'm going to go wait on her.

Haruna: And Yue went ahead of me. First I gotta' run for a quick errand.

Sakurako: And Nodoka?

The scene then goes back to the front campus building outside the courtyard at the big stairs as we see Nodoka's feet descend the stairs very carefully while holding onto her stack of books checked out and almost dropping them. Nodoka then slips off and falls off the edge of the stairs along with her books and starts screaming.

Nodoka: Wa, ahh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Then the fall breaks as Negi casts his wind cushion spell below her and then she lands on his back gently.

Nodoka: Ah?

Books crash down all over the floor. Negi appears beneath Nodoka after her soft landing on his back. He responds her usual entrance with a smile.

Negi: Hmm. Hi Nodoka. Right on time.

Nodoka: Professor? Ahh!

She quickly gets up and steps aside a bit from a bit of nervousness.

Negi: **chuckles** That was a close one, huh?

Negi sits up with a light grunt while Nodoka becomes silent and nervous with her hands close together and hides her face.

Negi: You know, this is sort of becoming something of a routine for us lately.

Nodoka: ...?

She thought a bit and remembers the first fall and Negi saves her.

Flashbacks to her first fall as she screams and Negi catches her after he breaks her fall with his wind cushion spell.

Then we see her red face from remembering hte moment.

Nodoka: Ahh...

Negi: It looks like your books have gone everywhere. Let me help you pick them up.

Nodoka looks down with a small surprise of being helped by her teacher. Despite being afraid of men, she wasn't too uncomfortable with this situation. Negi grunts while trying to pick up all her books as Nodoka looks at him helping her.

Negi: I think I can get most of them. Yup. Nothing like teamwork. **grunts** I'll set them right here.

Nodoka: Oh, thank you.

Negi looks back at her.

Nodoka: Professor... It was so kind of you rescuing me the way you always do... I... I'm really... really... *Bows* grateful to you for saving my textbooks, sir!

Negi: Don't worry, it's no problem. It's my job to help you, I'm your teacher.

Nodoka: Oh no... it's not just that. I mean... I mean don't get me wrong, you are a wonderful teacher. But it's not all you are... at least that's... not all you are to me...

With a blush trying to make a complement, she sighs lightly with a small silent moment not knowing what else to say to him. Negi was speechless but more like clueless at what Nodoka was trying to say to him. Surely both wouldn't know how to respond to each other.

Negi: ... *blinks*

Nodoka: ... *blinks*

Both stare at each other blinking a few times while Nodoka blushes still which appears to be one of her big moments alone with Negi... when suddenly, Asuna pops up in the middle of the two having a moment.

Asuna: Yo.

Negi and Nodoka: Ah!

Negi: A-Asuna!

Asuna: That's... my name. *Turns to Nodoka* Hey. What's wrong, bookworm?

Nodoka: Oh, nothing.

Negi: Umm, did you need something, Asuna?

Asuna: Uhh...

As she turns to Negi, then looks at Nodoka with her eyes, feels like needing Negi in private.

Asuna: C-Come here.

Negi: W-Where are we going?

Asuna: I need to show you something. This'll only take a minute.

Asuna pulls Negi's arm while Negi waves to Nodoka..

Negi: Sorry, we'll continue this later, okay Nodoka?

Nodoka didn't say bye to him but she tried to approach him with one step and stops as she wishes to tell Negi something. But they continue to get distant from her as Negi keeps being pulled on the arm by Asuna.

Negi: I don't mean to sound picky but could you please pull my other arm?

Asuna: Oh stop complaining.

Negi: But it's hard to walk!

As both are off distant from Nodoka, she looks down in slight disappointment.

Then at the dorm building.

Asuna: What do you have to say about this, huh?

Asuna reveals a letter to Negi from Meridiana Ludus Magorum.

Asuna: Look familiar?

Negi: Ah...

Asuna: It's air mail from England! See? The return address says Ludus Magorum.

Negi: Yes, I see that.

Asuna: I thought being a wizard was a big secret. I mean what do you think would happen if someone were to read it? Especially if it says your name on it. *Hands it to Negi* I swear, no one has ever gotten enough of you since the first day and I know how they would react if they were to read your own personal mail. You're so careless.

Negi: But who sent this?

Asuna looks as Negi opens the letter reading 'Dear Negi Springfield (next row) Date April 21 (next row) Subject: Congratulations! (next two rows on the right side) From Nekane Springfield' and at the bottom reads a play button, stop button, etc. Then a magical holographical image of Nekane appears as a recording message to Negi as she speaks.

Nekane: Hello Negi. It's been a long time.

Negi: Look! It's from my sister!

Asuna: Cool! Stationary!

Negi: It's just static magical paper.

Asuna: And that girl is your older sister?

Negi: Yeah.

Nekane: How is Japan? Are you getting along with your students?

Asuna: _Wow... Negi said I looked like his sister. *Turns to Negi* I didn't know what a complement he was giving me. She's gorgeous... and so sweet. Is this really how the kid sees me?_

Nekane: Anya has been worried too. So umm... heh, look I know you just arrived... but we want to know if you found your wizarding partner yet.

Asuna: Partner?

Nekane: They say a wizard attracts his partnership who is very close by. I hope and pray that sometime throughout your training, you will find someone wonderful.

Negi shuts his eyes in flattery.

Negi: Nekane, please stop. It's much too soon to be thinking of it.

Asuna rubs her cheek with her finger as Nekane waves her arms up and down like she's in a hurry.

Nekane: Oh dear, I-I have to run now. Ta-ta!

Asuna then nudges Negi on the cheeks trying to get him to talk.

Asuna: Okay kid, you got some explaining to do. What's this partner thing Nekane is talking about? A girlfriend? That's pretty bold for you, you know.

Negi: No, you don't understand! It's not like that at all!

As Negi explains, the background changes to the mountains and statues in front of a female wizard statue holding a staff like Negi's and a male warrior holding and armor and a sword.

Negi: There is a popular legend known throughout the magus world of wizardry; An ancient story. A savior of the magus world who was a great sorceress also had alongside a brave knight who accompanies and protects her.

Asuna pops up in front of the background looking confused.

Asuna: What's this?

Negi: This statue was built at the plaza on the countryside. It shows the partnership of the wizard and her trusted warrior.

Asuna: I'd say that it's a tad bit much to me.

Negi: In accordance as the story goes, in preparation for this approaching quest to the one who goes into society, every magus must have a mate. A "Mage's Desciple," you could say. Or in other words, a partner. Partners who are especially important for the magi.

The background goes back to normal in the dorm as the camera is close to Asuna's face.

Asuna: Oooooooohhh... hmm... Do partners have to be members of the opposite sex?

Negi: Well it is not aurora or anything. But typically of course, a man seeks the companionship of a beautiful woman, and a woman with an attractive man, which is why so many magical partnerships have hidden marriages as proposals.

Asuna suddenly pinches both Negi's cheeks and stretches them both.

Asuna: You really think someone is going to wanna' marry you with this face? Huh?

Konoka: I get it, Professor. You came to Japan to search for your one true love.

Asuna suddenly lets go of Negi's cheeks as they suddenly realize Konoka heard everything and is right next to them.

Negi and Asuna: AHH, Konoka!

Konoka: Well you know our school is nothing but girls. And with that many in our class, you sure have a lot of choices to make.

Asuna: Uhh, how long were you listening?

Konoka: Well let me see... somewhere between magus and marriage.

Negi reacts crazily shaking his head to avoid the situation.

Negi: No, no no no no no! I mean Mongoose and Pourage! I mean Mangoose Pourage! It's just a recipe, that's all! And they're all full of Mangoose, I mean Monkeys...

Negi stops shaking as his eyes turn squiggly.

Asuna: Uh he was just joking.

Konoka: Really...

Konoka suddenly appears at the door with it wide open.

Konoka: Everyone! I heard Negi came to Japan to find his true loooooove!

Asuna: Konoka!

Negi: Konoka, No! That's not true! I really came here to teach! STOP!

Konoka then turned back to Negi and Asuna as she waves her hand over her mouth in a laughing matter.

Konoka: Hahaha, I'm sorry Negi. I was kidding.

Asuna: That sure wasn't funny, though.

Konoka: Relax, I don't think anyone heard that.

Asuna: Well next time, don't make such a big scene about it.

Konoka: I just came here to inform you that grandpa needs me so I'll be home late tonight.

Asuna: Oh, well okay then.

Konoka opens the door and winks at Negi with her finger up.

Konoka: Don't worry, Negi. I won't say anything to anyone. You're secret rumor, *winks* is safe with me.

Closes the door and walks out as she giggles. Negi blushed lightly and still feels scared of his secret being told as he groans. Asuna rushes to the door and opens it.

Asuna: Konoka! You better not!

Konoka: I won't, I won't! I promise!

She continues to walk as she goes down the stairs out of sight.

Asuna: ...You better not.

Negi pops below next to her still worried while holding onto his letter.

Negi: You really think she's not going to tell?

Asuna: Nah, she won't. She may act funny at times but she always keeps her word.

Negi: Well that's good. I was beginning to worry what I'd do if my cover was blown.

Asuna: Yeah, I know it feels shocking, doesn't it?

Beside the door outside the dorm room are Fuka and Fumika holding the glass next to the door to evesdrop. Fuka whispers to Fumika.

Fuka: Hehehe, this is great. Did you hear what I heard?

Fumika: Uh huh.

Fuka and Fumika both giggle as they quietly slip out of the dormitory hall and burst right into the Ayaka's room.

Fuka and Fumika: Heeeeeey!

Fumika: This is incredible!

Ayaka: What are you two blabbering about?

Fuka: The whole reason Negi came to Japan was to find his one true love!

Ayaka: Wait, what did you say!

Fumika: He's looking for a partner.

Ayaka: **gasps**

Kazumi: A partner?

Scene cuts to the bottom floor in front of the vending machine and soda machine where Yuna, Ako, Misa, Sakurako, and Misora talk about the rumor.

Sakurako: Partner? You mean like a lover?

Misa: Yeah, or short, a fiancé!

Sakurako: Oooooh!

Yuna: It's just a rumor now but I hear that Professor Springfield is actually a prince from a small kingdom in England to hide his identity.

Ako: Well if that's true then whoever marries him should become a princess.

Sakurako: Yeah, yeah! He's bonified! He's Royalty!

Scene cuts to the stairs to Makie with her elbows on the handles daydreaming her fantasy.

Makie: You know how wonderful it would be if I become a princess? I think Professor Springfield would pick me.

Fumika: Me too, me too, me too!

Scene cuts next to the bathroom to Fuuka telling Haruna the rumor next.

Fuka: Negi is a prince and he came to Japan to find a bride.

Haruna: Oohh. That's interesting.

Scene then cuts in front of Nodoka's bright blushing and surprised face.

Nodoka: But how can that be? He's 10 years old!

Haruna: Still, that doesn't negate the fact that our professor is a crowned prince of his own country and that he is here in our academy in search of mate.

Yue: According to my sources, he's the son of the president.

Haruna: I'll stick with the prince. It sounds more romantic.

Yue: Moonlit walks on the lighted house swan sounds romantic to me.

Haruna: Snivelers, remember?

Yue: Oh yeah.

Nodoka thinks as she looks down blushing very red while her eyes are trembling.

Nodoka: I wonder who he really is looking for...

Yue: *Turns to Nodoka* Huh?

Nodoka: ...

**While rumor spreads, we'll be taking a 5 minute break to have Negi prepare for the worst case scenario yet.**

We see Negi walking alone down walkway in the middle of a district around few blocks off the dorms.

Negi: That sure was a close one.

Negi thinks as his mind opens a little black box imagining himself as an ermine with an akward reaction.

Negi: If everyone really did find out I am a wizard, then I'd get recalled of unreliable partners that could expose the news to everyone and it would mean being turned into an ermine. I'd better start being more careful not to let anyone find out.

Negi then turns his head down and glooms a bit about finding a partner.

Negi: As a magista magorum... I know I have to find a partner, but does it really have to be so soon?

Negi shakes his head and his attitude changes as he speaks up with both of his fists formed.

Negi: School's more important right now! I can't worry about that. I'm going to focus more on my training and be the best teacher there can be!

Ayaka: Professor Springfield!

Negi with his eyes closed and a smile at recognizing his student turns around.

Negi: Yes? Huh?

As he then opens his eyes and notices that half the entire class has gathered up around him.

Negi: Aaaaah!

Ayaka spoke first with a blushing desi.

Ayaka: We're ready to be your choice! Who's it going to be?

Sakurako: How about me, Prince Negi!

Negi appears in a panicky stance.

Negi: Prince! What's going on?

Kazumi: You're looking for a partner, aren't you?

Negi: Aaaahh!

As Negi backs up a bit to a pole, everyone still gathers close to him.

Yuna: Is it meaning a girlfriend or a fiancé in England?

Sakurako: Will there be a ball held in your royal kingdom, sir?

Nodoka: Um, Professor? I uhh, I have a question.

Everyone chatters as Negi is backed up against a pole.

Negi: H-How did you all hear about this?

Facing the crowd, they turn more excited.

Sakurako: So it is true! Negi's a prince!

Kazumi pops up with a mic.

Kazumi: Then I'll guess that staff you carry around must be a symbol of royal, am I right?

Ayaka pops up followed by Fumika, Fuka, and Makie.

Ayaka: Please, make me your partner, Professor.

Fumika: Make me your princess!

Fuka: Me too! Me too!

Makie: Well, Negi?

Negi begins cracking up as he then starts crying with tears flying and then runs away.

Negi: Ahhhh! You're all mad!

Fuka: Hey, he's getting away!

Fumika: After him!

Everyone runs after him yelling his name asking for an answer.

Negi: Bwaaaaah! This is bad!

Negi runs down the corner and turns quickly running the other way pass the building while others catch up with him and suddenly as they peek through the other side of the wall, he was gone all of a sudden. Fuka jumps abroad the side of the wall to surprise Negi and Kazumi as well while holding a mic.

Fuka: Prince Negi! Huh?

Kazumi: Huh? What the...

As we observe from bird's eye, all start looking around for Negi.

Fuka: He's gone!

Fumika: Where'd he go?

Fuka: Come on! Let's search for him!

Kazumi: Where could he have gone to?

As the view zooms out, we see Negi flying on his staff to get away from the flies to the school and lands by the locker room. Negi gets down and runs panting on his way to hide when he suddenly bumps into Takahata.

Negi: **pant pant pant** Oof!

Takahata: Whoa, Negi. Are you all right?

Negi: Oh, Takamichi. Pardon me, but I'm in a hurry. I need to hide somewhere.

Takahata: Why? Is there a problem?

Negi: You could say that. And well... *Looks back* it's coming this way.

Takahata: Hmmm...

The scene goes back to the mob of girls looking for Negi in bird view. The whole crowd gathers at the entrance where Negi went in as they suddenly are stopped by Takahata.

Crowd chatters asking for Negi as Takahata backs them away.

Sakurako: Is Professor Negi in there?

Girls chatter.

Takahata: Girls, girls! Please stop! Professor Negi is not attending to your attention right now!

Crowd goes 'awww!' and still chatters asking questions.

Fuka: But we heard rumor that Professor Negi was looking for a partner.

Fumika: Yeah, we wanted to ask him who he was looking for.

Takahata: Professor Negi isn't looking for anyone. Now please! Put all this rumor behind you and go back to your dorms.

Crowd: Awwwww!

The crowd gives up and starts walking away and heading back to the dorms.

As Takahata watches them walk until they are a lil' off distant, Negi pops his head out.

Negi: Thank you, Takamichi.

Takahata: It's no problem. They won't bother you anymore. Oh, and by the way, I have something to remind you about tomorrow.

Negi: About what, sir?

Takahata: Come with me to the dean's office and you'll see.

Negi: Umm, okay...

Takahata: And don't worry, you won't be late getting back to Asuna. Konoka is still with the dean at this moment. I'll make sure she takes you back there safely.

Negi: Okay, thank you.

As Negi and Takahata walk to his office, the scene goes to the bathhouse where everyone is bathing and chit chatting while some talk about today. Ayaka slants on the edge feeling upset.

Ayaka: Oooohhh, what a gyp. I can't believe this.

Kazumi: I know, like what a bummer. I had an insight for a good scoop too.

Sakurako: And we lost Professor Negi in sight.

Kazumi: Yeah, like how did he move so fast?

Yuna: For a little guy, he sure is fast and hides pretty well.

Ako: You guys, maybe we shouldn't have all came up on him like that and scared him off.

Everyone: Hmmmmmmm...

Everyone now feels down about it.

Ayaka: Now I feel bad what I did.

Fuka and Fumika: Me too...

They say as they start blowing down the water emitting bubbles. Meanwhile, Makie appears dressed up and about to go back to the dorms. Ako notices and turns to Makie.

Ako: You're leaving?

Makie: Hmm? Yeah. I am. I'll see you at school.

Ako: Mkay. Bye.

Makie: Bye.

Makie runs off as the camera shows Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka together showering as Makie runs past them.

Haruna: Don't feel bad about it. You weren't involved as much as the others were.

Nodoka: I know...

Yue: *Turns to them* Maybe the rumor meant for something involved with school.

Haruna: Nah, that can't be it. It must be something very personal; otherwise he wouldn't have run away from us. Did you see how he was reacting when we found out?

Yue: Nodoka, what were you curious to ask him about that you never got to?

Nodoka: ...I just ...wonder who he really is looking for.

Haruna: For a partner?

Nodoka: Yeah but who he really is looking for... in his life.

Haruna and Yue: ...Ohhh.

Nodoka: Hm...

What a horrible night to have a curse as it turns out, Makie is walking alone on the night all by herself happily when she started hearing eerie noises in the woods that started to creep her out. Trees rustle and swooshing noises occur nearby and spooked her and she walks more but then speeds up hearing more of the spooky noises and feels like she is being followed which leads to the very beginning of when Makie was being followed and bitten by the neck by a dark figure. But then as it transcends darker as we zoom in on the dark figure's dark cape.

The next day at school and the bell rings and we face the door inside Negi's class as it opens and Ms. Shizuna makes her appearance to announce the class.

Shizuna: Professor Negi?

Negi: Oh, hello Ms. Minamoto. Is it time right now?

Shizuna: Mmhmm. It is. *Turns to the class* Class? Today is Health Checkup. So please prepare accordingly to Professor Negi's instructions and I'll be waiting at the Nurse's office.

As she closes the door, the scene then takes place at the Nurse's office where Chisame was about to leave passing through Negi as he stands and watches her leave. He then looks forward and then changes in a stunned expression to see Evavngeline walk by inside the office for her checkup. Negi stares with small shock to feel the gaze coming from her again as the we see her moving by in slow motion with her hair flowing slowly as she walks. As she is unseen due to her checkup procedure, Negi takes his book and looks up her name again and wonders about her with a puzzling thought. Then at the hallway, Nodoka was called next. As she was walking inside, she sees Negi with a puzzling thought. As she was looking at him while Negi isn't looking, Evangelie walks by passing between Negi and Nodoka and with another dark gaze but in the way of Nodoka as Evangeline takes a tiny gaze at her while she gasps lightly with small bad vibes coming from her. Negi notices the gaze as he looks up to see Evangeline walk past Nodoka and walks out of the office. Nodoka still stands there a little frightened by her presence while Negi looks out the office where she left. Both spaced out as Shizuna calls for her next patient.

Shizuna: Nodoka Miyazaki? Nodoka?

Nodoka: Huh? *Turns to Shizuna* Oh, I'm coming!

Nodoka approaches Shizuna as we zoom in close to Negi's face still wondering of that strange student Evangline.

Negi: _What was that?_ ...

So after the next bad vibes from the cold student, we cut back to inside the classroom the class is by themselves without Negi for a bit while they have their own little chit chatting.

Kaede: Sooo... Hamlet is a pastry?

Fumika leans in to Kaede to whisper.

Fumika: He's Danish, you know. Like from Denmark?

Kaede has her arm behind her back.

Kaede: Ooohhhh Is that what that means? I thought it was symbolic or something.

Everyone laughs at Kaede's mislead thoughts.

Misora: Hey, did anyone hear the rumors today?

Misa: Yeah, about Sakura Blvd.?

Natsumi: Yeah, crazy article, huh? I bet Kazumi wrote it.

Asuna: Oh, that. Give me a break. She's so full of it. That picture doesn't prove anything.

Fuka: What article is that?

Fumika: Yeah, what's the rumor about?

Misora: Oh nothing much. Something crazy happened on Sakura Blvd. just recently.

Fuka: Like what?

Natsumi: Nothing but a terrible tale. *Covers her eyes* They say that when there is a full moon, and among the rows of the trees, there appears wrapped in darkness, a vampire to SUCK YOUR BLOOD!

Fuka and Fumika: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

She yells as she appears with a creepy expression and creepy nails. Fuka and Fumika react screaming in terror like little kids due to Natsumi's drama role to imitate the vampire scene.

Some stare and some laugh like Konoka and Sakurako.

Sakurako: Maybe it is actually some kind of blood-sucking creature that always waits in the den of night-

Konoka: Hiding beneath the bushes and waiting to pounce on us-

Sakurako: To sink their fangs on our necks-

Konoka: And only because girl's blood is always the tastiest.

Fuka and Fumika: Nooooooooooooo! Mommy, save uuuuuuuuuuuussssssss!

The twins reacted scared again while Konoka and some of the others laugh again.

Natsumi: Whether it's a vampire or whatever, it won't get me.

Misora: I know this seems silly but just in case... *Pulls up a cross* I brought a cross for protection.

Asuna: Oh give me a break. I can't believe you guys are worried about a vampire. That rumor can't possibly be true.

Sakurako: You sure you're not just saying that? Aren't you a bit afraid?

Asuna: No way. I'm just saying no way vampires, not even those weird drawings on the board Haruna is doing can't possibly exist on our campus.

As we observe the chalk board, Haruna drew how the blood-sucking creature looks like and analyzes the best theories everyone comes up with. (It carries the same drawing as in Negima!)

Haruna: I heard that it can change form. So if it really is a vampire we are looking out for, then it could look like anything.

Natsumi: And that's the best you can come up with?

Haruna: Come on, You gotta' admit, for a monster, it looks freakin' cool. I've outdone myself.

Haruna poses pompous-ish like she's proud of her art, however Natsumi doubts her art.

Natsumi: It doesn't even look right to me. Are we really supposed to believe that's what's out there on our school grounds?

Asuna: Get real. Her drawings are so weird, it makes vampires look more realistic. If stuff like that existed, then...! *Thinks out loud* Tch! Suppose if wizards exist, then I guess vampires would too then, would they?

Evangeline: That's right, Kagurazaka.

Asuna: Eh? Huh?

Her eye turns to the back of the room where Evangeline speaks up for the first time in class. She speaks to Asuna in a very eerie and sincerely evil way that will make her cringe.

Evangeline: Vampires are no different from wizards. If I were you, I'd be wary... or you'll find yourself its next meal. In fact, they say that a vampire absolutely loves and adores cheerful and energetic little girls like you.

Asuna: A-Aaa...?

Everyone turned to Evangeline surprised for her words being spoken the first time.

Fuka: I don't believe it.

Fumika: Evangeline just spoke in class.

Haruna: She was kind of mean.

Sakurako: She usually doesn't talk to anyone ever.

Evangeline smirks at Asuna while she blushed lightly with embarrassment of being told off as Negi suddenly walks in while everyone chatters quietly about the rumors still.

Asuna: Y... yeah well, even if they do like girls, then wizards would... uh.

She turns to Negi as he walks by her.

Negi: Everything all right while I was gone? What's going on?

Asuna: ...Um I don't suppose you got a solution about umm...

Negi: Huh? About what?

Asuna: **sighs** Oh nothing, I was just thinking how if wizards exist, then vampires would not be so farfetched.

Negi: Ah! Asuna! Watch what you say in the classroom!

Ako: Professor Neeeegiiiiiiiii! We have a problem!

Ako opens the door panting hard and draws half the class' attention.

Negi: Huh? What is it, Ako?

Ako looks up from her panting with small tears.

Ako: You have to come! It's Makie!

Negi becomes serious in alert as he prepares for something bad. At the Infirmary, we turn to Makie sleeping in the hospital bed un-conscience.

Negi: Wha... What happened to her?

Ako: Is she gonna' die?

Misora: You think it was a vampire?

Negi: No, of course not.

Fuka and Fumika: Oh Makie!

Shizuna: This young lady was found sound asleep on Sakura Blvd. She was brought to me for safe keeping.

Half the class sigh in small relief and giggle lightly from relief too and for thinking too high of vampires being the case.

Natsumi: You know, you really gave me quite a heart attack there, Ako.

Ako: Yeah well, I was having a heart attack the entire time knowing that Makie had collapsed.

Fuka: Drama queen.

Konoka: Well... the important thing is that she's okay now.

Asuna: Yup. Just good as new.

Negi stares at Makie's state with a serious puzzling look.

Negi: _Perhaps... But something is different about this._

As he looks at Makie, he gets a lil' closer to examine thoroughly.

Negi: _It is faint but… I can sense magic around her..._

Places her hand close to Makie's face.

Negi: _What could this mean? Was there another person involved who can use magic?_

Still puzzled and then notices on Makie's neck as Negi gasps and shows a bite mark on her neck.

Negi: _What is that?_

As Negi thinks about this with a puzzling thought near Makie, Asuna notices him as he thinks about what it could mean as she feels like it might be another person with magic involved. As the entire class leaves the room, Negi stays behind and after Shizuna watches the class leave, she notices Negi's worried face and approaches him.

Shizuna: Professor? Are you all right?

Negi: Huh? Oh, umm...

Shizuna: Is something the matter?

Negi and Shizuna sit down as they talk.

Negi: I was just wondering Ms Shizuna, if you notice anything… serious or frightening about Makie after she was found and brought here? Did you notice anything... a-alarming?

Shizuna: Why no, Negi. I didn't notice anything particularly alarming about Makie Sasake's condition. Why do you ask?

Negi: Oh, no reason.

Shizuna: Of course though, there are others who would disagree with me.

She says as she reaches behind herself on the counter for the news article.

Negi: Huh?

Shizuna hands Negi the article.

Shizuna: Here.

Negi looks at the article as the camera then zooms out of the picture of Makie being alarmed in a fearful state with a terror face and the background screams in horror.

Negi: Eh!

Shizuna: *Eyes closed* **giggles** That Kazumi is really a funny little thing, is she? A story about vampires. What will she think of next?

Negi: *Eyes closed* Hehehe, who knows. Hehehehe...

Negi then opens his eyes and turns serious for a sec.

Negi: _Who knows..._

It is dark again with another horrible night to have a small breezy weather and a full moon on top of that, as the camera looks at it for a bit.

Haruna: Ahhh man, I got side tracked with my drawings on that monster we were debating on what the vampire looked like.

Konoka: A vampire is a person.

Haruna: It could still be a monster for it being a vampire.

Konoka: True that but a vampire still wouldn't turn into something like that, Haruna. They turn into bats.

Haruna: Oh, right.

Asuna: Genius.

Haruna: Whatever, do you think it'll strike again tonight?

Asuna: Oh enough about vampires already, it's gotta' be all wrong. Nothing but a fake.

We now see Asuna, Konoka, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka walking together under the light posts.

Haruna: Whatever. Suppose it did appear, then what?

Asuna: What do you mean?

Haruna: Duh, the vampire.

Asuna: Do you mean the actual thing or one of your questionable drawings again?

Haruna: Pardon a moi but what is your damage?

Asuna: Oh come on. Where have you ever seen a creature that looked like that?

Haruna: It just came to me.

Asuna: Uh huh, sure. And be sure to let us know if you ever see him. Maybe he'll autograph one of your goofy drawings.

Haruna: Shut up!

Konoka: **giggles** You guys...

Haruna: **sigh** All right, enough already. *Looks up at Nodoka* We'll be going to Yue's, Nodoka. See you at school, okay?

Nodoka: All right, bye.

Yue and Haruna both wave by at her as she walks the other direction to the dorms while Yue and Haruna go to their real homes for the night and Asuna and Konoka join them. Asuna looks back at Nodoka walking all by herself.

Asuna: ...

Konoka: Is something wrong, Asuna?

Asuna: I don't know about Bookworm being all by herself. You think she'll be okay?

Konoka: Weren't you saying about vampires not being real?

Asuna: That still doesn't mean it's safe. There might be stalkers or something else.

Konoka: Like the boogeyman?

Asuna: I said enough with the fake tales, already!

Konoka laughs as Asuna breaks a nerve.

Then we see Nodoka walking alone as she hums and sings to herself alone and as she walks past the soda machines and under the light posts and then comes across Sakura Blvd.

Nodoka: Hmmm Hmm hmmm hm hm hmmm **gasps**

She gasps lightly and looks at the lane.

Nodoka: S-Sakura Blvd... I wonder if it's true... about vampires...

Wind blows as leaves rustle by moving her skirt about and she places her hand by her blowing hair.

Nodoka: Ahh.

The trees above her glimmer with darkness and light by the moon's light and the dark atmosphere around while the leaves rustle all around and as the wind blows roughly.

Nodoka: Ahh, wow the wind is picking up all of a sudden. I probably better hurry.

Nodoka starts walking a bit faster as she sings softly to herself while the wind blows rougher. Nodoka sings softly to herself as she walks fast down the lane. The trees then made a loud rustling noise as the wind blows hard.

Nodoka: Ahh!

She looks at the trees looking where the noise came from but hears the wind blow harder making a scary whistling.. She was startled for a sec but keeps walking slowly and picks it up a lil' faster with small hesitant as she continues to sing.

Nodoka: I... I'm not scared...

Wind blows hard while she looks around spooked.

Nodoka: I'm not scared.

She keeps stepping forward as she proceeds onward.

Nodoka: I'm not scared! I'm not scared!

She starts walking faster a little more and keeps going singing.

Nodoka: I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not s-

**WHOOSH**

Nodoka: **gasp**

A sound of a whoosh emerges from the trees as Nodoka stops dead in her tracks after hearing the noise while keeping a frightened reaction. She looks to her left looking around and then turns her head looking behind and sees no one following her. But she notices the fog covering the path she took and gets spooked.

Nodoka: **gulp**

Her eyes tremble and her soft voice starts to crack as she tries to sing some more.

Nodoka: I-I'm not scared.

Her whole body trembles as she turns away and proceeds more and walks slowly not to make herself have a heart attack due to her heart pounding she is able to hear while walking and singing a little more.

Nodoka: I'm... not scared... I'm not scared. I'm-

The wind howls and so does an eerie figure howl but a shadow flashes from the branches with a howl and startles Nodoka more as she looks to her left with a worried and fear expression.

Nodoka: Eh!

Standing beneath a light post with her heart thumping hard and breathing heavily in fear, she then receives a dark gaze and feels bad vibes around her as she gasps and looks up.

Nodoka: Ah!

Standing above her on top of the light post what appears a dark figure in high heels, a dark cape with her skirts draping and bellowing among the wind, and with a sorcerer hat staring down at Nodoka with her glowing eyes.

Female Vampire: Hello seat number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki.

Nodoka's expression continues to be fearful as a lot of fright builds up in her as her voice starts cracking up a lot.

Nodoka: Ahh-h-hhahhhaahh...

Female Vampire: I am sorry for the fright, dear... but you see... If you don't mind, I need a bit of your BLOOD!

Emerges her fangs as it drips remnant blood from her teeth. Nodoka's pupil then shrinks as her fright level takes another step higher.

Nodoka: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

The scene drags from Nodoka screaming a distance to Negi's ears as he was about to approach Sakura Blvd. to investigate the rumors when he suddenly heard Nodoka's scream. He turns his attention to the direction of Sakura Blvd.

Negi: Eh! That scream! Oh no, Nodoka!

Negi runs toward the direction of the scream with haste.

Later, Asuna with a light fear of worry for Nodoka continues to look back from where they split up.

Asuna: ...

Konoka: Asuna? What's the matter? Why do you keep stopping every few steps?

Asuna: Ah... *Turns to Konoka* I'm sorry guys, I guess I'm a little worried about Bookworm. I'm going to go walk her home. I'll catch up at school tomorrow, kay? See ya!

Konoka: Ah..! *Smiles convincingly* All right. Careful then.

Asuna: Yup! G'night you guys!

As the rest wave her bye, Asuna starts running toward Sakura Blvd.

The scene then shows Nodoka passed away on the floor as the vampire stands before her.

Female Vampire: How accommodating fainting for me.

Then dripping on her hands are the blood she drank from her previous victims as we scroll up to her mouth full of blood drunken in.

Female Vampire: Hehe my, the rumors were true... The blood of you teenage girls are indeed luscious. How delightful.

As the vampire giggles more about it, she leans in for a bite on Nodoka's neck and suddenly, Negi's voice is brought up as we see his feet running and then hops from the ground as wind gathers around his area.

Negi: Hold it!

Female Vampire: Eh...

Negi: Get away from her you evil creature, NOOWWWWWWWW!

He yells as he is seen flying on his staff directly at the vampire. As she releases her and steps back in a battle stance, Negi begins to recite in Latin to cast a spell. With his hand flat up on his face, he chants.

Negi: _**Incipio Confestim vis magica!**_

Throws his arms down bringing up his spell of lightning.

Negi: _**Undakim spiritus aeriales!**_

Lightning aligns itself around Negi's arm.

Negi: _**Vinculum facti inimicum capient!**_

Fists his arm and then throws it forward releasing streams of lightning at her.

Negi: _**SAGITTA MAGICA CAPTURAE AER!**_

Female Vampire: Huh, he's devised it already.

She holds up a canister in her fingertips.

Female Vampire: Frozen barrier...

Lightning approaches her closer as she then tosses it at the lightning coming at her.

Female Vampire: _**REFLEXIO!**_

She blocks the spell with a violet crystallized barrier as it emerges in a diamond shaped spinning about stopping the lightning spell. The wind bellows about in front of Negi and the vampire. Negi lets off himself from his staff as he skids near Nodoka. Negi appears stunned.

Negi: Eh! *Turns to Nodoka* Ah, Nodoka!

Runs to her and picks her up in his arms.

Negi: Nodoka! Are you all right? Nodoka!

He looks up at the spell casted by her as it then dissipates and the vampire is seen behind the smoke and fog in battle stance still with her cape skirts flowing through the wind.

Negi: She's deflected all of my spells?

His face turns serious.

Negi: There's no mistaken it. Our culprit IS a vampire.

Female Vampire: I'm impressed. You are stronger than you look.

We now close in on her with her face hiding behind the hat but she puts her fingers on the tip of her hat.

Female Vampire: And I trust you will say the same about me.

Flings her hat throwing it aside above the air as the wind takes it and the camera zooms out from the back of Negi holding Nodoka as the vampire reveals her true face to Negi. Her name is Evangeline!

Negi: W-what?

Evangeline: That was quite surprising. Such strong magical power you possess, little boy.

Negi: **gasp** It's you... Evangeline...! You're the vampire?

Negi looks like in total surprise while holding Nodoka in his arms.

Evangeline: Hehehe... It is the beginning of the semester! So what do you say we exchange formal greetings here, Professor! Or... *smirks* should I call you Negi.

Negi holds Nodoka closer to him with a small angry look.

Evangeline: Hehehehheheehee!

Puts her fingers up close to her mouth as it is dripping blood.

Evangeline: You acquire such power despite being 10 years old!

Licks the blood off her fingers.

Evangline: It's no wonder... you are his son.

**To be continued!**

**Ending credits roll**


	6. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Between A Rock And A Hard Place**

**Opening Credits**

We are back for the beginning of the fight and the first sight to see Evangeline in her true colors, revealing herself as the culprit of Sakura Blvd. Our vampire. Up close to her face is a devious smile toward Negi while blood drips from her fangs, and back to Negi's surprised reaction.

Negi: You're… You're from my class… and you're a sorceress too?

Evangeline up close again with no word to say while blood keeps dripping.

Negi: Uh? Blood… Just what did you do to Nodoka?

Evangeline: I was about to bite her. The blood you see was from my earlier dinner before she came along. Fortunately, you came and stopped me. And my, 10 years old and all that power, it's no wonder you take after him.

Negi: Eh…! Just who are you, anyway? And how could you use your magical talents for something so wicked!

Evangeline: Heh… Professor, not only am I a typical vampire, but you should know… in this world we live in, there are good wizards… and there are bad ones.

She says as she brings up two catalysts between her fingertips and smirks. She uses both for a spell as she throws them at Negi.

Evangeline: _**FLANS EXARMATIO!**_

The catalysts explodes into purple crystals that approach Negi in a direct hit but Negi casts his spell to halt the attack but as it is so strong, he struggles to keep it away. It releases tiny particles of the crystal to destroy parts of their clothing while Negi continues holding off the spell as it tears off some of his sleeves and Nodoka's front vest uniform.

Evangeline: Hmm… He canceled it. Interesting.

Asuna: Negi!

Evangeline frowns with disappointment of being interrupted. Negi gasps as he turns back and sees Asuna approaching the battle duel.

Negi: Asuna!

Asuna: Ahh!

Sees Nodoka unconscious with some of her clothes torn.

Asuna: Bookworm? Negi, what on earth did you do to her!

Negi: Wait, I didn't do this! It was Evange-Huh?

As he turns to look at Evangeline, she was gone all of a sudden.

Negi: Eh, she's gone! *Turns to Asuna* Listen Asuna, I don't have time to explain but I'm leaving Nodoka to you. Stay here and look after her. I've got to go after the person responsible for this incident!

Picks up and his staff and starts running off.

Asuna: Ah, hey wait a minute! You can't just leave me here!

Negi starts running off very fast after Evangeline.

Negi: _An evil wizard? That should be a contradiction. Working for the people of the world should be a job for every magi._

Evangeline pops up in his mind as he recalls her saying something to him.

Evanline: It's no wonder… you are his son.

Negi: _Does she know of…?_

Negi shakes his head to rid the imagination as he continues chasing after Evangeline.

Back to Asuna holding Nodoka, she tries to get her to wake up.

Asuna: Nodoka! Come on, you've gotta' wake up for me!

Konoka's: Asuna!

Asuna: Huh? *Turns behind her* Konoka! What are you doing back?

Konoka: **pants** I came to help but while I was on my way, I found two girls lying on the side of the road behind the bushes!

The view is showing the two girls pulled out lying on the ground now, who happen to be Akira and Yuna.

Asuna: Ah? Oh no, Akira and Yuna?

Konoka: That's not all. Look at their necks.

Asuna: Huh?

The bike marks are shown to her.

Asuna: Bite marks?

Konoka: Makie has the same one while she was still in the infirmary.

Asuna: Ah?

Suddenly as the view is showing the bite mark, it vanishes.

Asuna: They disappeared.

Konoka: Weird... Did you imagine that?

Asuna: No... But how did that happen? *Face up close* _Did Negi already caught the bad guy?_

No, it was Takahata hiding behind the building nearby the walk road as he uses his ring on his finger to glow bright purple as he makes the marks vanish to release the spell on the victims. He lets go of the power and starts walking away to hide from being seen.

We take back to Negi continuing his pursuit of Evangeline as he then turns on the next road finding her running past the light posts toward the stairs. Evangeline notices as her eyes catches him behind her on pursuit.

Evangeline: _He's faster than I expected. His specialty must be in wind sorcery._

Evangeline runs up the stairs as do Negi gaining on her when she suddenly leaps on the rails and takes the skies. Negi gains surprise but reacts critically as he leaps from the rails and gets on his staff and rides after her.

Negi: She has no staff or broom, but she can fly… that girl is no ordinary wizard.

Negi flies high up near her so he can speak to her.

Negi: Evangeline, wait! I don't understand! Why are you doing this!

Evangeline: Hehehehe, you're looking for him, aren't you?

Negi: Eh!

Evangeline: Catch me, and I shall tell you.

Evangeline starts flying away from him for a chase.

Negi: Stop!

Negi chases her all around campus from the courtyard where the statue is, past the swings, up beyond the main campus and then high above the air again. Evangeline turns behind her and smirks at Negi. Then Negi gets serious. No more playing chase.

Negi: All right then! **_Incipio confestim vis magica!_**

Raises his arms up high.

Negi: **_EVOCATIO VALCYRIARUM!_**

Throws his hand forward and casts wind around the air and summons elemental statues of himself holding swords forward.

Negi: **_CONTUBERNALIA GLADIARIA!_**

Evangeline does not seem impressed.

Evangeline: What now? Summoned element statues?

Negi: **_Age capient!_**

He points at Evangeline as he orders his summoned element statues to charge at her. Evangeline looks back and sees them approaching her.

Evangeline: I've heard of magi using wind to create an elemental copy of himself. But I never heard of one summoning eight at once.

Smiles as she takes 8 catalyst in her one hand.

Evangeline: It seems that the little brat might actually make it worth tonight.

While flying forward, tosses 8 catalysts behind her directed at the elements and destroys them with the purple crystals emerges from the broken catalysts and shatters every piece in the air.

Negi: _That's bizarre… Why would she use a catalytic potion to fight my spell when she is obviously skilled in sorcery? The magic she used earlier was really quite weak. ... That's it!_

Negi thought and raises his arm to his face and casts his elemental summoning spell and brings up 8 copies of himself again charging at her. As she throws her catalyst potions from behind, it destroys all of them and Negi brings up more and breaks them again as in result of their fighting. They then fly downward toward the campus again above the lake as we can see the forest and the full moon. Pretty. Negi flies on her right to ready his next move.

Negi: _She may be skilled in spell casting, but she doesn't have enough power for it to be effective. I can beat her._

Raises his arms above himself.

Negi: **_EVACATIO VALCYRIARYM!_**

Throws his hands forward and brings forth 5 element statues of himself instead of 8 and charges it forward at Evangeline.

Evangeline: Hmph. Same thing again? How boring.

Evangeline flies down toward the town as the statues charge after her downward toward the building with the clock tower.

Evangeline: His power seems to be depleting already, so I guess this is no surp-ah?

Looks ahead of her and gasps and we see an additional 12 of the element statues coming in front of her out of the building's sight aiming at her.

Evangeline: There are twice as many as before! Grr!

Holds up 6 catalysts in her one hand and fingertips quickly and shatters most of the element statues. But the rest gain on her as she has no time to destroy the rest so she evades their attack but then comes Negi from her other side as she turns and gasps and tries to lean away to evade his attack but Negi chants.

Negi: _**FLANS EXARMATIO!**_

Negi throws wind at her with the spell she used on him and Nodoka and tears away her cloak entirely as it then vanishes into bats, revealing Evangeline in her night sleeping clothes as the bats fly away and up in the sky. Evangeline and Negi both land on the rooftop on the building they were flying above. Evangeline then stands up.

Evangeline: Very impressive, I must say. I didn't expect you to have such advance powers.

Negi: Then you'll agree that I've won. For reparations, I demand you begin telling me why you are doing this just as you promised… and about my father.

Evangeline: Your father...? Oh... heh, you mean the "Thousand Master?

Negi: _How does she know?_

View from afar of the building as we see the two of them on the roof.

Evangeline: Did you really think you have won, kid?

Negi: Give it up, Evangeline! You need your cloak to fly, I've learned that much. And your catalyst won't be enough to save you on your own foot!

View from above Evangeline as we see her head from bird's view and the second rooftop above her, we see footsteps approaching above Evangeline.

Evangeline: Well then, if you're sure…

View from the side is another dark figure but leaps from the rooftop and lands behind Evangeline in a loud metallic thump upon landing. Evangeline then smirks.

Evangeline: hehehe, why don't you cast your spell again?

Negi became alert and reacted in a battle stance.

Negi: _Someone else? She must've had an accomplice with her. No helping it, I'll have to stop them both!_

Throws his arm forward and chants.

Negi: **_Incipio Confestim vis magica, undakim spiritus aeriales! Vinculum facti inimicum capient…_**

Evangeline: Hmph…

While Negi was chanting, the dark figure leaps from behind sideways and charges at Negi at fast speed. Negi was about to cast a spell as he steps forward.

Negi: **_SAGITA_**-Ack!

The figure which appears to be Chachamaru, flicks Negi in the forehead stopping his chanting He steps back and covers his forehead in pain.

Negi: Owww! Ehh...

As he rubs his forehead, he reacts surprised again.

Negi: What the! Its you! But you're one of my students too!

Evangeline approaches next to Chachamaru.

Evangeline: Why Professor, you noticed. Then let me introduce you to my partner. My minisuteru magus, student number 10, Chachamaru Karakuri.

Negi overreacts.

Negi: Ahh! Ch-Chachamaru is your partner?

Chachamaru takes a bow to Negi.

Evangeline: Yes, I'm afraid so. And seeing as I have a partner and you don't, it appears that I win then.

Negi: Hah! I don't give up that easily! **_Undakim spiritus aeriales!_**

Chachamaru charges at what seem a fast teleport from beside Evangeline in front of Negi and pinches both his cheeks to stop his chanting again.

Negi: **_Vin_**-Eeeeehehhhhh...!

He struggles out of her hands and rubs his cheeks and starts his chanting again as he extends his hands forward and eyes closed.

Negi: **_Undakim spirit_**-Ack!

Chachamaru flicks his face to stop him again. He tries chanting again.

Negi: **_Undakim_**-Ack!

And again.

Negi: **_Undaki_**-Ack!

And a third time as he steps back and sits back and whimpers a bit with circle blank eyes of fear.

Negi: **whimpers**

Evangeline approaches next to Chachamaru with her arms folded.

Evangeline: Do you understand the situation now, little boy? Minister Magi were originally used for tools of combat. While a wizard is busy reciting their spells, they are completely defenseless, unguarded during incantation, and when under attack, they are unable to finish their spells. Guarding his wizard was the original duty of a sword n' shield bearer called Minisuteru. *Turns the Chachamaru* Thus the beauty of a partner, making my life much easier. *Turns to Negi* So in other words, since you're without a much needed partner, you are clearly at my mercy.

Negi: But it's not fair!

Negi whines.

Evangeline: Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: Yes, Master. Please forgive me, Professor.

Negi: Eh?

Chachamaru grabs ahold of him by the arm as negi struggles kicking and grinning hard.

Chachamaru: I must do what Master says.

Evangeline approaches him with a smirk and starts cackling.

Evanngeline: hehehe, The day has come at last. I've waited for so long. The thrill of feeding on young girls is nothing compared to tonight's feast. I have waited in this academy for this day to come since you arrived, Professor! I have yearned for it!

Negi: Grrr, whaat? Grr.

View from far seeing the three of them on the roof again.

Evangeline: For me to defeat a wizard like you, I took the liberty of trying to gather up all of my dark powers altogether. Precisely why I also took the risk of attacking the school students and gathering quantity amount of blood from them. And also leaving bite marks on their necks in case if my plans ever goes wrong. *Turns head down* With all this, I can finally be rid of that miserable spell once and for all.

Negi: W-what s-spell?

Evangeline: The spell cast by your father! For fifteen years, my powers have been sealed and I have been imprisoned here in this place to suffer endless hours of torture!

Grabs Negi's colar as she strangles him with an outraged expression.

Evangeline: Listening to overexcited Japanese school girls dripping on and on and on about peers lessons, hard throbs, and the flavor of a heart lip gloss! It is enough to drive a person crazy!

Negi: Ah! But what does all that have to do with me!

Evangeline: In order for me to break this infernal curse, I must consume a large quantity of blood from the 'Thousand Master's' closest bloodline! And you match his exact heritage, Negi Springfield!

Negi's fear is building higher as he is aware of himself being his bloodline and is about to bitten as he starts to get teary of fear. Evangeline teleports.

Negi: Eh?

She grabs a hold of him from behind.

Negi: Ahh!

Evangeline: I am sorry, Negi but you are my ticket out of here. And with the amount I require, you're going to die.

Exposes her teeth and snarls with a dark gaze.

Negi: Uwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! No, somebody! Please help me!

Evangeline: Dear boy, no one in the night… can hear you scream.

Hisses her fangs out dripping blood and injects them onto Negi's neck and bites him. Negi tries to scream but as the picture rolls, it reads dead silence except for his heart beat… When suddenly, Asuna's voice is heard a distant.

Asuna: Heyyy!

Evangeline takes her fangs off his neck after a few consumption of his blood turns her head over to look behind. Asuna is seen on the rooftop running toward them.

Asuna: Get your hands off of him, you freaks!

Evangeline: Oh spare me. A weak mortal like you has no power to penetrate me and my spells.

She raises her hand forward to cast a spell to stop her.

Asuna: You leave him alone, you half-pint hamper!

Leaps in as she kicks forward and kicks Evangeline in the face and Chachamaru out of the way.

Evangeline: Ackkkk! _This can't be… happening._

She face plants sliding along the rooftop to the edge of the building, as Chachamaru bounces off like a bowling pin sideways. Evangeline gets up grunting with her palm on her cheek and mumbles.

Evangeline: Wha…? Where the bloody hell did that… Hm? *Turns and sees Asuna* Wah! You!

Asuna: Evangeline? Huh? Chachamaru?

Asuna was surprised to see the same girl who spoke to her earlier in class.

Asuna: You guys are in our class. What's going on?

She sees Chachamaru standing and Evangeline kneeling down but up. Then we see Asuna mad after putting two and two together.

Asuna: Don't tell me you guys were behind all those attacks! Not only that but you'd have the nerve to go so far tormenting an innocent child! I won't let you off the hook for that one!

Evangeline: Eh! Grrrr!

We close up to her angry face and teary eyes and blood drooling from her mouth to her hand.

Evangeline: How dare you kick me, Kagurazaka… you'll regret that!

Evangeline and Chachamaru both leap off the building and out of sight.

Asuna: Hey! Wait!

Asuna approaches the edge of the roof and looks down.

Asuna: Whoa!

Kneels down to look down.

Asuna: We're on the 8th floor… I don't see how we can get down from up here…

Gets up and turns around and sees Negi with his arm wiping his face sniffing.

Asuna: Ah! Negi! You okay?

Runs to him and holds him in his arms.

Asuna: Sheesh, kid! What were you thinking acting all tough and cool trying to catch these bad guys all by yourself! What do you think would've happened if I wasn't here right now! Well? …Huh?

Asuna notices Negi's neck.

Asuna: H-hey, your neck! You're bleeding. Did she scratch you? A-Are you okay? Negi?

Negi removes his arm from wiping his face and looks at Asuna. Camera closes in from behind Asuna's back of her head looking at Negi crying and sniffing.

Asuna: Huh?

Negi then throws himself at Asuna's arms crying.

Asuna: ASUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **bawls**

Asuna: Wha! Hey, j-just a minute- *Almost tripping* Whoa! Ah! This is dangerous, Negi! We are on a roof!

Negi: Wahahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I-I …I was so scaaaaaaaarreeeeeeed! **bawls**

Asuna: Ah! Uhhh… O-okay okay, it umm… It's all right now. There, there… We can talk about it when we-Ah! Hey! Don't drag me like that or we're gonna' fall!

We take us back to the view of the dorms with only one light on and inside Nodoka's room, we see Konoka sipping her hot chocolate and looking after Nodoka in her bed sleeping.

Konoka: There's definitely problems going on around here…

Konoka sips her cocoa again and goes to the door and opens it and looks out stepping out few steps from the room. She looks out and wonders about the incidents going on. She looks out above the dorms and sees the full moon still there.

Konoka: …What a horrible night to have a curse.

Views from the side as she looks up then looks down and sips her cocoa again and looks worried.

Konoka: Please come back… Asuna, Negi…

As we zoom out from Konoka's view leaning on the rail, we then pinpoint our views to the cabin house where Evangeline stays as we view it from away. Takahata approaches from the side of the screen and stands there facing the house. The house brightens through the windows as it flashes. Inside we see Evangeline performing her spell as she changes her clothes back to her new sleeping clothes. She transformed her old clothes to her new one with the color blue instead of pink earlier and stands in front of the mirror, even knowing she has no reflection, she still appears angry.

Evavngline: Damn you, Negi.

A vibe from a magic source comes from the front door of Evangeline's house as she notices and turns her head toward the entrance.

Evangeline: I didn't know teachers were allowed to enter the student's room without permission.

Takahata: Your behavior is troublesome. I know it's a full moon but you simply can't do things like you did tonight.

Evangeline: You do realize I'm a vampire.

Takahata: I took the liberty of erasing the bite marks you left on those girls. They won't be your servants anytime soon.

Evangeline: You didn't waste any time.

Takahata responds as he scratches his rugged cheek with one finger.

Takahata: I'm pretty good at my job, Eva. *Puts his hand down* Don't pull this crap again or you'll find yourself in even deeper trouble.

Evangeline: You know none of that scares me.

Takahata: I got that feeling.

Evangeline looks out the window as she speaks.

Evangeline: I've waited fifteen years for this.

Takahata: ...

Evangeline: ...

A flashback occurs seeing dark figures that resemble Evangeline in her adult form battling The Thousand Master and is put under a spell where she was found in a hole as a little girl as she is now.

Evangeline: He cast a spell on me…

View out of flashback and we see Evangeline in front of her window and Takahata beside her and we view the entire campus and city.

Evangeline: Sealed me away behind an invisible barrier… in this academy city.

Takahata: Correct. As punishment, this is your sentence.

Evangeline: But if I drink his blood, the bloodline of the Thousand Master-

Takahata: No, Eva. I can appreciate how you feel now but it can never be-

Evangeline: What do you know about anything! *Turns to Takahata angry* You have grown of a normal adult and in a world where you have freedom! My life is doomed in this hellhole so don't tell me you appreciate anything except your normal damn life!

Takahata: …Sorry, Eva.

Evangeline: ...

Tears build up as she trembles.

Takahata: ...

Evangeline turns away and a tear flies from her eyes.

Evangeline: Mph! Get out.

Takahata says nothing and walks away. Evangeline sighs softly as she looks out the window on the full moon and Takahata takes his leave out the door and closes it. We see Evangeline put her hand on the window and grinds her fist and whimpers a bit…

Evangeline: Damn you all to hell…

**Every battle deserves a break, commercial break to be exact!**

The next morning, not vanquishing the horrible night for good, we take view at the dorms again where we hear Asuna yelling.

Asuna: Negi! Get up! It's already 8 o' clock now, we need to go!

Negi doesn't respond and we then cut to Asuna's face with a worried expression.

Asuna: Come on, Negi! I know you were scared last night, but how are you going to discipline us if you show up late? Aren't you supposed to be our teacher? Now get up, already!

Negi still doesn't respond as Asuna is still on the ladder trying to get him out of bed.

Asuna: Negi...

Konoka walks by.

Konoka: Is he still not answering?

Asuna: Nope...

Konoka: Negi? How are you feeling?

Negi: **Sniff** I think I've... caught a cold.

Konoka: Ohhh...

Asuna: ...

Asuna not buying it one second, pulls the covers away with haste and sees Negi yelping in cower being spotted. Asuna gets furious.

Negi: Waaaaaah!

Asuna: You may be a frightened little kid, but that still means you gotta' teach, Mister!

Grabs Negi by the legs and pulls him.

Negi: Ack! Asuna, noooo! Let me go, you're hurting my legs! Asunaaaaa!

Negi cries and whines while Asuna keeps dragging him out of bed and trying to get him dressed.

Asuna: Being our teacher does not give you the right to not attend to class just because of a vampire attack! Now stand up straight so I can put this on!

As Negi continues to wine, Asuna takes him to the foreground and out of screen and trying to get him dressed as Konoka watches with light blush and just watching with a tiny worried expression. Meanwhile, on their way to school running, Konoka skates while Asuna runs but this time is carrying Negi over her shoulders while Negi has his eyes circled around and still whining. Sakurako then pops up from the foreground.

Sakurako: Good morning, Professor!

Negi's circling eyes are shown while being carried by Asuna.

Negi: Hiiiiiieeeeeeee...

Konoka: You really think he'll be okay like that?

Asuna: **pant** He'll have to. If nothing else, he just has to walk it off the rest of the day without worry.

Negi: Without worry? You are mad!

Asuna: Oh, just shut up!

Negi: Would you please put me down, Asuna! What if the crazy vampire and her robot friend were to show up again!

Asuna: If she were to attack you within school grounds, then she would get suspended for violence, and assaulting her own teacher on top of that.

Negi: Argh!

Asuna: It's not like she'll suddenly pop up and eat you because if she does try to do that, I'll just drive her away. So that's why there's nothing to worry about. ...No matter what she does, you remain in the safe zone with me... so just relax.

Negi's eyes are still circly.

Close: _Ahhhh, just relax? she's over implicating things._

An Image of Evangeline and Chachamaru appears with Negi's face in the forground.

Negi: _Even though her magic has been sealed off, she's a wizard with combat skills. Not only that, she's a vampire! A real live vampire! Even worse, she has a partner, and it's a robot! I... I can't beat her! She'll kill me!_

Ends with her face grinning with her vampire teeth drooling with blood. Negi continues whining while being carried up the stairs into the building.

Negi: Ahhhhahhahahaaaaa!

Inside the classroom are a group gathered around Makie all better as everyone asks her about the vampire.

Fumika: So, tell us exactly what the vampire looked like.

Makie: Mmmmmm, I don't remember. It still feels like a dream.

Natsumi: What kind of dream?

Fumika: The kind she doesn't remember!

Makie: Ahahahahaahaa!

Asuna barges in with Negi on her arms still whining and tears flying from his eyes.

Asuna: Good moooooorning, everyone!

Negi: Asuna, please! I'm not ready yet!

Makie: Ah! Hey, Negi! How's it going?

Yuna: Yeah, good morning.

Negi: Ah...? Makie?

Makie: Hmmm?

Negi: Uhh How are you feeling? Are you all right?

Makie with a peace sign and eyes closed.

Makie: Never better. Everything felt like a dream. I just woke up with a little bit of sneezing, that's all.

Asuna: You sure?

Makie: Oh yeah, I'm just dandy. Hahahaha!

Akira: It seems she doesn't remember what happened at all.

Asuna: Oh really...

Negi: ... *Looks around* Is ummm Evangeline here?

Chachamaru's: No, Master is not here right now.

Negi remembering the voice freaks out and now hands behind head crying and whining.

Negi: Ahhh! It's her partner, Chachamaru! Ohh blimey hell! And to think they're unbelievable people amongst my students! Agghhhhh!

The bell rang and hours pass as class has run by with reading and we see Ako reading her section of the book while Negi lays his head on the table feeling so stressed and mentally drained by so much going on, he is unable to concentrate with his teaching. Negi keeps his expression with a down gloomy and drained face while Ako is reading.

Negi: _Uuuhhhhh, it's the beginning of my training, and the semester... and already I have a big problem right now..._

As his eyes are closed with gloom, he opens with a gloom expression still and thinks.

Negi: _I suppose since I've started my wizard training, I guess I do need a partner after all... *blinks* But time isn't at my advantage knowing I won't be able to find one so soon..._

Negi looks up at the whole class seeing everyone looking at their books while Ako is smiling and still reading. Negi sighs and puts his head on his cheek while still seems gloomy.

Negi: _If only I knew who my partner would be... If only my partner is in this classroom right now..._

Through eye-point-of-view, he sees a Sakurako with a smiling clueless expression, Makie with an innocent smiling one waving hand at Negi, Fumika making funny faces who seems too childish, Nodoka with a blushing expression but still hiding her face behind her hair as too shy to speak, and behind the rest, Setsuna being too content and serious around the environment, making decisions much harder for him to make. Negi makes another lightly sigh expression and dozing off with intense gloom on his face.

Negi: **sigh** Hhhah-ahhhhh...

Ako notices him as she seems a bit worried about him as she puts the book close to her face and speaks to the class quietly. Ako starts whispering beside her.

Ako: Hey. Don't you guys think Professor Negi is feeling kinda off? He's just keeps starring off into space facing in our direction.

Sakurako: Yeah, I've it noticed too.

Fumika: And all he's been doing is sighing all day.

Ako: I wonder what's wrong with him. He doesn't look so good.

Sakurako: Yeah, I'm getting kind of worried about him. You think it was about the vampire incident?

Fuka: No, that can't be it.

Nodoka: ...

As we view outside the walls of the building scrolling to the left, the conversation carries on.

Sakurako: Hey, I just remembered something else that could be the case. You remember a few days ago, they say he was looking for a partner?

Fumika: Oh yeah, that other rumor of how Negi is a prince.

Fuka: You mean he's still looking?

Sakurako: Possibly. Spring is the season for Romance, after all. But who knows, really. We can't do anything about it.

Fuka: I know, it stinks.

The scene now takes us back inside the classroom at Negi in the forground and Ako speaks.

Ako: Professor Negi? *No response from him* Professor Negi! I've finished reading.

Negi: Eh! Ah y-yes. Very Good, Ako. Thank you.

Ako: Oh uh it was a... pleasure reading to you umm... sir *Bows to him*

Negi: Uh...?

Negi stares at Ako for a second and thinks.

Negi: ...Say, Ako? May I ask you a question?

Ako then rises from her bow and sounding abrupt with a light blush.

Ako: Ah? Yes, sir?

Negi: Umm, it's just... *Brushes his head back* Well I know this may sound abrupt of a question I'm about to ask you but I was just wondering... *Puts arm down* Suppose you were to umm... hypothetically choose a... a partner... would you say 'no' to a minor?

Ayaka from the hearing of the question jumped from her desk.

Ayaka: Eeeeeh!

Background of Ayaka, Ako blushes tremendously and is baffled by the question.

Ako: Wha...!

Ako still blushing and baffling with panic while Nodoka sitting next to her blushes big about it too but feeling low of hope for Negi.

Ako: Ahhh I-I-I don... Professor, th-that is... Uh, this is so sudden... I mean-I mean that would be... It-it's just that I've only reached third year now...!

Baffled by her own words, Negi still looks at her with unknown reasons why he asked that while Ako then staggers her actions waving her hands pointing in the air up and down while sweating.

Ako: Ahahh, Well B-But... I-I-I mean I don't have any particular boy like that at the moment right now, so uhhh, uhhhh...

Negi: Hah, yes I see.

We then zoom in close up on Nodoka.

Negi: How about you, Nodoka?

Nodoka blushes even more tremendously with arms out feeling so nervous about being asked.

Nodoka: Eh! Hyaaaahh!

Words echo through her mind of Negi asking 'How about you, Nodoka?' She stammers looking down with her fist close to her heart as she blushes a lot.

Nodoka: I... I-I, Um that... Uhh A... Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh...

Haruna, from her side of the class, and Yue from her side, both stood up rooting for her.

Haruna: _Oh! Nodoka! This is your chance!_

Yue: _Say it, Bookworm! Say, 'It would be okay with me!' Just say it!_

Nodoka still feeling extremely nervous tries to say it.

Nodoka: I-I... It would be... Uh... *Closes her eyes* O-O-Okay with-

Ayaka: Professor, it would be SUPER okay with me!

Ayaka yells out as she stands up suddenly stealing Nodoka's words with a dazzling face of fantasy stars around her.

Nodoka: Ah!

Ayaka: Professor, please wont you be my p-Whoa!

Kazumi speaks after shoving Ayaka out of the way.

Kazumi: Professor, if its welcoming news you want, then I got just the thing. Because our class is so spaced out, I'd say about 4/5ths of each and every one of them do not have ANY boyfriends whatsoever! I did my research! *While she keeps Ayaka's face back speaking up front to Negi with a snickering and smile on her face* So if you are looking for a particular girlfriend, then you've got over 20 various choices to make!

Negi: Eh! What? No! I'm not, Eh... That's not what I meant!

Kazumi: Huh?

Negi becomes embarrassed and places his arm behind his head.

Negi: Hahahahaaehehe, Sorry girls. I'm afraid I've got a lot on my mind. I'm terribly sorry for asking such a silly thing when it had absolutely nothing to do with today's lesson. Just forget what I asked and we'll leave it here for today. We'll pick up tomorrow where we left off-Ack!

Bumps his head on the door as he tries to walk out and dropped his text book down. Everyone watches with two sweat drops behind their heads.

Ayaka: Professor, a-are you okay, sir?

Negi: *Picks up his book* Hahahaha, yes I am. I'm all right, really. Hahahaha, yes... hehehe...

Putting his hand on the doorway, he turns his face back to a gazing gloom expression.

Negi: _I don't really know..._

Negi walks out and Asuna goes after him.

Asuna: Hey Negi, hold on a sec!

Turning back to the class as they all talk about Negi.

Ako: I wonder what's really going on with him.

Makie: I know, it's the first time I've seen him so depressed like that. Something must be wrong.

Ayaka asks Asuna with a serious face on her.

Ayaka: Asuna, do you know anything about this?

Asuna was about to go out the door but turns her head to Ayaka acting innocent.

Asuna: No, no. He umm... He's just troubled that he still can't find a partner yet and umm... let's just say that not being able to find one is making his life... well... a nightmare so to speak, hehe. Bye!

Rushes through the door and leaves the classroom guessing. A moment of silence until Sakurako shouts.

Sakurako: The rumors were true after all! It is the dilemma of a prince!

The crowd goes wild and squeals.

Sakurako: So, if Professor Negi really is a prince from England, then I should probably run as a candidate for his partner!

Nodoka: Ah!

The view is taken outside viewing the whole campus building as the conversation is dragged on.

Fuka: If I become a princess, then I can eat all the delicious food I want!"

Fumika: Me too! Me too!

Ayaka: Hold on! Is food the only reason you want to become his partner? Why I can't imagine anyone of you becoming Professor Negi's partner but myself!

Fumika: No fair! Why you?

Ayaka: Because I have better potential as a more mature and learning skill than any of you. But he has his feelings too so he has to decide who he wants.

Ako: Well I'm going to run as a candidate too!

Makie: So am I! I have self-confidence! That's all I need!

Chizuru: If I become his partner, then I'd comfort him to the very edge of his heart whenever he's feeling gloomy!

The scene takes us around the campus seeing the other Mahora girls on recess and suddenly takes us birds view on the roof as we zoom down to see Evangeline leaning on the back of a wall, and then zooms in on her face as she yawns and then back seeing her lying feeling tired as Chachamaru is on watch duty. Eva yawns adorably.

Eva: **yawns** _Mmmm... I'm so sleepy during the day..._

Feeling drowsy at the moment, we suddenly get a sudden look at the grass field with bushes and we see a small dark figure tripping in past the invisible barrier as Evangeline noticed a gaze from it.

Eva: ...!

Chachamaru notices Eva's alert senses and she turns to her.

Chachamaru: Is something troubling you, Master?

Eva stands up.

Eva: An intruder.

Chachamaru: Inside the barrier?

Evangeline: I'm probably being paranoid... Still, I better alert the old man.

She says as she starts walking while a cartoony image of the dean pops above her head referring to that person she is going to inform.

Back at the dorms, we see the door and Asuna opens and goes in.

Asuna: Hey, Negi? *Looks around* Where are you?

She walks around and looks all over for him and doesn't see him anywhere.

Asuna: Ugh! Where'd you run off to, little wiz?

As Asuna walks out the door, the scene now takes us to Negi alone in the bathouse as he walks in with only a towel wrapped around and another slung over his shoulder and starts getting in the bath as it is seaming with fog. He gets in and leaves the other towel behind and sighs over such stress when suddenly..

Ayaka: Oh Professor Springfield!

Negi: Hmm? Huh?

As he turns around and sees about half the entire class in their bathing suits, fronts including Sakurako, Ayaka, Kaede, Makie, Nodoka, Ako, and the rest behind, and with the 'Cheers Party' sign.

Ayaka: Welcome, Professor, as we prepared for you The Cheers Party!

Everyone cheers for him as Negi is speechless.

Negi: Eh, what?

Sakurako: Hehe, it's because you have been looking so depressed lately-

Makie: Everyone decided to hold a party to cheer you up!

Everyone gathers around Negi chattering to cheer him up. He starts feeling better inside and starts appreciating their generosity.

Negi: Everyone... to go through all lengths just for me?

Ayaka comes closer with a japenese tea cup.

Ayaka: You deserve it. It is only natural and only for our beloved Professor Springfield.

Negi: Oh, how kind...

Ayaka: Not another word, now. Here, have some tea from the famous Japanese tea garden. I'm sure you will feel better in no time.

Negi: Oh thank you, so much.

Ayaka: You're welcome, sir.

Makie whispers to the others.

Makie: Butt-kisser.

As Negi takes the cup and sips it, Ayaka leans closer to Negi to speak privately.

Ayaka: Hehe... By the way, Professor, about your partner... I believe a beautifully, intellectual and wealthy person like me would be qualified to-Ack!

She was suddenly kicked out of the way by Fuka and Fumika.

Fuka: No fair, Ayaka. You're always getting a head start!

Fumika: Yeah, I want to get a chance too!

Negi: Huh?

Sakurako: Negi, Let me wash your hair!

Makie: And I can scrub your back for you!

Haruna: I can do the front!

Negi: Aghh! Girls!

As Negi is being grabbed, all the girls start fumbling around him in the middle of the pool trying to wash his body mercilessly. The camera zooms out seeing both Yue and Nodoka watching from the background while Yue shows little sign of amusement and Nodoka is freaking out at the girls piling on Negi. And Chisame pops up.

Chisame: Jeez, this isn't a cheering up party as much as it is being a sexual harassment party.

Yue: You got that right...

Nodoka: Uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nodoka starts freaking out with intense blushing and freaked out eyes. Negi keeps getting fumbled upon the girls trying to scrub him everywhere.

Ako: We'll all be gentle, Negi. Now don't move.

Negi: No, wait-STOP! Ack!

The girls laugh and saying how cute he is and having fun.

Negi: Blegh! _Uwaa! I am grateful that they feel this way and are trying to cheer me up, but this is getting out of hand now!_

We cut the scene next to Sakura Blvd. during the day break as Asuna continues looking for Negi. She then suddenly feels the dark gaze coming around so she gets a running start to leap from the lane and stand in the intersection spotting Evangeline walking with Chachamaru.

Asuna: Ah!

Eva: Well, if it isn't Asuna Kagurazaka.

Chachamaru bows to her.

Asuna then puts on her mad face on the two.

Asuna: You two. *Takes her stance* Fess up! What did you do to Negi!

Eva: Hm? I have no idea what you are talking about.

Asuna: Don't give me that! Where is he? Where did you two take him now?

Eva: This isn't my doing. I ditched class to be all by myself. I would assumed you realized I was absent in class?

Asuna: Ah...

Eva: You can relax. I'm no threat to the boy now. All my magic is gone now. Until the next full moon, I'm just a weak and miserable human like everyone else.

Puts her fingers to her mouth to open and show her teeth to her.

Eva: Even if I did catch him, I don't have the fangs to do the job.

Asuna: ...

Eva: If the boy is able to find a partner by then, then the outcome of the match will become uncertain. And well, it still remains hopeless for him, so long as he still has no mentor for sorcery or even close-range combat.

Asuna: What do you mean by that?

Evangeline: Hmm, dear Asuna, you seemed to be quite worried about him, aren't you?

Asuna: Ah?

Eva: **giggling evily** Were you not the one going on about how much you despise little children, especially snot nosed little brats like dear little beloved Professor Springfield? Or perhaps... has sleeping with him in the same bed changed your feelings for him?

Asuna: Wha...!

Asuna blushes and stammers a bit but continues keeping her angry face on.

Asuna: Tha... That's none of your business! I won't let you hurt him! If either of you two ever lay a hand on him, I swear it won't end well with you!

Evangeline: *smirks* Hmph.

Asuna: ...

Evangeline: Now then... if you'll excuse us... we have work to do.

She says as she turns around and walks the other direction while Chachamaru follows her.

Asuna: What does that mean?

Asuna starts heading off the street and on her way to the bathhouse to see if Negi is in there, we go back to the messed up party. As Makie scrubs about as well as Ako and Sakurako, they suddenly stopped as they felt something rushing beneath their skins and all gasped lightly with a light blush. While Negi doesn't know what is going on, the three of them gather around Negi with a light blush. Makie's hand is now on her lip as she blushes.

Makie: Hey Mr. Grabby, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Ako: Hehe, you've been a very naughty naughty boy.

Sakurako: Very naughty.

Negi: But-But I didn't do anything!

Makie: You big liar! Ah!

As something rushed underneath her too, she then reached underneath the water try and grab whatever it was.

Makie: I'll get you now! Ha! Got your hand, Negi!

Negi: But M-my hands are here! *Shows both his hands*

Makie: Huh? Then... Whatever I got here, it feels so thick and downright furry.

Pulls up what she grabbed which happens to be a small dark creature figure with tiny eyes.

Sakurako: yaahhhhh! It's alive!

Everyone freaks out and all panic and run away as the little creature jumps everywhere around the girls and undoing Makie's, Ako's Sakurako's bathing suits revealing them naked, undoes Nodoka's and Haruna's too as they all scream in blush too and Nodoka gaining her balance from falling, the creature leaps on her shoulder and causes her to look back and sees the dark figure and squeals causing the figure to leap out of her shoulder and causes Nodoka to fall down.

Yue: Are you okay?

Nodoka starts freaking out.

Nodoka: I-I don't know what that was! It leaped onto my shoulders!

As the whole pool is being splashed around fumbling around the water, Negi sits back freaking out and just watching while a voice shouts about.

Asuna: What's going on!

Asuna charges in with her clothes on.

Asuna: What have you done now, Negi!

The dark creature leaps toward Asuna.

Asuna: **gasp**

Asuna notices it, reacts quickly as she grabs a water basin and for a second, the creature was smacked by it while the creature undoes her front clothes almost revealing her bra only.

Asuna: Huh!

The creature lands on the ground showing itself as a white ermine.

Asuna: Whoa.

Negi notices it too and wonders about it.

Negi: Uh...? Could he be...?

Makie: What was that little furry thing you just caught?

Asuna: I don't know... but it looked like... eh?

Asuna turns around with tiny eyes of shock at the whole group... and our view goes outside the bathhouse while Asuna yells at everyone.

Asuna: What the hell are you guys doing here naked with Negi!

Ako: We were uhh having a little party to cheer him up?

Asuna: Yeah right! From the looks of things-!

Sakurako: It hehe it's not what you think, Asuna!

Everyone chatters a bit and then the camera takes us back to the dorms outside of Asuna's dorm in the evening.

Asuna: Ah man! What another crazy day this was!

View now shows Asuna and Negi inside.

Asuna: You just never stop causing trouble around people, do you? Even when you're depressed.

Negi: Hahaha, I suppose. But thanks to everyone I did kind of cheered up. Hehehe.

Asuna: Now about this pet of yours.

Little ermine lying on the cushion sleeping.

Negi: Oh yeah, he's uh mine.

Asuna: Yeah but, is it really a pet?

Negi: Eh?

Asuna: I mean, let's face it, wizard. Everything you own falls into the category of weird. You really expect me to believe this thing is normal?

Negi: Um well... he is a tad special, you see-

Ermine: Ha! Horny is more like it!

Negi: Ah?

Ermine: Down here, boss!

Negi: Huh?

Ermine: It's me, Neg! Albert Chamomille!

Negi: Ah! Chamo! Is that you?

Asuna: Holy cow, it talks!

Chamo: Yeah! It looks like you remember me! Long time no see!

**After all that has happened, we finally end a weird episode but a cool fight no-less! Till next time, more on Chamo!**


	7. The Appearances Of Things Are Deceptive

**The Appearances Of Things Are Deceptive**

We are in the middle of night time back in Whales, which makes this a reminiscing scene where we see how dark and beautiful England is even at night with clouds strolling by the moon. We begin to observe some small wild animals around the field as they move about and run while the crickets chirp. By the left, by the right, we see them run and others come and go. And then by the woods, we see a small dark figure emerge from the trees dashing through the fields when suddenly, a small foot-trap clamped together after the foot got caught in it. We see the shadow revealing itself as an ermine, which happens to be the same ermine in the previous episode. Chamo gets caught and freezes for a sec before he turns his head and sweats.

Kamo: For the love of... I just had to fell for that…

He then struggles out of anxiety and pain as he tries yanking if off his clamped foot.

Chamo: How am I supposed to be amongst other men trapped like this! Gahh!

He keeps groaning and struggling as he couldn't get free. Just then, footsteps is heard and a tall shadow approaches above him. Chamo groans even harder.

Chamo: If I can just, MmMMmph! Hm? Ah!

As he notices the shadow, he assumes it is someone who set the trap and tries running away but with his leg caught.

Chamo: No, no no no no no, I was kidding! I was kidding! I was just kidding! Please don't eat me! Ahhahaahhh!

The shadow gets smaller as it appears to be little Negi crouching down to help Chamo.

Negi: It'll be all right. I'm not going to hurt you.

Chamo: Eh?

Negi: I won't tell anyone about this.

Negi opens the trap's mouth to let loose Chamo's foot from it. Chamo leaps out of the trap and limbs lightly as he looks at it with worry and pain.

Negi: There you go, little one. You're free now.

Chamo: Ah?

Negi giggles with his eyes closed as he smiles.

Negi: Here, let me fix you up with a little healing spell.

He waves his wand around as it glitters around magic energy. He touched his injured leg as the pain vanishes. Chamo is amazed at his spell as his eyes dazzle at it and he looks up at it with amaze. Negi smiles as he stands up.

Negi: Please be more careful, okay? Bye.

He says as he turns around and starts running off. Chamo sees him running through the bushes toward another person as he scolds Negi for letting the creatures get away. After Chamo sees his deed, he dazzles about it with his eyes full of tears of joy.

Chamo: _That guy… is truly… a man amongst men!_

After we view Chamo's happy face, we cut back to the present where we see the same ermine with the same stance but with a normal expression as he tells the story.

Chamo: And that was how I met Negi after he helped me out.

Asuna: **giggles** A man, huh?

Chamo: Yup, it's a true happening story, toots. He IS a man!

Asuna: Not the way I know him.

Negi: Ah my! That sure brings back memories. You've grown more, Chamo.

Chamo: Yeah. Been a long time, Brother Negi.

Negi: I can't believe you are here in Japan. I mean it's wonderful to see you again. But what brings you here?

Chamo: Uhhhh I came here to see you. That's it, yeah.

Negi: Huh?

Chamo: Well kid, your sister asked me to check up on ya.

Negi: Nekane? Really?

Chamo then turns around with his arms folded.

Chamo: I'm on a top secret mission to help you find a partner. *Turns to Negi* You gotta' get yourself one of those to be a magista magorum, you know. Hehehe.

Negi: Umm well… Actually I was thinking of starting to look for one eventually but I'm not-

Chamo: Ah, then you have nothing to worry about.

Negi: Huh?

Chamo: I'm here to help you, that's what I'm here for, you see. I was at the bathhouse checking out all our candidates for the lucky winner. And it looks like we got a great amount of choices to work with.

Konoka comes in from the shower humming and wrapping around in a towel while the conversation still carries on.

Negi: Ummm, I'm not so sure who.

Konoka: Huh?

Chamo: Come on, Negi! It's not so hard. I bet they can become great partners!

Konoka strolls in wrapped in a towel.

Konoka: My, it sure sounds lively in here. Do we have a guest?

Asuna & Negi: Ehh! Konoka!

Negi: N-no, no one is here.

Chamo: Ahh!

Asuna: Shh!

Konoka notices Asuna shushing to the ermine as she looks and gasps in excitement and leans on near Chamo.

Konoka: Awwwww! What do we have here?

Chamo swings his tail wildly back and forth and pants in excitement. The background suddenly changes with pretty colors as Konoka holds Kamo in blushing excitement.

Konoka: Aw, It's so cute! A pure white ermine! Awwwww! *Cuddles with Chamo* It feels so nice! Is this Negi's pet?

Chamo giggles in excitement of being cuddled.

Asuna: Heh, yeah that's Negi's pet all right. So do you like him?

Konoka: I love him! What's his name, Negi?

Negi: Uhhh, Chamo.

Konoka: Aww hehe how adorable.

Konoka comes out of the dorm.

Konoka: Hey everyone! Look what Negi brought along! Come look at this!

Asuna & Negi: Ehh!

Everyone comes around Konoka and chatters and exclaims in excitement and going awww and questioning what it is.

Ako: Ahhh, what is that?

Konoka: It's Negi's pet!

Makie: Wow, really!

Fumika: Let me see him!

Konoka giggles as she shows him to everyone surrounding him.

Makie: Ahhh! He's so cute!

Sakurako: Ohh! I can't take it anymore! Let me touch him!

Fuka: I want to play with him!

Yuna: Let me feel him too!

Ako: He feels so nice!

The girls giggle over petting him as Chamo giggles in ticklish and excitement.

Chamo: _I felt like I've finally reached maximum level of manliness! THIS is what it is LIKE to win attention!_

**Opening credits time now!**

The girls continue giggling and playing with Chamo.

Makie: Hehehe, he probably likes it.

Ako: Yeah, he sure does. *Tickles Chamo* Tickle, tickle, tickle… hehe.

Chamo giggles in ticklish and excitement while the girls laugh and giggle playing with him.

Makie: **giggles** Nodoka, don't you want to touch him?

Nodoka: Uh... okay…

Nodoka reaches over with her finger and feels his head and then her entire hand rubs his head as Kamo enjoys it a lot.

Makie: Hehe, see? He likes you too.

Nodoka: Hmm… very cute.

Nodoka smiles as she pets him some more.

Sakurako: Throw him up, Makie.

Makie: All right. Hah!

She throws Chamo up and catches him and everyone cheers.

Makie: Yay!

Everyone laughs and cheers while Asuna and Negi watch from the back.

Asuna: Looks like they can't get enough of him.

Negi: Yeah.

He then walks up to the group and asks.

Negi: Um, girls? Is umm… *Pokes fingers together* Is it all right for me to keep him?

Sakurako: Of course!

Makie: This dorm allows pets! You got permission! *Hands Chamo to Negi* Here you go!

Negi: Really! That's great!

Konoka comes out of the room all dressed up.

Konoka: All animals have to be registered. I'll do it.

Negi: That's very thoughtful, Konoka. Thank you.

Sakurako: Your ermine is so much fun! We've got to play with him some more some time!

Negi: You can.

Sakurako & Makie: All right!

Ako: Can't wait. Hehe.

Yuna: Bye, Negi!

Fuka & Fumika: Yeah, bye!

Everyone saying bye to him and Negi waves back to them and goes back in the dorm.

Asuna: Man, you're lucky this dormitory allows pets.

Negi: Yeah. And seeing Kamo here really made me feel better even more.

Both Asuna and Negi walk to the small table and kneel down near it where Chamo is on.

Negi: I suppose I worried a lot due to a lot of misfortunes. I am relieved that you are here.

Chamo: What are brothers for? And you should be in a cheerful mood too because we still got a partner search to work on.

Negi: Well… I suppose you are right after all. Who knows, it might be fun looking for one.

Chamo: Yeah! Just remember what you're here for. To be a Magista Magorum! That's what you're aiming for, isn't it?

Asuna: That's right, isn't that what you been telling me this whole time too?

Negi: Hehe, yes, you're right.

Chamo: You just gotta' believe in yourself. And if worse comes to worse, then this little ermine standing right before is gonna' back you up to the very end. That is my mission!

Negi: *Smiles* Well I'm glad you're here. *Stands up* I guess I owe my sister a thank-you call then, don't I?

Chamo: H-Hold it! Where're you going!

Negi: Just giving Nekane a ring to thank her for sending in the cavalry.

Chamo: You what!

Negi: Besides, I still haven't replied to the letter she mailed me earlier.

Chamo: W-Wait!

Negi & Asuna: Huh?

Chamo: You can't leave yet, hahahahaha… Mmmmmm ummm…

Chamo gruns in thinking hard and fast and then suddenly he thought up a lie fast.

Chamo: Ahhhh! I-I-I found a girl for you, yeah! She's wicked perfect, quite the looker, and she's got a brain! Yeah!

Negi: Ah?

Asuna: Who is she?

Chamo: I uhhh sort of forgot her name... Ah!

Chamo says while rubbing his sweaty head before Asuna slams Negi's class roster book open in front of him.

Asuna: Maybe this will help.

Chamo: Uh right, thanks… Mmmm Ahhhhh!

Pushes the book down and points to Nodoka's picture.

Chamo: T-This person! Yeah, here's your girl! I never forget her face! Haha!

Asuna: Bookworm?

Negi: Nodoka Miyazaki as my partner?

Images pop above his head remembering the times they had from saving her from the stairs twice, at the welcoming party, saving her from Evangeline, and almost kissing him in the library.

Negi: Well we have gotten to know each other recently…

Chamo: I'll bet you have. That might explain why you wrote 'very cute' next to her picture. It looks like you sure got hots for her, don't ya?

And while both argue about it, we camera view Asuna looking back at Negi and Chamo replying to each other.

Negi: N-No, that's not true! I didn't mean it like that!

Chamo: Riiight, of course not… dirty boy.

Negi: You're wrong! Nodoka's my student!

Chemo: Flirting with students? Oh, Professor!

Negi: There's no passion here, I promise!

Chamo: He's a chip off the old block!

Asuna starts rubbing behind her neck underneath her hair.

Asuna: _He seems more at ease now, isn't he…? Well it does look like Evangeline isn't wreaking havoc around, so why not?_

Negi holds onto his school roster book as he walks away to the washroom.

Negi: Ehh I just need more time to think about it, please!

Chamo: Right, I got it. No pressure.

A moment of silence before Asuna speaks.

Asuna: You sure go way back with him, huh?

Chamo: What are you talking about?

Asuna: Oh about the whole being a true man and all.

Chamo: Oh hehe, yeah well… I did mean it in a subtle way.

Asuna: You sure don't look like one of those kinds to me.

Chamo: Ahh, he'll be okay... _But what he really needs is a brotherly role model._

Negi is seen in front of the sink looking at Nodoka's picture thinking if she could be the one who his partner is meant to be. He doesn't seem thrilled about it as he thinks if he's ready for the task of telling Nodoka about it.

The next day, we are now at school the next day again as we are in literature class where Nodoka is reading her textbook in class.

Nodoka: One day, as he was walking, he met a man on the street. Suddenly the man was crying. 'Why are you crying, my friend?' he asked. The man looked up at him with swollen eyes and he replied, 'My wife is sick and my children are hungry, but I have no money and no job.'

As Nodoka was reading, Negi kept starring at her.

Negi: _Could Chamo be right…? Is Nodoka Miyazaki my partner?_

Nodoka: Um, Professor?

Negi: Eh?

Nodoka: Sorry sir, but I finished reading my section?

Nodoka blushed while Negi was starring and he suddenly became nervous as she noticed him.

Negi: Eh? Ehhheh *Bows to her* T-Thank you Ms. Miyazaki, you may sit back down.

Nodoka: *Bows to him too* Oh no, thank you, sir.

Negi: No really, thank you!

Nodoka: N-No, thank you, really!

The class laughs at them lightly while Asuna thought it was weird with her hand on her cheek.

Asuna: …That was odd, even for them.

We are now suddenly at the swimming pool where Chamo is looking out at the girls in swimsuits swimming their laps. Chamo blushes and pants in excitement.

Chamo: Yum Yum! Girls AND an indoor pool! All right, call off the search! I think I just found Heaven on Earth! Hahahaha, Aahhahhh… *Quivers* except it is a bit chilly around here. Ahhaha…

We zoom out of the window in view by binoculars looking at Chamo sniffing around the air finding what is chilly around the atmosphere.

Evangeline: Hmph, he is no worry.

Chachamaru: Are you certain?

Evangeline: He's not worth the trouble. Come, let's go.

She puts the binoculars away and walks away.

Chachamaru: Yes, master.

The bell now rings as we are from bird's eye view seeing the front campus as Asuna starts dashing through the whole place.

Asuna: Arrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh! Oh! I thought that freakin' class would never end! If I step on it, I still might make the evening paper delivery!

Asuna dashes to her dorm building, running up the stairs and sees the door and looks below and sees another letter put into the letter hole on the door.

Asuna: Huh? *Takes the letter* Who sent… *Looks at it* Those Ludus Magorum people. They're totally going to blow Negi's cov-ah!

A dashing figure snatches the letter from Asuna's hand.

Asuna: Hey!

Chamo: Hehehehe.

Asuna: You vermin!

Chamo: I love it when you talk dirty. But don't worry about it. I'll make sure Negi gets it.

Asuna: But I…

Chamo: We both know you have a busy schedule, wherever it is you are going. It's obvious you're in a rush, so make like an egg and beat it. This job's on me, little sister!

Asuna: All right… but, do you know where to find him, though?

Chamo: Leave that to me, cutie!

Asuna: Fine, whatever.

Asuna goes in the dorm before Chamo sighs in relif. Chamo then rushes over to the nearest garbage basket, opens the letter and reads it quick and crumbles it up in a paper ball and tosses it in the trash can.

Kamo: Hah! Three points, baby!

As he was jets on out of sight, the paper ball he threw in the trash tipped off the pile and fell off the garbage basket onto the floor.

We are now at about at evening where we are at the front of the school building again and we look at Nodoka carrying her stack full of books.

Nodoka: Ugh, I'm exhausted. I guess I should've left when Yue did. Library Island is so far away.

An image of Yue pops above her head as she speaks.

Yue: I'm sorry Nodoka, I have to go home right away. I can't be late.

As that image leaves, Nodoka walks to her locket.

Nodoka: And I still have a ton of homework to do tonight.

Nodoka kneels down grunting and puts the books down. Then as she stands up to open her locker, she suddenly sees a note falling out of her locker.

Nodoka: Huh? What's this?

She kneels and picks up the envelope and reads the front. It is from Negi and she blushes and gasps in shock.

Nodoka: **gasp** ...From Professor Negi!

She looks both ways quickly a couple of times and starts opening the letter and reads it with blush. As she reads it, Negi's voice over her head reads what the letter says.

Negi: Hello my dear sweet praying bookworm. I need to see you. Meet me behind the dorm after class. I want you to be my partner. Professor Negi.

Nodoka then blushes immensely more.

Nodoka: H-His WHAT! No way...!

We cut outside the campus where we can still hear Nodokka's voice.

Nodoka: Ahhahhh… What should I do?

We now cut to Negi as he is walking with his staff down the courtyard by the statue sighing in exhaustion and slight depression.

Negi: Well, it looks like I managed to get through class again without any problems… especially since Evangeline was absent again…

Stops and sighs while leaning his head on his staff.

Negi: But I can't just let her skip class like that. Even though I am her teacher, I shouldn't-

Chamo: Negi! Negi!

Negi: Huh? Ah!

Negi sees Chamo running to him so he runs to him and kneels down.

Negi: Quiet, Chamo. Someone might hear you!

Negi looks over to his left and sees Shizuna looking around for someone and walking around.

Negi: Oh no, Ms. Minamoto. Come on, let's get going. *Picks up Chamo in his arm*

Chamo: Hey toots! You like a hairy chest!

Negi: Stop talking like that and hide!

Chamo: Oh, yeah.

Negi: Why are you at school, Chamo?

Chamo: We've got a problem! You gotta' go and find that bookworm babe!

Negi: Huh? Why? What's wrong?

Chamo climbs near his ear and whispers to him what's happening.

Negi: What! What do you mean Nodoka's been buried in the mud!

He asks as an image pops up of Nodoka buried in mud by two thugs.

Chamo: No I said she's being bullied by thugs!

Negi: But how did you find that out?

Chamo: By using my powers, what else? No time for that! You better get a move on, your destiny needs you!

Negi: Stand aside! I'm going to her!

He says as he holds his staff out and emits wind powers around it and is about to climb on.

Chamo: That's more like it!

As Negi climbs on, Chamo does too and struggles to hold on as Negi flies high up and toward the dorm to find Nodoka. When he arrives close to the dorms, the leaves of the cherry blossom trees are flowing through the air pass Negi as he begins to notice them and sees a shadow figure in a short dress waiting by the dorms.

Chamo: There she is!

Negi: Right.

Negi lands down by the trees as Nodoka waits there by the dorm with a smile in a skimpy short blue purple-ish dress she rushed to put on. Negi emerges from the bushes and starts running to her.

Negi: Nodoka! Are you all right!

Nodoka gasps in excitement as she turns to Negi with a blush.

Nodoka: Oh, hello Professor.

Negi pants and arrives in front of Nodoka.

Negi: Eh? Hey, wait… umm, where are the thugs who buried you?

Nodoka: What thugs, sir?

Negi: …?

Nodoka: We haven't seen any.

Negi has his hand behind his head confused.

Negi: So I assume you weren't buried in mud then.

Nodoka: Mud?

Negi: Right then… that's odd… huh… *Looks around*

Nodoka then speaks as we see her lips up close.

Nodoka: Um… Professor?

Negi: Um… yes?

Negi was then a little surprised as he looks at Nodoka. As his eyes meet Nodoka's legs to up her face, he sees her short dress while the cherry blossoms fall. The dress may not be the best choice for a secret admirer confrontation but she looked good in it anyway. Negi blushed lightly as he saw how pretty Nodoka looked.

Nodoka: Mmmm… umm… Did uh… Did you… mean what you said? About me?

She looks down a little embarrassed with a big blush.

Nodoka: I mean... Is it all right for… someone like me… to become your partner?

Negi: Eh!

Chamo pops up with thumbs up.

Chamo: Uh huh!

Negi: What's she talking about, Chamo?

Chamo: Sorry bro, didn't mean to pull a fast one on ya. But I had to find you a partner pronto. You're like a cigar without a match. You are useless on your own. So I organized a little drama here for you.

Negi: Wait a minute, so you tricked me?

Chamo: Come on, it was for your own good.

Nodoka: Professor?

Negi: Y-Yes, Nodoka?

Nodoka: You know, you've been so wonderful to me, to all of us ever since the day you got here. You saved my life repeatedly; from falling off the stairs, when I was attacked by the vampire the other night; you were there for me. And that's why… I just want you to know that if there is anything I can ever do for you in return...

She looks down with eyes closed smiling with a bigger blush and then shines with a more smile and brighter blush with background stars flashing everywhere.

Nodoka: I mean anything at all… I'll be happy to do it.

Negi blushes in Nodoka's admiration for Negi.

Negi: N… Nodoka…

Chamo: See, what did I tell ya, boy. My instincts never lie!

Chamo jumps out of Negi's shoulders and stands in between Negi and Nodoka.

Chamo: Now listen here, little Missy. Making a pact ain't all about rainbows and unicorns. So you can pop that dream bubble right now. It's about trusting each other and supporting each other!

An image pops up with a stand of 3rd to 1st place where Asuna and Konoka stand separate away from the stands, Makie in 3rd place, Ayaka in 2nd, and Nodoka in 1st while all are in their swimsuits, Nodoka wearing a crown, a cape, and holding her staff of royalty.

Chamo: Which is why you are our number one pick, doll face because after all, who can you trust of not someone who's a broad but rather someone who has the hots for ya! *Thumbs up*

Negi: N-Nodoka… likes me?

Negi says as he stares at Nodoka with a blush. Nodoka looks at Negi with a romantic feeling while blushing and smiling down at him.

Nodoka: *Blinks twice* Professor…?

Chamo: Hahahaha... PACTIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He shouts as he waves his hands up high.

Negi: Wah!

Nodoka: **gasp**

The area around Negi shines purple. Negi and Nodoka look down and sees a glowing star circle with symbols on them that is formed around them and blows wind up around their clothes.

Negi: The Magica Circle!

Nodoka moans from the force of the circle she's in as her eyes are a little dim and she gasps lightly.

Nodoka: Professor? What's this light? Something's come over me. *Puts her hand on her chest* It's making my heart pound.

Negi: Yeah I know, I can feel my it too…

Chamo: Don't fight the circle, kid! It's binding you into a probationary contract!

Negi: I don't understand!

Chamo: All right, here's the deal!

An Image pops up explaining the way it works.

Chamo: Whoever enters into a pactio with you becomes your ministerial magus which is just a fancy word for a protector. Anyway, during the contract, she burrows some of your power to increase her strength and reflexes so she'll have the ability she needs to keep you from fighting the big one. Not to mention what It'll do for her complexion, we're talking baby's bottom here! No foolin'! All right, any questions!

Negi: Are you making this up?

Chamo: Hah! No way! I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried, kid! BUT there is something else for you to know.

Negi: Okay, like what?

Images appear while he explains to Negi.

Chamo: Probationary contracts are only the first step before performing an official one. However, you're still not able to make a permanent contract with anyone while you are still young. To save us from the confusion of choosing a ministeru magi, you are able to make considerable amounts of pactios with as many people as you want.

Another Image starts showing a pic of Negi's face and arrows pointing at Ayaka, Nodoka, and Makie, labeling it 'Probationary Contracts'

Chamo: Therefore, to make an official pactio with a partner, that partner always sticks with his magister.

Pic shows Negi's face and arrow next to Nodoka's, labeling it Official Contract'

Chamo: But of course, it depends on the capacity. All right, enough explaining, time to test out the system. Now, all you need to do is give her a smooch on the lips. *Imitates a smooch puckering his lips*

Negi: Uh.. smooch on the lips? …You mean *Out of sight view* I have to kiss her!

Chamo: It's the easiest way to make a pactio. I mean, well, there are other ways to do this but it's too hard to explain and too much work. Anyway, just chill out and smooch her.

Negi: But… I don't know how!

Chamo: Come on, don't be shy. Just lay one on her!

Negi panics as his arms go up and down.

Negi: I… I can't do that! I mean, think about Nodoka too, Chamo! Besides, you tricked her like this-

Nodoka: A… kiss?

Negi: Eh!

Nodoka: I've never kissed anyone before.

Negi: Eh… me either.

Nodoka: This is my first time doing this, Professor.

Negi: Uh... Mine too...

While the circle is flowing around their clothes with the wind, they both stare at each other for a bit.

Nodoka: This is all... just so... a little overwhelming...

Nodoka puts her hands a little close to her mouth as she thinks hard.

Nodoka: ...But I think I'm ready.

Nodoka closes her eyes and starts preparing for her first kiss as she leaves a gap on her mouth open awaiting for the kiss.

Negi: Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!

Negi freaks out with eyes open and sees Nodoka waiting for her kiss with her eyes closed. Negi turns back at Chamo with crazy eyes and waving his arms up and down scared.

Negi: W-Wait, Chamo! I-I'm not ready for this! Please!

Chamo: What are you being scared for! You've come this far and finally getting a partner! Just kiss the girl, already!

Negi: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!

As he looks at her still waiting for her kiss and then his eyes are circly.

Negi: _B-But… I never kissed before… and Nodoka is my student!_

**Soothe your heart pounding with a half time break.**

We cut briefly to the dorms where Asuna is back from her delivery and walks toward her dorm room..

Asuna: Huhh! Evening delivery's all done. Can't wait to… huh?

Asuna looks down and sees the crumbled paper down on the floor.

Asuna: Jeez, I hate litterbugs. So lazy.

She says as she kneels down to pick up the trash, looks at the envelope and sees it is the same envelope she saw earlier.

Asuna: Uh?

We cut back to Negi being scared with eyes open and blush as Nodoka still awaits for her kiss, Negi keeps hesitating on it as he keeps staring at Nodoka while the wind still blows around his clothes and around Nodoka's short dress. Chamo cheers for them both as he waves two flags of Negi and Nodoka around them.

Chamo: Give me a 'K!' Give me an 'I!' Give me an 'S!' Give me an 'S!'

Nodoka still awaiting for her kiss, opens her eyes lightly to notice Negi being short, closes her eyes again and kneels a little with her hands on her knees to close in on the height equivalent of Negi and leans a little closer to kiss him. Negi then pops a big blush expression seeing Nodoka getting closer to his face.

Chamo: K-I-S-S! What's that spelled? Kiss, Kiss, Kiss! Woohoo!

Negi turns redder and redder as the tension builds up too much inside of him. Nodoka then places her hand on Negi's cheeks to ready the moment as Negi suddenly feels his heart thumping really hard and loudly, we are able to hear it as the image of his heart beats loud and echoes through his body. This loosens his fears as his eyes turn meekly at her with a light blush as he is mesmerized by the emotions driven inside. He gives in to it as he starts opening his mouth too and closes up to Nodoka's mouth as well. Both are about to kiss.

Nodoka: Ahh…

Negi: Ehh…

Chamo: All right! Go Negi! Kiss the girl! Kiss the girl!

Negi and Nodoka's lips get even closer as she pulls him in closer and we zoom in close to their lips as they are about to lock them together.

Chamo: Yeah! Smoooooooooooooooch! ACK!

Just suddenly, Asuna's hand smashes Kamo into the ground.

Asuna: Hey you, Vermin!

Negi & Nodoka: Ahh!

The contract has been stopped as the circle vanishes and both are pushed away by the spell's strong wind.

Asuna: You little rat fake pervert! What do you think you're doing!

Negi: Uhhh huh? Asuna? What's wrong?

Nodoka: Ohhhhhh…

Negi notices Nodoka about to fall back as she loses conscience.

Negi: Ah, Nodoka!

He rushes over to grab her before she falls to the floor. Just now, Asuna shows Chamo the letter she found.

Asuna: I found this in the trash! It's a letter from Negi's sister!

Chamo: Ah!

Asuna: She didn't ask you to visit! The real reason you're here is because you stole 3,000 panties and had to run away!

Chamo: Ahhhahh…

Chamo cracks as he becomes unable to defend himself to his act.

Negi: Chamo, what is this all about?

Chamo turns to Negi and waves his arms up and down.

Chamo: It's not what it sounds like, Negi! I'm innocent, I swear! You gotta' hear the whole story!

Negi: I'm listening.

Chamo: Well, I was... falsely accused, you see…

Negi: Huh?

Negi & Asuna: Falsely accused?

Chamo: My kid sister… was on the sudden break of death…

Chamo then reacts in a cold serious figure.

A flashback occurs of a harsh winter with blowing snow all around as we see pine trees covered in snow.

Chamo: Winters are brutal for us woolin' creatures… My baby sister and I were destitute… with only the fur on our backs to keep us warm.

An Image shows of two little ermines lying around the undergarments by a wall.

Chamo: Our impoverished lifestyle meant we were always needy… Little ermine youngs just couldn't take the strain. So every night, I burrow the underwear of little girls… to shelter her… from the cold.

Asuna speaks as she pops up in front of the flashback with Negi.

Asuna: Why didn't you just steal a blanket?

Chamo responds with a ciggerette while his flashback continues with him in prison.

Chamo: It's my story, doll face. Anyway, I'd almost gathered enough panties. But I was caught, and sentenced to prison. Also, I couldn't provide any income at that time for her.

Next image changes to a cargo ship and Kamo in a coat, holding a bag, and a city hat.

Chamo: Ahh, but luckily, I escaped and stowed away in a cargo ship bound to Japan in search of the only person I can ever really count on, my faithful brother Negi.

Flashback ends as we see Asuna holding Nodoka.

Asuna: Okay, but what does all that have to do with what you did to the kid and Nodoka forming a pactio you called it?

Chamo: Simple. I was sure that if I did this little favor for Negi, then he would take me on as his pet and hire me as his assistant. Of course, if I was taken in as a pet to a magista magorum, then I would be protected from the law by his master. Haha!

Asuna: Unbelievable.

Asuna says with a sweat drop and doesn't buy what he is saying.

Chamo: Ah but true…

He then takes his hat from the mini goat hanger and puts it on his head.

Chamo: Well then… I suppose I've been on harder times than I thought, stooping so low as to trick the one human I respect. Go on, laugh at me! *Walks away* I'm a marked ermine and I won't resist my fate. So watch me as I go quietly and turn myself in. Goodbye good people! I won't forget you all!"

Negi: Chamo, wait!

Negi yells as he tries to reach to him with his hand. Chamo turns back to Negi to see his teary eyes.

Negi: I… had no idea… about the tragic life you lived through!

Asuna: Eh? Wha!

Asuna says as she pops her head in with tiny eyes and Chamo responds with trembling eyes.

Chamo: Oh yeah! Real tragic!

Negi then hugs Chamo hard while crying.

Chamo: I understand! Don't worry about it, Chamo! I'll take you in as my pet and hire you as my assistant!

Chamo: Oh I really don't deserve such kindness, but I guess if it means that much to you!

Asuna looks at the two wussies before pointing at Nodoka while she still holds her.

Asuna: Hey sissies! Bookworm is still passed out.

The view is out as we look beyond the trees.

Negi: You think 5000 yen a month is enough to get you by?

Chamo: Ah, yeah. That's plenty.

Asuna: Negi's got a lot to learn about people… and ermines.

The scene now takes us back to the campus as we see Nodoka back in her school uniform still unconscious until she wakes up feeling like she dozed off in the locker room. She starts to wake up and gasps while she looks around all confused.

Nodoka: What on Earth am I doing here?

She tries to think back but the cloud just vanishes as if she remembers nothing, she then waves her hand up and down fidgeting about.

Nodoka: What happened to me? What's going on? I don't understand. How on Earth did I fall asleep here? Uhhhhhhhhhh!

Negi, Asuna and Chamo hide behind the wall while seeing Nodoka.

Negi: Ohh, I'm so sorry, Nodoka.

Chamo: Ahh don't worry about her, she'll get over this in no time. She's young, it's just a little bump in the road.

Asuna: You're a bump in the road.

Chamo: Nahhhh…

Negi looks at Nodoka as she gets up and picks up her stack of books and hurries over to Library Island.

Nodoka: Oh my gosh, I still have to take these to Library Island! And my homework…! Ohhhhhh, I'm in trouble!

She picks up the stack of books and rushes to Library Island.

Negi: I'll have to give her some extensions to make up for loss of time.

Asuna: That's so nice of you.

Chamo: Hehe, you sure are generous to everyone letting them turn in their homework late. I bet you're good with the girls like that.

Negi: I feel it's the only way to make it up to her after what happened.

Both leave from the wall and start walking through the lockers out of the campus.

Chamo: Right… So what are you going to do about a partner then? Huh?

Negi: Well… Mmmm…

Chamo: Well!

Negi: We'll have to think of s-

Evangeline: Well well well indeed, little boy.

Negi: Eh?

Turns in front from Chamo and looks straight ahead to see Evangeline with Chachamaru as she bows.

Negi: Ahh! Evangeline! Chachamaru! Ehh!

Takes his hand on his staff behind him as he prepares to fight her.

Evangeline: Really now? Do you really believe you stand any chance against me alone and on campus grounds surrounded by students and staff members? You are going to have to rethink that, kid. Otherwise, you'll not only expose me but your secret to the entire world and get us both into trouble. Well… I'll only get expelled, not that I really care… *smirks* But you will be turned into an ermine. Hehehehe.

Negi: Grrr!

Asuna: Hmph!

Chamo: Ah! *Hides behind Negi's neck*

Evangeline: I hope you didn't mind me skipping class, today. And I'm sure you won't mind if I skip class again tomorrow.

Negi starts to sweat in nervous reaction of hesitating to respond while Asuna notices Negi with concern.

Evangeline as she smirks turns the other way and walks away while Chachamaru takes one more bow and leaves with Evangeline as everyone watches them leave.

Evangeline: Oh… I wouldn't bother to seek help from Takamichi or the Dean either. *Turns her head to Negi* You wouldn't want any of your students to get hurt, now would you?

Turns the other way and keeps walking.

Chamo: that is one cold sister, my friend. So those two are the opponents Negi tried to face before?

Asuna: Uh huh and I helped him out before she could drain all his blood out.

Chamo: "This is unforgivable! Causing so much trouble for little Negi! *Pulls out a nailed bat* Let me at em'! I'll beat the crap out of those two and teach them not to mess wit… hey wait, did you say 'drain his blood out'? …Does that mean, she's…?

Asuna: Yup, she's a vampire.

Chamo: Ahh?

Chamo reacted with a gloomy falling scared expression as he drops his club.

Asuna: And not only that, she has a partner and she'd be the one you saw next to her.

Chamo then tries to leave with his suitcase and his hat while Asuna grabs a hold of his tail.

Chamo: I think I'm gonna' go, now. My kid sister might need me.

Asuna: Not so fast, rodent.

Negi: It's no good. I'm no good as a teacher.

Asuna: Don't talk like that. We both know that that's nonsense.

We see Negi walking with Asuna and Chamo up the stairs in the middle platform.

Negi: I couldn't even respond to her while I was standing there. How could I possibly do something about it now?

Chamo: It is a vampire we are dealing with after all.

Negi groans as he mopes while standing there facing the other way.

Chamo: That girl… you can tell that much by her, but the icy stare… And believe me, I felt those eyes on me before…

Asuna: …

Chamo: **sigh** I just don't know what to do anymore… Mmmm!

Asuna: Listen, Chamo?

Chamo: Mm?

Asuna: Isn't there some way for Negi to get an edge on Evangeline? So he can stop her?

Chamo: *Looks up* Ah?

Asuna: I mean that is the reason he's scared, don't you think? Because he is worried about facing her again?

Chamo: There is one sure fire way.

Asuna: Okay, tell me.

Chamo: It's as easy as cherry pie! All you have to do is create a partnership with the Negster! A Pactio! Then you both team up on either one of them alone like Chachamaru and BOOM! The vamp is on her own!

An image appears as Negi the wizard behind Asuna while she blows Chachamaru away with a punch.

Asuna: Ahhhh hmmmm… *Folds her arms*

Chamo: It's just basic strategy… guarantee to work. Hmph!

Asuna: Sounds unfair teaming up on Chacha like that. But I suppose it can't be helped.

Chamo: Exactly, an eye for an eye, fight fire with fire, see? Besides, they both ganged up on him too, didn't they?

Asuna: Mmhmm.

Chamo: So you just need to give Negi a first rate smooch, got it?

Asuna: Fine… wait, WHAT! You mean I have to kiss him to make a pactio!

Chamo: It's just a little sugar, sweetheart. No big deal.

Asuna blushes lightly while her hand is on her mouth.

Asuna: But… it'd be my first time.

Chamo: Your first? Hold the phone sister! You're telling me you're in 8th grade now and you've never even kissed a boy?

Asuna: !

Chamo: What, you got bad breath? Heavy sweat? Leprosy? Maybe Negi shouldn't get that close to you, then. Maybe we should find a plan B. Hehe Ah?

Asuna growls as she slams her pounding fist onto the floor where Kamo is standing and he yelps and falls off from it.

Asuna: Can it you dumb weasel! Like I even care about some stupid little kiss! Huh! And how come I have to be Negi's partner? He's got plenty of other options, you know!

Chamo as he gets up: True enough, Red. But you are the only one who knows he's a wizard. And that's a secret he cannot afford to let out. *Turns to Negi* All right, Negster. What'd ya say?

As he waits for Negi's answer, he still faces the other way thinking.

Chamo: Negi?

Asuna turns her head to Negi too his eyes are circly and with scared expression on his face.

Negi: _Ahh! It's true… The idea of a counter-attack sounds much better than waiting for the next full moon And if I just do nothing, I'd lose my head and my right to be a teacher and a sorcerer!_ *Turns around* I understand! I'll do it!

Asuna: Wha? Hey, wait! Don't just decide for yourself!

Negi: I'm begging you, Asuna! Please! Just this once! Please!

Negi begs while he waves his arms up and down wildly. Asuna groans with a small blush and sweat from her nervous feeling.

Asuna: Mmmmmm… j-just… this once?

Negi: Just this once!

Asuna then gives in as she tilts her head low.

Asuna: …Fine, I'll do it.

Chamo: All right! Now that's what I wanted to hear! *Pulls out his chalk* Loosen up those lips, sister!

Asuna: Uh… okay.

Chamo draws a circle around both Negi and Asuna.

Chamo: All right, here we go. Here we go.

Negi: Eh, hey, what are you doing?

Chamo: A little scribble here, and a little scribble there.

Draws the circle all around and drew pictographic symbols like crazy fast.

Chamo: Yeah! Don't even need a protractor. Yeah. A little to the left, a little to the right… *finishes and wipes sweat off* Hmph! Ta-da! Magic freakin' circle!

Asuna steps inside the circle.

Asuna: So is this how it's done? This what you were doing with Negi and Bookworm?

Chamo: Yup!

Negi: So this is the magic circle used for Pactios?

Chamo: Indeed it is! The little firecracker has agreed to be your partner! Just like I did earlier with you and Nodoka, I have to draw it out, just like drawing out a Transmutation Circle for Alchemy.

Negi: Oh!

Asuna: …You can't do this by yourself, I guess. And besides, you and Chamo wouldn't leave me alone until I've said yes, so… I guess I got no other choice. Besides, that little snot kicked me down, not to mention hurting Makie and Bookworm. I can't let her get away with that, even if she is a vampire. So I guess… I'm in on this too.

Negi: …

Chamo: Okay then! Now that we've gotten all that straighten out… *takes deep breath* Pac… Ti… O!

The circle glows purple radiantly and wind bellows them fluttering their clothes and lifting Asuna's skirt.

Asuna: Waah!

Asuna pulls her skirt down so it doesn't fly up.

Asuna: Whoa, man! I never felt anything quite like this before. It's this light… It's like it's shining right through me. And it feels so nice…

She then shakes her head as she focuses and lets go of the skirt while it flaps about, she clears her throat as she prepares.

Asuna: Here I go. So you sure you're ready for this?

Negi: I think so…

Asuna steps forward close to Negi, puts her arms around his cheeks and blushes for the moment. Negi closes his eyes and prepares for his first pactio kiss.

Negi: _If I remember correctly, Asuna has to kiss me just like Nodoka was about to. Brace yourself, Negi. It can't be helped._

As Asuna approaches Negi up close to the face, she aims her lips to his forehead and kisses him there.

Chamo: Hey, wait! What was that! The forehead wasn't exactly what I had in mind!

Asuna: Look, you're lucky I even kissed him at all!

Negi: _That wasn't so bad…_

Negi thought as he puts his hand on his forehead. Then out of sight as we view outside the campus windows, we see the light glowing through it.

Chamo: Well, guess we'll have to live with it. The Pactio is complete! Cheater.

The light flashes brighter and the wind bellows hard around them sealing the contract.

Negi & Asuna: Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

We then cut to Evangeline and Chachamaru walking down a lane together.

Evangeline: It seems that Negi has already attained a partner. And I figured it would be her. She has a strong ability to break through to me. We'll have to plan a new strategy to get to him before both of them get to us.

Takahata: Hey, Eva!

Takahata shouts as he approaches Eva in front.

Eva: Ugh. What is it this time, Takamichi? I've done my homework. What else could you possibly want? *Chachamaru bows to him*

Takahata: Dean Kanoe wants to have a little talk with you, and alone if you will.

Eva: Ugh, well if I must. *Turns to Chachamaru* Go on ahead. I'll meet up with you later. But don't go wondering around with other people.

Chachamaru: Yes. As you wish, master. *Sees her walking away* Please take precautions while you are away.

We cut quickly to Nodoka running quickly up the stairs in a hurry to get to her next destination wherever it is and then cut to Eva and Takahata walking together.

Eva: So what is it the old man wants to speak to me about?

Takahata: You'll find out when we get there.

Eva: This wouldn't be a problem if you weren't involved as well.

Takahata: Like I said, I'm good at my job not only as a teacher but a defender as well.

Nodoka comes up and bumps into Takahata and falls on her butt on the ground.

Takahata: Whoa there, you all right Nodoka?

He kneels down and lends a hand to her.

Takahata: Need any help?

Nodoka gasps hard and critically steps back from him.

Nodoka: **GASP** S-sorry Professor Takahata. It's my fault. *Gets up quickly and bows* I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

She turns around and continues running and pants as Takahata stands up and watches.

Eva: You think you're a monster and not her formal teacher.

Takahata: Despite my best effort, she never did get used to me.

Eva: It's not you, she's afraid of all men.

Takahata: Oh I don't think I'd go that far. She just doesn't know how to interact with them.

They see Nodoka still running off.

We now cut to the scene where we see Chachamaru walk out of the convenient store after shopping.

Store clerk: Thank you.

The door slide opens and Chachamaru walks out. We now see her walking down the lane by the river as there appear to have no water except some that has been drying up since it last rained after many days. We see Negi and Asuna stalk her behind the bushes.

Chamo: Perfect! She's all by herself. This is your chance, Negster. Take her down with one shot!

Negi: *His eyes turn circly* But I can't. Someone might see us.

Asuna: I'm not so sure I like this plan… But this is the one who attacked you.

Chachamaru is walking down the lane still when she hears a girl crying 'my balloon.' She blinks once being aware of the girl crying and stops.

Girl: My balloon!

She weeps and Chachamaru looks up and sees it stuck on the tree. Chachamaru's jet packs appears from her back as the girl jumps in surprise with her eyes wide open.

Girl: Uuhh!

Chachamaru also has jet shoes so they cause her to fly up along with her jet-packs on her back. She flies up, grabs the balloon, and gives it to her. The little girl now jumps overly joyed.

Girl: Woah! Aah! My balloon! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Chachamaru takes her leave as the girl yells 'bye!' to her and she waves back. Both Asuna and Negi appear stunned with their eyes popped wide open and while both remain silent for a bit.

Negi: …Sh-she can… fly?

Asuna: …Guess so.

Negi: Come to think of it, what kind of a person is she? Tell me Asuna, since she is your classmate, how much do you know her?

Asuna: Well nothing. The only person she really talks to is Evangeline.

Chamo: She's clearly an android. You know, Japan is quite amazing for its innovation for artificial intelligence.

Asuna: She's what! You're expecting me to fight against someone who isn't human!

Chamo: Come on! You had to know something was strange about her! I mean, can't you tell!

Asuna: I don't know! I mean I guess so, but it wasn't anything about this. I just thought she had weird taste in jewelry! Like I thought those earrings she has on looked weird!

Chamo: She's got antennas on her head and she has a jet pack!

We now see two little boys noticing Chachamaru.

Boy 1: Hey, its Chachamaru!

Boy 2: Chacha! Wait up!

Both run up to her as she continues walking and she notices and old lady trying to get up the stairs. She is then seen carrying her up the stairs.

Boy 1: Hehe, Chacha picked her up like she didn't weigh a thing!

Boy 2: She's the coolest girl in the world! Hehe.

At the end of the bridge, the old lady was safely carried across the other side.

Old lady: Thank you so much as always, dear Chachamaru." *Chachamaru bows and leaves*

The other side Negi and Asuna both observe and with a sweat drop from their heads. The boys continue to follow her asking if she could fly when she suddenly hears other people on another bridge.

Citizen one: This is bad. The poor little kitten is heading straight for the storm drain.

Citizen two: What should we do?

Citizen three: Anyone got a pole? Come on, hurry!

We see an adorable kitten meowing riding on a box downstream as Chachamaru walks down in the river walking her way to pick up the box and save the kitten while everyone applaud to her and the boys shout 'She's done it again! Yay, Chachamaru!' Negi, Asuna, and Kamo stood there with another surprise with eyes wide open. Asuna's eyes are now raining with tears.

Asuna: I never knew robots can be so decent and caring! And all around wonderful people!

Negi: We can all learn something from her. She's great!

Chamo: Don't be so dense, Negi! She's your enemy, remember?

The kitten is riding on Chachamaru's head purring while she's walking down some more with her groceries and she walks toward the courtyard near a cathedral. Asuna now notices her as she peeks from behind a wall with Negi.

Asuna: Now where's she going?

Negi: Who knows…

Negi and Asuna get a closer look and see her standing in the courtyard waiting for something. Then, more kittens come out from the wall and fence meowing as they gather around Chachamaru while she prepares dinner for the munchkins and places the cat food in a bowl. She watches them eat and smiles as she admires cats so much. Even birds flap around for some unknown apparent reason. The camera then zooms out and scrolls to the left where Negi and Asuna are teary full of joy.

Negi & Asuna: …That's the nicest thing I've ever seen.

Chamo: Wait a minute you teary dopes! She's not nice, she's wicked! She's the one targeting Negi, remember! *Closes up as he rants* This is your chance now! No one is around so harden your hearts and take her out!

Negi: It's so hard to believe…

Asuna: …She seems so kind.

Both Negi and Asuna look at each other with doubt. The bell tolls its last bell as the cats leave, Chachamaru tries to gather her trash into the plastic bag when she sensed both Negi and Asuna and she turns her head to look. She then turns her body around and stands before them.

Chachamaru: Greetings, Professor. Asuna. I should not have come here alone.

She removes a wind-up gadget from the back of her head.

Chachamaru: An error in judgement… I am now required to remedy.

Negi: I don't want to fight you, Chachamaru. Please, just promise you won't come after me again!

Chachamaru: Negative. The orders of my master are absolute and non-negotiable. I am sorry, Professor Springfield.

Negi: …

Asuna: Our little contract we made earlier should work here, right?

Both Negi and Asuna look at each other.

Asuna: Look, I don't want to fight her any more than you. But think of Makie and Bookworm.

Negi:"…Hmm, I guess I have no choice.

Asuna: …

Chamo: Just remember, kids. She's made of gears and springs so you don't have to go easy on her!

Chachamaru: …I see you found yourself a good partner. Then I shall be your opponent. *Takes her stance*

Negi was silent for a moment before he starts holding his staff hard and readies to chant.

Negi: Very well… **_SIS MEA PARS PER DECEM SECUNDAS…_** *Extends arms toward Asuna* **_MINISTRA MAGUS, ASUNA CAGURAZACA!_**

Asuna: Uh!

The wind blows around her body and she is embodied with power and she looks at her with determined face.

Negi: _**RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER!**_

Asuna gasps and is sent hovering at fast speed toward her.

Asuna: _Wow, I feel like I'm flying. Like I'm weightless! So this is what the pactio does._

She flies forward fast toward Chachamaru and prepares for a punch when Chachamaru counters it with removing her arm away as she is about to deliver her attack but get stopped with Asuna's other arm at her forehead and flickers her off with her fingers hard.

Chachamaru: _Attack faster than expected. Balance compromised._

Chachamaru then starts getting serious as she shoves her arm out of the way in order to deliver a punch to her. Asuna avoids it and delivers her punches back. Both go at it for awhile before Asuna delivers a couple of kicks at her. She misses a couple before Chachamaru blows a punch to her.

Asuna: Waaaahhh!

Asuna barely dodges it as she delivers a kick to Chachamaru and pushed back to the ground.

Chachamaru: Ugh!

Chachamaru is hit and falls to the floor. Negi runs to the left as he recites a spell.

Negi: **_UNDACIM SPIRITUS LUCIS, COEUNTES SAGITENT INIMICUM, SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES LUCIS!_**

Negi waves his wand up and casts 11 arrows of light that shoot from the air around Negi at Chachamaru.

Chachamaru: _Balance not recovered. No time to evade. Estimating damage; too high to compute._

Chamo: She can't escape! Way to go!

Chachamaru: Forgive me master, I have failed you. If my existence is indeed terminated… please… feed the cats…

Negi starts feeling hesitant as his teeth grinds and he thinks really fast about what he is doing to his student.

Negi: _What am I doing? Asuna, Makie, and Nodoka are my students… whom I swore to protect, but so is she!_

Negi's eyes closed and he quickly chants back in Latin.

Negi: _**SAGITTA REWENDATE!**_

The light arrows fly up and hurl back toward Negi and hit the floor beneath him. Negi screams as he is hit by the explosion.

Negi: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!

**BOOM**

Negi: AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Asuna: Negi! No!

Chamo: He reversed them!

Chachamaru: Uh?

Asuna quickly rushed over to Negi and kneeled down to him with his eyes circly.

Asuna: Say something, Negi. Are you okay? That looked pretty awful.

Chamo: What were you thinking! You had her right in your sight. It was goal in opportunity!

Chachamaru: …

Chachamaru remains silent about the action, turns her head the other way and lifts off with her jetpacks.

Chamo: And there the goal goes flying safely away! Well don't blame me if you end up with fangs in your neck!

Negi: Like it or not, she is still one of my students so I can't do her harm, no matter what she plans for me.

Asuna: So you decided to hurt yourself instead, really smart!

Chachamaru flies and lands on top of a building as she looks at the direction of the town and thinks of Negi's action.

Chachamaru: Professor…

As she looks out at the town again, she remains silent, turns again and flies off.

**This ends round 2 of the second fight with Evangeline's team!**


	8. Visions Of My Wishes

**Visions Of My Wishes**

After the fight Negi and Asuna had with Chachamaru, we are now in the evening as the sun is setting down and the view of the campus and city comes down to a small district right in front of Starbooks Coffee Shop. We are able to see some people sitting and going in and out of the shop. But we now cut up in front of Chachamaru sitting at a table alone with a cup of coffee sitting right in front of her… yeah… Well even though she's an android, she can't really drink but she initiates human behavior to learn. But as people around the district have their own conversations, she has Negi on her mind as she thinks back to when Negi reversed the spell back at him. She still wonders about it.

Chachamaru: …Reasoning not understood. Why would you injure yourself for me, Professor?

She hears footsteps approaching.

Evangeline: So here you are.

Cachamaru: Uh… *Turns her head* Master…

Evangeline: I finished with the old man already, and I brought along your owner to perform inspection on you.

Satomi: Hey. How are you?

Chachamaru: Oh. Hello, Creator.

Satomi: Ready for your checkup?

She approaches with her clipboard and toolbox and sits it down on the table to open it and grab her tools to start operating behind her head.

Satomi: All right, let's take a look at you.

Satomi begins drilling behind her head as Evangeline sits down on the chair by the table across from Chachamaru.

Evangeline: Well, there is going to be some delay on our plans. It looks like we won't be able to do anything for quite awhile. It appears that someone is fishing out information around Sakura Blvd. so we must maintain our course of action until the next full moon. *Eyes close* And of course, should the boy try anything in his attempt, *Eyes open* then we shall respond with a few tricks of our own.

Chachamaru was silent while Evangeline sits up with a serious look on her face.

Evangeline: He won't know what hit him.

Chachamaru turns her head a little the other way as Evangeline notices her.

Evangeline: What's the matter, Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: Uh...

Evangeline's feet appear to be kicking up while sitting and envoking a conversation with Chachamaru.

Evangeline: You seem a bit distracted. I find that a little unusually odd. Is something wrong?

Chachamaru remained silent while Satomi was operating with the drill. Evangeline kept starring at Chachamaru with her hand on her cheek waiting for an answer. Chachamaru kept quiet, either cuz' the drilling is interfering with her reply or she did not know how to answer her. Evangeline taps the table with her fingers still waiting, the drilling finally stops and the tapping stopped.

Chachamaru: ...No, nothing.

Evangeline: Really…

Chachamaru: ...

Evangeline: Fine, whatever…

She sighed and her eyes wonder around the sky as she then looks at the coffee and reaches for it.

Evangeline: Then you won't mind if drink this coffee.

Satomi: So what're you two talking about?

Evangeline: None of your business, Satomi. *Sips the coffee calmly*

Satomi: Ah, goodness! You're circuits are all clogged! What happened?

Chachamaru: Forgive me, I tripped and fell in the mud.

Satomi: Well I'll fix this up right now. Let's see here...

She starts unclogging the mud out and stops for a moment to look deep inside.

Satomi: Huh...? **gasp**

Evangeline stops and notices her reaction when a sudden fast scroll transition occurs with an ambulance siren erupts. The sound cuts to the ground with a strolling crate rolls along fast being pushed by Satomi and Evangeline running fast with her. It appears to be an accident.

Satomi: Oooh man! Evangeline, why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Time is of the essence!

Evangeline: I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was so severe that she would freeze up!

Chachamaru: Do not worry about me, Master. I am fine.

Satomi: How can you say that after being completely immobilized? What exactly happened that caused this so suddenly?

Chachamaru: …I do not know.

Satomi: ... *Faces ahead* Whatever it was, we've got to operate and fast or the results won't be pleasant!

Evangeline blinked with slight worry and looked down at Chachamaru like something was wrong with her. Chachamaru's eyes wonder off as she is still thinking.

We now cut to it being night time and at the dorms outside as we hear from Asuna's room.

Chamo: This is bad, Negster! Bad I tell ya!

We cut to him up close inside Asuna's room furious.

Chamo: Why the hell didn't you finish her off! She was 20 feet from you; it was a sure way ticket victory! Flawless! We could've won and our problems would've been solved! But no! You had to show mercy!

Negi: But Chamo, I just couldn't. She's one of my students and I mustn't harm anyone, no matter whom it is and that includes Evangeline as well.

Chamo: Arrrrrrrgh!

Chamo smacks his head with his hand and then points at Negi with furious attempt.

Chamo: You're being weak! *Waves his hands in troubling* We went easy on Chacha and let her escape clean away. By now, she's probably informing Evangeline all that has happened! And now that they know Negi has a partner, they're going to get ready for another attack! They're going to make sure they'd get to you, Negi! You can't let them win!

Negi: B-but…!

Chamo: You can't afford to be too soft on everyone, not while your life is in danger! Eva is not just another one of your ordinary students. She's a bloody vampire who's after your blood! SHE'S YOUR ENEMY!

He shouts as smoke blows from his nose and ears in frustration.

Asuna: Hey, hold on there, Chamo. I think that's going a little too far. Now I don't know much about those two because they never say much, but they have been our classmates for the past two years now. Evangeline may not be very friendly and Chachamaru doesn't show any of her human side to anyone, but I don't think they'd be serious about killing Negi-

Chamo: Weak, Asuna! WEAK!

Chamo yells while pointing at her. Asuna then grunts in her defense.

Chamo: You really don't know anything, do you!

He turns to the green laptop and taps buttons like crazy.

Chamo: If you think you know enough about that vampidy chick, you're more naive than you think. Take a look here!

Asuna comes in close to see the laptop and sees Eva's picture on a wanted poster.

Chamo: She has a bounty on her head for 56 million! She's wanted all around the Magus World for the past 15 years! She's killed thousands of men! She's evil! Her name is feared even in the realm of darkness!

Asuna: Why the hell is someone like her in our class, then!

Chamo: That mystery begs for an explanation! But forget about that! We still have Eva to worry about coming back for Negi! If they come looking for him right here, that means trouble for everyone inside this building!

Negi remains silent while Chamo talks.

Asuna: Are you serious! This is not cool! If she does come here, not only do we have to worry about defending everyone from her but also risk giving away Negi's wizard secret! Could this situation get any more complicated than it has to be!

Chamo: Yeah, well we can't involve anyone in this, so Negi can't stay here!

Negi's eyes shut tightly from being pressured by so much guilt.

Asuna: Well where are we going to take him!

Chamo: I don't care, where! Down at the courtyard! By the lake! On the roof! In the sky or a flying trip down on Sakura's Lane! Anywhere that's through that window!

After he pointed at the window, they hear the window open.

Chamo: Yeah, just like that! Ah?

Both Chamo and Asuna turn and they see Negi grabbing his coat and staff and leap out of the window and flies away.

Chamo and Asuna: Ah!

Asuna: Negi, no! Wait!

She gets up quick and runs at the window.

Asuna: Negi, no! Come back here! !

As she screams as loud as she could, she watches Negi fly farther away through the night.

Chamo: …He's …gone.

Asuna turns and points at Chamo angrily.

Asuna: It's all your fault because of what you said to him!

Chamo: Me! You were involved, too!

Asuna: You scared him off!

Chamo: I was only trying to push him to make him stronger!

Asuna: He didn't get much out of it by being called weak and soft! He's still a kid!

Chamo: He's a wizard and he has not time to be a kid when he has a wanted vampire to deal with! *Turns head to window* And now he's gone awol with no clue where to go!

Asuna: Ugh! I'm going out to find him!

She rushes out to get her coat and flashlight.

Chamo: Hey, hold up!

As we see him leap from the window, we zoom out from the window and the light turns off. While they've gone to search for Negi, we see him flying off still on his staff off campus and over the lake crying.

Negi: _I'm sorry, Asuna, but I can't cause any more trouble for you and Konoka and everyone else. This is all my fault. Evangeline wouldn't have hurt those girls if she wasn't trying to get to me. I should never have come here… I've got to escape somewhere far away…_

Negi continues flying over the mountains.

Negi: …Uhh …but go where? All I see is mountains everywhere. They seem different from the ones back home…

He continues flying while looking down and depressed.

Negi: …Anya, Nekane… I wonder how they are… Well, I guess I could return home to Whales. After all, it is a long way from here and Evangeline cannot reach me. *As he looks up* Uh? Ahhhhhhh!

As he notices a tree in front of him, he hadn't realized he was flying either too low or the tree was so big it reached his height of flight. He crashes into a big pine tree and comes tumbling down and lands on the ground.

Negi: OWWW! Ughhh! Tccccccchhh...

As he grunts, he gets up and rubs his back neck.

Negi: Ugh, or I could just fly into a tree... uh? *Looks left and right* Oh no! My staff! Where'd it go!

Negi wonders around the bushes and looks for his staff.

Negi: How do I ever expect to survive in these woods without my staff? How can I use magic without it? *Wolves howl* Ah!

As he turns his head to look up and sees an open sky with pine trees surrounding him, he continues hearing wolves howling around the area.

Negi: Ahhh! Wolves!

Negi was now scared and starts taking off on foot trying to flee from them. He pants as hard as his heart beats while tears fly from his eyes.

Negi: S-Someone! Save me-Ah! *Trips and falls forward* Ughhh… A-a… su… na… *Holws again* Ah!

He turns sitting up as he looks up and hears more howling.

Negi: Ahh… I… I'm going to die… I'm going to die.

Negi hears footsteps approaching getting closer and his eyes pop wide in fear.

Negi: It-i… is somebody… there!

Footsteps get closer as Negi leans back a bit to avoid danger and quivers in fear more as the shadowy figure approaches closer as Negi's eyes build with tears until the shadow appears clearly in front of him.

Kaede: Well, well… if it isn't the one and only Professor Springfield. What are you doing out here? Are you lost?

Negi: Uh? You… Y-you're from my class… You're Kaede, student number 20!

Kaede: In the flesh.

She says with her eyes closed and a smile. Negi returns his smile but in relief.

Negi: I'm saved!

**Finally, time to open up this episode now!**

Meanwhile, somewhere else far away from Negi's location in the forest, it is morning as we are looking up surrounded by tall pine trees where we can see partial of the sky and hear birds chirping and hawks cawing. Then we look down and see Asuna with Chamo sitting by trees resting after a long bit of walking and searching for Negi.

Asuna: Well?

Chamo: Beats me, Sis. The kid is still M.I.A.

They both look out at the whole terrain full of pine trees, bushes and higher ground.

Chamo: **Sigh** Maybe he really did hit the road.

Asuna: We both know that's nonsense, Chamo. *Looks out at the terrain* He's there… somewhere… there's no other place he can go.

We look up again at the trees and see hawks flying and cawing. Asuna then gets up.

Asuna: All right, let's keep looking for him.

Chamo: Yeah.

Chamo climbs on her shoulders and both head out looking for Negi some more. Then we cut to a laboratory where we see Chachamaru lying on a table where Satomi is performing her mechanical operation on her and Evangeline watches.

Satomi: Evangeline? Would you please hand me that tool?

Evangeline: Uh?

Evangeline looks up at her.

Evangeline: …No, you can get it yourself.

Satomi: But I need you to do it. My hands are full.

Evangeline: I'm still not helping you.

She says as she turns around folding her arms before Chachamaru's arms exposed of wires hum electricity. Eva notices right away as she looks at her condition and then decides to help.

Evangeline: Fine, is this it?

She asks as she reaches and picks up a wired tool and it electrifies her.

Evangeline: Yaaaaahhahahhhaaaahhhhhh!

Satomi: Yeah but you'll probably need to put on rubber gloves first. It packs quite a jolt.

Satomi said as she continues operating her while Eva is covered in smoke.

Evangeline: **Cough** Argh! *Turns to Satomi* Couldn't you have told me that before I picked it up?

We now go to Kaede's camp ground where we first see a different scenario of rocks and trees and then to a small waterfall flowing along the river. As we look up, there are Negi and Kaede sitting on a bigger rock above the river.

Negi: I still can't believe it; running into one of my students all the way up here.

Kaede: Well, it's a normal thing for me. I hike up here in the weekends to do my training.

Negi: Training? For what?

Kaede: Oh come on, Professor. I can't keep spilling all my secrets out, can I? But I will say that it starts with an 'N.'

Negi reacts with tiny eyes and a sweat drop.

Negi: _An 'N?' Navigation? Needlework? Necromancy?_

Kaede: But that's more than enough about me, what's your reason for climbing up the mountain?

Negi: Mmm? Uhh… Mmmm…

He looks down a bit and then at her.

Kaede: …You don't have to talk about it. We all got our secrets, right?

Negi: S-Sorry… I… Uh…

He looks the other way wondering where his staff is.

Negi: _I've always been able to find my staff by sensing it nearby. I don't know where it went._ *Sighs and looks down* _Maybe my staff has gotten tired of me…_

Kaede looks at him and then his stomach growls and he blushed lightly and gasped.

Negi: Ah?

Kaede: I'll tell you what. You stick with me today and I'll show you what my training is all about.

Negi: Hm?

Kaede speaks with her finger up and one eye open.

Kaede: **Chuckle** Lesson one; when you are hungry, you live off the land. Now get on your feet and lets catch some fish!

Negi: Uh… Okay then…

We see the river and trouts are swimming by and fast.

Kaede: There, do you see them?

Negi: Yes, they're quick.

Kaede: Mmmhmmm… *Turns to Negi* Those fish are called Char and they are really easy to scare off as soon as they hear footsteps. You can't get anywhere close to them or they'll swim away from you.

Negi: I see. So how do you catch them?

Kaede: That's where the training comes in... with these.

She says as she wields a Kunai knife between her two fingers. The trouts swim cautiously slow in rows of three as Kaede waits patiently while Negi observes as Kaede leaps up into the air and throws three at the trouts and caught down with the knifes embedded on them. Kaede then holds up three of the trouts in her three Kunai knives.

Kaede: Anybody hungry?

Negi: Oh, wow! That's amazing! But how did you do that!

Kaede: It's all in the wrist. Give it a try?

Negi: I'll do my best.

Negi waits patiently with trouts to come by while he holds three Kunai in his fingers as he looks for trouts to come by. A trout jumps up from the stream and Negi critically reacted and threw the Kunai at it and both missed its target in the water.

Negi: Uhhh... Ah!

Negi reacted as the third knife landed close to Negi's foot. He quivers in fear of being struck.

Negi: Ehhhhhh…

Kaede giggles a bit with her hand behind her neck.

Kaede: You might need a little bit more practice.

She leaps at sound speed from one rock to another and jumps in the air throwing numerous amounts of Kunai down at the river.

Kaede: See Prof! It's in the wrist! All in the wrist!

Negi: There's no way I can do that!

They are now somewhere else in the woods surrounded by more pine trees and bushes.

Negi: Where are we headed now?

Kaede: For lesson two, we'll gather fire wood.

Negi: Sounds great, a good ol' stationary target. I think I can handle that.

We suddenly cut to Kaede standing there while other Kaede's behind her scatter around the woods.

Kaede: We just split 16 body incarnations of us, that way we can finish up 16 times faster.

Negi: Yaaaaahhhh...!

The fish are picked and stuck onto sticks and are being grilled by the fire place already gathered at 16 times speed while Negi and Kaede sit and eat together.

Negi: Mmm! It's really quite good.

Kaede: Yeah, I know.

Negi: _I didn't realize Kaede had some amazing talents. Perhaps she'd make an excellent pactio partner…_ *Looks at Kaede* _ah…_ *Looks down* _W-What am I thinking? I would just be asking her to become my tool weapon in battle. Besides, as her homeroom teacher, I'm supposed to look after her, not put her into harm's way._

He keeps looking at Kaede while she enjoys her food with her eyes closed of course but really, who knows if she's really looking at Negi noticing her.

Negi: _How could it be right for me to be involving my students into my own personal problems like this? I asked Asuna and that wasn't right for me. Not even acting desperate looks proper as a wizard shouldn't be._

As he takes another bite of the trout, the sun is moving still as the tree blocks the view from it as we look up. The river is now empty from and we see Negi sitting down and Kaede puts her hand on his head.

Negi: Eh..

Kaede: Come on. You didn't think we were done, did you?

Negi: Eh?

Kaede: We're only half-way finished. For lesson three, we have to find tonight's dinner.

Negi: Huh? But we just finished eating our lunch.

Kaede: It's the wilderness, not a drive-thru. Finding food is the main event. *Turns and runs* Let's go!

Negi: Eh! *Gets up and goes off* Kaede! Wait!

Kaede keeps running and leaps over rocky terrains as Negi follows her.

Kaede: Hurry, now! Can't find food in the dark!

Negi: Kaede! Please!

Now we are at a peak where Negi is using kunais to stick it against the rock wall to climb up.

Negi: Ugh! Is this… necessary!

Kaede: Not really but the mushrooms at the top taste great. Oh, watch the wind.

Wind blows and tries dragging Negi off the cliff.

Negi: Waaaaaaaahhhh!

But he holds on really hard. Now we are at a scene where a bear is chasing both Negi and Kaede. While Negi is running in fear screaming, Kaede appears to be having fun luring the bear with her finger spinning a bowl of pecans.

Negi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kaede: Hehehehe, isn't it cute!

They are now at a small lake higher up the mountains where they are trying to catch more trouts.

Kaede: Just grab one, fast!

Negi: Whoa! They're squirmy! *Falls back into the water* Aaagh!

He splashes and emerges out of the water shaking his head.

Negi: Ugh!

Kaede: Hmm, now that's a technique I've never seen before.

Negi: Huh?

His hood from his jacket is shaking as the trout jumps around inside it and Negi turns his head and laughs.

Negi: Hahahaha, I think it worked.

Kaede: Catch a few more that size and we'll be all set.

Negi: Hahahah, I'll try.

He says while holding the trout in his hand as it squirms. Kaede and Negi are both running through the water trying to get more trouts.

Kaede: Look! They're headed your way!

Negi: Ahh! You're right!

Kaede: See if you can catch them! Hurry!

Negi: Arrgh!

He leaps down the water with his hands and couldn't grab any.

Negi: Aaaah! There's no way I can anymore. They're so… clever! Arrgh!

He rushes his hands over the next spot on the water when he accidentally splashes Kaede.

Negi: Uhhh huh?

He then looks up at Kaede and notices she's soaked. Kaede chucklese sinisterly.

Kaede: You do realize this means war, don't you?

Negi: Ahh! No, no no no, I-I apologize! I didn't mean to-Eh-Ahhhhhahhh!

Negi tries to get away but Kaede chases him.

Kaede: Where do you think you're going?

Negi: No, noooo! Don't-Ugh! *Gets splashed at*

Kaede: Hahahahahaa!

Negi: Hahahahahaahaah!

Both Negi and Kaede have a little fun splashing each other and run around the lake and both laugh and have a good time. Now the sun is almost down as it is sunset and both Negi and Kaede walk to camp.

Negi: I'm exhausted. And I've got so much dirt on me and it feels like I'm wearing long sleeves.

Kaede: That means bath time.

Negi: A bath? All the way up here? How?

Kaede: You'll see…

The night is up and the moon wouldn't be full till another few weeks but still nice and we hear owls hooting about. And now we see Kaede with a fan waving by a fire under a big metal drum filled with water and Negi bathing in it.

Negi: Bathing under the stars. This really is amazing, isn't it!

Kaede: Yeah! A drum bath in the mountains. There's nothing better!

Negi: Hahaha! *Leans back* Ahhhh! I can't believe it! *Turns to Kaede* I normally hate baths and avoid them like they are plaque, but this one feels incredible! So long as there is no hair washing involved, I actually love it!

Kaede: …Good to hear. Awhile ago, you seemed like you were feeling pretty down about something. You sure had me worried about you. We all have. But I'm glad you're in a better mood.

Negi: …?

Kaede: *Smiles with eyes open* You are my homeroom teacher after all. I've got to make sure you stay happy here, same way you do for us. *Winks at him*

Negi: Uh…? Hmmm… *Turns head back in* _That's right. I am their teacher of Class 2-A, and with responsibilities. I don't have time to be afraid, should I? I guess I shouldn't have made them all worry so much. I've got to try and be more positive._

Just then, he hears clothes being removed and he gasps and looks back.

Negi: Ahh!

Kaede: Move over, Prof. You can't keep the spa treatment all to yourself.

Kaede undresses and removes her ninja clothes completely as we look up and see her in her purple bikini. Negi blushes and gets stammers.

Negi: Ahh! Umm… A-actually, I I-I was about to get out!

Kaede: Relax. I don't have cooties.

Negi: It's n-not that! I just wrinkle quickly!

Kaede: Riiiiiiiiiiight. *Gets in behind Negi* Quit being a baby.

Negi turns to his own sight in huge blush trying to stay still as he still tries to enjoy his bath while Kaede sits behind him relaxing at her own spot.

Kaede: The water is like therapy. Don't you feel relaxed?

Negi: Y-yeah, relaxed…

The owl hoots and flies away to another branch and sits there, turning his head to clean his wing and then faces again whatever he sees… just a little change of scenery.. We look down and see them chilling in their own nice bath.

Negi: …Hey, you know… you're really something… you seem a lot older than 14.

Kaede: Yeah, I know… it's the boobs.

Negi: Eh! No, that's not what I meant! I mean that your actions a very mature, you're confident and strong, like nothing can slow you down. And you're in school.

Kaede: Ahahahahahahaa… You're calling me mature? Look at yourself. You're just 10 years old and you're already teaching middle school.

Negi: …Trying to, but in the end, I just cause trouble for everyone. All I could think about is escaping back home.

Kaede: Hehe… How pitiful, you're getting depressed all over again.

Negi: Uh… Mmmm...

He looks down again with a small blush while Kaede then grabs him around the arms and pulls him in close to her big chest.

Kaede: Come here now, it's okay.

Negi: Uh?

He feels the breasts press to his back and he squirms in quiver and big blush.

Negi: Ehehhehhhhhh!

Kaede: Up to now, you've managed perfectly well on your own; facing new obstacles every day and trying to teach us something in calss. But it looks like you really don't know what you want to do with yourself.

She pats him in the head and rubs him to calm him down. He then thinks hard and responds without thinking about himself being pushed against Kaede.

Negi: Uh …I guess you could say that. I suppose I don't know if this is what I really wanted to do with my life. But I try so hard to achieve my goals that are so important to me. Yet it seems like I mess up at every turn. Today I had a big problem and I just ran away from it all.

Kaede: …What do you expect?

Negi: Uh?

Kaede: No matter how gifted you are, you're still a kid. You're going to make more mistakes someday and sometimes you will feel like you need to run away. But it's all right because when you're ready, you'll run back.

Negi: Uh… but I…

Kaede: You're going to be okay, Professor… *Looks up* And when things do get really tough, you can just come up here, and I'll heat up another bath for you. How's that sound?

Negi turns his head to Kaede.

Negi: You... You'd do that?

Kaede: *nods* Hm...

Kaede nods in her reply as she blushes with smiles. The night still goes on while we now cut through the owl flying away. Now we see the tent and inside is Kaede sleeping next to Negi while he still has his eyes open unable to sleep as he thinks about his problems and tries seeking answers.

Negi: _I know... I know what happened..._

An image pops up as he remembers graduating at the academy.

Negi: _I worked hard and graduated at the academy so that I could become a Magista Magorum. And I accepted whatever assignment they felt was best for me._

An image of him appears as he's walking with Nekane and Anya getting their first assignment.

Negi: _I didn't understand why I had to be a teacher here in the first place, but I had to give it a try and see where it would lead me._

Another Image of him appears with the class learning together as he smiles and teaches.

Negi: _When I faced my first obstacle, it wasn't that bad. I loved it all!_

More Images of him appear of him being bitten by Evangeline and he screams in agony.

Negi: _But when I faced my real obstacle, I just panicked in fear. I couldn't think of anything else but running away!_

Asuna pops up in the image and kicks Evangeline as his helping hand, and then to the time he and her were at the park and reads to her the real magic advice.

Negi: _But I had told Asuna about whenever she had problems of her own, I told her what I learned from the academy by the old man himself, that, 'Only a little bit of courage is the real magic.'_

Last image appears with Asuna in small blush as she was told that turns away and turning back with a graceful smile. The images fade as Negi turns his head the other way with his hand on the blanket.

Negi: _To think how I said something so amazing to her, coming straight from the man I learned it from, while I couldn't even use that wisdom myself… Some wizard I am…_

He begins closing his eyes and grinds the blanket with his grinding hand. Then back at the lab, Satomi removes her rubber gloves.

Satomi: Her repairs are complete.

Evangeline: Okay, whatever.

Satomi: Try not to be too rough with her this time. She might be built of metal but she's a delicate piece of equipment.

She says as she washes her hands and leaves the lab. Evangeline stood there awhile and looks down at Chachamaru to see her sleeping.

Evangeline: I'm glad she fixed you...

She says as she watches her sleep. Just then, she sneezed lightly and starts sniffling as if she feels her nose is clogged up. The light dims in transition as the day ends. The following day, It's dawn, the birds are chirping and the water is still falling and Negi is stepping outside the tent while Kaede is still sleeping peacefully. And by her hand is a small pink note that reads 'Thank you very much for the meal and bath. I will see you again in class… Negi' Negi appears to be closing his eyes with his hands together grinding gently as he seems to be concentrating on locating his staff. His vision thoughts are tracing his staff past many pine trees, focusing harder and tracing it farther away until he finds it stuck on one of the pine trees.

Negi: _Ah! There you are! **Mea Verga.**_

The staff struggles and gets itself lose out of the trees and flies toward Negi's direction and Negi catches it with his hand in a cool way. He rubs his staff against his cheek feeling happy to have it back.

Negi: Thank you, my staff. It's good to see you.

He then grabs and puts on his coat as he ready's himself to be on his way.

Negi: It's time. *Turns his head to the tent* I owe you, Kaede...

He then looks back forwarad, gets a running start and jumps on his staff as he takes to the sky. As he flies away, Kaede's eye opens after hearing strong wind. She takes a peak out of her tent and sees him flying off.

Kaede: Looks like he's on his way. *Lies back down* **giggles** Who would've thought that bonified wizards actually exist… But I shouldn't be surprised. I guess it's not something you normally bring up in conversation. **giggles**

While Negi is flying off around the mountains looking for his way back, he notices Asuna down below. And now we cut to Asuna resting on a rock by the river.

Asuna: Argh, man! My legs feel like sticks today.

Chamo: We've been up all night and still no sign of him!

Asuna: I don't believe this! I'm making myself sick worrying about that little toddler!

Chamo: How do you think I feel, sister?

Chamo as he puts his paw on his sweaty forhead.

Asuna: I'm almost beginning to feel he's not here. You better not have lead me astray here in the mountains.

Chamo: My nose shouldn't have lead us astray, girl! Otherwise I wouldn't be looking for him!

Asuna: Arrrrrrgh! I'm dying here! How stupid would it be to die in a place like this! Just where the hell could that kid be!

Negi: Asuna!

Asuna: Leave me alone! …Uh?

Chamo: Ah?

Both Chamo and Asuna look up behind them and see Negi on his staff above them.

Asuna: Negi!

Chamo: Thank goodness!

Negi comes down and lands on his feet.

Negi: Hey, guys! What's going on?

Asuna: What'dya mean what's going ON? We've been awake all night looking for you!

She replies as she walks up to Negi, grabs him by the coat and strangles him.

Asuna: It's all your fault that we got lost here in the mountains the whole weekend! Sheesh, kid! You really made me worried! What were you thinking taking off like that! The least you could've done is told us where you were going!

Chamo: Yeah, Neg!

Negi: I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry to make you all worry like that! B-but I-Ehh… feel fine now! And I have-ugh… good news!

Asuna: What? Good news?

She let's go of him and Negi brushes himself off.

Negi: Y-yes. I've been doing a lot of thinking while I was away. And I've made up my mind.

Asuna: Uhh, made up your mind?

Chamo: What? About Evangeline?

Negi: *nods* I've decided that there is no other way but for me to face this head on. This whole experience has had me scared for a long time... but I can't let those things slow me down. I'm going to see her and be ready whenever she comes at me!

Asuna stares at his determination face and blushes lightly.

Asuna: Negi…

Chamo: Oh yeah! That's great! You finally realized your destiny as a wizard and you're going to stand up to it like a man! Way to go, bro! Wahoo!

Negi: Mhm…*smiles and nods* I'm ready.

Asuna: He looks like he really means it. He's not scared to face her anymore…

Negi: Well Asuna?

Asuna: Uh? Uhh, what?

Negi: Shall we head back, now? You must be exhausted.

Asuna: Uh, y-yeah… *Smiles* Yeah, let's go back.

Negi takes Asuna and Chamo behind him flies off the mountains and heads straight back to the dorms.

**Another day gone, another break used, be back again.**

As the sun is rising, w e view outside the dorms and Asuna brushes her hair as she gets ready for school.

Asuna: Hey, Negi! Get up! We're going to be late!

She keeps brushing, then puts the brush down and walks over to the bunk bed, climbs up the ladder and grabs the covers.

Asuna: Rise and shine, little whiz!

She pulls the cover out fast and sees only Chamo.

Asuna: H… He's not here?

Chamo: If you're looking for Mr. Sunshine, he left a long time ago while you were out.

Asuna: Huh? No way!

Suddenly out on the walkway to school and Asuna's running foot passes by our view.

Asuna: Konoka's on class duty so she must've left early too! If I can step on it, I might make the bell!

Chamo: You sure make a good impression on yourself for always being the last person late.

Asuna: Shut up and quit following me! People will think I'm with you!

She yells at the ermine running next to her. Just then, we cut to Sakurako close up to her as she turns her head.

Sakurako: Hey, it's him! Good morning Professor!

She yells just before we zoom out with Yuna, Ayaka, Madoka and Misa turning their heads back to see and wave Negi good morning.

Yuna: Hey! You're earlier than usual today!

Ayaka: Oh. *Bows elegantly* Good morning, Professor Springfield.

Negi was running with enthusiastic energy and turns his head to everyone.

Negi: Good morning, everyone! Let's all give it our best today!

He runs past everyone and up the stairs as everyone watches him enter the building. Ayaka then has her hands on her cheek with full of cheer for Negi.

Ayaka: Ah, my my! Isn't our little Professor just ever so gallant today? I haven't seen him like this in so long!

Yuna: Hehahaha! Yeah! He's showing a lot of spunk and spirit, like he's just brimming full of cheer. I wonder what happened to him.

Negi continues walking up the stairs and enters the grand building where we see everyone enter every day. And now down the hall, Negi with determination on his face holding something on his hand, which we see up close that it happens to be a 'Challenging Letter,' continues walking down the hall with a lot of thought given to him. He then holds it up to him as he thinks.

Negi: _I believe she should be in here today. She must know that I fought Chachamaru along with Asuna…_

An Image appears of Negi and Asuna abattling Chachamaru and he grinds the paper in his hand.

Negi: _And there's no doubt she'll want to get revenge. She's after my blood for her attempt to escape the curse. And she's willing to do whatever it takes to get to me…_ *Looks up* _But whatever happens, I cannot let her hurt anyone. More importantly, I don't want anyone involved in this matter. It's just going to be her and I._

He puts the letter in his pocket and then grinds his fist close to his face while he's having a determined moment.

Negi: _I can't be running away anymore. I'm not a little boy, I'm a wizard! I've got to do this by myself…_ *Puts his fist down and faces forward* _But for now, I have responsibilities with my training…_

He stands in front of his classroom and takes a deep breath and grabs the door knob.

Negi: _Okay, Negi… You're ready!_ *Gripples the knob* _…Here we go!_

He enters the classroom and changes attitude to enthusiasm.

Negi: Good morning, everyone!

Ako hears and turns her head.

Ako: Professor! Good morning!

Fuka and Fumika turn from Haruna, Nodoka and Yue to say good morning to Negi.

Fuka & Fumika: Ah! Good morning, Professor!

Haruna waves to him while Nodoka gasps in surprise and speechlessness.

Haruna: Hey, Negi! Geood mornin'!

Yue: How're you feeling?

Negi: I'm feeling great, thank you. I'm sorry for making you all worry about me last week. I don't know what I was going through but a lot of grief and stress. But it's all right. I'm feeling much better now.

Haruna: Well, that's good to know.

Negi smiles with his eyes closed and chuckles softly before he looks around the whole classroom.

Yue: Are you looking for someone, Professor?

Negi: Um yes, actually... I need to speak with Evangeline. Is she here?

Haruna: Nope, she's not here again.

Negi: What?

Haruna: Yeah, she's skipping class again. She does this a lot so we never see her.

Yue: No one's seen her all all week.

Negi: Oh, no! Not again!

Ako: I think she called in sick.

Negi: What? Sick?

Ako: Yeah, she says she's taking the day off because of the flu.

Negi: Really?

Ako: Uh huh. Here, Professor Takahata gave me this note to let you know.

Negi: Oh. May I see?

Ako: Here you go.

She hands him the note, he opens and reads it.

Negi: _I don't believe it. There's just no way a vampire like her would fall to the flu like that. She must avoiding class due to being cursed. But how would she escape the curse without my blood? I just don't believe her… Hm?_

He looks the other side of the note and sees the return address on it and eyes start showing him mad.

Negi: _All right, Evangeline… we'll play it your way._

Ako: Is something wrong, Professor?

Negi: Oh, no. Everything's fine. *Puts hand behind his neck* You'll all have to excuse me.

Asuna runs by the door catching his breath just before the bell would ring.

Asuna: Hah! Hah! I… I made it! Take that, Negi! No way you're excusing me! *Negi ran past Asuna and down the hall* Uh, what the-H-Hey! NEGI! Where're you going now!

She watches him dash out the hall as Chamo pops up behind her shoulder.

Chamo: Man he's real jumpy on being here early and now it's like he's avoiding the grand prize.

Asuna: He's acting really weird. I wish he'd tell me things cuz' now I don't know him anymore.

Konoka: I'm sure he'll be fine, Asuna. There may be something different about him but he never loses his motivation when he's with us, you know.

Asuna: Konoka, I… I… hope so.

Konoka: He's cheered up. I can tell. You should've seen how he was. Hehehe! That Negi.

Asuna didn't know anything about Negi except Kaede as we zoom to her face as she smiles with her eyes remaining closed as usual.

Kaede: **giggles**

We cut to a different scene now as we see outside the campus but in a different area. We see from point up view of new trees, sunlight, a small river, and an arc bridge from afar and we see Negi walking on screen up the path by the river, crossing the arc bridge and continuing onward while holding his student class list book.

Negi: Let's see, it says here once you've crossed the Gaoka Bridge, precede onward a few steps up and her house should be in your sight. How strange to know that she's the only one who doesn't reside in the dormitory like everyone else. Why is that?

He keeps walking up the path and looks at the return address.

Negi: Hmm… Academy District… Sakura Gaoka, 4th District 29… *Pulls it down* Ah! Wow! Is… this where she lives?

We take a look at the house she lives in which happens to be a pretty big fancy log cabin with her own personal shed, balcony, chimney, front porch, a well, and her own mail box where Negi is standing. He looks at it as it reads 'Private Residence A.K. McDowell' in fancy font and he looks back up the house as he is amazed and begins walking toward the steps up to her house.

Negi: I honestly wasn't expecting a wonderful house like this… At least it's no graveyard… *Sweat drops on his head* And I hope she doesn't intend to have one… with my name on it.

Negi continues walking up the porch and approaches the front door as he is amazed at the wonderful looking wood exterior and lights on the front door. He sees a string and assumes it is the doorbell. He pulls it and it rings.

Negi: Um… hello! Evangeline! It's Negi, your teacher! May I please come in!

There is no answer and he knocks on the door.

Negi: Hello? *Door creaks open by itself* Uh?

He slowly pushes the door open and peaks inside.

Negi: Is anyone home? *He steps inside* How odd…

Closes the door inside and steps forward through a small hall that leads two ways so he walks forward and looks around until he stumbles the living room full of clutter which surprises him with a huge sweat drop on his head.

Negi: Ah? Waahhh! Is this her fancy interior? It's a pigsty! Ughhhh… ooh?

He looks around and sees her dolls on the sofa, her dining table full of clutter, more clutter on the ground, by the window, everywhere.

Negi: I've never seen a girl, let alone a vampire, have a messy house like this. It looks a little worse than Anya's. What kind of vampire is she?

Chachamaru: Who's there?

Negi: Wah!

Startled as he turns his head and grabs his staff to his hands.

Negi: You surprised me!... Ch-Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: Oh, Professor Springfield. Good morning to you, sir.

She says as she appeared in front of Negi in her maid outfit holding a tray of fancy old fashion tea and a bag of medicine. Negi got a little intimidated.

Negi: Oh… Ah... **ahem** Um… *Bows to her twice* I am really sorry about last time!

Chachamaru: As am I, sir.

She says as she bows fast to him too, turns around and walks toward the stairs with the tray.

Negi: Umm… Is Evangeline here?

Chachamaru: … …Master is ill.

Negi: Oh, That excuse again? Really now, how can an immortal like her have the flu?

Evangeline: What flu, boy! I'm perfectly fine!

Negi: Eh!

Evangeline appears as she slams her foot on the rails while sitting on it. As we scroll up, we see her face extremely red while she has a smirk on her face.

Evangeline: You've got guts coming here, kid! And all alone? My, how accommodating. Hehehehehe *Extends her hand in front of him* My magic may be weak at the moment, but I can easily leap onto you and strangle your little throat in agonizing pain till you squirm to death!

Negi: E-Evangeline!

Chachamaru: Master, you shouldn't be out of bed.

Evangeline: just what are you doing here, Negi!

Negi was sweating of being nervous. He grabs his challenge letter from his pocket and holds it out in front of her with his eyes closed.

Evangeline: What is that?

Negi: It… It's a letter of Challenge. I've come to challenge you, Evangeline! Please, duel with me one more time!

Evangeline: Oh really? Hehehe

Negi: And… and one more thing?

Evangeline: Hmmm?

Negi: P-please, will you stop skipping school and come to class! Or you won't be able to graduate!

Evangeline: Heh. It's not like it matters whether I graduate or not because as I said before, I have been cursed.

Negi speaks as he waves his hands up and down.

Negi: I know but still, you are my student and it isn't fair for me to be held responsible for one of my students skipping class and that includes you!

Evangeline: I don't care.

Negi: Uhhh!

Evangeline then gets up and readys herself with her feet on the rails.

Evangeline: Well whatever! So you want to settle things once and for all?

She holds her hand up and creates energy from her palm.

Evangeline: Very well! I won't mind going at it with you one more time!

Negi was silent for a moment before he holds his staff and summons wind around him.

Evangeline: ...All right! But if I win, you have to attend to my class from now on!

Evangeline: Don't count on it, kid!

Evagneline smirks as Negi reacts with determination as he readys himself and waits for the first movement. Evangeline on the staircase still gathers energy and it stops humming all of a sudden while her face grows dark from the sight like something is wrong.

Chachamaru: …Master?

Evangeline with a close up to her mouth as it freezes for a moment and then her foot slides off the rails causing her to trip and fall forward and collapses on the floor with a big thump on the head.. (Face Plant!)

Negi: Ah! Wha? Evangeline!

He runs up to her and picks her up and turns her over and notices how pale she looks.

Negi: Huh? *Puts her hand on her forehead* Oh my! This is a serious fever! So she was telling the truth after all!

Chachamaru: Yes, she caught it this morning when I went upstairs to wake her. She began to sneeze and cough so it appeared to be an allergic reaction to pollen, aside from a cold.

Negi: Just what kind of vampire IS SHE!

He exclaims as Chachamaru walks to her front and grabs her by the legs.

Chachamaru: Please help me carry Master to her bed.

Negi: Uh… yeah.

He helps lifts her up and walks with Chachamaru carrying her up the stairs. We are on the second floor looking at an antique clock striking close to 9 o'clock and ticking. Now we view above view Negi looking while Chachamaru pulls the covers to cover Evangeline.

Negi: She looks like she's suffering tremendously.

He says as he sees her breathing heavily.

Chachamaru: It is only natural she feels this way. *Kneels and tucks her in tightly* Because Master's body is of a 10-year old girl, she won't be able to succumb any illness. She is like any mortal who carries a chance at getting sick. Her body is no different from her original body without her powers.

Negi: …R-Really?

Chachamaru: Professor… I have a favor to ask you.

Negi: Eh… what favor?

Chachamaru: I am going to a University Hospital to meet a trusted pharmacist. There, he might have some effective medicine to help Master recover. Will you look after her until I return?

Negi: Eh!

Chachamaru: Yes. I have to feed the cats as well. *Stands up*

Negi: M-ME!

Chachamaru: Yes, Professor… Since you are her teacher, I believe you are dependable.

Negi: Eh…

He groans as he looks at her walking toward the stairs and back at Evangeline thinking hard.

Negi: _I was supposed to be her enemy. How does this android expect me to look after her?_ *Looks back at Chachamaru* I… I understand. But please hurry back. I have responsibilities at school as well. They'll be expecting me right now.

Chachamaru: *Bows* I shall return in time.

She takes her leave walking down the stairs. As Negi watches her leave as he hears Evangeline coughing hard.

Negi: Awawah, Evangeline! *Waves his hands at her* A-Are you all right?

He sees her turn her head the other way and he peaks over her to see her face.

Negi: This isn't good. I only know healing wounds, not curing colds.

Evangeline: Uhheehhhh… Th-Thirsty…

Negi: Eh? Thirst? Ah, wait right here.

Negi rushes downstairs and brings up a couple of drinks by in a tray.

Negi: Here you are! I brought you some water!

Evangeline: Uhuhhhh…

Negi: No? Well would you like some hot tea? Hot chocolate? Or Cola?

Evangeline: …

Negi: Agh!

He then bites his finger hard and puts his finger to her mouth while in small agonizing pain.

Negi: Uuhhnn p-please then, just take a LITTLE bit of my blood if it'll make you feel any better!

Evangeline: **Slurp** Mmm…

She gulps a bit down as Negi then takes his finger back from her.

Negi: Agh! At least that satisfied her.

She then turns the covers over and lies on top of it.

Evangeline: Uhhh… hot...

Negi: Ahh! *Walks up to cover the blinds* The sunlight! Hold on, I got it!

Evangeline: Eeee, cold…

Negi: Ahh! You're cold? I got it!

He opens the blind a little bit for a little sunlight hitting her.

Negi: There, is that better?

Evangeline: Haaahhh… *Quivers as she wraps her arms* Haahhh… cold…

Negi: Still? *Looks closer at her* Y-You're soaking with so much sweat!

He looks at her pajamas and notices she's wearing underwear outside her pajamas.

Negi: Ahh! _I didn't notice she was wearing it outside the whole time! How does she dress like this!_ *Looks at her shaking more* … **groans** _If I don't do something, she'll catch pneumonia next._

He sighs and we see Evangeline up close to censor the view of her being changed. Instead, we hear the rustling noise of Negi removing her pants and undies. We zoom out as we see Negi with a blindfold on and a nervous blush while trying to change her.

Negi: _Not looking, not looking… NOT LOOKING!_

He takes her pants completely off as the pants flap off near his nose with the undies flying near too, he turns away and rushes away while groaning like a little wuss with her laundry he's holding.

Negi: EEEEEEEhhhhhhhh!

Transparent cut, and we see her in her new dry pajamas bottoms as Negi pulls the covers in to cover her completely.

Negi: Huh! All right. Looks like she'll be better now. Ugh!

He pulls the covers and tucks her in.

Negi: Ugh! This has gotten out of hand. I came here to confront her, and I ended up nursing her instead. This is insanity.

Negi pauses for a second as he looks at her sleeping and then kneels down.

Negi: _She actually looks adorable… And she's my enemy._ *Sweat drops* _I wonder how she even became a vampire in the first place…_

Continues watching her sleep.

Negi: _I've heard of Shinso Vampires who were originally humans to begin with and that they used secret forbidden art that enables them to become one… And a 10-year old girl is now one of them?_

Negi starts to ponder about it as his hand is on his chin.

Negi: _Just how old is she really?_

Images pop up of Evangeline with Chachamaru in front of Mahora Academy.

Negi: _She told me she was cursed 15 years ago and is bound to the school… hmm…_

Image of Thousand Master appears next to it.

Negi: _Why did the Thousand Master place a curse on her? What did she do to deserve this? And how are they related? …Mmmm *Gets up* There's so much I'm worried about that I want to know and she has all the answers…_

He looks and walks around the room and takes a look at the bookshelf and tea corridor.

Negi: _Maybe she has old photos hanging somewhere that could give me some hints. Let's see where they are…_

Looks by the walls as camera is up close to Negi's face looking at the book shelf.

Negi: Mmmm, let's see...

Evangeline: Stop.

Negi: Uhhh! *Turns to Evangeline* I-I'm sorry, Evangeline! I didn't mean to touch anything, I was just looking! I'm-I'm…

Evangeline: S-stop!

Negi: Eh!

Evangeline: Th… Thousand… Master… n-no… stop… stop…

Negi: Ah! A dream? About Thousand Master!

Evangeline: D-don't…

Negi: Could it be?

As we view Evangeline sleeping and stops saying another word, we take a transaction cut to Negi performing a spell as the staff floats over Evangeline and many light orbs float around the area.

Negi: **_RASTEL MASCIR MAGISTER…_** _I feel a little bad about looking into someone's dream…_

He hesitates as he thinks of when Negi first encountered Thousand Master in whales.

Negi: _But she might know something about Thousand Master… My father! This could be my only chance to find out!_ **_Incipio confestim vis magica!_**

He closes his hands together and his eyes as he chants in Latin still.

Negi: **_NYMPHA SOMNI REGINA MAEVE…_** *Light glows from his hands* **_PORTAM APERIENS AD SE ME ALLICIAT._**

The light from his hand glows radiantly brighter and brighter and after he finishes the spell, it flashed the entire room as bright as the sun and we cut our transaction of Negi with his eyes closed from the brightness. He then slowly opens them trying to regain his sight and sees himself floating above a shore where the lake is and he gasps as he sees a duel going on between an older woman against a hooded man while holding the same staff as Negi's.

Negi: Ah… Uh?

He then sees the older woman in a dark cape while holding a small puppet up.

Negi: Is this… Evangeline?

Evangeline: Thousand Master, I've finally caught up to you. The man who commands the thousand spells, today is the day I will kill you and claim your flesh and blood!

She exclaims as she holds her puppet up which appears to be identical to Chachamaru but it is smaller and wields two machetes. Then the Thousand Master speaks while his face is covered by the darkness around his hood.

Thousand Master: Dark Evangel… Doll Master… Maga Nosferatu… The Undying Wizard, Evangeline… You are indeed a vampire to be feared.

Negi: Ah… Is it…? *He takes a clear look at him* Thousand Master! This is my dad… 15 years ago? *Surprised and in overly joy* He's… so cool! *Waves his hands in excitement* Incredible! Incredible! This is just how I imagined him to be! He's the best wizard of them all! He's my dad! Awaaahhhhh!

Evangeline: This Island is the farthest east you can go. Try to run any farther and you'll have to swim for it.

Thousand Master: No Evangeline, I won't be running off today… because of your blind hunger for beauty and power; hundreds have died by your poisonous fangs! But now your feast ends! Try as you might, vampire. You will not win.

Evangeline: As if I would be afraid of a magus without a pactio partner! And you, Chacha-Zero?

Chacha-Zero: *Wields her blades up* Let me at him, Master!

Evangeline: Ha!

Evangeline charges in on him with Chacha-Zero while Thousand Master places his foot around the sand.

Thousand Master: Let's see… where did I put that?

Evangeline: YOU'RE TOO LATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

She yells and cackles as she leaps forward at him while her hand stretches out to reach for him. Negi watches from behind as they are about to assault him.

Negi: Father! Look out!

Evangeline: HAHAHAHAHA-Yaahhhhhh!

The Thousand Master stepped aside from his standing spot whereas Evangeline landed on the ground which was a pit trap. She falls in and crashes in the sand. Negi was surprised.

Negi: Ah?

Evangeline: Ugghhhhh… What?

Chacha-Zero: It was a sand-trap, Master.

Evangeline: Yes, I can see that!

Both look up as they see the Thousand Master above them.

Thousand Master: Hahahahahaha, anyone hungry?

He asks as he kicks vegetables in the pit with his staff. A piece of garlic falls on her and green onions as well which look like asparagus... or are they asparagus?

Evangeline: Uh? Ayaaaaaaaaahh! Its Garlic and Asparagus!

Thousand Master: Hahahaha, oh I'm sorry. I thought vampires love vegetables. Here, have some more.

He kicks more in on her as a pile of garlic and asparagus falls on her.

Evangeline: No, stop! I hate those! Yaahhhhhhh!

Chacha-Zero: Master, stay calm, or else-

Evangeline was then turned into her 10-year old self in agonizing pain.

Chacha-Zero: Or else… he may break your illusion spell.

Thousand Master: Hahahahahaha! What would the townsfolk say if they knew the infamous monster that tormented them was just a wee little girl?

Negi: *Sweat drops* He seems a little different from what I expected.

Evangeline: What a show-boat! I thought you were the Thousand Master, the wizard with a thousand spells! Why don't you fight with magic!

Thousand Master:: Sorry, no can do. *Removes his hood* Truth be told though, I only know 5 or 6 spells altogether. Studying is for the birds I'd say.

Evangeline: Wha! *Shocked*

Negi: Wha! *Shocked*

Thousand Master: In fact, that is precisely why I am a magic school dropout! Didn't know that either, did you? *Grins* In fact, that is why you should be afraid of me. Hehe

Evangeline: *Waves her hands panicky* Please, please get me out of here! *Stops waving* Don't you l-like me?

Thousand Master: I'm sorry, love. Cradle loving is not my cup of tea.

Evangeline: It's just looks! I am over a hundred years old, you know.

Thousand Master: Well, then you are just an old hag.

Evangeline: I am NOT an old hag!

Chacha-Zero: Ex-nay on the ag nay!

Thousand Master: Eva, please. Isn't it time you stop chasing me around and give up this vampire gig of yours a rest?

Evangeline: Never!

Thousand Master: I thought you'd say that. Since you are going to be like that, little girl, then there's nothing else I can do for you so you leave me no choice, as a matter. *Takes a spell book and turns pages* Performing a transforming spell should restrain you from your evil doings. Now let's see… *Aura emits around him*

Evangeline: Ah! Y-your aura? What are you going to do to me?

Thousand Master: Old Man Kanoe said he always wanted a security guard. I suppose you'll have to do. *Finds the page* Okay, Mana Mana, Edepe Edepe. Gripes, my Latin needs more work.

Evangeline: *Waves hands panicky* No wait! Stop! Don't, Thousand Master! I beg you! No!

Chacha-Zero: Master is in a pinch!

Negi: Eh! Is this what father did to her?

Evangeline: Nooooooooooooooo! Why…? I adore you, Thousand Master!

Thousand Master: _**INFERNUS… SCHOLASTICUS!**_

He waves his staff at her and blasts radiant electricity around her.

Evangeline: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

The light brightens whiter as it transits to Evangeline waking up in bed suddenly out of her bad dream.

Evangeline: Yahhhhhh! *Pants and slows down* Haaah… Haaah… Huuuh… *Sighs in upset expression* That dream again…

She looks around to her right and at the window as it is still bright and sunny and then looks down at her left and gasps in shock.

Evangeline: Uwah! *Sees Negi asleep near her* WHAT is he doing here! *Looks at him* Grr, He has some nerve to fall asleep near me! It's like he's asking me to kill him!

Evangeline looks at him again and closer as he seems to be sleeping peacefully. Evangeline's blush turns small as she looks at him.

Evangeline: …Was he… looking after me?

Negi: Zzzz… *Eyes open* Eh…? *Then wakes up alert and fast* Ahh! I was asleep just now! *Shook his head* Ah, Are you all right, Evangeline!

Evangeline: Yes, I'm fine.

She says as she turns her head away.

Negi: Uh, oh…

Both were being silent for a moment.

Negi: …Uhh.

Evangeline: …I'm going to let you go for now.

Negi: I… beg your pardon?

Evangeline: Are you deaf?

Negi: Eh…

Her eyes turn to him.

Evangeline: I'm all better now so I'm letting you go. Now get out of my sight.

Negi: …Um …A-All right. *Stands up* Well I suppose… s-so. Then… *Holds up his letter of challenge* I guess I will just hold onto this for later?

Evangeline: Hmm?

Negi: R-right then. *Puts it away* Well, I'm glad you are feeling better. I'll be seeing you, then. Please, get well soon. *Bows*

Evangeline stays a little speechless as she sees him walking toward the stairs a little suspiciously to her. Negi was walking away slowly while grinding onto his staff feeling a little nervous.

Negi: _Wheeeeew… I sure saw a lot today I never thought I'd see… But I still wonder if it really was him._

Evangeline: Hey, boy!

Negi: EH! *Freezes*

Evangeline: Just what were you doing with your staff while you were sleeping?

Negi: *Shakes* …Ehhh uhhh *Gulp*

Evangeline: …You didn't!

Negi: Uhhhhuhhuhh ehhhheehheh!

Negi quivers as he turns around at her only to see her body appear larger in the background and a scary look on her face.

Evangeline: YOU DIDN'T JUST SLIP INTO… MY DREAM, YOU LITTLE…!

Negi: Ahhhhahahhahhhhhh...

Negi's eyes turn shocked and feared by her as a rukus was occuring. The scene cuts outside with Chachamaru outside holding her plastic bag full of things as she and we overhear the commotion going on in the house.

Evangeline: JUST WHAT DID YOU SEE! HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE! TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Negi: I didn't see anything!

Evangeline: LIAR! LIAR! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR OLD MAN! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE PEST!

Chachamaru: It would appear that Master is recovering rather well. Thank goodness…

Negi: Noo, dooooooooon't!

Evangeline: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhHHH! *Crashing*

It's another school day as we fade away and cut to the view the main building right in front of us and then cutting to Sakurako's face.

Sakurako: He's here!

Nodoka: Rise!

Ayaka close up rises, along with Kazumi smiling at the direction, Fumika excited rising up, and the entire class rises up and bows.

Everyone: Good morning, Professor Springfield!

Negi: Thank you, very much, all. You may be seated.

Everyone sits back down and takes out their textbooks while Negi does as well.

Negi: Please take out your textbooks so we may begin with our next lesson.

Closes up on Negi as he thinks.

Negi:_I have a lot on my mind on what I just learned yesterday about the Thousand Master and I have a lot of questions to ask Evangeline about him, like if he was that kind of a person, if he really knew a thousand spells, or was he not a graduate academy student._ *Turns his eyes on the book* _Well I can always check and see how she's doing after I…_ huh?

Negi caught a glimpse of a gaze as he looks up at the class and notices Evangeline sitting in her seat in the back row, arrow pointing at her to show us, and closes up on her face with her hand on her cheek just looking at him. Negi started getting jumpy and starts waving his arms up and down while the class stare with sweat drops.

Negi: Wahhhh! W-what do you want, Evangeline! I'm in the middle of class so I can't duel you right now! I'm always available after class so if you can just wait-!

Kazumi: Sheesh, he sure is a riot.

Ayaka: Professor, is there a problem, sir?

Kazumi: Yeah, simmer down. And what are you talking about, anyway?

Negi: Uh?

Evangeline: Yes, whatever could you be flustering about, Professor?

Negi: Uh, w…

Evangeline: You took care of me, yesterday. And so I thought I might as well come to class. Seeing how I am stuck here anyway, I find there is nothing better for me to do…

Negi: Eh… R-really?

Negi was speechless before he smiled and became overjoyed.

Negi: Really, that's wonderful! Thank you, so much, Evangeline! I'm happy to hear that. I'm so glad you came to class after all!

Sakurako: Did something happen?

Ayaka: What do you mean 'Took care of her?'

Fumika: Oh, he must've taken care of her when she was sick.

Fuka: Yeah, she's been absent a lot.

Ako: Is your flu, any better, Eva?

Evangeline: Yeah... I guess...

She replied with an annoyed expression of everyone talking about her.

Sakurako: That sure was nice of him; Professor Negi took off yesterday and rushed in the care of his students like that?

Ayaka: He's a saint, isn't he?

Sakurako: Yeah! He sure is!

Evangeline: It's not a big deal, really.

Ako: He cares for us all. And that's why he'll always be around us for help. Hehe.

Sakurako, Fuka, Fumika, and Ayaka: Yeah!

Evangeline: Good grief…

She said in annoyance with her eyes closed.

Negi: _I'm very surprised this happened. She must've felt good about how I looked after her. I'm glad I was able to help her. *Takes the book up* 'A little bit of courage, always the best magic.' And hopefully, it encourages her to be a good person._ All right, class! If I may, today we're going to read a new story, by Jack London called 'Call of the Wild.' Let's begin from page 331 from out textbooks. Shall I begin reading? I believe as they say, 'It is NO use crying over spilt milk~ Hahahahahahaha!

Putting his hands behind his head and closes his eyes, he started laughing while everyone laughs in the matter.

Sakurako: Negi sure looks in a good mood today, doesn't he?

Ayaka: I know. How more incredible can he get?

Asuna: _Heh… I dunno' what happened, but somehow he was able to manage to get that vampire mage back in class. Not bad, teach. I must say, that is pretty impressive. Keep it up, and you will definitely make a good impression on becoming a magista magorum one day._ **Light giggle**

Asuna thought with her hand on her cheek happily. As we zoom out of the classroom slowly, Negi calls on the first to read the next paragraph.

Negi: All right, who would like to go next?

Everyone raising their hands, even Asuna asking 'me! Me! Me!'

Negi: All right, Kazumi, we'll start with you. And then, Asuna.

Asuna: Great!

Kazumi: M'kay. 'Buck, part sheep, part Bernard, lived large and handsome…

Fades away transition...

**The end for Negi and his show… Nah, just this episode, he'll be fine next one. :)**


	9. One Night Befalls All Of Us

**One Night Befalls All Of Us**

Down the halls through the doors on both sides, transit through the corridor again, transit to down the stairs, and another transit that leads us right in front of the computer lab with windows in the dark, inside we see an empty room full of computers to start off with a spooky scenery. Then we see light from another computer at the very corner and we hear zapping and static. Someone is using it, or rather, trying to hack into it. As we zoom in a little closer, we see it's Chachamaru with her finger that has a tool to hack into the computer. She's using it right now on the desktop, Baio brand, making buzzing noises, static, Chachamaru analyzes everything. Evangeline walks by and observes.

Evangeline: Well…?

Chachamaru was about to finish hacking into the system. The static eases up and now completed her analysis.

Chachamaru: Intelligence gathered. Diagnostics complete, Master.

Evangeline: So were you able to figure out that of the barrier?

Chachamaru: It is as expected. In addition to the INFERNUS SCHOLASTICUS spell, keeping you on school grounds, a second barrier has been identified. It circumscribes the campus with a purpose of suppressing your magical power. High electrical consumption has been registered.

Evangeline: Huh… I was completely unaware of it for over a decade...

Chachamaru: In order for the second barrier to be encompassing the entire campus, it must consume an enormous amount of electricity to function.

Evangeline: Really…? A magus filling spells with electricity... He'd probably call that high tech.

Chachamaru: *Eyes closed* As am I high tech as well…

Evangeline: But of course.

Chachamaru: I've already arranged for a power failure by the note. At what time would you like me to initiate it, Master?

Evangeline: Heh… Tonight.

Chachamaru turns to the computer and completes her work. We view the computer as she is hacking to drain the entire city's power tonight, and we see her eyes full of 0's and 1's.. Then we cut to the door on the roof up close and we see it bash open fast and hard. Evangeline walks out while Chachamaru follows behind her.

Evangeline: It's settled, then. We stay on course.

Chachamaru: Yes, Master.

Evangeline: Over the years, I've been unaware of the other barrier. Now I can finally use it to my advantage. Executing this ultimate plan should lift the curse finally. *Lifts her claws up* All I need is enough blood from that impervious Thousand Master's wizard son of his to be free from this hell hole! *Grins and laughs lightly* Hehehe…

As she puts her hand down and looks up at the sky and sees clouds and a bird flying by, she leaps up on top of an abstract object she used to lay her head on and looks up and thinks silently. Chachamaru walks by and sees her up there. Evangeline then turns her eyes down on her.

Evangeline: …Don't you just feel it, Chachamaru?

She turns her eyes forward again and spreads her arms up.

Evangeline: While I was a little mortal, I had such a need to spread my wings and fly. And when I was immortal before now, I couldn't be any happier with that ability! *Closes her eyes* Now it won't be long again to feel like a bat and glide in the darkness again!

Chachamaru: …

Evangeline: *Turns her head down* And you can fly with me as well.

Chachamaru was silent as she tilts her head down slightly. Evangeline finally notices as she puts her hands down and turns to her.

Evangeline: …Hey, what's the matter, Chacha? Is something bothering you?

Chachamaru: N-No… it's… it is just…

Evangeline: Hmm? Just what?

Chachamaru: … *Takes a quick bow* I beg your forgiveness, Master but I was not being honest with you earlier. It is about Professor Springfield. He has made a probationary contract with Asuna as you suspected few days ago and they have come and launched an assault on me while I was alone!

Evangeline: …What?

Chachamaru: Their strategy was clear when we were separated. He was planning to annihilate us one by one so we would be vulnerable alone. If Professor Springfield would've succeeded, then I would not be functioning right now…

Evangeline: …And how is it you were able to escape?

Chachamaru: He managed to reverse his LUCAS spell directly at himself when he used it to fire it at me.

Evangeline: He what? That fool. He would've been the victor. Instead, he has become soft.

Chachamaru: …

Evangeline: Chachamaru, why didn't you report to me about this earlier?

Chachamaru: I do not know why, Master. For unknown reasons, the image has been troubling me quite a lot. I could not bring it up upon myself to tell you what happened. *Bows with eyes close*I am deeply sorry, Master.

Evangeline: …I see. *Thinks a bit and turns around* No need to worry. At least you are here now and will assist in this operation.

Chachamaru: Ah, M-Master, I am prepared to accept any punishment you deem necessary.

Evangeline: *Walks forward* It's all right, Chacha. It isn't necessary.

Chachamaru: Master…

Evangeline: *Turns to her* You did what felt was right so don't worry about it. It isn't a matter of betrayal. And besides, I would not be able to pull this off without your help.

Chachamaru: Uh… ...

Evangeline: *Turns forward* We have 5 hours to prepare before night falls. The operation will commence at that time. Come Chachamaru!

Chachamaru: …Yes, Master.

Evangeline tries leaping up but trips on a rail and falls forward on the ground.

Evangeline: Yah!

**THUD**

Chachamaru rushes to Evangeline's aid and sees her sitting up whining.

Evangeline: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

Chachamaru: Master, your nose is bleeding.

Evangeline: Agggh! I hate being a mortal, while I can't even fly! How miserable!

Chachamaru: Please sustain your nose bleed while I get you a tissue.

Evangeline growls as she raises her claw with anguish to grasp her enemy.

Evangeline: Grrrr, just you wait until tonight's plan! I won't have to wait to get revenge on you, Negi Springfield! I, Queen of the night who bears the 'Gospel of Darkness,' will break the curse!

**Dramatic theme links to the opening credits now**

We are outside the food court as class is dismissed and everyone is chilling, eating, and talking. We see a bunch of girls rushing over to the bulletin board posted full of flyers of events and what's going to happen. Now we see Negi walking with Asuna.

Asuna: Nice class, kid. You made it all look like it was a theatre performance.

Negi: Hehehe, I must've been caught up in the moment. I just love teaching English and Literature.

Asuna: Doesn't surprise me. You know, you enjoy it every day.

Negi: Well it's also because I was happy that everyone was present in class.

Asuna: Ohhh, that's right. Evangeline too, huh?

Negi: Yes. It does my heart good to see everyone here.

Asuna: Heh.

Negi: **And if it weren't for Kaede, I don't think I could've brought myself to face Evangeline again. I'll have to thank her when I get the chance.** *Turns to Asuna* Asuna, I forgot to thank you for your help earlier.

Asuna: Hm?

Negi: You were of great help to me and I just wanted to thank you for it.

Asuna: Eh…

Negi: I know it was hard for you but it's all right now! *Determined smile and grinds fist* No matter what happens, I can finally face my fears without being afraid. I won't have to cause any more trouble for you or anyone else. As long as I'm here, there's nothing to worry anymore.

Asuna: *Blushes lightly* Ah… really?

Negi: Yeah.

Asuna blushes lightly with her eyes closed and chuckles.

Asuna: Hehe, well if you think so, that's good. *Opens eyes with a smile* So I guess that means you won't need me today because of that stupid little contract we made the other day, *Winks at him* Right?

Negi: Uh… Y-yes, that's right. Hehehe, ehhh... *Hands behind head* sorry I had you do that on short notice. Even I was uncomfortable with the idea, but you fought hard and well for me and we learned a lot about Chachamaru and Evangeline.

Asuna: Right, so it wasn't a total loss. Since we know about them, we can be ready for them if they ever-whoa!

A bunch of people pass by on their way to Kazumi with articles of what's happening today. Everyone is chattering on about it as Kazumi hands out articles to everyone.

Asuna: Whoa, where's the fire!

Negi: Is there something going on?

Konoka: We heard there's going to be a blackout.

She says after she stopped along the way.

Asuna: Really? When?

Haruna: Tonight!

Haruna popped up by Konoka.

Haruna: **Giggles** It's from 8 to 12 and the entire campus is going to be pitch black, completely! *Waves her hand overhead*

Konoka: Hehe it might be fun what we can do in the dark, huh? **Giggles**

Haruna: Like ghost stories?

Konoka: Playing night tag!

Haruna: Or even a horror movie watch!

Konoka and Haruna: Suh-weet!

Negi: I didn't know about this. They never mentioned it at the teacher's lounge. Why is this going to happen now?

Yue walks in behind Negi while holding her juice box.

Yue: It's done for maintenance purposes. They have it twice every year here in the academy district to preserve electricity. That's why they alert everyone hours in advance so we wouldn't have to worry.

Negi: Oh

The cheerleaders trio walk by talking to each other as Negi and Asuna notices and overhears.

Madoka: I think the weather is going to be rough tonight. I hear there's going to be a fog. Aren't you a little bit scared?

Sakurako: Me! No, it sounds exciting!

Madoka: Not even about the black out?

Sakurako: No way! I'm looking forward to it!

Madoka: I don't see how it is.

She says with a small gloom expression.

Misa: All of the elevators and the street lights are going to be out of order. None of the students are allowed outside except for the staff and teachers. We wouldn't want to anyway. The fog might make it harder to see through.

Then the Narutaki Twins pass by excited.

Fumika: This is gonna' be fun! Does Kaede have the candles?

Fuka: Yeah! Let's hurry! She's entrusting us to get the matches!

Asuna: Seems everyone's excited about it.

Haruna: Yeah, and speaking of which, we should get candles too. Come on, Yue!

Konoka: Asuna, should I buy candles for us too?

Asuna: Hm? Nah, don't bother. I'll be in bed by 9 anyway.

Konoka: Okay then.

Broadcaster: Your attention. Mahora Academy will begin the blackout in 4 hours from now. We ask that you keep in mind all the stores will be closed 2 hours from now. Unless you'll be asleep, we advise you to carry flashlights and candles to help light your way. We do provide them at the bookstore and at the convenient store so please do hurry and don't forget to check in for water supply. Thank you and be safe. Have a nice day.

Konoka: Um, I'm just going to buy one for me. I hope that won't bother you.

Asuna: No, no, go ahead then. One won't hurt after all.

We cut to a quick conversation between Ako and Makie.

Ako: You're not seriously still going jogging out tonight, are you?

Makie: I have to. And according to the weather, only part of the main district is going to be foggy. I'm going to be away from it on the other side of the campus where it's near the shopping district downtown.

Ako: But Makie…

Makie: I even have a flashlight. And don't worry. I'm not going to be out long. I'm going to start early. It's only for one run. *Puts hand on Ako's shoulder* I'll be all right.

Ako: Well…

Negi appears a little concerned as we zoom out from the conversation.

Asuna: Negi, you all right?

Negi: Uh *Turns to Asuna* Yes, I'm fine. I've decided that I'm going to be on patrol around the area. Do you think I can burrow Chamo for the night?

Asuna: Don't ask me. He's your pet.

Chamo: Have no fear, the hero's assistant is here! *Leaps up on Negi's shoulder*

Negi: Ah, there you are!

Chamo: Yup, and ready to roll. How bout' you, partner?

Negi: Yep. *Turns to Asuna* I'll see you later, Asuna. You and Konoka have a safe sleep. Just leave everything to me!

Asuna: Uh… Oh, yeah! Sure!

Konoka: Is Negi leaving?

Asuna: Yeah, he's going out on patrol with the other staff and teachers to make sure everyone's gone and back in our dorms.

Konoka: Negi! You be careful out there, ok!

Asuna: You give it your all out there and hurry back!

She says as she walks away with her eyes closed and waving off.

Negi: I will! Thank you!

Asuna: Later! Let's get going Konoka!

Konoka: Oh, wait up!

Zooming out, we are coming to Chachamaru as she looks at Negi and then away as she walks away with her grocery bags and other parts needed.

Chachamaru: Back-up systems successfully infiltrated, hacking sufficiently proven effective. Conditions optimal… Master's powers should be returning by tonight…

Chachamaru walks away from a distance as we fade to black and fade to the next scene.

The night kicks in as we see the clock tower ticking 8 o'clock and it tolls 8 times while we see the district, the courtyard, and the campus totally as we start to witness the street lights dimming and then completely turned off on every corner, street, and path, even the campus lights are off, and then half the entire city as well has their lights off in a spooky scene while the next thing we witness is the trees blowing in by the harsh wind while the fog strolls along the way covering parts of the district as of now. Just the last look, we see the entire campus and half the city everywhere completely pitch black. Then we cut to the other side of campus where it is too dark to see but giving a good ol' horror gothic scenery as we scroll up and up to the highest point of the buildings, we see a dark figure on top of one of the buildings with a spire on top as the figure holds on. The wind bestows upon her long dark dreaded cape as it flaps about and her hair flows where the wind is blowing in front of the half-moon as well as dark clouds floating by it. We then fade in closing up to the dark figure to get a good look at her where she's revealing Evangeline's adult form she was in her dream. Hanging onto the pole looking down, she snickers.

Evangeline: Ah... I need blood. Hehe...

She says sinisterly as she exposes her fangs from her lips. The half-moon reflects transitions of Makie jogging down the lane by the building Evangeline is on. Bird's eye view sees her jogging hard as she is panting in sweat and shiver while she's hurrying along. Camera views Eva's side of her cape with her collar up flapping and her evil smile shows her fangs as she is ready for her first familiar victim where she then turns and leaps from the building backwards diving freely downward onto Makie's direction. Unnoticed, Makie jogs and then undetected, Evangeline lands her fangs onto her neck stealthly leaving only the sound of a chomp. We take a look at the dorms as well where we see Kaede with Fuka and Fumika eating in the dark with their candles on, Konoka with Haruna and Yue huddled around telling ghost stories and playing cards while Nodoka is reading her own horror novel of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and Asuna sleeping top bunk with one candle on the table. We now go to Makie's room where she has company; Yuna sitting in her chair eating her candy bar and Akira standing by Ako sitting on her bed.

Yuna: So it was for her gymnastics.

Akira: That's still no reason for her to go out. You could've said more or forbid her.

Ako: She insisted so I couldn't keep asking her if she's sure about it. Even if it is a black out, she won't take no for an answer. That's how she is.

Akira: I wouldn't have let her go.

Ako: I don't know, I don't feel like the kind of person who would force her not to do what she needs to.

Yuna: You could've bribed her or lure her with candy. She has a sweet tooth and she'd fall for a child's prank.

Ako: Ohh… Makie's too stubborn. I just hope she'll be back soon so I can stop worrying about being here all by myself.

Akira: We're here, Ako because you asked us to.

Yuna: Yup! **Chomp**

Ako: Thanks for doing this for me, you guys.

Makie steps in with no sound and everyone notices.

Ako: Makie! I'm glad you're back!

Yuna: Was that enough running for ya?

As Ako got up and walks to Makie, she then notices something odd about Makie with her head down.

Ako: …M-Makie?

Makie says nothing while her head is still down.

Ako: Are you all right?

She puts her hand on her shoulder when suddenly, she looks up with eyes blank and opens her mouth full of fangs and bites her.

Ako: **Gasp** Ma… K-Kie… Uhhh…

Her head drops down on Makie's shoulder.

Akira: …H-hey! Ako? Makie? W-what's gotten into you? Did… Did you do something to Ako?

Yuna: *Gets up* This is getting pretty weird now…

Both approach both of them.

Akira: Ako?

Yuna: Makie?

Strings invisible yet show us with a small shine as we see in Eva's hand while she is controlling them. Both Makie and Ako turn their heads fast with a cold blank expression and freak both Akira and Yuna.

Yuna: Akira, y-you wouldn't think they would be acting like this if they were starving or something, right?

Akira: No! I don't know what's wrong with them, but… they're not themselves!

Eva's hand moves the strings to make Makie and Ako reveal their fangs in front of Yuna and Makie as they both freak again and Eva moves the strings with force.

Adult Eva: Go, my servants!

Ako and Makie leap forward to sink their fangs onto Yuna and Akira while they both quiver and then outside the scene, both of them scream in terror.

Yuna & Akira: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Konoka: Ah?

Haruna: Eh!

Yue: …!

Nodoka: Uh?

Asuna: Mm?

Asuna opens one eye while she's asleep and sits up looking around.

Asuna: Mmmm, who's there? That you, Negi? Or Konoka?

She sees the room still empty except for only a lit candle still on.

Asuna: Mmmm, whatever.

She yawns and pulls the covers in to cover her face and ears from hearing noises and murmurs as she tries to fall asleep again. Meanwhile, Konoka began quivering while holding her flashlight up.

Konoka: D-do you think that could've been a real scream just now?

Haruna: There must be others telling their scary stories and it must be good!

Yue: They're probably playing hide and seek in the dark and someone must've gotten scared pretty good.

Konoka: Ohhhhh! They probably have someone acting as the blood sucking monster like in your drawings, Haruna!

Haruna: Really! They really think my drawing was that inspirational, they'd dress like one!

Konoka: I'm guessing probably not… **Gasp** Hold it, what IF...!

Haruna: Huh?

Konoka: What if it's a… CHUBACABRA?

Konoka said dramatically as we close up on her face. Haruna became confused by her theory.

Haruna: Sorry, a what?

Yue: A chubacabra is a violent blood sucking creature in which little is known. The only reported sightings have been in South America. Though, many have considered it to be a myth.

Haruna: So you think my drawings could be a foreign animal exposed on campus?

Konoka: You realize that I'm only throwing random ideas around for our story, right?

Haruna: I gotta' see it for myself!

Konoka: Ugh…

Yue: Oh, no you don't. I'll go and check it out. Turns out they might have just been goofing around making a scene.

Haruna: Be sure to get a good glimpse of it!

Konoka: **Sigh** Maybe I'll prepare a movie night then.

Yue exits from her room and heads on to the middle of the blackout with a flashlight in the direction the scream was. She suspected it was in Ako's room where she sees the door open slightly and she notices it suspecting and peeks inside and sees Makie, Ako, Yuna, and Akira standing there silently.

Yue: Umm, hello? Are you guys-uh?

Everyone turns their heads to Yue's with a blank cold expression and exposes their fangs to her.

Yue: Eh…!

Yue was startled as her eyes open widely. She gasps and dropped the flashlight. And after a blink of an eye, they all vanish into thin air leaving gust and drapes from Eva's cloak. The gust drove by as Yue picked up the flashlight to look inside only to see that it was empty with the window hanging open.

Yue: …That did not just happen. Was I seeing things?

Haruna: So Yue, did you find out what was up?

Yue: Haruna! *Turns around and goes to her* I'm not sure… everyone just disappeared! They were all standing there a second ago! Then they gave me a weird stare, and…

Haruna: They all disappeared? Dude! Do you think the chubacabra monster could've done it!

Yue: Uurrgh…

Haruna: Give me the D's! *Grabs her arm and pulls her* I'm gonna' have to write this down!

Yue: Nooooo, you're not listening.

Back at the room, Konoka was looking at all the horror movies rented out.

Nodoka: Hey Konoka?

Konoka: Yeah?

Nodoka: Was Professor Negi supposed to be around?

Konoka: Yeah, he said he was going to be around campus till everyone is gone. But he doesn't get back for another 15 minutes.

Nodoka: …Oh.

Konoka: You have a knack for him being pretty concerned for his safety, don't you?

Nodoka blushes lightly.

Konoka: **Giggles** It's fine. It's actually nice you worry about him. I'm sure you're not the only one. I worry about him too. And Ayaka worries a lot more than the rest of us. Maybe not as much as the next person but we all feel the same way.

Nodoka: …Yeah.

She was reading her book while talking to Konoka so she closes it and looks out the window and sees it black and fog moves in.

Nodoka: It's getting foggier.

Konoka: I know. It looks pretty bad out there.

Both look out the window and we finally cut to the next scene on Sakura Blvd in the pitch dark and partly foggy with Negi holding a flashlight patrolling still while Chamo rides on his shoulder.

Negi: The dorms also look scary in pitch black, don't they Chamo?

Chamo: I'd say we kick back, check the dorms, Neg. No full moon! There's nothing to worry about tonight!

Negi: I can't be too careful. Not while there's fog around. And there might be other forces on the grounds.

Chamo: Yeah yeah… lighten up, chief… yeesh.

As both Negi and Chamo head toward their way down the lane, we then scroll up at the half moon where we see adult eva flying by and closes up while she snickers, exposes her fangs, and swings her dreaded cape around which takes us back down where Negi stops as he notices the fog getting a little thicker a few distance away from him.

Negi: …! *He looks ahead* Oh no…

Chamo: Brother, something's not right here. I felt a huge surge of magic power when the fog kicked in and when the lights went dead. Can't you feel it, Negster? *Closes up on his eerie face* It's her… she's back!

Negi: Eeh! But… She's reformed!

Chamo: Neg, you're too damn nice! This is Evangeline we're talking about! There's no way she'd give in like that after one get well visit!

A flash emits in front of them.

Negi: Uh? What's that?

He points the flashlight in front of him and he sees Makie in a dark maid outfit.

Negi: Makie!

Chamo: She's glowing like a torch!

Makie speaks in a hypnotized way with her fangs exposed.

Makie: Negi Springfield, Evangeline A.K. McDowell hereby accepts your wishes formally to a duel of supernatural might. Meet her in the school bathhouse if you dare.

Negi: W-why is she talking like that? And about Evangeline?

Chamo: Must've been bitten by lady vamp again! When victims are bitten by her, victims go zombie and fall under her control!

Negi: Ah! Oh no!

Makie gives her last message as she makes her leaping getaway.

Makie: Hahaha! Okay, we hope to see you soon, Little Negi! We'll be waiting for you!

Negi: Makie!

He watches as Makie wields her ribbon and grapples onto ledges and swings her way out of sight. Both Negi and Chamo are surprised with their eyes and mouth open wide.

Chamo: …Not normal, huh? Poor girl's sure to be a blood sucker already!

Negi turned his head down feeling sorry.

Negi: I failed… It's my fault… I thought she had decided to turn over a new leaf… but I was being careless again.

Chamo: This is bad, Negster! I don't know how but Eva got her powers back when they were shutting down the grid! It makes sense if you think about it. There's no better opportunity for her to take advantage of than this situation! W-we gotta' do something! Negi, call Asuna! We could use her help again and now is the perfect timing!

Negi: R-Right! I'm on it!

Negi pulls out his cell phone and dials part of her phone number when he suddenly stops and thinks a bit while images appear of her winking at him and himself with a determined expression. He then flips the phone closed and looks forward.

Negi: No! I can't do that, Chamo! I'm going to save Makie by myself!

Chamo: Ah? *Waves his hands wildly* Bad idea, buddy! *Quick cosplay in a cape as a vampire and an arrow points at him* It-It's Evangeline! You gotta' have fire power! An army!

Negi: I know! *Runs forward*

Chamo: Negi, wait! *He sees him pass through a bush* Uh?

Negi grunts as he pulls out a big bag he stashed away by a tree.

Negi: I've got everything I prepared for right here, Chamo!

Chamo: Where the heck did you get all that stuff? You've been saving it for a rainy day?

Negi unleashes in his bag all the weapons at his disposal, equipping catalysts on his belt, loading ammunition in his enchanted pistol, and stores additional staffs and wands behind his cloak and finally takes a stance he is now prepared for battle. He then takes his leap and rides his staff forward. Chamo takes a run after Negi and leaps on his shoulder.

Chamo: Neg, it's no good! No matter how much stuff you have with you, Eva's too powerful! Plus there's her robot henchgirl and her brainwashed groupies! At least get red on your side!

Negi: No! I'm not going to get Asuna involved in this again! It's too dangerous for her!

Chamo: I know but it's even more reckless by yourself and you know that!

Negi: I'm her teacher! I'm responsible!

Chamo leaps off of his shoulder and lands on the ground.

Chamo: You can't take on the whole world by yourself, buddy! You need backup! Sigh *Runs off* What a disaster.

Negi continues flying toward the bathhouse while he thinks to himself.

Negi: _I can't feel responsible putting more of my students in danger. Evangeline has gone too far this time and I'm not going to let her get away with this!_

**As determined heroes fly by, so do we! We'll be right back after this suspenseful break!**

Inside the eerie pitch dark bathhouse through the locker room and signs, we only hear Negi's shouting voice.

Negi: Evangeline!

He now takes us to the main community bath room where Negi runs in and looks around.

Negi: Evangeline! Where are you! Please, just let Makie go right now! Where are you!

Adult Evangeline: I'm right here, little boy!

Negi: Eh…

He looks up on the roof of the small hut and Adult Evangeline and Chachamaru reveal themselves out of the shadow.

Adult Eva: So you came here all by yourself? What admirable courage you have.

Four more accomplices appear behind Eva and Chachamaru who happen to be Ako, Yuna, Makie and Akira.

Negi: You four? Don't tell me she bit you too.

Adult Eva: Consider the fates of these girls as a lesson for you. When people get in my way, they lose a few pints. And unfortunately for you, Negi, you don't have much to spare.

Negi: Ah! *Points at her* You! You're evil!

Adult Eva: Hehehe…

Negi: But, who are you?

Adult Eva: Argh!

Adult Eva trips herself before standing back up and transforming herself back to her young student form.

Adult Eva: It's me you idiot!

Negi: Aaaagh!

Negi was surprised with his eyes wide open.

Eva: The other day, we had an unfortunate distraction! I know it is before the full moon… *Smiles evily* But tonight, I've come to close the deal. We are going to settle things just as you wish. I'm going to take as much blood as I need… and leave you dry!

The four girls gather in front of her as her guards and Negi takes a battle stance readying the fight of his life.

Negi: Makie, Yuna, Akira, and even Ako? *Grips his staff hard* I won't let you do as you please, Eva! Not anymore! I'm going to defeat you and make you stop committing evil acts!

Eva: Oh look, I'm shaking. Girls?

Makie, Yuna, Akira, and Ako all leap from the hut and in approach Negi slowly.

Negi: Uh! This is cowardly! Using innocent girls for your deeds!

Eva: But Negi, think about cowardice. They usually manage to stay alive… like with Chachamaru after you nearly destroyed her.

Negi: Ehh…

Eva: Hehe, do with him as you please, girls!

The four possessed girls begin approaching Negi and talk hypnotically.

Ako: Professor Negi…

Yuna: Come on, Professor. Let's play.

Akira: We just want to have a little fun.

Makie: Yeah, Professor…

Eva: Hehe… I'm going to make you regret coming here alone! *Closes up on Eva's moving fingers* Do it, my servants!

Akira: We understand… my Master!

They all leap forward grabbing Negi.

Negi: Ugh!

Makie: You are all ours, Professor!

Negi: Why does this always happen to me!

Eva: Hahahaha, where is your courage now, boy!

Negi struggles as the girls are roughhousing with him grabbing his arms and legs. He tilts his body a bit lower as a catalyst drops on the floor near Ako and Akira and he yells in Latin.

Negi: _**FLANS EXARMATIO!**_

A flash erupts near Ako and Akira as it blinds them and gusts of wind strips partial of their clothes from below. As it causes Negi to fall on his back, he chants fast with his staff close to him.

Negi: _**AER ET AQUA FACTI NEBULA ILLIS SOMNUM BREVEM…**_

He extends his arm with his staff behind him and hurls it at the four girls.

Negi: _**NEBULA HIPNOTICA!**_

A lightning flash emits and erupts into a static explosion while Makie and Yuna slip away, Ako and Akira are caught and collapse on the floor unconscious as Negi gets up.

Eva: Hmph, not too bad. And now…

She reaches her claw over her shoulder as bats gather around her hand and form into her dreaded vampire cape.

Eva: Let us move on to the main event of the duel! Chachamaru.

Chacha: Yes, Master.

She leaps forward and pounds the ground at Negi's spot after he leaps away. Then Eva raises her hand forward and begins to chant silently.

Eva: _**Veniant coeuntes septendecim spiritus…**_

Negi: Oh no! If they all attack me altogether, I'm doomed!

Eva: Chew on this! _**GLACIALES!**_

Eva raises her hand above and throws it forward hurling a barrage of projectiles at Negi; 17 arrows of ice that tackles Negi back hard against the glass window. While the projectiles crash through, it shatters into thousand pieces causing Negi to fall.

Negi: Yaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

He begins to fall down while the remaining projectiles hone in after him. But Negi grapples onto his staff and flies away before he hits the floor. The 6 projectiles landing on the ground near its target misses him and the last remaining follow him as he continues flying away from it. As they gain on him, he reaches in his belt for his gun and aims behind him and fires a few rounds away at the projectiles, shattering it into sparkling pieces till it vanishes. As the brightness vanishes, he sees Evangeline and Chachamaru flying after him and Negi gasps and continues flying away.

Negi: Agh! *Flies faster*

Eva: Hehehe…

Remaining more hone in on Negi and he fires more rounds at the remaining shards.

Evangeline: Well… an enchanted pistol. That's rare.

Chachamaru: Destructions of all projectiles confirmed. Pastime of Professor Springfield collecting antiques.

Eva: *Close up* "Hah! An arsenal of magic items won't be a laughing matter if I can strip him of his belt. **Chuckles**

She emits dark aura from her claw as she holds it forward. Negi close up while his eyes turn for a second behind to make sure they are still behind them. Then he turns his eyes forward again still flying. Evangeline close up again with her eyes looking diagonally up to see from a distance two dark figures on top of a tall post who happen to be Makie and Yuna waiting in position. Evangeline then clinches her fingers and has Makie kneel and jumps off a great height and free falls down toward Negi on bird's eye view.

Negi: Eh?

Makie: Hehehehe.

After Negi looked up, Makie free falls down at Negi exposing her fangs to him. He wails with his eyes wide open. He avoids her by gliding to the side and turns his head down at her.

Negi: Makie!

From his view, she turns her body around, spins her ribbon around and swings it upward latching onto Negi's staff. She pulls herself up fast, swings below and leaps upward, spins acrobatically, and lands on the bow of his staff standing in front of Negi's ride.

Negi: Ah!

Makie snarls as she unleashes her fangs upon him but it causes his staff to tumble about.

Negi: Makie, stop! This is dangerous! You're going to fall!

Makie: Heh heh heh heh! *Lifts her leg behind her* Now Professor… Let's play!

She kicks her leg forward aiming at Negi's face. He dodges with his eyes flailing.

Negi: Waaaaahh! *Dodges another kick* Aaaahh!

Makie laughs as she keeps trying to kick him and Negi keeps dodging her kicks by bending everywhere.

Negi: Makieeeeee!

Eva smirks as she keeps controlling Makie but then wields her other hand and moves it around. We then see Yuna running and jumping roof to roof keeping up with Negi's speed. Yuna then wields a basketball from her right side and leaps from the building and lands on the lane and starts running at fast speed while dribbling the ball beneath Negi. He continues dodging Makie's kicks while standing on his staff too trying to keep himself balanced without falling. He then pulls out a special ammunition and loads his gun with it.

Makie: Hehehe, this is fun!

Yuna: Don't hog him all to yourself!

Yuna hurls the ball at Negi.

Negi: Yahh!

He reacts critically and dodges it but the ball bounces off the light post and hits him in the head just as he was about to throw another catalyst.

Negi: Wah!

It hits him and bounces off then causes him to feel dizzy and tilts his head back while his hands flail forward and tosses the catalyst in front of Makie. But Makie dodges it tilting herself back while the catalyst flies forward and tilts back straight up and hisses at Negi revealing her fangs again.

Negi: Ahhh! Uh?

He notices a flag pole with Mahora's flag flapping still as the wind is blowing. He reacts quickly and leaps down but holds on with one hand while Makie is confused. She gets wrapped around the flag and BAM!

Makie: Ack! Uhhh…

She hits the pole and it knocks her off the staff and falls but Negi manages to catch her with his other hand and jumps back on his staff to continue flying. Yuna continues running with the ball in her hand.

Yuna: You won't get away from me, Negi!

Just then the catalyst that was thrown up has fallen close to Yuna's range that Negi hasn't lost sight of it. He aims his pistol downward, fires a flare that flashes after the catalyst broke and emits an explosion around her that renders Yuna unconscious as well causing her to collapse on the floor. Negi flies away and looks back while holding Makie unconscious.

Negi: Yuna… I'll come for you when this is all over.

Eva: Ahahahahahaha! That boy never ceases to amuse me! *Hurls her arms forward* _**GLACIALES!**_

She fires more ice arrows toward Negi and he dodges more as the spears hit the side of the buildings and the streets.

Negi: This is getting so difficult! I have to lay Makie down somewhere!

Eva: Urgh! *Fires another few rounds*

Negi flies around the building as the arrows miss, Negi quickly lays Makie wrapped in the school flag on top of a roof with a fire escape nearby down and flies away. He turns his head back as he flies.

Negi: Just hang in there, Makie! Please!

Eva: You're pretty confident in your attempt to stop me! If you think this chase drags on any longer, you won't be the victor!

Chachamaru: Master, do not forget time constraints. We have approximately one half-hour until power is restored.

Eva: I know that. No need to worry, this will be over soon enough.

We are now back at the dormitory.

Asuna: He what!

Chamo: Pipe down, sista! You want the whole world to find out?

Asuna looks over her bed and sees Konoka with Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna watching a horror flick in the room quietly.

Asuna: …Just tell me what happened.

Chamo: Somehow Evangeline got all of her powers back. And Loony Springfield went off to face her on his own.

Chamo exclaims flailing his hands up and down in a panic.

Asuna: …That idiot. *Looks out at window* For a teacher, he sure does learn slow.

Back to the chase, we are observing the replica of the Brooklyn Bridge that leads outside the campus grounds where we are scrolling down back on bird's eye where Negi is being chased still. Eva then extends her arm forward.

Eva: _**NIVIS CASUS!**_

Negi holds his hand out and emits a light shield as another arrow ice shatters it and explodes into shards. It pushes Negi back and some shards are caught in Negi's hair.

Negi: Grrr... _She's so powerful! And this fog is so thick! I can't keep this up for long!_

Eva: Hahahaha! Don't you have any other tactics besides retreat! Of course it is rather hard to attack when you don't have time to think!

Negi: Grr…

We see Negi flying over a few buildings and makes his way toward the Brooklyn Bridge. Eva notices his destination.

Eva: Hah! I see now! *Raises her hand up and chants* Veniant spiritus glaciales, extendantur aeri tundra et glaciem loci noctis albae…

Negi flew lower in on the bridge to lure Evangeline in but as he is approaching halfway, he looks ahead and sees crystals emerging from the ground up in front of Negi.

Negi: Ahhh!

Eva throws her hand forward.

Eva: _**CRYSTALLIZATIO TELLUSTRIS!**_

Negi: Grrrr… *Steers his staff away as he rises higher* Ehhh… Eh-Ack!

Negi tries to fly higher but the crystal rises higher and more in the way as Negi tries to dodge them all but he hits the tip causing him to trip and fall to the ground, rolling over and drops his staff and most of his magic items and equipment. He then lies unconscious while Eva flies in lower with a smirk and drops on the street with Chachamaru by her side.

Eva: Hehe… This bridge is on the very edge of school property! Because of Thousand Master's spell, I can't set foot on the other side! *Starts walking toward Negi* You thought you could escape somewhere where I can't follow! A decent strategy I suppose… but… as you can see… THIS… IS… CHECKMATE!

Negi still remains unconscious.

Eva: Too bad.

Negi opens one of his eyes as he witnesses Eva step on a particular spot that activates a trap.

Eva: **Gasp** What's this!

The circle shines around both her and Chachamaru and a stream of lights emerge from the ground and wraps them around them tight and hard.

Eva: Argh!

Negi jumps up full of joy and reaches for his staff as it flies to his hand.

Negi: Yyyyyyeeeessssssssssssss! I got you! My Spell Binding Circle plan worked like a charm. With those enchantment binding lights wrapped around, you can't move at all! So the victory is mine! Please, concede defeat and swear you'll be good from now on.

Eva: …Ehahahahahahahahahahaha!

Negi: What are you laughing about? I assure you, you won't be able to get free! It's immune to all your power!

Eva: That is true… but I'm not the one who's going to disable it. *Turns eyes to Chacha* Chachamaru?

Chacha: Yes, Master.

Antennas come out of her robotic ears and hoods.

Chacha: Anti-barrier program initiate. *The spell starts to disappear* I am sorry Professor.

Negi: Uh!

Negi appears shocked while the binding lights holding Eva begins to crack.

Eva: I've suffered for 15 years in this middle school prison, plenty of time to prepare for such elementary traps! *The lights shatter* Hmph.

Negi: Ah! I'm in trouble!

Eva: Yes… Isn't technology to die for?

The antennas return inside Chacha's ears and hoods and starts running toward Negi.

Negi: Eh! *Holds his staff* _**I-INCIBIUM**_-Agh!

Chachamaru quickly snatches his staff from him, holds his head while he tries to struggle to get it back but Chacha throws it to Eva. She holds it with a light blush.

Eva: Uh… Well… what do we have here?

Negi: Hey, give that back!

Eva looks at him and his staff and then just tosses it off the bridge overboard as we see it fall to a great height down to the water. Negi looks down the bridge crying over it.

Negi: "No! How could you! That staff was irreplaceable! It was given to me by my father!

He then flails his arms around trying to have another round while Chacha still has her palm on his head stopping him.

Negi: It's not fair! I should've been the victory! You're so cruel, Evangeline! I want a retrial! Just you and me, let's have it! I'm going to…!

**SLAP**

Negi: Arghh! *Falls to the ground by the edge*

Eva: Silence your pitiful trap, child! Mature adults, even Magi, do not pick fights and cry over them like it is a child's game! If your father were around watching you, he would've laughed and simply say what a miserable cry baby you are being!

Negi: Ughhh… *Rubs his cheeks*

Eva: Now then… are you ready to concede defeat, little boy?

She asks as she walks up to the tearful scared boy.

Negi: Uh?

Eva: Recklessly coming here all alone, I was rather impressed by your efforts.

She kneels down and grabs his colar with both arms.

Eva: Now then… I shall be taking your blood now!

She hisses at him exposing her demonic fangs in front of him. Negi gets frightened.

Negi: Ahhh!

Chacha: Ah…

Eva: Hehehe, your precious staff won't be that much use to you once you're dead! *Closes in on his neck*

Negi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Chacha: Master… He is only… a child… could you not spare him?

Eva: *Turns to Chacha* What's gotten into you with Negi? You're not programmed to show mercy.

Chachamaru: …

Asuna: HEY!

Both look behind beyond the fog ahead of them and see Asuna running after them.

Asuna: LET GO OF HIM!

Negi: A… Asuna?

Eva: **Sigh** Great. Another distraction. *Turns eyes to Chacha* Stop her.

Chacha: Yes. *Runs toward Asuna*

Asuna: Ready, Chamo!

Chamo: You know it, red! That bucket of bolts won't know what hit her!

He answered while holding a zippo and a string curled in a ball. Asuna then grabs Chamo and hurls it at Chacha.

Asuna: Yeah, do it!

Chamo: ERMINE FLASH!

Chamo opens zippo and lights the string. The ball pops and emits a flashing light above while Asuna looks away and Chacha still faces forward Chacha's eyes are full of static causing her to grunt like she's blind. She's forced to cover her eye sight with her arms.

Chacha: Uggghh!

Asuna: Nothing personal, Chachamaru!

She says as she runs past her and heads toward Evangeline. She stands up and guards herself with her cape.

Eva: Mm! She's coming for me… Hmph!

She then extends her arm forward about to cast a spell on her.

Eva: What can a mere mortal do! You haven't a chance against me, girl! ACK!

Asuna leaps a kick in her face.

Eva: _How is that possible! She broke through my barrier again!_

Asuna lands and skids along the road with her legs far apart gripping the ground to stop while Eva falls from a distance behind her. But she manages to flip on a landing skid along the road with her legs apart gripping the ground to a stop. She then lifts her head up furious while her eyes are almost teary.

Eva: Grr! That's impossible! How the bloody hell'd she managed to kick me again! *Sees the fog in the way* Tchh! Now where'd she go? Chachamaruuuuuuuuuu! Where are yoooouuu!

Chachamaru: I am present, Master. But I am unable to see where you are.

Eva: You're a robot! The fog shouldn't be any problem to you!

Chachamaru: It is not because of the fog but my vision sight is rather blurry. All I can see is static.

Eva: Grrr, wonderful! The little brat got himself out of the pinch just when I was about to lay my fangs upon him! *Closes up* I will find you.

As we zoom away, we scroll to the wall of the Brookly Bridge's tower where Asuna is panting and Negi is beside her feeling down.

Asuna: Phew, that was close, huh?

Negi: I'm sorry, Asuna. I didn't want to cause trouble for you. You shouldn't have to put yourself in harm's way just for me. I tried so hard on my own but it wasn't enough. And I promised myself you wouldn't have to get involved this time.

Asuna replies with a soft bump on the head with her fist.

Asuna: Please! It is not like you forced me to come out here or anything! I mean you try so hard on your own you forget that you have me, someone who doesn't mind wanting to help someone out who is in trouble! I do what I want to, teach. And I wanted to come here and help you. So leave it at that and stop with the tears.

Negi: …

Asuna: Look, if it'll make you feel any better, just think of me as your partner for this one, okay?

Negi was silent for a sec and looks up.

Negi: A partner…?

Asuna: That's right. *Thumbs up* If you come to me, I will come to you!

He looks down a bit feeling teary as he reflects on Eva's words.

Eva: Mature adults, even Magi, do not pick fights and cry over them like it is a child's game! If your father were around watching you, he would've laughed and simply say what a miserable cry baby you are being! *Fades away*

Negi then wipes his tears out with his arm rubbing back and forth and then looks up feeling determined.

Negi: That means a lot, Asuna! Very well! Partners it is!

Asuna: Good!

Chamo then appears over Asuna's shoulder wielding a chalk up.

Chamo: Atta' boy! Music to my ears! All right, red! It's time, like we discussed it! *Starts drawing the Magi Circle*

Negi: Uh?

Asuna then covers her mouth and looks the other way blushing at what's going to happen.

Asuna: I can't believe I'm about to do this… but I guess I have no choice so it's not like it really counts…

Chamo finishes the circle and Asuna takes a deep breath and starts blushing redder looking at Negi with her fist close to her mouth while Negi looks around at Chamo clueless about the situation. Asuna then appears with a bright red face.

Asuna: Okay… I'm ready… I'm going to do it now, okay?

Chamo: Yeah! It's ready!

Negi: Uhh… do what? What is going on here?

Asuna grabs Negi's cheeks as she closes in on his face.

Asuna: Hold still for me, okay?

Negi: Huh?

Asuna looks at him meekly with small passion and closes her eyes and fits her entire lips to Negi's and kissed him directly. Her bells chime due to the critical movement. Negi's eyes remain open during the kiss.

Negi: Mmm…!

Chamo: Hahaha All right! Hahahahahahahaa! Look at those fireworks, baby! Oh yeah! PACTIO!

**The pactio is formed, but the battle isn't done. Tune in with part two to see the rest!**


	10. A Day In Light Will Brighten Our Future

**A Day In The Light Will Brighten Our Future**

**Opening Credits**

We return to resume the duel going on between Negi and Evangeline and her partner Chachamaru. With no partner Negi refused to ask for a hand, he went in on his own feeling it should be his own duty to settle things. But unfortunately, it left him in a bind and about to lose the fight. About to be bitten by Eva, Asuna rushes in to make a dynamic entry by kicking Eva in the face again just knowing she's a human and no one is able to get through Eva's dark barrier. But in this fog crawling through the skies on the bridge, they have gone into hiding while Eva can't find them and is stuck alone to find Chachamaru who also can't find her due to the early tactic of the Ermine Flash blinding Chachamaru's visions. Meanwhile, Asuna cheers Negi up to help him stop Evangeline, kissed Negi and entered into the real probationary contracts, and that's where we left off. We see the lights bellowing around both as it circles around showing the perfect pactio.

Chamo: Hahaha! Yeah! This is getting' good! Wohoo!

Asuna releases the kiss while still blushed and calm while Negi appears shocked with his hand on his lips.

Negi: Eeeh! A-Asuna! You just kissed me!

Asuna: Ah-heheh… Ummm… yeah… I know.

She says with her eyes closed and hand behind her head while blushing.

Chamo: Way to go! Remember, last time, when she kissed you on the forehead, she fumbled the entire freakin' plan! While kissing elsewhere, it only made her power half as effective and we wouldn't have been able to defeat them like that! So I said to ol' red here to go for the gusto, if you know what I mean. *Thumbs up* And she did!

Negi: B-But… I've never kissed anybody on the lips before!

Asuna: Haha, well what'dya know! I've never kissed anyone there either! Good thing it didn't count, huh?

Negi: Eh…

Then she asked out of blush and being seductive.

Asuna: You didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?

Negi: Of course not!

Asuna: Hmph. *Turns her head away*

Chamo: Real or not, the contract has been sealed officially. Look!

Negi & Asuna: Ah?

While the circle is still emitting purple light, a bright flash is appearing in the center that the circle is concentrating all the energy into the source and the light drops on the ground that reveals a card of Asuna's picture on it wielding a giant sword.

Chamo: Haha! Now that's how you do a probationary contract!

Asuna: Huh? *Bends down and picks it up* This is… me? Wow… I look so cool! Hold on, my last name is sort of misspelled.

Negi: Oh, that's how it is to be spelled in Latin.

Asuna: But at least it's pronounced right.

Negi: Yeah.

Chamo: Okay, now that you got yourself a partner, it's time reveal her artifact!

Negi & Asuna: Huh?

Asuna: Artifact?

Chamo: Look at your card and see what kind of weapon would she's holding.

As they both look at it, they see her wielding a sword.

Asuna: Whoa, I get a giant sword?

Negi: Amazing.

Chamo: Negi, since this is your first partner, you get the opportunity to invoke the contract!

Negi: Uh?

Asuna: So this card can help me out how?

Chamo: For now, let Negi have it so he can say the spell! You know it, right Neg?

Negi: Um, yes. I remember it.

Asuna: Okay then, here you go. *Hands the card*

Negi: …Hmm. *Takes the card*

Chamo: Okay, are we almost done?

Negi turns to Asuna with determined look.

Negi: It's time Asuna. Are you ready to help me beat her?

Asuna: Yeah, you know it!

Chamo: And to wrap this up, the probationary contract is complete!

The circle flashes brighter around Negi and Asuna.

Negi & Asuna: Wahhh!

Then out of sight as we zoom out of it, the flash behind the wall vanishes as the fog clears up and we see Eva and Chachamaru floating up searching for Negi and Asuna as they finally found them.

Eva: There they are!

We see the feet of Negi and Asuna hopping over the fence and slide the side in the middle of the road facing their enemy.

Asuna: Ha! Here at last!

Bird's eye view as we see Negi and Asuna on the ground and Eva and Chacha up in the air floating and split screens appears as they talk.

Eva: So you've come out of hiding already.

Asuna: Holy cow, she can fly too?

Chamo: You've just known this now?

Negi: …!

Chacha: …

Split screen ends.

Eva: Hehe… Do you really think this makes any difference because Asuna came to save you!

Negi: Gr!

Asuna: *Points at her* Don't be so smug, Evangeline! It's a fair fight now! Two heads are better than one!

Eva: That is true. *Lands* Now that we both have partners, it does seem like a fair match. But are you really evenly matched with us? The boy has no staff and you've never fought before. You've proven to be quite dependable as his partner but I'm still not convinced. You're still no match against us.

Asuna: Oh yeah?

Asuna's eyes turn to Negi as he smiles with determination and shows the artifact card.

Eva: Ah?

Asuna: Who's got power now!

Eva: I thought you told me she already made the contract!

Chachamaru: It appears I was wrong about it.

Asuna: Apparently, I just made the real one!

Chamo: And now it's time to reveal it!

Negi: Yes!

He holds his hand with the card in the middle.

Negi: **_EXERCEAS POTENTIAM…_**

Extends arm with card to Asuna's side.

Negi: **_ASUNA CAGURAZACA!_**

The card then shines brighter as it then transforms into her giant sword from the base, down to the handle, and up at the very point tip pointing up and revealing the weapon in front of Asuna while she is amazed.

Asuna: Ahhhh! It's appearing! Whoa! No way! This thing is huge!

Negi: Ah…

Eva: *Shocked* Ah…!

Asuna arches the sword forward.

Asuna: Hurrgh! Yeah! Now I feel like I win!

Eva stares at her with ponder.

Eva: _There's something strange about that girl. She's managed to break through my magic barrier twice and now she has an artifact… There must be some reason Dean Kanoe chose her to room with Negi and his granddaughter._

Asuna stretches her legs out while holding onto her sword with one hand.

Eva: … Things are getting rather interesting to say the least. *Turns her eyes to Chacha* Chachamaru, don't underestimate her. That is no ordinary girl.

Chacha: Yes, Master.

Asuna finishes stretches, stands up and grapples onto the sword with one hand behind her back and looks forward with determined expression.

Eva: Hmph. *Turns eyes to Negi* Now then, let's resume! I want you to forget the fact I am your student and come at me with all you've got, Negi Springfield!

Negi:"…Agreed.

Both Negi and Asuna take their battle stance while he turns his eyes to her as he whispers.

Negi: Thank you for coming.

Asuna: *Nod* Anytime.

Negi: *Faces forward* All right.

We view on Chamo's seat as he stands watching while Negi standing with his partner Asuna holding her sword while Eva stands beside Chacha in her battle stance in the middle of a thick fog as it keeps scrolling by.

Negi: **_SIS MEA PARS PER NONAGINTA SECUNDAS…_**

Negi & Eva: **_MINISTRA MAGUS…_**

(Try reading both at the same time)  
Negi: **_ASUNA CAGURAZACA!_**  
Eva: **_CHACHAMARU KARAKURI!_**

Eva's palm and Negi's palm extend to their partners as wind bellows them enormously.

Wind gathers around Asuna as it enhances her strength.

Asuna: Mmmph! Whoa, I feel even stronger.

Her eyes shut tight as the power overwhelms her. She grunts and the wind erupts up fast around her entire body while she grapples her sword. Eva finishes as she sends out Chachamaru.

Eva: **_LILAC SPIRITUS!_**

Chachamaru starts charging after her and Negi notices as he better finishes up.

Negi: Ah! **_RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER!_**

Just when he barely finishes, the wind dissipates and Asuna's eyes open with determination.

Asuna: Ah?

Chachamaru wields her own blade that emerges from her right arm and charges at Asuna. She steps back a bit just to be cautious from the danger area beside Negi. Chachamaru passes Negi and comes at Asuna with a swing first while Asuna guards her first blow. Chacha swings twice at her while Asuna blocks, then steps and swings while Chacha back flips dodging the swing and leaps forward with another swing while Asuna dodges. She tries to perform another swing but Chachamaru then intercepted it with her rocket arm as her fist blasts from her arm and hits Asuna's face as she falls backwards.

Asuna: Oww!

Negi: Asuna!

Asuna: Forget about me! Focus on your opponent!

She gets back up, picks her sword up and charges after Chacha as they appear difficult to see in the fog.

Negi turns away from her and faces Eva.

Eva: Alone without your staff? Hardly seems fair, does it?

Negi: Hm!

Negi reaches behind his cloak and reaches for his short wand with a star at the tip that he pulls out and it extends in lengths.

Chamo: You can't fight her with that, Negster! It's a child's toy!

Eva: Hahahahahaa! Next I suppose you'll be using fairy dust! *Puts arms up mid-way* **_SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES GLACIALES!_**

She arches her arm up around her and fires 17 arrows of ice at him but Negi critically points his wand forward.

Negi: **_FULGURALIS!_**

Fires lightning arrows from his wand forward and blasted the arrows of ice into shards.

Eva: Hahaha! So you can summon lightning as well! Too bad your incantation is too long!

She flaps her dreaded cape and starts to hovers about and floats sideways as she extends her arms and chants another spell.

Eva: **_SPIRITUS OBSCURI!_**

She blasts arrows of darkness energy forward and splits about into 29 barrage of projectiles around.

Negi: **_UNDETRIGINTA SPIRITUS LUCIS!_**

He runs to his own sideway as he points his wand at her and blasts 29 arrows of light at her and it explodes in flashy explosions. Eva then flies through the smoke and glides toward Negi while he leaps over the wall-fence and climbs on the cable walk-way. He runs through while pointing his wand and fires another lightning arrow at her. But she dodges by gliding faster and through the suspension cables and flies upward and higher. After she turns around, she blasts another round of darkness. Negi points his wand upward and counters with another Lucis spell and fires 17 rounds at her. She then casts Reflexio that blocks the entire spell but causes it to ricochet around causing more explosions. Eva flies a bit ways and chants again while Negi runs the other way on the cable walk-way chanting too. We then see Chacha and Asuna still having their sword fights as Chacha swings more at her while Asuna blocks her. She then swings abruptly at her. Both clash hard on each other's swords and struggle on it.

Asuna: **Grunt** N-not bad for a hunk of tin!

Chamo: Thank you very much.

Asuna: Grrr!

Asuna grips hard and tries pushing her back further but Chacha kicks her back as she flies and lands on the edge wall-fence causing her to grunt in pain. Chacha back flips a couple times to gain distance and prepares for another assault. Asuna gets up gripping her sword and charges in ready for a swing.

Asuna: You're dead! Arrrrrrrrrghhhhh!

She swings hard on the ground as the concrete breaks and debris bounces off. Asuna keeps charing while Chacha leaps back and Asuna swings sideways and hits the edge of the wall-fence that also leaves a heavy crack. Chacha leaps from the ground toward the tower wall and leaps upward and comes straight down at her fast speed. Asuna leaps back and Chacha pounds the ground hard with her sword and misses, causing it to crumble and build smoke around. She gets up and sees Asuna in her stance breathing heavily and still in the game. Chacha ready's for another assault and charges at her as well as Asuna yelling with a full force swing at Chacha's swing as well. Both swords with full force collide at the same time. While they clash, it brightens up for a transition that takes us to Negi's wand glowing as he is chanting.

Eva & Negi: *Split screen* **_SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES-_**  
Negi: **_LUCIS!_**  
Eva: **_OBSCURI!_**

While the battle with Negi and Eva goes on with him blasting and her blasting, both Asuna and Chacha still swing swords at each other. The Brooklyn Bridge view from extreme far shots reveal sword clashing and radiant dark and light blasts appearing from the sky and from the suspension cables on the bridge, showing quite a battle going on as we hear a lot of bangs and explosions from a distance. Chacha is spotted passing through the smoke from one of the blasts walking on the edge-wall while Asuna runs after her and swinging her sword at her. As Chacha jumps and swings hers at Asuna, she blocks and keep clashing swords while magic keeps blasting near their area. Negi then leaps from the cables dodging Eva's attack. While in the air, Negi fires again but she counters with another dark arrow that fires even more than Negi's light arrows and aimst at him. He escapes from it after landing on the bridge. He then ducks as the light passes over him and hits the other side where it is in the middle of Asuna and Chacha's fight. Eva floats there over the bridge witnessing her amusement.

Eva: Hahahaha! That was a good one! You are giving quite a rumble here, Negi!

Negi continues ducking as he looks up at her through the fog.

Negi: _She's so strong. It's hard to believe my father actually overcame her… But if he could do it, then so can I!_

He stands up and looks up at her while she smirks down at him. Negi then holds his hand forward with his wand back with his other hand.

Negi: **_VENIANT SPIRITUS-!_**

Eva: All right then, let's have it!

She brings her arm up slowly and then extends it down aiming at Negi.

Eva: **_LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC VENIANT SPIRITUS-!_**

Chamo continues hiding behind the rails watching the fight.

Chamo: She's using the same kind of spell! She's matching her power with his!

Negi: **_CUM FULGURATIONI FLET TEMPESTIAS AUSTRINA…!_**  
Eva: **_CUM OBSCURATIONI FLET TEMPESTIAS NIVALIS…!_**

The dark clouds above the bridge circle around like a hurricane and begins rumbling thunder.

Negi grinds his teeth of feeling nervous.

Eva: Bring it, boy! Haaarrrrgh!

She brings her arm up and Negi brings his arm back and both swings them forward.

Negi: **_JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS!_**  
Eva: **_NIVIS TEMPESTAS OBSCURANS!_**

Both fire Thundering Tempest and Blizzard of Darkness spells with full wave force at each other as it collides with each other in a thundering booming sound and are both struggling. Chamo watches up with his mouth open in awh.

Eva struggles with her claw forward pushing hard and grinding teeth.

Eva: Ghghhh! Grrrrr! _He's stronger than I thought!_

Negi: _She's too powerful…_

His hands appear to be being pushed back being overpowered by her but he struggles hard not to give up.

Negi: Ghghhh… _I can't…_

Images of him with Kaede appear, then images appear of Ako, Akira, Yuna, Makie, and Asuna giving him thumbs up.

Negi: _N-no… I mustn't…_

He tries raising his hand a bit further to hold on but keeps being overpowered.

Negi: Eee…

And then he brings up his small wand forward and points it at her and uses all his might to bring full force on her to even with her.

Negi: Eegh!

Eva smiles evily and laughs lightly while still maintaining her spell at full force pushing it further against him while Negi holds onto his wand very still and has his eyes closed while pushes back the force.

Negi: …Gh! Ahhh… Ahchoooooo!

As he sneezes hard, it summons more force that breaks his star wand and it helps him push his power to full force even harder and fast that closes up on Eva as it overpowers her spell and is about to hit her.

Eva: Ehh! W-What! Ahhhhh!

She guards herself with her arms as the force hits her entirely causing an explosion in the sky where she is. As we zoom out by Negi, he stands there looking up at with best he can due to the fog still around. Asuna and Chachamaru both look at the notice of the blast but as well, hard to see due to the fog and can't tell what's going on. Asuna wonders of Negi while she continues holding onto her sword down.

Asuna: **Gasp** Negi?

Chacha: Master?

As we close up on Negi, he wonders if he wins the fight. While he waits for the smoke to clear up, he becomes surprised.

Negi: …!

The smoke clears as she appears with damaged clothes and looks down at Negi.

Eva: That round goes to you, kid! Surprise, surprise, you little punk! You really are his son!

Negi: …

As we view from afar of Asuna and Chacha looking at Negi down there and Eva up there still floating, the fight looks like it will keep going on.

Eva: But don't misunderstand me, Negi… THIS ISN'T OVER! I still have plenty weapons under my belt!

Chacha: …! **Gasp**

Chachamaru then looks behind and sees the city returning it's power back on as all the lights on the house are coming back on.

Chacha: Something is wrong… *Looks up at Eva* Master, you have to get down from there!

Eva: What'd you say? *A bright light is shining in her side* Ughh! What's that!

She looks forward and we view from behind her as the light over the Brooklyn Tower is shining brighter over the sight, kind of like seeing the light open.

Chacha: The power! It is seven minutes and 27 seconds ahead of schedule! The power is returning early!

The entire city from bird's eye is returning the power back on with all the lights coming on, including the street lights on the Brooklyn Bridge; low view as we see the lights come on one by one all the way to Negi's spot and Asuna's. Eva trembles in fear as she gasps and cracks and all of a sudden, static is emitting from her head and her magic energy and aura around her is breaking and it explodes around her in flashing lights, causing her to arch back in pain.

Eva: Ehhh! Ah! KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chacha: Master!

Asuna: What's happening to her?

Chacha: The barrier field, it was activated when the power was restored. Without her magic, she's just a normal little girl… and she cannot swim!

Asuna: **Gasp**

Chachamaru runs to try and save Eva but the magical power around Eva has evaporated and she begins to fall down heading straight down into the water. Negi runs over, jumps over the edge of the bridge, and leaps down after her.

Negi: Evangeline!

Eva: You're a fool. You've no staff, remember? You're going to drown just like me.

Asuna rushes to the rails and looks down.

Asuna: Negi!

Chacha releases her rocket jets and boosters and flies over and tries to go in after the both of them. Negi with a struggle expression reaches down to try and catch Eva while both fall.

Negi: **_MEA VIRGA!_**

Eva's eyes dim during her fall as she reminisces.

Eva: …What a surprise …this is just like before …

**Suspence delayed by another commercial**

At the Brookly Bridge, we see 3 figures heading down towards the water. Eva's falling begins to shut her eyes as she remembers the past. The background turns white as she continues to fall.

Eva: _I will never forgive you, Thousand Master… and someday, I don't care how long it takes… I'll have my revenge…_

The close up of Eva's hand shows as she is still falling and the scene fades in and dissolves which takes us to one of Eva's flashbacks where her little hand was falling and someone snatches her arm to save her from falling. We zoom out to see Nagi holding onto a cliff as he is holding onto little Eva's hand from falling off the cliff.

Nagi: That was a pretty close call, little girl.

Eva: …

Man 1: Where'd she go!

Man 2: I don't know!

Man 3: Cursed vampire!

Eva: Didn't you hear what they said? If you're not careful, I'll sink my fangs into you.

Nagi: Yeah, sure.

He pulls her up to his waist as he then holds onto her waist with his arm.

Eva: Ah?

Nagi: Let's get out of here.

Eva looks up at him as Nagi leaps from the cliff off forward and we dissolve that scene to a fireplace. We are in the middle of the campfire where he and she are sitting grilling fish.

Eva: I don't understand …Why do you… save me?

Nagi: Who knows? But it doesn't really matter to me.

Grabs his grilled fish and takes a bite.

Eva: Huh? But why?

Nagi: Why not? You are a human being. *Swallows* And besides, you don't always need a reason to save somebody's life, you know.

Eva: … *Turns her head away* Maybe… but I'm different.

Nagi: Of course you are. *Offers grilled fish to her* Now, eat up. You don't want it to get burned.

Eva turns her eyes to the fish, up at Nagi, and then takes the fish and starts eating and munching on it. Nagi smiles as he takes a bite of his fish too. We now dissolve the scene to the highlands as we see Nagi in his cloak and his staff walking away from Eva while she and Chacha-Zero stand there looking at him leave.

Chacha-Zero: Please, won't you stay?

Eva: I know we'll be happy together!

Nagi: **Sigh** Come on… *Turns around* You've been following me around for a month now. I think it's about time that… we go our separate ways.

Eva speaks with a light blush while Chacha-Zero chases a butterfly.

Eva: I don't… we're meant to be together… I'll keep chasing you around, even to the end of the earth until you agree.

Chacha-Zero jumps for joy after the butterfly and laughing lightly. We dissolve the scene and are now back at the time where Adult Eva encounters Nagi where we witnessed Negi jumping into Eva's dream. Cutting it short since we already saw that, we skip that with another dissolve to where Nagi cast his spell on Eva.

Nagi: **_INFERUS SCHOLASTICUS!_**

Eva: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Electricity emits around her and dissolves scene to the next in the Dean's office where she is in her school uniform embarrassed in anger while she tries pulling her short skirt down feeling more mortified by it.

Nagi: Hahahahahaha! Hehehe! Oh nice! You look great, love. Top of the line! Hahahahahaaaha!

Dean Kanoe: She doesn't look any more dangerous than she is now.

Eva: Grrr! I'll kill you! I'll drain you with every last drop!

Nagi: Now, now… from what I've been told, I hear student life can be fun. If you try, you might even learn to like it.

Dean Kanoe: Now let me see… she's obviously far too mature for high school… perhaps junior high will be best for her.

Eva looks at Nagi with eyes trembling and tears almost appearing.

Nagi: Stop looking at me like that, please. I did what I had to. This isn't permanent punishment. *Pats her head* I'll be back for your graduation. Live in the light for a change, Evangeline… then I will break the spell.

Eva: … *Looks up at him with one tear rolling down* You promise?

Nagi: Live in the light, feel it in all that you do, for it is there where your future lies.

Eva: …

Dissolves the flashback and brings us back to Eva falling down the water.

Eva: …You lied.

Eva continues to fall and gets closer to the water but her arm is grabbed by Negi before they hit. The staff comes out of the water and we see Eva's eyes still closed but get fumbled as we know she was saved. But she then starts opening her eye as she looks out at the city with lights on and through her point-of-view. She looks at the blurry lighted city.

Eva: Light…? It feels so warm…

She says as she shuts her eyes again and we see Negi holding onto her saved just before she hits the water and Eva snuggles on Negi as he has her wrapped close to her and smiles. Asuna looks down with relief and a smile.

Asuna: Well done, Neg.

Chacha: Master… you are alive.

She says wihle flying on her jet packs. Eva begins opening her eyes and looks up and sees Negi.

Eva: Huh?

Negi: Thank goodness you're all right.

Eva: …Why did you save me?

Negi: Eh…

Eva looks at him with small blush and nervous feeling and Negi wasn't sure what to say. But she returns with a smile at her.

Negi: Because you're my student, no matter what may happen between us, even if you are a vampire.

Eva: …

Negi: *Looks up* And from what I see, sometimes… there's just no need for a reason for wanting to save somebody's life.

Eva: … *Turns away* That's ridiculous…

The far shot finishes the fight as we see Negi still holding Eva while riding his staff and we scroll up to see the half-moon. We now are back on the bridge to finish the deal.

Negi: Hahaha, I think we can all agree I've won the duel. So as my reward, I want you to behave yourself from now on and no more playing hooky either.

Eva: Fine, I'll go to class, okay? But you don't have to brag about it.

Negi then takes out his student class list and spins his black pin around to begin writing something on it.

Negi: Oh, that's right. I'm also going to write 'I beat you!' in my class book.

Eva: Ah! *Runs to Negi waving her arms around* No, don't you dare you smug little brat! You know if the power hadn't come on earlier, you would've been dead meat! Give me that book!

Negi: Fair is far.

Asuna stands beside Chachamaru and she talks to her.

Asuna: So does that mean that they've made up and they're not fighting anymore?

Chacha: Hard to say…

Back with Negi, Eva appears to be pinching his cheeks hard.

Negi: Rest assured though, Evangeline, you will not be stuck in here forever. I'm going to make a promise that I will study and work real hard so that when I finally become a Magista Magorum, I can release you from my father's spell so you'll be set free!

Eva: … *Pinches still* And how many more years will I have to wait for that to happen! I should just BITE you on the next full moon and get it over with!

Negi: Oh, did you hear that? Makie and the others are calling for me!

Eva: *Strangles him* Nice try, Negi! Next full moon, all bets are off, you understand me kid! You better watch your back you little pint-size professor!

Asuna: Hey, Chacha? Does Evangeline always act like this?

Chacha: No… in fact, my log contains no memory of her ever being this happy.

Asuna: *Smiles* Hmm…

Dean Konoe: My… don't tell me the battle is over with already.

Asuna: Huh?

Chacha turns her eyes to the voice direction.

Eva & Eva: *Turn their heads* Huh?

Dean Kanoe and Takahata appear as they walk through the fog.

Asuna: Huh? Professor Takahata?

Negi: Takamichi? Dean Kanoe?

Eva lets go of Negi's cheeks and turns away.

Eva: Hmph…

Negi: Uhh… *Turns eyes to Eva*

Dean and Takahata approach and stop.

Dean Kanoe: Evangeline, it looks like you finally understand why you were sent here to the academy.

Eva: …

Dean: But I think your heart realized it sooner than you…

Eva: …What are you talking about?

Dean: The other night, you brought Chachamaru in for repairs. You cared about her well-being. Until now, you've been incapable of that.

Asuna hasn't a thought what they're talking about but listens and tries to understand.

Negi: Umm, sorry to interrupt, sir but I feel a little lost.

Takahata puts his hand on Negi's head and turns him facing where Eva is while Eva still silent for a moment until we see her looking out into the city with her eyes.

Eva: …

Nagi's voice over speaks in Evangeline's head.

Nagi: Live in the light, feel it in all that you do, for it is there where your future lies.

Eva: …In the light?

Eva keeps starring out into the city.

Dean: *Nods* Hmm.

Asuna appears speechless but smiles about it.

Eva: …Chachamaru, let's go home.

Chacha: …Yes …Master.

Chacha walks with Eva.

Negi: E-Evangeline…

Eva comes to a stop.

Eva: You and I are still not finished. I still have every intent of gaining your blood as I have ever been. I recommend that you sleep with one eye open, Negi… when the next full moon comes.

She continues walking as we see both her and Chacha vanish into the fog out of sight.

Negi: …Did she just threaten me? Her teacher?

Takahata: She is still a girl, Negi.

Negi: …

Asuna: You've got a LOT to learn about us girls. *Pulls sword up and over her shoulder* We're not that easy to read you know.

Negi: I suppose you're right…

Asuna: Yeah. But I gotta' say, you did great today.

Negi: So have you, Asuna. I wouldn't have done it all without your big help. *Bows to her* Thank you… very much.

Asuna blushes and smiles embarrassingly.

Asuna: Eh.. Ah.. Oh, w.. well heh I mean it's noooooo biggieeee. *Smiles with eyes closed* Haha.. haha..

Negi giggles over the matter of her being blushed about it as Takahata and Dean giggle about it too. Asuna then notices Takahata.

Asuna: Ah, Oh *Turns to Takahata with a sweat drop* Um, P-Professor… Takahata, um I almost forgot you were here.

Takahata: Hahahaha, yeah I've been around here before.

Asuna: Y-you uh… saw everything? So you know Negi's-

Takahata: A wizard?

Asuna: Ah?

Negi: It's all right, they knew me a long time ago.

Asuna: Oh, that's right. You did tell me you and Negi lived under the same roof before. And I guess you knew he was a wizard too, huh?

Takahata: Mhmm.

Asuna: Oh. So I uh heh… guess I have some explaining to do, huh?

Takahata: It's all right. I know already. Come, let's go back. We can discuss everything along the way.

Asuna: Oh. okay then.

Dean: Come, come. You both did a magnificent job together. We can celebrate it over at the lounge tomorrow evening with crumpets and English tea.

Negi: Thanks, sir…

Dean Kanoe and Takahata both turn and start walking while Negi thinks. Asuna was seeing them ahead while she turns to Negi.

Asuna: Hey. Let's go.

Negi: Oh, um yes.

Asuna and Negi both walk while Asuna still holds onto her sword.

Asuna: Umm, Negi? Would you mind telling me how you and Professor Takahata knew each other back then? I'm only curious to hear about how you both met.

Negi: …I guess I do not mind telling you about it.

Asuna: And we can discuss more about your father and Evangeline.

Negi: Yeah…

The fog dissipates while the night gets clearer and the city is bright with lights all around and we fade to black. We fade to the next day as it is sunny and we are back in the city campus where we scroll down to the food district in front of Starbooks Coffee shop and Negi and Asuna walk in front of us on their way inside.

Asuna: Hahahaha, really? You just lead yourself into her gripes. You were asking for it.

Negi: Hahaha I know, I know. *Arms behind his head* Hahaha. But that is how it all came to be and I couldn't let myself ignore everything.

Asuna: You're not only stubborn but you're very nosey, you know that? You're nothing but a troublesome kid.

Negi: Well, um… Y-

Asuna: I'm kidding! Hahaha *Pats him* But you are our troublesome teacher.

Negi: Heheheeh, and thanks for saving me yesterday or otherwise I would not be here now.

Asuna: And since you are here, I think I deserve my reward. *Lets go of him*

Asuna and Negi enter through the doors and look around. Asuna turns around with her fingers on her chin with her eyes closed.

Asuna: All right, Mr. Chaperone, I think it's fair since I helped you out that you treat me to some coffee. I'd like mine a Latte Macchiato with a nice spiral of buttermilk all around with whip cream on top. And I think I'd like mine stirred efficiently.

Chamo: Negi, I'll have an expresso!

Negi: Can I get a Latte Machiato with whip cream and buttermilk all around it, hot chocolate with whip cream too, and a small expresso, please?

Woman clerk: Absolutely.

Negi: Thank you.

Asuna: Yeah… that is definitely from Norway.

Chamo: What'cha talking about?

Asuna: Ah nothing.

Outside again, people pass by chatting as Asuna and NEgi leave with the tray holding 3 coffee cups and finding a place to sit.

Asuna: Thanks, sugar daddy.

Negi: No problem.

Chamo: Now how about we talk about the contract already.

Negi: I don't think now is the right time. I know there may probably be more out there I would need to be ready for. But I still have more to do on my training here while I am teaching. Just because I have a partner now doesn't mean I am ready to take on another sorcerer that that may cross my path sometime. I still need more-ah…

As Negi arrive at a table, he stumbles across Evangeline holding her coffee cup as she was about to sit down as well and Chachamaru by her side as usual.

Evangeline & Negi: …

Chamo: …Well that didn't take very long.

Negi giggled with his eyes closed and his arm behind his head.

Negi: Hehe, H-hello Evangline. How are you, today?

Eva: Hmph! I have no intention of getting along with you just because we sealed off the deal last night.

Chachamaru: *Bows* Hello Professor Negi. Asuna.

Asuna: Hey Chacha.

Negi: So I am assuming you come here occasionally?

Eva: It's none of your business. I come here as I please.

Negi: There's no need to be defensive.

Eva: *Sits down on chair* I already established that I didn't want to start to a point where we cheerfully greet each other and begin a conversation like nothing happened. Because we are still enemies, I said I will claim your blood someday. For now, I just don't like seeing your face.

She sips her coffee and then looks at Asuna with a disturbed annoyed look because Asuna is looking at her with a smiling smirk and Eva's sweat drops from behind.

Eva: And I absolutely hate YOUR face! Your smug look is getting on my nerves!

Asuna: **Chuckles** Oh I know all about it, Evangeline.

Eva: Pah! And what could you possibly know and about what? *Takes her sip of coffee*

Asuna: About how you used to have a crush on Negi's father.

Eva reacts critically in shock as she does a spit take and spits out the coffee from her mouth the other direction after hearing what Asuna says.

Negi: A-Asuna! Don't!

Eva begins to strangle Negi furiously.

Eva: You little twerp! You DID see into my dream! I swear, I'll kill you!

Negi's eyes were circly while being strangled.

Negi: Yaaahhhhahhhhh!

Asuna: Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I didn't mean to shout it out and embarrass you.

Chacha: Is this true, Master?

Eva: Shut up, Chachamaru! This doesn't concern you!

Asuna: *Sweat drop* Ehh… heh.

Negi: Egh… *Gaining his composure*

Eva: *Sits back down* It doesn't matter anymore.

Asuna: Huh?

Eva: *Looks other way down* He's dead. He's been dead for 10 years. The last I saw him, he placed the spell and left me here 15 years ago.

Asuna: *Sits* …15 years? That long? *Negi takes a sip of his drink*

Eva: He told me to give life here a chance to live and enjoy school life. Well, I haven't. But I couldn't go anywhere. The INFERNUS SCHOLASTICUS spell he used was to bind me here. It was too strong even for me to break. There hasn't been anyone capable of removing it, not even Takmichi or the old man.

Asuna: Well… you shouldn't blame him if he was-

Eva: I know I shouldn't… but I can't let it go. He ruined my life. *Takes coffee cup* I curse him…" *Sips her coffee* Damn him…

Asuna: … *Turns to Negi and whispers* Hey, didn't you tell me the other day when you started working here you were looking for him?

Negi: Yes.

Asuna: You also said people told you he died. But you don't believe that?

Negi: That's… right… That's right! *Turns to Eva* Evangeline, I met my father! I met the Thousand Master!

Eva: …You what?

Negi: I've met him.

Eva: What are you talking about? He's dead, you little fool! Dead for 10 years! How could you possibly have met a dead man? Did you dig up his grave and talked to his corpse?

Negi: No, you don't understand!

Eva: Understand what?

Negi: That before I was born, everyone has been saying he's been dead.

Images appear of little Negi by Nekane meeting Thousand Master in the snow flashback.

Negi: I was in Whales on that snowy night that year when I was 6. I'm sure of it… I met him right there.

Image disappears back to Negi as he holds his staff and looks at it while another image of Nagi handing him his staff.

Negi: And he gave me his staff… which I used to battle you… *Image disappears and looks up* That's why I believe my dad must still be alive… somewhere. And that's why I wanted to be a great Magista Magorum so that someday I would be able to meet with him once more.

Asuna: …

Evangeline appeared surprised in a light blush with small tears.

Eva: It can't be… you're telling me… Thousand Master is… alive?

Images of Eva and Thousand Master battling reminisced her mind before she was cursed and a lot of moments with him she shared. It flashed with miscellaneous images before returning to her stunned face. We zoom on her face, we cut to the side of her mouth while open in shock before she then grins lightly.

Eva: Heh…

As the transition fades to black, the actual episode ends. But the remaining minutes are epilogues of Negi and Asuna in their wizard getup discussing about spells and Chamo's battle tactics. Just for a little bit of fun knowledge of wizardry before the credits roll. Hope that was fun! See you next time!

**End episode, credits roll, battle is over at last!**


	11. I'll Get You, Wascally Wabbit!

**I'll Get You, Wascally Wabbit!**

The very day after the battle, we zoom in on the school building to the big window of the dean and we transcend to the request form the dean is holding. Right after he sets the papers down, he looks up at Negi.

Dean Kanoe: Hm, Very well, Negi.

Negi: Ah, Really?

Dean Kanoe: I shall keep this with me and have it submitted for you next semester.

Negi: *Laughs in excitement* I can't believe it! *Bows sincerely* Thank you very much, sir!

Dean Kanoe: I wonder, however... How were you informed of your father leaving a trace around Kyoto? Who encouraged you of the thought of traveling there?

Negi: Huh? Uhh

He turns his head to Evangeline as she stands beside the wall near the door as we zoom in on her. Evangeline remained quiet and still with a small meekly look as her head turns elsewhere. This causes us to have a short flashback after she learned that Thousand Master is alive.

Eva: I see… *Smirks and giggles lightly* Hehehehe… so he truly is alive? You sure you're not telling me it was one of YOUR dreams?

Negi: Yes I am sure of it. I knew who I saw and it was nobody else who could have given me his staff.

Eva: Hahahaha! He is! It is inconceivable! Thousand Master certainly is not someone to fathom! Not one to die easily! He's undefeatable, untouchable, and invulnerable; He's unbelievable! Hahahahhahahaaha!

Asuna: Yeesh, take it down, Eva! Everyone can hear you!

Eva: I do not care! You have no idea how I feel about him! Now I can seriously look forward to him ever more! Hehehehhehee!

Asuna: Man, she really knows he's alive yet no one knows he is. Hard to say, huh? And now look at her. Hahahahahaha!

Chacha: She has always been this way toward Thousand Master. Nothing has changed her insight for several years.

Asuna: …Well …least she seems happy now.

Eva: But is there nothing else you know?

Negi: I'm afraid this staff is the only clue I have of ensuring he's still alive. Yet I still don't have any leads where to start my search for him. I've done numerous researches and I wasn't able to learn any trace of his whereabouts…

Eva: … *Looks up* …You should visit Kyoto, then.

Negi: Eh, Pardon?

Eva: He used to live there for a while. *Turns face to Negi* There was a house where rumor aroused of his whereabouts around there. *Points at Negi* If you're right about him still alive, then perhaps you might find more what you're looking for. *Puts arm down* You should go to Kyoto and see for yourself.

Negi: Kyoto? Oh, I read about it in the traveler's guide coming here and it happens to be the most famous Japanese city.

He looks up and images pop up of Buddhist statues, pagoda towers, and maiko clothes.

Negi: It's famous for cosplaying maiko and historically, was formally the imperial capital of Japan. Also, archeologists found the city to be one of the first human settlements.

Images disappear and Negi looks disappointed.

Negi: Unfortunately, I don't have the funds to travel, nor time off from my job. I just spent most of it for this uniform… huh?

As he turns his eyes to Eva while his arm is stretched out, he sees Eva grabbing ahold of his arm and bites it to suck blood out.

Eva: Mm!

Negi: Ah! Evangeline! Stop that!

Eva: Aw, why?

Negi: You're draining my blood! Let go!

Eva: Just consider it payment.

Negi: P-Payment?

Eva: Yeah, for the information.

Negi: B-But…

Asuna: Did I just hear what I think I heard? Kyoto? That sounds incredible!

Chamo: I think you needn't worry about the money, Negster! All you have to do is request it to Dean Kanoe and he'll get it approved in no time!

Negi: You think he will?

Eva: Only way to know is for me to take you to him. *Turns to Chacha* Chachamaru, go on to your appointment with your creator and we'll meet up.

Chacha: Very well, Master.

Negi: Asuna? Do you think you can keep this a secret from everyone about Kyoto? If we are able to go, I will announce it to the class.

Asuna: Sure thing. Oh, don't forget to meet up with me and Konoka later this evening. Today we're supposed to give you a tour of the campus.

Negi: Will do. I look forward to it. Right now, I'd like to make my request to the Dean about Kyoto.

Eva: …

Flashes back to the present with us fading back from Eva.

Dean Kanoe: I see. I didn't think you'd know anything of him being there, Evangeline.

Eva: I only mentioned Kyoto to him and that's it.

Dean Kanoe: Well then Negi, we'll have this reviewed, submitted, and next semester shall be announced the trip.

Negi: Thank you so much, Dean. *Bows again formally*

Dean Kanoe: Well now, today is your time off for you to be receiving a tour around the campus. Asuna and Konoka should be expecting you.

Negi: Ah, yes! I must be off now, excuse me sir. *Turns as he is about to leave*

Dean Kanoe: Just a moment, Negi. I have something I need you to do along the tour today.

Negi: *Turns back around* What is it?

Dean Kanoe: Here *Hands him an envelope and paper* I only need you to deliver this to the address written.

Negi: Oh… of course, sir. Leave it to me!

Dean Kanoe: Thank you.

Negi: Okay, I'm off. *Turns and takes his leave*

Dean Kanoe: Care for a little talk, Evangeline?

Eva: …

**Back to school days and here are the openings again, Enjoy!**

It's still daylight as we are now in a walkway terrace that leads down somewhere and behind it are a bunch of houses.

Konoka: Negi!

We see Konoka with Asuna calling for Negi with their hands by their mouth.

Konoka: Negi! Where are you? Negi!

Asuna: Hey, Negi!

She puts hand down and walks to the wall fence.

Asuna: Jeez, what's gotten into that guy? I said that we'd show him around the campus. And now before we know it, he's disappeared.

Konoka then walks up to the wall fence.

Konoka: It is a big campus, Asuna. He's probably lost.

Asuna: **Sigh** I guess we got no choice.

We cut to where Negi is in front of some building and Japanese sign above him appear and an arrow pointing down at him saying 'Here.' Negi was looking around the campus and no clue where the address he is looking for is. But he appears to be enjoying himself looking around the campus area.

Negi: My my, Mahora is very rich in nature around. And the campus has a lot of beautiful sites. *Looks at the address he's holding* Now let's see, if that big tree is on my left, then it should be straight ahead… I think… *Looks around the area*

The announcer bell rings.

Negi: Eh?

Announcer Girl: Attention, we have a lost child… Negi Springfield.

Negi: Ah!

Two signs appear above him that say 'lost' and 'child' as he feels embarrassed while the announcer continues.

Announcer Girl: Whoever finds him in the middle of the English Department, please accompany him to the observation terrace. That will be all.

Negi: Agh! But I'm a Professor!

Negi gets flustered and starts whining as he runs off. Sakurako walks by and sees him running.

Sakurako: Awww, Negi's the lost child.

Both Misa and Sakurako laugh about it. Meanwhile, Konoka was hanging up her cell phone after a quick call.

Asuna: You think that did the trick?

Negi: Asuna!

Asuna: Uh?

She heard Negi from a distance and she looks ahead to see Negi running up the road towards them.

Konoka: I'm pretty sure it did.

We view past both their legs as we see Negi running forward from distance.

Negi: Asuna!

Negi caught up and stops to catch his breath.

Asuna: Yo.

Konoka: My, how fast you got here.

Negi: Honestly Asuna, how mean of you to treat me like a lost child!

Asuna: Haha I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Konoka: Hahaha, You know how this happens and from the looks of things, I don't think we'll be able to show Negi the WHOLE campus in one day! *Walks to the view*

Asuna: Yeah. Anyway, come look at this.

Negi: Huh?

Konoka: Over the terrace, Negi!

Negi walks over to Konoka's location as the wind blows on Konoka's hair as she puts her hand by her head.

Konoka: Ah, what a nice breeze, today!

Negi: Ah!

We get a large view of the whole campus plus the cities, districts, and streets, including the far view of the mountains and trees and the sky.

Negi: My goodness, how marvelous!

Konoka: Uh huuuuh!

Konoka points at various spots with her finger.

Konoka: Over there, the right side of the district is the residential hall. That's where our dorms are. And on that hill has the university and the research facilities. Over there is the middle school and the high school campus. And even farther away over there is the shopping district where me and Asuna used to always go after school last semester. Everything there was designed as European models to fit the scenario as to when the academy was built and was later decided to be joined with the rest of the city in its own style. Oh, and if you can see way over there on the lake, there's Library Island! And boy is it pretty far away!

Negi: Woooooow! *Puts both hands on the rails* This is simply amazing! The view is beautiful from this spot! One whole day I feel will not be enough to see everything!

Asuna: *Leans forward on the rails* Yeah, we also know little of the whole area. In fact, we're only familiar with the middle school district. After all, it is the closest to our campus and that's all we've been able to explore. We never had time to see everything else.

Konoka: *Stretches her arms up* Mmmmmm, ahhh it's such a nice day. I wouldn't mind having a picnic instead; kicking it back and relaxing while we tour the campus!

Asuna: Mhmm!

Ringtone bells chimes.

Konoka: Uh?

Konoka hears her cell phone's ringtone, pulls it out and looks at it.

Konoka: What? A text from Grandpa?

Asuna walks up to her as she clicks on the message and reads it.

Konoka: Oh… *Turns head to Asuna* We have art class today.

Asuna: Ah? Ah, man. Do we have to?

Konoka: What do we do? Negi'll be left alone.

Asuna: Hmm…

Negi: Please, it's all right. Go! I can go by myself.

Konoka: Uh…

Asuna: You sure you can do that?

Negi: It's no problem at all. I've always been enjoying myself looking around. Besides, I have an errand to run for your grandfather and I have the directions right here. I'm sure I'll be able to find it… somehow.

Asuna: Somehow, I doubt that very much.

Negi: Heh heh heh.

Fuka: Professor Negi!

Negi turns around and sees the twins running toward him.

Fumika: What are you doing!

Negi sees the Narutaki twins running up the path together. We see both waving to Negi and giggling. Both come up to Negi.

Konoka: Ah, perfect! You two came in the right time!

Fuka & Fumika: Hi Konoka, Asuna!

Asuna: Hey, glad you came.

Negi: Oh, hello girls. Now let me see… Mmmm… Fuka and… Fumika.

Fumika: That's right.

Fuka: You're getting pretty good at telling us apart.

Fumika: Yeah. For a while, we thought you had permanent confusion on us.

Negi: Well you know, it didn't help being that you both kept switching seats and hairstyle so that I'd get you all mixed up.

Fuka and Fumika both laugh about it.

Fumika: Hey, is that a map of Mahora Academy?

Negi: Uh.. *Looks at map * Why yes it is. Actually, I was on my way to make a delivery for someone.

Fuka: Well then I guess it's too bad you're lost then, huh?

Negi: Huh? How did you know I was lost?

Fumika: Because if you knew where you were, you wouldn't be holding a map, you silly goose.

Negi: Oh… good point. Actually I was also invited on a tour around the whole campus grounds with Asuna and Konoka. And while we were going, I thought I might make my delivery. But they both have art classes they need to attend.

Fuka: Hmm? Are you trying to get to the Tatsumiya Shrine?

Fumika: Hey, Mana lives there. Doesn't she?

Fuka: Yeah, you're right.

Negi: Really? I didn't know.

He puts the directions away and pulls his student book to open and see picture of Mana with a small note saying Tatsumiya Shrine.

Negi: You're right. It says Tatsumiya Shrine right here.

Fumika: It's actually your family shrine. It's been here for generations.

Fuka: Mana helps out there sometimes by working as a shrine maiden.

Negi: Wow, I'd like to see that.

Fumika: Of course with your terrible sense in directions, you'll be lucky if you find the shrine and see her at all.

Negi: Well I was told it was on campus so I thought I could take my time trying to find it.

Fuka: Well there is a lot of stuff on campus.

Fumika: Yeah, everything from an elementary school to a college, research labs, science labs, libraries, junk like that. And there's always a bunch of freshman students wondering around at the start of the year totally lost.

Fuka: But we never heard of a teacher getting lost. This is so exciting!

Negi: Uh…

Fumika: Fear not, Professor! We'll show you around the campus!

Negi: You will?

Fuka: Yup! Just leave it to us. *Raises arm up with a fist* Us members of the Mahora Hiking Club will guide you!

Negi: Ah? Hiking Club?

Fuka: Mhmm! The Hiking Club is going to give you the ride of your life!

Asuna and Konoka were waving bye to them as they were leaving.

Asuna: All right you two! We'll leave the rest to you!

Konoka: Have fun, you kids!

Both turn around and walk down the path while Negi waves back at them as well as the rest.

Fuka & Fumika: Bye!

Fumika: *Turns to Negi* Now that that's cleared up, *Grabs Negi's arm and raises it up* Let the Mahora Tour Guide begin!

Fumika runs while pulling Negi's arm.

Negi: Yahhh!

Fuka: Mahora is our backyard! Don't worry! Hahaha! *Runs with them*

The first stop we are viewing is the gym where we see Yuna playing basketball as she dribbles the ball about and trying to make her shot. She misses the shot and the next girl dribbles and Yuna and her team tries to gain on them and blocking them. Meanwhile, the door that leads outside opens as Fuka barges in and surprises Negi to his first observation stop.

Fuka: Stop number 1!

Negi: **Pants** Hah… Ehhh… Huh?

He sees Yuna jumps and blocks the ball from the shot and passes it to her teammate.

Negi: Ahh…

As they all start dribbling back to the other side and the ball is passed to Yuna and she shoots and scores again.

Fuka: Here is the gym for exclusive use of middle school students on average daily basis.

Fumika: A total of all 21 physical exercising sports and clubs have students sweat day in and day out as training ground purposes.

Negi: My…

He sees Yuna sweat intensely as she plays really hard.

Negi: It certainly is hard training.

Fuka: Yup! You can see how hard Yuna practices all the time.

The three of them continue to walk along the benches.

Negi: I can see how it is to put a lot of effort into physical activities. So what sort of activity does the hiking club activity participate in? Eh… hehe sorry, silly question. I suppose you go on hikes, don't you?

Fumika: It's not that simple, Professor. This is a dangerous sport, especially if you plan to compete in the international walking clubs like we do. It's a hardcore sport for professionals.

Negi: Ahh…

Fuka: It's where the strolling pros go to compete and aim to be the best in the world. Every year, so many people die while attempting the stroll in the Saharan Desert, that they've now start calling it the 'Death Hike.'

Negi: W-what? The Death Hike?

Negi imagines the Saharan Desert with Arabic music playing and sees Fuka and Fumika with their walking sticks desperately and struggling and panting on a terrible heat wave during their hardship hiking with so much sweat and stepping forward as it is such a hard thing to see, it makes Negi gloom in despair. Negi now feels awkward about it as he stops in his tracks and sits on the bench.

Negi: That sounds horrible. I didn't realize that hiking could become such a dangerous hobby. I'm so sorry.

Fumika laughs lightly as she whispers to her sister.

Fumika: Hehehe, I can't believe he bought that.

Fuka: Yeah like we would ever do anything more dangerous than just stroll around campus and telling silly stories.

Fumika: Maybe we exaggerated too much on it.

Just as Negi was exhaling, a basketball accidentally hits his head.

Negi: Agh! Ouch! Eh?

He turns his head and sees Yuna holding the ball up.

Yuna: Yo! Negi!

Negi: Ah, hello Yuna Akashi.

Yuna: Sorry about that. You all right?

Negi: Hehe, yes I'm fine.

Yuna: What brings you here? Come to watch me play?

Negi: Well we did come by for a moment.

Fumika: We're taking him on a tour around Mahora Academy!

Fuka: And this is our first stop.

Yuna: Oh, how cool! Well you see here, we do a lot practice for a big game. Our school is pretty strong, especially the intense game of volleyball and dodge ball! Also, here is where artistic gymnastics performance takes place, where Makie does hers.

Negi: Oh, how wonderful!

Yuna: Yup! And we're doing pretty good at it all, even aerobics too!

Fumika pops up in the picture.

Fumika: I'd like to point out that the only thing that is NOT going so well is basketball.

Yuna: Hey lay off, will ya!

Negi: Hehehe, well it sure is nice to see you girls so good at sports. How refreshing.

Fuka: Oh gee, Negi talks like an old man.

Negi: Huh? What do you mean like an old man?

Fuka: Oh… don't act like you don't know.

Negi: Kn-know what?

Fuka: I guess I'll have to show you what I mean… *Smirks at Negi* on your next stop.

Negi: Ehh…

Yuna: **Giggles** Hehehehehehe!

Negi: What!

Yuna: Oh nothing. Have fun, Negi!

Yuna goes back to her game and dribbles away while Fuka pulls Negi's arm.

Fuka: Right this way, Professor. Hehe

We appear right at the public pool where all the girls are in their swimsuits and bathing caps on.

Fuka: This is our indoor pool, where all our amazing swimmers are. Oh and let's not forget our most amazing and strongest swimmer in the entire class… Akira Ookouchi!

We see her removing her bathing cap just before she looks over at Negi's small walking group.

Akira: Hmm? **Light gasp**

Fuka & Fumika: *Waves at Akira* Hi, Akira!

Negi: Ehh H-Hello there, Ms. Ookouchi! *Bows sincerely of shyness*

Akira: Oh, Professor Negi.

Fuka: Professor here is very interested in getting to know you and everyone in here.

Fumika: We're on a tour!

Akira: Ohh, really?

Negi: Ehhh I only came-

Just then, all the other girls came in noticing Negi around and all have gathered around him adoring him and Akira smiles and comes by too while Fuka and Fumika slither away for a bit and Negi blushes much being surrounded as his eyes blink and looks left and right embarrassed.

Girl 1: Aww, who do we have here?

Akira: This is our teacher… Negi Springfield.

Girls around him are going awwee and squeals in excitement.

Girl 2: How cute! A boy professor!

Girl 3: You really study under him, Akira?

Akira: Yes. It's been the most exciting moment in our class. He teaches English and literature.

Girls: Woooooow!

All giggles while Negi ponders his fingers still embarrassed.

Negi: Uhh…

Fumika: **Giggles**

Fuka: Hehe, surrounded by cute girls in swimsuits, I bet he's really flustered.

We now take place in front of the girl's locker room where the sign says 'locker room' and Fuka standing in front of the door with a small blush but smirk expression while Fumika acting embarrassed at the Fuka's scheme and Negi flustered even more at the idea.

Fuka: Well Professor? Want to take a peek?

Fumika: F-Fuka…?

Negi: Ehhh… *Flustered*

Fuka: Hehehe… *Barges in* Surprise inspection! Hm?

She looks inside as the locker room is empty.

Fuka: Oh… guess there's nobody in here. My bad.

Fuka shuts the door and then a foreshadowing occurs as Sayo the ghost appears in a small gloomy expression.

Sayo: …Guess they didn't notice me. Oh well…

Fumika: That blew.

Fuka: Yeah, oh well. I have another idea in mind.

Makie comes by in wrapped up in a towel.

Makie: Oh, hi Negi. What'cha doin' around here?

Negi: Oh, Makie. Hi.

Fuka: He's come to check out the girls. Hehe

Fumika: Ah, Fuka!

Makie: Hehehe, oh Negi! You're so sly.

Negi: No, that's not true at all!

Fuka giggles about it and now we take part outside where the cheerleaders are out practicing their cheer as their skirts fly up and their undies are exposed partially.

Fuka: And here, we have outdoor athletics. All participate in numerous events such as jogging, soccer, tennis, and… we have our specialized on-bringing crowd, the cheerleaders!

Negi: Oh, that sounds lovely.

Fuka: Hehehe Oh girls! Over here! Look who we got!

Sakurako: *Turns around* Oh, Professor Negi!

Cheerleader Trio: Heeeeey!

Sakurako: How are ya? Are you on a field trip?

Misa: Or have you have you come to peep on the girls?

Madoka: Don't mind us while we practice. Look all you want.

Negi blushes as he looks down while the girls giggle about it.

Fumika: Aww, he's quiet.

Fuka: *Smirks at Negi* You feel the desire, don't you, Professor?

Negi: Cut it out, you two! Why would I want to do that! I'm a gentleman!

Fumika: Aww, you hear that, girls? He's a gentleman, not a peeping tom.

Fuka: I guess so. What was I thinking bringing him here in the first place?

Sakurako, Misa,a and Madoka both laugh at the process.

Sakurako: Oh, it's all right.

Madoka: I bet they were just teasing you all this time, Professor.

Misa: But it sure was funny.

Negi: Eh.. hehe, I guess so.

Fumika: I know what we can do. Let's go for a snack!

Fuka: Good idea, I'm starving! Negi, since you're an adult and a gentleman, why don't you treat us then?

Negi: Eh? Well all right.

We are now at the food court where we see the balcony with tables and chairs and students are eating and chatting.

Fumika: Here is cafeteria food court! It goes from underground to all the way on the roof where there's full of food stores! They always have good things to eat!

Fuka: After this, where do you guys want to go next? Maybe we can check out the university site of campus.

Server: Sorry for the wait. Here you go, the Mango Pudding and Coconut Parfait.

Fuka & Fumika: Thank you very much!

They say as the server brought them their dish.

Server: You're very welcome. Enjoy. *Walks away*

Fuka: *Takes a bite* Wah! This mango pudding! It's just so good!

Fumika: The coconut is the best part. It just came out this month! *Takes her bite* Mmmm! I'd like to eat it forever!

Negi watches them eat with his hand on his cheek smiling.

Negi: Hmm, they sure eat a lot.

Fumika: Here, Professor. Try some of this. Open wide and say ahhh.

Negi: Hehehe, n-no, that's all right.

Fumika: Come on now, say ahhh.

Negi: Eh… ahhh… *Eats it* Mmm, it is good.

Fumika: Hehehe, I told you.

Fuka: Here Fumika, try some of this. I asked for a different flavoring on it.

Fumika: Try mine too. It tastes just as good as yours.

Both tastes each other's spoons full of pudding parfait and adore the taste.

Fuka & Fumika: "Mmmmm!

Negi: Hehehe… _Those twins… They sure look adorable… and full of an appetite._

Behind Negi come Satsuki and Lingshen holding their boxes shelling Pork Buns.

Satsuki: Pork Buns! Come get your pork buns!

Lingshen: Get em' while they're nice and hot!

Just then, a giant robot with giant arms rises over behind the two girls while Satomi is operating it.

Satomi: Excuse me but what do you two think you're doing?

Satsuki & Lingshen: Eeeeh!

Satomi: Coming here to sell pork buns seems to be an unfair competition. If you want to make good sales, you have to go where people aren't being bothered. The best spot would be the higher floors.

The machine begins to hum and rumble as steam emits and an oil leak erupts and the machine is acting on its own and Satomi has no control over it*

Satomi: Ahh Ahhhh! Whoa!

The machine chases Lingshen and Satsuki as both run back and forth getting away from it.

Satomi: Wahh! Look out everyone!

Lingshen: Heeelp!

Satsuki: Somebody stop this thing!

Satomi: I got it!

Fumika: *Pops up in picture* Here we go.

Fuka: *Pops up* Behind you are the two most intelligent students in class 2-A. Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen. They're from the Engineering Club and the Junior Branch of the Robotics Society.

Negi: Really?

Fumika: It's supposed to be a university level club, they're just freakishly smart.

Fuka: But even they can make mistakes and it all ends badly.

Negi: hehehe…

Lingshen: Gang way!

Negi: Eh? Ah!

Fuka & Fumika: Ahh?

Satsuki: Look out, Professor Springfield!

Lingshen: Satomi's robot is going berserk! She can't stop it!

Satsuki: Run for it!

Negi: Uh oh! *Turns around and runs with the girls* Run girls!

Fuka & Fumika: Waahhhhhh!

Everyone runs from the robot as it keeps stomping after them and all end up outside the building walls and now it turns into the chase theme of Benny Hill while they run from the Robot continuing chasing them all around campus, passing through numerous obstacles such as Kazumi taking snapshots of a cat on a pillar, Misora in her singing club, Natsumi in her drama club, and now in an alley where all are fleeing from each side back and forth, back and forth, and as it drags on a bit, they run out of the alley and now pass Ayaka as she is riding her horse and slows down after seeing the chase ends with everyone jumping into a big fountain where the Robot trips over and falls in and then in the background of buildings where we see Chisame walking, and explosion erupts as she pays no attention to the commotion.

Chisame: How blatant and unsupportive the achievement here is becoming, being stuck with a lot of people doesn't give me enough freedom. Time for me to move out.

We take us to the terrace where the art club is occurring and we see Asuna's painting of the view of the campus.

Asuna: **Sigh**

Konoka: No wonder you're in the art club. Look at that.

Asuna: Yeah? You like it?

Konoka: Mhm. Perfect. You should call it… 'Vision of Hell.'

Asuna: Doh! *Falls on her head and gets back up* Why would I call it that, Konoka! I'm painting the view of the city! Not the inferno! It's supposed to be relaxing!

Konoka: Really? The city, huh? Hmm… *looks at city and the painting* If you say so.

Asuna: Oh, all right, enough with the critiques, Picasso. I know I'm not much of a painter.

Konoka: Did I say that? Why not show it to Negi when he gets back?

Asuna: Why would I want to do that?

Konoka: Sometimes a painter would need more than one opinion on their thoughts before making it official.

Asuna: By the time he finishes playing errand boy for your grandfather and the tour of the campus, I'll be asleep for my paper delivery.

Konoka: Hehe, I always thought you'd joined at the hip.

Asuna: Will you quit making it sound like we're a couple!

Konoka: Hahahahahaha!

Suddenly, somewhere out in the park where we are surrounded by trees, we come to see Mana holding her rifle in her hand hiding behind a tree where she happens to be stalking a pray. She leans back on the tree and sighs when she suddenly heard a snap by the nearest tree. She reacts critically as she points the gun in the direction she heard the noise.

Mana: Who's there!

Later, Setsuna emerges from the tree holding her sheathed sword.

Setsuna: …It's me, Mana.

Mana seizes fire and Setsuna walks up to her.

Mana: Well?

Setsuna: The creature doesn't appear to have followed us here… nor was it lead to Miss Konoka.

Mana: It's not here either.

Setsuna: I must not let it anywhere near her… Without Miss Konoka… …

Mana: *Smiles* Hm… you seem so loyal to her, are you Setsuna? Suppose you feel very close to her?

Setsuna: **Gasp** *Blushes and stammers* I-I… I just… I just want to protect her from danger!

Mana: **Giggles lightly** Hehe, I understand… *Turns her head feeling assertive* Still, we can't let this beast go. We've already searched this area… Let's check over there! *Starts walking away* We must not let it get away! We must find it!

Setsuna: Right!

Setsuna rushes with Mana while we zoom in on one of the bushes that was behind the girls and there were two glowing red eyes that was observing the whole time and it growled lightly.

**After such a rush hour, we are delaying traffic for more breaks and such, BRB…**

The next thing we see is Negi covered in smoke and soaking wet.

Negi: Uhh…

Satomi: Sorry about that, Negi. I didn't mean to put you in danger's way. I have to make more altering modifications to my prototype.

Negi: I didn't know how engineering can be more ethical than sports.

Linghsen: Physical effort is nothing compared to science ethics. It's way more physically demanding than it looks.

Satsuki: Professor if you want, I can help dry out those clothes of yours back in the kitchen. I still have to learn more meals to cook. And there's a big by the oven.

Fuka: Yeah, Chinese chefs always have a big fire.

Negi: Umm, that's all right. I think I have to get to my errand now and make my delivery to the Tatsumiya shrine.

Lingshen: Oh okay, sure thing. We'll see you around again, Professor!

Satomi: Sorry about that again.

Satsukia: You take care!

Fuka & Fumika: Bye!

Fumika: All right then, let's proceed with the tour!

Negi: Uhh?

The scene drags on with Negi feeling so tired as the two girls are spinning with spirit.

Negi: Uhh… How exhausting…

Fuka: *Raising her fist up* Library Island, here we come!

Negi keeps dragging himself forward with his eyes closed.

Negi: They are full of energy… Mmm…

He then face plants on someone's big chest as he wasn't looking but as he looks up and sees her as he breast bounce lightly.

Negi: Hmm?

Negi looks up at Chizuru as she looks down on Negi with a small blush.

Chizuru: Hahaha, hey, hey, Negi. Are you okay? You look pale.

Negi blushes in awkward expression and yelps.

Negi: Waahhhh! *Bows sincerely over and over* I'm sorry, excuse me, pardon me, forgive me, I apologize, it was an accident, I didn't see where I was going, I'm very sorry.

Fuka and Fumika gather together as they giggle sincerely at Negi's perverted clumsiness.

Chizuru: Hehe, it's okay. You don't have to apologize so many times.

Natsumi also laughed as she covers her mouth.

Natsumia: Hehehehehehe, hi Negi. What're you doing around here?

Negi: Um well the girls are just showing me around the campus.

Fuka: And we're on our way to Library Island!

Natsumi: Oh that sounds exciting! You should also stop by the fair. There's some real neat stuff going on. *Turns head* It's on the way over there.

Negi: The fair?

Fumika: Ah, a fair? I want to see, I want to see!

Fuka runs off as Fumika grabs Negi's arm and pulls him with them. We stop by a short performance by Zazie Ranyday as she magically makes doves appear under her sheets and they all fly away and is applaud by everyone around her. Zazie takes a bow and smiles.

Zazie: Thank you very much.

Fuka, Fumika and Negi applaud for Zazie's fantastic trick.

Fuka: Ahh! Fantastic! Fantastic!

Fumika: That was so cool!

Negi: I've seen her magic show before when all of you welcomed me to the party.

Fuka: Yeah, remember? Zazie's an amazing magician. It almost looks real but we never know how she does it.

Negi: Hehehe, yeah.

Fumika: Okay, are we ready to press on?

As they all walk onward, we cut our sight now onto Library Island. As we zoom inside the building where girls are walking and reading, we see Nodoka behind the counter flipping card notes of people who checked out books when she then found one where it reads Negi checked out a book from the library. She can't help but think of him after seeing his name.

Nodoka: _Professor Springfield…_

Images appear of Nodoka falling off the stairs first time and second time where she lands on top of him and she reminisces the moments she had at those times. It fades back to her with a mere expression unsure of her feelings for him.

Nodoka: _Why? Why am I still so drawn to him?_

Yue: Nodoka?

Nodoka's head turns to Yue while her face is hidden by her bangs.

Nodoka: …Uh huh?

Yue: *Eyes closed* About the Professor…

Nodoka: Ah!

Nodoka yelped after hearing his name and fumbled and dropped the cards on the table. She then begins to stutter.

Nodoka: Oh… I, uh… ugh…!

Yue: Geez girl, you really need to relax. I haven't even asked the question yet.

Nodoka: Ah, right! Relax! I need to relax! Relax, relax, relax!

She takes a calm deep breath and exhales gently and then turns to Yue more calmly.

Nodoka: …Okay.

Yue: So are you like totally in love with Professor Springfield or what?

Nodoka: Agh! *Tips back and hits the floor with her chair* Yyyy!

Yue gets up and kneels by Nodoka.

Yue: I'd say that's a yes, wouldn't you?

Nodoka: I don't know, I don't know!

Yue: Hey don't worry. I don't think anyone has noticed yet, not even Haruna. *Leans a lil' closer to her* And maybe I'm way off base here, you've just been acting so weird lately and I figured something was up.

Nodoka: Ah…

Yue: And I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, it's to do with him.

Nodoka: … *Closes up on her face* It's just that he's… he's always around… somehow, you know? And… I felt that… my eyes just seem to follow him whether I tell them to or not.

Yue: …

Nodoka: Even now… I feel like he's right next to me when he's probably miles away…

As we are behind the counter, we see Negi standing right there and Yue helps Nodoka up and she suddenly sees Negi right in front of her, she screams in agony.

Nodoka: Huh? *Puts both hands to her cheeks and screams* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Negi: *Sweat drop* Eheh… H-Hello Nodoka. How are you today?

Nodoka: *Her body tilts* I'm fine, thanks… Yyyyyyyy… *Falls to the floor*

Negi: N-Nodoka!

Yue leans down and helps her again.

Yue: Come on, pal. You're fine. Just… remember to breath, okay?

Nodoka: Uhhhh…

Negi: Hehehehe.

Fuka: Anyway, welcome to Library Island.

Fumika: It's exactly as it sounds like because it's an island full of books. Which would be totally boring except it's so big; it's like a huge maze!

Fuka: Who knows what lies even deeper into this place! But only members of the Library Expedition Club are allowed to explore the depths of this maze to find whatever anyone is looking for. It's so amazing!

Negi: Well that sounds like a lot to read but I believe there's not much time to see everything. So do you think we can end the tour to the Tatsumiya Shrine now?

Fuka: Now now, remember our code in the Strolling Club.

Fumika: Thou shall never ever ever go directly to thine destination.

Negi: *Head down and huge sweat* Oh great.

They sit in one of the reading tables looking at picture books and Negi's head is on the table.

Negi: So tired.

Fuka: Look at this one. Doesn't it remind you of what we saw on television?

Fumika: Oh yeah! That cartoon I used to watch all the time!

Fuka: No not that one. It's the frog and the rover. It has that weird look in its face that reminds me of how it looked like as a puppeteer.

Fumika: Oh yeah, The Muppets! Now that you mentioned it, didn't it teach us how to be adults?

Fuka: Yeah. And now look at this picture. It looks weird!

Fumika: Hahahaha, now that rings a bell. I remember what happened in the story.

Negi lifts his head up and watches the two of them talking to each other while he talks to himself.

Negi: How old are they?" *Brings a small smile as he thinks* _Of course they are easier to talk to than other girls. Maybe it's because they seem so young. Sometimes they remind me of Anya. _*Image appears of Anya*_ Sis' used to say to me that all the very young girls prefer the appetite before desire. In fact, I think the Japanese have a very similar saying._

Negi sits up and gets out his student list book and writes next to the pictures of Fuka and Fumika saying 'still little kids.'

Fuka: Professor? What are you writing there?

Negi: Oh nothing really.

Fumika: What kind of nothing really?

Negi: Really it's nothing to worry about. Now listen, I absolutely must get to Tatsumiya Shrine this afternoon. Can you both help me or not?

Fuka & Fumika: Fiiiiiiiiine.

We cut to in front of the sign that says authorized personnel only.

Fuka: Let's go this way. It's a shortcut.

Negi: But it says authorized personnel only. Maybe we should go another way.

Fuka: Don't be silly. Besides, we are authorized personnel.

Negi: Wha? You are?

Fumika: Come on, let's go.

Both go past the sign and through a path.

Negi: I had no idea there was such a large forest on campus.

Fumika: Somebody once told me bears lived here.

Fuka: Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if we saw one.

Negi: Maybe it'd be best to obey the sign and got out of here?

Both Fuka and Fumika laugh about it.

Fuka: You scaredy cat. It was a joke.

Negi: Uhh…

Fumika: **Light gasp**

Negi: W-what is it? Is it a grizzly bear!

Fumika: Jeez, would you take it easy? You're so jumpy. *Takes Fuka's arm* Hey Fuka? Can I talk to you for a minute?

Negi: Uh I don't think it's a good idea for you to wonder off on your own.

Fumika: But I need to tell my sister something that's personal.

Negi: But I'm responsible for your safety. Suppose you go too far and get lost.

Fumika: Come on, Professor. We won't go far. I promise.

Negi: And I promised to look after you as your homeroom teacher. I'm sorry but you must stay together.

Fuka: It's just that she needs to go pee. *Fumika blushed in embarrassment*

Negi: …Well I suppose I can make an exception this once. *Turns around* I'll wait here.

Elsewhere away from the trail by a lot of trees.

Fumika: Gosh Fuka, how embarrassing! I can't believe you just blurted it out like that! I mean some things should be kept private.

Fuka: Come on, Fumika. You'd still be doing you little pee-pee dance if it wasn't for me. Get over yourself.

Fumika: I guess you're right. 10-year olds clearly aren't mature enough for subtlety.

Fuka: Yup, it's true. He may be a big genius but he's still the same age as a grade school kid.

Fumika: He's definitely a lot easier to play tricks on than the other teachers.

Fuka: If you really think about it, Negi's a lot like a buddy than a teacher.

Fumika: This is the best time I had with the prof.

Fuka: Yeah, me too. He also may be a bit of a goof ball, but as far as teachers go, I feel he's the best we had.

Fumika: I agree.

Fuka: I'd still like to know what he wrote about us in that book of his. Maybe we can get our hands on it somehow…

Then suddenly, leaves were rustling in the bushes behind them and growled. They turned around and then back at Negi while he still waits hears a scream and he gasps and goes after them. Fumika and Fuka begin running from whatever spooked them.

Fumika: Fuka, what was that thing!

Fuka: I don't know but whatever it is, just keep running from it!

Negi: Fuka! Fumika! What did you see? Was it a bear!

Fuka: It was a big scary shadow! Waahhh! *Fuka slips into a pitfall and falls in stuck* Ow.

Fumika: Are you all right? Talk to me!

Fuka: Mmm… I think so.

Negi: I knew coming this way was a really bad idea. Here, take my hand.

As Fuka tries to get her hands free from the hole, she sees something ahead and gasps in fear and quivers. Negi looks behind and sees behind the trees the head of the rifle aimed at him. Everyone quivers in fear from being shot and Negi stands by the girls.

Fumika: Are we gonna' die?

Fuka: I really hope not, sis'.

Negi stands up and steps forward.

Negi: I demand that you drop your weapon and come out of there!

The rifle clicks and is ready to fire.

Negi: I assure you don't wish to quarrel. These girls are my students! I won't allow you to harm them!

The gun is still aimed forward as Negi sweats in grinding his teeth in protecting the girls while suddenly the shadow figure is getting closer to the girls and the gun fires a round past Negi and ricochets from the tree and hits the shadow and the shadow snarls and retreats fast from the bushes.

Negi: *Looks back* Ah!

Fuka & Fumika: *Looks back* What was that!

Negi: *Looks forward* What did you just do! Who are you!

Then finally the gunner comes out of the tree and shows that she is Mana.

Mana: Professor Springfield!

Negi: Ehh?

Mana: I'm Mana Tatsumiya. I'm number 18 in your homeroom class.

The shadow is running through the grass as Setsuna charges in yelling and slashes it away with her katana and the shadow vanishes as it snarls in distance. She then sheaths her sword back in.

Setsuna: It was a minor threat all along. *Turns head* The real question is what happened to Mana? She's been gone for half an hour.

We are now FINALLY at the Tatsumiya shrine as Mana puts her rifle away on the gun hanger.

Mana: It's for my biathlon training.

Negi: I see, biathlon.

Fuka: What's that?

Fumika: *Imitates holding a rifle* It's where they ski and shoot at the same time. It's an event at the winter Olympics.

Fuka: No way! That's hard to do. And there's no way I could do something so hard and so scary.

Fumika: What do you mean?

Fuka: Shooting at people who are chasing me on skis isn't exactly my idea of a good time.

Fumika: It was a shadow, remember?

Fuka: Whatever it was. Anyway, I'm glad there's no such sport, right Mana?

Mana: It's just meant for target practice, not toward people.

Fuka: That's good. I bet the Olympics ratings would go sky high.

Fumika: Probably so. *Both Fuka and Fumika laugh*

Mana: I apologize about before.

Negi: No, you saved us. We should be thanking you.

Mana: No problem. Not that I don't like small talk but is there a reason you tried to come here, Professor?

Negi: Oh yes, I almost forgot. *Reaches in his pocket and hands her the letter* The Dean asked me to give this letter to you. Here.

Mana took it and opened the letter to see her paycheck inside.

Mana: They've moved back the day of my direct deposit. Haha… I'm sure she'll be glad to know that she wasn't the one who messed up my paycheck.

Fuka: I didn't know you had a part-time job.

Fumika: We're not allowed to have jobs, are we?

Mana: Normally we're not supposed to. But I have special clearance from the Dean.

Fuka: Well what kind of job is it?

Fumika: Do you think it's something we can do too?

Mana: Hmhmm…

Fumika: Come on Mana, tell us.

Negi: …

Then we are at the Dean's office as he is on the phone.

Dean: Hmm, excellent as always, Setsuna. Of course. You'll be paid today. Thank you. *Hangs up*

Evangeline: It sounds as though they were successful. But really, what kind of a school dean uses his own students as security guards?

Dean: If you are so concerned, why don't you agree to do it? That way I wouldn't have to put the burden on them.

Evangeline: I'm a student too, Kanoe.

Dean: Hehehe, it's hardly the same.

Evangeline: Sure enough. I'm a great deal stronger than they are… But I just don't have the school spirit.

Now we are outside the shrine as Negi and the twins are walking out of it.

Negi: Thank you both for showing me around campus today.

Fuka: How can you thank us when we were the worst tour guides on the planet?

Negi: Well I wouldn't call you that at all. I actually had a great time with you all.

Fumika: Well in that case Professor, would you mind if we show you one last stop to end the tour?

We cut to a sign of a map of a trail that takes us up another trail to another site. We see Negi walking with the twins being exhausted.

Negi: Uhhh what could possibly be in the back of these hills? I have papers to grade.

Fuka: Keep your shorts on. It's just over this hill. We can almost see it.

Fumika: And you've come this far, you might as well see it.

They walk a bit more and then they made it.

Fumika: I see it! Here it is, Professor! Check it out!

Negi: Uhh… huh?

Right from the corner view of where they stand in front of them is quite a large immense tree and the view of it is pretty where the sun sets behind it.

Negi: It's… the giant tree I keep seeing from campus… *Looks at the tree more* It's lovely. I don't think I've ever seen a tree that big in my whole life. Even in Whales.

Fumika: Isn't it great? They say this tree is even older than Mahora Academy!

Fuka: Everyone here calls it 'The Tree of the World' or 'The Great World Tree!'

Negi: 'The Tree of the World'… Yeah… a good name.

Fumika: Hey, you guys wanna' climb it?

Negi: But… isn't that dangerous?

Fuka: Hehehe, come on grandpa, live a little.

Negi: I'm not grandpa!

Fuka and Fumika laugh about it. We cut to other stuff for the time being as we see the sun still setting and Misora is jogging on the court panting and running, and then to Ako talking to somebody.

Ako: Nice work. Here, I brought you your towel.

Misora looks and notices Ako and looks forward to keep jogging.

Misora: *Smiles* Hmm, Maybe tomorrow will be a beautiful day to hang out with her.

We now take us back to the Tree as we view up and then zoom out of the sunset and the town to where Negi is sitanding between Fuka and Fumika observing the lovely view.

Negi: This is so pretty…

We view a lot of the city like the court where Misora is still jogging and Ako joining her and they talk, then at the river where the water sparkles and another building.

Negi: I think I just found my new favorite spot.

Fuka & Fumika: Yeah…

Fuka: Have you ever heard of the game Dragon Quest, Professor?

Negi: Uhh… can't say I have.

Fuka: It's a video game and in it has an item that you revive from it.

Negi: Oh, really?

Fumika: I don't think he understands this game, Fuka. He's British, remember?

Fuka: Oh right, hahaha. Nevermind. I will say that it is more popular than Final Fantasy, a Role Playing Video Game where it made big hits too. It's still a popular series to try out some time. It's full of legendary stories.

Negi: Ahh…

Fuka: But that's not all to say here. Did you know? There's a legend that says this is a magic tree.

Fumika: I thought everyone knew about that.

Negi: Huh?

Fuka: They say if you confess your love to someone who doesn't love you back, then the tree grants your wish.

Fumika: *Hands together* How romantic. I can't wait to fall in love… you know?

Fuka: Mhmmm…

Negi: … _As young as they seem, even they talk about love. Even they are wonderful girls… I guess all girls hope to find someone they care about._

He looks up and thinks.

Negi: _Someone… to love…?_

Images appear as he thinks.

Negi: _Anya?_

He rethinks it as a bad idea.

Negi: _Or my sister?_

He then shakes his head and blush in embarrassment.

Negi: _Wh-what am I thinking? Gross! …_

Nodoka appears in his thoughts too.

Negi: _Wh… What about… Nodoka?_

Image of Nodoka from behind turns herself around and her eyes appear from her bangs and she smiles in small blush as Negi blushes in thought. But then Asuna pops up and leans close on him with a scolding attempt and he regains his composure and shakes his head again.

Negi: _Eh! Knock it off, Negi! They're my students and I am their teacher! …And that's all there is to it._

Fuka: One day for sure…

She looks at Negi with a blush and then looks to Fumika.

Fuka: We'll definitely find someone we like.

Fumika: *Blushed* Mhmm!

Negi: Uh… huh?

Fumika: Negi just this once, let's try confessing each other to see if the legend is true.

Fuka: Yeah, let's give it a try. What do you think?

Negi: Well I think that sounds like an awful idea because we're teacher and student. It violates school rules and ethics apart so it's out of the question, all right?

Fuka: Not so fast, Negi! Grab his other arm.

Fumika: Okay. Gotcha!

Negi: Please don't! What are we going to do if it comes true!

Fuka: Hehe

Fumika: One?

Fuka: Two?

Negi: No wait! Ahhhhh! *Both laid kisses on his cheeks* Ahhh…!

Fuka & Fumika: Mmmmmmm!

The remaining scene shows the sun setting almost all the way.

Fuka: We love you Professor Negi and we hope you love us back!

Fumika: And we hope that you'll treat us to desert again sometime!

Negi: Uhhhhhh…

Back at the dorms, Negi arrives and collapses his face on the sofa kneeling down.

Negi: What a nightmare… *Turns head* I don't understand how those two still treat me as a child when they are just three years older than me. Hard to believe that they are so immature. I'll have to make a note about all this.

Asuna: We're home, Negi!

Negi: Ah, hey! How's it going?

Konoka: Oh look there Asuna, It's your other limb. How'd it go with the tour? Did you have fun?

Negi: It-It went… *Awkward expression* well… It-It went very well…

He begins to blush as he mumbles around his student book.

Asuna: Hey, what's with you? Why are you flustered and red all over?

Konoka: What'cha writing there? Can I see?

Asuna: Mmm! Gimme that!

She takes it from Negi and looks at the pictures of Fuka and Fumika and it says 'Adult Tastes 3' and 'Exceptional Techniques.'

Asuna: Wha! A-Adult tastes!" *With blush and Konoka too*

Konoka: Exceptional… Techniques?

Negi: What? No, wait! I didn't write that!

Asuna: Yeah? Then who did? They didn't write it themselves.

Konoka: Professor… I am very disappointed in you.

Asuna: I want a clear explanation, teacher! Fess up! What exactly happened between the three of you!

Negi: Please! It was a huge misunderstanding! I swear! I didn't write that! You've got to believe me!

Asuna: Stop lying!

Negi: I'm not! Asuna!

Fuka appears to be eves dropping with a glass on the door.

Fuka: Hehehe, guess Negster will think twice before treating us like little kids.

Fumika: Come on, sis. Tell me what you wrote about me in his class role?

Fuka: Nope, can't do that. SOWWY!

Fumika: Ugh! You're SO MEAN!

**After a long day, it has ended in one stupendous childish ride! Ending credits role!**


	12. Where There Is Harmony, There Is Victory

**Where There Is Harmony, There Is Victory**

It is a beautiful sunny day and we are now coming from the view of the beautiful blue sky down to the campus ground around the courtyard where a lot of the girls are in recess playing outdoor activities like jump rope, picnicking, playing Frisbee, laughing and chatting and having a wonderful time. We see Yuna up front as she serves in Volleyball.

Yuna: There you go! Eight serving three!

Yuna bounces the volleyball from her wrists to Ako.

Ako: Oh, it's coming right at me! I got it! I got it! … *Bounces the ball* Got it! Haha!

The ball heads for Makie and she bumps it with her head and laughs.

Ako: Nice one!

Akira: I got it! Ha! *Bounces it with both her hands up*

Yuna: My turn! Mph!

Bounces it with one wrist up and heads toward Makie again. While the ball is heading towards her, she speaks.

Makie: Haha! Hey you know what, girls? It's been about 5 weeks since Negi got here. *Ball hits her head as it bounces up* And he's been so cool to us. What do you all think of him?

Ako: Mph! *Bounces the ball to Akira*

Akira: He's not so bad at all. I really like him. *Bounces it with one wrist to Yuna*

Yuna: Yeah! He's really giving it his all with the teaching thing too! *Bounces it with her head to Makie* How about you?

Makie: I think he's really cute! Haha! *Bounces it with her hands to Ako*

Ako: I know, he is! Hehe…

She catches the ball and holds on to it a bit.

Ako: But you know that final exams are coming and it is almost March. How do you think he'd be able to help us?

Yuna: The same way he always does. The way this school is looking, I feel it's like an escalator of learning until we reach University level. I never stopped learning even when Professor Takahata was with us.

Makie: Hehehe, but in the end, Negi is still young. There are things you just can't talk to him about like you can with Professor Takahata… you know, being older than Negi, it hardly seems subtle. Hehehe!

Yuna and Ako laugh at the matter while Akira remains silent.

Akira: Precisely what location seems the most subtlety to you?

Yuna: Anywhere but the girl's locker room! Hahahaha! Instead, I think we should be hearing Negi's problems from now on! Hehehe!

Yuna giggles hard in blushing matter with her fist close to her lips. Ako then releases the ball in the air and Makie speaks as she hits the oncoming ball.

Makie: Haha! *Bounces it* You mean as his experienced role models? Why not we try bringing up a little bit about our goals so he can get an idea how to help us get better at it? Hahaha, maybe it should be concerns about my body, huh? After all, the gymnastics club members always keep fit. Ah! *Bounces the ball with both hands back to Ako*

Ako: Yeah, that sounds subtle all right! As long as it relates to school, that's all Negi is really motivated to because he's a great teacher! Mph! *Bounces it with both her wrists pretty high* Got it!

Makie: Ahh!

The ball went a little too high as Makie leaps up to reach but misses and it bounces and rolls away.

Ako: My bad!

Makie goes to get the ball.

Makie: Hahaha! I guess you don't got it, Ako! *Looks forward* Ah!

Makie approaches the ball picked up by another girl in front of her as Makie gasps in surprise.

Makie: Y… you guys are…!

Yuna and Ako all gasp in fear surprise while Akira gasp in slight fear. We view the front of the older girls in a group as the leader has hold of the ball and looks at them with a smirk on her face.

Girl: Heh!

**This brings us to competitive suspense but right after our opening credits clear out!**

This takes us inside the classroom as we come through the hallway and observe the sign in front of the door saying 'Middle School Teacher's Lounge.' We view inside a lot of chattering with the older teachers, walking around, holding documents, drinking coffee, and going through their files while the television news is on mounted on the walls. We now see Negi going through his files as Shizuna approaches him while going through files too.

Shizuna: Professor Springfield.

Negi turns his rotating chair around to face Shizuna.

Negi: Yes?

Shizuna: How are you today? *Slipping files in the cabinets*

Negi: Oh, I'm doing just great. How about you?

Shizuna: Oh, just busy but all is well for me too. I'm just wondering how you like teaching here. How goes your training?

Negi: Oh, it's getting better.

Shizuna: Do you think you've got the feel for teaching pretty well now?

Negi: Uhh, n-not… really…

Shizuna: I see you still have yet to get that feeling, I assume. Still hanging onto a tight rope without letting your innocence slip up?

Negi: Hahahahaha, I'm still younger than everyone else in my class. And yes, it does feel the same since I arrived here. So… I tend to still get treated like kid sometimes. Hahaha, and nobody ever comes to see me for advice, or even to talk to me.

Shizuna: Hehe, well... I see how that is.

Negi: However, Asuna is the only one I've managed to associate with more than anyone else because I room with her and Konoka. The very first day I started, I managed to give good advice to her. And other times, we carried on pretty decent conversations. We practically have had a good relationship so far and I bet she feels the same way.

Shizuna: That's wonderfull to hear, Negi. I always see Asuna the brightest of them all and I'm glad you were able to blend in wonderfully with her.

Negi: Yeah. *Looks at his class list book* But I still want to get to know everyone else. *Turns to Shizuna* So far, I have been spending a lot of time teaching the Dummy Force more and more every week. Even with Asuna there, I doubt it's more than what I can ask for.

Shizuna: Hehehe, it takes time, Negi. You'll find a lot of time as long as you're here.

Negi: *Looks at roster* Yeah… *Looks at Shizuna smiling* Yeah, you're right.

Suddenly, Ako and Makie emerge from the door wailing in pain.

Makie: Wahahahaaa!

Ako: Professor, Negi!

Negi: Ah? Makie? Ako? What's wrong?

Ako: There's a fight going on outside!

Makie: Look what happened to me!

She shows him her bruised hand as she whimpers and sniffs.

Ako: Please, Negi! You have to help us!

Negi: Oh my! Who would do such a terrible thing?

The scene goes back to the volleyball thrown up in the air and then.

Older girl: High school girls? Attack!

The senior girl slams the volleyball really hard as it flies fast and hits Akira's hand and she cries in pain and falls back.

Yuna: Akira! *Goes over to kneel by her* You okay?

Akira: Urgh!

Leader: Hehe, I rest my case.

Yuna and Akira look up at the bullies.

Yuna: Argh!

The leader stands before them while the other girls behind her laugh at them.

Leader: You get the picture? Compared to us high school girls, you middle school brats are nothing but a bunch of pathetic and whiney little babies.

She takes an approach to Yuna while Akira rubs her bruised hand.

Leader: And now that we have an understanding, *Grabs Yuna by the shirt collar and drags her away* why don't you two get lost!

Yuna: *Flails her arms* We were here first! You can't make us move just cuz' you're older!

Leader: Sorry, we made up our mind, now scram!

As she drags Yuna and both grunt, Akira's bruised hand grabs the leader's hand and swipes it away from Yuna. The leader suddenly turns on Akira while Akira fists her bruised hand and stands up to the leader with a mad look.

Akira: Grrr!

Leader: What's that? You really want to take me on?

The leader and Akira both stare at each other with fierce about to have a round at each other while Yuna lays there watching when Negi's voice is heard in shouting.

Negi: Waaaaaaaaait!

Everyone turns as they notice Negi approaching with his hands up.

Negi: Don't do it! Don't do anything stupid, please!

Akira: Negi.

Yuna: He's here.

Negi arrives and starts flailing his arms up and down.

Negi: All right, whoever's been picking on my students had better stop, or else… I'll be unhappy!

Leader: Y-you're… the boy professor?

Senior Girl 2: Hey everyone! Come quick!

Senior Girl 3: Well will you look at that. He's so small.

Negi: Uh… who exactly are you people anyway? A-and why are you all looking at me like that?

Negi stands there while everyone surrounds him and silent for a moment.

Senior Girl 4: He's so cute!

Everyone piles on him fondling him and pulling on his arm as they try to glomp him.

Senior Girl 4: A 10-year old teacher!

Senior Girl 3: You're kidding! This is the 10-year old rumor we've been hearing about?

Leader: You're so adorable! You're like a real teacher, only miniaturized!

Senior Girl 2: He's almost too cute to function!

Senior Girl 3: I get dibs on him!

Leader: I was here first!

Senior girl 4: I want to touch him!

All the girls fondle over him as Negi is an agony.

Negi: _Aghh! Not again!_ Girls, stop! Please! STOP! Aaaaaaaaggghh!

Suddenly, a volleyball approaches at fast speed as it closes up on the camera and hits the Leder's head and she turns around with a struck nerve.

Leader: All right, brats! Who wants to DIE!

Stood there Asuna in a stance assumed she threw the ball and Ayaka by her side as she catches the volleyball in her one hand as Asuna folds her arms and stares at them.

Ayaka: Sorry to interrupt but I believe this has gone on long enough. The young women of class 2-A come here every day, so I strongly suggest you old hags vacate the premises and go back to the high school grounds and think about why you so desperately want to recapture your youth. Too much physical exertion is too much for you to handle.

Senior 2: Oh yeah? Why don't you make us?

Negi: Eehhh… Ayaka…

Ayaka: *Leans forward on them* And another thing! How dare you lay your hands on my beloved little Professor Springfield! You had better-Yah!

Asuna: Okay, Ayaka! We get it! You like him, so shut up!

She says as she places her hand on her shoulders and shoves her aside to say something. The group faces head to head with the Mahora students.

Asuna: Ignore my less-than-sweet smart friend here. But the fact remains what she said; That just cuz' you're older does not give you the right to push us around. So you should get lost before I'm forced to kick you pale-blue skirted butts!

Senior Girl 3: My, those are big words… for somebody who still wears a training bra.

Leader: We've heard of you two, Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro. You may just be a middle schooler but you both already are notorious for being quite pigheaded.

Negi: Huh? I had no idea your reputations are so well known.

Leader: You both are quite renowned… The whole academy knows about that detective you two beat to a merciless pulp.

Negi: …

Ayaka: Agh! Excuse me, but the two of us did no such thing! That was all her!

Asuna: Hey! Don't play innocent, blondie! You were the one who was saying he was a peeping tom!

Ayaka: Grr…

Leader: And if I'm not mistaken, weren't you the one who broke… the statue of Mahora's first dean?

Asuna: That was the result of our class representative trying to prove how brave she was.

Ayaka: Argh! I just seemed brave because I was standing next to a coward who thought it was a ghost!

Asuna: You didn't let that keep you from throwing the final blow.

Ayaka: After which I generously donated a solid gold replica!

Asuna: Attacking gesture from an attacking girl!

Ayaka: How dare you!

Negi: …

Asuna * Ayaka: Grrrrr!

Leader: My point is… maybe if you listened to your elders, you wouldn't get into so much trouble. And at any rate, *Kneels on Negi and fondles him* you petty little greedy girls have been keeping this adorable little creature all to yourselves for way too long. It's our turn to play with him.

Another girl fondles with him as the leader kisses the boy on the cheek.

Ayaka then twitches and throws a fit. Then she runs to the leader to throw her arms off from Negi.

Ayaka: Aaaaaaaaaarrrgh! Get your cradle robbing paws off him, you creeps! Who would share with a bunch of grannies like you!

Leader: You want a piece of this, damned brat?

Negi falls to the floor after Ayaka threw the Leader's arm away from him as he falls and worries how bad this will turn out as there appear to be so much angry chatter as Ayaka and the Leader have a fist shove around and Asuna throws her fists at another senior girl. Makie, Yuna, Akira, and Ako watch in slight despair to see the fight getting out of hand.

Akira: We need to jump in and help them!

We zoom out to see the entire courtyard where the fighting is happening as Akira rushes in to assist, as well as Yuna wanting in on the fight while Makie and Ako stay behind and watch.

Negi: _This is bad! What do I do? I've never dealt fights with senior girls! Aghhh!_ Huh?

Professor Takahata strolls by.

Asuna: Grr, you're going DOWN!

Takahata: All right, that is enough!

He says as he grabs both Asuna's and Ayaka's arm.

Asuna: Ah?

Ayaka: Huh?

Takahata pulls both Asuna and Ayaka away from the fight by the arms.

Takahata: You girls certainly are a liking for energy, I'll give you that.

Asuna: P-Professor Takahata.

Negi: Uh?

Takahata: Getting into schoolyard brawls is hardly the ladylike behavior I've come to expect from the two of you.

Asuna: Uh… Sorry, sir.

Ayaka: Yes sir…

Takahata: *Faces the other girls* And you there, I apologize for my former students' conduit. But then again, you older students should know better than to pick on middle schoolers, don't you think?

Leader: Ugh… Yes sir…

Everyone turns and leaves the area. Asuna remains speechless to see Takahata's power of leading the girls off campus. The leader and 2nd girl turn their heads for a second before they continue walking away.

Leader: Hmph!

Asuna: …

Takahata: Asuna.

Asuna: Ah, huh?

Takahata: You know I don't approve of fights among other girls.

Asuna: B-But Professor Takahata, they were the ones who started it!

Ayaka: Yeah! And they wouldn't leave when we told them to!

Takahata: Regardless who started it, throwing the first punch will only lead you to your defeat if you're not careful.

Negi turns to see Takahata scolding Asuna and Ayaka while the other girls are with them.

Negi: _Incredible… Takamichi got them stopped in no time at all. I never could've managed that. Uh?_ *Sees Takahata approach Negi*

Takahata: You all right, Negi?

Negi: Um… thanks for your help, Takamichi.

Takahata: *Pats Negi's head* Haha, It's no problem. These kinds of things are pretty common. It has happened before. Try to be careful, okay?

He lets go and starts walking away as Negi watches and ponders his fingers together.

Negi: _He's such a good and strong teacher. I'll have to use that influence next time this happens so I can do even better. I won't lose again._

After such a dangerous sight, we take us to the locker rooms where we first see a school blouse being unbuttoned as Ako is disrobing while turning her head to talk. She speaks as she removes her shirt through her arms.

Ako: Professor Takahata sure was pretty cool back there.

Akira: Oh, yeah. He sure was a big help.

Yuna: *Undoing her tie* This may sound a little mean but now THERE is someone you can rely on for help.

Ako: Huh?

Yuna: *Unbuttoning her blouse* Well... Negi sure was a little helpless while the fight was happening but… Takahata had it all in the ropes of his hands.

She says as she pulls her skirt down and puts on shorts while Ako undoes her skirt and takes it off.

Ako: Yeah but I feel we shouldn't always go to him. He's not our teacher anymore.

Yuna: *Looks down* That's true.

Ako: We should be fair and include Negi too.

Yuna: Yup. We should.

We close up on Konoka's stomach as she puts on her gym shirt. Then zoom out to see Asuna gazing with a blush.

Asuna: Professor Takahata is so good at what he does, isn't he? He has such a commanding presence.

Konoka: Wow. You still really got it bad for him, huh? Even after all this time. I thought you might have switched to Negi. He's cute too.

Asuna: Cute like an obnoxious baby brother maybe. But as a teacher, I'd say he's about as good as a pimple on prom night.

Konoka: Come on. Don't you think you're being too tough on him?

Yuna: She's got a point, Konoka. Even you have to admit Professor Negi's teaching style leaves plenty to be desired.

Makie: What'd you expect? He's only ten. It's not his fault.

Akira: Yeah I guess Professor Takahata was a little more experienced as a teacher.

Ayaka: You should all be ashamed of yourselves and here I thought you were such big fans of Professor Springfield.

Asuna: Cut him some slack. I mean jeez, he's obviously doing the best he can, guys!

The three of them sighed while Konoka laughed lightly.

Konoka: Asuna, weren't you the one who started this whole thing?

Asuna: So? That doesn't mean I can't end it too.

Konoka: Whatever you say.

Ako: With all seriousness you guys, it's almost the end of the term. *Pulling her shirt down in anxiety* So you wouldn't have to be shy or embarrassed to talk about things with... well, anyone in particular, Yuna?

Yuna: *Folds her arms* Someone very helpful... and cute too.

Makie: *Glare* Mmph!

Ayaka: Excuse me but don't we already have someone in that category? Why are you dismissing Professor Negi again?

Yuna: It was just a complexion.

Ayaka: Yagh!

Asuna: Hey enough gossiping, girls. We got volleyball on the roof today! Let's go!

At the stairs while everyone is climbing about to reach the top floor near the door.

Yuna: And of course of all the places we get just because the school doesn't have enough courts for all the students.

Makie: Pretty big to wonder why. I mean, the grounds are enormous, right? So, yeah. I don't know either.

Asuna: Let's just make the best of it. It's still a sunny day.

Opens the door and light shines through them as Asuna, Yuna, Makie, and Ako look out.

Asuna: Huh?

The rest gasp in surprise as the leader turns her head with a smirk holding a volleyball in her hands.

Leader: Well well... so we meet again! What a coincidence.

Asuna: Mmph! Senior Class 2-D!

We are back down at the teacher's lounge as we see Negi sitting on his desk doing some more paper work as he looks up and sees Takahata walking by talking to one of his students while he sits down and grabs one of his documents and discuss things with her. Negi puts his hands on his cheeks and observes.

Negi: _Takamichi exudes such athority. I hope one day, I can come by with that sort of respect._

Shizuna: Professor Springfield. *Negi gaps as he looks up at her* I hear you had a run-in with the high school girls.

Negi: *Closed eyes* Ehh... Y-yes but Takamichi came to my rescue before things got out of hand. *Opens eyes* I'm trying my best to live up to his examples but it's so difficult.

Shizuna: Hehe, you don't have to try so hard, Negi. *Eyes closed* Abilities like Professor Takahata's come with age and experience. You can't rush those things. *Opens eyes* Worry about being the best Negi you can be and let him be the best Takamichi.

Negi: I... I-I'll try that. Thanks. You're very wise yourself.

Suddenly, Makie storms in through the door with Ako.

Makie: Professor Negi!

Shizuna looks over and Negi too and sees Makie and Ako rush in front of Negi panting.

Negi: Ah, what is it?

Makie: Come quick! It's those mean high school girls.

Negi: *Gets up* Again?

Ako:"It's free period and we got the roof to play volleyball.

Makie: We were about to play but they took our spot and they won't let us.

Ako: Please Negi, we need your help.

Negi: ... *Turns head to see Takahata* _Takamichi..._

He sees him still talking with his student.

Negi: _...Isn't the answer. I should take care of this._ *Turns back to Ako and Makie* _Come on, let's go settle this._

Makie & Ako: Right!

The three of them storm out of the teacher's lounge while Shizuna watches them leave. Then we are on the rooftop with a face off.

Leader: We were here first this time due to having self-recreational time! So why don't you all back off and go find a jungle gym to swing on, you tiny apes!

Ayaka: Gr! You're just doing this to get back at us, you jerks!

Asuna: The high school campus has a court reserved especially for you. Why do you keep coming all the way up here to use ours?

Leader: What difference does it make? It's all part of Mahora Acadamy.

Fuka & Fumika: You big meanies!

Yuna: You call yourself high school students! You're just spoiled brats!

Girl 2: Yeah well you're NOTHING but brats!

Ayaka: Come over here and say that you stuck-up wannabes!

Leader: *Steps forward* Why don't we settle this with a little rumble of good ol' butt whooping?

Asuna: Fine with me! You girls are asking it for good.

Negi: Time out! Time out I say!

He yells as he runs in waving his arms about.

Asuna: Negi?

Negi: What is going on out here?

Yuna: They took our court!

Girl 2: We were here first!

Yuna: It was reserved for us and they still keep invading our territory!

Leader: Actually… this is perfect timing, Professor Springfield because we do have a little problem.

Negi: Eh?

Asuna: Tch! I bet! *Folds arms together* You just want to make sure you win over our court.

Leader: Not quite. You see, our P.E. teacher never showed up. And so we thought we'd come over here and personally ask you to fill in for us as our substitute.

Negi: Eh!

Leader: We couldn't be even more excited so coming to this court was half our plan *Girl 3 grabs Negi to fondle* but we just wanted to get a chance to have you be our teacher for the day!

Ako: How can you be like that!

Ayaka began twitching and struck another nerve.

Ayaka: How dare you! You horrid witches couldn't stoop even lower than this morning! I swear if you don't release Negi at once-!

Asuna: You know what? I've had it with another Negi desiring moment with you outsiders. So let's do this already. *Asuna cracks her knuckles*

Leader: My... You sure don't hide your tough guy act.

Negi: _Ah! What do I do? Takamichi isn't here. If I don't stop this..._

The girls hair swings about in front of Negi's nose as he is about to sneeze.

Negi: Ah? Ehhh... ah... ACHOOOOOOO!

The wind blows hard on Negi's sneeze like a small tasmanian devil's twister being blown around the girls causing their high school girl's skirts to flap hard and some of them lifting while the middle school girls are being pushed back a bit. The next thing that happens is that Negi shouts in anguish with his eyes shut tight.

Negi: Eeeee-I forbid you all to fight! Ah…!

He regains his composure but blushes lightly with embarrassment. Then he turns to Asuna.

Negi: Asuna, everyone! No matter what your disputes are, Violence is never the answer!

Asuna: Ah...?

Everyone remains silent for a second while Negi ponders and thinks fast.

Negi: Argh let me think for a minute... *Light bulb pops up and puts finger up* Oh, I got it. How about we do this? Why don't we all share the court? We can all use it at the same time and have a round of volleyball against one another to settle this dispute. This way, we can all get some exercise and there's no need for quarrels.

Leader: Aah... Great idea. That sounds like a challenge. All right then, we'll have ourselves a tournament. If we lose this match, then we'll leave your precious court for good with a solemn promise never to return again. Agreed?

Negi: Eh? What?

Makie: That's very easy for you to say! You guys are a lot taller and stronger than we are!

Leader: Hmm... well you have a point there. You guys are definitely no match for us at volleyball. *Tosses the volleyball aside* We'll play a game where it pays to be a smaller target; *Catches a red thrown at her* Dodgeball!

Everyone gasps.

Leader: Heh. That's right. So how about this; There's eleven of us and we'll take on all of you! Twenty-two against eleven. How does that sound? We'll even throw in a handicap just to be fair.

Ayaka: We accept your terms. Hurling things at you sounds way more fun. *To Asuna* Right?

Asuna: Uhh... yeah! All right, you're on, Class 2-D!

Yuna: *Fists forward* Yeah! No regrets!

Everyone: Yeeaaaaah!

Leader: Hmph... Oh... and by the way...

Senior Girl 3 yanks Negi to pet him.

Negi: Wah!

Leader: If we win, we're taking Professor Springfield here to be our homeroom teacher from now on.

Asuna & Ayaka: WHAT!

Nodoka: Ahhhhhh!

Makie: They're going to take Negi? Noooo!

**Time to get ready for the big game right after this break!**

It's game time! First we see the radio being placed on the ground and the play button pressed so it is playing band music. Three clouds of smoke pop in the sky like fireworks and we see ponpons being shaken up by the three known cheerleaders Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka.

Cheerleader Trio: Go! Go! Let's go! Go! Go! Let's go, 2-A!

Madoka: Ready?

Chachamaru positions a large bazooka like tube over her shoulder and points up.

Madoka: Let's fire it up, girls!

Cheerleader Trio: Okay! Yay, Class 2-A! Wooooooooo!

While Evangeline sits against the wall with both her fingers covering her ears, Chachamaru fires the firecracker bazooka up into the air. Upon the huge firing impact, the missile flies high and hits a bird and the explosion was that big of a rocket launcher. Everyone remains silent as the cheerleaders froze in shock with tiny eyes and huge sweats while chacha and eva remain the same expression. The roasted bird falls straight to the ground with feathers falling off. The Cheerleader Trio was in shock.

Cheerleader Trio: Ahhh!

Eva: Nice, Chachamaru.

Chacha: Forgive my aim, everyone.

Nodoka: Waaaaaaahh!

Even Nodoka was in shock with a terrified expression.

Along the wall are Madoka leaning while Setsuna with her sword sit agains the wall and Zazie sitting on the wall with a crow on her arm as she watches. Kaede sits there as well while she watches.

Mana: Aren't you going to play too, Setsuna?

Setsuna: Mmm... Not worth it.

Scorekeeper Girl: Mahora Dodgeball Tournament!

Points to the right side as big texts appear onscreen identifying the team.

Scorekeeper Girl: Mahora Academy, Saint Ursulla Campus Senior High School, Class 2-D! *Points the other side* Versus Mahora Academy, Main Campus Middle School, Class 2-A!

The standoff appears as we see Class 2-D with the leader's smirk on their faces holding the ball and looking over at their opponents while the other team stands with confidence and determination.

Ayaka: This is a battle we absolutely must win. How about it? Ready to claim victory, Asuna?

Asuna: Oh you better believe it I am.

Negi: _This is not good! If we lose, they'll take me... Mm... On the other hand, if we win, they might get along..._

Image appears as he imagines the leader and Asuna hand slap each other with complements.

Leader: Hmph, you're quite good!

Asuna: You're not so bad yourself!

Negi: **Chuckles** _Well you never. I could happen._

Scorekeeper Girl: Ready? *Raises her hand up* Let the tournament BEGIN!

Girl 2: Here it comes! Agh!

Girl 2 throws the ball as it aims for Negi's head. It hits him and bounces off.

Negi: Ack!

Ayaka: No! Negi!

Negi: Owie..

Asuna: Look alive, stupid! Agh!

Asuna caught the ball in the air before it hits the ground.

Asuna: Safe! Ha!

Negi: *Teary* That hurt.

Asuna: If you aren't liable to help us, then get out of the way, kid! *Holds ball up with angry look* Here I come, you hags!

Leader: Grr..

Girl 2: Damn!

The girls lean back while Asuna runs for a very hard throw.

Asuna: Eat this!

She throws hard as her bells ring and the ball smacks one hard.

Girl 7: **SMACK** Oof Owa!

Scorekeeper Girl: *Blows whistle* That's one out for Class 2-D! *Flips the card of 11 to 10* 10 members left, 30 minutes on the clock!

Asuna: All right!

Makie: Nice one, Asuna! Way to go!

Yuna: High five! *High fives Asuna* Haha!

Makie: Down low! *Asuna low fives Makie* There's definitely no one better than you in our team!

Ayaka: *Looks ahead at Team 2-D* We definitely got this. You shouldn't underestimate us just cuz' you feel so superior to us.

Asuna: Huh! *Points at Team 2-D* And the next move will be your fatal loss!

Leader: Hmph. Not bad, Asuna. But don't let it go to your head. We're still going to win and your little boy teacher will belong to us.

Girl 3: Hehehe!

Negi: Ehh...

The leader prepares to throw at the team.

Leader: Get ready, you sitting ducks! Prepare to be plunged one by one!

Haruna: She looks really serious!

Fumika: The strangest part is she really scares me!

Konoka: Me too! Pleases let me go hide way in the back!

Haruna: I'm heading there now!

Fuka: Wah, don't push! Fumika!

Negi: Wait, everyone! You have to calm down!

Leader: Heads up!

Throws averagely as the ball hits Haruna from behind the head, bounces on Fuka's head and onto Chizuru's back.

Haruna: Ow!  
Fuka: Ah!  
Chizuru: Oof!

Scorekeeper: *Blows whistle* That's three out from 2-A!

Three are out as Chizuru apologizes with her hands together, Haruna rubbing her head and Fuka getting teary.

Chizuru: Sorry, Asuna.

Haruna: Ugh..

Fuka: Owie..

Asuna: Aw man, you guys are hopeless.

Leader: How about an encore!

Throws it over her head as it hits on Kazumi on the head, bounces Satsuki's head and Konoka.

Kazumi: Ow!  
Satsuki: Uh?  
Konoka: Oof!

Scorekeeper: *Blows whistle* That's three out!

Konoka: Ohh, Sorry about that.

Asuna: Aw not you, Konoka!

Ayaka: Come on, girls! It's called Dodgeball! You have to at least try and dodge the ball!

Kazumi: We're practically crowded in here, Ayaka! We can't budge!

Ayaka: Huh?

We zoom out to see how team 2-A has an overly crowded amount of players huddles in their side of the court while 2-D has few. Even though in dodgeball you would have a big ring, they are using a volleyball court which is a little smaller.

Ayaka: Wait a minute, in Dodgeball, having more players gives our team a disadvantage?

Asuna: With so many targets out here, it makes it easier for us to get hit!

Ayaka: So our eleven player advantage is really a bad thing?

Asuna: So much for handicap.

Ayaka: You could've figured this out sooner you know!

Asuna: Me? You're the one who accepted their terms!

Leader: Hehehe.. You've realised it now, have you? If you cluster up like a bunch of chimpanzees, there's no point in trying to dodge!

Asuna: Everyone, don't bundle up! Spread out! Hurry!

Everyone spreads out of the court readying themselves to dodge.

Ayaka: That's what we should've done a long time ago!

As she runs to spread out, behind her appears Fumika teary and scared.

Fumika: Wahh! I-I'm scared! *Tries to run to the other side* Someone, save me!

Leader: Ah yes, I was counting on that! And now for my favorite part where I pick off the weak from the rest of the herd! Bwahahahaha!

Throws the ball very hard at Fumika as it smacks her head really hard.

Fumika: KYAH!

She falls flat on her face skidding against the floor.

Ako: Ah! Fumika!

Negi: That's terrible! Eh! Don't turn away from your opponent! Everyone keep moving!

Leader: Hehe! *Points forward* You're next, helmet hair!

Nodoka: Eeh!

Fei Ku: She's aiming for Nodoka!

Yuna: There's no way she'll dodge it in time!

Negi: Nodoka! Look out!

Leader: Take this, half pint! Agh! *Throws the hard ball aiming at Nodoka*

Yue: Bookworm!

Nodoka: Yaaaaaaahhhhh!

Nodoka shields herself with her arms. But Asuna leaps in very quickly and catches the hard ball with both her hands as she's being pushed back with Nodoka.

Asuna: Ooof! Ugh!

Haruna: Unbelievable catch!

Nodoka: Thanks, Asuna.

Asuna: Don't worry. I got your back, Bookworm. *Looks forward at 2-D* And don't turn your back on them or you will be targeted for sure.

Nodoka: Uh-Okay.

Yuna: Way to go, Dummy Red!

Ako, Makie and Negi: Yeah!

Cheerleader Trio: Way to go, Dummy Red! Way to go, Dummy Red! Yay!

Asuna: All right, I'll show you creeps true power of the Dummy Force! Bombs away! YYYYYAAAGH!

She throws her fastest ball at them as the ball curls around the wind aimed at the leader. But as she stood there confidentially, she caught it with her right hand in front as the ball spins roughly in her palm until it stops and smoke is shown.

Leader: Hmph.

Ako & Makie: **Gasp**

Negi: She caught Asuna's mannishly powerful fast ball with one hand!

Asuna: Don't call me mannish, Springfield!

The leader took the ball and shook her burned hand.

Leader: Heh, if that's what your sad team would call true power, I hate to say how uninspiring it sounds. I mean I can definitely see your manish qualities, but your power is sorely lacking.

Girl 2: There's no way you middle schoolers ever stood a chance against us from the start of this game.

Leader: In case you haven't figured it out yet, allow us to reveal our true identities.

Offscrean, the high school girls strip their high school uniforms in a flash throwing them in the air aside and show their athletic dress wear to them.

Leader: We're the regional champions of the Kantou's Dodgeball Tournament! The Mahora Academy's Black Lilies!

Everyone's in awe in surprise as Ako gasps lightly.

Negi: There's such a thing as a Dodgeball Tournament and they won it?

Everyone huddles around kneeling down talking to themselves.

Yuna: When did Dodgeball become a high school sport?

Makie: Yeah, I thought we stopped playing that since elementary school.

Asuna: How much are we willing to bet that they've entered this so-called tournament?

Leader: How dare you! It's a legit contest with plenty of teams! Haven't you ever read sports news articles!

Negi: *Claps* Oh wow! That's very impressive.

Asuna, Yuna and Makie: Negi!

Negi: What!

Leader: Gr, these kids are getting on my nerves! *Turns to Girl 3* Shii!

Shii: *Nods* Hm!

Leader: *Turns to girl 2* Vivi!

Vivi: *Thumbs up and grins* Heh!

Leader: Let's show them our TRUE power! Time for our famous Triangle Attack! Let's do it!

Shii: You got it, Eiko!

Ako: **Giggles**

Makie: **Giggles** Hehe, did she say 'Triangle Attack?'

Yuna: Haha, how can she take this so seriously?

Ayaka: Professor Springfield, I shall lead the defense!

Negi: Uh?

Ayaka expresses her duty to Negi with roses in her background.

Ayaka: Come on now, attack if you dare! As class representative, I am honored to shield Negi from your most heinous attack!

Eiko: Fine then! I'm aiming for your motor mouth!

She lifts the ball into the air and Eiko leaps upward grappling the ball, spins, and throws it hard.

Eiko: Triangle Attack!

Ayaka: Ah! *Dodges from the left*

Vivi: Take two!

She catches the ball and swings the same as she spins and aims at Ayaka again.

Ayaka: Yah! *Dodges from the right*

Shii: And three! Uugh!

She hurls it fast at Ayaka as it hits her cheeks hard.

Ayaka: Yagh! Ugh! *Falls to the floor and tries to get up*

Asuna: Ah man! Even class representative got hit.

Yuna: Ayaka, you're like the worst bodyguard ever!

Ayaka gets up and rubs her head.

Ayaka: "Damn it. I couldn't see where the next ball was coming from. It's that damn triangle attack. So that's why they call it that.

Ako: Cuz' they come at you from all three angles at once!

She says putting her fingers like a triangle formation.

Eiko: Allow us to demonstrate it one more time if you're that curious to know. Triangle Attack!

She leaps up and throws it hard forward as it passes between the spread players.

Eiko: One! *Hits Natsumi in the forehead*

Shii: Two! *Throws it at Chisame from behind as she falls to the floor*

Vivi: Three! *Throws at Misora from the shoulder as she trips and falls*

Eiko, Shii and Vivi: And Home!

Scorekeeper: You! You're out! 11 to 10 now! 20 minutes remaining!

The scoreboard shows 11 to 10.

Makie: Ah no! How are they so good?

Ako: They've caught up to our handicap already. This doesn't look good guys.

Yuna: Mmm! This bites!

Makie: At this rate, we're probably never going to beat them now.

Eiko: Heh.

Asuna: Never give up! It ain't over yet! We are not quitters! You hear me?

Makie: Eh...

Eiko: Asuna Kagurazaka... *Sneers* Give it a rest...

Asuna: Hm?

Vivi tosses the ball to Shii as she bounces it high up and Eiko runs forward.

Eiko: And just get eliminated already!

She leaps into the air with the sunlight in front of her.

Asuna: Ah!

Eiko: Special Attack!

Asuna: I can't see her!

She says with her arm over her eyes trying to see.

Eko: Hm!

She bashes the ball hard with her fist downward.

Eiko: SOLAR FIST!

The ball fasts in and hits Asuna from the arm.

Asuna: UGH! *Falls over pushed back hard*

Ako: Asuna!

Negi: Are you okay?

Nodoka: A... Asuna...?

Eiko lands on the ground and sees the ball bounce off high into the air and comes down. She then heads for the ball for a second throw.

Eiko: I know she's technically already out but I just can't resist! Yagh!

She grabs the ball, spins, and hurls it at Asuna with a second hit on the arms.

Asuna: Agh! *Covering herself while kneeling*

Nodoka: Ah!

Negi: T-Twice?

Ako: You can't hit a girl when she's down! It's uncalled for!

Eiko: Quit your whining! Good sportsmanship is an excuse for losers to get pretty little ribbons! The Mahora Black Lilies are only in it to win it no matter how it is achieved!

Negi kneels before Asuna checking to see if she's okay and she shows her bruises.

Negi: Asuna, how are you feeling?

Asuna: Heh.. It's nothing really. A little bump, that's all.

Makie: You sure you're not hurt? You're bruises look pretty bad.

Asuna: Please... I can take it.

Negi turns to see the opposing team while he's mad.

Negi: _They did that on purpose... If they want to start playing dirty…, then so be it._

He extends his arm below and chants silently.

Negi: **_Ras tel ma scir magister._**

The strong wind blows behind the team and starts forming a tiny twister around them.

Eiko: Wahh!

Vivi: Hey! What's with the wind?

Negi: **_Incibium confestim vis magica_**-Oof!

Asuna bumps his head with her fist lightly.

Asuna: Lay off the magic, buddy. Don't get any stupid ideas. You hear me? Otherwise, we are no better than them.

Negi: B-but… But they…

Asuna: *Determined* I don't care what the reasons are. There's no glory in winning a match unfairly. *Turns to Negi with determination* If you're a real man, you'll win it fair and square!

Negi: Ah...

Both look at the opposing team as they look clueless about the wind.

Asuna: Just brush yourself off and face them again. *Turns to him again* You can handle that, can't ya?

Asuna grunts as she gets up and brushes her knees off.

Ako: Asuna...?

Asuna: **Sigh** Sorry everyone... *Walks out of the court waving* Go get em' girls!

They watch her leave and begin to worry as Ako begins holding both Makie's hands.

Ako: Ohhhh, without Asuna on our side we won't have a chance at winning.

Makie: There's no way we can compete with them. They have so much experience.

Negi: ... *Looks down as he thinks* Experience...

He remembers Shizuna's thoughts as she speaks in his head.

Shizuna: Abilities like Professor Takahata's come with age and experience. You can't rush those things. *Opens eyes* Worry about being the best Negi you can be and let him be the best Takamichi.

Negi: ... *Turns head to opposing team with determined look* Hmm.

Eiko: So then, are you babies ready to wave the white flag?

Makie: **Whimper**

Ako: Well... guess it's all over for us.

Makie: Uh huh.

Negi: *Stands up* Never give up, girls! Never!

Eiko: Huh?

Everyone gasps, even Nodoka and Yue in the back. Negi turns to his team and speaks up.

Negi: Didn't you hear Asuna? If you turn away and run, you'll only be targets!

Everyone remains silent for a second. Negi continues speaking with determination.

Negi: We can win, but only if we play to our own strengths, not theirs. Yes we are younger than them, yes we are inexperienced, but we have abilities they don't; talents that make us unique. But if we don't use them, then what's the point? I say we face the enemy head on and give it our best shot!

Everyone blushes lightly awed by his speech.

Ako: Professor Negi...

Yuna: Negi... I..

Makie: Mmmmm! He's right! We can't surrender to the enemy! If we did, then they'd take our homeroom teacher hostage! And we can't have that, can we! Huh?

Yuna: No way!

Ako: No! Not without a fight!

Fei Ku & Lingshen: Yeah!

Negi smiles at his team being inspired.

Sakurako: Right on! That's the spirit Class 2-A!

Cheerleader Trio: Victory! Go! Go! Class-2A! Wooooooooooooo!

Mana kneels down next to Setsuna smiling while Setsuna smiles with her eyes closed inspired by Negi's speech. Asuna looks back smiling at Negi while Ayaka is dazzled over his big motivational speech.

Asuna: _You're all right after all, teach. You really gave them the swift kick in the shorts they really needed._

Yuna: *Grapples her fists* All right, I'll definitely hit em' this time!

Makie: *Determined* I've got to give it my best too for Negi!

Ako was facing forward before turning her head back at Negi with slight guilt.

Ako: _...I'm sorry ...about saying you're unreliable, Negi. I hope you can forgive me for that._

Makie then shouts after raising her fist up.

Makie: Come on, girls! Let's play!

Everyone: Yeeeeaaaaaah!

They face the enemy as we see Lingshen and Fei Ku in their martial arts battle stance and everyone else standing there with their determined looks and cheerful expressions while the two librarians remain in the background and the only scientist, Satomi, aside as well with her own determined look.

Eiko: Oh brother. They're so dillusional, they think they can still win this. Haha! Like they ever have a shot against The Black Lilies.

Shii: Don't worry boy professor! We have your high school text books waiting for you!

Nodoka begins thinking to herself with her hands together while her bangs hide her face.

Nodoka: ... *Looks down* I wish there was... something... I could do to help...

Eiko: You little brats have guts. But you also have some nerve to drag this massacre any longer than you have to. It was pointless to ever go up against us in the first place and now we will-

Nodoka: FIVE SECOND RULE!

Eiko: Uh?

Nodoka: It's against the rules for a player to hold onto the ball without throwing it for more than five seconds.

Yue: You can just pass that ball back over to our side now.

Vivi: You can't just make up rules as you go along, nerd!

Nodoka: I... didn't make it up. *Holds up her sports book* I keep this book of sports rules with me during free period just in case.

Fei Ku: Right on! You tell them, Bookworm!

Yue: *Blows whistle* Come on.

Eiko: Grrr...

She then tosses the ball down the middle of the court as it bounces to 2-A's side. As it rolls closer towards Nodoka, it is stopped by Akira's fast foot as she looks forward with fierce determination.

Akira: I'll go first. Leave this to me.

Nodoka: Ah! All right!

Eiko: Ha! This outta' be good for a few laughs.

Akira stares off for a few seconds before she kicks the ball up with her feet and suddenly catches and immediately throws a fast ball deliberately pass Eiko.

Eiko: Ah?

The ball intentionally misses to throw the team off as it nearly passes Shii and hits another player.

Girl 4: **SMACK **Ah!

The ball smacks on her shoulder and falls to the floor.

Scorekeeper: You're out! That's 10 to 9!

Cheerleader Trio: Yay, Akira! Wahoo!

Team 2-A cheers for Akira.

Negi: You got her!

Nodoka: That was great, Akira!

Fei Ku: We finally got one! Way to go!

Akira: *Thumbs up* Hm!

Yue: *Blows whistle* Defense, everyone!

Vivi: Don't get so cocky over a weak elementary throw like THAT!

She runs forward aiming to throw the ball at Ako.

Eiko: TAKE THIS!

She throws the ball as it is headed for Ako at fast speed.

Ako: Mmmmmmmmm!

Zooms close on Ako's nervous face being targeted.

Ako: YAHHH!

She critically reacts and kicks the ball back at the player.

Vivi: Uhh? Wah!

She barely steps out of the way of the incoming ball but instead hits another player behind her.

Girl 8: Aahh? **SMACK** Aaaaaaaah!

The ball smacks her in the face and causes her to fall on her back sliding slightly back.

Ako: Hmph! Into the goal!

Yuna: That's our soccer MVP! What a break through!

Ako: *Eyes closed* Haha, I'm just the manager.

Yuna: Oop!

The ball bounced off Team 2-D back to 2-A and Yuna atches the ball.

Yuna: Ha!

Girl 8: Damn! I can't believe I was taken out by a child!

Eiko: They're a bunch of amateurs! *Looks at Yuna who has the ball* That was nothing but luck!

Yuna was silent with a mad yet determined look before she starts dribbling the ball in place heading towards Team 2-D.

Team 2-D: **Gasp**

Eiko: What the!

Shii: She's dribbling the ball!

Yuna: Hmph!

Giving them a light smirk, she approaches the team as they appear in for a surprise when Yuna suddenly slams the ball straight onto the ground and bounces high up into the air. Yuna then leaps with her hand high up.

Yuna: And it's a SLAAAAAAM DUNK! *Smacks the ball downward at Girl 5*

Girl 5: **SMACK **AGH! *Falls to the side*

Eiko: Damn it!

Yuna: Yeaaaaaaaah!

Fei Ku: Atta girl, basketball champ!

Eiko: Why you... Uh?

She sees the ball coming down the middle of the court as Eiko aims to reach for it.

Eiko: Waaaaaarrrgh!

As Eiko jumps to reach for the ball, it is suddenly grabbed by Makie's ribbon and curled all around it.

Eiko: Uh?

Makie swings the ball like a whip chain hitting 3 players simultanously.

Makie: Hahahahaha!

Eiko: Come on! Now that has GOT to be against the rules!

Makie stops and brings the ball back to her and looks ahead determined.

Makie: All is fair in brawn over BRAINS!

She then hurls the ball forward as still tied around the ribbon as it comes undone and spins roughly like a top and curls around Eiko and hits Girl 11 on the far corner.

Girl 11: Ow!

Vivi: Unbelievable!

Scorekeeper: You're out! 10 to 6 with 10 minutes remaining!

Fei Ku: Way to go, Dummy Pink!

Makie: Hahaha! I might have gotten carried away a bit.

Fei Ku then looks up at the ball coming back again.

Fei Ku: Looks like we get another shot!

Lingshen: Want to team up for a double-attack?

Fei Ku: You got it!

Lingshen: Then let's do it!

Both take each other's arm and martial arts stance as they ready for a double kick.

Linghsen & Fei Ku: Chinese Bucket Double Attack!

Both leap forward at fast speed and kicks the ball as it curls in corkscrew fashion and hits Girl 9.

Girl 9: Ack! *Hits her in the leg as she trips and falls forward*

Eiko: Noooo!

Fei Ku high fives Lingshen.

Fei Ku: We rocked!

Lingshen: Totally!

Eiko appears angry as she holds the ball now.

Eiko: All right, it's time one of you is out again! *Points at Satomi* And you'll do!

She runs forward readying for another hard throw.

Eiko: You're history! Ugh!

She throws an extremely fast ball directly at Satomi while she stands there aimlessly.

Linghsen: Look out!

The ball was suddenly grabbed by robotic arms behind Satomi.

Satomi: I may not be a sports person but this'll be perfect to test out my latest invention!

Eiko: *Sweat drop* Wha?

Her robotic arms raises over Satomi as her her ball machine backpack emerges behind her. The ball is placed inside by the robotic arms and a sensory scope equips itself in front of Satomi's left eye as she analyzes the firing range.

Satomi: Lock on target! Three, two, one, FIRE!"

The ball machine blasts the ball twice the speed as the thrower like a speeding bullet and hits Girl 10 in the stomach.

Girl 10: Ooooowaaaaaaaaah!

The ball pushes her entire body so fast and…

**CRASH!**

right against the wall. The remaining 4 watch with huge sweat drops on their heads as the hit girl collapses onto the ground with circly eyes. It leaves Eiko in shock.

Eiko: ...No ...way.

Satomi: Hehe. Sorry about that. It still needs some bugs to be wired.

Lingshen: *Strolls in by her* You had the switch on rocket speed. Just set it to average.

Satomi: Oh, hahaha! My bad!

Scorekeeper: The game is still on! 6 minutes remaining!

Negi: All of you are doing great! Let's keep it up!

Everyone: Yeeeeaaah!

The game continues to drag as we see Nodoka continue reading her sports rule book while Yue continues coaching blowing her whistle. The remaining 4 members of the Black Lilies continue getting fiercer as they throw the ball. Akira throws the ball, Vivi catches it hard, Vivi throws it at Makie as she dodges it while having fun, Yue passes the ball to Yuna and she throws another slam dunk but misses. Vivi throws another hard ball but Ako kicks it back at them. She misses but Eiko then throws it at Nodoka as she was barely looking and she manages to catch it and is pushed back hard by her hard throw. Negi steps behind her and holds her back to cease her being pushed back. Nodoka looks back and blushes to see Negi behind her and Yue watches with smiles. Negi encourages Nodoka to try and throw the ball and with determination. She does and she misses but she laughs for her effort as well as Negi while they look at each other with eyes closed and smiles. Asuna smiles and the rest sit back and watch the game as the Lilies still in the game and 2-A laughing and dodging and throwing back and forth for the remaining of the game. Lastly, Nodoka goes for another try and Shii catches it. Shii throws it hard, Satomi slaps it back with her robotic arms and hits Girl 6 on the shoulder and falls to the side. Finally, we look at the scoreboard 10-3.

Scorekeeper: *Blows whistle* Time's up! Game over! 2-A wins!

Makie: We did it!

Yuna: We won!

Makie: Wahoo!

They scream as they both raise ther hands up high. The whole team cheers while Nodoka feels relieved.

Nodoka: Th-Thank goodness. We won.

Yue turns and nods with a smile. Meanwhile, The Lillies kneel in defeat and exhaustion.

Eiko: Ugh! No way! How could we lose?

Asuna gets up and runs to Yuna for a double high five.

Asuna: Darn well played, Yuna!

Yuna: Haha!

Eiko glares at Asuna and speaks softly and furiously.

Eiko: It's not over yet... not by a long shot... *Picks up the ball* Asuna... Kagurazaka.

While the crowd continues cheering, Negi looks to his side and notices Eiko about to try something drastic.

Negi: Ah!

Eiko: *Throws the ball up high* Hey, girls! We've still got... *Leaps up high* OVERTIME!

Akira: Asuna!

Ako: "Look out!"

As Asuna turns around slowly, she notices herself as the target a third time. Just when Eiko smacks the ball toward Asuna, we zoom in on her eye. As it transits to white, the ball smacks on Negi's hand as he makes his fast step protecting Asuna from the fast hard ball as it keeps spinning roughly in his hand.

Asuna: Ah?

Negi: Ehhh!

Eiko: Eh?

Asuna: Negi, you...

The ball keeps spinning roughly with force.

Negi: Mph! Th-this sort of behavior... against my students...

Wind bellows around his aura and suddenly releases a strong gust as he pushes the ball back at Eiko with strong magic source.

Negi: IS UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Eiko: Eeeh! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!

As Eiko tries to block the ball with her hands, the strong wind blows against the three remaining teamates as Eiko is pushed all the way back against the wall taking Shii and Vivi with her.

Eiko: Yaaaaaaahhhh!

**CRASH!**

The three crashes against the wall and collapse with circly eyes. Everyone remains silent as they are astounded by Negi's move as Negi appears with tiny eyes and shocked by his own strength and at the same time embarassed.

Negi: Ah... Oh dear... I'm... so sorry...

Makie: Whoa... *Everyone cheers* That was awesome, Negi!

Yuna: Where'd you learn that kind of move? What's that one called?

Ako: That was incredible, Negi.

Yuna: Hahaha, it would've been cool if you'd have done that sooner. That was totally amazing.

Negi turned gloomy with the background being gloomy as he looks down.

Negi: _Uhh... And after all I said about violence not being the solution._

Just then, Asuna nudges Negi on the head.

Asuna: Hey, tough guy!

Negi: Ack! *Looks up* A-Asuna?

Asuna: Hehe, well aren't you the hero today saving my butt like that.

Negi: Uh?

Asuna: That was very cool of you. I really owe you big time for that one. Thanks for the help.

Konoka: He's our new champion of Mahora's Dodgeball Team of Class 2-A! Here's to our beloved Professor Negi!

Negi: Huh? Wha? Gaaaaahh! *Negi was lifted and tossed into the air as a cheer*

Everyone: Hurray for Professor Negi! Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray! WE DID IT!

Cheerleader Trio: Class 2-A! Class 2-A! Class 2-A! WAY TO GO! FORMAL VICTORY! YAY Class 2-A! Hip hip HURRAAAAAAAAAAY!

As they were cheering, the three defeated Lillies lie on the ground with Eiko's eyes circly and Shii dazzled and unconscious.

Eiko: This is crazy... we just... couldn't lose to them... we're not... losers...

Shii: Uhhhhhh...

Team 2-A stands before the defeated Lillies while Eiko looks up.

Eiko: Uh?

Ayaka: Yahahahahahaha! Whoever said age before beauty obviously never played dodgeball!

Eiko regains her conscience and stands up glaring at Ayaka.

Ayaka: Ah?

Eiko: Mmmmm!

Asuna: Hey, back off! We won!

Both Eiko and Asuna glare at each other and don't say a word. Negi begins to worry as he stands in the middle of a predicted fight.

Negi: Oh no, not again...

Suddenly Eiko snatches Negi and snuggles his face.

Negi: Wah!

Eiko: One week... No, just three days! That's all we ask! Please let us burrow him for a little while?

Asuna & Ayaka: WHAT!

Eiko: *Snuggles Negi* I mean he's so adorable, I could eat him up with a spoon! And his lil' cheeks are so soft and cuddly and-Oh! I just want to put him in my purse and carry him around!

They all watch her inexplicable behavior as Ako speaks to Makie.

Ako: Close your eyes because she sounds just like Ayaka.

Makie: It's uncanny, really.

Ayaka: Urgh, I can hear you two!

Asuna then answers to Eiko.

Asuna: Out of the question, Eiko! You can't have him. Negi is our homeroom teacher.

Konoka & Nodoka: ...

Negi & Eiko: ... *Eiko turns her head down with small tears*

Ayaka: I second that! So go find some other teacher to kidnap!

Eiko: *Grapples her fist* Do any of you have any idea what it is like to come to school every day first thing in the morning to a professor like… this guy?

She asks as she reaches for a photo of her hideous professor with a bad hairdo. This causes everyone to be grossed out, including Nodoka and Konoka with sweat drops from their heads.

Asuna: Uughh.."

Ayaka: Egh... Well that is really... uhh... unfortunate for... you.

Eiko embracing Negi as she mesmerizes.

Eiko: Oh those dreary days would be much more bearable if only we had this piece of cuteness as our teacher! *Spins around with Negi* At least I'd have someone to gaze solefully at who wouldn't make me want to gag!

She kneels before her imaginary pictorate idol of how Negi would be as admirable as an english professor writing with a feather pin surrounded by roses in the background. The imaginary image still shows to the team while they remain speechless with sweat drops on their heads. Ayaka then shows her similar expression with teary eyes and hands together.

Ayaka: I know just how you feel my sister!

Asuna: Ah!

Eiko: *Takes Ayaka's hands* Ayaka, you're an angel.

Ayaka: And you as well.

Suddenly, both stare at a photo album book Ayaka has.

Ayaka: These are some of the photos of Negi I collected, here.

Eiko: Oh look at that one! It's so precious, I can't even take it!

Ayaka: This one's my favorite! Isn't he cute when he's sleeping?

Eiko: Super cute!

Ayaka: Yeah, when the light hits his dimples like that!

Eiko: Oh Yeah! So much more!

Asuna: *Eyes closed* **Giggles**

Negi: Asuna, I wanted to thank you too.

Asuna: Oh? What for?

Negi: It felt good to hear you call me... *Looks down a little shy* your homeroom teacher.

Asuna: Uh... *Looks down with eyes closed* Well... I had no choice, really. I mean... figured you were having a hard enough time surviving as a middle school teacher. So there's no way you could cut it into high school.

Negi: Mm... no, I guess not. Not yet, anyway.

Asuna: Then why are you smiling like that? Of course I'd rather have Professor Takahata instead. But I'm making a deed because we're stuck with you and that's the only reason.

Negi: *Eyes closed* Hm.. Right, of course.

Yuna: Hey you guys! There's still time to play volleyball before next class!

Makie: Come on, Professor!

Negi: Hahaha! Be right there! *Turns to Asuna* Let's go play, Asuna.

Asuna: Sounds great. Come on, Konoka!

Konoka: Right behind you!

Negi: *Looks back* Aren't you two coming along?

Ayaka & Eiko: Ah!

Ayaka: Yeah! Wait for us!

Eiko: We're coming!

Negi: Hahaha!

Negi runs along to play with his classmates. Shizuna and Takahata peep through the door to see how things are.

Shizuna: Well well... Negi seems to be getting popular around here now.

Takahata: Haha! Maybe so. But from the looks of it, I'd say he's more a friend to them than a teacher. But maybe that's best as well... but he's still got a long way before getting as good as he is.

Shizuna: Hehehe... That's right.

The remaining of the scene shows Negi playing Volleyball with the entire class of 2-A and 2-D finally getting along.

**Gosh, quite a long battle can finally be put to rest with ending credits!**


	13. When They Are Silent, They Are Shouting

**When They Are Silent, They Are Shouting**

As it appears to be another sunny day, the day begins with trams running past our view and beyond are girls running for school like nothing's new. A lot of girls chit chatting while running and riding the tram. We as well see Negi running with Asuna and Konoka skating.

Konoka: Mmmm... Sure doesn't take long.

Negi: Long to what?

Konoka: To get warm running.

Negi: Well technically, you-

Konoka: Hehe, yeah I know.

Negi: I've never roller-skated before.

Konoka: Really? Would you like to try it?

Negi: Uh... you mean right now?

Konoka: Yeah, it's fun!

Negi: Um, well...

Asuna: Better get a crashing dummy first.

Negi: Eh?

A quick flipping transaction as we switch to Ako and Makie running together.

Ako: So that's the deal from what I heard what's going to happen with 2-D's class.

Makie: So they may replace their professor with someone more likable? That's pretty cool!

Ako: Yeah, even though they were being so ambitious with us, I did feel sorry for them.

Makie: Right, that was before we knew why-

Negi: Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

As they barely walked past a tram in their background, Negi was skating off recklessly while he screams and cries as he is about to crash.

Makie: Ah, Negi!

Ako: Professor Negi!

**CRASH!**

Another quick flipping transaction occurs as we switch with Ako and Makie running with Negi with an x bandage on his nogin, Asuna, and Konoka with her skates back on skating.

Asuna: Hmph! I told ya that would happen.

Konoka: Haha, you can't learn without trying, can you?

Makie: Hahaha! So that was your first time on roller-skates, huh Negi?

Negi: Hehe, it was. Wales doesn't have a smoother ground as here. Most of the environment where I live is surrounded by hills and dirt.

Makie: Really?

Negi: Yes so you don't see many activities like this around. But still, it is very nice over there.

Makie: I'll bet so. It probably has a lot of scenery too!

Negi: Mmhm! It certainly does. Oh, pardon my manners but good morning to you two.

Ako: Hahaha, good morning to you too.

Konoka: **Giggles** Hehe, too late to say that but good morning anyway.

Makie: Haha, yeah! Good morning! You know, the dodgeball tournament was so much fun!

Ako: Yeah, it was so refreshing!

Makie: And we couldn't have pulled it off without you, Negi.

Ako: Yeah. You really motivated the entire team.

Negi: Oh you girls showed a lot of promise. Everyone was motivated and you all had what it takes all along. And all it takes is a little bit of courage. That's the real magic in this world we live in.

Asuna: ... *Smiles* Hm…

Ako: ... *Smiles and blushes* You're right, sir. Courage.

Makie: That's the magic word, *Raises arm up* courage! We should always remember that!

Negi: *Eyes closed* **Chuckles**

Sakurako: Yoohoo! Negi!

Negi: Eh?

Sakurako: Good morning!

Negi: Ah! Good morning Sakurako!

Fei Ku: Ni Hao, Negi!

Negi: Oh? Haha, Ni Hao, Fei Ku!

Yuna & Ayaka: Good morning, Professor Negi!

Negi: Good morning Miss Akashi, Miss Yukihiro, *quickly turns his head to wave almost everyone* Lingshen, Miss Naba, Miss Asakura, Miss Saotome, Miss Miyazaki *Nodoka blushes after being greeted*, and good morning Miss... uh?

Negi sees an orange haired person walking casually minding her own business as Negi runs up a little faster to get a glimpse of her. She happens to be Chisame Hasegawa in a mild tone average expression just reading her book. Negi was about to greet her when Sakurako barged by.

Negi: ... _Chisame Hasegawa..._

Sakurako: Wow, Negi! You sure have a good memory! Enthusiastically, you greeted everybody so fast until suddenly stopped as if it the music died at first sight to somebody as boring as Chisame!

Chisame: Ugh?

Chisame's nerve was struck and yet she didn't' say anything.

Negi: Eh, no! That wasn't true! I wasn't thinking like that!

Chisame: ...

Asuna: Coming through!

Konoka: Good morning!

Chisame: Eh!

Makie: Hurry, we're almost there, Ako!

Ako: I know, haha! **Pants**

Chisame: _...Sheesh. They're not even late. Why do they have to be such morons…?_

**The credits roll and the show has turned on**

The clock ticks a few minutes before lunch time as we then take sight of a laptop on Negi's desk where he tries clicking around on Windows Excess to figure out setting up student's role call while some of the girls are observing.

Fuka: Wow! Sure is a pretty cool laptop.

Fumika: Yeah it looks new!

Asuna: And expensive. How'd you get your hands on one of these babies?

Negi: I recieved it in the mail from the academy last night. And it came with instructions to use it for the class.

Makie: Wooooow…

Konoka: You're very lucky. But from what I can tell, you've never used it before, have you? Seeing how you're just clicking at everything.

Negi: Yes... this is my first time using this so I'm not very used to today's modern world.

Asuna: I can tell. For you, it's just one hard lesson after another.

Negi: Hmm... Wish I was more provision with computers. *Turns to face Asuna*

Asuna: Hm? Ah… H-hey don't look at me, teach. You're on your own with this one. So far, you've hung onto your life before becoming a crashing dummy and now you got this to deal with. It's beneath my skill.

Kazumi: If it's machines, Satomi is your girl… right?

She asks while polishing her camera while Sayo sits next to her.

Satomi: Sorry, only with custom jobs. Not machines made by other people. But if you wanted something like a drill attached to it, I can do that.

Chisame: _A DRILL?_

Makie: Maybe what it needs is something from the kitchen attached to it!

Fei Ku: Oh like a cooking pot?

Chisame: *Nerve struck* _COOKING POT?_

Misa: "No, an attached microwave oven!

Sakurako: And a washing machine too!

Madoka: Girls, if we're going to modify it, it needs a coffee maker.

Sakurako: Ingenius!

Madoka: I mean come on, necessity is the mother of invention.

Sakurako: I favor it to have a popcorn machine too!

While the girls talk about enhancing a laptop with various nonsensical objects, Chisame's fists continue gripping together as her nerve strikes her higher making her angry.

Chisame: _Popcorn and Lattes? REALITY CHECK, YOU NITWITS! IT'S A FREAKIN' COMPUTER, NOT A MINI BAR!_

Fuka: Are you all insane? You can't put all those things on a computer!

Chisame suddenly picks her head up and stops gripping her fists.

Chisame: ... _Finally, someone with a clarity vision of common sense. I always did like Fuka._

She thinks to herself as she ponders with her finger to her chin and nods.

Fuka: Actually, we should add a fridge with something healthier, like fish!

Chisame: Yaaaagh! *Tips over her chair and falls to the floor* _That wasn't even remotely sensible to what you were saying earlier!_

Negi: Hm? Oh... Miss Hasegawa, are you all right?

Chisame: *Gets back in her chair* S-Sure. I-I'm f-fine. Excuse me.

She puts her hand on her forehead where her x-shaped bandage is as her eyes are circly while angry.

Chisame: _I'm doomed, fated to spend my formative years in this nuthouse!_

She raises and shook her head as the bandage flies off it. She then raises her hand.

Chisame: Professor?

Negi: Yes?

Chisame: I need to leave class. I have a stomachache.

Negi: Oh...

Chisame gathers her books and bag and leaves the classroom as Negi tries to go after her.

Negi: Chisame, hold on. Miss Hasegawa, wait! Come back, please!

Chisame immediately shuts the door behind her furiously and walks away.

Negi: Ehhh...

Yue: Don't worry, sir. Chisame's always been moody, she'll be all right. Just let her cool off.

Negi: Eh...

Sakurako: What we need to do now is figure out what to use the laptop for.

Misa: Yeah, it'd be a waste to just let it sit there after all that money spent, huh?

Madoka: So attaching it to other stuff isn't going to make it useful. So what else can we do with it?

Misa & Sakurako: Hmmm...

Negi: I wonder what's wrong with her... Doesn't she get along with her class? *Turns to Asuna*

Asuna responds with a hum 'I don't know' as she lifts her shoulders up. This leaves Negi pondering about her. Meanwhile outside campus while it's empty, Chisame walks alone back to her dorm furiously.

Chisame: _THIS is the WEIRDEST class I have ever been in! Even in the first year, there's been an abnormally high rate of people repeating from previous semesters and previous years over and over! It's a total conspiracy!_

Images appear of students in her mind such as the Fuka, Fumika, Mana, Lingshen, Fei Ku, Kaede, Evangeline, and Zazie.

Chisame: _As if that's not weird enough! Every waking moment, I'm surrounded by the most insecure emotional neurotic twits ever to be assembled under one roof! And oh yeah, here's a question; 'What's with the robot!'_

An image of Chachamaru appears.

Chisame: _Why in the hell does nobody find it strange? Did it just blend in? Are they blind or something? Or are they stupid to not notice anything weird about it? I mean what's wrong with you, people? It's a robot! A FREAKIN' ROBOT!_

As she yells to herself in thought, arrows point to her knee joints and antennas indicating her point of view of the image on Chachamaru. Then the next image of Negi appears.

Chisame: _And the worst part of all is the child teacher! Am I really supposed to be taking life lessons by a kid who sits in a booster chair? Come on! He's freakin' TEN! That's got to be a violation of labor law! Grrrrrr!_

She grips her fists and grapples her face as she goes insane.

Chisame: _I HATE THIS CLASS! What ever happened to my normal school life! Where did it all go wrong?_

She grips her fist in anguish.

Chisame: _One day, I'm going to sing to the public about this ridiculous school! And it'll be titled 'Class 2-A, My Own Freakin' Nightmare!' I'll show them all, even that damned child prof!_

Negi: Miss Hasegawa! Miss Hasegawa! Wait!

Chisame: Uh? *Turns head and sees Negi approaching her* _Geh! Well speak of the devil!_

Negi catches his breath as he stops panting in front of Chisame.

Chisame: What do you want? And how did he catch up to me so fast?

Negi: Ehh hah, I... thought I'd... bring you some medicine... for your stomachache.

Chisame: Huh?

Negi: Here. *Holds up the remedy* Its natural made medicine from my grandfather that works quite effectively when I have stomach pain. It should do wonders for you as well.

Chisame: _...Who does this moron think he is, anyway?_ ...Th-that's okay. It's gone now.

Negi: Oh... Well that's good to hear.

Chisame: Y-yeah...

As she starts walking away, Negi walks with her for a while.

Negi: Um... aren't you going to participate in our class activities?

Chisame: I try not to surround myself with... strange people. I always enjoy being by myself. Right now, I have important things to do so please don't follow me.

Negi: Really? *Ponders as looks up* But I always thought everyone else was normal to me...

Chisame: _NORMAL? YOU are the weirdest of them all!_ *Continues walking away*

Negi: Uh, w-wait-

Chisame: I'll see you in class tomorrow. Please leave me alone.

Negi: Uhh...

Negi lets her go as she walks away. As she is by herself, she walks up to her dorm room and stands there with her trembling hand on the door handle.

Chisame: Looks like it's time to channel my frustration with a little creativity.

We get a fast transaction as she is inside her room after the door shuts and we see her room filled with extension cords, cameras, lighting posts, green screens, outfits, and a desktop with two monitors linked together.

Chisame: ...Now ...for a little transformation.

She says as she grins, she reaches over, slides the window blinds shut making her room dark and then reaches over for the power button on her monitor as it starts. Chisame strips of her skirt, throws her book bag, undoes her tie and hair ribbon to let loose her long hair before heading for her makeup stand.

Chisame: It's time for the real me!

She says as she puts on pink lipstick, eye liners, and cosplays in her own outfit as she poses with a change of her voice from average to higher pitch and cuteness.

?: And presto! *Spins and poses* In seconds, I become every blogger's dream!

She grabs her spinning chair and gallantly sits with her right leg over her left, arm over the seat, and witnesses her monitor flash with brightness and booming bass plays. She moves in closer and starts typing away on her keyboard when we get a change of scene to see Chisame in her regular school uniform standing in the middle of the city with people walking and cars driving by. She narrates in her normal voice.

Chisame: To the daylight world, I'm Chisame; Invisible, inconspicuous and average middle school student to everybody.

The scene changes back to her in her outfit in front of the computer.

Chisame: But to the dark world belly of the cyber world, I'm your alter-ego and omnipotent super hacker...

She clicks with her mouse and starts posing gallantly while speaking in her new high tone cute voice.

?: Net-idol Extraordinaire Chiu, at your service!

The monitor reveals her homepage 'Chiu's Homepage' with her smiling face and surrounding button links like 'New!,' 'Prof,' 'Chat,' 'BBS,' 'Mail,' and 'Photos.' Not to mention her extra links on her left side are Chiu's Profile, What's New, Gallery, Chiu's Diary, My Manga, Forums, Fan-Fiction, Flash Games, and ETCC. And revealing on the bottom of her link bar are amount of people online and hits.

Chiu: Home sweet homepage! Oohhhh, so many hits today! I hope my sweet and innocent server can handle this many. There are so many e-mails! it's rough having such a big fanbase... but your gorgeous Chiu always responds to her adoring fans as best as she can! Haha!

Chiu clicks on her 'Chat' button and opens up her instant messaging board and starts typing to her fans.

Chiu: Hello to you all! How is everyone? Today, something awful has happened! *Shows her fingers typing on the keyboard* I have such a perverted homeroom teacher in my class... *Blushes in a shy and embarrassment expression* and all he did was ogled on poor lil' innocent Chiu!

Chiu turns her eye on the monitor as it shows responds from various members.

HIRO: How dare he! Who is this guy? And what the heck is his problem?  
PasserbyB: Want us to kick his ass for you, Chiu?"  
IcyWorld: Unforgivable, I know... but can't really blame him~Chiu is gorgeous!  
HIRO: Totally~! (*^o^*) She's the prettiest of them all! The best net idol! Am I right?  
IcyWorld: Of course!

Chiu: *Blushes* Eh well... I don't know about that, Hiro... but... *Bashful* …thanks. *Types some more* And as my treat to you all... *Leaps in front of the green screen and poses* I'm going to show everybody my new costumes for your own viewing pleasure! Hope you like it. Hahaha!

We see various snapshots of her posing in her present pink frilly costume, in her school costume looking so innocent, in her bunny costume with a giant carrot giving the piece sign, and as well other various outfits she has. Her cameras keep snapping photos as she poses. Chiu poses in front of a dozen cameras in front of her as she smiles, spins, and poses for all her snapshots.

Chiu: With only the most modern studio equipment, I snap a lot of exotic self-portraits… which I bend after up using the latest shareware version of photoshock!

She shows us her version of Photoshop as she uses her tools to brighten her skin, expand her breasts, loosens her stomach and decorates her hair to pink as her trademark color.

Chiu: The result is a website that has the whole internet on its knees! Nothing like a little confidence boost to staying hot and gorgeous! *Raises her hands up and tears fall from her eyes* Yes! This is what it feels like... to be loved! Anything is possible online! A magician's playground and Chiu is the best illusion of them all! The perfect girlfriend; downloadable, portable and adorable!

She starts uploading her pictures as she speaks in her normal voice yet devious tone.

Chisame: Now... men everywhere... crumble before me! *Grins*

Monitor shows her entire list of fans online in her chat room praising her.

**Yeehoo-hoo-hoo!** (Cameo of )

Chisame: Hehehehehe. Bwahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH!

Quick cut to Chamo as he is in front of his laptop looking up magical items for sales in addition to women's panty as part of the sale deal…

Chamo: Hehehehe! I can't believe my luck! All magic items for sale include cotton panties 50% off, Negi! Hahahaha!

Chamo gets excited with blushing red cheeks on his face and waving his tail back and forth.

Negi: I see how you're very lucky, Chamo.

Chamo: Hm? *Turns his head to see Negi down*

Negi: You know your way around a computer.

Chamo: *Sweat drop* What's wrong?

Negi: Everything. I was given this laptop to use for my class, but... I don't even know what to use it for.

Chamo: Well... Uhh... *Thinks for a sec and raises paw* Hey! I got just the thing!

Negi: Huh?

Quick cut back in classroom…

Everyone: A homepage?

Negi: *Eyes closed* Yes. I am actually thinking of creating a homepage for our class.

Konoka: That's a wonderful idea!

Misa: Sure! A lot of other classes have their own websites!

Konoka: I can't wait! I think it'll be loads of fun, don't you Asuna?

Asuna: Mhmm. If we're going to do this, then let's make something that the whole World Wide Web can enjoy!

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone raises their fist up while Negi chuckles at sight of everyone's excitement.

Makie: Uh... *Ponders* But what sort of website could we build that would make everybody want to visit?

Asuna: Ah... easy! All we have to do is... I'm... not sure.

Konoka: To be the best, I think the first thing we need to do is to see who our competition is.

Asuna: That's... what I was going to say! Yeah!

Yue appears in front of the laptop browsing online.

Yue: Okay then, let's find the site with the most hits.

As she types while others are behind her, she clicks on the link at the top ranked net-idol and appears Chiu's homepage.

Yue: Here it is; Net Idol Chiu's Homepage.

Negi: A net idol? How odd.

Fuka: Perfect. This could be our template.

Kazumi: And I can take care of the photography, of course.

Negi: That's excellent, Kazumi. We could sure use a lot of it.

Kazumi: *Winks* Leave it to me, sir!

Negi chuckles with Kazumi before Ayaka stands up from her desk.

Ayaka: Professor Negi, is this wise? This net idol hardly seems appropriate as our model.

Negi: I disagree. We're not attempted to minette the size's content but as an overall blueprint. I think it's brilliant.

Ayaka: ...I understand, sir.

She turns around to unbutton partial of her blouse and turns her side in a pose.

Ayaka: If you find it appropriate, then who am I to disagree?

She then lowers her shirt from her elbows to demonstrate skin.

Negi: Ayaka, no! It's not that kind of a website!

Asuna: She's a born natural!

Lingshen: Let me have a look at that, Yue. I've done some coding before. This'll be a no brainer.

Yue: Uh, sure. Go ahead.

Clicking around the laptop enabling to code in on html, everyone watches her work. Then we cut to outside the courtyard as Kazumi positions her camera on a tripod and sets the camera to take a snapshot in 10 seconds. She laughs at the exciting moment and rushes over to partial of the group, whereas Chisame, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Mana are unavailable.

Kazumi: Here it comes, everyone. Smile.

Everyone laughs and smiles as the camera snaps a picture with a flash. As it happened, it transitions back to the classroom with more pictures taken while Lingshen finishes up the coding and directs Negi to the site she created. Outside the hall comes Shizuna walking and looks at the door with the commotion going on. The class was having a good time with Negi and the project. Shizuna smiles and continues walking down the hall.

Haruna: This is so cool! I totally rocked in that portrait!

Misa: We all did!

Kazumi: A girl's work is never done. Hahaha.

Negi in front of his laptop begins uploading pictures into the website and sets up links to the galleries. Lingshen nods in the correct guide she's giving him while Kazumi and Asuna huddle behind Negi to watch. Negi turns and laughs with the class in excitement.

Negi: Hahahahaha...

Suddenly, we're back in Chisame's dark bedroom while she's in front of her computer continuing her typing. The monitor glows with hits growing out of the web and comments show more of it.

Chisame: Heh, all my modeling cosplays have found their audience. Traffic to my site is at 10%.

The monitor circles link icons around her avatar and more comments come by on her other window page.

Chisame: Oh yes, the world is my own little oyster!

Chiu poses with hearts in the background.

Chiu: This is the path I was meant for; Life... as a goddess!

Chisame looks at the monitor showing her ranks going up.

Chisame: Hehehe... This week should be another success when it comes to the ratings game. I'm... *Zooms in on her name* number two? Ah?

Shocked as she stares at the monitor, observes her monitor making a funny face in her defeat and she falls back on her tilted chair.

Chisame: Not one!

Monitor shows again Chiu is ranked number 2 while ? is ranked number 1. She then gets up fast and furious.

Chisame: I've been surpassed? This is inconceivable! Who could possibly be more popular?

She clicks on the ? link and reads the big subscriptions above the link.

Chisame: A cute girl I saw in town, huh? *Clicks on it* W-wait... the Mahora Campus grounds?

Clicks on a link that loads the image who happens to be Nodoka in a bashful expression smiling at the camera taken by Kazumi. It then causes Chisame to tip over on her chair and fall on her head again.

Chisame: Nodoka!

Another look at Nodoka's portrait causes Chisame to be despaired.

Chisame: How could she... A pretender to the thrown in my own backyard?

Clicks on comments and looks at her portrait again.

Chisame: And on top of that, she doesn't even have a web page! Who in the hell is her photographer!

Clicks around the portrait and discovers a link 2-A.

Chisame: Huh...?

Clicks on that link and reveals Class 2-A's web page portrait with the entire class in the photo. This causes her to fall back on her chair in shock yet again.

Chisame: Ahhh! C-CLASS 2-A!

Yet another doze at the whole class as we get close up on Asuna's face, Makie's, and Yue's, even Nodoka's covered face smiling… which leaves Chisame shocked more.

Chisame: ...This is just ...wrong.

She moves her mouse and clicks on the comment sections and scrolls down to scan through them.

Chisame: Grrr... Look at all of these entries... Some of them are MY fans. Traitors! All right girls, you want to play hardball?

She gripples the mouse aggressively and trembles on it.

Chisame: BETTER LEARN THE FREAKIN' RULE!

Her grippling hand breaks the mouse into pieces with her tight gripping as her eyes turn red in her angry mode.

Chisame: FIRST OFF, NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME! AND SECOND, THIS IS CHIU'S WORLD AND ALL YOU BIMBOS ARE MERE TENANTS! TIME TO PAY THE RENT!

Out of screen except her arm, she takes out another mouse and plugs it in fast and clicks away. Monitor shows Chiu's face being adjusted on Photoshock trying to adapt her face onto a hotter body of an older woman.

Chisame: *Whines* Come ooooooooon...

She raises her fists up in competitive mood.

Chisame: Just you wait! Once I install more RAM on this thing, it's so on! I will refine my techniques and ANNIHILATE THE COMPETITION! *Points at the monitor* And I will NOT be outdone by some two-bit FAKE! Prepare to taste defeat, NODOKA!

She yells as the monitor shows pictures of Nodoka. Then the monitor shows her text being typed on her journal entry that reads in japanese, 'Chiu's blog entry "Chiu vs. 2-A" Her fight continues.' Then it goes back to her Photoshock program as she is still trying to adapt Chiu's face onto the older woman's body.

Chisame: ... *Groans and whines*

**The Battle goes on when we come back...**

In the classroom…

Negi: Everyone, your attention please. I'd like to congratulate us. *Steps out of the way to expose the drawing chalkboard* Class 2-A's website has been ranked number 1!

Everyone: Yahoo! YAY!

The chalkboard is written in colorful chalk saying their congratulatory cheer to Class 2-A being number 1 ranked web site and Nodoka ranked number 1 net idol. And flowers were drawn, hearts, etc. The whole class cheers and whoops around. Asuna gives high five to Konoka, Misa gives a down low on Makie, and Fuka double fives Fumika as they laugh.

Negi: And not to mention, Nodoka Miyazaki is crowned the number one net idol in the class.

Everyone cheers again for Nodoka as Nodoka appears bashful in front of everyone turning her head left and right blushing. Ako gives Nodoka a pat on the back.

Ako: Way to go, Nodoka!

Sakurako: Good job, Bookworm!

Konoka: You're so lucky. No one has ever gotten this much attention in their life before.

Nodoka stammers and giggles in a bashful way.

Nodoka: Uhh... ahaahhh… hehe…

Ayaka: Oh woe is me. To think my own beauty was outmatched... I have accepted... defeat.

Asuna: Don't worry about it, Class Rep!

Negi: *Eyes closed* You all did great, thanks to all your hard work and effort.

Everyone claps and cheers once more while Chisame is in the back with her hand on her cheek and her glasses concealing her eyes.

Chisame: _Enjoy your success, it won't last long. I will see to that, believe me._ *Puts her hand to her mouth* Chuckles sinisterly Hehehehehehe…

Negi: Miss Hasegawa? Oh Miss Hasegawa? *Still no answer* Chisame!

Chisame: Huh?

She turns her head to see Negi next to her right holding his student roster book and suddenly she startles in fear of being discovered.

Chisame: Eehhhhh!

Negi: Chisame, I understand you're good with computers.

Chisame: Ehhh...

Negi: Professor Takahata made note of it right here. *Shows Chisame his roster and taps his finger on her picture*

Chisame: Huh?

She looks and notices notes below her picture display that reads 'Good with computers.' Chisame scoffs and turns head away.

Chisame: Humph! You're mistaken sir. I hate computers.

Negi: Huh? But I thought that...

Chisame gets up from her desk in a pompus mood. Outside the door of the classroom, the door opens by Chisame as she steps out.

Chisame: I have a head ache now. So I'm going home.

Negi: Wait!

Chisame shuts the door fast and walks away.

Negi: Uhh...

Yue: Like I said before, Professor. Chisame has always been moody. *Negi turns his head to her* The best solution is just to leave her alone for a while.

Negi: *Turns to the door* Eh...

Chisame walks down the hall on her own as the hallway echoes footsteps of other teachers. Then we cut to a train running transaction as a quick cut to Chisame riding the train, shutting the door, and turning on the monitor. She stands before the camera and wrapped in a towel.

Chisame: ...Time to raise the bar!

Below her shows her towel dropping around her feet as the camera snapshots in bright flash that cuts us back to the classroom. Kazumi makes her camera adjustments and cleans it, the cheerleaders chit chat, and Asuna is typing and clicking with the laptop while Konoka watches. Negi then walks up to Ayaka.

Negi: How's it going, Class Representative?

Ayaka: Ever so smoothly. This has truly been the best activity we've ever had to do.

Negi: Hehe, well I'm glad this was a success. I was worried I wouldn't find anything useful to do with the given accessory to the class. I'm happy to have picked this out for everyone.

While Negi is talking to Ayaka, Asuna was still in front of the laptop clicking and notices a surprise.

Asuna: Huh?

Ayaka: By the way, Professor, I've been-

Asuna: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ayaka & Negi: Huh?

Negi and everyone run up to Asuna.

Negi: What is it? Is something wrong?

Asuna: Is something wrong? Why don't you look and see." *Turns the laptop around to Negi*

Negi: Ahh!

The laptop shows the ratings changed as 2-A is far below Chiu's ratings.

Negi: ...

Yue: ...I guess the party's over, sir.

Haruna: Oh well. At least we're second place.

Ayaka: N-NO! N-Not True! My homepage can't lose, I'm too pretty! *Raises her fist* This is outrageous I tell you! Outrageous!

Asuna: Grr I agree! Since when did it become your homepage!

Negi: And poor Nodoka was ranked number one…

Yue then speaks as she takes control of the laptop.

Yue: Look, the number of hits we received hasn't fallen.

Haruna: So that must mean Chiu is enticing more viewers to get online.

Negi: Oh, let's check out her homepage then.

Yue clicks away and all discover her new homepage.

Negi, Haruna & Yue: Aah?

Asuna: *Walks by* What? Let me see. Ahh! *In shock*

Chiu's new homepage shows her in a skimpy bikini with a watermellon behind her head as she's holding it and the background is a beach and upgraded button links.

Asuna: What is THIS?

Negi stutters in a red face while Haruna blushes as well as Yue but with slight trembling.

Haruna: Whoa... I gotta' say, not bad...

Yue: Mmmm...

Asuna's face was slight red as well.

Asuna: So that's her game... Fine, we'll play it her way; fire with fire.

Haruna & Yue: What!

Asuna: I don't mean like that, however. *Grinds her fist in a determination expression* We're just going to have to do some modeling ourselves! *Grabs Yue's arm* Come on, girls! Let's work fast!

Yue: Waah.

As Yue was pulled away by Asuna, Haruna walks with them while Negi stands there still stunned and stutters abnormally akward looking at Chiu's new homepage. Then back at Chisame's dark palce.

Chisame: Hehehehehehe, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Those fools must be drooling on their keyboards by now! Ahahahahaha... To the outside world, I would have to stay indiscreet and out of sight to take the lowest-risk on the inside world while I'm the Queen Bee! The very essence of beauty! *Points at monitor* Ha! It's a thousand years too early to start celebrating! While I'm number one again, not even Nodoka would dare to intrude! And anyone wanting to conquer my domain is welcome to try! But they better be ready for one hell of a fight!

She steps forward to the monitor and clicks on 2-A's homepage.

Chisame: I bet those vipers are all feeling dejected right about... **Gasp**

As she gasps, she sees the portrait of Konoka, Haruna, and Ayaka in their prom dresses with elegant flowers in the background blushing and smiling away.

Chisame: Yaaaah! What? How dare they!

Cuts back to the classroom…

Ayaka: Yahahahaha! Say what you want about net junkies. They certainly know beauty it hits their laptop.

Haruna: Yeah and just wait till they fancy on what's coming up next.

Negi: Y-you mean to say there's more?

Ayaka: Oh Professor, please. We're girls. Of course we have plenty of outfits in reserve.

Haruna: *Winks* Ayaka's right. And I got an idea for an outfit the guy's'll go for that'll help push our site to number one!

Negi: Umm... Do I dare ask?

Konoka: No need, I've got it all set up. Hehe.

Sakurako, Misa and Madoka poses as erotic nurses and doctors.

Chearleaders: Time for your checkup!

Kazumi takes camera snapshots as Nodoka walks in the class and Haruna steps right up in front of her in a flash right before she grabs her by the arms.

Haruna: Just the runner-up we're looking for!

Nodoka: Huh? Waahh!

Haruna yanks Nodoka and the next thing that happens, Kazumi snapshots Nodoka in her beautifully nerdy attire uniform with glasses on.

Kazumi: Work it, girl.

Nodoka was extremely bashful as she poses with her hair hiding partially her face with extreme blushing.

Nodoka: Mmmm... L-like this?

Kazumi: Perfect! What do you think, Professor? Doesn't she look cute?

Negi: Uh? Oh yes. You look great, Nodoka.

Nodoka: Uhh, ah... *Blushes by his complement*

Negi giggles as he reaches behind his neck while Nodoka blushes more.

Kazumi: I think we need to add more kicks.

Nodoka: Ah?

Ayaka: And we got just the thing.

She says as she steps in with Nodoka in a maid outfit. Haruna takes out the latest maid outfit for Nodoka to wear. Nodoka poses with Natsumi and Satsuki in their maid outfits while Nodoka remains slightly bashful and Natsumi smiles with Ayaka...

Ayaka & Natsumi: Homekeepers here to clean up for you.

Next shot exposes Nodoka in her swimsuit with Yue and Makie. Nodoka still bashful and Yue turns her head blushing as well except Makie giving a peace sign.

Makie & Yue: Nothing beats school spirit like swimwear.

Kazumi: Hehehe, excellent poses. Let's call in the next group.

Akira and Ako pose with Haruna in their different seductive school uniform with glasses on.

Haruna, Ako & Akira: Want to study together?

Kazumi: Awesome. *Snapshots*

Asuna poses with Konoka in their leather skirts and jackets with sunglasses on posing as bad girls.

Asuna & Konoka: You don't want to mess with us bad girls you bad boys.

Kazumi: So hot! *Snapshots*

Fuka and Fumika pose together alone with giant candy canes and preschooler uniforms.

Fuka & Fumika: Trick or treat, give me something sweet to eat!

Kazumi: ...Umm ...adorable ...give them more bright and coloring.

Negi: Hehehe...

Cut to Chisame…

Chisame: *Stutters and cracks up* Yahahhh! Gahh! No! These tramps don't know who they're messing with! They want a fashion war? I'LL GIVE THEM ARMAGEDDON!

Poses as a lovely maid…

Chiu: Shall I take your orders, gentlemen? What'll it be?

Poses as a stewardess in short skirt…

Chiu: How about a stewardess who will always treat you first class?

Poses as a playboy bunny resemblance with string stockings on and holds up a tray of lime with umbrella thing on it.

Chiu: Forget Easter, I'm your bunny year round.

Poses as a widow in a black kimono…

Chiu: Or a sorrowful widow with no shoulder to cry on.

Then poses as a seductive succubus with bat wings on and a very short skirt…

Chiu: And let's not forget… gothic scenery makes Halloween twice as fun with no time to wait. **Cackles evily**

Back to the classroom with Negi in shock…

Negi: I uhh think we're going to need a bigger server.

Asuna: *High fives Haruna* Way to go, Haruna! Great costumes!

Haruna: Sure! But it's not over yet! *Turns to the group posing in front of Kazumi* All right, girls! Show some spirit!

Lingshen & Fei Ku: Yeah! This one is for all gamers! A fighting style genre portrait! Fight to death!

Lingshen and Fei Ku giggle as they pose in their fighting stance wearing chinese seductive costumes showing good legs while Haruna chuckles. Meanwhile in the corner as Nodoka and Yue dig through the costume box and hang up a dress, Yue looks back and sees Negi in front of the laptop. She then takes out her cell phone and makes a dial to the web page. She nudges Nodoka on the elbow.

Nodoka: Huh?

Yue: Here's your chance Nodoka. *Offers the cell phone to her* Tell Professor Negi everything you feel in an email.

Nodoka blushes and starts trembling all over.

Nodoka: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh?

Yue: Life is all about opportunities, Bookworm. You can email him while he's checking out our web page. Say how happy you were being the net-idol and thanks for his support. From there, you can tell him everything you feel about him.

Nodoka looks over at Negi as he's still on his laptop and stares for a second, then turns away in a blushing bashful manner.

Nodoka: I can't...

Yue: And why not?

Nodoka: Expressing feelings can be a gift... or a burdan... *Smiles* I'm just happy to be near him. That's all I really need... his friendship.

Yue: ...Nodoka.

Nodoka: I'll be all right, Yue... as long as Negi Springfield continues to be our teacher.

Yue: ...Riiiiiight.

Nodoka stares at Negi smiling with a light blush feeling happy to be around him. Then we cut back to Chisame again…

Chisame: **Pants** Okay... Now all I have to do is... i-is upload this... to the FTP server and... ahhh...

Chisame falls back off her chair and collapses on the floor unconscious with her eyes circling around and her hands twitching. The next day, students are running to school and riding the tram. Chisame is seen walking slower than before while feeling drowsy and her hair is a mess while her glasses conceal her eyes. While she drags her feet along, everyone runs past her.

Asuna: Wake up!

Konoka skates past Chisame.

Konoka: Hi!

Negi runs with them as he waves.

Negi: Good morning!

Chisame mumbles in response as she tries asking why they are running. Not bothering to wait for an answer, Chisame keeps limping her way up the stairs into the building as the school bell rings. Outside the door where the Class 2-A sign is, class was going on as Nodoka stands and reads her section in the book wonderfully and everyone listens while Negi is enjoying her translations with his eyes closed. This however is making Asuna hard to stay awake as her eyes are closed and tries to keep her head up by not dosing out on the desk.

Asuna: Zzzzzzzzz...

Fuka: Asuna, you're doping.

Asuna: U-Uh? N-No I am not!

Snoring occurs.

Asuna: Huh?

Asuna turns her head behind to see Chisame the one doping as she snores and sleeping on her desk. This causes mostly everyone to turn their head to see Chisame asleep. Negi walks up to her and rubs her shoulder to wake her up.

Negi: Miss Hasegawa? Wake up.

Chisame: Zzzzzz... **Gasp**

She gasps in alert to her waking up, the class all stare at her.

Chisame: _Oh no... It's happening. I knew my late nights would catch up to me!_

Negi: Miss Hasegawa, if you're not feeling well, you may visit the nurse.

Chisame: No, I-I'll be all right.

Negi: On the contrary, you appear to be quite exhausted.

Chisame: Ahh...

Negi: You used to come to class ten minutes early, but lately you barely made it here at all. Now tell me honestly, is everything all right?

Chisame: Thanks but I'm fine now. *Turns her head* How conceited can he get? He's more observant than I thought.

Several minutes later outside the campus, the bell rings as Asuna stretches her arms up.

Asuna: Mmmm! Class dismissed!

Konoka: So what do you want to do today?

Asuna: **Chuckles** *Turns to Misa and Haruna* Run Lady Ayaka Queen, right Haruna?

Haruna: Yeah, right Kakizaki?

Misa: No problem...

She reaches down and pulls up the newly designed prom gown sparkling tea*.

Misa: What do you think?

Asuna & Haruna: *Astounded* Ahhh.

Asuna: Pretty!

Haruna: Totally! Let's get started!

Asuna: Kazumi!

Kazumi: Way ahead of you. *Walks up to set up the set*

Chisame walks out the door about to leave.

Negi: Chisame, wait! *Chisame stops as Negi catches up* I started telling you about it the other day. We're creating a website for our class and I'd like you to participate. You have an aptitude for computers. Your help would be greatly appreciated by both your classmates and me.

Chisame: *Monotone* No thank you. Excuse me.

Negi: Eh?

Chisame walks away, limping her way down the hall as Negi watches her.

Negi: ...

Shizuna: Negi?

Negi: *Turns around* Oh, Miss Minamoto. Hi.

Shizuna: Your homepage started quite a buzz among the faculty.

Negi: Ah, thank you.

Shizuna: **Chuckles** In fact, the staff has decided to throw a gathering for your class on a wonderful project well assembled.

Negi: Really?

Shizuna: Mhm, it'll be outside the dormitory by the park. And everyone is invited for a class pictorial to be hanged in the hallway for this semester.

Negi: Haha, that's wonderful... Uh…

He turns his head the other way and continues to see Chisame walking down the hall.

Shizuna: Is something wrong?

Negi: Um, no...

Shizuna: Shall we tell them the big surprise?

Negi: Um, Yeah.

Shizuna: All right.

She steps in and makes an announcement while Negi looks down the hall as he thinks what to do with Chisame.

Shizuna: Your attention! We have a surprise for everyone. The faculty was so intrigued by your web page that we've decided to have a gathering thrown for you outside the dormitory halls.

Everyone cheers and claps as Negi stands there still. Then we cut to the train where Chisame is riding. Sitting there still tired yet barely conscience while groaning.

Chisame: Grrr... Pull it together...

Back in her dark room, we see her in with drooing eyes front of the computer in her pink Chiu's costume typing away on the computer.

Chisame: This is not good. I can't keep running myself into the ground much longer. I'm only one person trying to fend off an entire army...

Monitor shows her typing up a secret code to hack into Mahora's database.

Chisame: There... It's finished!

Monitor shows a red skull indicating a virus symbol.

Chisame: You showed them off, Chiu! You've won! That is... once I've infected the 2-A homepage with my special formulated destroyer virus!

Reaches over to the enter button with her trembling finger.

Chisame: Just one press of this key and I'll be rid of those harpies forever! Mmmm! Victory... assured with a single key stroke! _And let's hope this'll keep that kid Professor from catching up to my league._

She speaks for herself just as she turns eye slightly to her right and she notices Negi standing behind her. Then she turns her eyes back on the monitor before she then turns head again shocked.

Chisame: Gyaah!

Negi: Hi. Sorry if I startled-

Chisame: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Negi: Eh!

Chisame: Ahhhh...

Negi: I tried knocking but there was no answer... and the door was wide open.

Chisame: _He saw me... Professor Negi knows my secret!_

Negi with his arm behind his head laughs lightly in confusion with question marks around him. Chisame then kneels in despair.

Chisame: _If he tells the class... I'm ruined. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole academy._

Image appears of Asuna and the gang.

Asuna & gang: Strike a pose, sweetheart!

Chisame: _This can't be happening!_ *Starts to panic but critically thinks* _I-I've got to do something fast! I-I've gotta' kill him! I need to get rid of him somehow... I can't be found out! I just can't!_ *She turns her head left and right fast.* _I, uh... I-I-I need a weapon... A big one! But not too deadly! A big blunt one, uhh... Ah!_

She picks up her giant carrot and raises over her head and her legs start shaking and starts to tremble in hesitation.

Chisame: Eeeeeeeh...

Before she was about to nail him, she finds him in front of her computer astounded.

Negi: Wow, Chisame! Is this you? Did you make this? It looks so beautiful! You look great!

Chisame: Ah?

She suddenly stops shaking and drops the carrot.

Chisame: *Blinks twice*

She got a little speechless, blinks a few and turns her head in a small blush but moody expression.

Chisame: W-Well... Y-yeah, of course I am... I mean, you wouldn't be talking to just anyone. I am the number one net idol on the internet. _Even though it was me who made all the digital enhancements... and the editing too..._

Negi was clicking away looking at her gallery.

Negi: **Chuckles** I never would have thought you were the one we were competing against. Huh? Hold on a minute... Hmm… *Looks at her picture*

Chisame: What? What is it?

Negi turns around and walks up to Chisame. She backs up in slight blush and fear expression.

Chisame: Eeeh, w-what?

Negi: Pardon, let me see something.

Negi as he takes Chisame's glasses off.

Chisame: Uhh?

Negi looks at Chisame as she blinks and her face is blushing.

Negi: Oh my, Chisame! I've never seen this sight of you before. You look gorgeous even without your makeup on!

Chisame: Wh... I am?

Negi: Yes! You really do!

Chisame blushes and blinks a couple times before Negi straightens his tie and collar.

Negi: **Ahem** And so... *Opens the door as the light shines through* Come Miss Hasegawa. Let's go.

Chisame: Uhh? Go where? Hmm?

She then notices she still doesn't have her glasses on.

Chisame: Hey! My glasses!

She looks forward and sees that Negi is not there.

Chisame: Ah!

Negi runs down the hall with her glasses and Chisame storms out of her door chasing after Negi.

Chisame: Wait! Come back with my glasses, you jerk!

Negi: Hahaha, can't do that, Miss Hasegawa!

Chisame: Why you little...!

Negi: What are you getting so ashamed of without your glasses?

Chisame: I can't be seen without my glasses! I can't face people without them!

While both talk at the same time…

Negi: Don't be silly! There's no need to wear them all the time, especially with a wonderful face you possess. Now come on, no time to dilly dally Miss Hasegawa. We have to go! Everyone's waiting!

Chisame: Stop teasing me! Just give them back to me! What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you! I just want my glasses back!

Negi: This is what the faculty ordered! Everyone's having a party down at the lawn by the dorms and you're invited!

Chisame: But I don't like parties! I always prefer to stay indoors, locked in the dark alone! It's what I do!

After a short chase out of the dorms, we find Negi as he halts for a moment as Chisame catches up and her breath panting.

Negi: But it's such a beautiful day, Chisame! Look! The weather is so lovely!

Chisame: *Pants and looks up* Eh? Uhh... so bright.

She shields herself from the sun but lets both eyes open to see.

Chisame: **Gasp lightly**

Negi and Chisame both stand outside as the view angles up to see how bright the sun is and hear birds chirping and their hair being blown by the gentle wind.

Negi: See? So what do you say? Just for today? Please?

Chisame: ...

Speechless for a second, Chisame then starts rubbing her back head.

Chisame: ... Well... all right... I guess I'll join you today.

Negi: Ah, excellent. I'm so glad!

Chisame: **Sigh** _I guess I might as well be with the weirdos... just this once..._

Negi: So let's go!

Then we cut to the lawn scene where everybody is chatting, laughing, sitting, standing, all waiting for Negi to show up while Kazumi and Shizuna is setting up the camera on the tripod to make sure it doesn't fall from the hill. Just then, Negi was coming waving his hand while the other is pulling Chisame's.

Negi: Sorry we're late, everyone!

Chisame: _How is this kid so strong?_

Makie: *Waves* Hi Professor! We're here!

Nodoka: *Blush alert* Wait! Who's that girl holding Professor Negi's hand?

Makie: Huh?

Negi arrives with Chisame in the middle of the crowd and everyone gathers around them.

Ako: Aww, she looks so cute.

Haruna: Awesome cosplay there, girl! Who are you anyway?

Kazumi: Is she your girlfriend, sir? *Takes a snapshot of them*

Negi: N-no, of course not! Doesn't anyone recognize your fellow classmate here? This is Chisame Hasegawa.

Kazumi: What?

Sakurako & Misa: Huh?

Madoka: She is?

Fuka: *Points* Hey! It's Net Idol Chiu!

Chisame freaks.

Chisame: Ahhh?

Fumika: She's right!

Asuna: H-hold it! You mean you were our competition?

Chisame: That's crazy! I mean... W-where would you get that idea from?

Fuka: It's true. Take a look yourself.

She says as she pulls open the laptop to show her her picture of Chiu posing elegantly. Chisame begins to panic with both her hands to her head like she's dying.

Chisame: _It's over... somebody just kill me NOOOOOOW... PLEEEEEASE!_

Yue: Wait a minute, she looks different.

Chisame: Uh?

She sees them looking at her pictorials on the laptop.

Yue: This girl doesn't have any cellulite or acne.

Makie: That's true

Fuka: The girl has a smaller nose and a bigger chest.

Chisame leans downward.

Kazumi: Do you think they're real?

Chisame leans further downward.

Makie: She's way too skinny to be Chisame. I wonder how she does it.

Chisame leans even further as Makie leans in closer to her laptop looking at her web page.

Makie: Hehe, maybe I'll go see some love love lovely maids. That's hilarious! Hahaha!

Chisame overreacts and just falls down the ground with her tears falling out of her eyes.

Fei Ku: Look, she's got a lot of comments on her blog.

Makie: Where? Where? Let me see.

Fei Ku: Right here. Click there, Yue.

Chizuru: It's Chiu Chiu. Awwww what an adorable little nickname.

Everyone giggles around the laptop while Chisame lays on the ground with rainy tears falling from her droopy eyes.

Chisame: I'll crawl into the deepest darkest hole... and never come out...

Ayaka: Your attention, please! Enough with the pity party, I came to celebrate!

Everyone: 2-A Homepage, congratulations! That's a rap!

Everyone cheers and gives a toast and drinks up.

Chisame: Who am I kidding? They'll never accept me.

Asuna: Hey, you need a punch.

Chisame: *Turns to Asuna* Uh?

Asuna: You really did a good job designing your website.

Chisame: ...

Asuna: Did you make those boots by the way?

Chisame: Ahh?

Asuna: Whatever! Your costume looks awesome!

Chisame: Ah... th-thanks.

Negi: *Walks by* I just got word in by Miss Minamoto that she reprimanded us for our new homepage. One was created for a scholastic trend for a fashion take on this campus.

Ayaka: Oh I'm so sorry, Bells. They only want smart kids to help me develop a special need for that kind of page.

Asuna: Great idea! So when can I put you down for an interview?

Makie makes a toast.

Makie: Hurray! Here's to our new project!

Fumika: It'll be better than before!

Kazumi: And we've decided that Chisame is going to be in charge of our new web page!

Chisame: What?

Chizuru: Step right this way, Little Miss Chiu Chiu.

Chisame: Wahhh... Hey, don't call me that!

Chizuru: Oh you... It must've been so hard being the top net idol.

Chisame: Noooo! You're mistaken! I'm not a net idol!

Chizuru: *Eyes closed* Right, whatever.

Chisame: Listen to me!

Misora and Kazumi escort Chisame over to the crowd.

Asuna: Class 2-A just won the cyber popularity contest. Congratulations.

Negi: Yes, though the website success wasn't my goal.

Asuna: Hm?

Negi: Professor Takahata warned me of Chisame's ill behavior of not wanting to fit in with the class. But on the other hand, he also spoke of her love for computers. Designing a homepage seemed like the smartest way to rejoice her.

Asuna: Ah?

Negi: I hope she's feeling good about this however. It is her passion... for her website. Hehehe.

Asuna: Huh... clever of him... He knows all of us so well... Professor Takahata sure is good... Impressive. *Takes a drink of her punch cup*

Shizuna: Are we ready? Here we go. Smile everybody!

Shizuna rushes to the group as the camera counts down from 10 and the bright flash emits from the snapshot. The class pictorial was taken with Chiu in pink hair done by her editing as the sign above reads, 'Congratulations 2-A Homepage!' but below reads, 'We're moving on! Thanks for always visiting! From 2-A!' Thus ends the project with a Thank You and the camera zooms out of a particular monitor.

Boy 1: Nice shot of Chiu! But she's no Chisame!

Boy 2: I know, right? Braids and looks? What a pain.

Boy 1: Still, she looks great.

Boy 2: Definitely.

Boy 1: Well, that's the end of that. You want to play Ever Quest?

Boy 2: Yeah! I'll get the hookups.

The boys get up and turned off the monitor and leave the dark room as the door closes.

**Finally ending the cyber world and this episode!**


	14. Either Learn Or Leave

**Either Learn Or Leave**

The clock ticks in a quiet room as we scroll by the lighting of the wall. Then we catch sight of a feathered pen writing on something. Not knowing who is writing, we cut to the hallway as we see a sign on the door 'Dean's Office.' We look at the feathered pen writing stuff down again and finally it stops as we see it being put down.

Dean Kanoe: So tell me... how is he doing?

Shizuna responds with a smile and her eyes closed with a light chuckle and a nod.

Dean: I see... so young Negi is doing rather well, is he?

Shizuna: Yes, he gets along with his classmates and works hard on his assignments. While keeping his sorcery a secret, nothing out of the ordinary has happened or any sort of discovery was reported.

Dean: ...

Shizuna: Though I must admit at first, I had concerns. You wouldn't think he was 10 years old but after so much progression, he's proven so much more than I would expect.

Dean: Mhmm...

Shizuna: I believe he's earned it. As the guidance counselor, I'm going to have to pass him as a qualified professor so he can move on with his training. What do you think, Headmaster?

Dean: ...

With no word from him after several seconds, Shizuna awaits a little anxiously.

Dean: ...I think I agree.

Shizuna gasps in relieve.

Dean: Good work, Shizuna.

Shizuna: *Bows* My pleasure.

Dean: I do not deny his efforts. He has shown to me that he has what it takes to become a Magister Magorum. However, it isn't decided officially yet until something else is done.

Shizuna: What do you mean?

Dean: Their grades.

Shizuna: Oh... of course.

Dean: I do not mean to be difficult on him but I've noticed their lack in studies lately.

Takahata: And it's becoming a problem, isn't it?

Shizuna: *Turns to Takahata* You knew?

Takahata: Even I tend to check in on little ol' Negi to see how well he's bonding with his class.

Shizuna: Yes. It's nice to see them all together like that. They always seem to hit it off quite nicely.

Dean: Hmph. Fun and games will do little to strengthen his student's GPAs.

Shizuna: ...

Takahata: I see then. Well Headmaster, I came to hear what you think we should do for Negi.

Dean: *Eyes closed* Yes. I appreciate your scoping, but the time is almost near and I must let Negi have his opportunity to pass… or he won't progress any farther. With him here, he has to learn what is beyond the gate from his graduation ceremony. The Lotus Magorum appointed me his assignments and everything was passed to you two.

Shizuna & Takahata: Hmmm...

Dean: ... *Opens his eyes* Let us give him one more task to clear...

Takahata: A huge one?

Dean: Yes... one fitting for a boy genius... and in sorcery training.

We now cut to recess hour where we are in the middle of campus surrounded by trees. We now turn close up to Yue's face. Her eyes turn to Haruna's.

Haruna: You're pretty confident. You sure it's not just the liquids?

We get a glimpse of Haruna's eyes leering over Yue and now see Negi close up on his nervous expression looking at his right with his eyes. But we don't know what is going on because it's off-screen. The only thing we are able to tell are their eyes. So Negi's eyes turn to see Asuna's hand reach for something toward Haruna but we don't know what. Then shifting to Nodoka, she reaches for Asuna. Her eyes, while her bangs are covering her sight, look down and she smiles. Konoka reaches to her side and she seemed disappointed, then it was Negi and he seemed relief about what he's looking down on. Then at Yue, while she remains quiet and confident, Yue's hand reached out to Negi and looked down with a moment of silent.

Yue: ... **Sigh**

After she sighs and we zoom out, we see her throw her two remaining cards down the pile.

Yue: I win.

Everyone: Awwwwww!

Everyone shows their frustrations grew on mostly everyone in the loss of the card game again.

Haruna: No way, again? *Throws her cards down*

Asuna: That's the third lucky draw, Yue. You're on a roll here.

Yue: ...

Negi: Where did you learn to play like that?

Yue: Oh, umm... *Looks down a bit*

Negi: ...Hm?

Yue: *Twiddles her fingers* ...I used to play old maid all the time when I was a little girl.

Negi: Aww, really? That sounds lovely.

Yue: Yeah... He used to play it with me all the time...

Negi: Who was that?

Yue: Oh uh, n-nothing.

Negi: Eh...?

Konoka: *Shuffling the cards on her lap* I bet there were hard times to remember the rules, but then there were other ways to invent your own rules. *Passes cards out to everyone* I used to play Napoleon, Mao, Ugly, and Speed-

Nodoka: Oh, I played that too. That was fun.

Haruna: I wonder what other card games we used to play. Do you know how to play Bridge?

While playing again, Negi notices another girl passing by as he looks and sees her with a book and glasses on studying.

Asuna: Are you kidding? You mean Contract Bridge? It's like the freakin' hardest lesson to learn.

Negi looks over Yue's shoulder and sees a group of girls sitting together quizzing each other while another girl is leaning against a tree reading.

Haruna: And you thought your worst enemy was studying, huh?

Asuna: It is! Well, not that you know, I-

Haruna: Yeah, sure. Why not stick a fork in me? Stop me while I'm ahead.

While Nodoka was picking a card from her hand, she notices Negi looking other ways.

Asuna: Oh lay off, will ya? Yeesh!

Haruna: Haha, I'm just kidding.

Nodoka: What's wrong, Professor?

Negi: Everyone seems so busy around us.

Negi and the others look as we see more girls looking over flash cards, listening to their earpiece for lectures in class, and reading their text books.

Negi: They seem to be busy in such a... very unusual studious fashion.

Konoka: Of course...

She says as she picks out a card from Nodoka's hand, glances at the card and adds it to her hand.

Konoka: They're all cramming for final exams this week.

Negi: *Picking a card from Konka's hand* Oh, that explains it. How silly of me... *Freaks out* WHAT! ? Final... exams?

Yue: That's right. It is the end of the semester.

Negi: Then shouldn't you be holding text books instead of cards?

Haruna: It's no big deal. We'll manage.

Konoka: Always do. Our class had the worst midterm scores but we're still here.

Asuna: Don't worry, teach. When final exams do roll around, we'll be ready.

Negi: *Panicking* Don't worry? Don't worry? Look at me! Are you crazy? This is worrying-Ack!

Negi gets hit in the face with a ball and falls over.

Makie: *Wavig* Hi Professor! Will you get the ball?

Sakurako: Hey, why don't you join us, sir? It'll be great! You can be the goalie!

Negi: *Gets up* **Grunts** Sorry, girls. You'll have to take a rain check. We should all be getting ready for the exams coming up.

Makie: Um, during recess?

Sakurako: But we can't, sir...

Sakurako & Makie: The jungle gym is empty!

Negi: Eh?

Fuka: Volleyball!

Fumika: Yeah, Professor! Come join our team!

Makie: We called him first.

The girls giggle as they all round up and tug both his arms while Nodoka watches with a sweat over her head.

Negi: Yagh! Stop it! Girls! Please!

Asuna: *Sweat drop* That Negi... He's such a lady's man.

Konoka: Hehehe.

While they and Yue watch Negi being molested…

**THE NEXT BIG ADVENTURE BEGINS AS THE OPENING STARTS**

The scene begins with a pile of books slamming down on the desk. Negi then waves his pointer stick against the chalk board.

Negi: Okay everyone, your attention please! The end of the semester is coming so we'll be having a huge cramming session of study hours throughout the rest of the period.

Everyonne: Awwwwww!

Negi: Now, now. A deemed to failure shows no hope for success unless we 'give it our best' as I always like to say. Hehehehe...

Most of them groan and complain while the rest remain quiet and focused.

Negi: Uhhh... actually, I just think it would be nice if our class wasn't the worst this year. So let's not let that happen this year and we study like there is no tomorrow! What do you say?

Asuna speaks to Konoka.

Asuna: Sheesh, talk about desperation. Since when has he become more serious like that all of a sudden?

Konoka: I know. It almost feels like he's being compelled.

Ayaka gets up, clears her throat as her eyes leering at Asuna and Konoka.

Asuna & Konoka: Ah...

Ayaka: Ignoring you two nutballs far behind me, I'd like to say what a wonderful suggestion Professor Negi has. We barely got any good grades to show for it and we still act like we're still on top? How about we wake up and smell the coffee brewing so we can get down to business? Go on as you were, Professor.

Negi: Well, thank you, Class Representative.

Ayaka flings her hair about and sits down before Asuna whispers behind her back.

Asuna: Butt-kisser.

Negi: *Pacing* Now this may not be easy, I know. But I've been thinking of something we can do that can help us. If we can find a way to help each of us get better in our lessons, we may be able to develop more knowledge into our minds as we go along. So perhaps any of you have any ideas what we can do to help in our sessions?

Ayaka: *Raises her hand* But what kind of methods do you mean that can help us, sir?

Negi: I mean that we should invent our own way of learning. Aside from a simple lecture, we can always do a method of a finding a way to quiz each other. A sure way to keep us alert at all times.

Ayaka: Ohhhhhh, I see...

Negi: *Eyes closed* I do believe someone said to us during recess that if it seems hard to follow the rules, then there are other ways to make your own rules.

Konoka: ... *Blushes with eyes closed* **Giggles** Oh Negi...

Asuna: _You never ignore everything we say, do you?_

Ayaka: I see what you're saying, Professor. We should come up with a strategy that can make studying more exciting, is that right?

Negi: Yes. That's exactly right.

Sakurako: *Raises hand* Haha! Then I've got a great suggestion, Professor!

Negi: Yes, Sakurako? Let's hear it.

Sakurako: Why don't we play a game where it involves a word phrase study?

Negi: Oh, what a fun idea. What game is it?

Sakurako: Yakyuken!

Asuna: Ah?

Ayaka: Ah?

Konoka & Kazumi: Pfffft Hahahahahahaha!

Ayaka: H-hey, now hold on just a minute!

Kazumi: Are you serious, Sakurako?

Konoka: Do you really want to do that?

Ayaka: How did that thought even cross your mind?

Negi: *Ponders* _Hmm... A study method that involves baseball…? Sounds interesting! All right, I can leave the rest to them if they get a question wrong._

He thinks as words fly over his head as he thinks 'Yakyuken = Yakyu baseball?'

Ayaka: There's just no way, we're doing-

Negi: Sounds interesting, girls.

Ayaka: Huh?

Negi: Very well, then. Let's begin!

Ayaka: *Shocked* Ah?

Asuna: *Shocked and blushed* Eh?

Yue: *Blushes and frowns* Aww crap.

Konoka: *Gets up* Uhh, Negi? Are you sure about this?

Negi: Now everyone get ready while I figure out how to assemble the questions.

Asuna: *Gets up and walks to Negi* J-Just a minute, Negi! Ugh! *Stopped by Sakurako*

Sakurako: That means you too, Asuna.

Everyone prepares as Negi is facing the chalkboard pondering some more about how to make the game work.

Negi: I leave the game up to you how to play, girls.

Asuna: *Reaches to Negi* Negi, hold on! Do you even know what Yakyuken is?

Sakurako: Right this way, Asuna. I got your questions right here for you. Hehehe!

Asuna: *Waves arms swiftly* Negi!

Negi: Handle your rules with the girls, Asuna.

Asuna: Ahaaaaaaghhh! I don't want to do this!

Negi begins glancing through his clipboard.

Negi: Speaking of which, I have everyone's records. Let me see... *Flips the page over* Judging from everyone's performance in class, I can make the questions easy to begin with and then start topping it with mathematics. _Oh wait, I should need help being able to understand their ratings as class 2-A's smartest to... uhh, well... less intelligent? Oh well, regardless, let me at least try this spell._

He waves his finger over the clipboard and chants quietly in Latin.

Negi: _**O CHART, FACTA FACILIOREM. TELMA AMORISTA.**_

The clipboard flashes and reveals the class performance records in a chart indicating who are the most top ranked students, average students, and lower ranked students.

Negi: I see… 4 people are at the top, and on the left are... hehe... I'm not surprised, really. This doesn't look good on the class if they are to remain at the lowest. I'll have to help them even more in their sessions. Once I get this organized, I can figure what kind of method best suits them in-Oof!

A skirt and blouse flew in Negi's face.

Negi: Egh...

He removes it from his face and looks.

Negi: Huh? AGH! *Negi blushes in reaction*

Asuna: Ahawwwwwh, I knew this was going to happen!

As we zoom out, we see Asuna only in her underwear and bra on covering herself around with her arms and whining in embarrassment. Makie leans beside Asuna covering herself from her bra and panties and cries in embarrassment. Fei Ku steps beside Makie in her skirt and small strapping shirt only.

Fei Ku: I'm just getting warmed up!

Yue: **Groans**

Kaede in her skirt and straps around her chest laughs in embarrassment but remains confident in her next question. Yue was only in her undies and strapping shirt as she stands on the left looking embarrassed blushing and groaning. Sakurako laughs holding a cue card while Negi continues freaking out in shock with a red face.

Negi: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING!

Sakurako: Yakyuken; A word game that involves stripping. Get it wrong, you strip.

Negi: SAY WHAT!

Sakurako: All right, let's see some skin!

Negi: Aaaauuhhh...

Yue: Doomed to fail, doomed to be dumb with the rest of you.

Fei Ku: Whatever. We might as well strike our poses.

Kaede: I guess you're right. There's no point in hiding our shame anymore.

Makie: *Whines* Oohhhhhh...

Yue, Fei Ku, Kaede, and Makie take their posing stance.

Yue: Dummy Black!

Makie: Dummy Pink!

Kaede: Dummy Blue!

Fei Ku: Dummy Yellow!

Asuna: ...Huh?

Yue, Fei Ku, Kaede & Makie: Go! Mahora Rangers Dummy Force!

Asuna: Hey!

The crowd laughs and woots at them.

Negi: Aauuuh... I should've known. *Starts walking out the door*

Sakurako: Hey Professor, come play with us!

Negi: No thank you. Excuse me.

Sakurako: Okay, then! Next question! Asuna, what is a simile for clear?

While the game goes on, Negi exits the classroom down and gloomy. Nodoka watches him leave with worry.

Nodoka: _Professor..._

Sakurako: Wrong! Looks like Asuna loses again!

Asuna: Aww come on! That's not fair! I don't have anything left!

After another laughter from the crowd, we cut to outside the hall where Negi continues being down.

Negi: What was I thinking? At this rate, there's no way our class is going to make any progress.

Suddenly, Shizuna walks up to Negi.

Shizuna: Professor Springfield?

Negi: Oh, Miss Minamoto. Is there something wrong?

Shizuna: The Dean sent me to give you this. If you have any questions, you may go see him after school.

Negi: Uh oh. This sound serious.

Shizuna hands Negi the envelope containing Negi's Final Task.

Negi: Eh... F-Final task? I wasn't informed of any final tasks...

He opens the envelope and as we close up on his face, he peaks at the letter as he glances at it and gasps afterward.

Negi: **Gasp**

We cut to the dorms in the evening…

Chamo: What! You mean if your exams scores placed last, you'll be fired?

Negi: Yes. That's the impression the Dean left me with.

Then we cut back earlier to when Negi speaks to the Dean.

Dean: Negi... It is not the policy of the school to subject our students to an endless bundle of studies. However, just as the sum of one's knowledge cannot be found in a book, nor can it be fully cultivated on a jungle gym. In the upcoming finals, should class 2-A retain its claim to last place, your work here will be deemed a failure.

Negi remained silent with a serious look but understands his situation. Cutting back to the dorm…

Chamo: Ah ha! Always a loophole! You just have to come in second to last! *Pulls out the performance record of the class* And with Lingshen and Satomi, your top brains, not to mention Ayaka and Nodoka, who knows. The girls might be able to pull this off!

Negi: Most are average... and then... there's the Dummy Force. And out of all the students, Asuna is the...

Chamo: Intellectual jackass!

Suddenly, Asuna creeps up behind him with red devilish eyes.

Asuna: Rat boy!

Chamo freaks and sweats like a waterfall.

Chamo: Aaaaahh…

Asuna growls and strangles Chamo as he waves his arms swiftly and yells.

Chamo: WHERE IS THE SPECIALLY KINDLY ERMINE WELFARE TREATMENT WHEN YOU NEED ONE! ?

Asuna: **Growls**

Negi: I-I didn't see you there, Asuna. How much did you hear?

Asuna: Oh not much except I came in before being called an intellectual jackass! *Lets go of Chamo*

Negi: Heh... Um well, Chamo just got the gist of the idea when I told him of my plans to help you and the others prepare for final exams.

Chamo: Look sister, if your class can't pull out of last place, then Negi'll get-wha! *Muffles as Negi covers his mouth*

Negi: What my delirious friend means to say is I'm charged with the task of elevating 2-A's test scores!

Asuna: It's not like we all stride to pull the school's lowest grade point average.

Negi: I understand, it-it's just that... *An idea suddenly struck him* Uh...!

Asuna: Hm? What's wrong?

Negi releases Chamo and he looks up at him.

Chamo: Yeah, Negi?

He stands up with his staff in his hand.

Negi: I just remembered... There's a forbidden spell which can render its subject smart for six full days!

Chamo: *Pops up with thumbs up* Then what are you waiting for!

With his staff, aura forms around him as he prepares for the incantation.

Negi: Side affects may cause dry mouth, nausia, or loss of a million brain cells in about a month but there is no helping it! **_INCIBIUM CONFESTIM_**-ACK!

Asuna immediately whacks Negi in the head with her rocket punch.

Asuna: Stooooop! It's too dangerous, Negi! And dried mouth sounds disgusting!

Negi: But, it's an...!

Asuna: No! Sorcery isn't the answer for everything!

She walks to her desk and opens the drawer and pulls out her grades.

Asuna: Here, take a look at this.

Negi looks at all her grades that have improved with 20, 19, 21, 15, 23.

Negi: Oh wow! Your scores are in the double digits now! I'm impressed.

Asuna: I've been trying hard to improve my scores from last year. I don't need magic spells to get good grades, kid. And you don't need them to teach. You rely way too much on sorcery. I'm sure that becoming a Magista Magorum isn't all about casting spells. Some things take hard work, you know? After all, weren't you the one who said to me that a little bit of courage is the real magic?

Negi: Aaahhhhh... uuuuhhhh...

Negi reacts in shock out of being out-said by his own words that makes him speechless... his glasses fall off of him. Outside at night in the middle of the park surrounded by trees, Negi sits in a tree stump feeling ashamed.

Negi: **sigh** Asuna's right. Magic is my only solution for everything... It has become a crutch... made me lazy...

Grapples his staff hard and stands up with a serious look.

Negi: No more...

Raises his hand up and levitates his staff.

Negi: **_INCIBIUM CONFESTIM VIS MAGICA_** *His staff spins around* Until final exams are over, my powers will remain sealed. I shall take on my students as teacher, not as Magorum.

Raises both hands up and chants with eyes closed.

Negi: **_TRIA FILA NIGRA PROMISSIVA, MIHI LIMITATIONEM PER TRES DIES!_**

Straps appear out from the staff and wrap itself around Negi's arms as he chants which causes the staff to vanish into shining straps and circle around his arm, thus all disappear and the remaining 3 straps wrap itself around his wrist with 3 roman numbers on them indicating 3 days of the seal.

Negi: Yes. No more spells or incantations. For three days, I am an ordinary mortal.

Raises both hands up and shouts to the sky.

Negi: Get ready, girls!

We cut to the community bathhouse where we see Asuna wrapped up in a towel walking out on the hall looking at her flash cards to study.

Asuna: He was born in 1858 and died in 1892, just before the announcement declared-

Evangeline: Asuna...

Asuna: Huh?

Asuna notices Evangeline alone wrapped up in a towel as well while leaning against the rail.

Eva: How transparent.

Asuna: Evangeline...

Eva: You seem quite taken with our little boy professor. It must hurt knowing that your... academic shortcomings might be responsible for losing him.

Asuna: What is that supposed to mean?

Eva: What use is a teacher who can't improve his students? If 2-A remains in last place, then someone has to pay the price.

Asuna: ... **Gasp** ...Negi would get fired.

Eva: Very good. And since your GPA is dragging the little boy in the slumber, that includes the rest in your little Dummy Squad. And eventually, you will be all to blame.

Asuna: ...!

Eva: *Smirks*

We then cut to the baths where we see Makie bathing with Kaede while they're chatting with Fei Ku as well. Then we see Asuna in the bath with her head on her arms folded on top of her knees thinking.

Asuna: _How could I have been so blind? No wonder Negi was freaking out about us not studying. The exams are in a few days and if 2-A's ranking isn't better than last year, he'll get canned!_

She buries her face in around her arms and between her legs.

Asuna: **Groans** _We'll need a miracle to pull this one off._

Konoka: Asunaaaaaaa!

Asuna: Uh?

She turns to see Konoka with Yue, Nodoka and Haruna all wrapped up in towels.

Asuna: Oh, hey guys. It looks like the Dummy Force finally assembled for a revision meeting. So what's up?

Konoka: Um Asuna, we have some bad news.

We go offscreen to view the bathhouse building for a split second until we hear.

Asuna: WHAT! ? *Then we cut to her close up* You're saying if our scores are the lowest this year, then we're going to be held back?

Makie: Seriously?

Birds view of the bathhouse where they are all in the water.

Asuna: That's crazy! This has never happened before!

Makie: Yeah, since when have they become so cruel to us?

Konoka: You guys, this is serious. My grandfather is pretty upset at us for always coming in last. If we don't take this seriously, we might even have to repeat kindergarten.

Haruna: Just imagine the five of you walking to grade school every morning.

Asuna: Wha? No! That can't be!

Image appears in imagination with the Dummy Force in grade school uniforms walking happily while the sky background is kindergarten drawings.

Asuna: Noooooooooo!

Konoka: Mmmmm, this sucks! I've always had fun in Negi's class. I don't want to be held back. Being in last place is the last place I want us to be.

Makie: I know and we're the ones dragging our class down with all our grades in shambles!

Fei Ku: Even if we study ourselves to death, we won't be ready by Monday.

Kaede: Hmm…

Asuna: _Out of all of us, I'm the one who's dragging the class down the most! And after lecturing that whiz kid, I just feel so stupid!_ *Grinds her fist to herself* _Man, maybe I should've asked for his help when I had the chance. Even if the side effects were to cause our brains to go numb, it would've paid off! Damn it!_

Makie: Personally, last place is fine by me. But now I just wish there was something that can help us out of this sticky situation!

Fei Ku: There's nothing we can do about it.

Yue: Not necessarily... *Turns her head around holding her juice box* There is a way for us to bring our scores up.

Makie: Really? What's that?

Yue: You've heard of Library Island, haven't you? From the time it was built, the rumors have circulated that hidden somewhere within it is the fable book of sorcery. Whoever reads it will gain more knowledge and will become even more intellect.

Asuna: Uh? *Turns to Yue* Did you say... sorcery?

Yue: Well I've always thought it was just an ordinary textbook but I read it contains magic. *Sips her juice box*

Makie: So it's in Library Island? *Turns to Fei Ku* You know of that place?

Fei Ku: Sure, i've heard of it before. That large building floating in the middle of the lake? I heard it's pretty dangerous in there.

Yue: It IS dangerous. Nodoka and I do work there but we have never gone any deeper than 3 levels below.

Makie: Uuuuhhh...!

Fei Ku: Still, A book that makes us super smart?

Haruna: We could use it to pass but that would be cheating.

Makie: Good point. It's better to fail honestly.

Asuna: _Negi is a wizard which means sorcery does exist. And if that's true, why can't there be a magic book?_

Nodoka: There's still enough time before the exams. We just have to buckle down and study.

Yue: No thanks.

Makie: So what should we do then? If we aren't going to study, why don't we just go play some soccer while the grounds are still empty?

Konoka: **Sigh** Oh you guys... *Turns to Asuna* What do you think we should do, Asuna?

Asuna: *Determined* _It's up to us to save Negi from getting the boot. I won't let him down!_ *Asuna stands up from the bath* All right! That settles it! *Grinds her fist in determination* Everyone! We're going to Library Island!"=

Everyone: Huh?

Asuna: Dummy Force! Let's move out at once!

Fei Ku: *Sweat drop*...Now she accepts?

We now go to a far view of Library Island. Then fade in transition to the ground where we see a small puddle as it is passed and stepped in by the group moving in to the front gate of Library Island. As they are about to embark on the most thrilling adventure, Negi appears in his pajamas standing there yawning feeling tired at how late it is. The Dummy Force appears excited (Except Makie) with their gear and headlights on while Fei Ku is dressed in her martial arts getup. Behind the Dummy Force appear Konoka, Haruna, and Nodoka as the Underground Communications Team. While spooky music plays part of the background, everyone appears excited looking beyond the gate (In a 2-D game perspective cameo of Castlevania Bloodlines where they begin stage 1). As they begin embarking pass the long bridge, they reach all the way to the back side where it is flooded with water, not shallow, and they step in to walk their way through.

Asuna: Aaagh! The water's freezing!

Yue: There's a secret entrance in the back that leads to the underground levels. It should be right around here.

Makie: Whaaa, so cold!

Yue: Only members of the Library Exploration Team knows about it. We just never use for any reason.

Asuna: Yup! That day is about to change.

Yue: Here we are.

Fei Ku: Oooooh!

Everyone steps up to the ruined porch of the entrance excited while Negi still appears tired and the communications team are on the side by the brick wall rail.

Konoka: You think this is really worth it, you guys? The lower levels are off limits to everyone.

Asuna: Don't wuss out. We're all here already so we're not turning back anymore.

Nodoka turns on the lantern, gets the map ready, and Haruna turns her earpiece and cell phone on.

Haruna: It's all good. *Thumbs up to Asuna* We'll keep in touch from here.

Asuna: Good. *Faces forward with determination* Everybody ready?

Yue: *Steps forward and opens the door* Here we go.

The rear view of the Dummy Force standing in front of the door, opens and a bright light emerges as it opens all the way, thus fading out of transition.

**WITH THE HYPE OF AN EXPLORATION QUEST FOR A MAGIC BOOK, GIVE US TIME TO PREPARE! BRB**

We fade back to the view of Library Island as we zoom in and fade to the entrance where the girls stood there and are now inside. The inside view appears a dungeon filled with enclosed space, concrete bricks walls, stair cases that spiral downward, with no candles, and all dark engulfed. While we were viewing the scenery inside, Yue guides the tour.

Yue: Library Island was built at the same time as the academy, somewhere around the middle of the Meiji Era. It's the largest library in the world and its world renowned for its enormous collection of rare books. During World War II, the books from around the world were all placed in this library which makes up the most unique and massive repository of knowledge in the known world. No one knows the exact size of this complex but some theories suggest that the sheer volume of stored literature became too great. It's believed the builders chose to expand underground. Yet so immense as this library is that presently there are sections no one has ever entered... until today...

She then places her hands on the big door and presses it open.

Yue: Hence the need for the library explorer's club.

The door opens widely thus revealing an enormous labyrinth of the library underground level 3 where there appear to be taller book shelves, higher staircases, and some trees growing on the surface around.

Asuna: *Astounded* Ahhhh-ha... w-wow, this is...!

Negi: Amazing! Look at all of these books, Asuna!

Asuna: *Looks left and right* Yeah... I see that Negi.

Fei Ku: Wow!

Konoka: It's really amazing!

Negi: It's like a dungeon!

Makie: It's so magnificent!

Yue steps forward and turns around.

Yue: Since we're not allowed to go any farther than level 3, we got to keep our toes or we'll definitely be stuck in this labyrinth. *Reaches for her earpiece and puts it on*

Makie: You mean you've never gotten lost here ever?

Yue: A map always helps but I've managed to know my way around only as far as this section goes.

The earpiece is ringing and Haruna answers it as it turns on to loudspeakers.

Haruna: Hello, Surface Team speaking.

Yue: This is Yue. We've reached level 3 in the basement course, over.

Haruna: Roger that. *Nodoka and Haruna look at the map* You should see a passageway to your left. Take it and continue moving downward until you reach level 11. From there, take the underground passage and it should lead you to the book of sorcery.

Yue: Level eleven. Copy. Over and out.

She hangs up her earpiece as Negi reaches for a book on the shelf above.

Negi: So many books! Asuna, see that big green one up there? It's so rare!

Yue: Professor, don't!

Negi: *Tilts the book* Huh?

And arrow shoots from the other side of the bookshelf heading at Negi's face.

Negi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Kaede quickly grabs it and breaks it in half.

Yue: The library in its grounds are protected by hidden traps to keep thieves away so PLEASE BE CAREFUL.

Negi: *Freaks out* Waaaaaaaaaaahh!

Makie: You've got to be kidding me!

Asuna: We're all gonna' die here?

Yue: It is dangerous. That's why entry beyond this point is forbidden to anyone outside the club.

Negi: I know I'll regret the answer to this but why are we down here then?

Konoka: To find the book of sorcery.

Negi: What? You mean there's a magic book in here?

Fei Ku: Yup, and if we read it, it will make us smart.

Konoka: That's about the size of it and why we're here in the first place.

Negi: What? But... uhhh... *Turns to Asuna and backs her up against the bookshelf* Asuna, I thought you said to me that magic was off limits!

Asuna: Uuuh hehe yeah I know...

Negi: *Waves arms in panic* So then why are we here!

Asuna: Will you keep your voice down? *Leans closer to whisper* I know what I said earlier but it's an emergency this time. So just this once, do you think you can let me off the hook without a lecture, please? We're in desperate times here, Neg.

Negi: Uuuh... *blinks*

Makie: Um Yue? How far do you think we have to go?

Yue: *Takes out the map* Let me see here...

We view the map as she points the direction.

Yue: We are right here in level 3. Haruna said to go down to level 11 and to head along the underground passageway that should lead right to our destination point right here. *Asuna and Makie get between Yue to look* It should take us about 4 hours total round trip. Right now it's... *Looks at her cell* 7 o'clock.

Asuna: So we should be back in time before bed, right?

Yue: Seems like it. At least there's class tomorrow.

Asuna: Yeah. *Grinds her fist and thinks* _Okay, we got this in the ropes. If we can do this right, we'll save Negi and this class. No way am I doing primary school all over again! All right, 'Magic Book!' We're coming to get ya!_

Makie: I'm not sure I'll like this trip.

Konoka: Don't worry, Makie. Leave this to Yue. She'll guide us.

Fei Ku and Kaede appear excited with their determination faces on... well Kaede still silent and confident.

Negi: _A magical item that renders our intelligence at a higher level? Does it really exist in here?_

Yue: All right! If everybody's ready, *Raises her arm up* let's get that book!

Everyone: (Except Negi and Makie) Yeah!

Negi: ...

Asuna whispers near Negi.

Asuna: And if worse comes to worse, use your powers. I'll cover for you so you don't get busted.

Negi: Um... thank you, but...

Asuna: Hm?

Negi: I have no powers anymore. I sealed them.

Asuna: WHAT! ?

Negi: *Teary* They're finished, caput, gone! And they won't be back for three DAYS!

Asuna: Three days? Are you serious? We'll be lucky to last another 3 minutes here!

A quick cameo of castlevania appears as the underground map scrolls along to show us point A, a green blinking dot, to destination point B with the magic book icon and the 2-D characters of the exploration club come walking along the screen. Then we come to the next big room where Asuna descends from stairs coming from the previous room.

Asuna: Man this place is gynormous! How the hell are we supposed to find anything with so many damn books in the way?

Fei Ku: Look, Kaede! Who would've thought they'd put a vending machine here and underground. *Reaches in her pocket for change* Want a snack?

Konoka: This is amazing! We're walking on bookshelves!

Negi: Uhhh...

He sees a path connected to the bookshelf and walks on it.

Negi: Is this really a path? Are we really supposed to walk on top of them? How odd.

Konoka: I know. It's strange, huh? It makes you wonder what they were thinking building it like this, huh?

Makie: I'm not so sure I like this. We're so high up, we don't know how far down it goes if you fall.

As she crawls her way with caution, suddenly a trap door beneath her opens and as she floats for a mere second until realizing.

Makie: Ehh? *Then falls and tries to reach up* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Yue: **Gasp** *Looks back*

Negi: No! Makieeeeeeee!

Makie critically reacts and pulls out her ribbon and swings it upward trying to latch onto something. It latches around onto a rail that was above the bookshelves path. Immediately, she swings herself up high screaming and comes down for another swing and gracefully lands back on the bookshelves next to Yue and sighs in hard relief making it out alive.

Makie: Huh! That sure was scary.

Asuna: You okay, Makie?

Makie: Yeah.

Negi: Just what sort of ribbon is that anyway?

Makie: Oh! It's very useful! I use it for gymnastics but I also use it like a whip to reach over and latch onto anything.

As she walks with Negi, she steps on another switch

Negi & Makie: Uh...!

The large book case above tips over and slams against the rail causing it to drop a large quantity of books that begin to fall on Negi and Makie.

Makie & Asuna: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Negi: Oh no! Take cover!

Fei Ku: Humph!

Fei Ku leaps over and kicks the book shelf back straight up and away from the rail and from dropping more books.

Fei Ku: Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Kaede with super-fast reflexes catches them all.

Fei Ku: Too bad the final exams don't focus on physical strength or we'd win first place! Haha!

Yue: Unfortunately Fei Ku, it doesn't. Now come on. We're running out of time. Let's keep moving.

Makie: *Grips her ribbon hard* That was even scarier.

Asuna: Yeah but everything's fine.

Makie: But uhh what about Negi? I'm a little worried about him being here. You think he'll be okay and can keep up with us?

Asuna: Uhh yeah, no problem! He'll be fine! That little guy has always kept up with me and Konoka every morning on our way to school. I mean he may be small and all but he's fit in tip top shape, quite a good runner, apart from being smart too! So there's nothing to worry-

Negi: Waaaaaaaahh! Asuna, help!

Asuna turns her head to see Negi hanging on to the bookshelf they were walking on to keep from falling off.

Asuna: WHA!

Konoka: He's gonna' fall!

Negi slips off the bookshelf and falls.

Negi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Asuna, Konoka, Yue, & Fei Ku: Negi!

Kaede: ...!

Makie: Here!

Makie twirls her ribbon and throws it downward to catch Negi.

Makie: Urghh!

The ribbon tightly latches around Negi's body as Makie has tight grip over it and tries to hold on.

Makie: I got you!

Asuna: Hold on! We'll pull you up!

Negi: Right, please do hurry.

As he's being pulled up, Asuna helps him up from the ledge of the bookshelf.

Asuna: Jeez, kid! You're giving me a stomach ache!

Makie: Are you all right, Negi?

Negi: Y-yes. Thank you so much, Makie for saving me.

Makie: Oh, it was nothing.

Negi: That sure is one handy ribbon you got.

Asuna: Yeah. It saved two lives today.

Makie: Gosh, thanks.

She says gripping her ribbon with both hands.

Asuna: Speaking of lives, how much do you plan to scare me like that?

Negi: I'm sorry, it's just without my magic, my athletic abilities have decreased at maximum. Even my visions aren't as clear as before.

Asuna: So basically you're nothing but an ordinary kid now?

Negi: I'm sorry, but it seems that way.

Asuna: _Just great. This is going to be the longest three days of my life running off to a booby trap infested island. Great thinking, Teach! Maybe we shouldn't have taken you along with us._ Hm?

She looks at Negi walking aimlessly looking at the place around.

Negi: This place is astounding.

Asuna: Waaaaah!

Notices Negi about to step down onto a gap and fall off the shelves again, quickly reacts to grab his arm.

Asuna: Look out!

Negi: Eh!

Asuna: While you enjoy being a mere mortal, watch where you step. *Pulls him over the jump*

Negi: That was a close call. Thanks.

Asuna sighs and then notices as he still holds Negi's hand.

Asuna: _His hands are cold..._

Negi: Umm, Is everything all right?

Asuna: Oh um, yeah. Uh huh. *Lets go of his hand and takes off her jacket* It's drafty. You must be freezing. *Puts the jacket on him* Here, wear this.

Negi: How thoughtful. A perfect fit.

Asuna: I guess it's cuz' we brought you here with your pajamas on.

Negi: Yeah. _Asuna is being awfully kind. I wonder if she's feeling ill._

Fei Ku: Hey let's get moving you two! We're on a mission here!

Konoka: Asunaaaaaa, this is no time to brown nose with Negi!

Asuna: I'm not! It's just that the kid lost his ma-uhh... *Covers her mouth*

Yue: *blinks* ...His what?

Asuna: _That's nice, announce his secret to the world why don't ya? You and your big mouth, smart allec._

Negi: *Dazzling eyes* Please Asuna, do be careful. And thanks so much for the blazer!

Asuna's nerve was struck grinding her fist to herself.

Asuna: DAMNIT! I Can't say anything! I shouldn't have brought you along after all! Aaaghhhhhhh...

Fei Ku whistles in erotic tone 'wahoo!' while Konoka giggles. Just then, Yue's earpiece was getting a signal and she answers it.

Yue: Dummy Black reporting.

Cut back to Haruna with Nodoka holding the map.

Haruna: Surface Team responding. There's a resting spot ahead on the way. You should rest for a while and eat up. Then continue carrying out your mission.

Yue: Copy that, Yue out. *Turns her earpiece off and turns head to the group* We're almost at the rest stop.

Fei Ku: All right! I've been waiting for this!

Yue: It's just over there. Come on.

Asuna reaches down to pull Negi up the book shelf obstacle.

Asuna: Here we go, little man.

Asuna grunts as she was pulling him up and continuing to walk along the high shelved book cases onto the resting stop. The table is piled with wrapped up sandwiches, potato chips, juice boxes, and sodas in glass bottles.

Asuna: Glad we've brought the jackpot, girls.

Makie: I got dibs on one of the chips!

Fei Ku: Same here! And I'll have a soda too.

Moments later after they grabbed their food, they were eating around the table. While Yue and Konoka sit on top of a book shelf to navigate their directions, Fei Ku was eating one of her wrapped up pork buns that Lengshen made for her, Kaede munching on a sandwich, and Asuna chow on potato chips with Makie while drinking sodas. Negi chows on his sandwich and juice box.

Makie: Gosh, this library sure is amazing. After exploring this far underground, I can't help but feel how weird it must be having to work in a place like this.

Fei Ku: And I thought our school was weird, but this...

Makie: Yeah I know, right? I don't think I'd last more than 4 minutes here.

Kaede: *Munch munch munch*

Negi: Hehehe... Mm?

He turns his head around and notices a small aura floating around which Negi notices.

Negi: Hmm... *Leans on to whisper to Asuna* Excuse me, Asuna?

Asuna: Hmm? What's up?

Negi: I'm not sure what it is but I felt something strange a little while ago. I think this is no ordinary library.

Asuna: What do you mean?

Negi: It isn't coming from me, but I can sense magic around here.

Asuna: _Magic?_ Hold the phone, what makes you say that?

Negi: It's probably nothing, but maybe...

Asuna: Do you think it's the book of sorcery?

Negi: Well I can't say for sure.

Makie: *Pops up* What'cha both talkin' about? Hmm?

Konoka: *Leans in* Something private?

Asuna: Agh! You guys! Do you mind? We were kind of in the middle of something.

Makie: Really, I thought I was smelling something juicy.

Asuna: That's just Negi's juice box, genius! Even his breath smells like it.

Makie: So does yours.

Asuna: Just what do you guys want?

Makie: Oh nothing. Konoka and I can't help but wonder if you're still not brown nosing the professor.

Asuna: Come on, you guys. I'm not!

Konoka: It's always the two of them sharing personal information with each other. They even share the same bed every night.

Makie & Fei Ku: THEY WHAT! ?

Asuna: Konoka!

Konoka: Hehe, sorry.

Asuna: He's the one who keeps crawling into my bed on his own! It wasn't my idea!

Konoka: Oh yeah, that also reminds me, Negi. You did say that Asuna looks like your sister, Nekane. Am I right?

Negi: Yes. She most certainly does. In fact, she even has the same sweet scent as Nekane.

Konoka: Aww, really?

Negi: It's a very nice smell. It must be an aroma of lo-Mmmph!

Asuna stuffs his big mouth with a sandwich and he gags and chokes.

Fei Ku: Hahaha, just look at Negi's face! He looks all puffy!

Konoka: Oh Negi. Hahahaha!

Asuna in the foreground away from Negi blushes in frustration while pondering with her fist.

Asuna: He's just a kid...! just a kid...

Makie: *Leaps near Asuna* Hey Asuna, just tell me something! How is it like sharing a bed with him?

Asuna: Like wanting a punching bag.

Makie: Would you mind swapping me then?

Asuna: Sure, no problem! As a matter of fact, why not start from today onwards and help rid of me from that annoying pest RIGHT NOW!

Everyone laughs at the conversation just as Yue steps in ready to roll.

Yue: Am I missing something? Or are we ready to go?

Konoka: Yeah. *Turns head* Come on you guys! It's time to leave now.

Makie: Ah, wait up! I'm coming!

Makie grabs her backpack, Kaede embarks with Fei Ku as she stuffs her face finishing her pork bun, and Negi drinks his remaining juice box to wash down the food stuffed in his mouth by Asuna.

Asuna: Ugh, so what new fantasy/adventure awaits us? Guess we'll see soon, won't we? *Sweat drop* Oh brother.

After grabbing her stuff and embarks, another of the same cameo appears with the same map indicating point A green blinking light and point B magic book icon where the 2-D walks along while 2-D Negi continues choking down the sandwich. Then we take our view of the 2-D perspective still observing the 2-D characters jumping over platform after platform on top of bookshelves while preventing more door traps to open. Then it switches back to reality mode seeing them literally walking on top of bookshelves very high up.

Yue: How interesting.

Konoka: Quite a wonderland.

Asuna climbs the next shelf while Makie crawls over the tall book cases feeling scared.

Makie: Aauuuuh.

Asuna: This is crazy! How the hell is anyone supposed to read in a place like this? Better question, who would want to read in a place like this?

Konoka: I'm sure Nodoka would.

Asuna: Yeah. Imagine that.

While Asuna complains, Kaede and Fei Ku walk across a board bridge that connects across two bookshelves while Konoka helps Asuna and Negi up. Back in the 2-D perspective cameo again, we see 2-D Yue discover a ladder that descends down to the flooded floors where our next scene takes place. The map scrolls quick and the 2-D team walks along it to the next level where we go back to reality mode to see the girls hiking up their skirts and start wading on the water. Both Yue and Konoka have their headlights on while Yue navigates with the map in hand.

Yue: Come on, it's over this way.

Konoka: *Points* Yeah, I see it now.

Makie: Jeepers alert. My clothes are getting all soggy.

Asuna pulls on Negi's arm as they wade across the water.

Negi: Why is there a lake in here? It's freezing!

Asuna: Books and water. Great combo.

2-D cameo again where we they walk to the next level of climbing down this time, whereas reality mode shows them repelling down on even taller bookshelves.

Negi: *Scared* Did anyone pack a parachute?

Asuna: *Annoyed* Oh sure! I can't think of everything!

Makie: *Whines* I'm gonna' die here!

Fei Ku, Kaede, and Konoka laugh while Yue remains silent with a sweat drop and keeps repelling downward with the rest of them. Yue looks at her map and finds the small hidden secret passageway where it leads to an enclosed crawling space pathway. Once again, 2-D cameo where we are getting closer to point B book icon thing. Now we are viewing them crawling through the shafted pathway following Yue.

Makie: Any chance that book can conjure up any change of clothes?

Fei Ku laughs. Meanwhile, Yue continues crawling holding the map with both hands and holding a small flashlight in her mouth.

Asuna: Are we there yet, Yue? Someone has to say it.

Yue talks after taking the flashlight from her mouth.

Yue: Your guess is as good as mine. No member of the LEC has ever made it this far. But we should be close, or at least I think so.

Konoka: *Pops up* Spoken like a true politician.

Yue: *Gives peace sign* Yue for a better tomorrow.

Konoka & Negi: Hehe..

Asuna: *Determined* If we survive this, you'll have my full endorsement.

Yue: **Giggles softly**

She turns her head back forward and continues crawling while navigating by the map.

Yue: Our senior members from the University are unable to fit in tight spaces here. That means we're the first to ever come beyond this point. *Faces up pointing her headlights up looking around* A true testament to the Mahora Rangers Dummy Force for making it this far.

She looks around more with the lights until finally she sees light out of the block ceiling with a crack in it which causes Yue to smile and blink once and turns her head back to point upward.

Yue: Eureka, girls! The book of sorcery should be waiting right up there!

The girls grunt and struggle to lift the block over them and see where it leads them. They all awwh in surprise to see the chamber guarded by two giant golem statues. Asuna and everyone gets out of the hole.

Asuna: What is this place?

Konoka: Amazing! Doesn't this look familiar to you at all?

Makie: Yeah, it looks like we're in some kind of video game.

Konoka: Yeah, like we're on the last level to the boss.

Yue: This is no game. We're in the guardian chamber that leads to the vault where the magic book is.

Asuna: Ahhh...

Yue: *Eyes tremble* This is what we came here for.

Asuna: Hahaa, gosh! And to think this was under our school the whole time and we're the first discovery team!

Negi: **Gasps loud** That's it... *Steps up abruptly* Girls, that's it!

Asuna: Calm down, kid.

Negi: You don't understand! This is the legendary Book of Merdisedek!

Astounded by it made Negi giggle in excitement.

Asuna: Merdi... sedek? So, what's it mean? Is it the real thing?

Negi: Real thing? This is no ordinary textbook! This is the most knowledge magical text of the highest level of learning you could find! They say it's true that if you learn to read it, you might become smarter.

Makie: Really?

Konoka: Wow, I didn't know you knew this stuff, Negi.

Negi: ...It's magnificent. I never thought I'd see it with my own two eyes.

Makie: Great! Then let's just grab it and split!

Makie, Fei Ku, Kaede, Konoka, and Yue run ahead.

Negi: Stop! We must take precautions!

Asuna: Whatever, I'm gettin' the book!

Fei Ku: Wait i'm coming!

Negi: *Runs behind them* Be careful! Such a priceless treasure is bounded to be guarded by traps!

As the entire fleet was running along the bridge, the trap door creaked open abruptly and causes everyone to fall and scream until they crashed on a platform below. Everyone groans in slight pain, including Negi going owie, except Kaede who landed on her feet.

Yue: Can't believe I fell for it.

Konoka: Are you okay, Negi?

Negi: I'm fineeeeh...

Everyone regained conscience and looked down at the floor they landed on.

Everyone: Huh?

Asuna: What's this?

She looks over at the rounded tiles on the floor with symbols and letters on it.

Asuna: This is...

Makie: A game...?

Both look at the title on the board that reads.

Asuna & Makie: Twister?

Just then, they start to hear something…

?: Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuuh!

Asuna & Makie: Aaah! Who was that!

Everyone looks up and notices the voice but don't know where it's coming.

Golem: Si vis libro magus, verba interpretari Latine!

Makie: *Freaks out* Wh-wha-what? Where is it coming from and what did it say? Anyone know?

Negi: Hold on, It's Latin! He says if we desire the book of sorcery, translate the following words... in Latin?

Golem: Correct.

Everyone gasps as they notice the statue and his glowing red eye moves to its left as he sees the girls. It then moves and steps down toward the girls holding his giant mallet weapon.

Golem: Since only one knows Latin thoroughly, I shall give the following words in English only to the 5 maiden participants.

Everyone: Aaaaahh!

Asuna: Wh-wh-wh-what the hell? The statue talks and moves?

Negi: It's a stone golem!

Golem: We will start off easy. Your first word is... DIFFICULT.

Negi: ...

Kaede: Di... fi... cult... Di...

Makie: Oh no.

Negi: Calm down, everyone! I know that each of you has had at least one semester of Latin developed. As for the spelling, the tiles on the game board are labeled with the alphabet!

Asuna: But I HATE LATIN!

Negi: The answer to the first one-

Golem: TELL THEM, AND THEY ARE DISQUALIFIED!

Negi: Oop... Think! I know girls can do it!

Makie: Hold on, I think I know this one. The answer is difficilis.

Negi: Good! Now just press the tiles on the floor! Everyone has to do it!

Asuna: No problem! Fei Ku!

Fei Ku: Right! *Places her hand on first tile* D

Kaede: I

Yue: F

Makie: F

Asuna: I

Fei Ku: C

Kaede: I

Yue: L

Makie looks for the other word to reach with her hand.

Makie: I

Asuna: S

Golem: Your answer is... correct!

Everyone cheers.

Golem: Your enthusiasm will not spare your lives should one of your answers be wrong. Second word... CUT!

Negi: You know this, Asuna. Snip snip. *Imitates his fingers as scissors*

Asuna: Yeah, it's easy. Seca!

Fei Ku: I got this. Yyyyy... *Reaches with her hand* S

Kaede: E

Yue: *Plants her hand on Fei Ku's tile* C

Makie: *Her leg reaches over Asuna's arm* A

Golem: Correct! Third word... REMEMBER!

Asuna has her arm through Makie's legs with the S while Makie has her hand on the I and F.

Makie: Agh! A-Asuna? You're going to have to get this one!

Asuna: Don't look at me! I'm drawing a blank!

Kaede: The answer is memini!

Makie: Ugh-O-okay, this is a tight squeeze but you're going to need to reach for the M by my foot, Asuna.

Golem: Just a minute! If you let go of the tiles, you will be disqualified!

Asuna: Crap! Here goes my foot, then.

She arches back to reach with her right foot.

Asuna: Gyyyy... M !

Fei Ku reaches far with her left leg beneath Asuna and Makie.

Fei Ku: E

Kaede: *Reaches far with her left arm* M

Yue turns over arching her back all the way up to reach with her hand down.

Yue: Uggggh! I

Makie: Watch your head.

She lifts herself up and her right foot over Asuna and places it on the N.

Makie: Got it! N

Asuna: Okay, now I need the I.

Makie: Don't let go of the M!

Asuna: I know! Just let me reach over your leg there.

She grunts as she moves her right arm over Makie's right leg on the I.

Asuna: There, I

Golem: Correct! Forth word... DISH!

Mostly everyone groans and struggle in pain of the game.

Makie: Patella! I'm sure that's it!

Yue: *Struggles to hold on* Th-that's great but do you spell it with one L or two?

Asuna: One! Wait, no, two! Definitely two!

Yue: A-all right! So which one of you has got it?

Asuna: I see the M next to your right foot, Makie. Move it to the right.

Makie: E-easier said than done!

Asuna: I'll say when you're there.

Makie: Okay! *Lifts her right leg and hovers over to the P*

Asuna: Right there. Put it down! *Makie puts her foot down* Okay, now I just need the...

She grunts furiously moving her body to see the A beneath her so she moves her left hand on it.

Asuna: A

Konoka: Hang in there, guys!

Asuna: Don't jynx it! Argh! Hurry up, girls! I'm dying over here!

Fei Ku: *Sweats with her arm down* T

Kaede: E

Yue grinds her teeth while struggling to reach with her other foot.

Yue: Grrrr… Uuuughhhh! L

Makie: **Grunts** L

Asuna: I don't see the A anywhere!

Makie: *Looks down* Hey you guys, are we allowed to use two letters?

Asuna: Ah, yeah you can! Why?

Makie: Because I can see the A on Yue's left leg. But I can't reach it!

Yue: **Grunts** I can't either!

Fei Ku: I Can! *Reaches with her leg on the A* Haha! A, I got it!

Asuna: Why didn't we do this earlier? Good work, Fei Ku!

Golem: Correct! Final word...

Asuna: Ah, finally!

Golem: Door!

Asuna: Wait, what did he say?

Golem: Quickly!

Fei Ku: Easy! It's Fores!

Negi: Girls listen, it's trying to trick you!

Asuna: Hey, is it spelled with an E or an I?

Makie: E! I got the F!

She lifts her left leg all the way up and uses her right leg on the F. Kaede extends her foot to the tip of the O while Yue reaches for the R with her hand.

Kaede: O

Yue: R

Makie & Asuna: E

Unfortunately, both Makie's hand and Asuna's foot landed on the same tile. Both of them appear shocked as well as Negi and Konoka watching.

Asuna & Makie: ...?

Negi: ...It's game over.

Makie: I-I meant... S... not... E?

Golem: WRONG! YOU FAIL! Huhuhuhahahahaha!

The golem raises his giant mallet over his head. Everyone screams as they stepped out of the way as the golem smashes the board game to pieces.

Golem: DIE!

Everyone falls endlessly down the big pit.

Fei Ku: Makie, you monkey!

Asuna: Yeah! Thanks for nothing!

Makie: I'm sooorryyyyyyyyy!

Negi flails in a panic falling and waving his hands and crying in fear of dying when Asuna reaches to Negi.

Negi: Waaaaahahaaaaaaaaaa!

Asuna: Negiiii!

Asuna reaches for his arm, grabs it, and pulls him close to her as she closes her eyes and hugging his entire body to protect him.

Asuna: I got you! Just hold onto me.

Negi: Uhh... Asuna...

Asuna keeps her eyes closed while the entire Dummy Force and Konoka fall to their doom endlessly down the endless black pit where the walls change from brick and concrete to bark. Unaware of what's awaiting them, they continue to fall aimlessly while Asuna keeps praying that they're going to be okay.

Asuna: Everything's going to be okay… I hope... *Keeps her eyes closed the entire time*

**THE ADVENTURE ENDS WITH A BRIGHT FLASH FADING THROUGH AND FADING OUT AS THE CREDITS ROLL NOW!**


	15. When They Are Learning, They Are Running

**When They Are Learning, They Are Running**

**AND SO IT BEGINS RIGHT AFTER THE OPENING!**

**SPLASH**

As we begin the next episode with that sound effect, we are taken to the scene where there's water rushing in and out on shore. You may think they are stranded in a beach or perhaps the shore outside of campus. How? Well there seems to be sand around their collapsed bodies while they are still unconscious and Asuna's eye starts to tremble until it opens up to see brightness shining through her face. She seems all groggy but tries regaining conscience as well as Negi who's also trying to wake up.

Asuna: Uhh... uhhh...

Negi: Ehh... uh...

Asuna: Are we... still alive?

Negi: Ehh... So bright...

Makie and the others try regaining their consciousness all groggy and groaning.

Makie: Somehow I feel like we were dragged away and drifted off to a deserted island.

Yue: You're not the only one…

Asuna: *Sits up* Where are we?

Negi: *Sits up* Eh... I remember we fell. Aren't we still in the basement?

As everyone sits up and looks up, everyone gasps as the entire environment appears to be a glowing enchanted forest... sort of. What the place looks like is giant tree barks everywhere while it's glowing bright and surrounded by water and more bookshelves that happen to be in the water and some on land. We zoom out from view to see Konoka kneeling up, Asuna standing with Makie and Negi, Yue looking elsewhere, Kaede kneeling up, and Fei Ku still barely regaining conscience.

Asuna: Wha...? What in the world is this place?

Everyone is astounded.

Konoka: Ahhhh... *Astounded*

Makie: Is this still Library Island?

Negi: Amazing! We fell from such great a height, which logically means we must've landed in the basement. And yet this light... I feel as if I'm standing on some distant enchanted world, certainly not below a dusty old library. It's so big; the walls are giving off gentle light! It's too bright to be an underground basement.

Yue: We're underground all right and I think we are in the deepest basement of Library Island.

Asuna: Did you say deepest?

Yue: I think... this could be the very legend of... 'Deep Library.'

Yue's eyes tremble while astounded even more than the rest of them. She even looks at the bookshelves standing in the water.

Yue: The environment was designed to give the feeling of warmth and serenity. Look at these books... It's a reader's paradise.

Konoka: That's one way to put it.

Negi & Asuna: Ahhh... *Astounded*

Yue creeps up behind with a shadowy face and glowing red eyes.

Yue: It is said that anyone who resides in this room will never again pass beyond its walls.

Negi & Asuna: Eeehh... hehe... *Spooked*

Makie: Wait, then how is it you know about it?

Yue: Never mind that. The point is leaving here may well be impossible.

Fei Ku: But what are gonna' do? The final exams are the day after tomorrow! We won't make it in time!

Yue: *Points up* I'd say that was out point of entry. *Sees the giant hole in the ceiling* If we're going to escape, it's as good a place to start as any.

Makie: Oh, great. Did anyone bring a giant ladder?

Asuna: Uhh hehe.. *Grunts* Ow. *Rubs her shoulder*

Negi: Are you all right, Asuna?

Asuna: Ah, I'm okay. It's nothing.

Negi: You must've gotten hurt on your shoulder when we fell in here.

Asuna: I'll be okay. It's not important. *Looks at Yue* Right now, how's about we figure out a way out of here?

Yue looks around as she sees nothing but water and bookshelves and trees. She thinks as she walks up to one of the bookshelf in the water and places her hand on it to look around.

Yue: This doesn't look good. There doesn't seem to be any possible way we can climb back up.

Makie: Hey Yue, don't you think you could try reaching Haruna and Nodoka?

Yue: Yeah, that's right... Uh?

She reaches for her earpiece but realizes it's gone.

Yue: It must've fallen off.

Makie: Ahaaaaah, noooooo! We're gonna' die in here!

Konoka: This doesn't look good. And what if that golem comes back?

Makie: Someone save us!

Konoka: Hmm... What can we do? *Ponders*

Negi and Asuna look as they think together.

Asuna: *Whispers* You studied magic spells. Can't you do something?

Negi: It's impossible. *Removes his* Until these rings disappear, I can't use any magic at all.

Asuna: Fine, you're the professor! How do we get out of this hell hole?

Negi: It's far too dangerous to poke around. So we'll just wait here until we are rescued.

Asuna: That's it? Then start packing your bags mister because you WILL BE FIRED!

Negi: Uh…!

He turns his head around as everyone overheard.

Konoka: Negi...?

Makie: *Whimpers* Is that true... professor?

Konoka: You're gonna' get fired?

Negi: Eh... Mmm... *Looks down guilty as charged* Yes, it's… *Eyes closed* it's true.

Fei Ku: You mean you knew about it and didn't tell us?

Negi: I'm so very sorry, girls. I couldn't bring it to tell anybody.

Yue: No wonder Asuna was so adamant about coming here and finding the book.

Asuna: Look, I simply didn't want us to be responsible for Negi having to lose his job.

Negi: Asuna, you...

Asuna: Don't get all gushy, all right? I just wanted to save myself the headache of breaking in a new teacher.

Negi: Right... I understand. I'm sorry for not telling you all this.

He whimpers a bit until Kaede puts her hand on his shoulder.

Negi: Uh?

Kaede: If our exam scores are high enough to pull us out of last place, we get to keep you as our teacher, right?

Konoka: The book of sorcery!

Makie: Yeah! If we have that to help us, we'll be able to do lots better!

Yue: There's no question the book can help our scores. But unless our butts are filling seats on exam, then all the brain power in the world won't save our class.

Negi: You don't have to worry about that, Yue. We'll be out of here in three days.

Yue: How can you be sure?

Negi: I... *Looks down* _This would be so much less complicated if I could just tell them about the seal._

Suddenly, everyone hears a phone ringing.

Negi: Uh?

Everyone gasps.

Fei Ku: A phone?

Yue: Ah! Hold on a minute. *Reaches into her other pocket* I didn't realize I still have my phone with me.

Konoka: It must be Haruna and Nodoka!

Yue answers the phone.

Yue: Hello?

Haruna speaks on the line with little reception.

Haruna: Yue? Is that you?

Yue: Haruna, can you hear me?

Switch to Haruna with Nodoka outside Library Island.

Haruna: I couldn't get a hold of you earlier. Is everything all right? We've been worried sick! You're going to give us wrinkles!

Yue: Sorry, we ran into trouble on the way down here and I lost my earpiece. Everyone's fine but we'll be late getting back before the exams.

Nodoka: Are you absolutely positive nobody is hurt?

Switching back to Yue on the phone…

Yue: Nodoka... Hmm... *Smiles as he looks at Negi* I'm looking at him now and he's all in one piece.

Nodoka: Are you sure?

Yue: What is it you want me to say? That he lost his leg and he's barely hanging on?

Nodoka: Which leg!

Yue: I'm just teasing. Do you want to talk to him?

Nodoka: Yes please.

Yue: ...Hold on.

Cutting back to Nodoka holding onto the phone hoping to hear from Negi but reception is dying…

Yue: I think we're hav-

Nodoka: Yue, the line is breaking up. Can you hear me?

Yue: Hello? *Static* I'm surprised the reception lasted this long. Are you there? Listen, I'm- *Phone died*

Nodoka: Hello! HELLO!

Phone tone beeps rapidly while Nodoka's eyes tremble in fear.

Nodoka: Uuuuuuehhhh...

Cutting back to Yue with the group…

Yue: It cut off.

Fei Ku: What do we do now?

Makie: It wouldn't hurt to go start looking for the book.

Asuna: Humph, the laws of physics say otherwise.

Yue: There has to be another way out.

Kaede: But we're forgetting this is a hostile environment. This paradise could turn ugly if we kick over the wrong rock. *Turns to Negi* Right?

Negi: Yes. Please trust me, girls. Just be patient... and let's use this opportunity to get ready for the finals. What do you say? Three days is all it takes.

Makie: Really, Negi? You promise we'll be out of here in three days?

Negi: I give you my word.

Konoka: Hehe, he sure seems optimistic, huh?

Negi: I promise you. We will get out of here.

Fei Ku: And confident.

Makie's eyes swell up with tears but smiles with comfort.

Makie: ...Thank you, Negi. *Sniff* I... I know we got you into this because of me... because I screwed up. *Eyes closed feeling ashamed* And I'm sorry.

Negi: No, it's not your fault.

Makie: But we don't have the book of sorcery.

Negi places his hand on her shoulder.

Negi: Maybe we won't need it after all.

Makie: Huh?

Negi: I'm sure if we study hard with what we have here, I'm almost positive that it'll be enough to help us out of last place. Please, have confidence. I know we can do this with a little courage. Three days is all we need.

Makie's eyes tremble as her heart is warmed by his comforting words. She wipes her eyes and smiles back at Negi.

Makie: You're right. We can do this. *Turns to Asuna* Right?

Asuna: *Nods* Hm! Three days. Plenty of time to get some work done. It's better than worrying about it.

Yue: I guess we won't need to while we're stuck here. *Opens and flips through pages* They stored some pretty decent textbooks we can use here.

Konoka: Wow, they've got math books too! How lucky are we?

Asuna: Haha, that's good to know. So what do you say girls? Let's help Negi out so he doesn't get canned? No way I'm gonna' let him get fired.

Fei Ku: Great, then let's study!

Everyone: Yeaaaaaah!

Asuna: Good. It's settled.

Negi: Thank you all so much.

Kaede: Before we get started, I think the first thing we need to do is go look for some food and shelter. First rule of survivor, after all.

Fei Ku: Yeah, you're right!

Makie: Let's start looking!

The three run off.

Asuna: Hey, wait up! I'm coming too! *Asuna runs off with them*

Negi smiles as he sees them run off and then looks at his wrist to see the rings still there.

Negi: _Even without my magic... there must be something I can do to get us out of here._

We take our scene to Ayaka's face…

Ayaka: Ah! Negi will get fired if 2-A remains in last place!

Out of close up to see the 2-A students gathered around the main lobby.

Ayaka: This is ridiculous! This school wouldn't dare to let Negi go. You must've heard wrong!

Fuka: No, that's what Evangeline told us, I swear!

Fumika: It's true. Ask her yourself.

Ayaka: I will. But first... *Turns to Sakurako* Sakurako, do you know where I can find Asuna?

Sakurako: I don't know. I haven't seen her all day.

Haruna comes barging through the door with Nodoka.

Haruna: We've got a problem, people! Negi and the Dummy Force are missing in action at Library Island!

Ayaka: What! You did not just say that!

Fuka & Fumika: Professor Negi's gone missing?

Sakurako: And they're alone in Library Island?

Haruna: Nodoka and I... **Pants** We were trying to call them... **Pants** But we lost contact with them.

Ayaka: No! This can't be happening!

A bell tolls over Ayaka's head as she bends down with gloom.

Ayaka: Professor Negi alone with Bells...? *Starts to panic* She'll seduce him! I know how that viper thinks!

Imagines them stuck in a massive blizzard inside Library Island and Negi and Asuna take shelter under bookcases.

Negi: Asuna! The blazes are getting stronger! I'm so cold!

Asuna: You're subcoming to advanced hypothermia. Please darling, let me warm you with my body.

Negi: Yes, thank you... Asuna.

Back to Ayaka'a face freaking out…

Ayaka: Noooooooooooooo!

Kazumi: Oh get a grip, Class Rep like seriously.

Sakurako: Yeah the DF is with them, remember?

Haruna: Our problem is we have to hurry. Yue says that there's a book that can help.

Fuka: What happens to the professor if they don't get back in time?

Nodoka sits there with trembling eyes worrying of Negi.

Nodoka: Oh... Negi...

Sakurako: Ayaka, you're class representative. What should we do?

Ayaka: We need help... Someone get me Dean Kanoe, please. Anyone know where Konoka is?

Haruna: She's also with the Dummy Force.

Fuka: And we've already tried to reach the Dean but his office hours are all closed now. It's already passed midnight!

Fumika: *Turns to Fuka* Well if we're looking for advice, how about Professor Takahata?

Sakurako: Wait, if we talk to Negi's superiors, won't he get in trouble?

Chizuru: What should we do, then?

Everyone chatters questioning what to do and no one knows until Nodoka thinks with a serious look.

Nodoka: Well... *Closes eyes* we can all stop whining...

Everyone: Huh? *Everyone looks at Nodoka*

Nodoka: *Opens her eyes* We're all asking ourselves 'what can we do to help Negi?' The answer is the same it has always been; 'study.' He told us, he begged us to open our textbooks but nobody listened. *Looks up at the crowd* That's why he's risking his life out on Library Island. He wouldn't have to find some special book that might help us if we opened a few of our own. Are we willing to roll up our sleeves and do some hard work to save Negi's job? I hope the answer is yes because we are the only ones who can.

Ayaka: Thank you, Nodoka. That was wonderfully put. *Turns to crowd* And she's right. For the next three days, we need to study like no tomorrow! Negi needs our help and he's going to get it!

Sakurako: All right! We're gonna' study!

Ayaka: Girls, let's get to work!

Chizuru: *Eyes closed* And if anyone needs help with astronomy, they can call me!

Fuka: So where should we go?

Fumika: Lunch room. We'll have space and snacks!

Nodoka: ...

Haruna: Nodoka?

Nodoka: Huh? *Turns to Haruna*

Haruna: *Thumbs up and winks* Good job.

Nodoka: *Blushes* Ah... *Smiles and nods* Hmm...

She turns her head back down and thinks of Negi.

Nodoka: _Don't worry, Negi, We'll stay together. 2-A is more than a class... we're family._

The scene fades out as we take our scene the next 2 days forward back to the depths of Deep Library. With 1 day remaining before the exams start, we go where we see Professor Negi doing his best to teach his 6 girls in the middle of a sandbar surrounded by water using a chalkboard and his pointer stick while his students use cardboard boxes as their desks. Negi asks a math problem.

Negi: All right, who knows what the square root of 1225 is?

Everyone raises their hand saying 'I do!' except Asuna and Negi tries to decide who to pick.

Negi: ... *Points with his pointer* Yes, Makie.

Makie: The answer is 35!

Negi: *Claps* Very good, Makie!

Everyone: Ooooooohh!

Everyone, even Negi claps for Makie.

Konoka: Good job, Makie!

Kaede: Excellent work.

Makie giggles in flattery. A quick skip to Negi's next question where on the chalkboard reads 'The mother cat carried it's kitten in it's mouth.'

Negi: Who can tell me the what is wrong with this sentence?

Only Asuna raises her hand.

Negi: Asuna?

Asuna: *Kneels up* Two of the 'It's' are contractions. They shouldn't have apostrophes.'

Everyone gasps.

Negi: What is the correct grammar?

Asuna: It's a uhh... umm... ah, possessive pronouns!

Negi: YES! That's right!

Konoka: Yay Asuna!

Everyone cheers and claps for Asuna as she is flattered by her correct answer, blushes and brusher her back neck.

Asuna: Hehehe...

Negi smiles at his small class at how well they are progressing... which fades in transition so it'll take us to Negi looking around the are and walking with Kaede and Fei Ku on a board walking bridge as they read holding their book.

Negi: It's strange considering how far we are below the Earth, we were lucky to stumble on textbooks but we were also fortunate to find a kitchen in this big place. Hahaha, I never thought our circumstances would be very convenient. They even took the time to assemble a bathroom in here.

Kaede: Yeah, it must've taken them so long to build, they thought it would be a good idea to have everything here while they work.

Fei Ku: Accommodations here are out of this world!" *Chomps on a meat bun* These spicy meat buns are so good. Ah! *Puffs due to it being hot* But it's so hot!" *Puffs while the rest laugh*

Negi: Hahahahehehe.

Switching to Makie's smiling face as she giggles and turns around to run as we see her feet running through the sand before leaping into the air.

Makie: Hahaha! Yeeeaaaaaaaahhh! Hahahahaa! **SPLASH**

We see Konoka's back as we notice her removing her shirt and bra from the back. Then we see her folding her blouse and tying it around her chest as her top and then we see her lie back on a wooden pool bed.

Konoka: Mmmmmm… warmth, calm and surrounded by books? Hahaha... *Looks at her book as she holds it up high* This feeling must be what you said, Yue. This is HEAVEN!

Yue sips her tropical fruit drink in a glass and puts it on a small shelf next to her as she reads.

Yue: Supposedly, it truly must be. I wouldn't mind staying here a little longer if we could.

Konoka: I could live here forever! Haha...!

Makie: So could I!

Makie says while swimming in front of Yue and Konoka. She then sees Negi, Fei Ku and Kaede walking by.

Makie: Hey you guys! Come on in! The water is so nice and warm!

Fei Ku: Hey, that sounds like a great idea! *Turns to Kaede* What do you say? Shall we take a little break?

Kaede: Sounds good to me.

Kaede and Fei Ku quicklly removed their blouses and tied them around their chests and ran towards the water as they splashed around and swim calmly around Konoka and Yue. Fei Ku does some backstrokes while Kaede swims more gentlier.

Fei Ku: Hehe, you know, three days of this might not be so bad. Hahaha!

Kaede: Hahaha!

Yue: Between backstrokes, you might even pick up a book.

Makie: Hey come on, Professor! Come play with us!

Negi: *Sweat drop* No thanks!

He continues watching the girls swim around and having fun. He laughs lightly at a good sight until he realizes something and turns to Yue and Konoka.

Negi: Um, you know by any chance where Asuna might be?

Konoka: No, I haven't seen her.

Yue: You might want to check around the classroom. Maybe she's somewhere there.

Negi: All right, then. I'll be right back.

He walks away to look for Asuna while the girls continue to swim around before they stop to float around. Makie stares at the glowing ceiling with wonder.

Makie: This place is so pretty. *Fei Ku floats near Makie* I wonder... how it was like this.

Fei Ku: Yeah...

Kaede: *Swims nearby* Hmm...

Just as they float calmly around looking up, water from below the angle turns dark. As we zoom in on it and then we switch angles to see the same golem earlier with his red eye glowing as he is watching from down below. We cut back to Negi looking for Asuna until he stumbles at another bookcase in the water as he kneels down to pick up a book that's floating and flipping the pages.

Negi: Hmm, the books don't seem to be damaged... even after being soaked in this lagoon for so long...

He puts it on a pile of books aside him and picks up another from the water and flips the pages.

Negi: All the bookshelves I've noticed have every book stacked and organized. I wonder who made them...?

He puts it on the pile and sighs trying to think what to do next as he looks left and right.

Negi: Hm, I wonder where Asuna went... Perhaps she's studying by herself?

A scene takes part in a waterfall where we see a dark figure with long beautiful hair as she dives from a mid-cliff into the water which causes Negi to hear that splash and becomes curious.

Negi: Eh?

He wonders in the area looking over a tree trunk and lifts a branch to see and looks down the water.

Negi: Ah...

Asuna is seen floating in the water in her blouse tied around her chest and in a skirt too feeling sensual around the warm water as serenity. This makes Negi blush but not awkwardly reacting to run away. Instead he watches her float for a bit and she dunks herself in the water and emerges out flowing her hair the other way throwing water all around.

Asuna: Phew! Now that sure felt nice.

Negi accidentally stepped on a twig causing it to snap and Asuna turns her head in alert.

Asuna: Eh? Who's there?

Negi: *Quietly* Ah!

He ducks his head down and tries to flee.

Negi: Eh! I don't know why I was looking. I'm lucky if she didn't see me.

Asuna steps out of the bookcase in front of Negi dripping water.

Negi: Ah!

Asuna: Hey, what are you doing here?

Negi: I'm sorry, Asuna! I didn't know you were there! I wasn't trying to stare! I-I... *Stammers for a bit*

Asuna: Huh? I don't care if you look. I was just taking a little dip. Besides, you're just a little kid.

Her bandages on her right arm starts coming off.

Negi: Eh? Oh, Asuna y-your bandages...

Asuna: Hmm? *Looks at the loose bandages*

Negi: Uh, let me patch those up for you.

Asuna: Umm, you don't have to. It's all right.

Negi: No, no I insist. Please let me look at it. *Takes her arm gently*

Asuna: Uh, well okay...

We see Negi sitting with Asuna on a rock in front of a waterfall patching up her arm.

Negi: It looks pretty bad. Does it hurt?

Asuna: No, I told you it's fine. I've gotten used to cuts and bruises since grade school.

Negi blushes while patching up her arm.

Negi: _Asuna shielded me from the fall. She risked her own self for my sake. Putting herself in harm's way just for me... And she got badly wounded for it..._

Asuna: …

Asuna was silent as she keeps looking at Negi patching her arm up. Negi was finishing tying up a knot.

Negi: There.

Asuna: Umm thanks...

Negi: Y... you're welcome...

He stands there for a second as Asuna looks down and no one speaks. Then both speak in unison.

Negi: Umm... Asuna...  
Asuna: Hey, Negi?

Negi & Asuna: Ah...

Negi: My apologies.

Asuna: Go ahead, you go first.

Negi: N-no, I wasn't going to say anything. What did you want to tell me?

Asuna: … **Sigh** I'm sorry I brought you into this place. If it wasn't for us being so lazy and stubborn at not wanting to study, you wouldn't be in this mess. I know I'm the one with the worst grades in the academy and I take full blame for you losing your job if this doesn't work. I got you involved even though you had nothing to do with it. I hope you won't hold it against me. I'm really sorry, Negi... for... disobeying you since we started.

Negi: ...Asuna, it's ...I mean, thank you... for... doing this for me. I hadn't felt like you really cared to help me at a time like this. You and the Dummy Force have all been such wonderful students to me. And it doesn't matter if your grades were the lowest in the class. I'm just happy to always be there to assist my students... and that includes you. And I am proud to see how well you've progressed in working so hard to study and trying to improve your grades. It actually means a lot to me that you do care just as I care to help you. That's what a teacher is supposed to do and what a student does... like with you and Professor Takahata.

Asuna's eyes open a little wider.

Negi: You cared to please him because he was your favorite teacher. And now you're demonstrating to him that you can do so well without him.

Asuna turns to his face with a light gasp and blush.

Negi: I can understand how much he means to you and how studying under him makes everything worthwhile to your standards... But as you think of him while you study under me, *Puts hand on her shoulder* think of more what you'll be able to accomplish when you succeed. You will be able to make him more proud if you do your best and trust me a little more. I will always help you.

Asuna: Ah... you really will?

Negi nods as her response with a gentle smile. Asuna's eyes tremble and thinks about his wisdom and she returns his smile with her own bright smile and came to terms with his proposal.

Asuna: *Nods* Hm! Kay, then. I will... *Pets his head* partner.

Negi: Eh... hehe.

Asuna: Hehehe...

We zoom out of the scene with the two of them on the rock still and then fade out to our next scene the next day. We are back at the classroom area as Negi continues teaching to the 6 people.

Fei Ku: We can bring our grades up. All we have to do is apply ourselves.

Yue: Some great advice. Unfortunately, I already took it and I'm still failing.

Asuna: No one is counting on your pity party, Yue so zip it!

Fei Ku: Well your GPA isn't looking any better, you know.

Asuna: *Sweat drop* Ah…!

Konoka: Your all being too hard on yourselves.

Makie: Look, we're all suffering because none of us hit the books like we should.

Kaede: You're wrong. I hit mine every day. I got the bruise knuckles to prove it.

Negi: One thing is certain. You all suffer from severe procrastination.

Negi's words causes everyone to be embarrassed by his true words.

Everyone: Eeeehheheheh...

Makie: I tried to study, I really have... but my brain's gone on strike.

Asuna: We've been at this for so long, I couldn't tell you the last time I slept or ate.

Kaede: The answer is simple. I think we could all do with a fresh approach.

Yue: What do you mean? Like quiz each other and make flash cards?

Fei Ku: I hear standing on your head makes you smarter.

Konoka: Nice idea. Can it cure headaches?

Kaede: No, what we need is a serious penalty.

Fei Ku: Gotcha! Something harsh!

She flicks the bookcase which causes it to collapse which causes Asuna and Makie to freak out.

Asuna & Makie: Waaaaaaaahhhh!

Kaede: Perfect. Now let me try.

She flicks a different bookcase which also causes to collapse before Yue pops up.

Yue: A tad extreme I would say.

Asuna & Makie: WE'RE GONNA' DIE!

Fei Ku: Don't worry. The pain will only feel permanent.

Asuna: Psycho!

Makie: Somebody help us, PLEASE!

Negi is suddenly passed out from all the teaching he's done as he lies his head on his wooden desk sleeping soundly. Makie kneels down on him watching.

Makie: Is he...?

Yue: He's exhausted. He may be our professor but he's still a ten-year old boy.

Asuna: Everyone needs a break...

Negi: Zzzzz...

Asuna: ... *Smiles as he watches him sleep*

**LIKE ASUNA SAYS, EVERYONE NEEDS A BREAKE... SO I'LL TAKE ONE NOW.**

Switching scenes back in the academy at night where we see the rest of the class studying at the cafeteria…

Sakurako: Nodoka? How can you be certain this is a prepositional phrase?

Nodoka: Anywhere a squirrel can go; for the tree, up the tree.

Fei Ku tries to keep her head from falling asleep and just when she's about to put her head down, Fuka uses a pencil eraser to keep her from falling asleep. Fei Ku hits her head on it and wakes up in alert which causes Fuka to laugh.

Chizuru: Ayaka, tomorrow's the day.

Ayaka: I know. Tomorrow, Professor Negi will return and find me with open arms.

Ayaka imagines the situation as her reality.

Ayaka: Professor Negi, please do me the honor of reading this? *Offers Negi her grade slip*

Negi: Hmm... *Takes the slip* let's see... ah? You're the top student in your grade!

Ayaka: *Dazzled* I did my best sir and I did it all for you!

Negi: I'm so proud of you! You're brilliant!

Ayaka and Negi embrace each other with roses in the background... and now, back actuality! Or in this case, REALITY!

Ayaka: Hehehehe... Listen up, girls! Negi expects us to pass and we're not going to disappoint him!

Everyone: Yeah!

Cutting to Chachamaru in the cabin, she analyzes the situation and turns to Evangeline who is looking out the window.

Chachamaru: Master, status report. Asuna and the others have yet to arrive.

Evangeline: I see.

Chachamaru: My logic chip may be corrupt, but I do not understand the purpose of informing the classmates that their failure would result the professor not qualifying.

Evangeline: ...

Chachamaru: Was it to aid Professor Springfield?

Evangeline: ... *Turns head to her* You're right... I should check your logic chip. Whether or not Negi fails his training is inconsequential.

Chachamaru: ...

Evangilne turns head the other way to look at the near new moon.

Evangeline: Tch!

Cutting back to Deep Library, the girls are swimming around the water again taking a break from more of hard studying, except Asuna where we see Negi still asleep in his desk and Asuna asleep on hers when suddenly Negi starts to awaken and in alert.

Negi: Gehh! *Panics waving his arms* Oh noooooooo! We fell asleeeeeeeep!

He then turns his head to see his wrist with only one ring remaining.

Negi: **Sigh** It's only the third day... *Looks forward* uh?

He sees Asuna the only student sleeping as he walks up and picks up the textbook that dropped from her hand and places it on her desk.

Negi: _I mustn't forget my gratitude to Asuna and the others for doing this._

Suddenly, he feels a rumble on the ground and he looks up in alert.

Negi: Ah?

Asuna wakes up a little groggy.

Asuna: Did... something crash? *The rumble gets heavier* It... Is it an earthquake?

Negi: …No, but... it's big. And I think it's coming from... **Gasp** *Turns the other way* Oh no!

The rumble continues going causing the girls to scream and wonder what's going on as they look everywhere. Briefly we see their legs underwater kicking to stay above water. Then the rumble stops suddenly and causes a brief pause while Negi and Asuna come by in time to warn them.

Asuna: Everyone, get out of the water right now!

Negi: Something big is coming! You have to get away from there!

Makie: *Turns to them* Negi?

The water rumbles below Makie as she looks down and notices.

Makie: Huh?

The water erupts above Makie causing a big splash as Negi and Asuna arrive to a halt in surprise to see the giant golem emerging from the water and grabbed Makie while everyone is standing in front of it.

Makie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Help save me, Professor! I'm too young to die!

Negi: The golem's back!

Yue appears worried about Makie's safety.

Kaede: Just what does that psychotic can-opener want?

Asuna: It must've fallen with us!

Negi runs up to it with his staff.

Negi: Let her go this instant!

He then recites in Latin holding his staff in front of him.

Negi: _**INCIPIO CONFESTIM VIS MAGICA! UNDACIM SPIRITUS LUCIS! COEUNTES SAGITENT INIMICUM! SAGITTA MAGICA**_! *Thrusts his arm* Take this! _**Magic Arrows of Sorcery!**_

Golem: Uh!

On alert of the golem... then a sound of silence as nothing happens while everyone just stands there staring at Negi.

Fei Ku:"Professor...?

Konoka: Did you say... sorcery?

Negi: Ehhh... Ahh! *Looks at his wrist* _I forgot that my powers are still under the seal!_

Asuna: What in the world are you doing, Negi?

Makie: Ah, Negi…!

Golem: Hahahahahaha! There's no way out! Accept your fate!

Makie whimpers from being gripped by the golem's hand as the rest stand there as the golem approaches from the water. Negi grunts in frustration refusing to give up until Yue notices when she looks up at the golem.

Yue: Uh? *Points upward* Hey guys! Look at his neck!

Everyone notices the book of sorcery on the golem's shoulder near its neck.

Asuna: That's the merci... whatever! The book of sorcery!

Konoka: I see it!

Negi: It must've joined us in the abyss when the stone golem remodeled the floor!

Yue then commands when she raises her hand above.

Yue: Kaede! Fei Ku! We're going to get that book back!

Kaede: Coming in loud and clear, Force Leader.

Fei Ku takes a leap and poses in her martial art stances.

Fei Ku: I have the skills of Chinese Martial Arts! Come get a taste of my power! *Swings a powerful kick* Hiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

She delivers a strong kick to the golem's leg.

Golem: Uuuughhh!

Fei Ku: Release our friend, you fiend! Aaarrrgh!

She leaps to the golem's arm and delivers another strong kick to its arm.

Fei Ku: Huuuhhh!

Golem: Aaaaaagghhh!

It causes the golem to unhand Makie where Kaede leaps from the golem's leg and catches her.

Makie: Ahahaaa! Ah! *Turns head around* Hold on!

She reaches for her ribbon and swings it to grapple the book and swipes it away.

Makie: Got it!

They then make their escape.

Golem: There's no escape!

The group start running as the golem chases them from the background while Kaede carries Makie holding onto the book close to her chest.

Makie: Wahoo! I get the sorcery book!

Fei Ku: And as long as we have that, the test should be easy!

Negi: _Without my magical powers, we have no choice but to run away!_

The girls run for their lives as they climb the stairs to the long board walk bridge while the golem chases them… rather slowly.

Golem: Give that book back!

Konoka: We can't outrun that thing all day!

Yue: There has to be a shortcut that leads back to the surface!

Konoka: But where do you think it is?

Yue: Good question... *Turns to her left* Ah? *Sees a metal door behind a water fall* There! I see it!

The girls run to the left as they climb up the stairs that lead behind the small water fall.

Yue: *Runs by the door* Here! Uh? Wait!

Asuna: *Catches up* What is it? Why'd you stop?

Yue: There's something written on it. According to this, it'll only open if we answer a riddle.

Makie: What does it say?

Yue: Wait, it isn't a riddle, it's a pop quiz. It says 'What is the past tense of reading?'

Asuna: Are you kidding me? We don't have time for a pop quiz! That stupid golem is coming right for us!

Makie: Past tense...

While holding onto the book of sorcery still, she grapples onto it and then the answer hits her.

Makie: Ah! I think I know! The answer is 'read!'

The door starts to slide open to the side responding to her voice command and correct answer.

Asuna: Ah? Whoa!

Makie: Haha! It opened? I did it!

Fei Ku: No way! It did?

Makie: All because I answered a riddle!

Negi: Wow, Makie!

Konoka: Um guys, it's closing in on us!

Asuna: Ah! Let's get inside! Hurry!

The girls all hurry and rush through the door and run through the narrowed dark hallway.

Makie: I still can't believe I got it right!

Kaede: How did you do it?

Makie: I think the book really made me smarter and all I did was hold onto it!

Kaede: So looks like it was the real deal after all.

Makie smiles with her eyes closed and blushes lightly.

Makie: Yeah I guess so! I still can't believe it really helped.

The girls come to a halt as Asuna, Negi, and Konoka look up at an extremely long spiraling stone staircase that leads up up up.

Asuna: Wha! No way! Are you serious!

Konoka: We have to climb up that high?

Negi: It doesn't look like we have a choice in the matter! Let's go, girls and quickly!

The girls begin running up the stairs and half the first layer of the stairs, the golem emerges as he punches through the wall and he looks up and sees the girls running.

Golem: Dead End!

Fei Ku: That thing is right behind us! Does anyone have a plan?

Makie: Sure! Hold onto the book and escape with our lives!

The golem keeps chasing them as he continues walking up the stairs as its armor is scratching the wall.

Makie: **Pants** Ugh! And I thought gymnastics was a workout!

Asuna: Shut up and run!

The girls keep running as they suddenly stop in front of a wall that's blocking their way.

Asuna: I don't suppose anyone has a key...?

Everyone looks back as the golem has caught up to them.

Golem: Hahahahahaha! Nowhere to run!

Negi: Agh!

Kaede:"Flight's not an option.

Fei Ku: Then all that's left is to fight!

Fei Ku and Kaede pose their martial arts stance.

Fei Ku: Hwah!

The golem then grabs a giant mallet conveniently mounted on a wall next to him.

Fei Ku: *Sweat drop* Eeyy...

Kaede: Uh oh.

The golem raises his hammer overhead.

Golem: Time to DIE!

He swings it down and crushes the stairs hard with it as it starts to crumble just as the girls scream and jumped out of the way.

Negi: Aaaaagh! He's too powerful!

While they try evading the golem's attack, Yue starts reading the next question on the wall blocking their way.

Yue: It says, 'What is the value of X in the diagram below?'

Asuna: Arrrgh, it's a math problem now!

Konoka: Come on! What's the answer!

Asuna: I don't have a freakin' clue, Einstein!

Makie: The answer is X=46 degrees!

The door slowly slides its way to the right as it opens the path for the girls.

Asuna: Ah? It opened!

Konoka: Way to go, Makie!

Makie: *Looks at the book* Wow, it really does work.

Asuna: Guys, it's open! Let's go!

Negi: Let's hurry!

Kaede: Right behind you!

Kaede and Fei Ku leap away from the golem as they make a run for it while the golem reaches out to grab them.

Golem: Get back here!

Makie was about to run but decides to turn around and give the old tongue at the golem as she pulls her right eye lid down.

Makie: Nnnnnnnnnh! **Giggles** *Turns around and starts running*

The girls come across another blocking wall.

Konoka: It's another question!

Negi: Again?

Yue: 'How do you say 'look for' in Latin?'

Fei Ku: Oh, I know this! It's 'Spero!'

Konoka: Awesome, it worked!

Asuna: All right, next question then!

Yue: 'Who was the most important historical figure who teamed up with Fujihara during the Great Renewal?'

Negi: So it's a history quiz.

Kaede: That'd be Nakatomino Kamatari.

Asuna: Gosh, what a weird name.

Kaede: But it opened.

Negi: All right, girls! You did it!

Asuna: All right! Where's the next one?

Suddenly, the golem's hand breaks the stairs as its hand tries reaching up to grab someone above him. The girls scream as they avoid the hand greab, seperating Asuna, Negi, Yue, and Konoka from Kaede, Fei Ku, and Makie on the other side.

Negi: Look out!

Asuna: Jump for it!

Avoiding the hand as Asuna and the rest jump, Kaede carrying Makie and Fei Ku jump on the hand and off it before the hand grapples her.

Yue: Run, Fei Ku!

Fei Ku: I am!

Golem: You won't escape!

The girls keep running up the stairs for quite a while.

Asuna: Arrrrgh, I'm sick of seeing stairs! Just how much further do we have to climb this thing?

Makie: Look, another riddle.

Asuna: And I'm tired of all these damn pop quizzes! So what's it say?

Negi: It's saying to put these words in order.

Makie: Oh. This looks easy enough without the book.

Konoka: Ooooh I love this kind of game! Okay, okay let me try! 'This is a picture... On September 21, took, we... Haha, the right order is C, B, then A! *Wall opens* Haha, yeah!

Asuna: Pretty good there, Konoka!

Konoka: All right, let's see you answer the next one.

Asuna: Sure, what's then next one say?

Negi: 'Who was the American President that was almost impeached during the Reconstruction Era?'

Asuna: Andrew Johnson! *Wall opens* Whoo! Nailed it!

Negi: I'm so proud of you, Dummy Force! _Even Asuna got it right._

They advance further up the stairs as Yue pants when her phone suddenly beeps.

Yue: Uh?

She reaches for her cell to see she's getting signal.

Yue: I'm getting reception! We must be getting closer to higher ground!

Asuna: Argh, finally! Call for help already!

Yue: I'm on it.

We cut to the dorm where everyone is preparing to leave for school. Haruna's phone lying on a small table starts ringing as Nodoka hears it, turns around and goes right to it to see who it is. The caller I.D. says it is Yue which makes her gasp and immediately she answers it.

Nodoka: Yue, Is that you?

Yue: Nodoka! Glad I finally reached you!

Nodoka: Where are you, guys? Everyone's leaving for final exams!

Yue: We're almost out of here but we have a bit of a problem!

Nodoka: Huh? Why, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?

Cut to Yue running up the stairs while on the phone…

Yue: Yeah! Everyone's here, Including Negi! And we have the book of sorcery, but we're being chased and we're almost-*Trips on a big tree root*Waaahh! *Hits the floor* Aaaghh!

Yue drops her cell phone as it slides off the stairs.

Negi: Yue!

The phone falls a long way down the spiraling staircases everyone climbed while the phone is still on and Nodoka tries yelling Yue's name during the deep fall.

Nodoka: Yue? Yue? Are you okay? Please answer me! Yue!

**CRACK**

The phone hits the ground shattering it into broken pieces which causes Nodoka to lose connection again. She holds the phone anxiously and speaks as desperately loud as she can.

Nodoka: Yue? YUE!

The phone beeps rapidly in loss of connection as her eyes tremble in fear.

Nodoka: Aauuuhh... Oh no...

We get a last cut to the destroyed phone pieces scattered about the ground just before the bright light on the phone turns off when Nodoka hangs up.

Nodoka: Harunaaaaaaaaa!

**HIGH TENSION BUILDS UP AS WE AWAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	16. We Live And Learn

**We Live And Learn**

**WE'RE NOT OUT OF THE FRYING PAN YET SO LET'S OPEN THE EPISODE!**

Back to the spiraling stairs as everyone gathers around Yue as she is lying on the ground injured.

Asuna: Yue! Yue, speak to us! Are you all right?

Yue grunts and groans in pain.

Yue: Gehh, y-yeah... I... think so.

She tries to move her leg to stand up but it causes her to moan in pain as she grabs her knee and grunts hard.

Yue: Aaauuughh!

Asuna & Makie: Yue!

Yue: My knee!

Negi: *Kneels down* Take it easy! Don't try to move!

Yue: Uuughhh... *Leans up with her hands* Go on without me, you guys.

Everyone: **Gasp**

Yue: Please, just go!

Konoka: Yue!

Asuna: What are you saying? We can't just leave you here!

Yue: I'm slowing you guys down... while that golem is getting closer to us! Besides, so long as you have... *Reaches for the book* this... *Hands it to Negi* you can still... keep your job, Negi... and stay with Nodoka and... everyone else.

Negi: Noooo! I'm not leaving anyone and that includes you!

Yue: Ah...?

Negi: If you can't move at all, then... *Lifts Yue up by the thighs behind him* I'll carry you!

Yue blushes as she then crosses her arms around his chest to stay up.

Asuna and Makie watch as Negi's legs wiggle as he grunts and sweats as he tries to move going up about 4 to 5 steps which doesn't take him too far..

Negi: Eeehh, uuh? Aaaaauuh!

Yue: Waaahh!

Negi collapses on the floor with Yue on top of him.

Asuna: That's never gonna' work, Negi!

Kaede: Here. I got you.

Kaede picks Yue up and carries her in her arms.

Yue: Ah... Thank you, Kaede.

Kaede: Don't mention it.

Negi: All right... we're almost there, everyone! Let's go!

Everyone: *Nods* Hmm!

They continue advancing as we cut back to the dorms to see Haruna walking around.

Haruna: I wonder where I put my phone at.

Nodoka: Harunaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Haruna turns around to see Nodoka rushing to her.

Haruna: Uh? Nodoka... Is something wrong?

Nodoka: *Eyes trembling* We have to go to Library Island right now! Something's happened to Yue and the others!

Haruna gasps in alert and we do a quick cut forward to Ayaka with the group about to leave for school.

Ayaka: Okay everyone, are we ready? By how much we've studied, we can still do this. So let's give it our best!

Nodoka: Excuse me, please!

Haruna: Move it or lose it!

They both yelled as they rush past the crowd.

Ayaka: Eh, hey! Where do you two think you're going? School is the other way!

Haruna: We're going to get the Dummy Force! Go on without us!

Ayaka: Ah! Wait!

They don't listen as they keep running and Ayaka watches them.

Ayaka: ...They better find them and hurry back.

Seeing them run off, we cut back to the stairs as they progress further and see another wall.

Makie: Agh! Another wall?

Asuna: So what's this one say?

Negi: 'By what philosopher, define what philosophy is.'

Makie: *Sweat drop* Seriously?

Asuna: No fair! We got a brain stumper!

Yue: ... *Blinks*

Makie: Okay, you want me to take this, Asuna?

Makie hands her the book.

Asuna: Sure, let me see if you can-

Yue: Aristotle.

Everyone: Huh?

Yue: 'Greek philosopher, student of Plato, friend of Socrates, and teacher of Alexander the Great; Encompassing morality, science and logic.'

Everyone: ...

Yue: 'When he who hears does not know what he who speaks means, and when he who speaks does not know what he himself means, that is philosophy'

Makie: ...Wow, Yue...

Everyone reacts surprised with sweat drops on their heads and remained silent as the wall slides open to the left and at last, they see the exit. Everyone appears happy to finally see the exit. Makie and everyone appears joyous.

Makie: Hahaha!

Asuna: An express elevator! That should take us straight to the surface!

Fei Ku: Finally! A way out!

Makie: *Eyes closed* That's our philosopher!

Konoka: Way to go, Yue!

Yue: Thank me later, guys. Everyone's waiting!

Negi: She's right. Let's Hurry!

They all run over the last remaining near crumbling stairs and hurry into the elevator. With Konoka first, then Asuna, followed by Negi, Fei Ku, Makie, and Kaede carrying Yue, everyone is inside.

Makie: Ha! We all made it... at last...

Everyone: *Eyes closed* Yeaaaaaaah!

**BUZZ!**

Elevator female voice: This elevator is overloaded.

Everyone: ...

Everyone freaks out.

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ?

Yue then leers at Makie.

Yue: Had a late lunch? You can be honest with me.

Makie: Ugh! Hey I am not overweight! Why don't you point your fingers at someone else like Asuna or Fei Ku or better yet, yourself! I saw you go back to that second declared dinner the other day!

Yue: What!

Asuna: Everyone! We don't need to lose weight, we need to lose clothes! Listen, the buzzer stops if I take just one foot off!

She demonstrates as she puts her leg in and the buzzing occurs and putting it out stops it.

Fei Ku: She's right!

Asuna: You see what I mean? All we need to do is drop everything we have on right now.

Konoka: All right, then let's strip!

Everyone: *Except Negi* Yeah!

Negi: Uuuuh!

Makie begins unbuttoning her blouses, Asuna removes it as we see her view from the back, Fei Ku drops her blouse, Yue unhooks her skirt, and Konoka's skirt comes off revealing her thighs. Everything going on is causing Negi to blush and flustered as he looks right and left many times.

Negi: Aaagh! *Covers his eyes with both his hands*

Asuna and everyone starts throwing all their clothes out the elevator.

Asuna: Come on, girls! Tops! Skirts! Shoes! Gotta' lose em'!

**BUZZ!**

Everyone: *Freaks* NO USE!

Asuna: Alright, alright, alright! Don't panic, then let's just take off our panties!

Asuna and everyone starts throwing all their braws and undies out too.

**BUZZ!**

Everyone: *Freaks* WE ALREADY HAVE!

Just then, the golem finally makes it to the top.

Golem: Hehahahahahahaha! End of the line, runts!

Everyone screams.

Konoka: What do we do?

Fei Ku: I don't know!

Asuna & Makie: We're all doomed!

Negi: ...

Negi then starts feeling brave and determined as he starts getting off the elevator.

Negi: I'm getting off!"

Asuna: Negi!

Negi: Don't worry about me! You and the others go take the test! I'll keep the golem at bay!

Konoka: Negi, you can't fight it on your own!

Kaede: *Looks up* Hey, it stopped.

Everyone: Huh?

Everyone notices the buzzer stopped and everyone looks out at Negi.

Asuna: But what about...? How can he stop it without his magic?

Negi: *Determined* _My sorcery may be impaired but not my sense of duty! I must protect my students at all costs!_

He grips the staff hard, spins it furiously, takes his stance and shouts at the golem.

Negi: Stone devil! I challenge you!

Golem: Bold words! You will not survive to regret them!

He reaches with his hand and approaches Negi with it about to crush him.

Makie: *Cries* He's gonna' get crushed!

Konoka: Nooooo!

Kaede: Negi!

Yue: Don't do it!

Fei Ku: Come back!

The golem's hand approaches Negi as he stares at it fearlessly until Asuna's hand grabs his collar and pulls him back.

Asuna: Negi! LOOK OOOOOOUUUTT!

Negi: Aaagh!

The hand misses him as it crushes the ground Negi stands which causes the floor to crumble more.

Negi: Agh, I told you to leave!

Asuna: Listen teach, why do you think we came to this death trap in the first place? We want our class to succeed as much as you but that won't matter if you're dead! Don't act cool and throw your life away for our sake because we're in this together!

Negi: Funny, I was going to say the same thing.

Asuna: Fine, then it's settled *Reaches for the book of sorcery*

Negi: Wh-What are you-?

Asuna: I'm gonna' use this! *Holds the book up*

Negi: Eh? Asuna, no!

Makie: Not the...

Fei Ku: Book...

Asuna: Yah! *Throws it at the golem's face*

Golem: Huh? *Book slams in his face* Ugh!

Being hit causes him to step back as his foot is caught on the cracked floor which crumbles before him and causes him to trip and fall off the stairs all the way down the long spiral staircase.

Golem: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Looking back at the naked group, Makie tries to reach down for the fallen book.

Makie: Awwwww... there goes our luck.

Kaede: Hey, the buzzing stopped.

Everyone notices as the elevator door closes and now they're finally going up.

Konoka: We did it! We're moving!

Everyone cheers and laughs at their accomplishments. The elevator's lights show that they're on the 15th basement level and still rising. Asuna lays back feeling very relieved.

Asuna: Phew! Looks like we're safe.

Makie: I can't believe we went through all that and we don't have the book anymore.

Asuna: Just be glad we made it out of that hell-hole alive!

Fei Ku: That place was so much fun! But I don't think I'll want to come back again anytime soon.

Konoka: Hahahaha, yeah and make sure never to bring... uhh, Negi?

Kaede pokes Konoka's shoulder, clears her throat, and points Negi covering his red face because everyone is still naked.

Kaede: *Whispers* I think we also made this trip a little uncomfortable for him.

Konoka blushes in excitement.

Konoka: Hehehe, I guess so. *Turns to Negi* You okay over there, Negi?

Negi: I-I'm fine.

Konoka: You sure? Do you feel uncomfortable being in an elevator full of naked girls?

Negi whimpers as he turns his head away still red and covering his eyes.

Konoka: **Giggles** You know you're not alone, Negi... *Turns to the other naked girls* Riiiight?

This causes the other girls to laugh in embarrassment and light blush as Konoka giggles harder with a blush. Yue's reaction appears a little different as she blushes a little more and sits her naked butt on the floor covering herself with her arms and looks away from Negi embarrassed. The elevator button lights the numbers indicating that they're finally approaching the 1st level floor. The door opens and reveals another dark hall. The girls step in and w alk straight and come across another door with one more riddle to solve.

Negi: Looks like this is the door that leads out. But I think we have one more question to answer.

Asuna: They just can't give us a break with these?

Konoka: What's it say?

Negi: It's a riddle. 'Although I'm far from the point, I don't make mistakes, I fix yours.' *Thinks for a bit* ...Ah?

Everyone: 'Eraser!'

The door rumbles as it opens revealing light to the whole group as they see daylight again after 3 days stuck at the center of the earth. Everyone is relieved, astounded, and happy to be out as their mouths open. They all step out and cheer.

Everyone: We made it! Wahoo!

Asuna: *Stretches* Mmmmmm! Glad that's over! *About to take off* Now we can get to our-

Makie: Umm, Asuna? You're forgetting that we still need to change.

Asuna: Ah!

Yue: There just won't be enough time to go change. We won't even make it in time before the exams.

Haruna: Heeeeeey!

Yue: Ah?

Everyone looks beyond the walls as Haruna and Nodoka come running by.

Haruna: There you are!

Everyone: We're saved!

Nodoka: *Blushes in alert* Aaaaaah! What happened to all your clothes!

Everyone noticed, freaks out and hides behind the walls and trees covering themselves up while Negi stands there.

Negi: Hehehe, it was quite a long journey.

Nodoka: Negi, you're safe! What a relief.

Negi: Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you for your return.

Nodoka: N-no, thank you for coming back safely.

Negi: N-no, thank you for coming here.

Nodoka: No-N-No, thank you again.

Asuna: Hey! Do you two mind shutting it for one second and give us a hand? We're trying to avoid streaking out into the middle of campus!

Negi & Nodoka: Oh, s-sorry!

Haruna: I'm way ahead of you! *Reaches into her backpack* I thought you might be a little filthy spending an eternity in there. *Pulls out and new uniforms* So how's about restoring your dress code?

Everyone appears relieved.

Makie: I could sure use some of that!

Konoka: Thanks Haruna! You really came through!

Asuna: Yeah!

Yue: Glad to see you all again.

She turns to Nodoka and smiles at her as Nodoka is relieved to see Yue okay.

Nodoka: Yeah.

We are now in front of the main campus building as the school bell rings and the birds are chirping. Then we are inside where Ayaka is frustrated that the DF is still not back.

Ayaka: **Groans** Where the are they!

Fuka: They're still not back yet.

Ayaka: You all can hear it, can't you? The tardy bell is ringing and the Dummy Force is nowhere to be found!

The bell rings as Takahata comes in the classroom with a handful of papers.

Takahata: Good morning, girls. Okay, please settle down and I'll pass out your tests.

Ayaka settles and sits back down.

Ayaka: _Tch! Dummy Force is still absent. If those 5 losers get a zero, it'll pull down the class's average rate down even further. We'll be a sho-in for last place! Negi will be fired and my dream for a happily ever after will crumble!_ *Gets up* Attention! Each of you must try and raise your score at least 15 points!

Everyone groans and complains.

Kazumi: Tch, yeah! As if that'll be possible.

Ayaka: I'm serious! *Points at Chisame* That includes you!

Chisame: *Sweat drop* Hey, what are you pointing at me for?

Ayaka: Because you hardly ever try.

Chisame: That's isn't true! I studied all night!

Everyone chatters and complains.

Fumika: That's great. We're so dead!

Natsumi then notices something out the window.

Natsumi: Huh? Hey guys, look!

Looking out the window we see the lost group including Haruna and Nodoka running up the stairs to school in a hurry, except Yue who's being carried by Kaede due to having an injured leg still.

Natsumi: They're back!

Everyone gets up and looks out the window, including Takahata.

Sakurako: Asuna! Hurry up!

Fuka: We're about to start!

Takahata: Well technically, we already started. But I'm glad to see them here.

Everyone pants as they made it to the front door and Shizuna walks up.

Negi: Ah, Miss Minamoto!

Shizuna: You're late. But I prepared a separate room for you so you girls can still take your test without disturbing your fellow classmates.

Asuna: We're sorry. Yue hurt her leg and we had to carry her.

Shizuna: Oh. Does it hurt? Do you need me to take a look at it?

Yue: No, i'm fine. Don't worry about it. *Moves it a bit and groans in pain* Eegh!

Nodoka: Yue…

Asuna: Look I know it doesn't look that bad but can't it wait till after the test?

Fei Ku: Yeah, we studied all night.

Shizuna: All right. Let me just patch up your leg so we can still begin.

Yue: O-okay. Thanks.

As they all groan and walk toward the school, Negi takes his last words.

Negi: Good luck on the test, girls! You'll do great! Despite losing the book of sorcery to save my skin... for that, I apologize.

Konoka: Don't worry about it, Negi! You did all you could!

Haruna: We'll figure it out!

Fei Ku: Yeah, even without the book, we'll be fine! I promise!

Makie: This is totally doable, you taught us well!

Kaede: If the old saying goes, clear your mind of troubling thoughts-

Yue: And even the searing flame of doubt can be cooled. We aren't afraid.

Nodoka bows to him and smiles with his eyes closed and blushing manner.

Nodoka: Just leave it to us, sir.

Negi: ...

Asuna walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Asuna: Listen teach, I was the one who made the choice to throw that book away, not you. Don't panic. Second to last is a goal we can handle without the help of magic. Heh...

Negi: ...But of course.

Asuna: *Nods* Hmm... *Turns around* All right, everyone. Let's go.

Everyone enters the building as Negi watches them.

Negi: ...Please, do your best girls.

Inside the classroom where Takahata is in, the clock ticks.

Takahata: Okay, you may begin.

The clock continues ticking as we see everyone taking their test quietly, Ayaka focuses hard and the others as well. Meanwhile, inside the separate room where Negi is observing through the window, we see the other 8 students working on the test. Nodoka and Haruna are working hard but the DF including Konoka appear exhausted.

Kaede: **Sigh** Why do we have to start with mathematics?

Yue groans in sleepiness.

Fei Ku: Awwwww man, I can't make any sense of this.

Makie: I'm so tired...

Konoka also appear to be drowsy barely keeping her eyes awake as Nodoka behind her notices everyone else.

Nodoka: _Oh no, they all look very exhausted after coming from Library Island..._

She turns to Haruna as they both look at each other for a second and get back to work as Nodoka calmly takes her test but gets distracted while Haruna struggles. Negi appears outside the hall looking through the window to see how they're doing but it doesn't look good to him.

Negi: Oh dear... they're all completely exhausted... at this rate... Uh?

Suddenly, he notices his arm as it glows and he looks to see the ring vanish and he gasps.

Negi: The magic seal is gone! Finally!

He then takes something from his small gear and holds a white flower out and chants.

Negi: _**INCIPIO CONFESTIM VIS MAGICA. FRAGRANTIA FLORIS, MEIS AMICUS VIGOREM, VITALITATEM, AURAM SALUTAREM...**_ *Closes his eyes and brings his hands forward* **_REFECTIO._**

The spell releases the fresh scent of the flower's aroma inside the classroom all around the students which causes them to wake up and smell the scent.

Everyone: Hm?

Asuna: ...Wow.

Nodoka: *Blushing* W… What smells so nice?

Konoka: *Eyes closed* Mmmm...

Makie: What a beautiful scent.

Fei Ku: I feel so focused now.

Haruna: My nerves are calmed down all of a sudden.

Yue: Talk about a power nap. I'm good to go!

Kaede: *Gently reaching out* It's as if I can reach out and touch the answers

Everyone appears refreshed with their eyes closed adoring the pleasant scent.

Everyone: Mmmmmmmmm...

Some giggle and immediately, they appear focus and begin their test. Negi watches them before he takes his leave.

Negi: _That's about all I can do for you, girls. The rest... is up to you... good luck._

**AFTER SUCH A LONG RUN, WE AWAIT WHAT THE RESULTS BRING US AFTER THE BREAK!**

The clock was ticking until it was finally over.

Takahata: All right, time's up. Please put down your pencils and pass your tests to the front row.

Everyone groans in exhaustion wondering if the test was ever going to end. Sakurako slams hers down and stretches while Ako groaned in exhaustion.

Sakurako: Yay finished!

Ako: Uhhh, I thought it would never end.

Ayaka was receiving the entire row behind her the entire paper stack and sets them in front of her while Takahata comes by and picks them up. Everyone gets up and starts to leave for the cafeteria. The other door opens where the late arrivals come out and relieved to be over with the test.

Asuna: Whoo!

Makie: Uhh, fina-freakin'lee. I thought I wasn't gonna' make it.

Fei Ku: Me too.

Asuna: So how'd you guys do?

Makie: I don't want to think about it now.

Konoka: At least we're glad it's over.

Haruna: Totally! I'm freakin' starving.

Asuna: Then lets stash our bellies.

Haruna: You read my mind.

Asuna: Come on, gang. The Dummy Force has done a lot and we so deserve a reward.

Makie, Fei Ku, Konoka, Kaede & Haruna: Yeah!

Nodoka: You think you did okay?

Yue: I doubt it but I hope so.

Shizuna walks out of the classroom with the test papers when she is stopped by Headmaster Konoe. She's able to hear his bones cracking.

Dean: Miss Minamoto?

Shizuna: Dean Kanoe? How is everything? Are you feeling all right?

Dean: My back... it sure could use a little attention.

At the nurse's office, Shizuna begins massaging the Dean's back.

Dean: Getting old is miserable. Enjoy your youth.

Shizuna: This back is wound tighter than a drum. What did I tell you about limiting your gymnastics?

Dean: Hehehehe... Party pooper.

The Dean sits up.

Dean: Hm? What's that?

Shizuna: The test papers for Asuna and our other late arrivals. A supervisor's work is never done.

Dean: Really... I'll be happy to grade them for you as payment for your magical hands.

Transition cuts to the Dean's office where we see him grading the remaining tests. Some of the math problems were checked and very few were circled indicating wrong. The Dean uses his feather pen for grading but also for his decoration for behind his ear. He leans back on his chair and looks up as he thinks. He glances over a photo frame on his desk to reminisce and looks at the tests and gets back to grading.

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria, the entire room is filled with other students besides the dummy force and including Nodoka, Konoka, and Haruna. It was getting so noisy that everyone is assembled in the cafeteria right by the television screen awaiting for the announcement.

Asuna: Ugh, why does the school have to turn everything into a festival?

Fei Ku: It's almost time.

Makie: Of course we all passed, right girls?

Yue: It's hard to say. We did study but at the very last minute and it was only for a few days.

Haruna: Yeah, so did we. While you girls were away for the whole weekend, we did the exact same.

Yue: But you had more time than we did. We went exploring for the book and came running with our lives trying to escape.

Haruna: What exactly happened down there?

Makie: You wouldn't believe us if we told you.

Haruna: I'm curious to know anyway.

Yue: Forget it. We should be thankful that we made it back at least and the results are in.

Negi sighs softly in a downed expression until Asuna nudges him.

Asuna: Cheer up. You did your job.

Konoka pats him on the head.

Konoka: Yeah, It'll be okay. The rest is fate.

Kaede: Sir, I have the utmost confidence at our chances.

Negi cracks a light smile and cheers up and Nodoka glances at Negi with hope that he doesn't lose his job. And now everyone waits for the results as everyone stands before the stage where the screen to scroll down and the announcer girl steps up with the results in her hand and a microphone.

Announcer: Hello! Thank you all for waiting. The results for the final exams are finally in and I know we're all anxious for the grades. The average score for second year students were 73.4 points! The average for midterm across the border 76.1! Makes you wonder how hard second year studied! Huh?

The crowd grows a fuss and still anxious to know the results they want to hear.

Makie: Arrgh, c'mon already!

Announcer: All righty! Grade rates for second year classes are as follows.

**Drum Roll**

Announcer: First place for second year goes too...

Konoka: Here it comes!

Asuna: Oh please...

Announcer: Class 2-F! Having an average score of 80.8 points!

The dummy force threw themselves away from the shocking news as well as Sakurako and other girls elsewhere around the cafeteria who were eating while listening to the news.

Sakurako: Whoever said 'dreams come true' lied.

Madoka: For our purpose, second place will do just fine.

Announcer: Second place' second year award goes to...

Makie: Yes, come on! 2-A!

Asuna: We got this...

Announcer: Class 2-S with 79.8 points!

Everyone shocked by the answer again.

Asuna: This bites...

Severale minutes pass as we see Ayaka inside the classroom with Chizuru, Kazumi, Satomi, and Lingshen in front of the laptop sitting on a desk.

Ayaka: When is she going to call 2-A? We're already pass tenth place.

Chizuru: I hate to say it but it isn't looking good.

Announcer: Coming in at number 11th is Class 2-C!

Everyone groans from the announcement still by not hearing their own class being called next. Cutting back to the dummy force group, Makie looks desperate.

Makie: Oh please, I'll never ask for anything again.

Asuna: Relax, there's three classes remaining. This time, we'll be next for sure.

Announcer: And in at 3rd to last, in 22nd place we have Class 2-P with 70.8 points.

Asuna & Makie: Aaaaaah!

Again, they appear shocked by the announcement.

Kaede: Only one shot left.

Fei Ku: At least we're all on the same boat, right?

Yue: Yeah by far.

Asuna and Konoka look at Negi with a worried look.

Konoka: Oh Negi...

Negi grapples his fist still trying to hold onto hope.

Asuna: _Why did I throw that book away? I'm stupid, STUPID! This is all my fault!_

Announcer: One class left before last place. Who will it be?

Everyone waits in severe anxiety and worry until Makie cheers onward repeatedly.

Makie: 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A!

Everyone: 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A! 2-A!

The whole cafeteria is eyeing on the cheering group. Fuka and Fumika with Misora and Satsuki are in front of a monitor are awaiting eagerly, Ako and the other 2-A students in the cafeteria watch with anxiety, and Ayaka and her group await anxiously in front of Lingshen's laptop.

Announcer: In 23rd place, our 2nd last winner is...

Moment of silence while everyone awaits eagerly. Everyone stares ahead except Nodoka who keeps looking at Negi who has his eyes closed and gripes both his fists together keeping his hopes high.

**Drum Rolls and...**

Announcer: Class 2-K with an average of 69.5 points!

Bell tolls over their stunned white bodies frozen in shock after figuring their ranked class. Everyone remained silent for a moment.

Haruna: No way...

Makie: That means that...

We zoom out of the main campus building.

Everyone: WE'RE IN LAST PLACE?

This leaves the class speechless as we see Ayaka surprised with the group, Ako and her group saddly stunned by the results, Fuka, Fumika, Misora, and Satsuki also silent, and the dummy force around each other. Makie appears down with tears falling out of her eyes.

Makie: No. Tell me this isn't happening! I did my hardest and studied... and it still wasn't enough?

Negi: ...

Makie: It can't be!

Negi stood there in silence and his head looked down in sorrow and disappointment as he backed away. He then turned away from the entire crowd and ran through the door out the cafeteria. Negi dashed through the halls sniffling and whimpering while hiding his face with the shadow of his hair. We could tell how upset he is that his frown and expression means he wanted to cry. Sad music plays as we see him run and run without looking up or back, just down while small trails of tears fly away from his closed eyes. As it sparkles in pitch black background...

Negi: _Father... I failed._

The entire class made it back inside the classroom where Ayaka and her group were around feeling down about the results.

Kazumi: So I guess that's it then.

Haruna: This just can't be! What happened to all our hard work?

Konoka: 69.4 points...

The thought of being that close left everyone speechless and looked down in disappointment. Ayaka had her gripes together but turned away to claw on the chalkboard in despair.

Haruna: I just can't believe it.

Konoka: To think that one tenth of a point kept us from succeeding.

Ayaka: Just one tenth... if only I had studied only one tenth harder... Professor Negi would be here with us and not packing his bags!

Chizuru: You did your best, Ayaka. We all did. In fact, our class point average was ten points higher than usual.

Ayaka: And one tenth away from saving my broken heart!

Ayaka bawls as Chizuru embraces her. Kazumi appeared down about the results looking at the laptop. Satomi appears disappointed as well, including Lingshen. As Makie also sniffs and gets tearier, she bawls on Fei Ku while Nodoka looked down with her hands together on her chest.

Nodoka: Poor Negi...

Nodoka thinks back to how Negi was there for her when she was in trouble. Being saved from falling down the stairs, from the vampire incident, and as well as innocent yet good moments she had with him like playing dodgeball and posing in front of Negi during the activity for their homepage. Thinking her words saying his friendship is all she needs and how happy she is to be near him brings her gripping her fists to trembling. Her bangs hide her trembling expression but her hands grip tighter together and she feels how much he means more to her than just a teacher. He's her friend, the only person she's not scared to be around or talk to. She couldn't bear to lose him.

Kazumi: Hey, where's Asuna?

Konoka: She took off the moment she noticed Negi was gone.

Nodoka's mouth were about to do more than frown as it reacts to a moment she wants to cry. Makie was still in tears.

Makie: N-no, you don't think he's...

Fei Ku: That he's already leaft?

Nodoka, without a second thought, turned and dashed out of the classroom to start looking for Negi.

Konoka: Nodoka?

Haruna: Where are you going? Nodokaaaaaaaaaa!

Nodoka didn't say a word as she starts running down the halls to look for Negi. She stormed out passing all adults by her as her face is hidden from the shadow of her bangs as it also left trails of tears.

It transits to Asuna's tears as it left her hidden expression trying to look for Negi too. Making the bells on her pigtails ring as she runs, she couldn't stop thinking how sorry she was to have failed her teacher and could not think of a way to make things right except apologizing. Asuna was also running through everything with haste looking for Negi.

Nodoka ran to the teacher's lounge door, opens it and finds it empty. She finds Negi's desk empty and her eyes tremble in sorrow believing he really left. She felt it was too late but she still runs in pursuit of him.

Negi then descends down the main stairs from the main building with her backpack fully equipped with his belongings and his staff. His face seems in slight neutral form until he looks down as he walks down. He pulls out a picture of his sister Nekane.

Negi: _I'm coming home sis... a failure... but I am coming home. Even though I couldn't become a great wizard, I tried my best and so has everyone. I couldn't be more happy here... than..._

As he stops and looks for a moment at the picture, his eyes were a little teary and he wipes them off with his sleeve as he sniffles.

Negi: _M-maybe it's for the best. Time to move on now... and not look back... Well... maybe just a peek._

Negi turns his head to look at the school one more time.

Negi: _Thank you, girls. Your efforts were beyond compare. I'll miss you all... so much._

His eyes were watery again as he tries to remain strong and gives one last bow to the campus.

Negi: May you prosper and remain true to yourself always.

With that, he turns around and runs off. Nodoka emerges from the main campus panting as she looks left and right for Negi. She then looks ahead and sees a glimpse of him from afar and runs after him to catch up.

We take our next view to the train station where it's filled with people and cars pulling in the car pool. Negi walks up to it. Then we get a quick glimpse of a girl's legs running. Negi buys his ticket from the stall.

Negi: One to Shinjuku, please.

The man nodded and worked on the computer monitor to print out his ticket. We see another quick glimpse of the girl's legs running again but is getting closer to the train station. Then back to Negi's hand receiving his ticket.

Negi: Thank you.

He passes through the admission gates when he hears a shout.

Asuna: Wait!

Negi turns around.

Negi: Asuna...

Asuna: Please, forgive me! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault.

Negi: Asuna, don't blame yourself. I was the teacher and take full responsibility.

Asuna: But I was wrong! I said some things I shouldn't have. I disobeyed you! I even threw away the book that could've prevented all of this!

Negi: No, you were right. I relied far too much on magic.

Asuna: But...

Negi: I'd like to thank everyone from the class, especially you and the Dummy Force. Even if it was for a short period of time, I had a wonderful time with you girls.

Asuna: Negi, I...

Negi smiles with his eyes closed. Then opens them and looks down.

Negi: You know, I was scared about this job when I first arrived here. I didn't want to teach. But now there is no place I'd rather be. I have no regrets about my time spent with Class 2-A. I only wish we could've lasted longer.

Asuna: I can't believe you're giving up now!

Negi: Uh?

Asuna: If you want to stay, then stay! So our class finished last. Big deal! That shouldn't stop you from accomplishing your dream! Don't you still want to become a Magista Magorum! So you can look for the Thousand Master! *Places her hand on her chest* I'm your partner! I can help you!

Negi: …

Asuna: Please… you don't have to leave. So please stay with us, Negi! We are much better with you than without!

The train behind Negi arrives and halts to a stop as the doors open.

Negi: ...I'm Sorry, Asuna. But... the decision has been made. Goodbye...

He turns and starts to run to the train.

Asuna: Negi, no.

Asuna leaps over the admission gates.

Asuna: STOOOOOOP!

Asuna catches Negi and places her arms around him to keep him from leaving.

Asuna: Look, I'm not letting you go and that's final!

Negi: ...But Asuna.

Asuna: But nothing!

Negi: ...

Asuna: I was angry at you for all the wrong reasons. If there's one thing I liked about you, it's your stubborn way of reaching for your goals!

Negi: Asuna...

We then see another running pair of legs and hear her panting.

Nodoka: Professoooooor!

Nodoka runs for Negi only to be blocked by the admission's gate.

Nodoka: Aaagh!

Nodoka leans down on the gate holding onto it before falling and catching her breath. Negi and Asuna both look at her with sweat drops on their heads.

Negi: Nodoka?

Nodoka looks up at Negi and speaks softly while her bangs hide her face shyly and her hands gripe together to her chest.

Nodoka: Please don't go... I...

Nodoka's face shows in trembling desperation.

Nodoka: I don't want you to leave! I've never had a teacher I've enjoyed as much as you and if you leave I'm afraid I never will!

Negi: Nodoka, I... I understand. That means a lot.

Nodoka: I don't care what any exam says. I need you!

Asuna: We all do.

Nodoka: So please don't leave me. Otherwise, I'd...

Nodoka's gripping hands become tighter as she hides her face with her bangs and starts crying.

Nodoka: I don't know what I would do... without... **Sniffles**

Nodoka's tear drops from her cheek as Negi notices and could not find the words to make things right. It was already decided that his place was not here but Nodoka nor Asuna would take no for an answer after each has expressed their feelings for him. Nodoka's whimpering was getting severe when there were other voices being heard from afar as the rest of the Dummy Force, including Konoka and Haruna try and catch up.

Makie: Mr. Springfield! Wait!

Nodoka looked back to see her friends coming for Negi. Asuna looked happy to see more than one support of wishing Negi to not leave. Negi was surprised to see more than two wanting him to stay as they leaped over the admissions gate leaving Nodoka behind. Yue was carried by Kaede and all gathered around Negi.

Asuna: Hmph, well it's about time you got here.

Haruna: No fair trying to sneak away, sir.

Konoka: Come on, you don't have to quit. I can put in a good word for it with grandfather.

Makie: Yeah, this way too harsh for someone your age.

Kaede: If there is anything you've taught us all, its perseverance.

Fei Ku: We'll go on strike if we have to.

Yue: Yeah. A strike, a petition, whatever it takes. We'll collect signatures and make a formal request.

Nodoka: I'll sign up first.

Nodoka tries to get on top of the admissions gate so she could jump over it but her athletic skills were so shabby, she falls back.

Nodoka: Aaagh.

Nodoka fell back and was caught by someone way too old for her.

Dean: Hehehe, let me show you how it's done.

Nodoka looked up only to be in the dean's arms. The Dean leapt over with Nodoka in front of the squad.

Konoka: So come on. Let's call grandpa and set things straight.

Dean: No need, Mr. Springfield.

Everyone turned to see the Dean.

Haruna: Headmaster?

Konoka: Grandpa?

Dean: I apologize... I was the one who graded the late exams for your tardy students. To be honest, I was late turning them in.

Asuna: How late?

Dean: Late enough that your scores were not included in 2-A's average.

Konoka: That's not good. So if the last 8 exams haven't been turned in yet...

Haruna: That means 2-A may still have a chance.

Fei Ku: So what's the follow up? Did our scores really made that much of a difference?

Dean: I'm glad you asked. I have your test scores right here which I will announce now. First up is Makie Sasaki with a score of 66 points.

Makie: Wha? No way! All righiiiiiiiiiiit! Yeah-haaaa! Hahahaaa!

Dean: Such an outburst is more suitable for a 96, don't you think?

Makie put her hand behind her head in slight embarrassment.

Makie: Yes, sir...

Dean: Next, Fei Ku, 67 points.

Fei Ku: Ah?

Dean: Kaede Nagase, 63 points.

Kaede: Ah?

Dean: Good work. Keep improving.

Fei Ku: Oh thank you! That's the best grade I've received all year!

Kaede: Yeah, it feels really amazing!

Dean: Yue Ayase, 64 points. An addition for looking after my granddaughter in Library Island, I'd say you've improved better than normal. However it's time you got serious with your studies too.

Yue: _I am..._

Dean: Haruna Saotome, 81 points. Konoka Konoe, 91 points. Excellent job you two.

Haruna: Suh-weeeeeeeet!

Konoka smiles with her eyes closed proudly.

Dean: Nodoka Miyazaki, 95 points. I'm impressed.

Nodoka: Ah?

Dean: Your score nearly reached Satomi Hakase's. Keep it up.

Konoka: Wow.

Haruna: Right on, Bookworm!

Nodoka looked away a little shyly.

Dean: And finally, Asuna Kagurazaka.

Asuna: Uh...?

Dean: 79 points.

Asuna: **Gasp**

Dean: You should be very proud.

Konoka leapt at Asuna and hugged her.

Konoka: Haha, I knew you had it in you!

Makie: Way to go, Dummy Red!

Asuna turns to the Dean.

Asuna: Are we still last or not?

Back inside the cafeteria, the crowd was chattering along with the confusion of what's going on. Then the announcement steps back on stage with papers in her hand.

Announcer: The recalculations are complete. As a staggering turn-around for Class 2-A's 8 missing exams, they have been added to the original scores, boosting the class' average to 81 points. This upset has improved the ranking from dead last to...

**Drum rolls and anxiety builds up as everyone in class 2-A awaits anxiously for the results which is…**

Announcer: First place! Congratulations 2-A!

The class is in a frenzy cheering their heads off and throwing their meal tickets into the air like confetti yelling 'My meal tickets!' Ayaka went from teary of sorrow to tears of joy as her hands meet Chizuru's and jumped for joy. Some were silent like Setsuna, Mana, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Zazie. However, they appeared happy nonetheless while Eva remained neutral of course.

Back at the train station, the Dummy Force cheered together happily and threw their test papers into the air. Negi and Asuna smiled at them all. Negi laughed lightly and then pondered afterward.

Negi: I wonder how they did it. The book of sorcery was lost.

Dean: You mean this old thing?

Negi & Asuna: Huh?

Dean: I checked it out of the library months ago and I have been meaning to return it. I'm not using age as an excuse but when you get as old as I am, you'd understand the value of hard work.

Negi: _As far as I know, the book of sorcery has only one volume. If Dean Kanoe has it, then the one Asuna discarded must've been a fake. But who would...?_

The Dean smirked and smiled with his eyes closed.

Dean: Whatever else you've taught your students, Mr Springfield... they're disciplined while Asuna and her group climbed the library, her classmates kept their noses in their textbooks.

Negi: Headmaster, will I be allowed to stay after all?

Dean: 2-A is a fine class... don't you think?

Negi: Ahh...

Dean: You qualified, Professor Springfield. I hope to see you again with more promise.

Negi: ...Yes!

Negi turns his head to Asuna who seems to be more than happy.

Asuna: We couldn't get through the second semester without you, kid.

Negi: A-Asuna...

Asuna smiles with her teeth and eyes closed.

Asuna: Hehehe!

She stared for a moment at Negi and then shut her eyes with a smile...

Asuna: Well... all I can say is...

She patted Negi with another smile with her teeth showing and a light blush.

Asuna: I look forward to seeing you teach next term, Professor.

Negi: W-well... thank you.

She gave one last smile and a nod with eyes closed as 'you're welcome.' Then the whole group gathered around Negi and Asuna.

Haruna: Well done, Professor Springfield!

Yue: Glad you'll be staying here.

Makie: Isn't it wonderful?

Kaede: What a success story.

Fei Ku: You're terrific, Teach!

Konoka: The best!

Nodoka: Welcome back, sir.

Negi: Thank you... Thank you all very much.

Negi smiled with his eyes closed at such warmth welcome when he was suddenly grabbed and tossed into the air.

Negi: Waaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Asuna: Haha! Careful, girls! Don't hurt him! We just got him back!

Konoka: Hehe, relax! He's got 31 girls to look after him.

Makie: Haha! Altogether, girls!

Everyone: We love you, Negi Springfield!

After such a vigurous victory, the last scene shows Negi's certificate. As of April 2 in 2003, Negi is officially a teacher serving at Mahora Academy Middle School.

Signed - Konoemon Konoe, Principal of Mahora Academy

**Stamped**

**FINALLY AFTER SO MUCH WORRY, NEGI FINALLY PASSES HIS TEST! WHAT'S NEXT? WAIT AND SEE!**


	17. Yesterday's Enemy Is Today's Nemesis

**Yesterday's Enemy Is Today's Nemesis**

It appears morning as we are at an unfamiliar school that is part of Mahora. However, inside the classroom appears to have even younger kids, or rather children. There standing in the front of the class is Asuna as a kid in her preschool uniform but with the same pigtails and bells tied to them. Her expression appears to be mild monotone as she doesn't seem thrilled.

Female Teacher: All right, children. I'd like to introduce you to our fellow new classmate here. Her name is Asuna Kagurazaka.

Young Ayaka gasped lightly and blinked a couple of times while everyone else enthusiastically greeted her with a wave and a cheerful 'Hiiiiiiiiiii!'

Female Teacher: This beautiful young lady has transferred overseas and will now be joining us. So let's all get along, shall we?

Everyone: Yes, teacher!

Young Ayaka still hasn't said a word, nor has Asuna with her un-thrilled expression. She takes a seat as Ayaka keeps looking at her. Later on, she is drawing while Ayaka stands before her.

Young Ayaka: My... quite conceited for someone who just transferred here. So where are you from?

Young Asuna doesn't respond as she keeps drawing. Young Ayaka then sighs.

Young Ayaka: Listen new girl, you need to change your attitude. I mean what's your problem anyway? You're trying to be rude, bells? Or are you just so stupid that you don't know how to talk?

Young Asuna: You're stupid... blondie.

Young Ayaka: What's stupid?

Young Asuna: YOU!

Both Young Asuna and Ayaka have a fight. They pull on each other's hair, calling each other names, and yelling. The entire class watches as they cheer and bet on one of the other. As moments later, the vision vanishes and we see teenage Ayaka in bed and suddenly wakes up abruptly with bed hair and eyes.

Ayaka: Ugh! Stupid Asuna! ...Huh?

She looks around and then at the calendar and realizes...

Ayaka: Oh that's right... it's summer vacation... I'm home.

She gets up from bed and goes out the balcony to stretch. She places her arms on the rail to see her enormous garden with a couple of fountains. She then smiles at the sensation morning feeling.

Ayaka: It's good to be back...

**It certainly IS but as soon as the opening clears out first!**

We see walking down the hall already changed into her fancy yet casual clothing only to be greeted by more than 8 housekeepers.

8 Housekeepers: Good morning, Miss Ayaka. We hope you had a good night's rest.

Ayaka: Good morning, everyone. I slept very well, thank you.

We see her enter the boarding room and seated by her butler.

Butler: Good morning, Miss Ayaka. I have your morning red tea ready.

Ayaka: Thank you so much.

Ayaka takes her tea cup and sips it elegantly.

Butler: By the way, Miss Ayaka, The Osama Family has invited you to a dinner party tonight if you're so inclined.

Ayaka: I think I'd like to rest today. Please send them my regrets. Perhaps I shall see them next week.

Butler: As you wish.

He takes his bow and leaves to dismiss the invitation while Ayaka ponders of her dream this morning.

Ayaka: _I guess I really must need rest if I'm dreaming about HER... Ugh, what an awful way to wake up in the morning with visions of that brainless charity case in front of me. How dare she follow me home! I can't even get away from her in my sleep!_

She tries to take another sip of her teacup but continues pondering.

Ayaka: Sheesh! I thought I'd come home for a quiet relaxing break, but so far it has been one of the worst summer breaks ever!

As Ayaka keeps a tight grip on her teacup as it trembles, she is then interrupted by another one of her housekeeper in an English accent.

Housekeeper: Excuse me, Miss Ayaka? You have a visitor.

Ayaka: A visitor? Who could it be? I can't even think of anyone who knows I'm here.

Housekeeper: He looks awfully young to be a teacher but claims his name is Professor Springfield.

Ayaka stands up surprised and excited so fast.

Ayaka: Ah? Professor Springfield?

Then she joyously spins around with great ecstasy.

Ayaka: Professor Springfield here at my home? Oh what joyous mind of a disaster to become a morning of delight! Hahaha... Ah?

She then notices drawing attention to the crowd of housekeepers and clears her throat to regain composure.

Ayaka: It seems my Professor will be paying me a visit this morning, ladies. Please see to it that he feels quite welcomed.

Housekeepers: Yes, Miss Ayaka!

Ayaka: What should I wear today? Something casual yet undeniably gorgeous!

Negi appears in front of the gate which happens to be quite large and wide. He also appears to be stunned to see Ayaka's estate larger than the Mahora Academy main building.

Negi: Ahh... my goodness...! This house is so enormous! It almost seems like a castle.

Negi stares at Ayaka's estate until he hears her voice and turns his head to her approach in her unusual yet casual getup.

Ayaka: Why Professor Springfield! Ahahahaha, what brings you to my estate this beautiful-oooooof!

Ayaka suddenly slides down on the floor at her stop to see Negi being accompanied by Asuna and Konoka.

Konoka: Good morning, Ayaka!

Negi: Umm hello, class representative.

Asuna: Pretty graceful there, aren't you little miss twinkle toes? Nice landing.

Ayaka gets up and starts getting irritated by Asuna.

Ayaka: Agh! What the heck are YOU here for?

Asuna folds her arms and responds in a teasing manner.

Asuna: Why we're chaperones or course. What does it look like?

Ayaka: Uh?

Asuna leers at Ayaka.

Asuna: After all if Negi were to come here alone, you'd probably chain him up and make him your slave or something. I mean who knows what you might do to him.

Ayaka: Grrrrr...!

Both Asuna and Ayaka go at it trying to kick each other while Negi, Konoka and the other two housekeepers try to get them to stop.

Ayaka: You got some nerve as a girl accusing me for seducing my teacher!

Asuna: I never said anything about seducing him! Why what's wrong? Feeling a little bit jumpy?

Ayaka: I'LL KILL YOU!

Asuna: I'LL KILL YOU FIRST, CREEP!

Ayaka: JERK!

Housekeeper 1: Miss Ayaka!

Housekeeper 2: Please calm down!

Negi: Please stop it, Asuna!

Konoka: Yeah, come on you guys!

After a moment of their aggressiveness greet and meet, we now step into the tour of the roman style garden of Ayaka's estate. Both Konoka and Asuna, with her arms behind her head, walk behind Negi who is beside Ayaka as she gives the tour of her large garden.

Ayaka: This house was inherited by my family's lifeline for many generations since the 1940's. It seems like such a big job to keep not only the house up and running but our environment pleasant and appealing to the person's eye.

Negi: Wow! What large garden you have here.

Ayaka: Hehe, it doesn't stop here, you know. This is only the front lawn as you see. Our backyard is not only wide, lush and resourceful; it has a greenhouse and an outdoor pool.

Konoka: How convenient. You have a pool outside?

Ayaka: And an indoor pool.

Negi: Two?

Asuna: It never ceases to amaze us how much money rich people can buy.

Konoka: Wow, you sure are living it big time.

Ayaka: I don't mean to brag but despite some harsh realities, being rich sure has its moments. But I'm also well aware of certain things money can't buy... like seeing you here for the first time, Professor. Is there any reason for such a surprise visit here today?

Negi: Oh, umm...

Negi turns his head to Asuna to see her waving her hand back and forth as well as keeping her mouth shut and eyes to avoid any say. Negi turns his face back to Ayaka.

Negi: Uhh well… Actually, I thought it would be a good day to get to know you a little better.

Ayaka: Ah! Really!

Ayaka becomes ecstatic and reacts overwhelmed by his reason to visit.

Ayaka: Why... I don't know what to say! Ahh! Hearing that is so overwhelming, I feel I'm going to faint.

Ayaka then throws her arm around his shoulder and rubs his head for extreme motherly comfort.

Ayaka: Very well, Professor. If it's all right with you, we don't have to take it slowly any longer as we step ourselves into a deeper relationship right now.

Asuna: Excuse me but are you serious!

Ayaka: Ohoohohoho! Of course I'm only teasing. Isn't it obvious? Hmm?

Ayaka makes a small leer at Asuna to throw her off.

Asuna: I'm not so sure about this anymore. I still don't trust her.

Konoka: Relax, she said she was kidding. I'm sure she doesn't even intend to make the next move from first base to home if you know what I mean.

Ayaka: I think we've seen enough of our garden. Would you like to see my home now?

Konoka & Asuna: Uh?

Negi: Hehe, I think that sounds like a fun idea.

Konoka & Asuna: Ah?

Ayaka: Very well. Then allow us to hurry off... into my bedroom.

Konoka: *Sweat drop* Boy, she's fast.

Asuna: H-hey! Wait a second you guys!

Ayaka escorts Negi away into the large house and stumbles upon Ayaka's luxurious bedroom.

Ayaka: This... is my bedroom!

Negi: Wow, it looks wonderful!

Konoka: Ooooh, nice.

Asuna: Hm...

Negi: It looks just like back home in Wales.

Ayaka: Hehe, does it bring back any memories of yours?

Negi: Yes.

Ayaka: I'm glad. I've had a lifestyle like this from Europe so we kept our interior design as it is.

Negi: So I see you are very well versed between Japanese and European customs.

Ayaka: Indeed. I've had this room since I was younger.

Konoka: Heh, the view hasn't changed a bit since our prime time at kinder school.

Asuna opens the door to the veranda balcony and steps out to take a view with Konoka.

Konoka: Gosh, it's so pretty.

Asuna: Yeah, I know... nothing's changed to me.

As they view out the veranda, Ayaka turns her attention back to Negi.

Ayaka: Professor, would you like some herbal tea?

Negi: Ah, yes please.

Ayaka: Hehe, I just know you love herbal tea, sir. So what kind would you like?

The butler and the housekeeper stroll in with a large stroller holding a large quantity of variations of herbal tea in jars.

Ayaka: I've gathered many variations from several different plantations so we have quite a selection even prepared for you.

Butler: We certainly do, sire. As you see, we have Rose Hip Lemon, Barbena, Dandelion, German Chamomile, Straight Funnel, Elder Flower, Surge, Apples & Cinnamon, and of course Earl Grey.

Negi: *Sweat drop* M-my goodness.

Ayaka: I had all the tea farms bought out just in case you decided to pay me a visit someday.

Asuna: Why you little show-off...

Ayaka: I've even prepared some desert for you if you like.

Another stroller comes in with variations of cake.

Butler: German Chocolate, Red Velvet, Battenberg, Tompouce, Tres Leches, and Tiramisu.

Negi: *More sweat drops* Oh my...

Konoka: Wow, it doesn't stop there. Looks good!

Asuna: Way to overdo it, princess!

Negi sips his tea elegantly as he enjoys the aroma of the tea.

Negi: Mmm... It's delicious.

Ayaka: I haven't had tea time with company in ages. It just soothes the atmosphere with such an aroma.

Negi: Smells good. My sister always used to make some for me. She loves the smell of tea.

Ayaka: Oh? You have an older sister?

Negi: *Eyes closed* Yes.

Konoka and Asuna take their sips.

Konoka: Mm, I'm glad we came after all. The place has gotten bigger. And it's nice to have company.

Negi: Yes, it is. You sure have a lot of rooms. Are all of them guest rooms?

Ayaka: They can be guest rooms but they are also bedrooms for my family when they are around.

Negi: Ahh... I also noticed a bedroom along the hallway. And it's filled with toys. Whose is it?

Asuna was about to take a sip of tea but stops so suddenly and opens one eye gently.

Ayaka: Oh that room... it doesn't belong to anyone.

Asuna: ...

Negi: Oh... really?

Ayaka: Yes...

Asuna then finishes her tea and puts it down to change the subject.

Asuna: Well anyway, since we're here and all, we might as well go swimming. That big pool looks lonely.

Konoka: Definitely.

Just as they were about to get up, the doorbell rings as both Asuna and Konoka look up to hear it and then look at each other with a small sneer and giggling.

Negi: Huh?

Ayaka: Am I expecting someone else?

Standing in the lobby is most of class 2-A.

Everyone: Hi Ayaka!

Another surprise causes Ayaka to slide on the floor at the front door in the lobby. She gets up annoyed.

Haruna: Wow, nice landing. Is it penguin season or did you catch spring fever?

Fuka and Fumika get fascinated by the mansion as they awwh in excitement and wonder off.

Fuka: Wooooow!

Fumika: What a big house.

Ayaka: Agh! What the heck are you guys doing here?

Haruna: Asuna invited us.

Ayaka: Uh?

Haruna: She thought more company couldn't be enough seeing it's just you and Negi.

Kazumi: Yeah and besides, when we heard about a pool party, we knew we couldn't just let this pass, can we?

Haruna: And score! Nice place you got!

Kazumi: I'll say. You're sure well-off.

Ayaka: I'm gonna' kill Asuna!

We see Fuka swinging onto a chandilier she somehow climbed on.

Fuka: Aaaahahahahaaahaa! Wheeeee! Hahahahaha!

Ayaka: Aaagh! Fuka, get down from there right now!

Fumika: Yeah! Quit hogging the spiny wheel!

Ayaka: It's a chandelier!

Yue, Fei Ku, Ako, Lingshen, Sakurako, and Yuna start sliding off the long stair rails having a blast laughing.

Ayaka: Hey, don't do that!

Fuka, Fumika, and Makie begin jumping on the bed in one of the guest rooms.

Ayaka: Stop jumping on the bed and get out of there!

Sakurako emerges from one of the closets with Kaede and Nodoka all in a large maid outfit that three of them fit together in.

Sakurako: Hey look what we found! Are we like the cutest maids ever?

Ayaka: Will you put that back where you found it! ?

Kazumi: So like where do you keep the caskets?

Ayaka: Nobody's dead, Kazumi!

Fei Ku emerges from another closet with a tiger rug above her pouncing on Yue, Lingshen, and Haruna with an imitating roar. Yue, Lingshen, and Haruna laugh and run while being chased by Fei Ku. Kazumi laughs and gets her camera out to take funny pictures while Ayaka chases after them to stop them.

Ayaka: Knock it off! Don't go in there! Get back here! Stop right there!

The chase drags in a short hallway where they run in and out back and forth a couple of times like a maze until Ayaka yells out loud.

Ayaka: Aaaaargh! JUST GET IN THE POOL YOU LITTLE RASCALS!

Ayaka pants in exhaustion that they finally listened and rushed off to the pool. As she sighed in relief, she then looked to her right and gasped to see a slight crack in the door. Inside the room was a rocking horse. She looked away and frowned in despair and sighed again. She yanks the door shut tight so it isn't seen again.

Half the class began running bare feet and jumped into the pool yelling in excitement. Their jump made the pool splash big and already they began to have their fun. Kaede was swimming with Sakurako and Yuna. Chizuru was relaxing on the edge talking to Natsumi, Kazumi was lying on the pool bed, and Setsuna was standing leaning against a palm tree watching casually. Then two more people running bare feeted, Asuna and Konoka, leapt into the pool.

Asuna: Yeeehaaaaw!

Konoka: Yeeaaaaah!

**SPLASH**

Ayaka comes out with Negi.

Ayaka: Sheesh... They certainly made themselves at home. Quite a bunch of hoodlums, aren't they?

Negi: Hehe, I think they're just teenage girls.

Asuna and Konoka emerge from the water.

Asuna: *Waves* Negi!

Konoka: Come on in! How about a race? Asuna's fast!

Ayaka: Such children.

Negi: Hehehe, I don't think I could win.

Asuna: Whatever! Let's race, Konoka!

Konoka: You're on!

Both swim off laughing and then began splashing each other. Negi laughs at their childish fun and then hears metallic footsteps approach behind him. He turns around and sees Chachamaru.

Negi: Oh, Chachamaru!

Steam gushes out of Chachamaru as an upgrade occurs where she is equipping herself an underwater mask breather. Its purpose is obvious for underwater breathing but also so water won't get in her systems. Her hands become narrow and fins emerge from her calves.

Negi: Is this supposed to be happening?

Satomi and Lingshen step by.

Satomi: This is our new design for her; the amazing amphibious Chachamaru!

Lingshen: We wanted to test her out in the school natatorium but our request was denied. So when we heard about the pool party, it felt like the perfect opportunity.

Negi: She's not a toy!

As others are having fun around the big pool, Akira steps up on the diving board smiling at the action and runs to jump up the diving board and dives into the deep professionally. She sneaks up behind the nearest person who is Nodoka all by herself and surprises her. Both laugh and splash water at each other while Yue watches happily. Fuka and Fumika both have their wands as they are blowing bubbles and one touch Setsuna in the cheek. She flinches a tad bit but stays on patrol alert like a lifeguard watching Asuna splashes on Konoka and laughing. Ako, Akira, Nodoka, and Yuna were having fun with the beach ball.

Ako: Don't let it fall.

The four of them laugh as Nodoka bounces it off to Akira and then to Yuna. Then Chachamaru steps up on the edge with Satomi:

Satomi: Here we go, Chachamaru! Hahaha!

Both leap in and splash heavily. Then Chachamaru emerges on a position that straightens her forward like a jet and is piled on by a couple of others who are given a ride back and forth like a motorboat. Everyone yells full of excitement and laughs and having a good time. Ayaka is then sitting with Negi on the pool beds while the water splashes on its own against the tiles like wave currents.

Ayaka: Ugh, great. I'm a babysitter.

Negi: Hahaha... sorry about all this. I can see how energetic everyone gets, especially Asuna and Konoka.

Ayaka: I know but compared to them, you sure know how to keep your composure.

Negi: Hehehe, eh quite.

Ayaka lies back and sighs in exhaustion.

Ayaka: At any case, with those two, they've always been like that since children... well; Asuna is the one who was always the quiet one when she first transferred here at Mahora Academy.

Negi: Uh, quiet? Our Asuna?

Ayaka: Yeah. She just wouldn't speak. So when I approached her, we started calling each other names and then, well... we've been at each other's throats since then.

Negi: But why? I'd always picture the two of you as closest friends.

Ayaka: Ah... hehe, don't get the wrong idea. It may seem that way to you but we're still enemies. I mean we hardly act friendly around each other but only because she never stops getting underneath my skin! We always compete at everything just to prove who's better and later, we tried to sabotage each other and then we clash for a new challenge! I swear, it never ends because she's my enemy! My Rival! My NEMESIS!

Ayaka gripes for a moment until she realizes her self-reaction and stops.

Ayaka: **Ahem** Well, why don't we just leave it at that then?

Negi: Oh, well okay.

Ayaka: Anyway Professor, I have a favor to ask you...

She blushes in the thought of the favor.

Ayaka: Umm... that is unless you'd rather not, I'd totally understand.

Negi: ...Of course I will.

Ayaka stands facing the other way blushing and with her hands on her bikini strap.

Ayaka: Would you mind... putting some sun tan oil on my back?

She unstraps it and Negi freaks out.

Negi: Uwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Ayaka lies forward on the pool bed with her bare back exposed.

Ayaka: You don't know how much I would appreciate it... professor.

Negi: U-uuhhh... I uhh don't think I know how to.

She then leans in close to Negi's disturbed face.

Ayaka: You don't know how to put on sun tan oil? Well, I guess I'll just have to demonstrate, won't I?

She grabs his arms and places him on the bed.

Ayaka: Lie down, now.

She gets rubs her hands together with the oil and starts rubbing it on his back. This makes him feel uneasy to the sensual feeling while Ayaka enjoys demonstrating to him.

Ayaka: All right, and you rub it on like this. Just like that. And it feels soooooo gooooood. See? How's that?

She is then intruded as Asuna suddenly kicks Ayaka in the face.

Asuna: You pedophile! Get off him!

Ayaka tumbles off and crashes into other pool beds and a table with an umbrella over it. She gets up with a big bruise on her cheek.

Ayaka: Ugh! Speaking of pedophiles, how is it going with you and Takahata?

Asuna: Shut your mouth! Professor Takahata is NOT a pedophile!

They get at it again and fight with their fists.

Ayaka: Oh I'm so sorry, bells! That must be such a disappointment!

Asuna: Hey, I wasn't the one oiling up a ten year old you cradle robber!

Negi: No! Not again, girls! Please stop!

Ayaka: All I was doing was a demonstration and you're always interfering at every single thing I do!

Asuna: That's because you do stupid stuff for every single thing you do!

Negi: Oh dear, what do I do...? I wish I could get those two to be friends with each other.

Konoka leans in close on Negi.

Konoka: Oh Negi, don't be so silly. They are friends. Everyone knows they've been like this since Elementary.

Negi becomes a little speechless while Konoka looks at the two of them fight.

Konoka: Because of Ayaka, Asuna was finally able to open up and talk to us. And as long as Ayaka's around with Asuna, the more fights they pick, the more she talks. It's what keeps her alive inside. And I was there to see every single thing they do together. They always take it to the extreme and compete against sports, art, racing, and a lot of crazy things that only those two are able to keep up.

Konoka giggles with eyes closed and then watches them.

Konoka: Once they're at it, there's no stopping them. That's just the way they are.

Negi remains silent and looks back at Ayaka and Asuna having their fits. Negi then smiles.

Negi: I think I see what you mean.

Both Negi and Konoka giggle at each other as they keep watching the two of them fight. Then the day drags on as most people are now relaxing on the pool bed and others are still swimming. Setsuna and Mana are lying on the bed talking to each other and Kazumi is tanning with Kaede. Makie and Ako splash each other while Akira is swimming with Chachamaru. Yuna and Misa play with the beach ball while Chizuru and Natsumi sit by the pool and have their conversation. Yue then comes out with her big umbrella fruit drink glass with a circly straw to see Nodoka sitting by herself with her arms around her legs looking at Negi enjoying himself tipping his toes in the pool. Nodoka is seen with far look expression that shows her desire to be with Negi after seeing him almost lose his job. Yue approaches next to her holding her drink.

Yue: Aren't you going to swim?

Nodoka: Uh?

Nodoka looks up at her and then cradles her head to her knees in a soft sigh. Yue joins her sitting down next to her and sipping her drink while the rest have fun swimming in the pool. Nodoka stays silent for a moment before she spoke.

Nodoka: ...I've been thinking about him a lot lately.

Yue: Huh?

Nodoka's cheeks turn pink.

Nodoka: ...I've never had a teacher someone like him whom I enjoyed with more than anyone. And when I saw him leaving, I... I got scared. I thought I was never going to see him again.

Yue smiles at her thoughts.

Yue: You sure it isn't more than friendship?

Nodoka thinks a bit and lowers her head near her knees.

Nodoka: ...I don't know.

Nodoka remains silent for a bit while Yue takes another drink from her glass. She then turns her head to look at Negi being pulled into the pool by Asuna and Konoka. Three of them, Ayaka as well, have fun splashing each other. Nodoka's cheeks turn pink as she smiles deeply over him with a yet to yearn for him. She was just very happy to see him with his class again.

Nodoka: _I'm just glad… you're staying with us, Negi…_

**Time to grab a bite!**

The pool is empty and everyone is inside eating inside the mess hall where there happens to be a large quantity of food and drinks.

Negi: Goodness, these girls have quite an appetite.

Ayaka: Hehehe, well what do you expect when they've been playing like monkeys all day. Besides, our chef is well renowned. They'd be pleasing all to adults with just a little bit of show biz. He's quite good.

Negi: Wow.

Ayaka: What about you, Professor? Aren't you hungry?

Negi: No I'm fine for the moment, thank you. But don't let me hold your hunger any longer, go ahead and eat with them.

Ayaka: Oh don't worry about me. I hardly ever eat this early. I'll tell you what, why don't we relax at the indoor pool and have some afternoon tea there.

Negi: Okay.

Asuna was about to take a bite of her food when she notices Negi walking away with Ayaka. She watches them for a moment as they leave.

Fuka: Mmm! I'm the first one done!

Fumika: And I'm second.

Fuka: You know what that means. We got the pool to ourselves!

Fumika: Yup!

Satomi: I'm full. Want to get back to what we were doing?

Lingshen: Mhmm! Let's go find Chachamaru.

The four of them leave pass the butler and race to the pool. Meanwhile, at the indoor pool, Negi and Ayaka walk by and relax by a table between them.

Negi: My, you really do have two.

Ayaka: Yes. We use it whenever it gets cold outside. That's why we also have an indoor pool.

Negi: I see. Do you use it when you have a lot of people over as well?

Ayaka: Yeah when we have a large number of guests over. Even our family reunion can get overwhelming at the number of people we have over. It's crazy it's like inviting half the world.

Negi: Hehehe.

Ayaka: Hehehe...

The housekeeper brings along a large plate of cookies.

Negi: Uh? Ahhh?

Ayaka: Professor Springfield, would you like some of my cookies? I baked them myself.

Negi: Ahhh, they look delicious! I love cookies! Out of all the snacks in the world, these are the best!

Ayaka: Hehehe, have as many as you like.

Negi: Thank you. **Crunch **Yum! Cinnamon!

Ayaka: Hmmm, I'm glad you like them. I'm trying a combination one day with cinnamon and chocolate chip. And you can be the first to try it and see how it tastes.

Negi: Sounds great! I'd like to try it someday.

The housekeeper also brings Ayaka the tea set tray and leaves them alone.

Ayaka: And this is made from a new blend I'm experimenting with. Since I cultivated these herbs, I don't really know how it tastes so you'll have to tell me if it's good.

Negi: You've invented your own kind of tea? That's amazing. But I shouldn't be surprised. If there's anything you're not good at, I haven't seen it.

Negi takes his sip of tea.

Negi: It's wonderful. You have quite an amazing talent, Ayaka. Uh?

Ayaka stares passively at Negi.

Ayaka: Well... you sure are pretty amazing yourself, Professor. You're our fearless leader, you know?

Negi then blushes and pokes his fingers together due to the flattery.

Negi: Ehehe, not so fearlessly actually. When I first arrived here, all I could think of is how much I miss my sister.

Ayaka: Neg... I mean, Professor?

Negi: Yes?

Ayaka: Uh... Mmmm...

Negi: What is it?

Ayaka hesitates for a moment and then grabs Negi's face in for a hug to her bosoms.

Ayaka: My poor darling... I hate to see you miss your sister so much... So I was wondering...

Negi suffocates a little being smothered between her breasts while she's wearing a bikini.

Ayaka: Can I... be your big sister instead?

Negi: Uhh...?

Meanwhile back outside, Chachamaru appears to be jetting through the water very fast like a motor boat. Satomi, who is controlling her with a remote full of buttons and two joysticks, continues the field testing of Chachamaru.

Lingshen: Good, good. Now let's see a little bit of speed.

Satomi increases Chachamaru's speed with a couple of button pressing and she exceeds as fast as a sea blaster. She then starts writing down the stats down on her notepad.

Fumika: Wow! That's cool!

Satomi: She exceeded 40 knots. I'd say she's coming around quite nicely.

Fuka: So that remote controls Chachamaru?

Satomi: Uh huh. Watch.

She moves the joystick as Chachamaru makes a U-turn.

Fuka: Cool!

Lingshen: All right. Let's test the modifications we made. I want to see her lift off.

Satomi: All right.

Fuka: Huh? Hey, I bet that button's really important.

She pushes the red one.

Satomi: No! Don't touch that!

Fuka: Aah?

Chachamaru's eyes begin to show 0s and 1s as she shifts left and right uncontrollably.

Chachamaru: Warning; Berserker mode activated.

Lingshen: That's not good!

Fumika: What does berserker mode do?

Lingshen: Well you see, it was meant for when she is in danger so developing that mode would make her remain in that state. But don't worry, she'll soon snap out of it as soon as all living creatures within a hundred mile radius are dead... and all vegetations are eradicated.

Fuka & Fumika: Waaaaaahh?

Chachamaru approaches toward Satomi, Lingshen, Fuka, and Fumika.

Satomi: She's headed this way. MOVE!

Satomi shoves Fumika out of the way and Lingshen carries Fuka the other way, Chachamaru lifts off from the water after a large crash from bumping off the tiles and heads toward the large glass windows.

Ayaka: Agh! What was that?

Negi: Did something crash?

Chachamaru breaks through the glass window creating a large crashing noise just above where Ayaka and Negi are. In slow-mo., all the glass pieces are falling from place and some are about to fall on Ayaka and Negi. As Ayaka and Negi noticed after looking up, Negi quickly reacted and pushes himself with Ayaka using wind magic stealthily to avoid the glass falling on them. Chachamaru dives into the water and roams around in circles. Negi helps Ayaka up.

Negi: Are you all right?

Ayaka: Y-yes.

Asuna and Konoka come out after hearing the crash.

Asuna: What was that?

Konoka: Nothing good!

Satomi and Lingshen come through the broken window.

Asuna: Satomi?

Konoka: Lingshen?

Ayaka: What the hell is that thing in my pool?

Lingshen: It's Chachamaru! She's gone in berserk mode!

Negi: She what? Aagh!

Chachamaru lifts up again and aims for the crowd.

Asuna: Ahh!

Konoka: Uhh?

Ayaka: Eeeeh!

Negi: Waaah!

Satomi: Eeeee!

Lingshen: ...Uh?

Chachamaru approaches a close up and everything blacks out and a loud crash is heard. As it clears up, we see see Satomi, Lingshen, and Chachamaru standing before Ayaka bowing very apologetic. And the rest of the entire class is at the scene.

Satomi & Lingshen: We're so sorry.

Chachamaru: I apologize as well, Ayaka.

Ayaka: ...

Lingshen: Good thing I remembered that voice command.

Satomi: Of course if we remembered it earlier, you'd still have a window. Hehe...

Ayaka: *Nerve struck* Grrrr... Ugh! This is just perfect! From the moment I saw Asuna at my door, I should've known something bad was going to happen.

Asuna: What! How can you blame this one on me!

Ayaka: You've been ruining my day ever since I woke up! Since before I woke up! And not to mention in our fight earlier, interfering in my personal life!

Asuna: Huh! Don't blame your depression on me! Go talk to your shrink about it!

Ayaka: There's nothing wrong with my therapist. And I never get depressed! *Looks down* ...Except maybe today.

Asuna was silent for a second.

Asuna: ... **Sigh** Okay, fine. Whatever, I get it. I'll leave. Come on, everyone. Let's start packing up.

Everyone turns and leaves Ayaka alone to start getting their things to leave. Ayaka stops for a second with her bells ringing.

Asuna: I'm sorry... about today... and for calling you a pedophile. I take it back... for today.

Ayaka: ...

Negi: Umm Asuna?

Asuna: Negi? Why don't you stay here and take care of things?

Negi: Y-you're sure?

Asuna: Yeah. I'll see you back in the dorms later.

She walks away and leaves Negi behind. Ayaka watches them leave while being silent. Konoka goes up to Asuna.

Konoka: You sure about this?

Asuna: It's fine...

As they left, Negi turns his attention back to Ayaka.

Negi: I'm sorry, Ayaka. I feel awful. You didn't deserve this.

Ayaka: Please don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry for the unusual way I acted.

Negi: No... you didn't.

Ayaka: *Turns other way* ...My relationship with Asuna has always been this bad because all we seem to do is fight and argue. To be honest, today I wanted to relax because she's always been on my mind and it's been causing me some problems. And when you showed up, I was totally surprised. It... really made me happy to see you.

She then sighs in disappointment.

Ayaka: But in the end, I guess I just wasn't feeling well today for... some reason.

Negi: That's why I decided to come by and visit you.

Ayaka: Huh?

Negi: Actually, it was Asuna's idea.

Ayaka: Ah?

Negi: She told me before that you had a little brother, one about my age. She's the one who asked me to come by to cheer you up.

Ayaka was silent for a moment and looked up to see Asuna still walking away until she was out of sight. This causes Ayaka to have a flashback to when she and Asuna were little. Young Asuna was in her house one day looking around the big hall until she sees a door that was open. She went inside and looked around the play room filled with toys and a rocking horse. She touches the rocking horse and Ayaka strolls in and asks.

Young Ayaka: What are you doing?

She didn't respond except her curiosity shows enough.

Young Ayaka: Fine. Since I'm bored, I'm going to fill you in on a little secret and you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Young Asuna: Okay...

Young Ayaka: Pretty soon, i'm going to have a little baby brother. This is his room and I got to pick out his wall paper. Only one more month until he gets here and I'll be his sister. We'll play piano together, and I'll let him ride my pony, and it'll be perfect. Hehehehehe.

Then at the hospital, Young Ayaka was crying in front of her father.

Young Ayaka: What do you mean I can't see him?

Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Young Ayaka: Why can't I?

Father: I'm so sorry, Ayaka.

She was sobbing as the father embraces her with a hug and he feels sad too. Young Asuna was popping her head out to see Young Ayaka sad and crying. She remains silent for the unfortunate news. And at the mansion while the sun is going down, Ayaka refuses to eat her supper due to her depression.

Butler: Miss Ayaka, you really must try to eat something. This isn't healthy.

Young Ayaka: I'm not hungry.

Young Ayaka then wonders down the hall and looks at her brother's room totally empty. Tears continue rolling down her cheek as she rests her head against the door still mourning her loss. Just then, Young Asuna teases her by sticking her tongue at her.

Young Asuna: Crybaby!

It suddenly touches her nerve as she looks back at her. Young Asuna runs off and provokes Ayaka to chase after her.

Young Asuna: You look ugly when you cry, you know that?

Young Ayaka: Everyone cries! Shut up you jerk! Besides, what do you know? You look ugly all the time!

Young Asuna laughs that causes Ayaka to be fueled with more desire to get her.

Young Ayaka: Get back here so I can wring your neck!

Housekeeper 1: Awwww hehehe. Look at her now.

Housekeeper 2: She looks alive again. I was so worried about her.

Young Asuna laugh with Young Ayaka as they appear to hit it off fine. The door to her brother's room closes tightly and ends the flashback where Ayaka smiles with a small tear coming out of her.

Ayaka: I see...

The tear rolls down off her cheek and drops to the floor. Negi notices her and looks up to see her like that.

Ayaka: ...Today would've been my little brother's birthday.

Negi: ...

Ayaka: She... she remembered everything... even after all these years, she… she still thinks she can just bring everybody over here just to cheer me up? No, that girl is nothing but evil.

We have another flashback but back toward the first day of classes where Asuna approaches fights with Ayaka.

Asuna: Okay, that's it! YOU DIE!

Another…

Ayaka: What are you, like 5?

Asuna: No, that's your IQ score you moron!

And another one…

Ayaka: News flash, Professor Takahata prefers blonde than all women.

Asuna: Grrrrrr, jerk! Let's see how they like you when you're bald!

Both have their fights and it ends the flashback again.

Ayaka: Such a violent monkey! Lawless anarchist! And... a-and...

She sniffs and starts to wipe her tear away.

Ayaka: Heh... unbelievable friend she is...

Negi: ...Hehehe, oh Ayaka. She really does care, you know?

Ayaka: ...Yeah, …I do know.

Ayaka smiles at him and Negi smiles back and finishes what he was saying to her.

Negi: Anyway about earlier, I wouldn't mind being your little brother for today. I'll treat you just like Nekane! Just ask me anything you like!

Ayaka: ...Anything?

Negi: Yes, anything.

Ayaka: Hehe... thank you, Professor Negi.

Negi: Oh, call me Negi.

Ayaka: Hehe, okay then Negi. Shall we continue where we left off?

Negi: Uhh, left off from where? Wha? What are you doin-Waaah!

Ayaka was about to tackle him which causes Negi to fall on the bed pool but Ayaka stops.

Ayaka: Hehehe, just kidding, Negi.

Negi: O-oh, hehe...

Ayaka: Unless... you like being tickled, do you? Hahahaha!

Negi tries resisting but doesn't as Ayaka tickles him a lot on the pool bed and makes him laugh about it. Ayaka laughs too having the time of her life treating Negi like she would treat her little brother the way she wanted... very playful and fun. Both laugh at their moments, Ayaka gives Negi the remaining of the tour of her estate, both enjoy running around the garden having fun, and both were baking cookies together. They were making Ayaka's idea of the chocolate chip and cinnamon combination. Both had fun cooking, licking the bowl, and eating it together and drinking tea and milk. Finally it was bed time. Both slept together one time and it was a wonderful time.

The next day, it was the evening. Negi had already spent 24 hours with Ayaka and had a great time doing everything together. It was truly Ayaka's chance to spend the whole day with Negi and both had fun. Now Negi finally returned to the dorm room to see Konoka and Asuna. Asuna was smiling over a photo of how she and Ayaka were young and posed like they glared at each other very mean like. Negi strolled inside.

Negi: I'm home!

Konoka: Hi, Negi! Welcome back. Did you have fun with Ayaka?

Negi: Yes I did. Thanks. Hello, Asuna.

Asuna: Hey. So, how did it go?

Negi: Good.

Asuna: Anything happened?

Negi: No, but... Ayaka said she's sorry.

Asuna: Oh yeah?

Negi: Yeah.

Asuna: M'kay. Thanks.

Negi: Mhmm.

Konoka prepared dinner for Negi's arrival and Asuna joins in. While Negi finishes writing on his class roster, he puts it down and joins in. Next to Ayaka's picture, he wrote 'Asuna's Best Friend' and 'Big Sister for a day.'

**That's one summer break that ended well after all, as well as this episode!**


	18. I Hope Our Friendship Will Be Eternal

It's the middle of a lovely evening where birds are singing and flying about. While it is still daylight, we see Negi Springfield running toward the light post where he was to meet with two people today. Right when he made his destination, he noticed his shoes are untied so he kneels down to tie them. Right when he got back up, something fell out of his pocket. He looked down and picked it up. He looks at it and it appears to be the pactio card of Asuna holding a sword. He remembers the moment they kissed and his face turns red. He puts the card close to his lips and he looks up to think of the moment before his two escorts arrived.

Asuna & Konoka: Heeey, Negiii!

Negi yelped and turned with a slightly red face to see Asuna with Chamo and Konoka in their casual outdoor clothing; Asuna in jeans and Konoka in a long shirt with sleeves on. They approach Negi and Chamo leaps down and around Asuna's shoulder.

Asuna: Sorry for the wait. Ya ready to go?

Negi: Uhh, mmm yes... I am.

Asuna: Whoa, why're you red all of a sudden?

Negi: Ah, no it-it's nothing.

Konoka: Hehe, you feeling all right?

Negi: Yes, I'm fine. I just haven't been out with you two regularly in casual clothing.

Konoka: Hehe, you like it? It's nice to be without a school uniform for a change, isn't it?

Asuna: Yup. And today, I promised to take you out shopping.

She then notices Negi holding something in his hand.

Asuna: Hey, what'cha got there?

Negi: Um n-nothing.

Konoka notices the card on Negi's hand and closes in on him.

Konoka: Heeeey, is that a tarot card?

Negi: Uhh...

Konoka: Can I see it?

Konoka's fingers found their way to his card and let it snatch off his hand to take a close look at it. It has filled her sight with such fascinating wonders. She's never seen a card like that and it makes her drawn to its design. Konoka gasps at it with astounishment.

Konoka: Aaaaaaaah woooooooow, this is so cute! And it has Asuna on it? Aaawww, she looks so cool! Where'd you make this?

Asuna: Let me see that.

She takes a look and Chamo peeks over Asuna's head and remembers clearly but not Asuna.

Asuna: Hey, it IS me. Where'd you make this? I don't remember dressed like that!

Negi: W-well you see... umm...

Negi tries to pull Asuna away from Konoka for a whispering conversation.

Negi: You sure you don't remember when we got this?

Asuna: No not really. Why, do you?

Negi: This is when we made that cont...

They both noticed Konoka trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Asuna: Konoka? Do you mind?

Konoka: Hehe, I guess you two appear to be closer than I thought. For Negi to make such a beautiful card of Asuna and carry it around all the time like that seems to me you're boy-

Negi: N-NO I AM NOT!

Konoka giggles hard and Asuna sighs.

Asuna: All right, all right! Forget it! Come on you two! Let's go already! Let's go shopping!

**Get ready for a long weekend and a long episode of moments as soon as openings clear out!**

The shopping district; full of people chatting, walking, and shopping. Konoka, Asuna, and Negi are walking together around while Negi is enjoying himself looking at all sorts of shopping markets. Stopping by at the Academy Co-op Store shows a huge variety of clothes, hats, and bags for school trips. It is filled with other students shopping for clothes and other stuff. Asuna is enjoying herself looking at clothes while Konoka is picking boy clothes out for Negi. Negi stands while Konoka stretches the sleeves out to measure Negi's arms so she'd be able to determine his size. She picked out another cute shirt she thinks would look good on Negi and performs the previous task.

Konoka: Look, Negi! This one looks cute! Doesn't it?

Negi: Hehe, yeah.

Konoka: I think this suits you well, don't you think so too?

Negi: Hehehe, I think I like what I have on right now.

Konoka: Aww come on! We don't get to go out like this every day, you know? Especially when summer vacation's almost over and we start school pretty soon. Besides, everyone needs more clothes.

She grabs a pile and hands them to Negi.

Konoka: Here, try these on while I find some more cute ones. Hehehe!

Negi: Ehehe, okay.

Konoka walks around the aisle excited about the next cute shirts she found for Negi. Asuna is looking at a set of traveling bags. As she recalls for Negi trying to assemble a school field trip to Kyoto, she manages to get one in case the trip is approved. Meanwhile, we see Chamo snooping around to peek at the girl's changing rooms and gets all excited.

Chamo: Oooh yeah! Show me the holy sight! Whaaa!

Suddenly, a stack of clothes fell in front of him as he falls back and on the floor.

Chamo: Oww... Who thought it'd be busy on a day like today.

He looks up and sees school supplies and uniforms on sale.

Chamo: Ohh, right. Hmm?

Chamo looks up and sees Negi walking by carrying a stack of clothes and starts heading to the changing room. Chamo gets up and leaps up onto the nearest furniture.

Chamo: That sure is a large selection. You going for fashion wars?

Negi: Hehehe, no. Konoka picked out a lot of these for me to try on.

Chamo: You sure got like a knack for even appearing attractive.

Negi pulls the curtains close as he removes his shirt to try out one of the shirts Konoka gave him to try on. He removed his current shirt and Chamo crawls in the changing room.

Chamo: Hey Negi.

Negi: What is it, Chamo?

Chamo: I was just thinking...

Negi: Thinking of what?

Chamo was silent for a moment until he spills it out.

Chamo: I think you should make another pactio with someone.

Negi tripped and fell back from hearing the pactio subject brought back to his mind and his face turned red again.

Chamo: Whoa, you okay there, bro?

Negi: W-w-what are you saying!

Chamo: We still need to be ready for the next danger. And we can't rule out the possibility of someone like that vampire chick turning up again. It could be a newer threat, maybe ten times worse. It's always good to have backup ready so it would be better if you have more contracts!

Negi: But I... I'm fine with just Asuna. I'm not ready for another yet.

Chamo: Negster, Negster... you still don't get it, do you? Just listen to what your elders have to say and even your friends. Sometimes when you're in trouble, it's always good to have help when you need it. And sometimes it's always good to try something new every day. While you're still young, you should try everything out at least once! Before you know it, it'd be the end of your childhood before you get all uptight about kissing girls. Besides, how else do you think your old man got his name 'The Thousand Master?' I even heard he made a thousand contracts with a thousand girls!

Negi: Eeehh? He did?

Chamo: Yeah! He did, he really did! _Not really..._ But what I'm saying is that's why you gotta' do it to catch up to him if you want to get stronger!

Negi pulls out his pactio card to look at it and think.

Negi: But... Mmm... I'm not sure though...

Konoka: Neeegi, I'm all done! How are you doing in there?

Konoka takes a teensy peek inside and Negi yelps.

Konoka: Need any help? Ooh, sorry.

Negi: Ah n-no I-I-I'm fine. I uhh really like this shirt.

Konoka: Really? Cuz' I got more for you to try.

Konoka comes in and places another big pile next to his other pile. A large sweat drop appears on his head.

Negi: M-my...

Konoka smiles at him and then notices the card he's holding and closes in on it.

Konoka: **Gasp** Is that the same card from before? Awww! Can I have another look at it, please?

Negi: Uh s-sure...

Negi hands it to Konoka and she starts adoring the card a lot.

Konoka: Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwww, it's so cuuuuuuuute! Negi, do you think you can you make one for me too?

Negi: Eh, uhh well...

Chamo: Pssst! Here's your big chance, Negi. Go for it.

Negi: Mmmm...

Negi thinks for a minute and becomes hesitant before he speaks but his face remains red for a while.

Negi: Umm... I-I can make one for you too... Konoka.

Konoka: Eh? Really?

His fingers poke each other while he flutters.

Negi: There's just... one condition...

Konoka: Huh?

He remains silent for a bit while his face stays red and keeps fluttering while his fingers keep poking each other.

Negi: ...I-in order for it to come out, y-you have to... k-kiss... me...

Konoka: ...Aaaah?

Negi suddenly puts his arm behind his head and laughs.

Negi: Ah, Ehehe I'm sorry, I was just kidding. There's really no need to do that. Besides, there's no way you'd agree so suddenly to something like that, right? Ahahahahaha...

Konoka: Kiss you? Sure. If it's just that, I don't mind.

Negi: Waaaah?

Konoka: Hmm?

Negi stammers panicky.

Konoka: **Gasp** But then...

Konoka turns red while she grapples on the curtains and looks at him perverted.

Konoka: Does that mean you've already kissed Asuna...? You have, haven't you? Hmmm?

Negi: N-no! I... I mean...!

Konoka: Hehe, I never knew you would claim her more than your guardian. Hehehe...

Negi stammers while being flustered. He couldn't escape the fact he did kiss her and it's the only easiest way to make a pactio. Meanwhile, Asuna is looking for Konoka and Negi around the aisles.

Asuna: Hey Konokaaaa! Negiiii? Where are you?

She looks left and right.

Asuna: Maybe they're at the changing rooms.

As she walks in that direction, Konoka approaches Negi in a corner and close to his body mildly seductively. She places her arms at his hip and cheek, ready for her private moment with bright red faced and heart-beating Negi as her face gets a little closer to his while he keeps fluttering.

Konoka: Hehe, all right, Negiiiii. I'm ready.

Konoka giggles lightly.

Negi: Uuuuuhh Konoka?

Konoka lifts her knees in between his legs and closes in on his face with more seductive and with her eyes closed.

Konoka: Don't be shy. I'll be very gentle.

Negi: I Uhh think we'd better stop. A-after all, Asuna might find us. Plus, I-I-I-I I'm not ready for a kiss...

Konoka: Aww but It's not fair that Asuna gets to keep you all to herself.

Just then, Asuna approaches closer to the changing room.

Asuna: Hey Konoka, are you in there?

She approaches closer due to no response.

Asuna: Konoka?

No answer yet until she heard giggling and panicky squirming.

Konoka: Hehe, come on Negi. It won't hurt.

Asuna gets closer in and Konoka, inside changing room, gets within inches to his face and her eyes become passionate and she whispers.

Konoka: Now hold still.

Konoka puckers her lips to lay one on Negi while he wails softly in fear of his private kissing booth. Asuna was about to lift the curtain aside to take a look inside.

Asuna: Konoka, what are you doin-ah! ?

Konoka: Mmmmmm...

With no hesitation, her hands cup Negi's cheeks and then lays a smooch on his bright red cheek. Asuna stood surprised watching Konoka's kiss while Negi froze as he lost himself in the feeling as if he burst up.

Chamo: Great! PACTIO!

Konoka: Huh?

Just when it couldn't get any hotter and passionate, there was Chamo behind Konoka and unleashed the magic circle he drew earlier. Konoka closes her eyes due to the magic that bellows tough wind that is causing Konoka's long hair to blow upward while the flashing light seals the contract made between her and Negi.

Asuna: Hey! What the heck is going on here?

Just like the last time, it created another card from thin air magically. And Konoka opens her eyes to see the card right before her. She reaches for it to see it while the picture is trying to appear.

Konoka: Waaahh... Wooooow! It appeared; like magic! Ooh, I can't wait to see what I look like.

The card clears from the blank brightness and reveals Konoka's worst picture of herself which looks more like a doodle than a real one. She wears a cloak and a sorcerer's hat while holding a staff. It appears to be a white mage outfit but a silly looking one.

Konoka: Uhh?

Konoka appears speechless but then laughs at the design.

Konoka: Pfffft hahahaha! Negi, why is this so badly drawn? Hahaha! I look really silly! Hahaha! This looks totally different from Asuna's card.

She hands the card to him laughing still but calms down later and wipes some tears out of her eyes. Negi takes a look at it.

Negi: Huh... I guess... it has to be a proper kiss in order for it to look better.

Konoka's reaction looked a lil' shocked when learning it had to be lips to lips for it to come out right.

Konoka: Eh! ? REALLY?

The card suddenly vanishes from Negi's hands and trails of clouds leave its path.

Negi: Ah! Oooh, it disappeared.

Konoka: Awwwwww! My card!

Konoka takes a rash action to try and get another card by pushing Negi against the wall to kiss him again.

Konoka: Okay, one more time! Let's try it one more time, Negi!

Tries puckering her lips again and Asuna's hand was on Konoka's forehead to break her away from Negi's lips.

Negi: Waaaaahh!

Asuna: H-hey, hey, hey now slow down! Konoka! Stop!

Konoka: Come on, just once more! Pretty please?

Chamo: Rats! Another to the cheek. We get two duds and one probationary... which means 50,000 ermine bucks. Looks like it won't cut it. I'll have to think of another plan to make the real deal.

Asuna appears behind Chamo from overhearing his self-conversation only to know he was the mastermind. She appears to be cracking her knuckles right about now.

Asuna: I see...

Chamo: Ah?

Asuna: You're the mastermind of this whole farce, huh?

Chamo: Uhh... ah...

Asuna wails her fist on Chamo which sends him flying away. Chamo screams and Asuna grunts hard in her hit.

Asuna: YOU WEASLE!

Meanwhile, the day was gone already as they appear to be coming home with shopping bags in their hands. Negi is wiping his cheek gently from the feel of Konoka's lips while Asuna has a hold on Chamo by the colar of his coat.

Asuna: The next time you try something like this again, you won't see the sunlight as long as you live.

Chamo: Ugh!

Negi puts his palm on his cheek.

Negi: Ehh... Maybe on the cheek was good enough for me...

Asuna: Konoka, remember you have an appointment.

Konoka: Aaaaaaaaawww, I want a card too!

Asuna: And no more private shows for Negi!

Konoka groans as she looks down and then looks to her side to see Negi. She walks close by to Negi away from Asuna to whisper in his ear.

Konoka: Hey...

Negi: Huh?

Konoka: When I come back and we're all alone again, I'll give you a proper kiss. Ok?

Negi: Uh...

Konoka smiles eyes closed and giggles. She then steps aside to give all her stuff to Asuna and walks away happily. Negi turns red and ponders of the though Konoka told him.

Negi: _Oh boy... It feels like it's going to be a long weekend somehow..._

As the day goes by, It's already the evening as it appears to be dark already but it is still early. The dorms are quiet but some of the lights are still on. One of them, no surprise there, is Asuna's room where Negi appears to be experimenting with some kind of chemistry. Right before we see the calendar that says today is April 19th, Negi was testing both catalysts filled with unknown kinds of liquid and he is about to pour in a new kind of substance before Chamo sneaks up behind his shoulder and surprises him.

Chamo: Negster!

Negi: Ahh!

He pours a little too much and the catalyst erupts with purple smoke.

Negi: Don't scare me like that, Chamo!

Chamo: What are you doing, bro? Summer vacation is almost over and you're here working? Come on, let's live it up!

Chamo leaps onto the small table where Negi puts his beakers down and he takes out a stack of cards.

Chamo: This is a Japanese card game I picked up along the way. It's called Hanafuda! Check it out!

Negi takes the cards and looks at both sides of each card.

Negi: Ooooh, colorful pictures.

Chamo: Asuna, come play with us! The more people we got-Ah? She's sleepin'?

Asuna is groaning in her sleep and turns the other way.

Asuna: It's after 9, you guys go on without me.

Chamo leaps up onto the bed near her.

Chamo: Come oooooon. Summer vacation's nearly over. Let's stay up late.

Asuna: Go away. School may be out right now but I still have to deliver newspapers in the morning and I need to be awake to do it.

Chamo: Newspapers?

Negi: Her part time job. Haven't you ever wondered why she always gets up at the crack of dawn?

Chamo: Not really. I thought she was just going out for the exercise.

Moments pass and we see Asuna's pink bear clock ticking and it is already 9:45. While Negi and Chamo play hanafuda, they hear the door open and close.

Konoka: I'm home.

Negi: Oh, welcome back Konoka.

Konoka: Hi, Negi.

She walks by with a lovely green kimono.

Negi: ...Had fun?

Konoka: I didn't expect it to be so late.

She places some folders on the couch and slowly turns around as she brushes her hair with her hand and reacts so exhausted from being out so late. This sets Negi's mood to a blushing matter to see her in a kimono for the first time.

Chamo: A... A... A Japanese kimono!

Negi: Konoka, it looks absolutely beautiful!

Konoka: You think so? Heh, why thank you Negi.

Konoka sits down on the couch and places her hand on her sash tied tightly around her waist.

Konoka: Ahhhh, this sash... it's so tight. Negi, do you think you can do me a favor and help me take this off?

Negi: W-what?

Konoka: It's too difficult all by myself. I need a second person to help me out.

Negi: Then why don't you ask Asuna?

She looks up the bed to see her sleeping.

Konoka: Uhh, no no. She has to get up early. We shouldn't wake her up.

Negi: Eh... b-but...

Konoka: I'm begging you, Negi. Please help. Won't you, pretty please?

Negi finally agrees to her favor and tries to help out... while blindfolded. While she stands there, Negi tries to undo her sash while Chamo wags his tail excitedly back and forth.

Konoka: That's right. Now just remove this belt.

Negi: This one?

Konoka: No, this one.

Chamo explodes in ecstasy with pink smoke, or red blood, coming out of his nose. The sash finally drops to the floor and Negi takes his blindfold off.

Negi: Konoka if you don't mind me asking, I was just wondering how come you're wearing a kimono?

Konoka: I had a marriage meeting today.

Negi: What? A marriage meeting? Are you getting married?

Konoka: Hehehe, no. I'm still in middle school, silly.

Konoka reaches for Negi's beaker on the table to look at.

Negi: Then why is it you're having these marriage meetings?

Konoka: **Sigh** It's because my grandfather is arranging them for me ever since I reached middle school. It's sort of becoming his hobby and he's always recommending people to me left and right. These marriage meetings are for helping me to find my future husband.

Negi: Your future husband? Whom does Dean Kanoe recommend you marrying exactly?

Konoka fills the table with all documents of recommended male adults for Konoka to marry.

Konoka: Here, I've got so many pictures of guys my grandfather picked for me.

Negi lifts his blindfold and takes some photos to look at as well as Konoka.

Nego: Oh wow. These people look amazing. Some of them happen to be lawyers and doctors.

Konoka: Yeah, but... I don't really like any of them. It's not just the huge age gap part, I don't even know these people.

She tosses the folders.

Negi: Hmm...

Konoka sits on the desk looking out the window.

Konoka: And that's the main problem, you know? I mean... We're all still children. It's still too early for us to choose a partner we'll be with for the rest of our lives.

Negi was silent for a moment.

Negi: Partner...

He flashbacks briefly on when he and Nodoka almost made their first pactio.

Negi: ...Yes ...yes, you're right.

Konoka: I keep telling him it's too early but he insists on having these marriage meetings. He arranges at least one of them for me every season.

Negi: Ah...

Konoka kneels down fast and grabs his shoulders when his blindfold slides back down to cover his eyes.

Konoka: I keep begging him not to but he won't listen to me!

Negi: Please! I'm not judging you!

Konoka: Like I said, I'm still just a middle schooler! I should be thinking about my studies, not whom I'm going to marry!

She then gets up and steps back to the desk again and brushes her hair away with her hand.

Konoka: Anyway, my family is way too protective. They say it is just too dangerous for a girl to be on her own and they worry about me.

Negi: Y-yes I understand. But uh... K-Konoka? Where'd you go? Are you all right?

Konoka giggles hard while Chamo looks at her strange tipsy behavior.

Konoka: Hehehahaha, i'm perfectly fine. I have the heart of a flea.

Negi: Konoka, I don't understand you.

Chamo: Ah? Negi, take your blind fold off!

Negi: Eh! I can't. A refined gentleman would never do such a thing-

Chamo: I'm not talking about that! Look at what she's holding!

Negi: Eh?

He removes his blindfold and notices Konoka holding a beaker filled with unknown liquid about nearly empty. He notices and looks at his table.

Negi: Oh no!

Konoka gulps down the last of the liquid.

Konoka: Hahaha! Negi, this juice is terrible. It's not very sweet at all. Such a strange drink. Oh, I have to tell Yue about it. Say, where'd I put that silly old phone anyway, huh?

Konoka giggles hard in a tipsy tone, throws the beaker down and reaches for Asuna's pink bear alarm clock and puts it to her ear as a phone.

Konoka: Haha, hello Konoka? It's me, Yue! You'll never guess this drink she had.

Chamo: Was that some sort of magic potion she guzzled down?

Negi: It was just a catalyst so it shouldn't really have any altering effects on her.

Konoka: Negiiiii.

Negi: Waaaaaaah!

Konoka tackles Negi down on the ground and huggles him.

Konoka: Negi, you're so soft and warm.

Negi: W-wait a minute! Konoka!

Konoka gets up and hovers over Negi.

Konoka: When I get married, I want it to be to a man as brave as you. You'll be quite handsome when you grow up... with big beautiful eyes and lushes lips.

Negi could almost panic as Konoka teases him getting close to his mouth but giggles and continues snuggling him.

Konoka: Hehehe, Kyaaah! Oooooh foreigners just make me so crazy!

Negi: Uwwaaaaah, Konoka please stop!

Konoka continues snuggling him on the ground while still tipsy while Chamo blows away one of his cigarettes.

Chamo: Ahh young love...

The night ends and its morning already as Asuna is barely waking up. Her hand appears to be holding air as she tries to move it and realizes the lights still on.

Asuna: Uh? Mmm... The light's still on?

She wipes her eyes and yawns.

Asuna: So sleepy...

She looks down the bed and her eyes pop open at shock.

Asuna: Waaah...! ?

The entire bedroom is thrashed with clutter everywhere and her alarm clock broken.

Asuna: Wha... what the hell happened here!

Asuna notices on the floor Konoka sleeping while snuggling with Negi next to her. She talks in her sleep while still tipsy from her drink.

Konoka: Mmmm... Negi...

Asuna: Konoka! What are you doing with Negi on the floor?

Asuna gets out of bed and kneels down to wake her up.

Asuna: Konoka! Konoka!

Konoka then turns to Asuna while still asleep, reaches for her and pulls her face close to hers.

Konoka: Mmm, let's get married. Kiss me.

Asuna: Wha?

Asuna places her palm on her mouth and tries to back away from her face.

Asuna: Ewww, hey! Now get a hold of yourself! Stop!

Suddenly, Asuna's phone rings and she answers it.

Asuna: Hello? Kagurazaka here... yes... yes... huh? What? It's already seven? Uh, yes y-yes yes I'm so sorry! I-no no no no no it's all right, I'll leave soon. Yes, yes I'll be right there!

Outside, Asuna rushes straight to work and runs for it like her life is at stake.

Asuna: Ooooooooooh I'm late! I am soooooo laaaaaaaaaate!

They are left in the room to sleep in a new position where Konoka has her arms wrapped around Negi while his head is sleeping on Konoka's breasts. Chamo was asleep on Konoka's legs but rolls over and falls on the floor still sleeping. Rough all nighter, eh?

**How will you get through the rest of the day feeling guilty? Find out after the break!**

After another fade transition, we cut to the city where it is the same day as today. It is sunny, bright, and lively because the shopping district is filled with many people.

Sakurako: Whoohoo! What a beautiful day!

Misa: You are so right!

There appears Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka together in their awesome casual clothing. Sakurako and Misa both spin enthusiastically with excitement on what to spend on their last days of summer.

Sakurako: All right, girls! Let's hit it for a karaoke shop! I've been holding back since 7 in the morning!

Misa: All right! I'm gonna' sing my heart out!

Madoka just walks by regularly and with no enthusiasm.

Madoka: Calm down...

Three of them walk together downtown. Both except Madoka look around excited nonstop on what to do.

Madoka: It's our last summer weekend and you want to waste it inside a dark claustrophobic karaoke bar? No way! We're here to shop for clothes and swimwear and that's final. You know, I don't have much to spend. So if we fool around like we always do, then we're gonna...

She spots the two in front of an ice cream parlor.

Sakurako: One bitter melon crepe!

Misa: Make that two, please!

Madoka: HEY YOU TWO! I'M TALKING OVER HERE!

The three hit it off while walking around town.

Madoka: Ugh! Whatever, give me some. I'm freakin' starving!

Sakurako: Okay fine! Help yourself! Get as fat as you want!

Madoka: Ugh! This IS really bitter.

Sakurako: Hey look! Look! That dress is so cute! Don't you think it would look good on me? Would I be like one of those famous local tourisms?

Misa: Dream on! Hahaha!

Three continue to walk around and appear to be passing by a karaoke shop where a guy is standing there.

Guy: Hey there, girls. You interested in Karaoke? We have exclusive deals going on. How about it?

Madoka: Sorry, we've got errands to run.

Sakurako: We'll come back later for sure!

Misa: Yeah, we totally will. We want to sing as many songs as we can!

Guy: Hahaha, I like your enthusiasm, girls. Here, you two can have these. Invite another friend and you each can sing 5 free songs.

He hands both coupons to the karaoke bar.

Sakurako: No way!

Misa: Awesome!

Madoka: Hey hurry up, you guys!

Misa: Coming!

Sakurako: Hey, will you be open till later?

Guy: Sure will. We close around 11 PM. There'll be plenty of time to come back when you've finished shopping.

Sakurako: Awesome. Thank you!

Misa: Yeah thanks! We'll be back for sure!

Guy: Take your time, girls. Have a blast!

Both leave and the guy waves them. Misa walks ahead while excited and Sakurako walks beside Madoka.

Sakurako: I can't wait! Let's hurry up so we can get back here!

Madoka: We have all day, would you just relax already? Let's shop for a while and when we have everything we need-

Sakurako: Then it's off to the karaoke bar! Ooooh man! We never get to get out of Mahora! It's the perfect day and I'm already having so much fun!

Madoka: Ah jeez. I would too if it wasn't always the same things we usually do.

Misa was listening while eating her ice cream cone when she looked forward and stopped in her tracks.

Misa: Huh?

Madoka: You know I like seeing something new once in a while. And so far, we've... hmm?

She catches Misa standing still looking straight ahead surprised.

Madoka: What's wrong, Kakizaki?

No response so both Madoka and Sakurako look ahead to see Negi walking together with Konoka. Both appear to be laughing with each other during their conversation. The three cheerleader squads hide behind the building corning of the intersection to observe them, peeking through the edge of the building.

Madoka: Is that Negi with Konoka?

Sakurako: You're right. I wonder what they're doing here.

Konoka and Negi stop by in front of the stores where dresses are out on display. Konoka takes one out to show to Negi.

Konoka: Look, Negi. What do you think of this?

Negi: Oh, that looks good.

Konoka: Look! Don't you think this is kinda cute?

Negi: Oh, yes! It really does! It looks great on you!

Konoka: Oh Negi, not this one.

The three cheerleaders remain speechless as they watch from afar.

Madoka: You think they...?

Sakurako: I sure hope... not...

Both laugh with each other and having a good time.

The Cheerleaders: IS THIS A DATE?

Three of them kneel around in a circle huddling.

Madoka: B-B-B-B-B-But Negi is just TEN! Th-There has to be a logical explanation for this, right?

Misa: Like what? You think they just appear to be shopping for clothes like they're siblings or something?

Madoka: That's what I'm saying!

Misa: So they came all the way to the outskirts of the city for that?

Sakurako: So it MUST be a date!

Misa: But Negi is a member of the teaching staff! If they find out that he's been hitting on one of his students, won't he get into trouble?

Sakurako: So you're saying that Negi could actually be fired?

Misa: That's what I'm saying! It could be a scandalous if anyone finds out!

Madoka: Hold on! Let's stay calm for a minute and think about this. We're talking about little Negi Springfield. And I could bet you two anything Konoka started it.

Sakurako: **Gasp** YOU THINK?

Misa: Girls, let's not forget that Negi and Konoka do live in the same room. Asuna goes to bed early... And then they...

The three begin imagining how both Negi and Konoka take part in forbidden love. Both are naked in the bed while Konoka looks at him passionately and Negi stays red.

Konoka: Oooh Negi...

Negi: Konoka...

Konoka leers at him lustfully and then jumps on him...

Konoka: I love you...

Back to reality, three stooges jump from their boots in shock of their imagination.

Three Cheerleaders: PARTAKE WILD FORBIDDEN LOVE!

Modoka: To act like a second mother to him... and then feelings develop even more... until they reach love...

Sakurako: That sounds way overrated PG-17!

Misa dials her cell phone...

Misa: All right, I'm calling Asuna about this.

Just when Asuna barely got back from her paper route, she appeared exhausted beyond other times. She felt like she ran a marathon and her legs appear numb as she limps her way to the couch to rest and too tired to not ignore the messy room.

Asuna: Uuuuhhh, so... tired... ooooof!

She collapsed onto the couch face planting onto the fabric. Just when she was about to snore, her phone was ringing.

Asuna: Mmmmmph?

Her hand reached the phone on the floor and looked at the collar ID.

Asuna: Kakizaki?

She answers it while leaning up with her elbows down.

Asuna: Hey, what's going on with you?

Misa: What are you doing sleeping in when there's trouble brewing around downtown with those two you share the same roof with?

Asuna: Slowdown, who are you talking about?

Misa: We're sending a photo to you right now. Hold on!

Misa takes a snapshot of Negi and Konoka and the phone beeps on Asuna's phone showing she got picture mail. She opens the file and sees Negi and Konoka together happily and holding a shirt looking at it.

Misa: See what I mean? They're dating behind your back, Asuna!

Madoka: Have any idea what's going on with those two?

Sakurako: It could be big trouble if they find out they're going out. Konoka might even take Negi away from you!

Asuna gets a little drowsy after she yawns.

Asuna: You're crazy. There's no way those two could be dating or running away together. You two are being so insecure, now let me sleep.

Asuna face plants herself on the couch again and lets the phone fly from her hand and onto the floor after her arm collapses too.

Misa: Aww come on, Asuna! Don't fall asleep on us! You're friend's at stake here! Asuna!

Asuna: Mmmmmmph!

Chamo lying on the floor still turns on his back and bubbles come out of his nose. Then back to the town...

Misa: Asuna! Hello!

Sakurako: Huh... I guess she didn't believe us.

Misa: What are we going to do now?

Misa hangs up her phone and Madoka spots Negi and Konoka moving out.

Madoka: Ah! They're moving out, girls!

Negi: Hm?

Negi turns around as he may have heard something from behind but there was nobody.

Madoka: Crap, that was a close one.

Negi kept looking back before Konoka noticed him.

Konoka: Is something wrong, Negi?

Negi: No... It's nothing.

Konoka: You sure?

Negi: Yes... ummm, i'm sorry Konoka. It's about our last weekend before school starts. You'd probably want to be getting ready for school instead of spending time with me out here, would you?

Konoka: Oh Negi, don't be silly. I'm having a wonderful time. I'm happy being with you. Really, I am.

Negi: Ah... Konoka... Hmm, me too.

Both smile at each other with great blush while the three stooges keep on observing with their faces lightly red and speechless by their presence.

Sakurako: That's so sweet.

Madoka: Awwwww, they look so happy together.

Konoka looks at an ice cream parlor.

Konoka: Hey! You want to get some ice cream?

Negi: Oh! Yeah, sounds good.

Konoka buys one scoop and offers it to Negi.

Konoka: Open up and say 'Aaaaah.'

Negi: Umm, it's a little embarrassing.

Konoka: Come on, don't be shy. 'Aaaaaah?'

He cooperates while three watch from afar and Misa takes more pictures from afar with her cell.

Misa: This is what Kazumi would kill for.

Madoka: I'll say. We could go big with a scoop like this.

Negi now has hold of the ice cream cone.

Konoka: Hehe! Okay, okay my turn.

Negi: Ummm, say 'Aaaah.'

Konoka takes her turn and suddenly, a pickpocket was about to make with Konoka's purse. He yanks it from her arm and tries to run off.

Konoka: Ah! My purse!

The pickpocket tries to run off but Negi anticipated his running when he summons wind stealthily like before and drops the ice cream in attempt his feet to slide toward his running feet. He trips him and he falls forward and throws the purse back where an older lady next to Konoka catches it unexpectedly. The pickpocket gets up and just before he could run again, a cop sees him.

Cop: Hey!

He runs after him.

Cop: I am an officer of the law! Stop!

The crowd sees the young boy and applauds him for his heroic effort. Negi giggles with his arm behind his head in light embarrassment. Konoka throws herself on Negi to hug him. The three stooges become amazed at his actions.

Sakurako: Wow, he's also a crime preventer!

Misa: That was so cool!

Madoka: No wonder Konoka likes him so much! I wish I had a guy like that too!

The crowd takes their leave to continue their business and Konoka stands before Negi.

Konoka: You saved me, Negi! I owe you one.

Negi: Uh hehe well, it... it was nothing. I didn't really...

Konoka: Negi, you can say it. I saw. You were trying to protect me. I really appreciate it. Uh?

Konoka noticed his cheek.

Konoka: **Giggles** Negi your face. Hehehe...

Negi: W-what? Do I have something on it?

Konoka: Just a little ice cream.

Konoka places her palm on his cheek and as she closes her eyes, licks Negi's cheek where the ice cream was.

Konoka: Mmmmmm...

Negi's face turned even brighter red and gets even more fluttering.

Konoka: You're all clean.

The three cheerleaders become more adored by the two of them.

Sakurako: Ohhh look at that! They're even more lovey dovey now.

Misa: That sure brought them closer together. I can't believe it!

Madoka: So romantic, just like the movies.

Konoka: Negi, you feeling a little tired?

The Cheerleaders: Uh!

Negi: Huh?

Konoka: I'm feeling a bit tired myself. Why don't we find a nice quiet place to rest?

The Cheerleaders all gasped at those words as they echoed into their minds 'place to rest.' Suddenly, Asuna was finally awake and sitting with Ako and Yuna relaxing and eating take out together in the lobby.

Yuna: Haha, Really?

Asuna: Yeah, I felt like I ran a marathon. It was the only way to keep from being late. My legs are still numb.

Ako: Wow, who would've thought delivering newspapers was such a stressful job.

Yuna: Maybe you should try out for jogging fields.

Asuna's phone rings and after swallowing her next bite, she takes it and sees the collar ID.

Asuna: Kakizaki again?

She answers it.

Asuna: What do you want this time?

Misa: it's amazing now, Asuna! They look like they're about to quit school and run off to get married or something!

Asuna: Huh? Don't be ridiculous. They're just out shopping.

Misa: No, it's a real date! We've seen them act all adoring and liking each other!

Sakurako: Yeah and Negi just saved Konoka from a purse snatcher!

Madoka: You should've seen it. It was unbelievable!

Asuna: Ah jeez.

Ayaka walks by.

Ayaka: Hey, what's going on with you three?

Asuna: Ah! Uhh n-nothing! Nothing's going on, really! Umm...

Misa: Anyway, we're going to keep following them. We'll send you another picture we took. Bye!

Asuna: No, wait! Kakizaki!

Phone hangs up tone hums.

Asuna: This is really... weird...

Ako: What's the matter?

Asuna: Who knows… They called me this morning and said... *Phone beeps* Uh?

Asuna's phone rings another photo mail and she flips the phone back open to see the file. Ayaka looks over her shoulder to see and there is Negi with Konoka sharing the ice cream cone together.

Ayaka: YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ?

Back to the outskirts of town, Negi and Konoka walk off toward their unknown destination and every moment pumps Misa's blood with excitement.

Misa: Oooh man, this just makes my blood pump harder and harder! The more they hit it off, the closer they are together. They look so inseparable!

Sakurako: I don't care, this is textbook forbidden love! It would be horrible if anyone finds out, even if it was Konoka who started it.

Madoka: What should we do? Stop them?

Misa: ...But what if Konoka really IS in love?

Negi and Konoka appear smiling at each other with their eyes closed as they keep walking down the road together. The three cheerleaders ponder what to do until they look at each other and decide what the best thing to do. They all take out their pompoms.

Sakurako: Let's cheer and support them!

Madoka: Yeah! For true love!

Misa: Together, we'll be...

Three Cheerleaders: TRUE LOVE CHEERLEADERS!

Suddenly, Misa's phone begins to ring and she answers it.

Misa: Hello? This is Kakizaki!

Ayaka: STOP GOOFING OFF!

Ayaka's yelling becomes loud it becomes like wind from their phone. At her present location, she appears to be holding her phone and Asuna's phone.

Ayaka: I don't know what this is all about but as Class Representative, I absolutely forbid immoral student-teacher relationships! Anything other than innocent friendship MUST NOT BE ALLOWED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! ? This insanity must be stopped at all costs! You must keep a close watch on Negi and Konoka and make sure those two do NOT get any closer than necessary!

Sakurako: Oohh...

Misa: Ayaka, it's our job to cheer them on! I mean, we've already declared our pledge to be there-

Madoka: Huh?

Madoka's cell is ringing and when she answered it, it was Ayaka and also a picture of her angry scary face.

Ayaka: You better not screw this up! Do I make myself clear! ?

Three of them appeared frightened by her picture.

Sakurako: R-Roger that. We're on it...

Ayaka makes haste and grabs Asuna's arm to drag her into the affair.

Ayaka: We must make haste, Bells so keep up because we have zero time to waste!

Asuna: W-wait! Wh-why am I coming along too! ?

Another snapshot from Misa's phone was taken of Negi and Konoka at a cafe sitting across the table with a fruit drink in a big glass with two party straws shaped like hearts. The three stooges keep stalking them.

Madoka: She's leading him like a puppet on a string.

Sakurako: I wonder what they're saying now.

Misa: We'll never know until we get a little closer.

Closing in on Konoka's conversation with Negi...

Konoka: Asuna? Huh, she's always been a hard worker. She's been delivering newspapers as long as I've known her.

Negi: As I understand it, you and Asuna have known one another since elementary school. That would be... what, 8 years now?

Konoka: Gosh no, way off. I didn't start school like everyone else. I wasn't allowed to attend classes like the others did until I reached the fourth grade.

Negi: Why? Were you ill?

Konoka: I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. All I know is they told me it was dangerous and I couldn't have any friends over. Instead, I was homeschooled and I had tutors to teach me at home though. And eventually, they then thought it was okay for me to attend a real school. So in fifth grade, I entered Mahora Academy.

During her conversation, scenes drag to various locations around town. There appears a small cameo at the train station where Robert Freeman emerges from the train escorting his grandkid Riley and his other grandkid Huey follows behind them while they all tour the area.

Konoka: When I arrived, I was a bit scared I wouldn't make any friends. But my roommate was Asuna and she was great. We did everything together; ate, played, went shopping, everything. That's what we have most in common; we both love to buy stuff. Asuna has been right with me during every purchase I've made since I got here.

Konoka smiles while she looks out the window.

Konoka: She's amazing! Not only is she my best friend, but she's the world's fiercest bargain hunter!

Negi: Ah... Wow.

Three Cheerleaders appear teary from the tale.

Sakurako: What a beautiful tale.

Misa: Asuna is such a caring soul.

Madoka: And Konoka just pays her back with lies!

Konoka: So, are we ready to get back to what we were doing?

Negi: Yes, let's go.

Madoka: **Gasp** They're on the move again.

Konoka leaves a tip on the table and both walk out and start walking toward the shops. The three think of a plan.

Misa: What do we do now?

Madoka: Spying on them takes all the fun out of this.

Sakurako: I see Ayaka's point. Besides, what good will Konoka's relationship with Negi do us?

Misa: Well how does Ayaka expect us to keep tags on them without being discovered?

Sakurako: Hold up! I just got a brilliant idea!

The three of them go through a quick change to reveal themselves as a new kind of squad that appears to be a parody of sailor moon where they appear to be wearing miniskirts that look like sailor moon skirts.

Sakurako: We'll disguise ourselves as ordinary pedestrians!

Misa: Which allows us to remain anonymous and gorgeous!

Madoka appears with men clothes on.

Madoka: Why don't I get to wear a skirt!

Konoka and Negi stop in front of a clothing store and see two matching outfits on display they like.

Konoka: How about this one, Negi?

Negi: Matching clothes? Will you be wearing it too?

Konoka: It'll make us a match. It's cute.

The three stooges in disguise appear ready to make their offensive move.

Misa: Matching clothes, huh? Perfect. You two, go now! Begin offensive move #1!

Sakurako: Right. Let's go, Madoka.

She grabs her arm and rushes over there and rams both Negi and Konoka out of the way and Sakurako acts fast and changes her tone to higher pitch while Madoka imitates her best manly voice.

Sakurako: Oooh, this is so adorable! Buy it for me, Kugo!

Madoka: Haha, sure thing! Hey Shopkeep! I'll take those two matching outfits for me and my pretty gal here!

Madoka pays for it and walks away with Sakurako with her arm around hers acting like a couple.

Sakurako: Ahaha, thank you dear Kugo! We shall wear them together forever and ever!

Madoka: Hahaha! Yes we shall, dearie.

Konoka and Negi watch them walk away and sweat drops from their heads.

Konoka: Whoa, they bought them pretty fast.

Negi: Hey, how about this one?

Konoka and Negi look at a box with an item inside it.

Konoka: I think it's perfect.

Negi: Isn't it, though? Think she'll use it?

Konoka: She likes to keep fit.

Suddenly, Misa jumps in front of them and right away takes the box.

Misa: Here it is! I'll take this, please!

Shopkeeper: Hehe, all yours for 3000 yen.

Cash register sounds as indicating the item bought already. Misa appears to be holding a dumbbell in her hand.

Misa: Ahh man, all that for a dumbbell? I don't want this thing. I just lost most of my money for clothe shopping.

Madoka: Just charge it to Ayaka. She's the one who's telling us to do all this.

Misa: Jeez, they sure are health oriented for young couplers.

Sakurako: All right, girls! We're doing great! Let's keep making more interruptions!

Negi at another store sees something he likes and points it out.

Negi: Umm, Excuse me? I'll take this-

Three Stooges: I'LL TAKE THAT!

Negi turns around and sees the three who shouted out.

Negi: My, there're quite a lot of violent shoppers. Is it always like this?

Konoka: Hehe, not always. But it's okay. I've already bought this. This should be plenty, right?

Negi: Yes, but... I wish there was something I could buy...

Konoka: Don't worry, you'll find something.

The three stood there feeling guilty until Negi finally found something.

Negi: Ahh! This one! I want this one! Excuse me? How much for this?

As the three cheerleaders hesitated, the cashier noise occurs and Negi was able to get his purchase and appears happy.

Konoka: There, you finally got something.

Negi: Yes. I'm very happy now.

Konoka: I'm glad. Come on, let's go now.

The three stood there with slight guilt of their mission but relieved that Negi finally got something he wanted. As they smile at each other, the shopkeeper approaches them.

Shopkeeper buff man: Which one of you ordered this game of Zombie Rider 'Son-In-Law' Version which was on display?

Sakurako: Ah?

Misa: Uhh... he did.

Madoka: Wha!

Shopkeeper buff man: 5000 yen.

Madoka: No way... I just lost every penny saved throughout the whole week, all for an electronic apparatus!

Sakurako: Ohh I sure hope Ayaka gets here soon! I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!

Meanwhile, there was the train riding and there rode in Ayaka and Asuna.

Ayaka: I knew Konoka couldn't be trusted. That traitor. They were right under your nose, Asuna. How could you not have known what was going on?

Asuna: Now that you mentioned it, Konoka did say something about getting married this morning.

Ayaka: AH! M-MARRIED! ?

Asuna: Ah! Shhh! Take it easy, okay? She was probably just talking in her sleep.

Ayaka: Ugh, don't be naive Asuna. All the wicked thoughts that Konoka kept locked away in that little black heart of hers probably came bubbling to the service while she was asleep.

Asuna: Please, Konoka doesn't have a single wicked bone in her body.

Ayaka: Yeah you're right! She actually has like two hundred and six!

Asuna: Right, right. I get what you mean, all right? I totally see what you mean... yeah. This is all just a huge plot by Konoka to steal poor lil' Negi away for herself. And by the time we get there, we'll make sure that it doesn't happen.

Ayaka: Mhmm…

Asuna: _Otherwise she'd be in trouble if anyone ever finds out. I can't imagine one other person, except her highness here, out of everyone to think those two together would even make them feel just a teeny bit of jealousy in their little heart right now._

In another place such as the cafeteria where Asuna was last sitting, Chamo limps from point A to some other point feeling sick.

Chamo: Uuugh! I don't feel so good! I can't take these late nights anymore. Must be gettin' old. It's a good thing I still got my looks. Huh?

Walking by, he looked up and saw something on top of the seat. He climbs up and sees a mobile sitting there alone.

Chamo: Oh, this is Konoka's. I guess she forgot it. Huh... Or maybe it's not hers after all. I guess I'd better take a look inside to find-Yaaaaaaaah!

Chamo was being pulled up by his tail by someone's hand as he is being picked up.

Chamo: Hey, what're you doin'? Ah?

Haruna: Did this ermine just say something?

Yue: No way.

Nodoka: That's not possible. Ermine's can't speak.

Haruna: I'm sure I heard something from him, or... huh...

Chamo sweats all over his body.

Chamo: _Forgive me mother..._ Yaaaaaaaagh!

Haruna: Hmm?

Chamo latches his teeth out at Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue.

Yue: It has a twitch.

Haruna: Or this thing is chemically unbalanced.

Nodoka turned to the mobile on the seat.

Nodoka: I think I just solved the mystery... The voice you heard probably came from this cell...

She picks it up and looks at it. It appears blank before she presses a button.

Nodoka: I wonder whose it is.

She presses it and her face turned red in shock.

Nodoka: Ah?

The third picture that was sent after Ayaka and Asuna left was Konoka and Negi sharing the same fruit glass with the heart shaped party straws smiling and having a good time. This makes Nodoka tremble from sight of the picture that doesn't seem too happy about it.

Yue: Isn't that Asuna's phone?

Nodoka claims it is and shuts the flip phone shut while her face hides behind her bangs.

Haruna: Come on, show us. Is there something naughty on it?

Nodoka: Mmmm no... nothing.

Yue: Uh?

Nodoka: I don't think it's right to go through people's private things.

Haruna: Since when?

Nodoka: Stop.

Yue: Ah...?

Yue could tell through Nodoka's trembling eyes and red face that she was feeling hurt inside. In reality, she actually feels more jealous than Ayaka due to her emotions showing that she wants to cry. But back to our current situation, we see Negi with Konoka walking down large wide stairs while the sun is setting. Negi stretches his arms out and appears to be swaying back and forth.

Negi: Aaahhh, today was a lot of fun! I got to see Tokyo and eat out there and shop and talk and... uhhh, hehe...

Konoka: Hehe whoa, are you all right? You look very tired now seeing you wobble like that. You look like a rolling tire that's about to collapse. Hehehe

Negi: Hehe, I'm probably exhausted now.

Konoka: Why don't we sit down and have short break, huh?

Negi: Hehe, okay.

The three cheerleaders appear to be watching them still and much rather than interfering, they enjoy watching them both peacefully eating sandwiches and drinking juice cans together.

Sakurako: They look so cute.

Misa: Yeah, they sure have had a nice day together. A pretty nice day to have a date like that, wouldn't you say?

Madoka: Mhm.

They see Negi as his eyes begin to close on their own and he wobbles lightly while Konoka sees that and smiles with her eyes closed.

Sakurako: Ahahaha, He must've gotten so tired and looks like he's falling asleep.

Madoka: **Giggles** He is a little boy after all. You'll notice how common it is when they walk around too much.

Misa: Hey girls, look.

Both look as Negi's head is about to collapse but Konoka gently takes her arm and gently lowers Negi's head onto her lap so he can sleep comfortably.

Sakurako: She's letting him sleep... on her lap?

Misa: That's it, I'm so jealous now...

Negi snores peacefully while Konoka, with eyes closed still, pats and rubs his head gently while birds chirp around.

Madoka: Kakizaki, wouldn't you let your boyfriend do that to you anytime?

Misa: You dummy, it's not the same when it's a younger boy.

Sakurako: Quiet down, you guys! This is getting more interesting by the minute.

Konoka keeps rubbing his head while he's sleeping soundly.

Konoka: He's asleep. I guess it's because I dragged him all over town today.

She looks down at his sleeping face.

Konoka: Oooh you're so cute, Negi. Just looking at you... sound asleep... **Giggles** Haha, I must've pushed him too hard today. Fatigue fly away!

She brushes his hair with her index finger and swoops it around the air and swings it high up. The fatique fly away is a charm to make pain go away.

Konoka: Just kidding. **Giggles**

What is noticeable is her finger that appears to be a trace of energy from her finger. It appeared visible like a string so that looked visible to the cheerleaders as they watched.

Misa: Did her hand just... touch something in the air? Or was it my imagination?

Madoka: Hm?

Konoka: **Giggles** Mmm... **Gasp** oh, I just remembered. I was told that a card with a picture of me would appear if I kissed Negi correctly. Hmmm...

Konoka looks down and sees Negi's sleeping face again. Konoka smiles at feels like an opportunity to perform sleeping beauty in reverse sort of. She tilts Negi's head upward and she tries to lean in close to his face.

Sakurako: Ahh? Uhhh...

Madoka: Is she really going to...?

Misa: Kiss him...?

Konoka puckers her lips with passion and lowers her mouth to Negi's open mouth.

Konoka: Mmmm...

The cheerleaders try to act fast and start to get up from their hiding place to stop her.

Sakurako: W-wait, Konoka!

Madoka: Don't do it!

Misa: No! Konoka!

Konoka was about to lay it on Negi but opens her eyes to rethink it and then pulls out.

Konoka: Hehaha, I guess I better not. Even if he is a little boy, I shouldn't do it while he's sleeping. **Giggles**

Konoka opens her eyes and looks at him as she rubs his hair again.

Konoka: Besides... I want to do it so you'll see it's me. When you wake up, we'll talk all about it first.

Konoka laid a kiss instead on his cheek and smiles passively at her cute lil' boy traveler. The cheerleaders sigh and phew in reliefe just before they lost their balance and fell off the bushes forward and yelled. Konoka heard the thump and looked in the direction they are.

Konoka: Huh? Sakurako? Kakizaki and Madoka? What are you three doing here?

Ayaka: KONOKAAAAAAAAA!

Konoka looked ahead and saw her running while grabbing Asuna's arm to follow along.

Asuna: You know, you're lucky I have the day off tomorrow. I would've been in bed by now.

Konoka: Asuna and Ayaka too? Hey, what you two doing here?

Ayaka notices Negi's sleeping face on Konoka's lap and she blows through her nose in shock and then her face turns red and she stammers.

Ayaka: K-K-K-K-Konoka? W-W-W-Why is Professor Negi sleeping on your lap?

Asuna's eyes appear to be trembling and her face is bright red as well.

Asuna: Konoka… are you really...? _Please tell me there's a G-rated explanation for this._

Konoka: Really what? What's going on? Why is everyone here so suddenly?

Ayaka: Don't play innocent with me. We've been following you all day. We know what you've been up to!

Asuna: Do you think you can use a tone of voice that isn't so... I don't know, psychotic?

Konoka: Awww, you figured it out already?

Just then, Negi was waking up.

Negi: Uhhh? A-Asuna? Ayaka? What are you all doing here?

Konoka: It looks like they found us out, Negi.

Negi: Oh... well I suppose the truth was bound to come out sooner or later.

Konoka: Some secrets just can't be kept, huh?

Negi: What do you think we should do? I wanted it to be a surprise.

Ayaka: A surprise? Wha...

Asuna: Then... you two really are... ah...

Her eyes tremble with worry that they really are going to elope.

Konoka: Looks like we don't have a choice anymore. We might as well give it to her. She already looks anxious to know what's in store for her.

Konoka reaches in her bag and both Negi and Konoka come up front of Asuna with their hands behind their back.

Negi: Asuna?

Asuna: Ah...?

Everyone is silent and their faces are turning bright red for the biggest moment of their lives to hear the big news what they're about to say. Ayaka appears shocked and very anxious for the news but Asuna has it in her more than the rest while her eyes keep trembling.

Negi: I know it is one day early... but since you're here...

Negi and Konoka both look at each other with a smile.

Negi: We have... something to-

Ayaka: Wait! I just cannot allow this! It is much too soon! You two have yet to even know each other that long to decide what you both will be able to do with your lives! You're still children and even if I'm your classmate, the regulations state 'no' regardless what you decide to do! You'll get into big trouble! I'm sorry but not even Asuna wants this, do you Asuna?

Konoka & Negi: Uh?

Asuna: Uhh... Mmm... no, I... I really wouldn't want it either, you guys. It's not just because of my feelings but because of everyone else. I mean what are people gonna' say when they see you two running off?

Konoka: Running off? To where?

Negi: We're not going anywhere.

Asuna: Huh?

Ayaka: Uh?

Asuna: Then... what were you...?

Konoka: You didn't even let us finish, silly. We have something for you.

Asuna: Ah?

Konoka: Why don't you go first?

Negi: Okay.

Both Konoka and Negi look at each other with a smile and he brought his arm from behind out and holds out a gift wrapped present in their hands to Asuna.

Negi: Here, Asuna for April 21st! Happy Birthday!

Asuna was more than speechless. She was feeling a lot of relief. She took the gift and didn't know what else to do.

Negi: Heh, aren't you going to open it?

Asuna hesitantly did but when she removed the wrapper and opened the gift, she took out Negi's gift to Asuna, an Ocarina. She was so speechless about everything that was cleared out in front of her and her gift from Negi was his first gift to her.

Asuna: An Ocarina... H-How did you know I wanted one?

Negi: I've been looking all morning with Konoka what gift to get you. I was very lucky to find this and it plays your favorite tune as well.

Konoka: We were planning to give you our presents tomorrow but since you brought everyone over, we got backed into a corner. Oh and speaking of which...

Konoka offered her gift to Asuna.

Konoka: For you, Asuna.

Asuna accepts it and again hesitantly, she opens it and in it was a green turtle alarm clock with a bandana mask on his face. (Parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Sakurako: It's cute.

Misa: I'd go with scary...

Asuna was so awed in it and then Konoka spoke.

Konoka: Umm, Asuna?

Asuna: Huh?

Konoka: I'm really sorry. Because of my carelessness, you were late this morning to work. I hate to admit it but I was the one who destroyed our room and broke your clock.

Asuna gasped and remembered the clutter in her room.

Konoka: Please forgive me. I never meant to cause so much trouble. You're my best friend and our friendship means a lot to me.

Negi: I apologize too, Asuna. It was our fault.

Asuna: So you two went out shopping... for my birthday tomorrow?

Konoka: I meant this as not only your birthday but as a token of my apology. It had to be perfect. I wanted to give it to you tomorrow. I hope you like it.

Asuna: I... Oohhh, Konoka I... I love it. I really do...

Ayaka: So... so then...

Sakurako: Ahh, yeah... That's right, right?

Misa: Uhh... Yeah! Yeah, we just remembered! We also got you presents too, Asuna!

Madoka: Yeah, their right here!

Three STOOGES piled up more gifts in Asuna's arms.

Misa: Here, a dumbbell! Train hard!

Sakurako: And a pair of matching outfits! Wear them with Konoka!

Misa: And we got some more stuff for you too! Here!

Asuna: W-whoa, hold on. You guys...

Madoka: And I don't know if you have a console but here, it's the latest Son-In-Law version of Zombie Rider. Hope you have fun with it!

Asuna: Ah... you guys... this is... Wow... Hehe, this is all so sudden, I... *Teary* don't know what to say... th-thank you all. Haha... I-I'm so happy...

Asuna gets hesitant in speaking while a small tear rolls down from her eyes. Just when she was going to let another tear out, the three girls were trying to creep their way off until Ayaka shouts out.

Ayaka: GIRLS!

The three stooges stop dead in their tracks and yelped.

Ayaka: In conclusion, these two did NOT go on a date!

Konoka: A date?

Negi: What are you talking about?

Ayaka: Ask our gossiping hounds here, sir.

Three turned around with embarrassed expressions.

Misa: So sorry, Ayaka. We did try our best to figure this out.

Madoka: Although it was all just a little misunderstanding after all.

Sakurako: Yeah, right. It was an honest mistake...

Silent for a moment before Ayaka loses her temper on them after a BIG FALSE RUMOR!

Ayaka: MISTAKE OR NOT, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU THREE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

The three run scream in horror as they ran away and Ayaka chases them until they are not seen.

Asuna: Well... I should've never let her drag me into this mess.

Konoka: Huh?

Asuna: M-mm... I'm so sorry for doubting you, Konoka. You and Negi.

Konoka & Negi: Ah?

Asuna giggles with a smile and eyes closed.

Asuna: Konoka and Negi? Thank you both so much.

Konoka: Ah...

Konoka laughs with joy and Negi smiles all the way.

With the case closed, they spent the rest of the day with the cheerleader trio and Ayaka into town. They went to a Karaoke bar where the same guy was and offered 10 free songs. Everyone participated and had a great time. They drunk a lot of liquids and ate out together and Asuna got a birthday cake she blew out and streamers flew around from the servers. Asuna's best time of the whole day was after relieving herself from the rumor and she was happy not just from getting two of her most important gifts, but keeping her friendship with Konoka and keeping Negi under not only her care but Konoka's as a family. Everyone appears happy... except one...

**Want to know who? Find out NEXT TIME! Hope you had a good Bday, don't forget about Asuna's! ^^**


	19. Words Fly But The Ghost Remains

**Words Fly But The Ghost Remains**

It is dawn as the sky looks dark but the sun shall be rising soon. As it is dawn now, we reveal a girl with long white hair wearing a long skirt and fully dressed in her old-fashion style school uniform. Her face appears to be frowning. The wind blows her skirt around as she looks out at people in front of her. Construction workers pass by her unoticing her and officers on bikes were coming her way. Out of critical reaction, she closes her eyes hoping she won't be hit. Although when she opens them, it appears they passed through her. She turns around as she sees them off.

Sayo: **Sigh**

The sky is bright and the transport train comes by and we see Negi riding with Asuna and Konoka.

Asuna: The new term begins today! From today onwards, we're finally Class 3-A!

Konoka: You sure sound excited. How about you, Negi? You gonna' take care of us again this year?

Negi: Of course I will. I never forget my entire class. Every last and accounted student is always my responsibility.

Konoka pets him on the cheeks.

Konoka: Aww you're such a gentleman.

Negi giggled before the train made a sheer stop at the first stop and Negi face planted accidentally on Konoka's bosoms and causes her to blush.

Negi: Wah!

Konoka: Hoho Negi!

Negi gets off her with a red face.

Konoka: You all right?

Negi: Y-yes, I-I'm so sorry!

Konoka: Hehe, it's all right.

Asuna: Keep that up and you'll be demoted back to your homeland.

Negi stammered a bit while students enter the train and the train departs. Konoka leans close in on Negi for a whisper.

Konoka: By the way, thanks for going out with me for Asuna. I sure do appreciate your big help.

She leans away as a hair swings off and touches Negi's nose.

Negi: Oh, of course. You're welcome. Anything for y-ah... you and... ah... Asu... na... ACHOOO!

A huge gust of wind bellows the area and blows Asuna's and Konoka's skirts upward and the wind dissipates. The other girls around were caught in the breeze and they all questioned the harsh wind. Asuna makes a scary glare at Negi.

Asuna: You REALLY WILL get demoted for sure, Negi Springfield if you don't stop that.

Negi: **Sniff** I'm sorry, it was an accident.

Konoka: Huh, there's that strange wind again...

The train then comes to its stop and everyone is ready to make a run for it.

Asuna: All right, we're going on ahead! We'll see you in class!

Konoka: Don't fall behind, Professor!

**While the entire fleet of girls run off to school, a new song plays while intro rolls as they go! Wahoo Negima!**

Konoka winks and Negi turns red lightly. The train door opens and everyone bursts out and Negi gets dragged along the stampeding girls. Asuna runs while Konoka skates along. The entire station is filled with students, 80% girls, 20% boys. While we are aware of Mahora Academy being a girl's only school, there are some schools where boys go too. As the girls run out of the station, they entire road with the trolley is crowded with endless number of students running. In front is the campus same as ever. Touring inside the campus halls and stairs are filled with freshmen's and sophomores as we make our way toward the same 2-A classroom which the title was just then changed from Middle School Class 2-A to Middle School Class 3-A. Inside, Negi stands before his class with his class roster right after everyone cheers and takes a stand and bows to him.

Everyone: Welcome to Class 3-A Professor Springfield!

Sakurako: Third year! Wahoo!

Fuka & Fumika: Yeahhhh! Third year, Class A!

While everyone raises their fists high into the air and jumps for joy, Asuna sits with no enthusiasm and yet laughs lightly at the rowdy class with a sweat drop from her head. Yue stays monotone while Chisame gets annoyed by everyone. Konoka laughs at the fun class she loves being with. Negi feels a little embarrassed with his arm behind his head but happy to see his class again.

Negi: Hehehe, thank you all. You are quite the crowd. **Ahem** Good morning, everyone. As you all know, I was able to fully qualify as a formal teacher of Class 3-A. Thanks to all your hard effort, you worked hard and performed magnificently on your final exams. And because of you, we came in first place and were able to receive the trophy of academics. And Class 2-A will be forever known as the one who came on top of the entire campus.

Negi was silent for a moment...

Negi: You should be proud of yourselves... all of you.

The class was all looking at him while listening to his speech. Asuna was smiling proudly at her effort, Konoka too, and Nodoka's was light red while admiring his words.

Negi: I'm always proud of you and I'm happy to hear that I will be your teacher from here on until the end of March next year. My name is Negi Springfield... *Bows elegantly* and it will be my greatest pleasure to teach you all.

The whole class cheers and claps hard and loud. Ayaka turns red with admiration of her teacher and accepts his pleasure. Fuka and Fumika jump with joy and cheers him on.

Fuka & Fumika: We love you, Negi Springfield! Please take care of us!

Negi smiles at the entire class as they all applaud for him and smile greatly. Even Asuna stands and applauds him while smiling greatly and Konoka too. Nodoka's eyes tremble as her face turns redder with little control of her body to applaud or smile. Negi sees the entire class as they are. Satomi talks to Chachamaru briefly after she winds her up. Negi sees Lingshen leaning in on Misora talking, Natsumi smiling forward eager to learn from Negi, Mana smiling out at the window, and Setsuna in the same alert serious mood with one eye open keeping her eye on Konoka who is chatting with Asuna happily, Nodoka shy as ever, and Kazumi sitting by herself next to an empty seat by her. Through the audience's eyes, we see an empty seat however in truth, a white figure, which happens to be a girl, appears to be sitting on that empty seat. She is barely visible until you can see parts of her revealing. Her very long skirt appears along with long white hair and a fully formal yet old style sailor school uniform; very different from everyone's preppie uniform styles and not to mention shorter skirts. Her presence remain invisible to people and yet, to us audience watching this show, we can see her.

Sayo: _Everyone around me... is filled with so much life and happiness..._

The students continue passing by her unnoticing her completely.

Sayo: _But... it's always so desolate when nobody can see you..._

She then looks at the entire class before her face is fully visible to us.

Sayo: _I'm not a bad person or anything... I'm just... different... like... You know how people think that you are invisible? And you feel as if you don't belong in this world? Like you don't exist? Well... I know how that feels because... I'm one of them._

The white girl sits in her only chair by the window frowning in a sorrow way. As it is revealed, her body phases through the desk partially while she sits there and even parts of her legs are missing where her shoes are barely visible. Closing in on her, she appears to be frowning.

Sayo: _You see... I'm not like the other girls because I haven't aged since I was here. The reason for that is because... I'm a ghost._

The class now settles down as Negi starts to take attendance.

Negi: All right, now. Please settle down so I can take attendance._ There looks like a lot of students that I haven't talked to yet. I wonder if I can get to know them all by the end of March next year. All 30 of them..._ **Ahem** Let's see now...

He looks at his roster and skips the first one which appears to be too blare to see and goes straight to student number 2.

Negi: Yuna Akashi.

Yuna: Present!

Sayo frowns still and sighs softly.

Sayo: _Oh well... my name never gets called..._

Kazumi looks to her left and notices the empty seat.

Negi: Kazumi Asakura?

Kazumi doesn't respond as she keeps looking at the empty seat.

Negi: Kazumi?

Kazumi: Ah? Oh, yeah I'm here.

Negi: Are you feeling all right?

Kazumi: Uhh yeAH, BA-BO! Haha

Negi: Hehe, okay next we have... Yue Ayase?

Yue: Here.

Negi: Ako Izumi.

Ako: Aqui!

Negi: Akira Okouchi

Akira: Present!

Sayo: _I wish they can see me... then I wouldn't be so lonely..._

Later after Negi finished taking attendance, he begins class with the cursive writing sentence on the board behind him that reads 'I was reading the letter when the wind _ it out of my hands.'

Negi: Good, now who would like to translate this sentence for me in the past tense form?

A couple of the class raises their hands and asks to be called on.

Sayo: _I wish that I could participate in class too..._

Negi: Anyone else?

Sayo: _While I was alive, I would always raise my hand for every answer I know..._

Sayo raises her hand very gently while tilting her head down and waits to be called on.

Negi: All right... Kaede.

Kaede: The answer is 'blew' it out of my hands.

Negi: Correct, well done!

The class cheered her while Sayo kept her hand up while her head keeps tilting down still sorrow.

Sayo: _But they can't see me..._ *Puts hand down* _I'm already dead._

Hours later, it was already the evening. The bell rings and class is over. The class was leaving and the main building was filled with leaving students on their way to recess. Everyone was leaving except Sayo who happens to be leaning by the window with her hand on the platform as she looks out to see them walking out.

Sayo: _My name is Sayo Aisaka and I've been a spirit for over 60 years. It's hard to believe it has been that long. Mahora Academy was my first junior high school I ever attended. My seat has been the same since I was alive. I always enjoy sitting next to the window so I can watch the birds. But when people sit next to me, they say they're able to feel a very cold breeze. So they move their seats further away from mine or just sit somewhere else. **Sigh** Sometimes it's hard... After school is over, I don't have very much to do on my own. So things tend to get a little boring. I don't even have the heart to scare anyone if I tried... I guess I don't even have a talent of being a ghost._

Sayo stares blankly out and decides to pass the time. She then turns and sees Makie, Ako, Yuna, and Akira both leave together. She phases through the walls trying to act like a spooky ghost with little effort and they pass by her without noticing her at all. Sayo slants forward all the way and gives up.

Sayo: _I can't even get their attention._

Sayo wonders down the halls where countless students walk by and pass through her while she looks around the classrooms to see other teachers teach students.

Sayo: _Hm... well, let's see how I can pass the time this afternoon._

Sayo spent her time wondering the halls, watching a basketball game where Yuna is playing, listening to the violin played by Ayaka in the music room, and even tries to participate in the choir with Misora.

Sayo: _Even though I'm a ghost, I at least try to make myself useful on the stage... even a little to myself..._

Sayo sings pretty good even when feeling sad inside. Later elsewhere, she stumbles upon a small temple where Evangeline was arranging flowers. Chachamaru beside her observes while Sayo wonders in and watches.

Sayo: _These people... I've seen them before many times. They've been to the same school I have for several years._

Evengeline arranges another set of flowers on the side.

Sayo: _I've never seen anyone who's been in the same school longer than 10 years. They're just like me... except they're not ghosts._

Evangeline finishes arranging the side and thinks what else is missing. Sayo leans near her face on her left to examine her carefully.

Sayo: _I wonder why it is she's been here for over 10 years and looks like the rest of us._

Evangeline turns her eyes to her left and Sayo gets a little spooked and backs off a tad bit. Evangeline reaches with her left hand toward Sayo and picks up silver leaf beside her.

Chachamaru: Master, what do you think of those?

Evangeline: ...A silver leaf ...should do nicely.

She plants a pair of silver leaf beside the tall white flowers.

Sayo: _Silver leaf... That's wierd, I get a strange feeling every time I see that._

She looks at the flowers and feels warm inside but her face remains neutral.

Sayo: _It's so beautiful and yet... for some reason, I feel sad about it... I wonder why?_

After a short visit at Evangeline's club house, the night is already starting and a small white glow that can be barely seen through the window is Sayo sitting on her seat after finishing passing time.

Sayo: _The school is empty and I have nowhere else to go so I sometimes wait in the classroom until morning comes._

Crickets chirp and Sayo sits there alone bored but a little spooked herself.

Sayo: _But I really get scared whenever I hear noises like you don't know what's going to come out at night. Maybe... a ghost?_

Her sighing causes chills around the room but it also causes very slight creeks. One of the chairs budges very lightly and makes a faint creek and spooks out Sayo. She quickly turns around with a gasp and sees nothing.

Sayo: _Uh! I__s somebody there?_

No answers come out while she's alone.

Sayo: _...Or just my imagination?_

She decides to go someplace else. She is now standing in front of a convenience store where the lights are brighter and there's people.

Sayo: _It gets so scary at night when I'm alone in the classroom so I come to convenience stores or family restaurants. I feel better with people. I like seeing them interact. It's always fun to at least watch them._

The slide door opens and comes out two random girls with something they bought and chatting happily with each other. Sayo watches them.

Sayo: _They look so happy..._

Sayo looks down and tears start forming.

Sayo: _I wish... I could make friends too... but someone like me... can't._

Sayo tilts her head down.

Sayo: **Sigh**_ I know I'm useless. I'm so shy and I haven't spoken to anyone in so many years. Most of the time, I'm just quiet. They can't see me... and they can't hear me either._

Sayo tilts her head back up as she notices her teacher Negi walking down together with Asuna and Konoka after coming from a restaurant. Both were laughing together.

Sayo: _Professor Negi... My homeroom teacher..._

Negi was about to pass the convenience store so Sayo flew by him to walk with him even though he can't see her.

Sayo: _He started here not long ago in winter so of course it surprised me to learn he's only ten years old. But I was also excited about him. And of course, I would be more than eager to meet him if I could. But... I have not spoken to anyone in so many years... And even if I did, he can't hear me either..._

Negi continues walking with Asuna and Konoka without noticing Sayo's first words.

Sayo: ...Um it's ...very nice to meet you, Professor Springfield.

Nothing coming from Negi as he continues walking happily with Asuna and Konoka. Sayo takes a deap breath and shouts while she bows to him.

Sayo: IT'S VERY VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, PROFESSOR!

Still no answer. She takes an even deeper breath but at the next second, she exhales and gives up.

Sayo: What's the use? I'm just a ghost after all...

Sayo wept and sheds a tear. As it fell to the floor, Negi for a second sensed something coming from behind him.

Negi: Uh?

He turns and sees nothing in silent. Negi was curious for a second.

Asuna: Hey what's the matter?

Negi: Umm... nothing...

Negi turns away and continues walking with his friends back to the dorms. Sayo however got a little surprised that he turned around.

Sayo: _Was he able to sense me? Even just a little bit?_

Sayo watches Negi leave with his friends and she remains.

Sayo: _He felt my presence..._

Later that night, Nodoka was in her room in her pajamas writing in her diary. She stops for a second and thinks while her eyes tremble.

Nodoka: _Why do I feel this way?_

Just then, Yue comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas and is ready for bed. She stands beside her who keeps starring at her diary.

Yue: Aren't you going to sleep?

Nodoka hesitates to answer as she is in deep thought while trying to write. Yue sits on the couch that is near the desk and looks at the manga sitting on the couch. She's obviously waiting for Nodoka to talk. Nodoka gives in and closes her diary and looks ahead blankly.

Nodoka: You know how... I said that I didn't mind?

Yue: Huh?

Nodoka tilts her head down and her cheeks turn pink.

Nodoka: I said that having Professor Springfield as a teacher was enough for me... well I... I think I lied... because when I thought he was dating Konoka, I was really upset.

Yue: ...You're entitled.

Nodoka: ...No ...I'm not. That's what makes it so sad.

Nodoka buries her face between her knees as she sits that way in her desk chair.

Yue: So you like him…

Nodoka: ...I ...I guess I do.

Yue: ...

Nodoka: M-maybe more...

Yue continues looking at her with a smile while Nodoka keeps her face buried between her legs. It was a moment of realizing her feelings for Negi and Yue promises to support her.

The next day in the morning, it was a rowdy classroom and Kazumi was sitting by herself next to the same empty seat she's been curious about. Asuna approaches Kazumi bored as she taps the pen on her notepad thinking what to write about.

Asuna: Hey, Kazumi.

Kazumi: Hey...

Asuna: What's wrong? Still trying to figure what to write about for your newspaper article?

Kazumi scratches her head with her pen and groans.

Kazumi: I'm sure I can write about something but it's all the same crap.

Asuna: Well I heard the cafeteria's food is gonna' suck today if you want to add that as crap.

Kazumi: Heh... maybe. But what I need right now is a little distraction.

Asuna: I'm sure you'll find something to write about, eventually. It just hasn't come up for you yet. Heh I mean just look at me and Ayaka.

Fuka: Asuna.

Asuna: Huh?

Fuka: You have a challenger waiting for you.

Fumika: And guess who it is!

Fuka: What a surprise!

Ayaka confronts Asuna holding an eraser in her hand while her hair is coated with chalk dust.

Ayaka: All right that's it, monkey! This is the last straw! I say we settle this right now!

Asuna: Sure if you can see past that broad nose of yours long enough to fight!

Ayaka: I'll I have to do is focus on the ugly in front of me!

Both glare meanly at each other while static emits from their eyes that meet in the center of their duel. The crowd goes wild as people place their meal ticket bets.

Kazumi: Heh, I'll bet my lunch money on Ayaka!

Haruna: Watch for her roundhouse kick, Asuna!

Konoka: Don't you guys ever get bored of this? They always fight.

Negi emerges from the door.

Negi: Good morning, class!

Nodoka looked at Negi with surprise. Ayaka turns her face around excitedly to see Negi again, Asuna provokes her again making a face. Ayaka then turns back to Asuna and swings the eraser back hard and about to throw it at Asuna while Negi approaches the Ayaka.

Negi: I have a big announcement to make-ACK!

Ayaka accidentally hits Negi on the head with the eraser and Negi falls to the floor. The whole class reacted in shock.

Konoka: What've you done, Class Rep!

Ayaka: Ah...

Asuna: Ha! Ayaka knocked down the teacher!

Ayaka: And it's all your fault you fad baboon!

Asuna: Don't you dare blame this on me, princess!

Fuka & Fumika: CAT FIGHT!

Haruna: Take her down, Asuna!

Konoka: Oh you guys, hehe.

Nodoka runs from her desk and kneels down in front of unconscious circly eyes Negi.

Nodoka: Are you okay, Professor?

Negi's eyes circle as he remains unconscious for a bit and Nodoka stays kneeling beside him until he regains conscience. Meanwhile, inside the principal's office, the Dean hears a knocking.

Dean: Come in.

Takahata comes inside.

Takahata: Well I just got back from Kyoto.

Dean: Good to see you again, Takahata. So tell me how everything went.

Takahata: It's not looking good, sir. The head of the Kansai Magic Association is running into some serious trouble.

Dean: With the Hoganji Faction... this is becoming a nuisance.

Takahata: I seriously doubt this'll be settled by this month so I wanted to know what you think we should do about this class trip for the students. Negi's been eager to go ever since he came to you with the idea.

Dean: Hmmm...

Back inside the classroom 3-A and finally Negi's big announcement.

Negi: I'm very excited to announce that this year's class trip will be to Kyoto!

Everyone cheers excitedly and louder than ever! Negi's eyes shut and sees the whole class talk about what they plan to do in Kyoto.

Negi: I'm really quite intrigued. You girls probably don't realize that this'll be my first class trip.

Makie: Hey that's right! I forgot how many grades you skipped.

Ayaka stands before Negi..

Ayaka: Since there is a whole bunch of us middle schoolers, our choices for a field class trip has mostly been to Huwaii or the Bahamas. And since this is your first time here in Japan and not to mention there are so many international students around, the decision was made for a cultural trip this year and so we already conceded it was going to be both to Kyoto and Nara.

Negi leans over his desk and thanked Ayaka tremendously.

Negi: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so very much, Miss Yukihiro! I'm very grateful!

Ayaka blushes through the handshake fast and greatful by Negi.

Ayaka: Ah why Professor, I... didn't think you'd be this excited.

Negi: I'm so excited! More than ever! I'm going to see Kyoto for the first time ever! _More than that, I'm hoping to get the opportunity to find more of mr father's whereabouts there somewhere..._

Ayaka: Hoho! Well then, it shall be our greatest trip ever!

Negi: This is like a dream come true! Kyoto is so rich in Japanese history.

Asuna: Oh great. We're all going on a class trip and our professor is expecting us to study the whole time.

Negi: Asuna, how can you not want to see thousand year old wooden structures like pagodas, samurai clothing, geishyas, and goya paintings?

Asuna: *Sarcastically* Yipee...

Konoka: This is so cool! I can't wait to go!

Setsuna looks at her from afar…

Setsuna: _Well... I guess it can't be avoided._

Fuka: How cool is this? We're going on a school trip!

Fumika: I can't wait! I want it to be now!

Negi: Me too! Me too! Wahaaaaa!

Both Fuka and Fumika jump for joy with Negi all excited.

Kazumi: Haha okay okay.

Ayaka: Ho ho goodness, youth today.

Ako: Hehe, It looks like Negi is looking forward to it more than the rest of us.

Ako chuckled while Nodoka next to her continued staring at Negi with a light smile on her face while her feelings continue to explore more of him. Everyone seemed excited while Sayo with no surprise continues to look sad.

Sayo: _Even these class trips make me feel very lonely because I can't leave the campus. It's like this every year. While everyone is away, I'm bounded to this school all by myself._

Kazumi was laughing with her friends until later, she then looked by her side at the empty seat again. She begins to wonder about it. Just then, Shizuna arrived in the class.

Shizuna: Excuse me Mr. Springfield? The Dean wants to see you in his office.

Negi: All right. I'll be right over.

Negi left while Kazumi keeps looking at the empty seat beside her. Then at the principle's office...

Negi: WHAAAAAAAT! ? You're cancelling the trip to Kyoto? BUT WHY! ?

Dean: Well... we're just considering alternatives like Hawaii or Nagasaki.

Negi is brought down to his knees with teary eyes.

Negi: But Kyoto...!

Dean: Settle down, Negi. We haven't made the cancellation definite yet. It's just a little dangerous for the students.

Negi: I don't understand, sir.

Dean: Down there, the Kansai Magic Association oversees and monitors the sorcerers in the area. Usually their operation runs without incident but lately...

Takahata: You see... a few weeks ago, the Hoganji Faction decided to defect. And now they're stirring up trouble all over the district.

Dean: There has been a big fuss going on between the Kansai and the Kantou Magic Association and I've been meaning to fix our relationship for some time soon. Since I'm one of the main directors of the Kantou Magic Association, I decided to send you there as a special envoy. But then the Hoganji Faction decided to intercept and it has been becoming a problem.

Negi stands back up.

Negi: You believe that they pose a danger to us?

Dean: Their dispute is without a sorcerer so I doubt they'd go out of their way to harm the public. But there is always a chance that something could happen. Not only that, it would also risk exposing our secrecy.

Takahata: That's why we're thinking of changing the destination for the class trip this year.

Negi sighs in disappointment...

Dean: However we would feel more comfortable sending the class to Kyoto if we had someone to protect the students if anything does occur.

Negi: Huh?

Dean: Only a sorcerer can understand sorcery. It may be a risk with your secrecy as well but only if it must be done. My question is... can we trust you to protect the students from the threat?

Negi: ...Of course, sir! They'll be safe with me!

Dean: In that case, I shall promote you with the most important task as my envoy. All you are to do is deliver this letter to the head of the Kansai Magic Association when you have a chance.

Negi: Ah... Is that all?

Dean: That's it. But you may be in danger's way while you perform this task so take precautions and keep a close watch on the students as well as yourself.

Negi: I understand, sir!

Dean: So can I count on you for the sake of this mission?

Negi: Of course, sir! Just leave it to me!

Dean: Ho ho, very well Young Springfield. I admire your enthusiasm.

Takahata: You sure have spunk, kid. But do be careful out there.

Negi: Yes!

Takahata: Just so everyone knows, I won't be going so I'm sending in my replacement. You'll meet him tomorrow night so you should be able to introduce him to the class.

Negi: Okay.

Dean: Oh and one more thing. Kyoto is where my granddaughter was born so you'll most likely be running into her family there.

Negi: Konoka?

Dean: She hasn't found out about your wizardry, has she?

Negi: N-no she hasn't really... found out.

Negi remembers when Konoka was part of another pactio but hopefully she has not discovered that he is a wizard.

Dean: Hm... Well it is fine with me however her parents have different ideas so try not to let her know if possible or things could get more complicated.

Negi: Oh, y-yes I understand.

Dean: Hmmm, very well then. Looks like there is nothing left to discuss. Then it looks like the school trip will proceed as planned. I'm counting on you, Negi.

Negi: Ahh... Yes, thank you so much sir!

As hours pass again, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed again. Negi was going over his class list roster and list of students in assigned groups. He sees the whole list and feels satisfied until his eyes met the picture above Yuna Akashi's which happens to be blank. Below the picture says 'Sayo Aisaka' and below says the year 1940 and below it says 'Do Not Change.' He wonders about it and suddenly, someone behing calls on him...

Kazumi: Professor!

Negi: Ah?

He turns around and sees Kazumi running up to him.

Negi: Oh, hello Kazumi. What can I do for you?

Kazumi: Kay well I've been wondering since this yesterday but... why is that seat next to me always empty?

Negi: Ah... Oh well umm... actually...

Kazumi: I'm just curious.

Negi: ...I'm sorry ...but I don't know that myself. Could you please wait a little while for me to find out? So I can tell you properly?

Kazumi: Uhh... yeah, sure. No prob.

Negi: Thank you.

Kazumi: Take your time.

Negi takes his leave and a copy of his roster slips off him and Kazumi finds it on the floor and picks it up. She meant to call him out again but wants to take a look at it out of curiosity. She wants to know about the empty seat so she assumes one of the students with the empty seat is listed. She then finds the blur picture above Yuna Akashi.

Kazumi: Sayo... Aisaka? Hmm... Hm? 1940?

Kazumi thinks about it and ponders briefly before she takes off on her own to investigate.

Kazumi: This could be a good story to write about.

After she took off, we cut to where Negi is by himself in the middle of the science room deserted and he looks at his roster book. He looks at the blur picture and wonders who she is.

Negi: _Who are you, Sayo..._

During a short montage, he practices countless spells for a couple of hours and studies in his magic book about spirits. Before he's ready to try it out for real, he tests it out in the middle of the school and casts the spell. He now sees a bunch of ghost balls floating around which happens to be spirits. He becomes excited.

Negi: Wow, I see dead people.

Meanwhile, Nodoka was humming her way to the door to Class 3-A. It was dark because the light was off. Just when she was about to go in, she gasped as she saw a barely visible glowing white figure in the classroom. She brushes her eyes off and looks again and saw nothing. Was it her imagination? To her maybe but she was being cautious so she opened the door gently.

Nodoka: H... Hello?

Sayo who was sitting on her desk got spooked easily and yelped. She turned and looked at Nodoka who was looking both directions with her eyes and sees no one.

Nodoka: I-Is anyone here?

Sayo: _Did she notice me before?_

Nodoka: ...Guess not.

Nodoka was walking toward her desk and she opened the lid only to find her cell phone inside.

Nodoka: Ah, here it is.

She grabbed it and turned it on to type Yue a text message. Sayo was merely watching but as much as she wants, seeing this was another opportunity, she always enjoyed reading behind Nodoka's shoulder what book she was holding. She wanted to be friends with her. She became hesitant but she wanted to try again and make friends. She approached her back while she was finishing texting. She tried thinking what abilities she could use to get her attention besides talking to her because she obviously can't hear her. She thought hard and she possessed her cell phone and texted her a message saying, 'Hello, Nodoka.' But it doesn't say from who and she gets spooked some more.

Nodoka: H-huh? Wh-who is this?

Sayo now realized she needs to let her know who it is. She then decides to send her a picture of herself through possessing the phone again. It turned the phone blank and static came through until it cleared up with a scary looking picture of her that doesn't show how cute and innocent she looks but rather scary with her hand reaching out to her like she wants to snatch her. Her eyes looked like they were soul-less and her expression almost seemed like she was a zombie. On the bottom it says, 'Come talk to me, by Sayo.' She freaked out and stammered out of words. She looked left and right and back to find nothing around but she's so spooked as if someone is stalking her.

Nodoka: Waaaaaaaaaah! Wh-who is this person? W-w-what does she want?

Sayo: _She doesn't understand. How can I explain this?_

Another text appears she wants to be friends but she freaks out again with another scary picture of her.

Sayo: _Oh no, please no!_

She turns off the cell and then her powers start to write eerie words on the windows saying 'Misunderstanding!' Nodoka yelps from the sight and Sayo's powers start to levitate some of the desks and chairs behind her and she notices it. She turns and gets frightened. And then from behind her, a ghostly figure emerges from behind her. Sayo tries to clear the misunderstanding but as Nodoka turned around…

Nodoka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Her scream came out from the entire building view outside. The following day, the classroom has a new newspaper article plastered on the wall with Sayo's ghostly figure on it. Everyone around it is reading about it and some people are getting spooked by it.

Makie: OMG, and it doesn't look like CG at all.

Haruna: It looks like we definitely got ourselves a ghost problem in our hands.

Ayaka: W-what? There's no such thing!

Haruna: Well why don't you ask our witness who took the photo shot with her cell?

Asuna: Ah jeez, what else doesn't surprise me? _It seems every weird little thing that happens around here is always related to the little wizard. If we're dealing with a ghost now, I won't be that surprised anymore._

Yue: Hmm, I think it's a possibility to see that she's real.

Konoka: Just tell me what happened!

Nodoka: W-w-well I forgot my cell phone so I went back inside the school to check inside my desk. And right when I got there, I saw something white wandering around inside the classroom. And when I was texting Yue, my phone texted my on its own saying to come talk to her and I got scared. Then it was sending me a picture of this person and it looked frightening and the next thing that happened, all the desks were floating around!

The whole class was getting scared by her scary story and even the two little twins were around who are spooked more. Just then, Nodoka was getting to the scariest part.

Nodoka: A... and then... when I slowly turned around, there she was... coming out of the wall... a-a... A GHOST!

The twins quiver in fear until both Sakurako and Misa snuck up.

Sakurako & Misa: Boo!

Both the twins freaked out screaming and were being chased by them playing around.

Nodoka: Aaagh, I got so scared I ran as fast as I could!

Negi came inside the classroom and sees the commotion around the news article. Negi approaches near Asuna.

Negi: What's going on?

Asuna: See for yourself.

Negi gasps at the article to see a terrorfying ghost image of Sayo. Both him and Asuna stare at it while in the background are Sakurako and Misa chasing the twins around scared.

Asuna: Sooo what're you going to do about this, teach wiz?

Negi: Uuuh...

Yuna: Professor Negi? Do you have any idea how this could've happened? Because now people want to get home early today!

Haruna: Yeah, they plan to cancel club activities tonight and my art project isn't going to get done in time!

Negi:I'm... not sure...

Haruna: You know what? We may be able to figure this out ourselves. We could try forming an investigation squad.

Yuna: Hey, that sounds like an awesome test of courage! Count me in!

Ako: Yeah! I want to help out too!

Asuna: You sure you don't know anything about this?

Negi: Yeah I'm... quite sure. _What happened here…?_

**How will this all play out if Sayo's first attempt turned out to be a failure? Find out after the break!**

Meanwhile, Kazumi was busy doing research on her own. She finds herself in the computer labs and in front of the screen to look up Sayo. First thing she did was basically what anyone would do to look something up fast, Bagle it. (Google parody) She Bagles her name and found no results.

Kazumi: Well that sucks.

She then looks up the campus' website and finds the roster for class 3-A but still no sigh of Sayo, or even in any library index online with her name. She takes the roster copy and looks at her name again.

Kazumi: Just who are you, Sayo Aisaka...?

Kazumi looks carefully at the roster and notices the date again.

Kazumi: Hmmm... 1940...

She gathers a bunch of books at the school's library and starts looking over the pages to see the 1940 Mahora Academy students.

Kazumi: **Gasp** Those uniforms...

She grabs the roster and looks at her picture.

Kazumi: The very same one.

She puts down the roster and thinks.

Kazumi: But where is she now? I wonder what happened to her.

She flips through the big books pages countlessly until she found her picture.

Kazumi: Aha! Found her! Entered Mahora at 1940 and passed away in... 1941? But how'd she die?

Later at Library Island, we have ourselves another montage as she finds all sorts of newspaper articles laying around the table. She reads through them all, then looks around everywhere inside the library left and right.

Kazumi: Man it's been like an eternity since then.

She doesn't stop as she keeps flipping through pages looking for answers. She goes through one bookshelf to the next and then finds a particular section.

Kazumi: Literary collections! Yes!

While Kazumi rushes to search in the section, we go back to the main campus again inside the hallway in front of the article where it is hung against the wall, there was Sayo.

Sayo: Ohh... They think I'm a scary ghost. Now what do I do?

Suddenly she looked behind her and saw a crowd standing in front of the classroom. The door barges open with 4 girls, Yuna, Sakurako, Haruna, and Makie, all carrying weapons which happen to be proton beams. That's right, a Ghostbuster parody and even a similar theme (Ghostbusters) plays with a remix. Yuna appears pumped, Haruna too, Makie anxious and ready to kick butt, and Sakurako having fun.

Yuna: All right! Let's go hunt us a ghost!

Haruna: With these, specially made by Satomi, this'll be a cinch!

Ako: Uuuh you sure this is gonna' work?

Ayaka: And how will you even find the ghost if you can't see it?

Yuna: Don't worry about that, it'll turn up. Besides if Bookworm was able to see it, then so will we.

Sayo floated by the door and leaned in to peek inside to see what the commotion was about.

Makie: Heh, I'm not so sure I like this. It's giving me the willies.

Ayaka: For once, I agree with Dummy Pink. It's starting to get very creepy.

Yuna: I think it's cool!

Makie: So you're not totally freaked out?

Yuna: It can be fun to get scared.

Makie: But we're dealing with a real ghost.

Sakurako: And that's what makes it more exciting!

Konoka: Professor Negi, do you think ghosts really exist?

Negi: Well... I've learned how spirits can sometimes be bounded to Earth by some sort of regret. Before they are able to move on, they often have things to do; unfinished businesses.

Ayaka: Wow, r-really? L-like what exactly?

Negi: Could be anything.

Makie: Even murder?

Konoka: How awful.

Negi: I've also learned that regrets can lead to grudges which can also cause some spirits to become bad spirits. And they tend to scare people.

Ayaka: Oh dear, now that does sound frightening. We don't even know what kind of spirit we're dealing with here.

Sakurako: Remember that Bookworm got a glimpse of it. Why don't you ask her?

Negi: Nodoka? *Turns to her* You saw the ghost?

Nodoka: Y-yeah! It-it was last night. I came here looking for my cell phone. Then the desks were floating around, words appeared on the window... and then she appeared... right behind me. *Whimpers* I got scared and ran off!

Negi: Were you hurt?

Nodoka: No, I was fine.

Negi: Did the ghost say anything?

Nodoka: Ah... my phone texted me saying that she wanted to talk to me. It said it was by someone named Sayo.

Negi: Ah... Hmm...

Ayaka: What do you think, Professor?

Negi: Well I know it seems strange but I don't think she's a bad person.

Asuna: And what makes you think that?

Negi: Well I just... well I just... know, that's all.

Asuna: Really now, you trust someone who looks like that?

Asuna points at the picture article. Negi looks in the direction and also sees Sayo sighing sorrowfully. Negi had to act a little fast before they make their move.

Asuna: Come on, Ghost Exorcist Team! Move out and hunt that ghost!

Negi: Wait, girls! I think we should at least figure out what it is she wants before we do anything! Nodoka, why don't you try calling out to Sayo and ask her what her intentions are.

Nodoka: Aaah? B-b-b-b-but...!

Negi: I could really use your help. Please Nodoka.

Nodoka blushes from being asked for help from Negi for the first time. Yue was already smiling at the fact Negi approaches Nodoka for help and encourages her to do it, even in dark times such as now.

Nodoka: Umm... a-all right.

Yuna: Cool! Nodoka is going to talk to the dead, everyone!

Haruna: Wow, super freakin' sweet Bookworm! Never knew you could be that lucky!

Nodoka: *Whimpers* Please don't tease me, Haruna! *Turns to Negi* Umm, w-what do I have to do?

Negi: How did she talk to you before?

Nodoka: Uhh... Oh!

She takes out her phone and opens it up.

Yuna: Cool

Negi: Now, try and stay calm. Ask her what it is she wants.

Nodoka: **Gulp** O-okay...

Everyone gathers around Nodoka to look at her cell phone. Yue was next to her while Negi was on the other side. Nodoka tries to not get distracted with Negi close to her so she can concentrate.

Nodoka: Okay, umm... l-let's begin. Mmmm S-sayo, is it? Can you please tell me what it is you really want?

Sayo: Huh? Did I hear someone say my name. *She sees Nodoka with her cell*_ Nodoka?_

Sayo heard her name being called out and approaches behind Nodoka over her shoulder.

Nodoka: Won't you please tell me what it is that you want?

Sayo: Ah? What I want?

She then sees that she should give it another try. So she possesses the phone again and causes static to appear. Then her picture appears again reaching out to Nodoka and with a text, 'Nodoka, want to be friends with me? I'm very happy' Nodoka yelped and shuts her cell phone quickly while whimpering hard and quivering in fear. Yue was surprised as well.

Negi: _Ah? Friend?_

Haruna: Oh my gosh! It's an evil spirit!

Yuna: Evil spirit! Engage! Battle stations, everyone!

Makie: Engage! ENGAGE!

The phone shut causes Sayo to come out while being worried of her next mistake. Negi turns his head and is able to see Sayo clearly due to the early spell he casts. She is visible to Negi but Sayo is too worried to notice.

Negi: _Oh no, Sayo!_

Sayo: _Ah, n-no! They didn't believe me! W-what do I do?_

Negi's face gets all worried but Sayo doesn't want to disappoint Negi or even give up on her wishes. She gripes both fists together and focuses her power and it all gets loose.

Sayo: _I've got to do something. I've got to try harder. I've got to make a friend!_

Negi: No, Sayo! Don't!

Negi reaches out to her to get her to stop but it was too late. Her powers now release havoc inside the classroom as the entire window blinds all shut and the windows open and shut tightly. The class screams in horror and sees their desks floating around.

Ayaka: Yaaah! Th-they're floating?

Sakurako: We're under attack!

Haruna: The ghost is definitely here!

Yuna: But we can't see her anywhere!

Makie screams louder than most of the girls while the desks levitate higher and some of the objects fly by them almost causing harm. Nodoka screams in horror while the twins run crying.

Fuka & Fumika: RUN AWAY!

Ayaka: Somebody make it STOP!

Sayo sees her errors and loses it more.

Sayo: _Ah! Oh no, I'm making things worse! Please, this is all a misunderstanding! This is all a misunderstanding!_

Sayo's words couldn't be heard so words appeared in an eerie way on the window in red color saying 'Misunderstanding' 5 times. Ako screamed after seeing the words appear in blood.

Ako: Writings in blood!

Yuna: Misunderstanding five times death? She's gonna' kill us 5 different times?

Haruna: We're all gonna' die here!

Sayo: Nooo! I have to let them all know!

Sayo flew inside Yuna to possess her and causes her to yell out Sayo's words exactly.

Yuna: It's a misunderstanding! IT'S ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!

Ako: Noooo! Its got Yuna! She's been possessed!

Haruna: Aaaargh! Forget this! Ready your proton packs!

Akira: No! You'll hit Yuna!

Haruna: I don't care anymore! It's every girl for herself while they're still alive!

Makie: Yeah! I'm going to blast it myself!

Akira: No wait, DON'T!

Makie: FIRE!

Haruna: FIRE!

Ako & Akira: YUNA!

Both Yuna and Haruna fired their protons and their beams collided with each other near Yuna. From outside the walls, the windows appear from dark to very bright. It flashed the entire room until afterwards… the classroom was a mess of dark clouds and huge gaps of black stains everywhere. Both Haruna and Makie, even Yuna were all covered in smoke.

Makie: Okay... crossing the beams was a bad idea.

Haruna: Did we at least get her?

Yuna was groggy and wobbly and her eyes were circly while Sayo was out of Yuna and becomes even more ashamed of her mess.

Sayo: _No no no no, what have I done now! What have I done! I'm failing! I'M... FAILING!_

Her regrets become more powerful as another pack of desks lift from the air.

Asuna: I'm gonna' say NO!

A desk is sent flying towards Asuna.

Negi: Asuna, look out!

Asuna reacts quickly and kicks it out of the way.

Asuna: Yah! Is that all you got, ghostie?

The desk hits against the wall. Another is sent toward Konoka. She screams and Asuna steps in and kicks it out of the way again and it hits another wall.

Konoka: Ah, Asuna.

Asuna: Stay behind me, Konoka!

Konoka: Okay!

Yue rushes next to Negi.

Yue: Professor, this is getting out of control. I suggest we get everyone out of here and tell the Dean about this.

Negi: Ah, I think you're right.

Nodoka: Professor! Ahh!

Both Negi and Yue see Nodoka in a helpless predicament as the chairs and desk keep flying around.

Yue: Nodoka!

Negi: Hold on!

Both Yue and Negi went off to help her.

Negi: Are you all right? Nodoka!

Nodoka: Uh huh.

Yue: We have to get everyone out before someone gets hurt!

Nodoka: Professor, look out!

A desk is sent flying towards Negi, Nodoka and Yue.

Negi: _I don't have my staff!_

They were about to be hit and Negi was about to use his magic to stop this but without his staff, he turns around and shields both with his body.

Yue & Nodoka: Negi!

He closes his eyes and hopes the pain won't be fatal. But out of nowhere, the desk was sliced in half by someone who stepped out in front of the three of them. Negi then opened his eyes. They looked and saw Setsuna with her sword out.

Setsuna: Are you three all right?

Negi: Ah...

Three of them looked at her with amazement. Setsuna turned around with a serious look but at the same time appearing as their hero.

Negi: S-Setsuna Sakurazaki... You're...

Setsuna: That's right, I'm number 15 in your class, Professor Springfield.

Konoka: **Gasp** Setsuna...

Setsuna notices Konoka in a safe area near Asuna and then turns her head back to the other students with the flying desks around.

Setsuna: It's getting pretty dangerous around here.

Negi: Uh, Setsuna?

Setsuna: We have to put a stop to this.

The door barges open and Mana steps inside in her newly getup with her gun holsters.

Mana: I got this, Setsuna.

Negi: Tatsumiya?

Fuka & Fumika: It's Mana! She'll save us!

Mana: I already have her in my sight.

Mana pulls out her gun to aim at Sayo and she freaks out and flies away.

Mana: You won't escape, Spirit.

She passes through a wall and flees down the hall and Mana runs down the hall after her holding two guns.

Negi: Mana, wait!

Sayo continues fleeing from Mana while she shoots her rounds at her and misses.

Sayo: Aaaaaaaah! Somebody save me!

Mana: _She's pretty fast... but she can't escape my eyes!_

Her eyes turned demonic and beyond her sighting abilities, she clipped both guns and starts firing rapidly down the stairs where Sayo is fleeing. Sayo screams in horror of being shot and continues fleeing. Mana chases her down the stairs and turns another corner where she flees screaming and prepares another round to fire. With her eye turning reddish like the Terminator, she gets a clear shot and fires another round at her legs. It almost hit her but the bullet created a shockwave that sent her flying against the wall. She screams and slams against the wall. Apparently, Mana's bullet neutralized her and partially her powers so she's trapped. By the time she realizes her powers were neutralized and cannot pass through walls, her eyes begin to wonder as she stares blankly at the wall.

Sayo: How... how did it come to this?

Mana approaches Sayo slowly.

Sayo: _I never meant any harm... I just wanted... to make friends..._ **Weeps**

Mana lifts her gun up slowly and points at her.

Mana: Your time has gone now, evil spirit.

Sayo: Aaah...!

Mana clicks her guns and prepares to fire at her.

Mana: Rest in Peace.

Sayo whimpers and tears were falling out. She then closes her eyes and hopes it doesn't hurt. Mana was about to pull the trigger...

Negi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mana: Mm?

Negi was riding on his staff.

Negi: TATSUMIYA! STOP! She's not an evil spirit!

Negi gets off his staff and it drops to the floor in time as he skids across the floor to stand in front of Mana to defend Sayo.

Mana: Professor Springfield?

Negi: Please, Mana. She didn't mean any harm on my students.

Mana: But Professor...

Negi: Please... She's not a threat.

Mana: How do you know that?

Negi: Because... she's also one of my students.

Mana's eyes widen a bit and Sayo too.

Negi: She only wanted to make friends but to her surprise, everyone continues to misunderstand her as an evil spirit and that's what caused all the strange phenomenon. When nobody could see her, she has still been managing to try her best and talk to us.

Mana lowers her guns.

Negi: Her time hasn't come to pass on because she wants to create happy memories here in Mahora Academy.

Sayo's eyes begin trembling.

Sayo: Professor Negi...

Negi turns his head and smiles at her. Sayo is surprised and then Negi turns around and offers his hand to her.

Negi: Sayo Aisaka, would you like to come to Kyoto with the rest of the class?

Sayo was surprised by not only his invite but being able to see her for the first time. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks. To her approach, she lifts her hand and takes his. Her hands phases through his but as she looks at it, it almost seemed hopeless but looking at Negi's smile.

Negi: I know it feels rather odd introducing ourselves to each other. I am your homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield. It's so nice to meet you.

Sayo: You can... see me?

Negi: It is true... I can really see you, Sayo Aisaka.

Sayo's eyes trembles more and her cheeks turn pinkish while tears keep pouring out. She smiles for the first time ever at talking to the first person who ever approached her. Her hands finally were able to meet phyisically and she cupped his hands. While kneeling down with very first hand touch greeting, she responded…

Sayo: It's nice to meet you.

Negi giggles and Sayo smiles away. Mana was silent through the touching meeting. Meanwhile at Library Island, Kazumi finds a couple of books that are poetry and flips through the pages.

Kazumi: Hmmm, Tonga Poems... they really were written a long time ago… Ah! Here's one that Sayo wrote. 'Her tiny hands are... planting silver leaf so tender... patiently waiting for the bloom... next November.' Silver leaf, huh?

She finds a book in a different aisle and opens it up to see a picture of a silver leaf.

Kazumi: So that's what a silver leaf looks like... but hold on, where have I seen these before? Uh!

Kazumi froze for a second and has a brief vision of where a field of silver leaf was; filled around by an old clock tower. Back to where Sayo was with Negi and Mana, she gasps too and her being vibrates. Then an image of a silver leaf appears, including a poem she wrote. Her hand phases through Negi's hand.

Sayo: _'Her tiny hands are planting... silver leaf... so tender patiently waiting for the bloom next November...' Silver leaf..._

She had a brief vision of where a field of silver leaf was; filled around by an old clock tower. She later regained herself in time to wonder about the vision.

Kazumi: Ah... What was that about? How weird... **Gasp** Silver leaf?

Kazumi takes off like light speed. Back where Sayo's hand is vanishing…

Negi: Uh? S-Sayo?

Sayo: Ah...

Sayo vanishes right before Negi's eyes. Mana approaches next to Negi.

Mana: She vanished.

Negi: _Sayo... have you already...?_

With no trace to where she has gone, they stood there for a while. Meanwhile, Kazumi runs across the uncharted area of the campus surrounded by trees where she is looking for the image in her head.

Kazumi: I think there's a bunch of those flowers right over here somewhere!

Kazumi sees an old clock tower over the trees and she continues running over there. She runs under a small arc entrance to the courtyard and sees the same image in her head in front of her, a large field of silver leaf flowers.

Kazumi: So those are silver leaf flowers I saw in my head. So weird, I've always wondered about this building.

She walks by the abandoned clock tower and looks inside the busted window and finds nothing but collapsing dust and bricks. As she continues looking around, Sayo appears around the field of silver leaf flowers. She looks around wondering where she went and looks up to see the same clock tower Kazumi is exploring.

Sayo: _The clock tower... I can't believe it's still here... but how did I remember this place?_

She looks down and sees the entire field of silver leaf. The wind blows around it and past her skirt as it blows around.

Sayo: _Silver Leaf... why is this making me feel so heavy inside?_

She looks down and gasps lightly at the biggest sight of her life. The wind blew by again as she looked down to see that a bunch of grass and flowers were covering a small grave below her. She saw words written on a small stone saying 'So that mother and sister will come back.' The biggest words she ever saw were 'and sister.'

Sayo: _Tsuki..._

Seeing those words causes her to reveal her background. Not only that, the actual background flashes back to her past, revealing that she had black hair. The background flashes with many images of World War II, including when automobiles were made, fighter planes, aircraft carriers, flags of the Nazi Germans, the United States, the Japanese, even showing Adolph Hitler, Isoroku Yamamoto, President Franklin D. Roosevelt, and her little sister. As everything flashed passed her background, the screen flashes brightly which begins her big flashback.

During the founding of Mahora Academy in 1941, The World Tree was alone before Mahora Academy expanded with more districts. At the clock tower, which also used to be a church, were both Sayo and her little sister Tsuki. She was covering a flowerbed filled entirely with silver leaf flowers. Sayo stood behind watching her. Tsuki even engraved on the stone 'So that mother will come back.' Obvious their mother died but Tsuki wanted to make a wish that her mother would return to them one day so she can keep her hopes high. She turned back at Sayo and smiled happily at her. Sayo smiled back. Both Tsuki and Sayo looked up and saw 3 Japanese A6M Zero fighter planes that were flying over the field above on route pass the ocean to their destination point. They were on their way to their aircraft carrier Akagi for their mission. What mission could that be we wonder? Why Pearl Harbor of course.

It was December 7 1941. Both Sayo and Tsuki were getting ready for bed when there was a heavy storm occurring. Tsuki got up and looked out the window. She was worried about her flower bed being ruined. Her hope was about to be shattered. Sayo had to do something. She didn't want her to go outside so she volunteered. She wanted to protect her little sister's dreams. She got her umbrella and ran through the harsh rain. She grabbed a large wood bed and covered the flowers with it. She worked late and hard. When it was all covered and well adjusted, she began sneezing and shivering. She walked back to the house and collapsed at the door. Tsuki was worried and tried to help her. Sayo crawled her way to bed and kept sneezing. She became really sick. Tsuki had no way of contacting a doctor if the phone lines were dead and no electricity. So she kneeled before her in bed and held her hand all the way and watched her cough hard and sees her fever running through so fast. Sayo's hand started to collapse and Tsuki's tears fell through and started crying on her bed next to her beloved dying Sayo. A couple of days later, the flower bed became her grave as well. She was buried by a couple of people who knew her well and her sister wrote above the sentence 'So that mother will come back' 'and sister.'

All ended the flashback to see the same stone Sayo is looking at and creates huge waters from her eyes. She collapses and cups her face with both her hands and sobs hard about it. Kazumi who was looking at the building hears crying and she turns around at the field of flowers.

Kazumi: Huh?

The wind blows a huge pile of silver leaf on Sayo's invisible location. It bounces off her barrier and reveals Sayo's presence to Kazumi's eyes.

Kazumi: **Gasp** Holy crap, a ghost!

Kazumi hides behind a pillar and takes a peek at her to see her crying. Kazumi notices and starts feeling sorry for her for whatever reason she has to feel emotional. Sayo cries for a while and sniffs. She stands up and looks the other way at the ocean which is the same view she and Suki used to watch the sky and the blue. Her eyes became distant of the view while tears continue flowing. Kazumi shows sympathy and gets out her camera to take a really good snapshot of her pose with the wind blowing through her hair. After she takes the shot, she looks beyond the camera with her own eyes and shows as much sympathy as Negi would. The wind blows past her too and Sayo notices as she looks where the pillar is. There was Kazumi with her camera and sympathetic look on her. To Sayo's surprise, Kazumi was looking straight at her. She begins to wonder…

Sayo: Y-you can ...see me?

Kazumi steps away from the pillar.

Kazumi: ...Yeah ...I can see you.

Both Sayo and Kazumi stare at each other for a bit before Kazumi looks away thinking what to say.

Kazumi: So... You're Sayo Aisaka, huh? The ghost who sits next to me?

Sayo: Ah...? Hmm...

Kazumi: So then...

Kazumi's arms reached behind her neck while she tries to ask the question.

Kazumi: I was wondering... Would you like to... sit next to me in class?

Sayo: Ah...

Sayo's eyes turned bright with a smile on her face. For the first time, she was asked to be friends with Kazumi who is one of the first classmates to see her and ask her to be friends with her. Sayo's eyes closed and she smiles.

Sayo: Sure. Thank you very much.

Kazumi chuckles with her eyes wondering upward a little embarrassed.

Kazumi: Nice to meet you, Sayo.

Sayo: It's nice to meet you too... Kazumi.

We zoom out as both greet each other from afar while the wind blows. Later that night, at the dorms in the lobby, the entire class gathered around the lobby for a substitute teacher in Takahata's place who makes his appearance who has a very harsh gruff expression on his face... with glasses on.

Nita: My name is Professor Nita and I'll be filling in for Professor Takahata as supervisor on the field trip to Kyoto. We leave in one week from now and we will pair each of you into 6 different groups.

The girls aren't that pleased with the new substitute, especially Asuna.

Nita: Miss Yukihiro?

Ayaka holds up her clipboard of the school roster and looks at it.

Ayaka: All right, looks like we're all listed for the school trip. With the exception of 2 in our class, looks like our total comes out to 28.

Later, Evangeline with Chachamaru walk by and stood behind the walls to see what the commotion is.

Ayaka: Have I left anyone out?

Everyone: No.

Negi notices that she is missing one and that is Sayo. Kazumi also notices Sayo next to her frowning at the fact she's not included in the trip. Kazumi sighs softly and wonders what to do about this. Will people believe her when she says she's a ghost? Or will she make a fool of herself? Negi on the other hand would believe her. He quickly remembers inviting Sayo who's been through a lot and made her smile. He has to say something because she deserves to go too.

Ayaka: Good! Then let's start assigning groups.

Negi: Wait Ayaka!

Kazumi: Ah...?

Ayaka: What is it Professor?

Negi: Forgive me but... there is one more person who hasn't been listed on the school trip.

Ayaka: Huh?

Ayaka looks at her roster and flips the page to see the whole list.

Ayaka: Ummm, seems everyone to me. Who did I forget?

Negi: ...It ...It's umm... well...

Negi tilts her head down thinking hard how to say this. Everyone was looking at him with wonder. Kazumi too as she assumes he knows about Sayo.

Ayaka: ...Professor?

Nita: Mr. Springfield, if there is no one else you can think of then let us move on to assigning the groups so we can get on with this meeting.

Negi became hesitant on speaking as he gripes his fists. Kazumi looks down and then feels a little determined about saying something too.

Nita: Good, then let's-

Kazumi: Wait! He's right, sir! We are missing someone!

Kazumi quickly stands up beside Negi.

Negi: Kazumi?

Ayaka: Well then, who are we missing then?

Kazumi: It's...

Kazumi gets hesitant on speaking of her. She sighs and looks down.

Sayo: Kazumi... please, there's no need for you to worry about me. This happens to me all the time.

Kazumi: ...But I can't ...

Nita: Miss Asakura if you're not going to tell us then I suggest you sit back down so we can continue.

Negi gasps as he looks where Sayo is, right next to Kazumi who is currently talking to her.

Sayo: Seriously, it's all right. I'm used to. But I appreciate you care about me. But I'm all right now. I've made a friend for the first time and I'm very happy about it.

While tension is rising and everyone stares at her waiting for an answer, she eyes shut while griping her fists hard, looks up with a serious look...

Kazumi: It's student number 1... SAYO AISAKA!

Negi: Ah...

Makie: Who's that? I don't remember her.

Fuka: You know, the first one in the roster that is above Yuna's picture?

Fumika: Yeah, the picture that is blank.

Konoka: I thought it was a printing error.

Natsumi: No, she just never showed up.

Satomi: I always thought she was sick and refused to come to school.

Natsumi: But she's been absent the entire previous semester.

Sakurako: You mean she's been sick all the time? Gosh, I hope she's okay.

Nita: Miss Asakura, who is this Sayo person and where is she right now?

Konoka: What does she look like? Do you have a picture of her?

Kazumi: Yeah, I do! She's in my camera. Look!

Kazumi holds up her camera and opens the snapshot of Sayo she took earlier. Everyone gathers around to look and sees her sorrow innocent cute look.

Sakurako: She looks so sad...

Konoka: Awww, she's cute.

Ako: So this is Sayo?

Makie: Hey, how come you can see through her body?

Haruna: Yeah I know, weird... almost like she's a...

Everyone gasps and thinks for a second…

Everyone: GHOST?

Haruna: Kazumi?

Kazumi: Ah...?

Yuna: Is the ghost... her?

Kazumi: ...W-well ...kind of.

Haruna: Then it's true!

Fuka & Fumika: I'm scared!

The crowd grows restless and exclaims until...

Nita: Quiet!

Everyone looks at Nita.

Nita: That's enough of this nonsense! Miss Asakura, there's no record of this Sayo Aisaka. She may have her name on the roster but she doesn't count!

Kazumi: But... but she...

Sayo: Thank you, Kazumi. But it's okay. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine, honest.

Kazumi was almost about to shed a tear before far behind her, Evangeline points with her fingertip at the location Sayo is and quietly chants in Latin.

Evangeline: **_HELHEPONTUS SPIRITUS HALNA NOSTRA_**

After her spell, Sayo begins to sparkle thus revealing her existence to the entire class. Both Kazumi and Negi turn around after they noticed and everyone started to watch Sayo become completely visible. Looking at herself, Sayo becomes amazed at what just happened. Kazumi gasped greatly, Negi too, and as well the entire class. Even Nita became surprised what he is seeing.

Ayaka: Ah...

Ako: No way...

Makie: Is that really... Sayo?

Ako: Sayo Aisaka?

Sayo: You can... you can all really see me? This is unbelievable.

Negi: But how...

Nita: Would you two mind telling me what's going on? How did she just appear here?

Both Kazumi and Negi looked at each other, nodded and agreed to explain to the class.

Kazumi: I dug deep into library island and started doing research on her. She was one of the first students to attend here during the founding of Mahora Academy in 1940 and she died in 1941.

Negi: I know this all seems very surprising to you all but this is Sayo Aisaka. And she happens to be a wondering spirit of this school. And everything that occurred this evening in the classroom... it was her.

Everyone gasps.

Sayo: It's true... I am a ghost.

Yuna: So all those desks floating around...

Ako: Those writings on the wall...

Haruna: And the cell possessing, that was all you?

Sayo: Uh... uh huh.

Everyone is surprised.

Sayo: Please forgive me, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just... wanted to make friends... because I was... feeling lonely, and... I'm so sorry.

Fuka: So you're not really a...

Fumika: An evil spirit?

Kazumi: Of course she isn't! She's a friendly ghost who only wanted to make friends this whole time.

Nodoka: Ah...?

She recalls her cell phone asking her to be friends with Sayo. She feels guilty a little now.

Kazumi: It was her only way of trying to get our attention.

Negi: Yes, she truly didn't mean to do those things on purpose.

Sayo: Kazumi... Professor Negi...

Both Negi and Kazumi look back at Sayo and smile. Then they both face back at the crowd.

Negi: And I think we should listen to what she has to say now. Sayo?

Sayo: Ah... huh?

Negi: If you tell them from the very bottom of your heart, they will truly understand you.

Kazumi: Go for it, Sayo.

Sayo became a little speechless but she tries to say it with all her might as she looks at the class, takes a deep breath and spits it out.

Sayo: I... I...

She looks at Negi and Kazumi and both smile away at her to give it her best.

Sayo: I... I wish to become your friends... Please, won't you be my friends and let me be in your class?

Kazumi and Negi become impressed by her words. Sayo's eyes kept being shut hoping to hear positive things from it.

Sayo: _Oh no... did I sound too wierd at that time? Maybe I should..._

Makie: Is that all? Sure!

Sayo: Ah?

Her eyes open to see everyone happily to oblige to be her friend.

Makie: Of course we'll be your friend! Right everyone?

Everyone agrees and cheers for Sayo. To her surprise, she got praised.

Makie: I mean this rules! I never had a real life ghost for a friend before!

Ayaka: Allow me to welcome you. My name is Ayaka Yukihiro and I'm the Class Representative of Class 3-A.

Konoka: I love your uniform, it's so cute! Your skirt is so long and beautiful.

Satomi: Were you really a student here back in the 1940s?

Yuna: We're really sorry for falsely accusing you.

Haruna: You have some totally awesome ghostly powers. What else can you do?

Everyone talks around Sayo and she becomes overwhelmed. Nodoka approaches her.

Nodoka: Umm Sayo?

Sayo: Uh?

Nodoka: I'd love to be your friend...

She holds up a book in front of her.

Nodoka: This is one of my favorite books. If you like to, you should check it out sometime.

Sayo: Oh I love that book. I read it three times while you were reading it. Don't you think it's amazing?

Negi becomes curious how she became visible.

Negi: _But how did she...?_

Negi turns around and sees both Evangeline and Chachamaru walking away. Negi smiles after knowing it was her who made her visible.

Negi: Oh... Evangeline...

Both Eva and Chacha walk together out at the night on their way to their cottage.

Chachamaru: Master, why did you cast that spell?

Evangeline: Well... I'm probably the only person who understands what she's thinking... being stuck in one place for all eternity.

Chachamaru smiles at the thought and both continue to walk the night away. The next morning in class…

Negi: And now for attendance.

Negi looks at his roster which is still blank but it doesn't matter to him because Sayo is now visible. He looks at her and smiles greatly.

Negi: Sayo Aisaka...

Sayo: I'm present!

Another snapshot was taken by Kazumi. Sayo looks at her and Kazumi gives her thumbs up and a smirk. Sayo blushes and gives her thumbs up too. Everyone giggles after looking at her... except Asuna who was busy with something she was writing and she looked up confused.

Asuna: Who's Sayo?

Everyone collapses on their chairs. Negi's sweat drops and chuckles. He decides to ignore Asuna as well as everyone else and carries on with the roll call.

Negi: Right then, next... Yuna Akashi?

Yuna: Here!

Negi: Kazumie Asakura?

Kazumi: Here, sir! **Giggles**

Negi: Yue Ayase?

Yue: Here!

Sayo looks at Negi and her face becomes red. She places her hand on her cheeks and smiles deeply at Negi. After all he and Kazumi did for her, she's tremendously thankful to them, especially Negi.

Sayo: _Kazumi... **Sighs softly** Professor Negi... thank you both... so much..._

At Negi's roster, Sayo's picture turned from blank to completely visible with her picture as she is now, white hair with red eyes and her red ribbon tie. Then in the dean's office…

Dean: 'Her tiny hands are planting silver leaf... so tender patiently waiting for the bloom... next November.'

Shizuna: I like that poem, it's cute. Who wrote it?

Dean: Hmm? **Chuckles**

Dean gets up from his chair and walks toward the window as he looks out.

Dean: ...A girl I loved very much long, long time ago.

And just before the screen fades, there sits on his desk a small vase filled with silver leaf.

**FIN Sayo Aisaka...^^ And so she gets to go on the trip after all! Stay tuned for a new season!**


	20. Suspicious One To Look Far Beyond

**Suspicious One To Look Far Beyond**

It is barely morning as the sun is rising as we take our sights towards the dorms. The birds are chirping about and flying around while everyone is still asleep, even cute lil' Negi Springfield lying in bed next to Asuna and her brand new turtle alarm clock. Out the window, the sun shines through as the birds fly by and chirping. Then suddenly, Asuna's alarm clock rings loud and he suddenly opens his eyes fully alert. He presses down on the alarm clock and quickly sweeps the blanket off him and jumps out of bed.

Negi: Yes! It's morning!

He quickly got dressed, put on his backpack, buckled his utility belt that is carrying extra small bags around him, and spins his staff around and places it behind him. Now he's all excited.

Negi: I'm ready! Let's go, Asuna, Konoka! TO KYOTO!

Asuna: Uhhhh, you're so noisy.

Asuna grumbles in her sleep as she slowly sits up and tired. Konoka tries to sit up too.

Konoka: My, you're quite energetic this morning.

Negi: Ooh, I've been looking forward to this day for so long! I don't want to be late meeting all the teachers there!

Konoka: Teachers?

Negi: Yes. Since I'm part of the faculty, I have to get there early for a brief meeting.

Asuna: So that means we still have time? Great, then I'm going back to crash again. **Groans**

Asuna collapses her head on her pillow and yawns. Konoka gets up and puts on her apron to prepare breakfast.

Konoka: Want something to munch on the go? I can make toast pretty quick.

Few moments later, toast pops up out of the toaster, gets buttered, then at the door.

Asuna: You got everything you need?

Negi: Yes!

Asuna: Guide book, passport, change of clothes, handkerchief, all that?

Negi: Yes! I had everything ready weeks ago.

Asuna: Hey, will you fix your collar? You look like you'll be asking for trouble if you don't' look professional.

Konoka giggles at the sight that Asuna is acting motherly. She then hands Negi his breakfast to go.

Konoka: Here you are. I even made a rice ball just for you.

Negi: Thanks, Konoka!

He takes the bag and rushes off while Asuna and sees him off and Konoka waves.

Negi: Okay, i'm off!

Asuna: Heh okay! See you at the station! Hyper little kid, running like he's off to prime school.

Konoka: We should get ready too.

Asuna: Yeah.

They closed the door and Negi starts running off through the campus and district on his way to the station.

Negi: _I can't believe I'm going to see Nara and Kyoto, acient capital of Japan. Also, the oppotunity to see where my father stayed... Thousand Master..._

The train station arrives in time for Negi and he swings himself around while going inside all excited.

Negi: All right!, YES! This is going to be the busiest week ever since I started teaching!

**The door closes, the train takes off, and so do the new intro credits where we introduce more action to come!**

The sign appears with the name 'Oomiya Station' and Negi runs into the station to see his small staff who are participating in the trip.

Negi: Good morning!

Shizuna: Professor Springfield, good morning.

Negi: Here I am, bright and early!

Shizuna: I can see that. We're still preparing so it'll be another hour and half before we go.

Negi: I can hardly wait!

Shizuna: Hehe, it seems you're not the only one who's excited to go.

Negi: What do you mean?

Shizuna steps aside to show Negi that some of the other students arrived earlier than Negi did. Negi was surprised while Shizuna chuckled lightly.

Shizuna: The others couldn't wait so they came a littler earlier.

Negi: Wow.

Ako and Makie both turn their heads, noticed Negi, and waved at him.

Makie: Hey! Professor Negi! Good morning!

The library trio turned their heads too and Haruna waved at him while Yue was putting her straw in her juice box and Nodoka being shy as usual.

Haruna: Hey, Professor!

Negi approaches and walks in the middle of the group.

Negi: Good morning, everyone.

Makie: Gosh, you're really looking forward to this, aren't you?

Negi: Yes indeed. It's good to see the earlier birds catching their worms.

Haruna: Haha, you mean us? Yeah we couldn't wait as much as you so here we are. Hahaha!

Negi laughs with Makie and Haruna while Nodoka watches. Yue nudges Nodoka and hands her a Tempur Pillow.

Yue: Here. I brought you an extra pair.

Nodoka: Thanks, Yue.

Yuna: Hey, what're taking pillows for?

Yue: These are pillows for the road.

Nodoka: Yeah it can get uncomfortable every time I have to exchange one of my pillows for a different one. So we're bringing our own with us.

Yuna: Awesome, they come in pair? Where'd you get them?

Yue: Downtown.

Ako: Aww, how cute. Is that a hippo?

Nodoka: No, it's a bear.

Yue: Mine's a frog.

Ako: Wow, cute!

As they're chatting, there was a shadow figure standing behind a wall stalking them. Who is that person? Well since we don't know yet, an hour passed and finally, it is time to board. But first...!

Shizuna: Your attention everyone! Classes 3-A, 3-D, 3-H, 3-J, and 3-S, those who are going to Kyoto, please head straight to your homeroom teacher for roll call so they may start dividing into groups. Once you are all ready, wait for the doors to open and begin boarding.

While Shizuna was talking, Negi's entire group already was with him who happens to be holding a 3-A flag. Ayaka stood by his side as class rep to make sure everyone is around. Then the announcement came out the intercom.

Male Intercom: The train JR Shinkasen "ASAMA 506" will be departing shortly. Please board now and watch your step as you enter.

Inside the entrance, steps started pouring in. First was Group 1: Fuka, Fumika, Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka. Fumika was waving a Kyoto flag while Fuka follows behind, and the cheerleader squad walks in too.

Fumika: Wahoo, Kyoto!

Fuka: Weeeee! Hahaha!

Misa: Hehe, those twins are very much alike.

Madoka: They're as excited as Negi is.

Sakurako: Hey Neg, karaoke with us again sometime?

Negi: Yes, I'd love to go again!

Moving onto Group 2 as they step inside: We got Fei Ku, Chaio Lingshen, Satomi, Kaede, Misora, and Satsuki. Fei Ku quickly offers Negi a meat bun made by Lingshen who is helping Satsuki sell some along the way while Satomi follows behind with Kaede and Misora.

Fei Ku: Professor, try one of our meat buns!

Lingshen: Specially made to pack you with a lot of energy.

Negi: Oh, thanks but I already had a rice ball and toast for breakfast.

Satsuki: Come get your meat buns over here if you haven't had breakfast this morning!

Misora: Man she's everywhere with those meat buns.

Kaede: Mhmm, they're quite good. **Munch**

Satomi: Would you like one, Misora?

Misora: No thanks, I already ate. Let's just go sit down.

Up next, Group 3 as they step inside: We first see Ayaka in front of Negi while Natsumi, Chizuru, Chisame, and Kazumi with a camera watch behind.

Ayaka: Professor Negi, how would you like to come sit by me? We can work on our schedule for free activity day and maybe... get to know each other more.

Negi: Uuuh...

Chizuru: Oh ho Ayaka, looks like she's at it again.

Natsumi: Oh Ayaka...

Chisame: Urrgh... _What is with this girl's thing for that little boy?_

Kazumi: Hey Class Rep! Try not to scare him off before we even get there. Hehehe.

Ayaka: I wasn't-

Kazumi: Sure you weren't.

As they all pass Ayaka, Group 4 comes in where Makie rushes right in front of Negi.

Makie: Negi! Want to come with our group on free activity day?

Ayaka: Ah, he's taken-ah I mean he's busy, Makie!

Negi laughs lightly out of embarrassment and feels awkward in his current situation at the moment. Yuna follows up with Ako who is hungry she is hurting, Akira and Mana walk in too.

Ako: I'm so hungry, I wish I hadn't skip breakfast.

Akira: I told you, you should've eaten something before we left.

Yuna: Satsuki is still selling those meat buns if you want to grab a bite.

Ako: That would be good right now.

All walk past Negi, Ayaka staying there and still hoping to get Negi to sit with him before Group 5 walks right in: Konoka and Asuna walk up to Negi while the library trio are by the door with Nodoka feeling nervous.

Asuna: Hey, Negi. How are ya? Did ya eat well?

Negi: Yes! Thanks for the rice ball, it was delicious!

Konoka: Aww, you're welcome! Glad you liked it.

Ayaka grunts a little out of frustration due to being distracted by others in her way to get Negi to sit with her. Zooming out, Haruna whispers to Nodoka.

Haruna: Go on, Nodoka. Ask him to come with us.

Nodoka: Uhh... You think some have already asked him out already? I'm not sure he'd want to...

Haruna: Are you kidding? There's no way he'd say no to you. You're too sweet to not want to go out with. Just ask him, 'Would you like to come with group 5 on free activity day?'

Nodoka gets nervous and Yue whispers in her ear.

Yue: Don't let anyone beat you to the pulp, Bookworm, especially Konoka.

Nodoka gulps and steps forward up to Negi.

Nodoka: P-Professor?

Negi: Oh, Nodoka! How are you?

Nodoka: G-Good morning, sir.

Negi: Yes, good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?

Nodoka: Y-yeah. Um, how about you?

Negi: I slept very well. And I can't wait to see Kyoto! There's so much to see! During free activity day, I want to see all the amazing Pagodas I can!

Nodoka: Ah? Y-yeah...

She blushes at the idea of asking him to come with the group, hesitates but tries to.

Nodoka: Professor?

Negi: Yes?

Nodoka: Umm... I uhh... Would you...

Ayaka: Professor Negi? Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt.

Negi: No, it's fine. Is something wrong?

Ayaka: They're getting ready to depart and I just need everyone seated so I can report to Miss Shizuna everyone's present.

Negi: Oh, of course. So sorry.

Ayaka: No, it's all right. Let's go everyone.

Nodoka: Ah, uhh I... but...

Ayaka moves Nodoka along while Yue and Haruna follow along beside Nodoka who turns back at Negi feeling disappointed that she missed her chance at asking him out. She sighs in disappointment while Negi hasn't a clue how she's feeling so he looks back and wonders about it.

Negi: I wonder what she wanted to ask me... Hm? Let's see, was that group 5? I believe I'm missing one more.

Setsuna: Professor Negi.

Negi: Huh? Oh, Setsuna, student number 15... Zazie Ranyday, student number 31.

Zazie: Yes, that's me.

Sayo: And me too!

Negi: Sayo! Student number 1, Sayo Aisaka! You made it after all!

Sayo: **Giggles** Yes! I'm glad I'm finally able to travel with the rest of you!

Negi: I'm glad too. I'm very glad you are able to come.

Sayo: Me too. *Blushes*

Negi: So... where is everyone else?

Setsuna: This is everyone. Evangeline and Chachamaru are the only ones not here so group 6 is just me, Zazie, and Sayo.

Negi: Oh I see. _I believe I know why they're absent…_ Well, what I can do is assign you three to other groups. Sayo, why don't you join in group 3, Zazie you can be in group 4, and Setsuna can be in our group. How does that sound to you guys?

Ayaka: Sure, I dont' mind. Sayo would love to be in our group.

Mana: Doesn't bother me.

Asuna: Yeah it's fine with us, right Konoka?

Konoka: Ah?

Sayo floats to group 3, Zazie walks up to group 4, and Konoka stares at Setsuna who is now in group 5.

Konoka: Setsuna...

Setsuna: Ah...

Konoka: Hehe, it looks like we'll be in the same group. Isn't it wonderful?

Setsuna stayed silent, took a polite bow to her and turned to walk away. Konoka felt like she was brushed off as she reached a little bit to her but hesitates. Negi started to wonder about it too why Setsuna was silent to Konoka and left like that. As they all watched her walk away, the train whistled ready to leave. The wheels start rolling and the train was on its way.

Male intercom: This is Train Express Hikari 213 all aboard onward to Osaka, we are embarking at this point. Please do not lean against the doors as they are closing. And everyone enjoy the ride.

As the train left the station, everyone was all sittng chit chatting. Konoka was sitting next to Yue holding her book and were chatting a bit. Konoka looked over Yue to see Asuna sitting next to Setsuna who is looking out the window. Upon the aisle, Shizuna was standing with Negi making an announcement.

Negi: I'm happy to welcome you all on this 15th annual school trip to Kyoto and I'm very excited to have you all here!

The crowd cheers.

Shizuna: You should all make the most of you free activity week. There will be plenty to do so I'm sure you'll have a great time. Make plans and be sure to follow our school rules.

Negi: Like not to cause any trouble around each other or the districts, treat everyone with respect, stay with your group, follow our curfew, and take responsibilities in your action-Ack!

Stewardess: Lunches and refresh-Ah?

Negi accidentally bumps into the stewardess with glasses on and an apron walking with a tray full of drinks and spills a lot where he is standing and causing broken chinas.

Negi: Ah my goodness, I am so sorry!

Stewardess: No, I'm sorry! Are you okay?

The crowd laughs and Asuna too.

Asuna: Haha, sheesh. _Think he can handle this big of a job?_

Male Intercom: Next stop is Nagoya...

The train makes their destination points as the fade transition cuts a few minutes pass to inside the train.

Male intercom: Ladies and gentleman passengers, we are still on route to Kyoto only about half an hour away until we reach our destination. May I ask that you please remain in your seats when we arrive; waitresses are still serving drinks and snacks, and please follow instructions given when we arrive. With all else, please enjoy the ride and your time onboard the train express and we'll be in Kyoto shortly.

As the intercom was talking, everyone was not listening at all on account of everyone being too busy having fun playing Magic The Gathering card game and just talking to one another. During the intercom's talking, Haruna places one of her cards down, Yuna draws one of her own, Yue is strategizing, and Fuka is getting tips from Fumika what to play. Akira is talking to Ako, Konoka talking to Asuna, and Negi is walking along the aisle with Ayaka talking as well. He then notices the card game the others are playing and he gets curious. Yuna leans in on Yue.

Yuna: How're you holding up on points?

Yue: You should worry more about yourself. I'm trying to stack up more mana as I go.

Negi: Ooh, that looks interesting. What sort of card game is that you girls are playing?

Yuna: It's a trading card game. They're very popular around these days.

Negi: Trading card?

Yue: Yeah! It's a game where you duel with magic.

Negi: Ah, magic?

Yuna: Mhm!

Yue: It's called 'Magic Gathering.' The goal is to drain our opponents hit points.

Negi: Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun.

Yuna: It sure is! And right now, I'm burning a lot of Haruna's mana!

Haruna: Not while I have this!

Haruna lays one of her magic cards down while Sakurako lays hers down and Yue throws one on top of hers and overpowers her skill.

Sakurako: _Damn Yue's good!_

Yue gives a smirk at Sakurako for dominating her land. Makie thinks hard what to play and Ako points out the card Makie should play.

Ako: Play that one, Makie.

Makie: Don't distracting me, Ako. This is a very important match.

Fumika: Hey, that one! That looks very powerful!

Fuka: I got it, Fumika, stop leaning so close!

Everyone appears to be grunting in their strategies and Negi chuckles.

Negi: It looks like everyone's having fun. Seems this'll be a relaxing ride.

Chamo: Pssst! I wouldn't relax just yet, Negi. We still have to ceck out the surroundings in case there might be an attack.

Negi: Huh? What do you mean?

Chamo: Don't you remember? Dean Kanoe said to watch out for anyone who might want to cause trouble for us during our delivery mission.

Negi: Oh yes, you're right.

Chamo: So we should start investigating that a' way, all the way to the back. You never know, right? There could even be spies from the Kansai.

Negi: S-Spies?

As Negi begins walking through the door and closes, Ayaka notices and just out of curiosity, she follows him. Suddenly, Yuna plays a card and turns it sideways.

Yuna: 'Flame Javelin!' That's 4 points, Haruna!

Haruna: Aw man, I'm dead! Damn and I was so close to killing you with my frog collections.

Haruna lays them out on the table to show them.

Yue: 'Frong Tongue?' 'Frogmite' and 'Frogtosser Banneret?' Nice hand. Too bad you don't have 'Spore Frog.'

Yuna: Or a 'Turn to Frog' one cuz' those are instant. But it's still no match for my awesome 'Flame Javelin!' I'm the true wiz genius!

Haruna groaned and Yuna reaches her hand out to Haruna.

Yuna: Now as for my prize, I'll take what you wagered, thank you very much! Those chocolates you've been keeping from us!

Haruna: Man, if only 'Spore Frog' wouldn't be such a hassle to find. Otherwise, they might as well have all the good cards at the bottom. Argh, those stupid frogs! I bet they're at the bottom of my bag here hugging my chocolates!

As Haruna was digging into her little bag, she finds her little lunch box where her stored chocolates are. She opens it up and sees a bizarre sight that doesn't look like chocolates at all. Actually her box was empty and the only thing inside was an actual frog.

Haruna: ...Huh?

As Haruna's sweat drops, the frog croaks as proof that it is a real frog. The frog leapt from the box out on her face. Haruna freaked out in a high pitched scream.

Yuna: W-WHAT THE! ?

The frog then leapt from Haruna's face and onto Yuna's head.

Yuna: AHH! ?

The frog was looking at both Ako and Akira who also freaked out by the sight of the frog croaking at them.

Akira: WHA! ?

Ako: A... FROG! ?

They heard another scream coming from Fumika as she opened up her big lunch box that is filled with 5 frogs. Fumika shrieked as the frogs leapt from the box all around the place. One of them landed right on the window where Asuna and Konoka were talking. Both of them were weirded out by the sight.

Asuna & Konoka: FROG?

The frog crawled up toward an opening crack from the window and leaped out (Like in Harry Potter). Another shriek came from Natsumi as a frog was on her blouse.

Natsumi: FROG?

Another shriek came from the cheerleaders where one was on each shoulder.

Sakurako: Misa, & Madoka: FROG?

Sayo with Kazumi saw a frog on the floor and Sayo also freaked out as it was jumping through her. Shizuna was opening her thermos only to find another half dozen frogs leaping out of it to her surprise, she shrieked too and her eyes turned circly and began to faint.

Negi was taking a quiet stroll investigating the other car of the train.

Chamo: Can't be too careful, Negi. Just keep your eyes peeled on anything suspicious.

Negi: I know, Chamo. So far, everything seems normal here.

Just then, he hears a lot of screaming coming from the previous car he was just in. He looks back.

Chamo: Does that sound normal to you?

Negi: It's coming from where the girls are.

Negi rushed through the doors to see the entire aisle flooded with frogs. To Negi's surprise, he sure is weirded out too. Frogs everywhere were croaking and hopping about while the girls are screaming in agony of their squirminess.

Negi: W-wha? F... FROGS! ?

Chamo: You're kidding, seriously?

Makie: Negi! Help us! They're so squirmy and disgusting and-

A frog landed on her head and Makie keeps shrieking and waving her arms crazily left and right.

Negi: H-Hold on!

Negi quickly runs up to her to grab the frog out of head but the frog leaps before Negi cupped both his hands on it. He tries to catch it but only has room for two frogs in his hand.

Negi: Aaaaaaagh!

Asuna: Negi!

Negi turned to see Asuna handing him a small bag to help capture all the frogs.

Negi: Asuna, where did all these frogs come from! There's so many of them!

Asuna: Heck if I know! They just appeared out of nowhere!

Fuka and Fumika are huddled together quivering from the frog invasion. Negi keeps capturing more while he thinks.

Negi: _An entire fleet of frogs... popping out of nowhere? Could this be an attack? Is someone really trying to invade us?_

Kaede, Fei Ku, Asuna, and Yue continue helping picking up the frogs and putting them in a large bag.

Fei Ku: That's 108 frogs we've got. Are there still more?

Yue: I see more under the seats and by the windows.

Kaede: I'm on it.

Ayaka: My goodness, this is crazy! Where on Earth did all these frogs come from?

Makie: Miss Shizuna's fainted. What do we do, Negi?

Negi: Get her to the health committee!

Asuna: Hey, the health committee lady fainted too! What are we going to do?

Negi: Eh! Mmmmm...! Ayaka, please take emergency roll call and make sure everyone's here!

Ayaka: Yes sir! I'll get right on it!

Negi: _I sense a dark force nearby. This must be the use of magic. Someone is trying something... could it be another magi?_

Chamo: Don't let your guard down, Negi! This must be the work from the enemy!

Negi: But why frogs? I don't understand.

Chamo: I don't either, maybe just to annoy us. Or this is probably a diversion for something!

Negi: A diversion...? Ah?

Chamo: What?

Negi: The letter.

Chamo: WHAT! Don't tell me you lost it already!

Negi frisks himself furiously trying to find the letter and finds it in his bottom pocket of his coat.

Negi: Oh phew. Thank goodness it's here.

Chamo: Man, you're gonna' give me a freakin' heart attack!

Suddenly out of the blue, something swooped past his hand and snatched the letter from his hand.

Negi: Uh?

Chamo: Did that really just happen?

Negi: Aaaaaagh!

Negi looked quickly to see the letter being carried in the air by a very small bird.

Negi: Nooo! The letter!

Chamo: After it, Negi! Don't let it get away with it!

Negi runs after it as fast as he can. He passes by Asuna with post haste and Asuna looks quickly and wonders what the rush is.

Asuna: Uh, Negi? Where're you going!

Ayaka: Hey Asuna? I can't find Setsuna anywhere. Have you seen her?

Asuna: Setsuna?

Konoka: Huh? Setsuna's not here?

Getting back to the chase with Negi and the bird…

Negi: My letter! Give back my letter!

The bird swoops fast and was able to slip through the crack of the doors like it was flat. As it flies away, Negi barges through the doors and keeps chasing it.

Negi: How is it doing that?

Chamo: It's a shikigami!

Negi: A what?

Chamo: A Shikigami! It's a form of Japanese magic that manifests into a paper golem!

Negi: So that thing is actually a paper bird?

Chamo: Yeah, it's like origami but super flexible.

Negi: Eh!

Chamo: Hurry, Negster! It's getting away!

Negi: There's nobody around here.

Negi pulls out his wand and points it at the bird while running.

Negi: **_Incipio confestim vis magica! FLANS EXCARMATIO!_**

Negi shoots his wind spell to disarm the bird the bird but keeps missing as it hits the seats and the walls.

Negi: It's too fast! **_FLANS EXCARM_**-WAAAHH!

Negi encounters an upcoming waitress with a cart full of refreshments and lunches and he trips causing a lot to fall off.

Waitress: **Gasp** I'm so sorry! Are you okay?

Negi grunts as he tries to get up.

Chamo: Negi, pull yourself together!

Negi: Ah... the letter...

The fast flying shikigami bird was still getting away with the letter swooping over other people unnoticing like one guy with his headphones on listening to his Walkman and bypassing a woman who just opened the door for the bird to swing past in. It was in the last cart and about to make its escape toward the last door. It looked clear to the bird until someone from the shadows walk by holding a sheathed sword in its way, none other than Setsuna. As it came by, in a split second, with her eyes closed, she carved the bird in half in a flash swooshing sound that brings harsh winds blowing by her fast swing. It made the bird lose balance and it hit the window and falls to the floor in two pieces releasing the letter. While her eyes remained closed, she didn't look back as she knew she cut through the paper bird. Negi arrived in a flash.

Negi: WAIT! Uh?

Negi runs into Setsuna who just picked up the letter and turns her head to see Negi.

Negi: Setsuna?

Setsuna: Look at what I just found.

Negi: Ah?

Setsuna walks up to him and hands him the letter.

Setsuna: You dropped this.

Negi: My letter. Thank you so much! I can't afford to lose this. You really saved me the trouble of having to look for it.

Setsuna: Does it belong to somebody?

Negi: Um yes, it was given to me by Dean Kanoe.

Setsuna: Is that right...? I'd be more careful if I were you. Soon, we'll arrive in Kyoto. Mahora Academy's rules don't apply.

Negi: Uhh... thanks...

Setsuna walks away.

Chamo: So here's a question for ya. Can you tell me why the heck you thanked her?

Negi: Uh?

Chamo: She looks awfully suspicious.

Negi: What makes you say that?

Chamo: Just take a look at that down there.

Negi: Uh? Hey, that's...

Chamo: It's the remains of the paper golem. She must've been the one who conjured it up!

Negi: Setsuna? But why would she do something like that?

Chamo: Maybe she's just got a grudge against teachers or maybe she's one of the spies from the Kansai Magic Association.

Negi and Chamo watch Setsuna walking away in a pompous serious way. Back at the other train car, the last of the frogs have been picked up, Shizuna starts regaining conscience as well as the medical committee.

Male Intercom: Ladies and gentleman, we'll be arriving in Kyoto shortly. We ask that you all please remain seated until we've come to a complete stop. Please ensure you do not forget your personal belongings. Ask the nearest attendant to assist you in claiming any large baggage you have or carry-ons that are placed highly above you. We'll be arriving in about 10 minutes; we hope you enjoyed the train ride and look forward to seeing you again. Thank you, have a nice day and welcome to Kyoto.

As the male intercom talks, Negi walks in to see the last of the frogs being picked up. Fuka comments how fast that was and everyone starts getting excited, especially Asuna and Konoka. Negi looks across the train and sees Setsuna leaning against the wall by the door with her arms folded looking at Negi normally. Negi feels nervous being looked at and wonders about her more.

Negi: _Setsuna a spy? Even after Evangeline, will I have to deal with another one of my students?_

**Looks like we got another hype for another teacher student suspicious case! More to come!**

As we have a close up on a camera, it flashes and takes a picture of the entire class in front of the first Pagoda Temple. The picture transitions through to the background of the temple and others. Then at the large balcony of the temple, the crowd becomes excited.

Makie & Sakurako: KYOTO RULES! **Giggles**

Fuka: Check it out! It's the famous diving platform.

Fumika: Yeah, I've heard about it!

Fei Ku: Heh, hey I dare someone to jump off.

Yuna: Okay, I'll do it.

Ayaka: You'll kill yourself!

Chisame: If you're really in that much of a hurry to die, be my guest.

Yue: We're standing on the most famous part of the Kiyo-Mizu Temple; the main stage. This was used as a dancing stage where Noh Plays were performed to honor the chief deity of the temple known as the Buddhist Goddess Kannon. The phrase 'jumping down from the stage of Kyo-Mizu' was first assembled by several performers who fell to their death during the Edo Period. There have actually been records of 234 people jumping off from the main stage and it is used today to describe the act of summoning all of one's courage before plunging into the unknown. If you decide to jump, you'll have an 85% chance of living.

Yuna: WHOA, how freaky! I think I'll pass this time!

Haruna: Come on, Yuna. Take the plunge. The odds are in your favor.

Lingshen: Way to know the history, Yue!

Yue sips her juice box. Ako, Makie, Akira, Madoka, Kakizaki, and Sakurako run to the corner of the rails to see the view.

Makie: Wow!

Akira: Beautiful view.

Ako: And a nice weather we have.

Sakurako: Someone has to take a picture of us!

Sakurako: Yeah, you're right! Hey Kazumi!

Sayo is looking out at the view and Kaede joins in.

Kaede: I'm glad you are able to come along with us, Sayo. How do you like it here?

Sayo: I love it, I'm so happy to be here.

Kaede: Good to know.

Makie: Hey Sayo! Come on over here! It's picture time!

Sayo gets excited and joins in with the group, Kazumi laughs in excitement and takes Sayo's first group photo of the big view of Kyo-Mizu Temple and remains visible. Negi, Chamo, and Asuna all watch everyone.

Chamo: Maaaan, I never knew hanging around in Kyoto was this much fun.

Asuna: Yeah I guess. But I know I'd be having a much better time if Professor Takahata could've come along.

Chamo: I'm sure he wanted to but he has to deal with all those first year students.

Asuna: Well he could've tried harder.

Makie comes by with Fuka and Fumika to drag Negi with them.

Makie: Professor Negi, come with us! There's a lot more of Kyoto to see!

Negi: Bwaaaaaah!

They drag Negi along and Asuna follows behind while Konoka walks by looking for Setsuna and sees her leaning forward on the rails looking out at the view. Konoka joins by her to reminisce.

Konoka: My... It sure brings back a lot of good memories, doesn't it?

Setsuna: ...

Konoka: I have always thought of coming back here one day. I haven't been back in so long. It feels good to see my home again, right where I grew up. It's also where we first met and became friends. Remember we used to play badminton? And there is the river where we used to go out and play all the time.

Setsuna: ...

Konoka: Boy, we sure did a lot together back then, haven't we? I can't remember everything but all the good times we had like how we used to play house, dress up, and even exploring around all sorts of places.

Setsuna: Please excuse me.

Setsuna bows politely and takes her leave while Konoka looks at her a little worried.

Konoka: ...Okay.

As Setsuna walks away from Konoka, the camera goes up from the temple to the sky. We then cut back to Mahora Academy where Chachamaru is with Evangeline who are sitting and watching afar the view from the clock tower of the campus.

Evangeline: They are probably at Kiyo-Mizu Temple right now.

Chachamaru: It's a shame you could not go with them on the trip because of that spell against you.

Evangeline: I really don't care, it's not a big deal. Why didn't you go? The spell doesn't affect you.

Chachamaru: Well... because I always remain by my master's side.

Evangeline: ...Hmph.

Eva looks out the view feeling she wanted to go too. After the last look of the view, we cut back to the Kyoto trip where see the students Fuka, Fumika, Makie and Sakurako run happily and laughing all excited. Following along were Ako, Akira, and Asuna. All from the path, they see all sorts of amazing stones and shrines. Negi far behind follows behind as he walks normally.

Fuka: Hurry! We know it's this way!

Fumika: Yeah, over here! It's the shrine for the god of marriage!

Yuna: Awesome! Let's go check it out!

Negi: Don't run too far, girls!

All the girls just keep running off excitedly while Negi watches them happily. He then looks around at the nice scenery as he walks.

Negi: Ahh it's so beautiful here, isn't it Chamo?

Chamo: Yup! That's Kyoto for you. I wouldn't mind bringing my sister here someday.

Negi: Yeah, Nekane and Anya would love it here. Just look at everything they have. Geishas, shinto shrines and bells, cherry blossoms, old pagodas and their amazing wood! It's so interesting to learn how these structures were made.

Chamo: Ugh, you sound like such an old man when you talk like that, Neg.

Negi: **Chuckles**

Chamo: Well while you enjoy your tourism like an old geezer or a kid, whichever, you gotta' remember we're in the enemy's turf now. Now is not the time to be too carefree! You never know when that Setsuna babe is going to plan her next sneaky move on us!

Negi: You shouldn't judge people like that without any evidence, Chamo.

Chamo: What do you call that paper golem we just saw?

Negi: We don't even know if she did it. Maybe it was somebody-Agh!

Suddenly, a ribbon was thrown and wrapped around Negi's arm and is now being pulled by Makie while Ako, Akira and Asuna wait at the top too.

Makie: Come on, Negi! Move your tail! You've gotta' see this!

Ako: There's a stone up here that fills love fortunes!

Negi: Bwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaaaa!

After Negi gets pulled with his arms waving up and down, he and the group come across a pathway from where they are standing by the first stone and the next stone with a sign labeled in Japanese.

Negi: So the way this works is if you can walk from this rock to that one with your eyes closed, your one true love will be yours?

Asuna: Tch! Too far for me.

Haruna: Its only 20 meters.

Ayaka: Well seeing as I'm the Class Representative, I'll go ahead and try it first.

Makie: HEY! Grrrrrrr... I WANT TO GO FIRST!

Nodoka: I want to try it too.

Yuna: 50 yen on Makie.

Kazumi: I'll bet 100 yen on Ayaka.

Haruna: I'm betting 200 on Nodoka.

Asuna: Oh brother.

Negi: **Chuckles**

Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka all place their hands on the stone with their eyes closed while Yue becomes the referee.

Yue: On your mark... get set and go.

Three of them begin their challenge as they stand up and try walking ahead. Makie gets a head start while Nodoka tries to go straight but turns to her right and bumps into a wall.

Yue: Come on, Bookworm!

Haruna: Not that way!

Ayaka: _Huh it's wierd but I kind of feel sad for the other girls. They don't train in martial arts like I do so while this is a single task for me, it'll be almost impossible for them to keep up. Plus they don't have what I possess, The Mind's Eye Of Love!_

Through Ayaka's background turning completely dark, she focuses her mind steadily as her glimmering line coming from her closed eyes, she's able to pinpoint the rock ahead of her.

Ayaka: _I can see it!_

Ayaka runs ahead laughing running past Nodoka and Makie.

Makie: Hey!

Ayaka: _Look at me, I'm on cruise control!_

Makie runs and catches up to Ayaka while still her eyes closed.

Makie: Ayaka, you're cheating!

Ayaka: I don't know what you're talking about! My future love fare with a certain teacher that begins with an 'N' is practically guaranteed!

Makie: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Both try to outrun each other with their eyes closed. Ayaka was near the other rock when she suddenly stepped in something squishy. As it made a squish sound, she suddenly stopped.

Ayaka: Ugh? N-no... don't tell me I stepped into-Ack!

Makie: Ayaka!

Makie caught up to Ayaka only to bump into her while with her eyes closed as if they both got into a fender bender. But it was more than that. She shoved Ayaka as she was falling forward only to step into a pit-fall where both fell in.

Ayaka & Makie: Waaaaaaaaagh!

Both came crashing at the bottom of the pit where both are moaning in pain.

Ayaka: Uuuugh, ow...

Makie: Owie... Why'd you stop in front of me?

Ayaka: Uuugh, it felt like I just stepped into something squishy...

Both heard a croak as they were regaining conscience and opened their eyes only to find more frogs crawling around their legs.

Makie: KYAAAAAAAH!

Ayaka: WHAT! MORE FROGS! ?

Both scream in agony from the frogs as they hop around until their rescue party came to help them out of the pit. Asuna grabbed the quivering Ayaka by the collar to pull her out while Negi and Ako tried helping out Makie.

Negi: Are you both all right?

Makie: They're so squirmy!

Asuna: What in the world happened here?

Ayaka: Frogs... they're everywhere.

Makie sighed after being pulled out and Makie was panting.

Makie: Thanks, Negi, Ako.

Ako: Sure.

Yuna: Who would put a pit trap in a place like this?

Asuna: Suppose this was done on purpose because of Miss Petty Blondie running like she escaped a crime scene. Ah well, guess that's what you both get for cheating.

Ayaka: I WAS NOT CHEATING!

Makie: Yeah! Ayaka was the one who stopped right in front of me.

Ayaka: And what the heck is with all these stupid frogs!

Asuna: Looks to me like it was divine punishment for running too fast.

Ayaka: Who uses frogs as divine punishment!

Makie: Ugh! I hate frogs. They're so slimy.

Negi: _I wonder who could've done this. Was it the Hoganji? Or..._ **Gasp**

Negi turns his head the other way and sees Setsuna standing by a pillar silently and looking at him. Suppose she is suspicious due to her hiding by the wall and observing the situation like she's stalking him. Negi keeps looking back at her wondering about her.

Negi: _Could it be her?_

Asuna: Hey Negi, what is it?

Negi: Huh? Oh nothing.

Asuna: Well let's hurry and meet the others so we can go.

Asuna walks away while Negi wonders more and then walks away. Nodoka continues walking aimlessly with her eyes closed. She was then able to stumble on the other stone with her feet and bends down to feel it with her hands. She grabbed it and opened her eyes to see she reached the goal. She was lightly amazed as her cheeks were lightly red and then she gets applause from behind her by Konoka, Haruna and Yue.

Haruna: AND SHE SCORES! Wohoo Nodoka!

Konoka: Good job.

Nodoka was flattered and couldn't help but giggle in a light blushing manner. Just then, everyone was going down the stairs and off to another direction. Negi thinks as he descends down the stairs.

Chamo: I'm telling you, it's her! She's been stalking us for a while!

Negi: ...Perhaps there is something suspicious about her.

Makie: Over here, Negi! You gotta' see this!

Negi: Uh?

We then take our next stop at the Otowa Waterfall.

Negi, Fuka & Fumika: Wow!

Makie: It's the Otowa Waterfall!

Yue: The Kyo-Mizu Temple was given the name after The Otowa Waterfall which you see has three streams of pure water flowing out of the source of the main mountain. The name Kyomizu, which means 'pure water,' was derived from this waterfall, thus the name was given as The Otowa Waterfall. It was divided into three separate streams as sources to drink from in order to gain three special effects that should fill your life with positive reinforcement. Should you drink from any of these streams, you are sure to gain wisdom, longevity, and luck for your future marriage. However if you drink from them all, you are sure to lose everything and even invite bad luck into your life. Much worse than letting a black cat cross your path or walking under a latter.

Sakurako: EVEN BREAKING A MIRROR?

Makie: But if we be careful and only drink from one stream, then we'll be fine, right?

Yue: It hasn't been tested to see if it really has special powers or not. But it must've since I heard it turned a schoolboy into a blonde schoolgirl.

Ayaka: WAAAAH! ?

Fuka & Fumika: So it really works?

Makie: I want to try it! I want the one where it grants me luck on marriage!

Fuka: Wait, I want to try it too!

Fumika: Yeah, me too!

Sakurako: Wait for me!

They all ran around to the rails where they pick up a cup with a long handle to reach out for the water.

Makie: Yue! Tell us what each stream is again!

Yue: The right is wisdom, the middle is longevity, and the left is luck for marriage.

They all start talking at once saying they want the left one whiles each try to reach out for the left stream.

Ayaka: Hey w-wait! Don't shove! Everyone should form a line!

Nodoka and Haruna come from behind with their long handle cups waiting for their turn. Then everyone takes a sip of the drink.

Everyone: Mmmmmmm...

Yuna: Hmm, I wonder if this is sweet water.

Ayaka: Mmm, it does have a taste of sensation added to it.

Makie: Yum! It's like a miracle drink!

Fumika: I wonder if it'll be extra effective if I drink more.

They all keep drinking and even Nodoka who is taking small sips cautiously until she decides to gulp it down. Negi and Asuna all watch from the back.

Asuna: Heh well if this works then you better be prepared who is going to be your matchmaker. It might just be someone you know. **Chuckles**

Negi: Oh stop, please.

Asuna: I wouldn't be surprised if even this kind of magic works. If it does, then you sure will see more trouble coming in your future, kid. Not just finding your father but finding a bride too.

Negi: It sounds too scary to think about it. After so many problems I went through, I don't think I can handle another.

Yue: Professor Negi! We got a big problem!

Negi: Oh not again. Huh? Aaaaaaaaaah!

Negi and Asuna both looked surprised to see the whole group dropping to floor drunk. Their faces are red, their mouths were all groggy, their eyes were circling, and some fell asleep.

Negi: W-wha? WHAT HAPPENED!

Yue: I don't know! Everyone collapsed!

Haruna passes out and Nodoka's eyes become circly and collapses slowly just as Yue runs to catch her.

Nodoka: Uwaah uuhh aauuuh...

Yue: Nodoka!

Ayaka becomes groggy and drunk before she collapses to her knees and starts to fall back. Asuna catches her and Konoka becomes speechless.

Asuna: Ayaka!

Konoka: Gosh, is she drunk?

Ayaka: Aahaha... ah?

Negi: How did all this happen?

Sayo: Professor Negi! I think I found the problem!

Sayo floats down to show Negi the top of the temple where he climbs up to find a bucket of sake being poured dinto the right stream of luck for marriage.

Negi: AH? Sake?

Sayo: Yeah. It looked like someone placed it on top of the waterfall to mix it with the stream on the right causing anyone who drinks from to become drunk.

Negi: Who would do such a terrible thing?

Asuna and Konoka begin laying everyone sitting up against the wall while they're drunk.

Asuna: Jeez this is bad. Who could've done something like this?

Konoka: I don't know. It's so weird.

Suddenly, Miss Shizuna is walking with Mr. Nitta when they start coming across the Otowa Waterfall.

Shizuna: **Sniff Sniff** Is that sake I smell?

Nitta: **Sniff** Hmmm... It's coming from over there.

Shizuna: Oh, there's Negi's students. They must be at the Otowa Waterfall.

Asuna: Oh snap, its Nitta and Shizuna.

Konoka: Not good.

While they're approaching closer, Yue slaps groggy Ayaka across the face countless times to wake her.

Ayaka: Ooof Ugh! Agh! ACK!

Yue: Come on Ayaka, wake up! If Professor Nitta finds out what happened, they're going to cancel the trip and suspend everyone!

Ayaka: W-wait, I need a... bit more to... to drink.

Yue: Urgh!

Shizuna: Oh my goodness, what happened here?

Negi: Ah, Shizuna! Mr. Nitta! Ahh well you see uhh...

Asuna: Uh everyone just fell asleep after running around all day and they just... seem really tired.

Shizuna: Oh. Well if they appear exhausted, we can take everyone to the hotel right now.

Asuna: Uhh y-yeah! That sounds like a great idea, right Negi?

Negi: Ah y-yes! Yes, that's a... g-great idea.

Negi starts helping everyone up while we then see Setsuna standing on the roof of another building after witnessing the crisis.

Setsuna: I guess I have no choice... time to take extreme measures.

The transition takes place as we go to a bridge with a sign that says Arashi Yama where the sun is setting. Then another transition to the main hotel where it is nice and luxurious. Then we go inside the to the main lobby.

Chamo: There's no mistaken it, Negi! It's gotta' be that damn Setsuna!

Negi: We still don't know if it's her yet, Chamo.

Asuna walks in the room.

Negi: Oh, Asuna... How is everyone?

Asuna: Well, everyone is fast asleep. I told them everyone passed out and gone straight to bed. I didn't tell them they were drunk but they were getting pretty suspicious.

Negi: I see. I know that was hard to do, but...

Asuna: Negi? Can you tell me what's going on? Since the day began, a lot of weird things have been happening to us. Is there something you two want to fill me in? Anything you know?

Negi lowers his head trying to find the words until minutes later passed…

Asuna: Huh! We're being attacked by some magic association!

Negi: Yes. They're called the Hoganji Faction and Dean Kanoe told me to watch out for them. They threaten to endanger me as I partake on a secret mission.

Asuna: I see. I knew there was something strange about those frogs popping out of nowhere. I don't know about the pit trap but the waterfall too? That's definitely too fishy.

Asuna folds her arms and thinks while she looks up.

Asuna: Oooh boy... another disaster involving magic, huh?

Asuna ponders until she snaps her fingers and smiles at Negi.

Asuna: So I guess you want my help again, right? No problem. Just say the word, wiz boy and I'll do it.

Negi: Really? Ah thank you, Asuna.

Chamo: All right! Since we got a lending hand on our side, now we can focus on the first problem.

Asuna: And what's that?

Chamo leaps onto her shoulders to whisper to her ear.

Asuna: Really? You think Setsuna's the enemy?

Negi: Well no, we don't have any proof of that.

Chamo: What more proof do you need? She's definitely an agent for the Hoganji Faction!

Negi: I'm not so sure, Chamo.

Asuna: Me either. I mean I heard that she grew up with Konoka here in Kyoto and they used to be best friends.

Negi: What? I never heard about that.

Chamo: Yeah, that doesn't even make sense to me. I've never seen those two utter a word to each other, ever!

Asuna: Well I'm almost positive that Konoka told me that.

Negi: And hold on, did you say that she is from Kyoto?

Asuna: Who? Setsuna?

Negi: Yeah.

Asuna: Yeah, that's what I heard about.

Negi digs into his book bag and takes out his roster and looks at Setsuna's picture as below it is written 'Kendo Club' and 'Kyoto Shinmeiryuu.'

Negi: Look! It says right here, 'Kyoto Shinmeiryuu.'

Chamo: Ah! So she IS from Kyoto after all! And what the hell do you even think Shinmeiryuu means to you?

Asuna: Not a clue.

Negi: What?

Chamo: It means she's obviously an ASSASSIN!

Asuna: You really think that?

Chamo: I think she knocked everyone out cold to leave us defenseless so she can then sneak up and take all of us out one by one!

Asuna: Again, I think you're overreacting a bit.

Chamo: Ugh! Whatever! At any case we're dealing with, I just got a bad feeling about this. And that's why we need your help with this, Asuna.

Asuna: Okay so what do I have to do?

Chamo: Do you remember this?

Chamo wields out Asuna's pactio card.

Negi: It's the pactio card from when the two of us made that probationary contract.

Asuna reminisces the big kiss moment and it made her turn red and furious.

Asuna: I don't appreciate you bringing up something so embarrassing!

Negi: S-sorry.

Chamo: Listen, toots. This ain't you run in the mill playing cards you know. Do you remember when Negi transformed it when we fought Evangeline?

Asuna: Well y-yeah I do...

Chamo: Then you should know what this card does. But since Negi already fulfilled his part of the job of invoking the contract, you now get the ability to do it yourself. All you have to do is say the word 'Adeat' and it'll turn into a weapon. And from here on out, I think you know what we need you to do.

Asuna: What are you mean? ...Are you saying you want me to fight with Setsuna?

She then looks away waving her hand away.

Asuna: No way, you two! That's crazy talk! I'm a student, what do I know about fighting anyway. Besides, we don't even know if Setsuna is really the enemy. And I wasn't expecting to fight again, especially if it's going to be against one of my classmates.

Chamo: Don't sell yourself short. Middle schoolers can't be taken for granted. Especially those in class 3-A.

Negi: He's right though. Even Evangeline and Kaede have strong abilities. And I've seen you become strong too.

Asuna: Listen, I appreciate the flattery but I'm gonna' go check on Konoka. I need a bath right now.

Negi: A-Asuna!

Asuna: Don't worry about it right now. I'm going to talk to Setsuna when we go out to the baths. I might be able to settle things with her.

Negi: N-no wait! A-Asuna...

Shizuna: Professor Negi? The staff meeting has already finished their bathing. You can go in whenever you want to.

Negi couldn't chase Asuna anymore as she walked away and decides to relax in the hot springs. As we transition to the hot springs, we see the entire field filled with boulders and steam. Negi is relaxing against a rock wall where Chamo is drinking a canned soda.

Negi: Ah yes! This hot spring is quite relaxing, isn't it Chamo? And it feels so much better with the cold breeze blowing. It's what they call an open-air bath.

Chamo: It's all right. But I'd be more relaxed if we didn't have to worry about Setsuna. Do you see her always carrying that sword around her? She's likely to slice you in half before you can even cast a spell.

Negi: *Shutters* I wouldn't want to think about how swordsmen act as enemies. I just think it is best to avoid contact with her.

Suddenly, a door slides open from the hut and Negi hears someone coming in.

Negi: Someone else is here. Maybe it's another teacher?

He looks as the fog clears out where the footsteps are exposed until the whole body and it is none other than Setsuna wrapped in a towel. Negi turns away scared.

Negi: Oh no, it's Setsuna. And I thought only men are allowed in here.

Chamo: Didn't you read the sign in the lobby? It said 'Mixed Bathing.'

She unfolds her towel and grabs a bucket to scoop water up and soak herself on the shoulder. Her expression doesn't change as her expression remains neutral but her body attracts beauty to Negi's eyes as he watches her blushing.

Negi: She's quite beautiful... and her skin is so white.

Chamo: She's one of those kinds that people call a 'Yamato Nadeshiko.' That supposedly means she's an ideal woman.

Setsuna splashes more water on her and she sighs in sensuality and then regains her composure.

Negi: I don't think we should watch anymore, Chamo.

Chamo: Yeah, come on. Let's get out of here Negi. She's just too dangerous. Without a partner, you'd be in a serious disadvantage in close combat.

Negi nods in agreement while Setsuna ponders as she wraps herself with the towel.

Setsuna: This isn't working out as I hoped. I thought he would do something about this. He's a teacher and a sorcerer. I suppose I should take some serious action myself here.

Both Chamo and Negi react surprisingly at her deduction.

Negi: _How did she figure out I am a sorcerer?_

Chamo: See I told you! Setsuna is working for the enemy!

Negi trembles as he reaches in his small pack on the rocks and takes out a wand with a ringed planet tip.

Negi: _It can't be... Setsuna's... a spy?_

Chamo: Let's move it, Negi! We gotta' get out of here!

Chamo was trying to help Negi pull himself together as he accidentally dropped his can in the water and it makes a splash noise. Setsuna hears the noise and picks up the bucket and tosses it at the direction of the noise.

Setsuna: Who goes there!

The bucket broke into pieces and Negi was trying not to squirm.

Negi: I think she heard us!

Setsuna stands up with her towell wrapped around her and holds her sword out ready to charge.

Setsuna: You're not going anywhere! _**Shinmeiryuu ZANGANKEN!**_

Setsuna wields her blade and slices the rock in half as Negi and Chamo screams.

Negi: She's able to cut the rock in half?

The boulder lands on Chamo's tail and he gets stuck.

Chamo: AAAAAAAH!

Meanwhile, Asuna and Konoka were about to head into the bath house.

Konoka: Uh? Asuna, did you hear that?

Asuna: Uh? No, not really.

Konoka: I was sure I heard a lot of noise coming from in the bath house.

Asuna: Well we might as well check it out and see what's going on.

Konoka: I wonder where Setsuna is.

Asuna: Who knows? Maybe she's in there already.

As both were entering in the bath house, Negi was in a pickle now.

Negi: Chamo! Are you all right?

Chamo: Negi! My tail is stuck! Save me!

Negi: I'll be right there!

Negi looks the other way and sees Setsuna charging in at Negi with a battle cry. Negi wields his wand in front of her.

Negi: _**FLANS EXCARMATIO!**_

He casts his wind disarming spell and it hits Setsuna's sword and bounces off her hand.

Setsuna: Ah?

Chamo: Nice move! She's not near as effective without her weapon!

Setsuna: ...Heh.

Negi: Ah? AGH!

Chamo: Negi!

Setsuna wasn't worried about losing her weapon as her expression changed to a confidence look. She has Negi in the ropes just as she charged right in front of him, pushed him by the rock cornered, grabbed his throat with her right hand, and places her left hand directly under his crotch. She then looked at him fiercely with such a sheer eyes and said..

Setsuna: WHO ARE YOU! ? TELL ME NOW OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR BALLS!

**After all the suspicious about Setsuna, is this really her true colors? Find out next episode before she snaps it!**


	21. Unless You Believe, You Won't Understand

**Unless You Believe, You Will Not Understand**

After arriving in Kyoto and overcoming numerous unusual traps set up since the train ride and all the way to the Otowa Waterfall, Negi has encountered in another battle between teacher and student. Now Negi is facing up against Setsuna Sakurazaki. After being exposed to her, she lunges an attack on him. Negi tries to disarm her but her skills still lead her to the enemy's prey. After backing Negi into a rock, her hands have gotten a hold of his throat and the other underneath him, and came face to face with a scary threat to a little boy.

Setsuna: WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME NOW OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR BALLS!

The fog clears in front of Setsuna's eyes to see that it is her teacher Negi.

Setsuna: Uh? Professor Negi...

Negi trembles and quivers in fright of her. Setsuna becomes surprised after a few seconds of realizing she's got a hold of her teacher. She turns red and immediately lets go of him as she raises her arms away from embarassment.

Negi: Awaaawaahhahawaa...

Setsuna: I-I-I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry!

Negi: AWUAAAAAAAHHAHAHHAAUUUUHHHH!

Setsuna certainly became rash and feels embarrassed which is why her face is red. She turns even redder after looking at her left hand knowing she grabbed his... sack. Her hand then reacted on its own in a grabbing manner.

Setsuna: Ah... haah...

She places both her arms behind her back and tries to regain her calm composure while her face is still red.

Setsuna: Forgive me, please. In my part, it is essential that I aim for... the vital parts.

Chamo: It's about damn time that you opened your freakin' trap! You're working as an agent for the Hoganji Faction, aren't you? That explains why you tried to sabotage us earlier!

Setsuna: That's a lie! I would never do such a thing!

Chamo: We have evidence to the contrary so you better give it up before you make us really angry!

Setsuna: That's ridiculous!

Setsuna reaches for her sword called 'Yuunagi', turns back to Negi and Chamo and sheathes her sword in.

Setsuna: I am not your enemy! I'm student number 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki and I am on your side!

Negi becomes silent, speechless and confused. Meanwhile Asuna and Konoka were already changing out of their clothes in the changing room.

Asuna: So Konoka, are you excited to be back?

Kyoto: Yeah it feels great. It's been forever since I've set foot on Kyoto. I've missed it. And finally I get to see everything.

Asuna: That's good to know. Tomorrow will be free activity day so who knows what else we're going to see.

Konoka: Yeah, I can't wait. Hey, we should ask Negi to come join OUR group.

Asuna: Maybe, yeah. We can ask him when we see him.

Konoka: Mhm, I'm sure he'll have a lot of fun coming with us. He sure loves sightseeing.

After Konoka removed her bra and placed it onto her basket on the shelf, she was about to reach for a towel when suddenly, a lil' generic cute looking monkey hands her a towel.

Konoka: Oh, thank you.

Konoka delightedly take the towel from the monkey. Asuna turns her head around while wrapping herself up with the towell.

Asuna: Thanks for what?

Konoka: Oh, no I was just thanking this nice little... ahhh?

When she looked back at the monkey, it looked innocent enough until it screeched out loud and suddenly, a whole swarm of monkeys were popping their heads out from each basket on the shelf. Both Asuna and Konoka were surrounded in the room.

Asuna: Uhh... now we have... monkeys? And... quite a lot of them.

The monkeys were all silent and generic cute looking until their actions suddenly spoke to them. They all jumped from their spots and lunged together at the two of them. Both Asuna and Konoka's face were closing up in shock until we cut quickly to Negi and Setsuna.

Negi: So what exactly is it you do as a swordsman?

Setsuna: Well actually, my job is to...

Just then, they heard screaming in distance. Both Negi and Setsuna turn quickly at the direction of the scream.

Negi: **Gasp** Do you hear that?

Setsuna: It's Konoka!

Negi: And Asuna.

Setsuna: Damn, they've already made their move.

Setsuna leaps from the water and dashes off to go in the direction of the scream.

Negi: S-Setsuna!

Negi rushes with Setsuna to help her leaving Chamo behind.

Chamo: Negi! Negi, wait! What about my tail?

Negi catches up with Setsuna.

Negi: What's going on? Is it the Hoganji?

Setsuna: Yeah! They've already slipped inside and now Konoka's in danger!

Negi: Ah!

Setsuna: We have to hurry!

They were running through the water and barely made it to the front door and they barged in.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka!

Negi: Are you both all right?

Both Setsuna and Negi see Asuna and Konoka being mutilated by the monkeys... or more like being pulled by the monkeys. Asuna's trying to keep her towel wrapped while the monkeys are pulling everywhere to get her down so she'll become immobilize. Konoka appears to be in the same situation, just naked, except more targeted by the monkeys.

Konoka: Kyaaaagh!

Asuna: Aaaaagh! Negi, where the hell did all these monkeys come from? We're getting ambushed!

One chimp appeared above Asuna and started pulling her hair down.

Asuna: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Asuna yells in pain and is now forced to the ground. She is forced to grab the other monkey pulling her hair while her other hand is still hanging onto her towel.

Asuna: Yeow! Get off! You damn monkeys! LET GO!

Negi: Asuna!

Konoka while holding onto her towel was also being pulled by her hair down.

Konoka: YAAAAAAAAAAH!

The monkeys grabbed the towel away from Konoka as she was dropped to the floor and is now being forced down and pulled by each arm and leg. The monkey was now wrapping her around with the towel tying her arms up with it.

Konoka: Aaaaauuuugh! Neeegi! Setsunaaaa!

Negi: Konoka...!

Negi gets hesitant in the rescue as he reacts in a teary manner. Out of hesitant, he didn't know what to do because Konoka was naked and it was monkeys. Unknown their behavior, it doesn't stop Setsuna as she appears her nerve has been struck. She wields her sword out in front and yells.

Setsuna: You damned simians! How dare you defile Miss Konoka! I will slash you to pieces!

Her thumb lifted the handle of 'Yuunagi' and her blade shined through showing the sharpness of it. Negi reacted in shock thinking she is really going to kill the innocent monkeys.

Negi: Set-Set-Setsuna? Is that sword of yours real?

Setsuna: Of course it is!

Negi quickly grabbed Setsuna around the waist to stop her from attacking.

Negi: You're not thinking of killing them!

Setsuna: H-Hey! P-Professor Negi, let go of me!

Negi: YOU CAN'T! Those poor innocent creatures!

Setsuna: Egh! They're not real! They're only inferior shikigami! Nothing more than ordinary paper golems! Wah, Waah!

Setsuna trips over and both her and Negi fall down on the floor and hit the shelf causing a lot of towels to fall on them. They were buried until both emerged out of it.

Setsuna: Stop interfering! I said I was on your side, didn't I?

Negi: I wasn't... I-I didn't mean to...

Asuna: Uhh you guys?

Asuna is pointing at the horde of monkeys carrying Konoka away through the door.

Asuna: They're taking Konoka!

Negi & Setsuna: WHAT!

Konoka: Help! Someone help me!

As Konoka struggles, she can't on account of being tied up in a towel. Setsuna gets lose from the pile of towels and runs after her.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka!

Negi & Asuna: ...Miss?

Setsuna was running after her while the monkeys were carrying Konoka. Meanwhile, Chamo was still trying to get his tail lose but no use.

Chamo: **Grunts** Ugh, damn it! Huh?

He then notices the monkeys from a distance.

Chamo: Wha? Konoka!

And further away was Setsuna leaping from a stone and charging with her sword at the monkeys.

Setsuna: **_Shinmeiryuu..._**

Setsuna charged angrily and caused a great splash of water and shockwave in the area. It was a tidal wave which caused the monkeys to fly off and they are suddenly sliced apart. All of them are. Setsuna's arm was swinging her sword in any direction she knows.

Setsuna: **_HYAKURETSUOUKAZAN!_**

She swings lastly at the remaining monkeys slicing them in half and causes their bodies to turn into paper golems and shatter. Before Setsuna was Konoka in her arms. While still wrapped in a towel tied up, she witnessed her power. She awed in amaze. Chamo was awed in amaze as well but his face was a little red and he was excited at the show. But also the fact it was two ladies half naked obviously. Almost like his nose was about to bleed. But then, Asuna and Negi came running toward Konoka and Setsuna.

Asuna: Konoka! Konoka! Are you all right?

Negi: Setsuna, what on Earth did you just do?

Just as they were running, behind the bamboo fence and hidden in the shadows around the bushes was a stranger in who is too dark to see. But it looked like a girl due to having long hair. Her reaction was silent as she then hid away but her senses sent Negi bad vibes as he detects magic energy nearby. He froze in the feeling and looked in the direction as quickly as he could and just when he did, ravens and birds flapped their wings hard, flew away and cawed. Negi observed frantically.

Negi: _What was that? I sensed another trace of sorcery nearby..._

The birds kept flying away as Setsuna observes severely.

Setsuna: _They've retreated... for now._

Konoka: Setsuna?

Setsuna: Uh?

Konoka: I'm not sure what happened but did you save me?

Setsuna: Ah...!

Setsuna blushed and became nervous to her question that she dropped her out of fright panic.

Konoka: Waaaaaaah! **Splash**

Asuna: Setsuna!

Setsuna: Forgive me, please! I-I didn't mean t... I uh... it-it's just that I... what I mean... **groans** I'm sorry!

Setsuna leapt from the water and fled from the bath house on the roof. Konoka stood up and tried to reach her hand out to her.

Konoka: Setsuna!

Negi: Setsuna, where are you going!

The rest watch as she fled out of sight. Konoka sighs in disappointment that she never got to talk to her again.

Konoka: Setsuna...

Negi: Um Konoka?

Konoka: Uh?

Negi: Um... just who is Setsuna exactly? Do the two of you know each other?

Konoka got hesitant in speaking so she looked down with her cheeks lightly red. She then sat down in the springs while pondering.

Negi: She kept calling you Miss Konoka.

Asuna: Yeah and she came to your rescue just when you were about to be abducted by little monkeys which turns out to be... pieces of paper.

Asuna said after she picked up a piece of the shikigami that's still dripping wet.

Negi: I've never seen her like this... nor have I gotten to known Setsuna at all. Asuna?

Asuna shook her head gently in response to no, neither has Asuna gotten to know Setsuna either. She then turns her head to Konoka.

Asuna: Konoka...?

Konoka: Huh?

Asuna: Did something happen between the two of you? I've never seen you two talk to each other.

Negi: Yet you know each other. Do you care to share anything with us about Setsuna?

Konoka: Mmmm... it's just... hard to talk about it.

Negi: Oh, well I don't mean to impose if you're not comfortable to talk about it. You don't have to-

Konoka: No...

Negi: Uh?

Konoka: I'm sorry... Asuna... I've never talked about this with you or anyone...

Asuna: Ah?

Konoka: Now... I feel like I should tell you.

Asuna & Negi: ...

Both remain silent and Konoka's eyes became dim as she gets emotional about the subject. Then a flashback takes place. Ahem It was in Kyoto in the Kanoe Family 10 years ago. It was foggy and the background shows the mountains of Kyoto with a big pagoda building. Konoka narrates.

Konoka: Before I moved to Mahora Academy, I lived here in Kyoto 10 years ago.

Then cherry blossoms rained around the area where Lil' Konoka in her kimono was playing by herself with a ball.

Konoka: I grew up in a huge, quiet mansion deep into the mountains. I was always by myself so I didn't have any friends to call my own... until one day...

Woman: Konoka? The instructors from the Shinmeiryuu Academy have arrived.

Lil' Konoka looked at the adults standing before her. Behind one adult was Lil' Setsuna peeking over the drapes at Konoka. She appeared shy but politely bowed to her while peeking over. Lil' Konoka blinked a couple of times and tilted her head in confusion. It threw Setsuna off with a light blush. However it was a surprise because of their biggest news while they were little. At the walking bridge over a large pond where the adults were talking, they decided to start their business inside the mansion. So they left and Lil' Konoka was there kneeling down looking at the fish. With one female adult, there was Lil' Setsuna hiding behind her.

Lil' Konoka: Huh? A new friend?

Woman: Yes. This is Setsuna. Setsuna Sakurazaki. Starting today, she's going to be staying with us for a while. You girls have fun, okay?

Lil' Setsuna stepped out from behind the adult and politely bows to her with her eyes closed.

Lil' Setsuna: Pleased to meet you. My name is Setsuna.

Lil' Konoka stood up and stared at her for a bit.

Lil' Konoka: Set-su-na?

Before repeating her name and blinking a couple of times, her eyes closed and she smiles at her.

Lil' Konoka: Setsuna!

Lil' Setsuna: Ah...

Lil' Setsuna's face turns red a lil' but flattered by her smile so she smiles back.

Lil' Konoka: Well I'm Konoka. Nice to meet you.

Lil' Konoka gave her a bow too.

Lil' Setsuna: Konoka? Miss Konoka.

Lil' Konoka: **Giggles**

Lil' Setsuna: **Giggles**

Konoka: Setsuna... was the very first friend I ever had. By that time, we started playing together endlessly.

Most of the scenes are slideshows of the two of them playing ball, badminton, feeding the fish, eating together and playing tea parties at the same time, and explore around the river bank. And then another image appears of a dog comes by growling lowly at Lil' Konoka but Lil' Setsuna stands in front to fend off the dog with her small wooden sword.

Konoka: She always studied kendo back then and would always be there to defend me whenever I got into trouble. She would drive away scary dogs whenever they try to come near me.

Asuna: Aaaah...

Negi: Even as a child, she was a very committed friend to you.

Konoka: She really was... and like that time I nearly drowned in the river when we were exploring. Setsuna tried to fend off the dog but it was coming right for me. I was backing away and it led me to fall into the river. It was a very scary experience.

Slide show shows of Setsuna trying to fend off the dog but it barks angrily and Lil' Setsuna kept her brave face on. The dog bit the tip of the sword while Lil' Setsuna was fighting it off. The dog pushed as the sword jabbed Lil' Setsuna and made her fall back. The dog made its way around and to Lil' Konoka which causese her to fall behind the river. She was splashing around trying to stay above the water to breathe. The dog barked many times but angry Lil' Setsuna swung her wooden sword around at the dog and it fled in yelping noises. Lil' Setsuna then turned her attention to her nearly drowning friend. She jumped into the river to help her.

Konoka: She risked her own life to try and save mine.

Lil' Setsuna was struggling to keep Lil' Konoka above the water to breathe.

Konoka: Even though she didn't get me out of the river, she was able to keep my head above the water until a grown-up saved us.

Both Lil' Setsuna and Lil' Konoka were all wrapped up in towells and near a cozy fire. Lil' Setsuna was crying in worry and shame that she couldn't prrotect her friend from danger and was even scared about it happening.

Lil' Setsuna: I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Konoka! I promise I'm going to get stronger so I can protect you from now on.

Lil' Konoka: Ohh you don't have to do that for me, Setsuna. Just be my friend. That's all I want.

Lil' Setsuna had trouble accepting that request because it wasn't enough to keep her not only satisfied but safe. As her eyes got teary, she kept crying in her blanket scared of the experience. At the moment, the flashback fast forwards to Mahora where Konoka moved to and sees Setsuna in a new attitude where she becomes more silent and serious with no intentions of socializing with Konoka otherwise it would leave her careless of possible danger coming. Konoka reaches out to Setsuna but she kept walking away.

Konoka: After that, Setsuna got busier and busier spending all of her time studying kendo so we rarely got to see each other. And even when we did, we never really hung out like we used to. We were put in the same class once we got to Mahora Academy, but... she just wouldn't talk to me anymore... at least not like she used to...

The flashback ends with the three of them inside the hotel sitting on benches with beverages in their hands while in their bathrobes.

Asuna: Konoka...

Negi: I'm so sorry...

Konoka's eyes began getting teary with some red below her eyes, she was about to weep.

Konoka: I... I don't know why... why she's like that. She's changed a lot, I feel like I've done something wrong. **Sniff** I wish that... I just wish we could be friends like we used to be.

Konoka wipes her tear away and both Asuna and Negi begin feeling so sad for her. While Konoka was weeping, Negi saw Asuna comfort her and walks her to her room. Cutting the scene short, short transitions occurred of Asuna taking Konoka to her room while Negi remains speechless of Konoka's story. Negi watches with a sad face and even Chamo who was listening now feels bad for everything.

Later that night, Negi and Asuna with her arms behind her head walk together down the hall.

Negi: I wonder if she'll be all right. I've never seen her cry before.

Asuna: That's a face you'd never seen on the usual Konoka.

Negi: Poor her...

Asuna: But you know... I did notice her before when school started. She did look kinda down during the first week and I didn't know why. She never talked about it with me... Hmm... I thought we were closer than that...

Negi: It was probably too hard for her to talk about it with anyone.

Asuna: ...Yeah I guess.

Negi: I feel so bad for her.

Asuna: Yeah me too...

Negi & Asuna: **Sigh**

Chamo: If you don't mind switching topics for now, what about Setsuna? Is she on our side or what?

Negi: I suppose she is. She did save Konoka.

Asuna: Did you see how she was back there? I've never seen her do that before!

Negi: Me neither. But we've seen her carry her sword around.

Asuna: Yeah, I didn't think it was real until I saw her in action. She sure was pretty cool back there, wasn't she?

Chamo: So I take it she's not our enemy then. I uh... guess I was wrong about her... Think we should go talk to her?

Negi & Asuna: Hmmm...

Kaede: Hey! Professor Negi!

Asuna and Negi looked up ahead to see Kaede walking down the hall waving at them.

Kaede: How's it going? You look worn out.

Negi: Oh, hi Kaede.

Kaede: Hey Asuna.

Asuna: Hey.

Kaede: Is everything okay?

Asuna: Yeah, we're fine.

Negi: How are the others doing?

Kaede: Oh they're fine. Things have gotten pretty quiet around especially on the first night of our trip.

Negi: Hehehe, so they've fallen asleep already?

Kaede: Yeah from all the sake they've drunken.

Asuna: Hahaha, ohh man. They'll regret waking up first thing in the morning for sure.

Negi: Hehe, I can't imagine.

Kaede: I'm sure things will be a lot better during Free Activity Day tomorrow.

Asuna: Yeah, hehe. And hopefully no frogs either will pop out of nowhere.

Kaede: **Chuckles** Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow then.

Asuna: Hm. Good night then.

Asuna walks down the hall ahead of Negi before he was stopped briefly by Kaede as she leans close to speak to Negi personally.

Kaede: From what I can tell, there is definitely something brewing around. So if you ever need help with something, feel free to let me know.

Negi: Oh, of course. Thank you, Kaede.

Kaede winks at him before she leans away and walks to her room. Just when she was out of sight, Negi continued walking with Asuna. They descended down the stairs to the main lobby.

Asuna: Hey is that...?

Both see Setsuna standing on a stool and plants a paper talisman on top of the self-sliding door.

Setsuna: There, the barrier has finally been completed.

Moments later, both Asuna and Negi approach her from behind.

Asuna: What are you doing?

Setsuna: I'm putting up a magic barrier to repel shikigami that might try to break in again.

Setsuna then gets down and puts the stool away. The soda machine dropped a can and Asuna grabbed some and all gather around the lobby to sit down and talk.

Negi: So are those are magic seals of some sort?

Setsuna: Yes. They're talismans. Inscribed by the name of Shinto, it's design to keep an entire family safe from harm or other ominous danger.

Negi: I didn't know you could use that.

Setsuna: I use them as a skill to develop ways to complement and enhance my sword techniques.

Chamo: I get it! You're like a magic knight in a way!

Asuna: So you've been doing this sword training of yours all your life?

Setsuna: ... Umm... *Turns to Negi* Is it all right to talk about this in front of her?

Negi: Uh heh, yes it's fine.

Asuna: Heh Yeah It's cool. I'm already knee-deep involved into this magic stuff from the very beginning and I've gotten used to it all, really. Haha…

Setsuna: I see...

Asuna: Yeah so go on with what you were discussing.

Setsuna: Very well then. To answer your question, what you've witnessed earlier is a result of my sword skills as a Shinmeiryuu. So yes, since I was little, I've been training in Kendo since then.

Asuna: Wow, that's pretty impressive.

Negi: Yes indeed. I've never seen anything like it before.

Setsuna: Th-thank you. But as we've been noticing, the enemy is still trying to figure a way to infiltrate these walls. If it continues to escalate, then Konoka will be put into even more danger as we go.

Asuna: Even all the others?

Setsuna: Yes. I may have sealed off the area but it may not be enough to keep them away. We must devise some sort of strategy. Their level of magic could be high compared to Professor Negi's level.

Negi: Excuse me but how did you know I am a wizard to begin with?

Setsuna: I've known you for quite some time. I heard your talent in Western Sorcery is very unique.

Negi: Eheh that may be but I'm still just a wizard in training so I have yet to reach that high level of wizardry.

Setsuna: I see.

Negi: I'm sorry.

Setsuna: **Sigh** Then we'll just have to put our heads together and come up with some sort of countermeasure.

Chamo: So you really ARE on our side, aren't you!

Setsuna: Ah y-yes. I've been saying that from the start.

Negi: I'm so sorry for doubting you, swordswoman!

Chamo: Yeah, my bad!

Negi: I'll do my best to assist you in any way possible. So would you mind sharing with me some more information of who our enemy is?

Setsuna: ... ...Our enemy is the Hoganji Faction as you already know. They're Charm-users and are a division from both the Kanto and Kansai Magic Association because of the same skills they developed. That's how they are able to use shikigami. And these people are known as Onmyou Sorcerers.

Asuna & Negi: Ah...?

Setsuna: Long ago in Japan, Onmyoudou was used as a way or a path to practice independent magic after it was found by the Charm-users. Onmyoudou was known for the literal meaning of Yin and Yang, originally based on Chinese philosophies and the 5 elements: Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal.

While Setsuna elaborates, she points in the background of an Onmyou Socerer with a Yin Yang symbol behind him.

Setsuna: While practicing independent magic, they use talismans to conjure up any kind of magic. And while they're reciting a spell, they leave themselves vulnerable, just like Professor Negi and other Western Sorcerers. And just like them, Onmyou Sorcerers possess partners.

While she continues explaining, another background appears where Negi and Asuna, Evangeline and Chachamaru, and an Onmyou Sorcerer with a demon creature and a dragon ball toughie character with crazy hair.

Setsuna: Shikigami are renowned to lower class spirits like familiars. The higher classes of partners Onmyou Sorcerers summon are powerful warrior spirits called 'Zenki' and 'Goki.' They are virtuous demons who fight and defend their sorcerer. And as long as they're still standing, for any purpose whatsoever, neither swords or spells will have any effect on them.

Negi: Zenki and... Goki? They sound pretty strong.

Asuna: Goki? That some kind of cockroach?

While Asuna's thoughts are a cockroach, sweat drops on Negi and Setsuna.

Negi: I uh don't think so.

Asuna: Huh, it sounds weird to me but whatever.

Setsuna: Well to further elaborate, the Kansai Magic Association has been in deep ties with the Shinmeiryuu Clan.

Another background shows an Onmyou Sorcerer with a Zenki and a Goki and a Shinmeiryuu swordsperson in a stance. Images just for representation…

Setsuna: We were originally an organization to help protect the capital from demons and other kinds of trouble regarding magic. The Charm-users combine with Shinmeiryuu swordsmen, I can honestly say that they were one of the strongest fighting forces ever to be seen.

Asuna: Whoa, really? I don't really get all of it but it sounds pretty bad!

Setsuna: Well it doesn't really happen anymore since ages pass.

Negi: So this means that possibly, people from the Shinmeiryuu could be our enemies as well?

Setsuna: Well... sadly, yes. I suppose you can say that I have betrayed my people because I left Kyoto to go to Mahora Academy in order to look after Miss Konoka. Whatever they think of me, it matters so little to me. As long as I get to protect Miss Konoka... then I'm happy where I am.

Setsuna said with a light blush and a smile in her face while her mind is on her.

Negi: Setsuna...

Asuna: ...

Asuna was silent with Negi but then she gets up.

Asuna: Well all right, then!

She pats Setsuna on the back hard.

Asuna: I'm just glad don't hate Konoka at all!

Setsuna: Ah...

Asuna: That's all I need to know! A friend of Konoka's is a friend to me and Negi! We'll help you out!

Setsuna: Miss Kagurazaka...

Negi: Hehe...

Asuna: Okay everyone! Let's assemble and make this our group formation!

Asuna places her hand out in the open and Setsuna looks a little confused. After seeing Asuna's determined smile, she blushes lightly and cooperates in the group formation by placing her hand on top of hers and Negi on the top. Chamo then hops in the center and places his paws on the top.

Asuna: From this day forth, we are known as Class 3-A's Guardian Angels and will protect everyone from the Hoganji Faction!

Chamo: Hey, what kind of name is that anyway?

After that, the hands moved away.

Negi: Great! Now that we have the strengths we need, we'll be sure to keep everyone safe from harm!

Asuna: Yeah, isn't it great?

Setsuna: Well, I better get changed so we can start our patrol.

Asuna: We'll catch up. You go on ahead.

Setsuna bows and takes her leave.

Asuna: Gotta' pick up the trash first.

Negi: I think it's great Setsuna is here to help us.

Asuna: Yeah and with me here, we have the strength of hundred men. This'll be a cinch once we... Mmm?

Negi: Huh?

Both Negi and Asuna look back to see a woman house cleaner with a big cart of towells. She appears to be stuck and can't get through the door because it won't slide open. She tries reaching up to get a signal but nothing happens. Asuna and Negi come by.

Negi: Can I help you with something?

Woman: I'm sorry. The door just doesn't seem to want to open for me.

Negi tries stepping on the matt to get some response and reaches up for the signal and nothing happens.

Negi: Huh, that's odd.

Asuna: Here, watch this. You just got to put a little MUSCLE into it. Mmmph!

Asuna grabs and pulls the door sliding open hard.

Chamo: Nice work, Asuna. You're strong as an ox.

Asuna: Shut your mouth!

Woman: Thank you so much for your help, guys. I really appreciate it.

Negi: No problem. I wonder what's wrong with it.

Woman: Oh I'm pretty sure it's broken. I guess I need to put in a work order for the maintenance guy to fix it.

She then takes a bow and takes her leave with the big cart while Negi and Asuna take their leave. After they were out of sight, the lady pushing the cart came to a complete stop and suspiciously, she looks back at him with a glasses on and a smirk.

Woman: You have no idea how grateful I am... you cute little Western Sorcerer.

Two small monkeys which appear to be shikigami peeked over her just to make their cute innocent appearances. She then turns her head toward the camera with a sneer evil look.

Woman: Now then... time to get to work. **Evil chuckle**

**Uh oh, now we have an enemy inside the perimeter so what will happen? Find out after the break!**

Inside the bedroom where Group 5 resides, we see Haruna dead asleep, Yue asleep on the chair, Nodoka asleep peacefully, and Konoka asleep facing down.

Setsuna: You sure you don't want to get some sleep?

Asuna: Nah I'm okay. You go and patrol the rooms and we'll change shifts later. And not to worry about a thing. I'll keep a constant watch on Konoka.

Setsuna: Ah... I'm sorry about this, Asuna. Being here all by yourself...

Asuna: Nah I'll be fine.

Setsuna: Okay then. Professor Negi is outside so If anything happens at all, call me right away. I'll be around. *Bows*

Asuna gives the thumbs up to Setsuna and she closes the sliding doors and walks away to go change out of her robe. Asuna gets settled in on her bed on the floor. Asuna talks to herself while she's taking off her robe.

Asuna: Man what a day. First it was frogs, then monkeys, and talk about Goki and s-something-ryuu. Sheesh it's just one thing after another and it's still confusing.

Konoka: **Groans** Asuna? Is that you?

Asuna: Oh, Konoka I'm sorry to have woken you.

Konoka: N-No, it's fine. I have to use the bathroom anyway.

Asuna: Ah, oh. Well okay then. Careful on the way.

Konoka: Uh huh.

Konoka was barely awake as she walks slowly toward the bathroom.

Konoka: **Yawns** I was dreaming of playing with Setsuna. **Groans** I wonder what she's doing right now.

Konoka found her way to the door, she opens it and becomes surprised.

Konoka: Uh?

In front of her was a giant monkey sitting in the toilet seat. It turns around and the head was very big, even the mouth. Konoka finds it strange to see that, even two little monkeys popping out behind the giant monkey. Turns out, it's a lady inside the costume with glasses on. The mouth was where her face is seen. She looks over at Konoka with a mean smile on her face.

Woman: **Chuckles** I'm still using this.

Konoka: Uh...?

Woman: Just kidding!

Konoka: Mmph?

The woman in the monkey suit quickly stuffed Konoka's mouth with tape and pulled her inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Down the corridor, Setsuna was in her school uniform and suddenly senses danger nearby.

Setsuna: **Gasp** _No, could it be they've...?_

Setsuna quickly runs back to the bedroom. Meanwhile, Asuna peeked out the door to look out in the hall.

Asuna: She sure is taking a while. I wonder if she has a stomach ache.

Setsuna quickly runs up to Asuna.

Setsuna: Asuna, where's Konoka?

Asuna: In the bathroom. Why, what's the matter?

Setsuna: This aura, I sensed it earlier before and it was the same source of magic that tried to kidnap her.

Asuna: Really? So then...

Both Setsuna and Asuna run off to the bathroom door.

Setsuna: How long has she been in there?

Asuna: Umm I'd say around... ten minutes. *Knock Knock* Konoka? You okay in there?

Konoka: I'm still using this.

Asuna: See?

Setsuna didn't buy it so she tries to knock on it too.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka?

Konoka: I'm still using this.

Setsuna: Ah?

Setsuna puts her hand on the holster of her sword.

Asuna: Waaah? Setsuna, what are you going to do?

Setsuna: Please forgive me... but something's NOT RIGHT HERE!

Using her holster, she bangs the door open only to find a talisman taped onto the toilet seat which keeps repeating Konoka's voice over words 'I'm still using this. I'm still using this. I'm still using this.'

Setsuna: A... A talking charm?

Asuna: We've been tricked?

Setsuna: Damn it! They've got Konoka!

They've run out of the restroom to pursue for Konoka. Suddenly outside the perimeter, Negi was out patrolling with Chamo by the brige that leads outside of the hotel and to the city.

Negi: I see. So by putting the pactio card on my forehead, I can communicate telepathically with my partners?

Chamo: Yeah, it's not only to bring out weapons but it acts like a cell phone except it has way longer range so no matter how far you are, you can keep in touch with them.

Negi: Wow, that's amazing!

Chamo: It's really handy! Why don't you try it out?

Negi: I think I will. So I put the card on my forehead and... **_Telepethia._**

Asuna was still running with Setsuna and about to exit the building when she starts hearing Negi's voice in her head.

Negi: Asuna! Can you hear me? It's Negi!

Asuna: Negi? _Is that his voice calling to me?_

Back to Negi and Chamo.

Negi: Asuna? Hello? Huh, I can't hear her voice with this.

Chamo: She's gotta' do the same with her car. It's like answering a phone so it's not that different.

Negi: Oh, then I guess it would be best for now to use our cell phones.

Suddenly, his phone was ringing. He answers it.

Negi: Hello? Asuna! Yes I tried contacting you telepathically with the pactio card.

Asuna: Negi, they've got Konoka! THEY'VE GOT KONOKA!

Negi: What...?

Suddenly out of the sky in front of Negi and Chamo, there was a giant monkey carrying someone that leaped in front of the nearly new moon and lands beside on the bridge. The ground shook a bit and Negi was surprised to see the giant teddy bear turn its head to Negi.

Negi: A giant... monkey?

It turned its head and to Negi, it was obvious it was a costume but the person inside it was too dark to see. However the person was wearing glasses as a result to hide the identity. But to Negi's surprise, he gasps after seeing Konoka being carried by the giant monkey.

Negi: Konoka!

Negi pulls out his wand and ready to cast a spell. But the giant monkey unleashes its shikigami little monkeys on the boy to restrain him from using his wand. He grunts and yells as the giant monkey turns and runs away.

Negi: H-Hold it! **_Incipio confest_**-Mmmf! Mmmmf!

The little monkey covered its mouth to stop him from casting a spell.

Chamo: Its getting away! Hey, get off him! Get off him you damn varmints!

Chamo tries his best to fight the little shikigami monkeys by waving his paws crazily up and down while the monkeys are doing the same while squeaking. Just then, behind them were Asuna and Setsuna approaching.

Asuna: Negi!

Negi: Agh! Asuna!

Asuna: Ah? More monkeys?

Setsuna: Shikigami!

Both kept swiping the monkeys off of Negi and tossing them away while Setsuna slices some of them into pieces.

Chamo: Let's hurry you three! They're getting away with Konoka!

Negi: Yes, we have to hurry!

Out of distance into the city, the giant monkey emerges from sight and is running with Konoka down the road while the lights are on but no people are in sight.

Woman: _As long as we have Konoka Kanoe in our hands, we will have full control-_

Negi: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Woman: Ah?

Her eyes meet behind her as Asuna, Negi, and Setsuna running up to catch up to them.

Woman: Hah, persistence of the weak is hardly an obstacle.

Chamo: The monkey is running for the station!

Asuna: Just who the hell is that giant monkey anyway?

Setsuna: Someone from the Hoganji Faction!

Chamo: That monkey suit is probably not your ordinary suit either so be on your guard!

As they approach the station, it is completely empty.

Asuna: That's weird! Despite the fact it's already past the hour and they've shut down the power, there's no one at the security post.

Setsuna: There are talismans posted everywhere. Charms of warding where people can't even get close to them!

Chamo: Sheesh, they really mean business, do they? They'd hate to let their mission even slip up!

Setsuna: The enemy has been targeting Konoka all along.

Everyone hopped over the ticket booth gates and ran to the left where the train is parked.

Setsuna: She was their objective from the very beginning and I let them take her!

Asuna: But I don't get it. Aren't the Hoganji just trying to sabotage us? Why would they want only her for?

Setsuna: Konoka is a very special girl. Truth be told, there were some from the Kansai Magic Association who did not approve of Konoka leaving the land. They say she possesses magical powers of the greatest sorcerer in the East. There are those said to exceed even those of the Thousand Master.

Negi: I was completely in the dark on that!

Asuna: Magical powers? Really?

Chamo: Are you saying that Konoka's a sorcerer?

Setsuna: She is completely unaware of her capabilities but apparently, the enemy has figured it out and they want to use her powers to gain complete domination of the entire region.

The three enter the train and about to stalk the enemy.

Setsuna: If the four of us work together, we can corner them in the next car.

The door closes and the train takes off. The monkey suit woman stands there riding the train and then looks back to see the three heroes coming right for her. She chuckles evily and the little monkey shikigami pops out and holds up a talisman.

Woman: Talisman, I ask of you... do what you must to allow our escape.

The little monkey threw the talisman and it stuck to the door. Then the inscribed marks shined and a massive stream of water emerges from it and starts to flood the car with our heroes inside.

Asuna: Where'd this water come from?

The water expanded and covered the entire car. Outside the train, water leaks through from window seals and door seals as it keeps moving.

Woman: Oh ho ho ho! You can all drown together in this train wagon!

Negi: Ahh **_Incipio Con_**-**Cough Gargles**

Asuna: Mmmmmph!

Chamo: Waaaaghahgahaa!

Setsuna: _I can't breathe... and I can't believe I allowed myself to step into their trap so easily! My skills are still so lacking... But I can't give up now... Konoka!_

As her eyes remain closed, her thoughts were on Lil' Konoka almost being drowned in the river.

Lil' Konoka: Setsunaaaaaaaaa!

Regaining her conscience, she opens her eyes fiercely and swung her sword very hard.

Setsuna: **_Shinmeiryuu ZANKUUSEN!_**

Slashing forward causes the water to create a whirlpool of air to flow against the current and causes the windows in the train car to break, including the door window where the monkey woman is standing. It begin to crack and it surprised her until it suddenly shatters in front of her and water comes gushing toward her.

Woman: Waaaaaaahhhh!

The water drains from the train door and window. Asuna coughs hard, Negi becomes unconscience, and Setsuna stands her ground alert on more upcoming attacks.

Setsuna: That was close.

Asuna: **Cough** Yeah! Thought we were done for.

The monkey woman stand up coughing too and picked up Konoka.

Setsuna: **Cough** Did you see that, monkey woman? You had better give back Konoka or else you'll regret it!

Woman: I must admit, I'm impressed. But it's going to take more than cheap sorcery to get your friend back!

Setsuna: I'll save you, Konoka!

The train reaches its stop and the door opens and the monkey girl takes off with Konoka. Setsuna bangs on the door to open but it isn't working because of the talisman taped on it.

Setsuna: Stop!

Setsuna then steps back from the door.

Setsuna: Watch out.

She then unleashes a fury of slashes on the door to pry open. It was sliced into pieces and it opens.

Setsuna: Let's move!

Asuna & Negi: Hm!

Three of them took off running after the monkey girl. They ran after her for a while, hopping over the ticket gates again and keep chasing after her. Shortly awhile, they reached a long wide area of stairs leading somewhere that isn't going to be their final destination. Instead it is right here where the woman released her monkey suit and is standing beside Konoka lying on the floor. Setsuna stands before her stairs away while Negi and Asuna stand at the middle section of the long staircases. Setsuna keeps her pose with her hand on the holster.

Setsuna: Hand her over now!

Woman: Weeell, congratulations on getting this far, kid. But you can't really expect me to hand her over with a fight.

Setsuna: Who are you? Who do you work for?

Woman: **Chuckles** Talisman, I ask of you...

She holds up a talisman in her fingertips.

Woman: Do what you must to allow our escape.

Setsuna: I won't let you!

Setsuna charges at her but she throws it.

Woman: Take this! **_San no tekunikku 'Dai' no moji wa moeru!_**

As soon as she throws the talisman, it creates a large burning fire the shape of the kanji symbol for big in 10 meters of diameter which repels Setsuna from coming any closer. Not just cuz' of the flames but because of the spell 'repelling fire' or 'Dai character burn.'

Setsuna: Aaauuuuh!

Asuna: Setsuna!

Woman: Hahaha! An average swordsperson like you has no chance of getting past these flames!

Negi was then chanting his spell with his wand the shape of a blue planet with rings with his eyes closed.

Negi: **_Incipio confestim vis magica pulverea canticum FLANS SALTATIO AFA!_**

After opening his eyes, he says the spell and points the wand ahead and blasts immense wind around pass Asuna and Setsuna to blow away the fire.

Woman: Uuuuuh! No way... that kid sorcerer pulled off such a strong spell?

Negi steps forward.

Negi: I won't let you take Konoka! She is one of my students and a very important friend!

Negi starts reciting an incantation from before as his palm begins to trace toward Asuna.

Negi: **_Sis mea pars per centum octoginta secundas Ministra Magus Asuna Cagurazaca!_**

Wind bellows around Asuna as her body becomes heavy from being overflowing with power given to her. Now she becomes determined and looks ahead with Negi beside her. Setsuna kneeling behind them looks amazed with her eyes trembling lightly.

Asuna: Setsuna!

Setsuna: Ah!

Asuna: You ready?

Setsuna: Y-Yes!

Asuna: Crazy woman. I'm not going to let you off for almost being burned alive!

Negi: _**Ras Tel Mascir Magister!**_

All took off up the stairs heading for the woman.

Woman: Uh! He extinguished my fire spell with a simple wand. Looks like I'll have to throw in something for those kids to play with!

She throws both talismans into the air as they both transformed into two giant teddy bear creatures with claws. They landed in front of the woman and surprised both Negi and Asuna. A bear growls and tries to claw at them and they both evaded their claws. But Setsuna charges right for one yelling in battle cry. She swung her sword but the bear caught it. Setsuna struggles to get her sword free.

Asuna: Those stuffed animals are moving!

Setsuna: It's like I said before, they must be her Zenki and Goki! Grrr, be careful! They're a lot stronger than you think!

Asuna: Ah man! Now I wish I had a weapon to fight these things!

The woman was about to take off with Konoka slung over her shoulder.

Woman: Well now, I hope you brats have fun here with my 'Enki' and 'Yuuki.' But you'll never be a match for those two.

Negi: I won't let you get away! _**Incipio Con**_-Aaah!

One of the bears tries to tackle him but Negi evades him screaming like a girl. He then tries again to chant.

Negi: _**Incipio**_-Aaaah!

Another interrupts him again with a tackle but he evaes it again.

Negi: _**Incipio**_-Waaaaaaaaahhh!

Woman: Hahahahaha! Ohh look at you so afraid of a couple of cute stuffed animals!

Negi trips and falls on the ground and drops Asuna's pactio card as it falls down the stairs and lands in front of Asuna. She looks at it and thinks on it. Then back up at the fight.

Chamo: He's history! Negi might be strong but it's two against one!

Asuna: Chamo, quick! Tell me what that spell is again.

Chamo: Huh?

Asuna: The one that makes the weapon appear out of the card! Wake up!

Chamo: Oh that! All you have to say is adeat!

Asuna then turns and bends down to pick up the card and gets ready to use it.

Asuna: Hold on to your butts everyone... Cuz' it's my turn to help.

Asuna holds the card out in front of her and yells it out.

Asuna: **_ADEAT!_**

The card then flashes radiantly and before her, the card was transforming into a weapon. She appeared excited until she sees that instead of the same sword she got last time, it is a big paper fan.

Asuna: Ah?

Asuna leers at Chamo.

Asuna: This some kind of a joke? How the heck am I supposed to fight with a paper fan?

Chamo: Hey, don't ask me. You remember the card, right? It had a big metal sword on it. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?

Asuna: Gah! Oh forget it! This'll just have to do. Here goes nothing! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

She swings her large fan at the big stuffed bear and moments later, it all vanished away with the monkey screaming in horror. Both Negi and Asuna became surprised.

Woman: What!

Asuna: Holy... Cow...

Woman: How the hell did that happen? She banished my Zenki with that paper fan of hers! Who the hell is that girl anyway?

Setsuna: Asuna...

Negi: Wow, very nice.

Asuna: I don't know how I did it but I'm gonna' go with this. So bring it, Teddy Roosevelt!

The monkey got nervous and whimpered.

Asuna: Setsuna, I got this! You go rescue Konoka!

Setsuna: Right!

Setsuna charges after the woman.

Woman: Oh great...

Setsuna: Hand over Konoka NOW!

The woman was defenseless and about to lose as she stands there with no idea what to do next until above her, another person was appearing out of the windows and crashes into the party. Just before Setsuna was about to unleash her sword technique, her sword clashes with another sword that didn't belong to the woman. It appeared to be another girl who was wearing a pink hat southerner style right before it fell off her head when she clashed swords with Setsuna. To her surprise, she recognized it and countered before she was struck. She was pushed back away and fell over a couple times.

Girl: Yaaaaaaahh! Oooh! Eeee! Ow! Ow! Ouchie! Ooof!

Her sword fell and onto the ground near her hand. Setsuna stood in alert and shocked by the surprise.

Setsuna: _That swordsmanship... No it can't be! It's familiar! Did she bring another Shinmeiryuu swordsperson as her bodyguard?_

The girl then stood up with her hand on her knees while holding her small sword.

Girl: Ooooh my, that was quite an entrance I made. I think I may have bent my ankles a bit.

She stood up with her hat as well and puts it on.

Girl: Sorry I'm late, Chigusa. I hope you weren't waiting on me for too long.

She then turns to Setsuna with a smile on and a strange personality. Not to mention while holding two blades, one long and one short one, her clothes appear that of Southern style.

Girl: It's very nice to meet you. Have you heard of the Shinmei School? I'm a graduate from there. My name is Tsukiyomi.

Setsuna: I knew I recognized your sword technique! So you are a Shinmeiryuu swordsman!

Tsukiyomi: Yeah, isn't it wonderful? From the looks of you, I would guess you're a Shinmeiryuu swordsperson too. It's very exciting for me to be battling another fellow student like you. Since we're both acting as official guards, I feel we could really cut loose in this fight.

Setsuna: I still can't believe she's a Shinmei student. Just look at that outfit she's wearing!

Chigusa: Careful, don't let her looks deceive you Setsuna. Tsukiyomi, whenever you're ready.

Tsukiyomi: Great. Let's see what you got! I promise not to hold back either!

Tsykiyomi leaps from her spot and begin having a sword clashing royale with Setsuna. To her surprise, she's fast and merciless. While she's laughing and having fun trying to cut her, Setsuna keeps up the clashing with her as fast as she could.

Tsukiyomi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Setsuna: She's a lot tougher than she looks.

Chigusa: Hmmmm... I don't really understand the tradition of Shinmeiryuu but it seems they're all used to handling this kind of sparring. It must be really hard for her to handle an opponent with two swords. How amusing.

Tsukiyomi keeps clashing with Setsuna until she then unleashes a Shinmeiryuu skill.

Tsukiyomi: **_Zhinmeiryuu Zanganken!_**

Cutting down on the floor where she stood causes the ground to split open partially. Setsuna evades it while jumping away.

Setsuna: _Damn it. She's so fast._

Asuna: Setsuna! Ah! Aaaagh! Nooo!

The little shikigami bears jump on her to disarm her and she hits the floor. Chigusa was ready to take her leave with Konoka.

Chigusa: Hahaha, looks like my work here is done. Carry on, kiddies!

Negi: **_Incipio confestim vis magica! Sagica magica AER CAPTURAE!_**

Negi points the wand ahead at Chigusa and casts magic wind arrows of binding at her.

Chigusa: Crap, I totally forgot about the kid!

She then grabs Konoka and places her in front of her.

Chigusa: Konoka, you'll be my shield!

Negi: No! Diverge!

Negi's arrows scatter away from Konoka and Chigusa scattering around the area.

Chigusa: It worked...

Negi: STOP HIDING BEHIND A DEFENSLESS GIRL YOU COWARD!

Chigusa: Hehehe, I see your type now; a typical amateur. So if I need to use her for protection, so be it! Hahahaha! This girl is turning out to be very useful to me! I should keep using her as a hostage more often.

Asuna grunts in attacking the shikigami monkeys but the giant monkey grabs her and holds her up. Asuna kicks about to get free but doesn't work.

Asuna: What do you plan on doing to Konoka!

Chigusa: Oh let me see... I think not only will I use her as a hostage... but also as a magic generator!

Asuna: M-Magic... Generator?

Chigusa: That's right! I'll drug her mind of free thought and at the same time use her powers to generate and channel magic energy through me and all at my desire! She'll be nothing but a puppet who'll obey all of my commands! Hahahahahahahaha!

Asuna: What did you say?

Negi: Ah!

Setsuna: Eh...! *Prickle*

Chigusa: So looks like I win. Now run on home, kids. You don't want to miss curfew and get a spanking from your mommies.

Three of them became even more enraged and lost hesitation in stopping her. Asuna growled and broke free of the big bear's claw on her and swung her fan at it and broke free as it vanished. Setsuna leered even feircer and changed her angling and grip on her sword and swung away on Tsukiyomi and slung her out of her way. She then charges with Asuna after Chigusa angrily.

Setsuna: I'M NOT GONNA' LET YOU TAKE HER, DAMN YOU!

Asuna: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOU BITCH!

Chigusa: Ah!

Negi: **_Flans... EXCARMATIO!_**

Negi points his wand at her and creates large gust of winds that send Chigusa in the air and tearing partially of her clothes and bounces Konoka off her grasp.

Chigusa: Ahh!

Asuna then grapples hard on her fan and swung it on Chigusa's head causing her to fall.

Chigusa: My shielding charms...!

Setsuna: **_Hiken HYAKUKA RYOURAN!_**

Setsuna swings her sword around and creates petals that erupts a shockwave that sends Chigusas flying against the wall.

Chigusa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

She clashes a couple of times on the floor until she hits the wall and falls down. Setsuna lands on her two feet with Asuna and Negi in the middle of a cloudy field of debris. Three of them sure made a pretty good team. Chigusa kneeled coughing and looked up to see the three heroes staring at her severely. She grunts in frustration.

Chigusa: This isn't over. I'll get you for this! And I'll be back for Konoka! I swear it!

She then escapes with a water teleportation trick that causes her to sink into the ground with a puddle below her. After that, she was gone and the water disappeared. Even Tsukiyomi who was unconscious vanished with the water teleportation but wasn't performing the trick. Suddenly, it fades to black in transition. Then as it appears, Konoka's eyes were opening slowly out of black transparent. She groans in her unconscious mind.

Konoka: Uhh? Setsuna?

Setsuna smiles at her.

Setsuna: How're ya feelin'?

Konoka: Ooh... I had... a dream. First we were exploring somewhere and then I was kidnapped... by some monkeys and then... you, Asuna and Negi saved me... weird, huh?

Setsuna: **Chuckles** Thank goodness... you're all right now, Miss Konoka.

Konoka: Uh? Haah... Setsuna... So... you don't hate me after all? Does that mean we can be friends again and talk to each other?

Setsuna: Ah...? _To be honest... I wanted to talk to you too…_ Uuuhhh... I-I'm sorry but please excuse me. I uhh... have to report to Dean Kanoe.

Konoka: Uh?

Setsuna: I was glad I was able to save you but... I was hoping to do it quietly from the shadows and... I... messed up. I... I... I'm sorry, please forgive me!

With that, she leapt and tried to run off again in being nervous and slightly embarrassed.

Konoka: Ah! S-Setsuna!

Konoka tried reaching out to her before she would leave.

Negi: Setsuna?

Asuna: I guess it's not easy for her to talk to Konoka again like they used to...

Setsuna kept running down the stairs until she stops from Asuna's yelling.

Asuna: Hey, Setsuna!

Setsuna: Ah...

She looks back and Asuna waves at her.

Asuna: You really came through for everyone! Tomorrow, we're going to look around Nara together, okay? That's a promise for you!

Setsuna: Ah...

Asuna laughs after a victorious battle waving at her new friend. Konoka turns to Negi.

Konoka: Did something happen? Where are we?

Negi: Everything is going to be fine now, Konoka. We just... had a long walk and... we're ready to head back now.

Negi looked ahead and saw the city as a way of wondering with a serious look.

Negi: _She was very powerful... I wonder... what's going to happen to us next..._

Konoka: ...

Konoka looked at him with worry until everything changed scenario to a different location. Around an area of shrines, a puddle appears from the ground and a boy with white hair emerges from the water. He appears to have white greenish hair. He then brings up Chigusa and Tsukiyomi whom he just teleported out of her defeat.

Chigusa: Damn it, I almost had them! What do you suggest we do about this, Fate?

Tsukiyomi: Hey where did everything go? I can't see a thing!

Fate: ...

He looks out into the distance of the city.

Fate: The son of the Thousand Master is among us. But have we seen what he is truly capable of...

Meanwhile at Mahora Academy, there was Dean Kanoe in the middle of a game playing Mahjong. Who was he playing with? Well a girl probably due to her nails being black after she put a piece somewhere.

Dean: Hmmm...

Just then, his phone rings.

Dean: Hm?

He gets up and answers it.

Dean: Yes? This is the Dean. Oh, Setsuna. Everything okay? ... What? An Eastern Sorcerer from the Hoganji Faction? The only help I can send is... Right... I'll see what I can do for you. But it'll take some time.

Evangeline: Ah...?

After looking at her, he feels she may be the only help capable of sending. As Evangeline notices something going on, she has yet to know what Dean has intentions of doing. This concludes the first day of the Kyoto.

**After a big battle with a strong Sorcerer, what awaits more dangers for Negi's new group? Find out as the trip continues!**


	22. Nothing Is Difficult For Those You Love

**Nothing Is Difficult For Those You Love**

It was a beautiful day as the sun is rising over the mountains and shining through the big hotel everyone has been sleeping in. We see everything empty and the windows were all closed except one where we zoom in. There, first thing we see is a confused smily face expression of Negi who appears to be tilting his head back and forth.

Nodoka: Um... Professor Negi? I... wanted to ask you...

The head keeps tilting left and right without a word coming from him. We then take front view of Nodoka's face being so red in talking to him but she appears to be trying.

Nodoka: Well you see umm... You know that today we... have... free activity time, so...

Nodoka turns her head a little the side downward feeling bashful.

Nodoka: I was wondering if... If you would... l-like to... go with...

Feeling silly to not take this seriously, she shook her head and tries harder and asks him face to face with her fists close to her chest.

Nodoka: Professor, we were planning on going to Nara Park on Free Activity Day. So I was wondering, if you like... would you...

We zoom out and we see Nodoka still in her robe talking to a bobble of Negi Springfield on a small table in front of a window.

Nodoka: W-Would you like to come with us...? To Nara Park?

We get a silent from both the bobble and Nodoka. Her hands then collapsed.

Nodoka: Guess you wouldn't, huh...?

Nodoka remains silent and looks a little scared.

Nodoka: _I don't know if I can do this..._

The door then opened and it was Yue and Haruna.

Yue: Nodoka, breakfast is starting soon.

Haruna: We'll wait for you on the first floor.

Nodoka: Ah, okay. I'll be right there.

With that, they close the door and leave Nodoka alone for a while. Nodoka was silent for a moment before she sighed. She looks at the bobble with worry. She then heard birds chirping. She looked up and saw a blue bird in front of her window. She gets up and gets a little close to it and gently puts her hand on the window. The bird flew away with its friends. Nodoka looks out on a bright sunny day and thinks hard about her chances of success. She remembers few moments she had with Negi and remembers Yue and Haruna pushing her into asking him to come with us. She starts to feel motivated and then went to her backpack and got out her diary and began writing quickly.

Nodoka: _Today, I'm going to ask him directly._

With that, she puts her blouse on, her skirt, buttons herself up, and instead of her usual hair style being round and helmet shaped where her bangs hide her face, she pulls a little back behind her and ties a ribbon around giving a small ponytail style. She then appears confident and determined to nail her goal today.

Nodoka: All right... I'm gonna' do it!

**With hype for the second day of the class trip, we jump straight to our opening credits!**

Negi stands in front with a microphone while Shizuna stands behind him smiling with her eyes closed.

Negi: What do we say, everyone?

Everyone: THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!

The entire room was filled with the whole class chowing down and talking all at once. Everywhere you look, they're eating and talking. Some of them appear tired and relaxed like Ayaka for instance.

Ayaka: Ugh, what a night. I feel like I got hit by a truck.

Yuna: Yeah, me too! And we missed out on the first night of our trip! We didn't even get to have a single pillow brawl!

Ayaka: Ugh, like really. My head's all hazy from what we did yesterday. All I know is that we went to Kiyomizu and then the waterfall. After that, I just can't remember anything else. It's like we passed out right on the spot and fell asleep all day.

Yuna: Pillow fight, DAMN IT!

Makie: Uuuuhh seriously, my head still hurts.

Natsumi: Check this out, girls!

Natsumi joined in the group with a brochure of an amusement park.

Natsumi: I picked one up at the front desk.

Chizuru: Ooh that's the Magical Land amusement park I've wanted to go forever! Let me see!

Negi himself gazes elsewhere thinking about something.

Konoka: Morning, sleepy head!

Negi: Uh? Oh, Konoka. Good morning.

Konoka: How are you doing? You feeling all right?

Negi: Oh yes. **Chuckles** I'm just a bit tired.

Konoka talks softly to him with her finger to her mouth and winks at him.

Konoka: Hey, thanks for last night by the way. I'm not sure what really happened to me but I know it must've been you, Asuna and Setsuna who saved me from something bad. Thanks for that.

Negi: Ah haha well I was just... you know, following Setsuna. _I'm glad she doesn't really know._

Konoka: By the way, have you seen... ah?

Negi and Konoka looked down the table pass Yue who was also looking to her right to see Setsuna sitting there with her usual serious expression. As she noticed being spotted by Konoka, she acted by getting with her tray and walking to another spot. Konoka tries to follow her.

Konoka: Ah! S-Setsuna, wait! Where are you going?

Konoka follows her while Setsuna looks a little nervous walking away with her tray.

Konoka: Come on, Setsuna. Don't be like that. You don't have to get all embarrassed. Let's eat together!

Setsuna doesn't respond and walks a little faster. Konoka follows still and then it switches to both of them running.

Konoka: Setsuna! Why are you running?

Setsuna: I am not running!

Setsuna runs out of the lobby and Konoka follows.

Konoka: SETSUNA! WAIT!

They begin leaving everyone witnessing a childish act of Setsuna.

Makie: What was that all about?

Ako: I've never seen Setsuna act like that before.

Makie: Yeah, like she was always being serious and stuff. Now she's shy?

Yuna: Who knows? Hardly anyone knows that much about Setsuna. And this is the first time I've seen her like that.

Sakurako: That's it! No more sleep for me tonight! Things just keep getting interesting!

Negi: _Could she still have some discomfort in patching things up with Konoka?_

Just then, everyone was done eating and throwing their trash away. Asuna and Negi walk together in the lobby.

Asuna: She's probably not used to talking with her yet. I mean we know how far they go way back.

Negi: So I guess it's still going to take some time.

Asuna: Don't worry about it. We'll get her to try and be a little closer to Konoka. I'm sure they'll hit it off quite nicely.

Konoka: WAAAAAIIIIT! SETSUNAAAAAAAAA!

Just then, both Negi and Asuna notice Setsuna still running from Konoka with her tray and Konoka keeps chasing after her yelling her name. Both look at each other then.

Asuna: ...I hope.

Negi chuckles nervously with a sweat drop. As Asuna and Negi talked, Nodoka walked in the lobby by herself coming from the restroom washing her hands after a meal. She sees Negi with Asuna as we zoom out of her to see the conversation go on.

Negi: I think we should be thankful that Setsuna at least cares and protects Konoka.

Asuna: Yeah! Good thing we were able to get her back. We sure showed that ape-woman what we're made of. She may have gotten away but who knows where she'll pop up next and we'll have to be ready before she ambush us.

Negi: Yes so we have to be even more careful to where we are going. We're not through the loop just yet.

Negi starts to ponder about what he plans to do. His thoughts are on the letter and free activity day.

Negi: _I still have to deliver the important letter to the Kansai Magic Association. I couldn't do it yesterday since we went through so much trouble rescuing Konoka. Let me see... today, everyone is going to be separated... so what should I do?_

Nodoka: ... ...

Negi ponders alone and zooming out a bit, we see Nodoka doing her best to approach him. Her fist appear to be close to her chest as she is feeling nervous but doing her best to summon all her courage to ask him out. She gulps lightly and tries to speak to him before being interrupted.

Nodoka: Um... Profess-Ah?

Negi: WAAHH!

Makie slams her body against Negi with excitement.

Makie: Hey, Negi! Come join our group!

Ayaka was right in front of the scene and tries to shove Makie out of the way to get dibs on Negi.

Ayaka: No way, Makie! Professor Negi is going to be joining our group this time!

Makie: Come on! I asked him first!

Fuka: Hey no fair!

Fumika: Our group wants him too!

Nodoka: Um, Profess-!

Ayaka: Too late, he's already decided on Group 3!

Makie: No! Group 4!

Fuka: How about Group 1, Professor?

While the crowd was trying to talk at once getting Negi's side, Nodoka was left in the side lines being forgotten that she never even got to ask Negi to join her group. Even if her answer was going to be no, she still needed to know what Negi would like to do. But as she tries to budge herself in, it was too crowded for her to see Negi being molested by everyone around him. She keeps trying to speak up but it was turning into a loud crowding chattering auction.

Nodoka: Um... Professor Negi!

Her voice still couldn't reach as it keeps getting out of hand and Negi keeps wailing in baffling words without letthing him speak. Even the girls tried tugging him and there's even some fights going on between Makie and Ayaka pinching each other's cheek and Nodoka seeing the same sight leaves her head with a sweat drop. That was the last straw for her. She had to be as loud as she could or she'll never get an answer out of Negi. So with words coming out without caring of being interrupted, she screamed out lout with her eyes closed.

Nodoka: Uh...! P-PROFESSOR NEGIIIIIIIII!

Everyone: Ah?

The crowd was finally silent and was all looking at the loud and shy faced librarian pant and who then lifted her face up, opened her eyes and spoke her heart out clearly and full of hope.

Nodoka: Uhh, w-we have free activity time today and we were planning on going to Nara Park! I was wondering if it's okay with you... would you like to come with us?

Everyone: Ah?

Negi: Nodoka...

Negi then thinks about it after he was let go. A picture appears as he thinks of possible attacks that might occor.

Negi: _Ah! Now that she brought it up, Group 5 is most likely to be attacked by the same sorcerer from last night. No telling what she's scheming next but Konoka is still their primary target. But Asuna will be there and so will Setsuna. If I join Group 5, I'll be able to keep them all safe from harm. Then its decided..._

Negi came to a decision and happy to reply Nodoka's request. Boy did she really luck out.

Negi: All right, Nodoka. I'll come with you and Group 5 to Nara Park today.

Ayaka & Makie: Ah!

Nodoka: Ah...

Yue: Wonderful!

Yuna: Bookworm made her move!

Sakurako: Way to go, Nodoka!

To everyone's surprise, Negi accepted Nodoka's request which undoubtedly made her smile and surprised. Yue as well became surprised but very happy to know Negi was coming along. Haruna appeared impressed and others behind them cheered on the shy bookworm who made her attempt to ask Negi out. Close enough, she did but he was tagging along on her group. The good thing Nodoka wanted a lot was to see Negi with her group. Asuna smiled at the idea of Negi being invited so she patted Negi on the back and Negi himself probably was excited but did not see the big deal for Nodoka. She was being patted on the back by everyone giving her respect she deserved. She then looks at Negi who was still talking with Asuna and she blushed in delight and happiness that she succeeded her goal.

Shizuna: Okay, everyone. We're leaving in 10 minutes so go get ready! Go wash up, bring anything you want with you and get with your groups!

The girls scatter to get to their rooms to grab any other stuff they want to take with them. Nodoka ran to her room and shut the door behind her to escape the crowd. She spun around beside her bed and collapsed onto her bed backside as her head landed elegantly on her pillow. Her hair flung up and aside to show Nodoka's trembling eyes and blushing face. She looked up at the ceiling with her hands to her chest and smiles.

Nodoka: Mmmmm... I... did it.

She got her wish and cannot wait for today to begin her day. Yue wanted to go to Nodoka to not only congratulate her but as she reached the door, she reached into her pocket that happens to be an envelope. AShe placed her hand on the knob when she heard Nodoka giggling hard in excitement.

Nodoka: **Giggles loud**

Yue: Uh?

Nodoka: I DID IT! **Giggles loud**

Yue didn't turn the knob because her thought ran through of Nodoka's courage confronting Negi and overcoming her shyness. She couldn't be more proud of her best friend as her face shows a smile and spaces out for a second.

Yue: I think I'll give her another 5 minutes...

Meanwhile, we take our next sight to the destination, Nara Park as the transition occurs fading to black and everywhere we see is deer. Yes, there is deer everywhere and tourists everywhere. The group becomes awed and excited. The group was walking down the lane where a bunch of deer were wondering around the area where a gate leads to other attractions. The group, or mostly Negi, becomes excited over the sight.

Negi: Look, there are so many deer!

Konoka: Wow, they're everywhere!

Asuna: Yeah... and they're pretty big too.

Negi laughs in excitement with Asuna and Konoka while Setsuna stays neutral. A deer sniffs her leg and she steps aside to avoid any uncomfortable touches. As Negi is enjoying the scene, the library trio follows behind with Yue sipping her juice she wanted from the room, Haruna enjoying the scenery, and Nodoka leaning by looking at Negi who has become so happy to be with him.

Negi: Haha! Uh?

A deer bumps him from behind and gets him to move.

Konoka: Haha, it looks like one seems to like you.

Negi: You think so? Ugh!

A deer gets him to move as Nodoka watches him being pushed. Negi is crowded with a few deer walking by him and he's overly joyed being surrounded by the lovely animals, he laughs in excitement. He then runs up to pet a deer.

Negi: Hahaha, this is so neat! Hey, look at me, Asuna! Look it! *Pet*

Deer: **Chomp**

Negi: Wahaahahhaaaaaaa!

Asuna: Yeah, yeah! I see that! Stupid kid.

Negi: Ohohooooooowieee!

Nodoka: **Giggles**

Nodoka laughs at such a funny and yet lovely sight. She could not help but feel such admiration to see Negi innocent and playful like a little child enjoying himself. She's seen Negi so mature and like a real adult, but it is rare for her to see him as kid. She then places her palm on her blushing cheeks and just smiles deeply at him adoring her little professor, watching him from afar with trembling passion eyes.

Nodoka: _Hehehe... Negi... Hehe... He's so cute..._

Nodoka stares at Negi petting the smaller deer so happily and doesn't take her eyes off him. Yue then looks over and notices Nodoka and walks up to her side.

Yue: You feeling all right there, Bookworm?

Nodoka: Ah! Huh?

Yue: Your eyes have turned into heart-shapes there.

Nodoka stammers a bit then turns away blushing still embarrassed.

Nodoka: I uh, well uh I was just w-watching…

Yue: Hey, it's all right. So far, no one's noticing you still.

Nodoka sighs in relief.

Haruna: Nodoka!

Nodoka: Aaaahaahh!

Nodoka yelped as she was startled by Haruna who came running up to her.

Haruna: I totally didn't think you had it in you to summon the courage to get Professor Negi to come with us! Congrats!

Yue: Yeah, I was so moved by you.

Haruna: You rock, Bookworm!

Nodoka: Hehe th-thank you.

Haruna: Seriously, like way-to-go. Every group in our class would kill to get with the popular teach. And Nodoka, you just scored major points in the whole freakin' trip.

Everyone look over to see Negi laughing with Asuna and Konoka while Setsuna just sticks with them with same expression.

Nodoka: Mmmm, It feels so wonderful to walk around with him. And it's just so nice to see him here with us.

She turns and smiles with her eyes closed.

Nodoka: Now I have no regrets this entire year.

Haruna: ...Are you kidding me?

Nodoka: Uh? What?

Haruna: Seriously? This is as far as you want to go?

Nodoka: Wh-what do you mean?

Haruna: Ugh, you really have no clue what to do.

Haruna gets close to Nodoka to offer her a bigger opportunity.

Haruna: Wouldn't you be even happier if you could like to spend the entire day with Professor Negi ALONE?

Nodoka: Aaah? What? Just me and him?

Haruna: Yeah! School trips tend to make things even more exciting with boys and girls together.

Yue: It's possible the way things stand out, those two could be hitting it off pretty well and maybe then Nodoka will start to get into boys more often.

Haruna: That's right. And not to mention you two could be more than just friends. Just imagine you two walking casually alone like the cutest couples fate ever brought upon this world we breathe in! What we need to do is get you two love birds some alone time and then let everything else run its course.

Nodoka stammers.

Nodoka: I-I-I don't know if this is such a good idea.

Haruna: What are you talking about? This is going to be great! You two will be just fine alone! Now I'm going to formulate this plan into action. Be right back you guys!

Nodoka: Ahh Haruna, wait!

Haruna rushes off to plan the strategy.

Yue: Nodoka... I think this is a good idea.

Nodoka: Huh?

Yue: I got something for you.

Yue reached out of her pocket and pulled out an envelope that contains two tickets to an amusement park to Nara called Magical Land.

*An interesting fact about Nara. They had an amusement park that happens to be an exact clone of California's Disney Land called Dreamland instead. It was built in 1961 and the park closed down in 2006. As of right now, it's a ghost park. Since its 2003 in Negi's time, it still stands but instead, what better park than Magical Land? ^^*

Nodoka: Ah? Are these for Magical Land?

Yue: Two tickets. Take these and invite Negi to go along with you.

Nodoka: Waaaah? Just the two of us? I couldn't do that. It would be like we were out on a date!

Yue: Yes, and?

Nodoka: I'd blow it. I get too nervous!

Yue: Hey relax. The date part would be the least of your problems since you'll be alone with Negi anyway.

Nodoka: Huh? Why?

Yue: Because I think it's time you finally take this opportunity and tell Professor Negi how you feel.

Nodoka: Uh?

Yue: Which is why today... is the day you will confess your feelings for him.

Nodoka: Eehhh! Uhhhuhhhuhhh... I... I can't.

Yue: Nodoka!

Nodoka: Uhh? Wh-what?

Yue: If you don't go through with this, you're going to regret more than letting this moment of your life slip away!

Nodoka was silent for a moment and blinked.

Yue: Wouldn't it be nice if the two of you could spend some time together? Just touring casually around Nara and having a good time with him? And who knows. If you confess today, then tomorrow during individual free activity time, you two could go on a real date in casual clothing all by yourselves.

Nodoka: Uhhh?

Nodoka gets all nervous and fidgets her hands and her face turns even redder just thinking about the image. She imagines herself in her dress she wore that time to see Negi behind the dorms about the Pactio while Negi dresses up in white; both of them holding hands skipping about down town happily. Nodoka gets even more nervous and stammers while she thinks twice about today.

Nodoka: I... It-it-it... this is so sudden, Yue! I-I-I... I don't think I should even bother going with him then. He'll never like me that way.

Yue: How do you know that unless you try? I've known you for a long time and I've seen you change since Negi came to our class. And so far, you've just been staring at him from a distance rather than walk right up and talk to him.

Yue looks at Nodoka with seriousness.

Yue: Tell me, Bookworm. Do you feel okay with things staying like this? Watching him from afar instead of confronting him with your feelings and letting your fear of men disappear?

Nodoka: Ahh...

Moments later, Haruna was talking to Konoka and is about to finish up and walk back to Yue. Meanwhile, Yue was waiting but also strategizing too while Nodoka was checking the envelope repeatedly while feeling extremely nervous.

Yue: All right, she's almost done with Konoka. Haruna and I will lead Asuna away from Negi. While we're keeping her busy, this'll be your chance to finally be with Negi. Then from there, you know what to do, right?

Nodoka: Uhhh... c-c-c-con.. conf-f-fesssss-sss...

Yue: I said relax, all right? You're going to be fine.

Nodoka: Aahhahh...

Yue: Just remember to breathe calmly and try not to freak out. Once you get the chance, give Negi the ticket and invite him with you to Magical Land.

Nodoka: But I'm still not sure if I can do this. I just don't want to sound stupid.

Yue: You've been practicing all morning with a bobble, now grow a spine.

Nodoka: Agh... But he's my teacher, Yue. It'll look like I wrote him a love letter.

Yue: That's because that's exactly what it is, Bookworm.

Nodoka: Ah...! I'm going to die slowlyyyyyyy.

Yue: Only if you go in singing.

Haruna ran back to Yue.

Haruna: Yue! Are you ready to get started?

Yue: Totally.

Haruna: Then let Operation Nodoka and Negi Alone Time commence! Let's first get rid of Asuna and the others.

Yue: On it.

Nodoka: W-W-Wait, you guys! I'm not ready for this! Don't leave me!

Yue kept running with Haruna.

Yue: _You can do it, Nodoka. I know you can._

Meanwhile, Negi walks with Asuna and Setsuna.

Negi: Ow!

Asuna: That's what you get for being so dumb founded next to a hungry deer.

Negi: I think it was just hungry for food, that's all.

Asuna: Tch, yeah! Good thing Konoka lured it away with food.

Negi: Hehehehe…

Setsuna: Well... it looks like we'll be safe for today. The Omni Sorcerer doesn't appear to be around. However, I sent forth my shikigami to look after the other groups. So in case something does happen, I should be able to know. For now, I'll continue protecting Miss Konoka from the shadows as I've always been. You two can take it easy for today and enjoy the rest of your day here. If you need anything, I'll be around.

Asuna: Hold on a minute, what do you mean from the shadows? You can still protect her while staying with her and talking to her like normal.

Setsuna: Uh... No, I-I shouldn't. I can't let my guard down engaging in care-free conversations with her.

Asuna: Oh for the love of-not this again. What are so embarrassed about?

Setsuna: I'm not embarrassed!

Asuna: Sure you're not. Actually, maybe the word I'm looking for was-Waaaaaaaaaah!

Haruna and Yue both rammed against Asuna with Haruna pushing her and Yue shoving her body sideways on Asuna.

Haruna: Buddha statues, Asuna! Let's go see the Buddha Statues!

Yue: Yeah, let's go check it out!

Setsuna's sweat dropped by the sight and then Konoka suddenly appeared in front of Setsuna with treats on her small tray and offers to Setsuna who is feeling more discomfort.

Konoka: Setsuna, look! These were our favorite treats when we were kids! Have some with me!

Setsuna became surprised and right before we knew anything else happening, Negi just stood there with a big sweat dropping from his head as he watched the girls distancing themselves. Both Haruna and Yue keep pushing Asuna with them while Setsuna keeps running from Konoka chasing her.

Asuna: What was that for? What are you-?

Haruna: Come on! Come on! No time to waste!

Asuna: Quit shoving! You guys!

Setsuna: Please excuse me Miss Konoka but I have something important I have to do!

Konoka: Why do you keep calling me that? Setsuna! WAIT! SETSUNAAAAAAAA!

Negi was left alone with a confused thought what that was all about.

Negi: Huh...

Behind Negi was Nodoka who was running and panting trying to catch her breath as she stopped. She then looked up and sees Negi standing there alone.

Nodoka: **Gasp **_Professor Negi's alone..._

Negi: That was very... strange.

Nodoka approached closer. This was her chance to finally be alone with Negi. As she walked up to him, she then stood there quivering a bit feeling so nervous and with a red face on.

Nodoka: Uhh... Professor Negi...?

Negi turned his head to see Nodoka alone.

Negi: Oh, Nodoka!

Nodoka walked up in front of him.

Negi: Are you by yourself?

Nodoka: Uh y-yeah...

Negi: Hehe, it looks like we were left in the dust then. Everyone else just took off in a hurry. Hehehe...

Nodoka: Hehe, yeah...

Negi was chuckling with his hand behind his head and then puts it down.

Negi: Well since it's just you and me, I suppose we can walk around. Would you like to come with me and see Nara together?

Nodoka: Ah... Y-Yes, I'd love to!

Negi: All right. Shall we go then?

Nodoka: Yes, gladly!

Both Negi and Nodoka take off together. Nodoka still acts very nervous and her body is shaking everywhere but she feels very happy to be alone with Negi.

Nodoka: _I... I'm alone with Negi... ugh, I can't freak out. I've got to relax and enjoy my day with Negi._

The day continued with tourists left and right and Nodoka was happy with Negi walking around Nara Park. They were having a great time looking at more deer, sightseeing other attractions and gift shops. They walk around the boardwalk leading to another Buddha Temple. Negi and Nodoka were reading their guide book and looked to their left. Both appeared excited starring at the Todaiji Temple. They then took off heading in that direction. Along their travel, behind the stone walls were Yue and Haruna watching them. Both were walking together where other people are and enjoying their day as tourist, especially Nodoka with Negi.

Negi: Wow! This temple is huge!

Nodoka: Wow, you're right!

Nodoka's face keeps being red but apparantly she's happy.

Nodoka: _Wow, I can't believe I'm walking with Negi. Just the two of us... walking together, sightseeing... almost like we're on a real date!_

She turned her head to see Negi as they continue walking. She smiles over him while he's not looking.

Nodoka: _I must be the luckiest girl in the world..._

She then faces forward again.

Nodoka: _I wouldn't mind if this day could go on much longer._

When both arrived up the stairs, both look at the famous large Buddha statue.

Negi: Amazing, isn't it?

Nodoka: Yeah, it sure is.

Both stare at the statue for a while. Nodoka was enjoying herself as her hands were now hanging near her skirt where she then felt the edges of the envelope she placed in her pocket. She then realized and blushed looking down.

Nodoka: _Oh no, I completely forgot I was supposed to confess my feelings to him. I was busy having fun without realizing it. Now I'm feeling nervous. How am I going to say it to him?_

Negi was reading the description on the Buddha Statue when Nodoka tried to approach him with a nervous look.

Nodoka: Uhh... Professor Negi?

Negi: Yes, Nodoka?

Nodoka: I uhh... I... wanted... to...

An excited little boy was just running between them that just disrupted what Nodoka was going to say.

Nodoka: I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A BUDDHA STATUE!

Negi: Ah, really? That's quite an artful interest you have, just like Yue.

Negi looked back at the statue and Nodoka was facing down with a red face feeling so embarrassed.

Nodoka: _No, no! You were supposed to invite him to Magical Land!_

Negi walked to the stall in front of the great Buddha statue and Nodoka starts to try again.

Nodoka: Uhh actually, P-Professor? I uhh, I wanted... to try... ahh umm...

Negi: Hmm? Oh, you want to try this? Fortune Omikujis? They are known as Fortune slots and most of them contain lucky fortunes.

Nodoka: Ahh th-that's n-not wh-what I... I...

Negi was about to pick one and read it and right away, his reaction turned teary.

Negi: Uueeh, It says Daikyo... terrible fortune.

Nodoka: Uueeeeeehhh!

Bell tolls above Nodoka's head that brings her moral down. Nodoka's eyes began falling in teary waterfalls as she pokes her fingers together.

Nodoka: Oooohohhh... I just don't know... how to say it... and now I have bad luck...

Negi then walked up to a pole with a tunnel on the floor.

Negi: Oh! Nodoka! Look at this! There's a tunnel in this pillar. Apparently, it's the same size as the nostril on the Buddha statue. It is said here that those who pass through it will be blessed with enlightenment in their next life. Also, if you make a wish and pass through it, it will be granted.

It caught Nodoka's attention and brought her from crying to excitement as she looks in that direction.

Nodoka: Ehh? Really? My wish will be granted? Let me try!

Nodoka rushed over to the piller and Negi stepped out of the way to watch her as she crouched down and started crawling through the tunnel.

Nodoka: _If I can pass through here, maybe I'll be able to say it._

Nodoka grunted and started to crawl through the tight hole.

Nodoka: _And I hope Negi and I can go to Magical Land together..._

She crawled through the tight hole when suddenly, she can't budge through.

Nodoka: Huh? **Grunts**

She grunts harder and tries to pull herself out but it was no use. Her face turned teary and waved her hands in panicky.

Nodoka: Ueeeegh! NEGI, MY BUTT IS STUCK!

Negi: Eeeh! Hold on, I'll pull you out!

Nodoka reached out to Negi and he grabbed her arm with both hands and tries pulling her out. He grunts and pulls as hard as he can. Eventually, her bottom was getting through but with Negi's force, it sent her flying out of the hole. The next thing that happened, Nodoka grunted and was rubbing her head in pain. Negi groaned and was awakening in pain from hitting his head on the ground. When he looked up, first thing he saw was Nodoka's panties. It appeared that Negi fell on his back and Nodoka rolled over and landed on top of Negi on his stomach with her skirt openly exposed to Negi's face.

Negi: Huh?

Nodoka: Ah... uh? Hyaaaahh!

Negi: Aaaaaaaahh!

Everyone around was looking and apparently saw the awkward sight. Both Negi and Nodoka stood up fast.

Nodoka: Aaaaahh!

Negi: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Negi was apologizing sincerely but Nodoka stood there terrified and beat red with tears coming from her eyes and her eyes looked wide openly spooked while her body is trembling intensely.

Nodoka: _Oh no... what have I done? I've done a horrible thing! I've become... a vile person! _**Whimper**

The next critical move for Nodoka to do was to pick her feet and run away as far and fast as she can after being so humiliated in her entire life.

Negi: Ah! N-Nodoka! WAIT!

Nodoka: I'M SORRY!

Negi: NODOKA!

Negi reached out to her and his face looked like he felt very ashamed of embarrassing Nodoka like that. But he put his hand down and doesn't know what to do. He then looked down at the ground and found her circular carryon bag. He picked it up and started to feel bad. He wanted to go after her to at least return her bag to her. He got up his feet and went after her. Negi was then running to find Nodoka but the entire place wasa crowded so he got lost until he turned a corner and bumped into Shizuna behind who had just flipped her cell phone shut in disappointment for some reason.

Negi: **Pant** Ooof!

Shizuna: Hmm? Oh... Professor Negi?

Negi: Eh! Oh, pardon me Miss Hinamoto. I did not see you.

Shizuna: Haha, that's fine. How are you?

Negi: Have you seen Nodoka?

Shizuna: Hm? No I haven't. Is everything all right? What happened?

Meanwhile, Nodoka kept running as fast as her feet can take her while crying.

Nodoka: _I don't know what I'm thinking! He'll never like me!_

Nodoka kept running and the velocity of her running causes the envelope in her skirt pocket to fall out. The transition switches to Asuna walking with Setsuna.

Asuna: What the heck was there deal? Dragging me off like that! Did they really have to get physical? Sheesh!

Setsuna: I have no idea either.

Asuna: And what about you? Why aren't you with Konoka today?

Setsuna: Don't worry. I left a shikigami of myself with her so she should be safe with her.

Cutting quick to see Konoka with the shikigami, it turns out she keeps chasing Setsuna with a lot of things to remember as kids and they keep running. Somehow, the shikigami is reacting the same as the real Setsuna would.

Konoka: SETSUNAAAAAAA!

Haruna: Wow, she's still chasing her?

Haruna was watching from afar. Back with Asuna and Setsuna…

Asuna: Setsuna, you know that's not what I mean! Why aren't YOU with Konoka? Why aren't you spending time with her? Why don't you ever talk to her?

Setsuna: **Sigh** It-it's just that... well...

Asuna: Well?

Setsuna: I don't know, she may find out about my secrecy. I just can't... risk... getting caught up in...

Asuna: Huh? Is there something you're not telling me?

Setsuna: Uh, what do you mean?

Asuna: Are you just avoiding the question? Cuz' if you are, then I'll just have to squeeze the answers out of you.

Setsuna: Aah...

Asuna: Konoka has been wanting to befriend you since you stopped talking to her. Whatever reason you have is not going to be good enough!

Setsuna ...

She sighs softly and her eyes wonder downward and away while having some red on her face. She feels bad she's not talking to her but to her feelings, she appears to have a personal reason why she doesn't talk to Konoka like she used to. Perhaps... she's afraid of something she will find out.

Setsuna: Its... its hard to explain...

Asuna: Hmph! You're sure making a good impression there, swordswoman!

Setsuna: It's not at all what you think, okay? I just... huh?

Both Setsuna and Asuna heard someone crying softly and running in their direction. Both turned their heads and they see Nodoka emerging from behind a tree. Her eyes were still full of tears and they all meet.

Nodoka: Ah...? **Weeps** Asuna? Set... suna?

Setsuna: ...Ooh, you're Miss Miyazaki, Number 27.

Asuna: Nodoka, what's wrong? Did something happen?

Shortly later, they were both sitting on a bench and Setsuna leaned against a wall by a small hut shop where they all listened to Nodoka's story.

Asuna: Seriously? You tried to confess to Negi?

Nodoka: Yes... I mean no... I mean... I was going to... but I embarrassed myself in front of Negi... and I embarrassed him in front of all those people. He must think I'm so stupid and that I messed everything up. I just... ran away.

Asuna: ... You know... this kind of thing happens to Negi all the time. I sometimes trip on him so it's not something Negi would ever get all worked up over. And neither should you. Don't worry about what happened today. It was just an accident. You got stuck so he had to pull you out and you... just fell on top of him and he saw your panties. That's all. I'm sure you must've felt humiliated. I know I'd be too. But he doesn't hate you. I'm sure he's probably out looking for you already.

Nodoka: ... Mmm... **Sniff**

Nodoka wiped her tears off. Then she looked, smiled and nodded in Asuna.

Nodoka: You're right. I hope he finds me eventually.

Asuna: Don't worry, I'm sure he will.

Nodoka: Mhm... ah? Oh hehe, I'm sorry. I've never really talked to you before, Setsuna. And yet, I'm here talking about this.

Setsuna: No, it's okay...

Asuna: Hehe, so you were serious about confessing to him, weren't you?

Nodoka: Yes...

Setsuna: But... you know that he is still a child, no matter how you look at him.

Nodoka: ...Yeah ...I know.

Setsuna: So why, then...?

Nodoka: Ah...? Well... it's because...

Nodoka grinds her fist close to her chest and blushes red.

Nodoka: Because I'm in love with him...

Both Asuna and Setsuna look at her a little weird but Nodoka's fist trembles a bit while Nodoka's smile seemed passionate as she thinks of Negi.

Nodoka: I... I am... in love with Negi...

They both seemed speechless.

Asuna: You... really are... aren't you?

Nodoka: ...Yes. I really am.

Negi: Nodokaaaa!

Nodoka: Ah?

Somewhere out in the open, Negi is running around looking for Nodoka.

Negi: Nodokaaaa! Huh, I wonder where she went.

Negi was feeling a little bad about earlier.

Negi: Nodoka...

Behind the building where they were sitting, Nodoka was still feeling nervous and red so she is hiding from him.

Nodoka: _He's been looking for me after all..._

Negi was about to turn around and leave as he put the tickets away.

Negi: I suppose she's not here... I hope she's not mad at me. I guess she doesn't want to see me right now.

Negi felt a little bad still about what happened so as soon as he turned around, Nodoka's head popped out of the building yelling...

Nodoka: No, wait! Don't go!

Negi: Eh?

Nodoka: Ah!

Nodoka's head hides quickly as soon as he turned around. But his ears can't be fooled by her familiar voice.

Negi: Nodoka? Are you there?

Negi was worried about her so he was hoping to get some response from her. And her response was stepping out of hiding and walked to the side blushing severely and her hair now began to hide her face since her ponytail hairstyle came undone.

Negi: Nodoka... are you... feeling all right?

Nodoka: I... I'm sorry... about earlier.

Negi: Don't be, I'm the one who's sorry.

Nodoka: No... sorry, that's not it at all... I was planning to invite you to go to Magical Land with... with me.

Negi: Oh... you were?

Nodoka: Yeah, I have the tickets and umm... ah?

Nodoka reached for her pocket for the tickets but it was empty.

Nodoka: _Where are they? Oh no..._

Her eyes trembled and was about to cry from losing the tickets, but then Negi spoke.

Negi: Oh, you mean these?

Nodoka: Ah?

Negi was holding up the two tickets in his hand.

Nodoka: Where did you...?

Negi: I ran into Shizuna and she gave them to me.

Flash back to where Negi met Shizuna.

Shizuna: Have you ever heard of the Magical Land Amusement Park?

Negi: Of course, it sounds like a fantastic place! I hear the girls talking about it all the time!

Shizuna: **Chuckles** WELL!

She wields him the two tickets she had in front of him.

Shizuna: I just happen to have two extra tickets if you and Nodoka might be interested in? That can be a good present to make it up for her, right? Just promise me you'll have a blast.

Negi: Thank you!

Shizuna: My friend cancelled on me at the last minute, so I'm entrusting my good time to you two.

Negi: I can hardly wait. Thank you so much, Miss Minamoto!

Shizuna: You're welcome. Tell Nodoka I said hello to her. She's a sweet girl.

Negi: ... Yeah, she is...

End flashback.

Negi: And so I thought of inviting you... but it seems you wanted to invite me too, is that right?

Nodoka: Ah... Y-yeah...

Negi: Well then... You don't mind terribly if I accompany you to the park then?

Nodoka: Ah, n-no, sir. Not at all! *Shakes her head* Nn-nnh! Nn-nnh! Nn-nnh!

She keeps shaking her head in responding that she doesn't mind at all.

Negi: Then it's settled... *Eyes closed* Thank you very much, Nodoka. That was very kind of you.

Nodoka: Ehehehe... s-sure...

Negi: I do look forward to it. It sounds like a lot of fun.

Nodoka: Yeah... uh huh.

Negi: Hehe, well we can say that this is a present from both of us to the both of us.

Both Negi and Nodoka laugh.

Negi: Also, here. You dropped this. *Hands her carryon*

Nodoka: Oh, thank you...

She took her carry on and hung it over her shoulder.

Negi: Well then, shall we go together?

Nodoka: Okay...

Nodoka was so relieved to know Negi doesn't hate her. With the half the mission completed after all, she then goes with Negi to accomplish the biggest goal of her life. She walks with Negi feeling very happy. Both Asuna and Setsuna watch from afar as they are surprised at the sight turning into a romantic outing in a good way. And just as they follow, right behind a tree was Yue sipping her juice box and looking at the envelope she found on the floor that she had given Nodoka. What will she do with the extra tickets she got? All the money she spent would go to waste. She took another sip of her juice and found a good answer.

**As we build more romance to this outing, we first should get another potty break, right? So go already!**

So we are FINALLY AT MAGICAL LAND! The front gate looked very neat with so many tourists entering through the gate. Kids screaming in excitement, the rides were rolling around with chairs flying above, thrill rides and gentle rides here and there, wooden roller coasters running and tourists eating cotton candy and other snacks. And beyond the path Negi and Nodoka were walking toward was the giant castle that resembles Disneyland's enchanted castle but only bigger.

Negi: Wow! Haha, there's nothing like this back home! Hahaha!

Nodoka appears to be having fun and excited as well with Negi.

Negi: Amazing! Just look at that castle!

Nodoka: Whoa, yeah! It looks so pretty!

Both Negi and Nodoka laughed at the sight. In Nodoka's reaction, she feels romantically involved already so her hand reacted on her own and tried to touch Negi's hand to hold onto.

Negi: Uh?

Nodoka: Aah...

Her hand quickly backed away.

Negi: Everything okay?

Nodoka: Oh, yeah. I'm fine, It-it's nothing.

Her shyness and nervous feeling kicks in again. This time, her hair was hiding her face.

Nodoka: Mmmm...

She is over the fact he saw her panties because her next problem is the confession part.

Nodoka: _I have to confess to Negi how I feel. I have to confess._

Negi: What post do you think we should see first, Nodoka?

Nodoka: _Confess, confess, confess, confess, confess._

Negi: Nodoka? Nodoka!

Nodoka: Confess! Ah...?

Negi: Excuse me?

Nodoka: Uhhuhhh...

Negi: Concess... Oh, you mean concessions. Come to think of it, I'm very parched myself.

Negi took out his wallet.

Nodoka: Oh you don't need your wallet. I can go get them myself if that's not a problem.

Negi: Uh... well no.

Nodoka: Ahh uhhh eh, I-I'll be right back!

Nodoka stammered a lot and ran off to food stall with her head still tilting down feeling so shy.

Nodoka: _I feel like such an idiot. I can't even look him in the eye!_

She arrived at the station panting and the cashier approached her.

Woman: Well hello, there. Can I get you something to drink?

Nodoka: Agh CONFESS!

Woman: Excuse me?

Nodoka: Uhh...

Woman: Oh you must be homeschooled. Just point at what you want in the picture and I'll get it for you.

Hiding away from her distance by the bushes were Yue watching her.

Yue: Come on, Bookworm. Pull it together. Today is the big day.

Asuna: So tell me again how you managed to drag ME out here now?

Yue: I had an extra ticket in my hand and you were standing there.

Asuna: And that's it? You could've asked Setsuna instead you know.

Yue: Nodoka looks to me for help and Negi is your responsibility. It makes sense that you and are here.

Asuna: And at what point did our teacher became MY responsibility?

Yue: Because he still lives with you and Konoka.

Asuna: I swear, sometimes I wish it would be with her instead of me.

Yue: That could be one of her greatest wishes.

Meanwhile, Nodoka and Negi both were sitting at the benches where the round garden is and facing the giant castle. Negi was relaxing after walking a lot and Nodoka still becomes so bashful with a blushing face. She knows she wants to tell him how she feels but it is making her feel even more embarrassed.

Nodoka: ... _I have to confess. I want to tell Negi how in love with him I am._

She tries to take a deep breath.

Nodoka: I... have something to say.

Negi: Yes?

Nodoka: Y-you should know... that I... I uh...

A child walks up and tosses a can into the garbage and again disrupts Nodoka's mean to say what she wants.

Nodoka: I LOVE EATING RADISHES!

Negi: ... Well... I hear they are nutritious vegetables.

Nodoka: Uhhh, th-that's... not... wh-what I m-mean... what I really like is... grated ones.

Negi: Ohh...

Nodoka: _What a loser. Here's my chance, my big moment and I'm blowing it by sounding like a third grader. Why can't I just come out and say it? He's right in front of me!_

Then out of nowhere, two mascots called Muchans jumped in front of the two to greet. They look like colorful moogles, one orange with green and purple ball shaped things on their head, and another blue one with pink ones.

Two Muchans: Good evening!

Negi & Nodoka: Uh?

Two Muchans sing to them.

Two Muchans: Magic, Magic, Magical Land, let's all have a magical day, join the fun and have a magical dayyyyyy!

Both Negi and Nodoka seemed speechless but Negi was amused while Nodoka remained speechless.

Blue Muchan: We are Moochans! Thank you for spending your evening with us!

Orange Muchan: It makes our day when such cute couples come to visit!

Nodoka blushed.

Negi: Oh, I'm afraid you have the wrong idea. We're not a couple. We're teacher and student.

Orange Muchan: Sorry but you look like her boyfriend to me! Now give me your camera so that I can take a picture of the two of you!

The orange Muchan grabbed Negi's carry on which was his camera all this time and stepped back to take a picture.

Negi: Eh, m-my camera...

Orange Muchan: Big smile! Say cheeeeese! Hey, what the... what's with this thing? There's no shutter on it, it's broken!

Negi got up and walked up to the mascot.

Negi: It's not broken, it's just an antique. Very different from the digital cameras of today.

Orange Muchan: You gonna' show me how to use it or what?

Negi: Of course, it's very simple. Just a few buttons.

The blue muchan was walking up close to Nodoka. It of course was making her a little uneasy but with a familiar voice...

Yue: You having fun yet, Nodoka?

Nodoka: ... Wait a minute... Yue?

Yue: I'm under cover. Listen, there's a Ferris wheel on the midway. You have to take Negi there and then tell him how you feel.

Nodoka: Tell him on a ride?

Yue: The carts are heart-shaped and private. And it'll be just you and him. It's perfect.

Back with Negi explaining to the confused Muchan with the difficult how to use antique camera.

Negi: Now this is the star, it controls the amount of light you allow into the camera lens. Then you set the focus with this knob. And this one measures the distance to your subjects.

Orange Muchan: When will you go with a digital camera? GET OUT OF THE FIFTIES, NEGI!

Negi: Eh... I'm sorry but did you just say my name?

Orange Muchan: Aaaagh...!

Both the muchans begin to sing their way out of there as they walk and dance away.

Two Muchans: Magic, Magic, Magical Land, let's all have a magical day, join the fun and have a magical dayyyyyy! Magic, Magic, Magical Land, let's all have a magical day, join the fun and have a maaaaagical dayyyyyyyyy!

Negi: Hehehe, goodness. Japanese mascots are odd. Back in England, there are simply signs where they just pose for pictures with children.

Nodoka: *Stands up* Let's ride the Ferris wheel!

Negi: What?

Nodoka: I'm sorry... what I meant to say was...

Negi was looking at Nodoka who was smiling down but has finally tended to make eye contact with Negi and still was blushing lightly.

Nodoka: Will you go on... a ride with me?

Negi: Ah... Of course I will.

Nodoka: **Giggles** *Eyes closed*

Meanwhile outside the gate was Setsuna standing guard just doing her routine she is always used to. She stands guard with a neutral look on the lookout. She then spotted Ayaka, Chizuru, and Natsumi.

Setsuna: _Uh oh..._

And now at the line for the Ferris wheel, looks like a long line and we see Negi with Nodoka.

Nodoka: This line is taking forever.

Negi: And not to mention we are surrounded by people with dates. It's a bit uncomfortable.

Asuna and Yue were still in hiding and still in their mascot costumes but with the heads off.

Asuna: Its nothing but couples. If Negi hasn't figured out what's going on by now, then he's as brain dead as she is.

Yue: There's a legend about that Ferris wheel. If you confess your feelings to your lover when the cart reaches the very top, then all of your dreams are supposed to come true. I hope that works out for Nodoka.

Asuna: That's some story considering that this Ferris wheel was just built this past year.

Natsumi: There it is, girls! That's the one with the legend.

Both turn around to see Ayaka with Chizuru and Natsumi.

Chizuru: Yeah, confess your deepest feelings of love and you become a couple.

Natsumi: Uh huh!

Ayaka: I don't know if this'll work. We're three girls and we're supposed to confess our love for each other?

Chizuru: Oh... that's true.

Ayaka: Oooh, if only Professor Negi would've come to our group on Free Activity Day, I would've brought him here and express how I deeply feel for him! Such a sorrow that I lost to Nodoka!

Chizuru: Oh, don't feel so glum, Ayaka. There's always other chances.

Natsumi: And besides, we're already here. Why don't we just go anyway? It'll be fun!

Chizuru: Yeah, come on.

Three of them begin approaching the ride.

Asuna: Ayaka! What is she doing here?

Yue: If they get in line, they'll see Nodoka with Negi. We've got to run interference.

Two of them jumped out of their mascot costumes and skid across in front of the three of them.

Ayaka: Ah? What are you guys doing here?

Asuna: Hey girls! It's good to see you. How's about we... have some fun? There's a cool new ride and it's all the way down at the other end of the midway.

Ayaka: *Folds her arms* I don't think so. I think I'd rather gain ten pounds than spend my trip here with you, Asuna.

Asuna: Grr... Oh so THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE, HUH!

Yue: Asuna, if you don't keep your voice down, you're going to draw their attention over here.

Asuna: Ah... Hmph... Well then Ayaka, I guess this park just isn't big enough for the two of us.

Ayaka: What are you getting at?

Asuna: We'll have a simple competition... and the loser has to leave Magical Land.

Ayaka: Oh you are so on.

Asuna: By the way, where are Kazumi, Chisame and Sayo?

Ayaka: Nevermind them. We only had 3 tickets anyway. So back to the challenge... what game did you have in mind?

Asuna: Leave that to me.

Ayaka: All right then, let's do it.

Both Ayaka and Asuna run the other direction feircely and Chizuru and Natsumi chase after them.

Natsumi: Wait for us! We want to watch!

Yue: The diversion worked. Now get her!

Nodoka and Negi just arrived at the ride.

Male: Here you go, watch your step now.

Negi: Of course.

Yue watches as the two climb on and the man close the ride and locks it.

Male: Enjoy the ride.

Nodoka: Thank you...

Negi: Huh, so far this reminds me of exactly the ones we have back home.

Nodoka: Well this Ferris wheel is very special, Negi.

Negi: You really think so?

Nodoka: I hope so... This is it! I'm here in this cart with Negi right next to me. There's no turning back now.

Negi: It's strange. I'm not afraid of heights but suddenly, I'm feeling rather nervous. I wonder why...

Suddenly, Asuna and Ayaka were doing their challenge in a teacup ride where Asuna keeps rotating the disc to make the car spin really fast.

Asuna: **Grunts** YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Ayaka: Hahahaha! This is pretty weak, Asuna. If you spin this any slower, we'd be standing still.

Asuna: TEN MORE SECONDS AND I'LL SPIN YOUR BRAINS OUT OF YOUR EAR!

Natsumi: Hang on!

Asuna: GRAB ONTO YOUR SEATBELT, MISSY!

Ayaka keeps laughing and her hair is being flown with the strong current of being spun around and around fast.

Ayaka: All right now, let's see a real woman at work.

It was Ayaka's turn to grab onto the disc and she grunts hard and spins real hard and fast.

Asuna: Hahahaha! Hahahahahaaa! What a wonderful breeze today!

Ayaka: SHUT... UP...! **Grunts**

Chizuru began laughing hard and Natsumi too.

Chizuru: They're going to be so sick! Hahahaha!

Natusmi: I know! Hahahaha!

Back to the Ferris wheel scene, both Negi and Nodoka were about to reach the very top. It is now time for Nodoka to say it.

Nodoka: _Here's my chance. I have to tell him, I have to._

Nodoka looked over at Negi wanting to say it but again she hesitates in shyness.

Nodoka: _But I'm terrible at this stuff. I don't even know where to start. I'm sorry Yue, after you and Haruna went through for me... Uh?_

Nodoka was looking down until she noticed something and looked up. Balloons were floating all around the air.

Negi: Hehe... Wow, look.

More balloons kept flying from the ground and up. To both of their views, it looked pretty to see but also because the sun was also shining through the view.

Negi: It's such a lovely view, isn't it?

Nodoka: Ahhh... yeah...

At the floor was Yue letting all the balloons go. Just now, she was about to let the last one go.

Yue: Nodoka, it's time to make your move.

Male: I've never had anyone buy all of my balloons before. Now I actually get to cut out of here early. How would you like to take care of the payment?

He said as he was typing on his calculator.

Yue: Send the bill to girl's dorm at Mahora Middle School in care of Ayaka Yukihiro.

Male: All right then, what's the room number?

After the balloons went flying around and the sun kept shining through, Nodoka's heart was pounding. It made her blush a little more and as she looked down, her hand reacted a little and slid near Negi's without touching.

Nodoka: ...Negi, I have a question.

Negi: Yes?

Nodoka: Do you remember what it was like on your first day at school with us? What a mess it was.

Negi: Oh... yes of course. It was a disaster. Asuna and Ayaka really stood things up. I didn't get a single bit of teaching done.

Nodoka: But you didn't give up, did you? You came back the next day and tried again. Soon you were teaching classes like you have been at the academy for years.

Negi: Oh no, hehe. I'm not that seasoned.

Nodoka: Hmm... And before too long, you had a great personal relationship with everyone... and even... even with me...

Negi: Ah?

Nodoka: I have something I want to say to you.

Negi: Oh... yes?

Nodoka: It's just, I... My feelings run so deep... Negi... I have a... a...

Negi: Uhh?

Before she could say it, the cart suddenly opened and both looked out.

Male: Okay you two, watch your step. And enjoy the rest of your day at Magical Land.

With the opportunity left and gone, the sun was setting and it was already passed 6 PM. The sky was orange and Nodoka and Negi were walking out of the park. Nodoka's face was still hiding in her bangs feeling very disappointed.

Nodoka: _It's almost over. My day with Negi, my one opportunity is about to end..._

Negi: Nodoka?

Nodoka: Yes, sir?

Negi: We should probably regroup with the others and head back to the hotel. It's already getting late and Mr. Nitta might get all worked up if we don't come back at a reasonable hour.

Nodoka: Y-Yes... we should go...

Negi: I had a really wonderful time with you today, Nodoka. I've never even spent this entire day with anyone before. We've got to see Nara, we've got to see the great Buddha statue and even took the time to come to Magical Land. Thank you so much for inviting me to come with you. I really enjoyed it a lot.

Before Negi knew, Nodoka was weeping softly and sadly. Hiding her teary eyes, he could see one tear drop from her chin as it sparkles. She quickly turned away.

Nodoka: I-I'm sorry... But I have to find the ladies room.

Nodoka again ran away fast in the direction of the open field. Negi then realizes that the ladies room is 12 feet to his right. He could tell something was wrong so he wanted to chase after her. But this kind of reaction was different so he didn't know what to do except to wait for her. Nodoka was running through the field with her sparkly tears flying away.

Nodoka: _Negi... I don't know how I am ever going to tell you how I feel. The way I am... I feel so... _**Weeps**

Nodoka ran to the same small building she was last. She stopped by the small tree, put her hand and cupped her face with her other palm and cried. She then looked to her left and saw Asuna kneeling over the bench with circly eyes of dizzyness groaning.

Asuna: I'm gonna' be so sick...

Nodoka looked and saw Yue with Setsuna. Both of them turned to see her.

Setsuna: Oh... Nodoka...

Yue: Uh? What are you doing here?

Nodoka: ...

Yue: How did it go? Did you confess?

Nodoka responded with tears rolling down her eyes and she just kept crying while her hands covered them as she kept sobbing.

Yue: Oh no... Did he...?

Asuna noticed as she looked over and saw Nodoka crying. She got up and all three of them who was feeling sorry for her walked up to console her.

Asuna: Hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me that Negi actually said something mean to you?

Nodoka: **Sniff** No... he didn't... when I realized that this day was coming to an end and I missed my opportunity... **Weeps** I feel like I just couldn't do anything right...

Asuna, Setsuna & Yue: ...

Nodoka: And Yue? I'm sorry. After all you've done for me, all I did was let you down.

Yue: N-no it was my fault for rushing you into this. I didn't even think about how you might feel. I'm the one who should be sorry.

Nodoka looked down in disappointment but Asuna and Setsuna were both curious.

Asuna: So... tell me, Bookworm I'm just curious... What is it you like so much about Negi anyway?

Setsuna: Yes... I too am curious to know why you have feelings for him.

Nodoka: Uh?

Asuna: Yeah, I mean... he's nice and all, but he's just a stupid kid.

Nodoka was silent for a moment...

Nodoka: For as long as I can remember, I've always felt awkward and nervous around boys... I suppose I've just been scared.

Asuna: ...

Nodoka: But with Negi, I feel different, safer. He makes me feel normal.

Asuna: Oh yeah? Try living with him for a few days. He'll change your mind.

Nodoka: I see what you're saying about him being a kid and most of the time, that's just what he is... But sometimes... he gets the look on his face that makes him seem more mature than any of us... like there's a man inside... looking out through his eyes.

Setsuna: ... I ...see your point there... I thought at first he was only an obstacle but he actually appears more than you may think.

Asuna: That's a little... weird...

Nodoka keeps expressing her feelings for him as she looks up at the sky where the birds chirp and flock together.

Nodoka: It's his... his way of looking on ahead instead of focusing on what is. When I watch the kind of courage from a distance, it fills me with hope. To see him achieving the goals in his life helps me focus on mine. He's stronger than we know... and I admire him for that.

Everyone was speechless even Yue. Nodoka turns to Yue with a smile.

Nodoka: Thanks for all your help today, Yue. I can always count on you.

Yue: ... What now?

Nodoka: It's time to go back out and find Negi. I have to use the courage he gave me. *Eyes closed* **Giggles**

She said as she tied her ponytail up again to reveal her face and keep it that way for the remaining of the episode. Meanwhile, Negi was feeding the deer with snacks he picked up. A girl was walking with her dad feeling excited.

Girl: Daddy, this place is neat! Can we come back?

Dad: We'll see.

Negi was waiting for Nodoka still.

Negi: _I still have to deliver the letter. Hopefully I can do that by tomorrow._

Nodoka: Negi!

Negi turned around and found Nodoka catching her breath panting hard after running to find him.

Negi: Oh Nodoka, thank goodness! I hope everything is all right.

Nodoka: Everything's great. I feel much better now.

Negi: Uhh...

Nodoka: There's something I want to tell you. I've been trying all day but I just hadn't been working up the courage to say it to your face.

Negi: Well... what is it?

Yue, Asuna and Setsuna were all hiding behind the bushes watching in a distance with anxiety.

Nodoka: Okay... here goes...

They were all preparing for the moment. With Asuna's hand on Setsuna's face and leaning closer to see Nodoka, Yue knew she was going to say it. Nodoka took a deep breath and spoke from her heart with a passion smile in her face looking at Negi's eyes and a light blush.

Nodoka: I... I love you so much. I've loved you for a long time!

Negi: Uh?

Nodoka: That's it. I'm in love with you, Negi... More than you'll ever know!

Yue: She said it!

Boy: SHE CONFESSED!

The boy echoed around the area and everyone was looking. Negi felt a little embarrassed and so did Nodoka but she was smiling the whole time. Her mom then came and took his hand and dragged his ass away.

Mother: Will you stop it? That is none of your business, now get back here young man!

Nodoka kept smiling at the silent Negi who could not know what to say to his first love confession. He was blushing and so was Nodoka.

Nodoka: I know this is kind of weird... It must be very frustrating to be told something like this... well especially since you and I are teacher and student and not even the same age. I'm sorry.

She bowed to Negi.

Nodoka: It's just... I wanted you to know how I feel. I didn't mean to embarrass you.

Negi: ...

Nodoka smiled deeply and gave one last bow to him before she took off.

Nodoka: I'll see you later, sir. Please excuse me...

Nodoka turned the other way and took off at fast speed as her legs could carry her. Negi just watched as Nodoka ran from him after hearing his first confession to him. Negi collapsed on his knees still feeling speechless. His face was red all over and he found himself lost in words. They all rushed to him.

Asuna: Hey Negi, you okay there? Speak to me.

Setsuna was surprised and turned to see Nodoka running off into the distance. Her opinion on Nodoka took that of a great level when she said...

Setsuna: I hadn't realized how mature she was... She certainly has a lot of courage.

Out of the bushes emerged Konoka with Haruna who had just gotten back from the trip to find a little paper shikigami. They were all about to confront Setsuna until they see Negi. Everyone was around him trying to get his attention but nothing came out of him.

Just then, outside the park, after the ride was empty and the teacup ride was still spinning...

Ayaka: She's dead... Nobody wins one round and then walks away. What happened to two out of three?

Chizuru: Let's just get you home before you throw up again.

Ayaka: **Gulp**

**What a day to have your lover confess your deepest feelings to you. Will he be all right? Who knows until next time!**


	23. A Photo A Day Keeps A Wizard At Bay

**A Photo A Day Keeps A Wizard At Bay**

Its the evening of the 2nd day still but the sun was on its way down. The view of the hotel is the same with a few crows flocking about in a distance and cawing. We now take a closer look inside as we see Negi Springfield pouting on the couch. His legs were dangling while his wrists were resting on his knees and his head was down. He appeared confused and scared. His thoughts traced him back to earlier today in a flashback.

Nodoka: That's it. I'm in love with you, Negi... more than you'll ever know!

Leaving the flashback, Negi groans in his pouty face expression.

Negi: **Groans** _I can't believe Nodoka said she loved me..._

Chamo was around and he started to snap him out of it.

Chamo: Come on, Negi. You gotta' pull yourself together. Stop acting like a little baby!

Negi gives no response as he ignores Chamo.

Chamo: Come ooooooon! Can't you just try and relax? Why don't you take a dip in the hot springs, have a nice little walk, read a book or something?

Negi: BOOK!

Nodoka suddenly appeared in his mind. Negi slowly turns red as he keeps thinking of that moment.

Negi: This entire ordeal is completely confusing! When a nice young girl confesses her love to me, ...don't I have a duty as a proper gentleman to respond to their kind?

Another picture appeared of him and Nodoka as a married couple coming out of the church. Negi places his rough hands on his head as he tries to shake the images away.

Negi: But... if this goes beyond just a confession... I'll be doomed to take responsibility!

Nekane's voice over takes part in Negi's head as he remembers what she told him.

Nekane: This is important. You must make a clear distinction between teachers and students.

Negi groans even harder.

Chamo: Negi?

Negi loses his wits, grabs Chamo furiously and squeezes his whole body like a lufa sponge.

Chamo: YAAAAAAAHHHH!

Negi: I'M A FAILURE AS A TEACHER! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!

Negi keeps losing himself as he threw Chamo down, shakes his own head with his hands on his head, bangs his head against the wall, collapses on the ground and rolls over like a little kid would only he's in a train wreck yelling and crying over spilled milk.

Negi: Ooooooh! What do I do? What am I going to do? I don't know what to do! **Whine whine WHINE!**

Behind the walls that are observing his unusual behavior are Ayaka, Makie and Yuna.

Makie: Whoa, what's wrong with Negi?

Yuna: Yeah, he's been acting so strange ever since we got back.

Ayaka: Hmm... Judging from his odd behavior, whatever it was that's causing him to act this way... it must be big.

Makie: Like what? You think something upset him?

Yuna: Or maybe it was something he ate.

The three of them went to approach the still rolling whiney little professor.

Ayaka: Professor?

Negi: Hyaah! Uh?

Ayaka: Why is there something the matter?

Yuna: Yeah, are you okay?

Negi: Uhh?

Makie: We couldn't help but wonder why you've been acting so weird lately. Did something happen to you today that's making you be like this?

Negi: Aaah n-no! Nothing... nothing happened! Nobody came and confessed to me or anything!

Everyone gasped and blushed. Negi quickly realized his speaking error without thinking and covered his mouth as he looked the other way.

Negi: _Oh crum!_

Ayaka: What? Confessed!

Makie: R-really? Someone confessed to you?

Yuna: No way! Who was it?

Negi had to come up with a reply but he isn't choosing words as carefully as he is stammering while his eyes are squiggly.

Negi: N-no! Not confess! I-I-I mean digest! Yes! I-I ate something bad! It-it was... bad chicken from the cook this afternoon! Aahhh...

This was making him uneasy so he had to get out of there quickly to be alone without being bothered. So he dashed right out of there as fast as he could.

Negi: Uh I uh ah, Miss Shizuna asked me to meet her now! Excuse meeeeeee!

Ayaka: Ah, P-Professor!

Makie: W-Wait! Who confessed to you?

Beside the other wall were Asuna and Setsuna who just watched Negi's quick getaway.

Asuna: Hmmph... I hope he's not going to kill himself.

Setsuna: It appears he has his hands full on enough problems already.

While Negi got away, everyone turns to the pondering Ayaka.

Yuna: Man that little guy is fast!

Makie: Ayaka, wouldn't you know a way we can figure this out? I'm getting worried about Negi.

Ayaka: Yes, so am I... Let me think for a moment... hmm... well there is someone here who is good at handling these kinds of mysteries...

Yuna: Hold on, you mean...?

Makie: The one and only...?

Ayaka: Yes, there is none other than her...

All three turn their heads toward the camera sinister and directly point at Kazumi Asakura.

Ayaka: The famous paparazzi girl of Class 3-A... Kazumi Asakura.

Kazumi: Who, me? What's up?

**If Episode 19 wasn't enough Kazumi screen time, then wait no further! ...After the opening first!**

Kazumi: An obscene confession?

Yuna: That's right!

Ayaka: We believe that this is becoming heinous unless we find out who it was that confessed.

Kazumi: Hmm, well... if it's pretty serious, then it sounds like big news to me. Perfect for a scoop! All right, then you can leave this one to me. Your camera gal slash journalist slash official news reporter or the breaking news club, Kazumi Asakura is on the case! Where there's a scoop, I'll see it in the papers... in a snapping flash!

After a good stance of Kazumi, she takes everyone inside her hotel room where Chisame is sitting by the window.

Kazumi: So where do you want me to begin?

Ayaka: Well, we were going to ask you to investigate just one person.

Kazumi: Heh okay! So who's the Prof? Is it Nitta? Or Seruhiko?

Ayaka: Actually it's none of those two, you see...

Moments later...

Kazumi: Are you kidding me? That's not obscene at all! What I'm getting from your summary is that someone just confessed to Professor Negi? Big deal, that's not big news!

Ayaka: What do you mean? It is well beyond a big deal and it IS BIG news! Negi's been acting weird because someone confessed to him and we need your help to find out who it was.

Kazumi: Ah jeez, you want me to dig up information on who confessed to Professor Negi? Gimme' a break. If it's not a scoop, then I'm not interested. I'm a journalist, not a detective.

Makie: Come on, Kazumi. You're the only best person we got.

Yuna: Do it! Work your information gathering skills!

Ayaka: At least do it for Professor Negi's sake.

Kazumi: Oh brother... Okay, I'll do it.

Kazumi walks away. She was not thrilled about this job but as she accepts it anyway, she pulls out her camera.

Kazumi: Well who knows...? I might get a good story out of this.

She ponders about the scoop.

Kazumi: All right, so it's about a confession, huh?

Kazumi then looks at her camera and believes she knows who it might be who confessed to Negi.

Kazumi: Heh, there can only be one person who might have done it.

Kazumi was then knocking on the door.

Kazumi: Hello! Are you in here?

She opened the door and sees Nodoka sitting at the coffee table on the floor all by herself.

Nodoka: Oh, Kazumi...

Kazumi: Hey there, Bookworm! So you're by yourself, huh?

Nodoka: Uh yeah.

Kazumi: _Perfect!_

Nodoka: W-what's up?

Kazumi: Okay so I just got like a quick question for you. You got a minute?

Nodoka: Okay...

Nodoka was about to drink from her juice box when Kazumi leaned in with her recording tape out in front of her.

Kazumi: So is it true you slept with Negi?

Nodoka: PFFFFFFFFFFT!

Nodoka did a spit take.

Nodoka: W-WHAT! N-NO! I-I-I didn't...!

Kazumi: Nahahahahehe, I'm just kidding! Relax!

That's what she said... while wiping her face off from the spit take with a handkerchief.

Kazumi: I heard that you went up and confessed to him, didn't you? How did that go?

Nodoka: H-H-H-How did it go?

Nodoka became bashful as her face keeps hiding from her long bangs but her face kept blushing red and speaking softly.

Nodoka: Well... I uhh... I was just able to tell him how I feel... That's all...

She became more bashful as her two fingers pushed together.

Nodoka: I uh... I didn't want his answer right away so I just... took off right after I told him.

Kazumi: Oh? So you don't really care what he thinks of you?

Nodoka: No, its just... I was happy I was able to tell him, and... well... I'm just... a little afraid of what he might say to me... so... well... I uh...

Kazumi: ... **Chuckles**.

To her ears, she finds her words adorable and so she starts rubbing her head back and forth.

Kazumi: Hahaha! Awwww you're so cute, Nodoka! You know that? You're not in grade school anymore, are you? You've really come out of your shell, haven't you? You brave little bookworm! Hahahaha!

Nodoka: Aauuhh? Aahhh! Aaauuuuuuh!

Kazumi was then walking out the door.

Kazumi: Hehehe, well all right. Whatever happens, you give it your best shot! I'll be rooting for ya!

Nodoka was following as she reaches out to tell Kazumi her request.

Nodoka: Ah... wait! Kazumi! Will you please not tell anyone about this? It'll make Negi feel very uneasy if everyone finds out! Please?

Kazumi: Okay, sure thing! You got it! Haha, and don't worry! You got my support!

Kazumi waves at her and takes her leave. She then took her recorder out, pressed the rewind button to rewind her interview she got from Nookda.

Kazumi: ...Well, I finished gathering my material and I got to interview her. She didn't have much to say but she was confident despite being shy and all... Haa~ah, man! There's no way I can't get a good story out of this!

Kazumi was silent for a moment thinking and she then sighed...

Kazumi: **Sigh** And I promised her I wouldn't say anything about it. Too bad, Ayaka. Can't let anyone else hear it or it'll turn into a real dilemma. So I'll just keep it to myself and let the romance handle the rest on its own. Looks like I'll have to destroy the evidence I got... sorry ladies but case closed.

**CLICK**

After a click of the record button, she erased the evidence she gathered from Nodoka. Then she takes a stroll on her own while putting her arms behind her head.

Kazumi: Hah man, sure is quiet around here. I wonder where Sayo is? Wonder if she's having as much fun as I am.

She walks down the stairs.

Kazumi: **Sigh** I wish a big scoop would show up in front of me. I need a good story so bad. Hm?

Kazumi spots Negi in his bad shape wobbling around feeling dizzy.

Kazumi: Professor Negi... hmm... _Maybe I can get an interview from the man himself..._

Kazumi quietly goes down the stairs and follows him to the back door where Chigusa came through. His entire being is so loose and weak that he keeps sighing and groaning while his expression is so gloomy. He still feels confused about the ordeal with Nodoka. Kazumi's sweat drops behind her head as she watches him.

Kazumi: Wow, he looks so worked up over a little confession...

Negi: Uuughh... What do I do...?

Kazumi: ... gosh, it must be so overwhelming for him...

The sliding door opened for him as he goes through and walks up the stairs.

Kazumi: _I wonder where he's going._

Kazumi follows him and sees him go up the stairs ever so slowly and dizzily. As soon as he reaches the top, he is approaching the street. He was about to cross when we suddenly see a car coming down and at the same time a cat jumps out of the bushes running across the street.

Chamo: Negi, look out!

It suddenly caught Negi's drooping eyes to open wide as if he sensed danger. He sees the cat ahead and in seconds, he rushes over to get him out of the way before it gets run over by the oncoming car. Kazumi suddenly came partially up the stairs to witness the oncoming accident.

Kazumi: Wha? Negi?

Negi leaped to grab the cat and the oncoming car was on its way as it honked many times. Kazumi now looked pretty worried.

Kazumi: _He's gonna' get killed!_ Negi, LOOK OUT!

Suddenly with Negi's staff out, the car flipped over him with tremendous force as it flew above from Negi while holding the cat tightly. The car then flew in the direction of two pedestrians who just noticed the shadows below them getting bigger. They looked up at the oncoming falling car coming towards them. Their critical reactions lead them to screaming and ducking for cover. Though they were using the crosswalk, two cars were in between them as the falling car bounced off the two cars close to the ducking citizens. The crash was loud and glass shattered from both windshields and the falling car as well. The car then landed on the street and rolled back up. Everyone shooked in fear and wondered what that was. But no one was as scared as Kazumi was when she saw Negi. She appeared shocked actually and speechless.

Kazumi: _Wh... What the hell...?_

Negi: **Sigh** That was a close one. At least you're safe.

Kazumi was so shocked she hid herself from the sight and began to wonder what that was she just saw.

Kazumi: _W-W-W-Wh... What was that? Was that a martial art just now? It happened so fast...!_

Negi: Oh dear...

Chamo: You nearly scared the crap out of me, Negi!

Negi: I'm so sorry! I had to do something to save this poor little fellow.

Kitty: Meow!

Chamo: Ugh, jeez! I'm glad you at least you haven't lost your touch. Even when you're all gloomy on the outside, you still got it on the inside. But try not to expose your magic out in the open again!

Kazumi was hiding behind the wall and couldn't believe her ears.

Kazumi: _Is Negi's pet ermine TALKING?_

Negi was about to release the kitty but as he turned to see the disaster he caused, he thought it wouldn't be safe for him to stay. Negi then got on his staff as he held onto the kitty and he took to the sky.

Chamo: Well we're lucky nobody saw us! Now let's get out of here and drop the cat off somewhere safe!

As he took off, Kazumi was behind the wall even more shocked when she saw Negi take flight.

Kazumi: _HE-HE'S FLYING?_

To her surprises, she just turned from scared and surprised to...

Kazumi: This is... This is...

Her eyes turned fascinated and excited.

Kazumi: THIS IS AWESOME! MY SUPER MEGA ULTRA SCOOP I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

We then take our next scene to the bathroom where Kazumi is sitting on the toilet seat thinking what kind of being Negi is.

Kazumi: Magic, huh? Could he be a superhero? Or maybe an ally of justice from outer space. And what is his reason for being here in our world? To protect the weak? Defend against crime? Or maybe he's just here to observe us? Wow, this is just crazy. Who would've thought our teacher, a ten year old kid was some kind of wizard boy.

She says as she holds up her photograph as evidence of Negi flying up in the sky on his staff.

Kazumi: I'm so glad I got to see this. No doubt this is big news and I can't wait report this. But... ugh, a little blurry and out of focus. Hmm...

She then remembers the time Negi was playing dodgeball and performed that harsh gusty move that bounced the ball back to the three high school girls. Also when Negi sneezes.

Kazumi: Now that I think of it, there were times when... ohhhh, no wonder I never noticed it before. It all makes sense! To think it was right in front of me and I was too skeptical to believe it. Well I believe you now, Negi. I believe you enough to expose the entire world what your secret identity is! This one piece of evidence won't cut it. No, I'm afraid I'll have to get a little... personal! Nothing's going to stand in my way.

After a sinister plot Kazumi is plotting, we see Nodoka down the hall becoming a little paranoid as she hides against the wall. She leans close to the edge to see who is coming down the hall. Then the door closes and she gasps and gets back against the wall to hide herself. Kazumi passes by not noticing Nodoka.

Kazumi: This is going to be the best scoop ever! I can't wait!

Nodoka then comes out against the wall and wonders about herself.

Nodoka: What am I doing? **Soft sigh**

Yue: Bookworm?

Nodoka: Uh? Yue...

Yue: Why have you been acting so paranoid lately? Hiding from a certain someone?

Nodoka looks left and right and was unable to answer.

Nodoka: Umm...

Yue: ... Oh look, it's Negi.

Nodoka gets a little scared and then rushes behind Yue to hide. She later then sticks her head out and sees that there was no Negi around.

Yue: Nodoka... you told him how you feel and now you avoid him?

Nodoka: It's not that. After what I said to him earlier today, I didn't even think... you can look him in the eye.

Yue: ...

Nodoka: Besides... I'm not alone. Negi acts weird around me too. It's like he's confused and starts acting jittery.

The next scene is being taken in the outdoor bath. Left side says Men's bath and next to it has a tape that says 'Reserved for teacher's use 5:30 PM – 6:30 PM' Negi is then sighing out all his problems as he bathes with Chamo.

Negi: **Loud sigh**

Chamo: Come on, Negi! Stop being such a wuss and quit acting all down and stuff! If you let one moment of yourself become too weak-kneed, then they'll send in the girl-hounds to mow you down again!

Negi: I'll be all right, Chamo. It says it is reserved for teachers only untill 6:30. Right now, I just need to relax a little... Sigh I have a lot on my plate today.

He says as he blows bubbles in the water while Chamo notices somebody walking through the door to enter the male's bath.

Chamo: Huh? There's somebody coming.

Both looked over as the fog cleared and reveals that it is Shizuna wrapped in a towel. Negi wasn't expecting anyone else and especially a female. His spit take was in the water as his face turned red.

Negi: Miss-Miss Minamoto!

Shizuna: Professor Springfield, how are you this fine evening?

Negi: Um, I-I-I'm fine.

Shizuna: That's terrific. By the way, you did a fabulous job today and I thought I'd come here to relax and maybe wash your back for you.

Negi: Uh N-n-no that's all right! I'll get out now so you can have your bath!

Shizuna: Oh, don't worry, Negi. I'll be gentle.

Shizuna grabbed Negi before he could flee and he kept stammering a bit while blushing immensely.

Negi: N-no its fine! Really, I can wash my own back just fine! I...

Shizuna: **Chuckles** Negi...

Shizuna leaned close to Negi's ear.

Shizuna: The truth is... I know your secret.

Negi: Uh?

Shizuna: I know for a fact that you, Negi Springfield... are a wizard.

Negi gets surprised suddenly.

Negi: Eeeeuuuh! Wha-How-uh H-how did you hear that? Did the Dean tell you?

Shizuna: Well I wouldn't know about that, but I have a request for you.

Negi: A... request?

Shizuna: Do you think you can... show me some of your magic? I'd love to see it.

Negi:Eh! But... but I can't do that! I just can't-eh?

Shizuna pulled Negi in close to her large breasts and presses them against his back. Negi turns more red.

Shizuna: Ohh, won't you please show me just a little bit of magic? Pretty pleeeeease, Negi?

Negi stammers and panics as his arms are waving around until he then suddenly stops. It seems he's calmed down and Shizuna chuckled in a sinister look. Just then, Negi suddenly noticed something odd about Shizuna.

Negi: Umm... Shizuna?

Shizuna: Hmmm?

Negi: ... This may sound rude to ask but... did they suddenly get smaller?

Shizuna: Uh... Wha? How dare you! I'm the fourth largest in this class, you know!

Just then, her voice sounded familiar.

Negi: Eh! Fourth largest? Uh! That voice, she sounds familiar!

Negi leaped away from Shizuna's grasp and turned to face her.

Negi: You're not Shizuna! Who are you!

Shizuna: Grrr...! **Chuckles** So I've exposed myself! Nice work, Negi Springfield! On one side of my identity, I can be the biggest in the faculty! But on the outside, I'm actually the fourth largest and the breaking news reporter...

She removed her skin mask she somehow made in perfect disguise as Shizuna and wig too.

Kazumi: Kazumi Asakura! Seat No. 3!

Negi: Ahhh! Kazumi!

Chamo: She found us out, Negster! Hurry and wipe her memory off!

Negi took his wand from his towel he brought with him and points at Kazumi.

Negi: You leave me no choice, Kazumi! _**Incipio Confistim Vies Magi**_-

Kazumi: HOLD IT!

Kazumi steps back and holds up her cell phone above her.

Kazumi: Don't you DARE move a muscle! You see this!

Kazumi has her finger on the button on her cell.

Kazumi: One press of this button here and your secret will be sent straight to the central hub of the internet where the whole world can see!

Chamo: AAAAAH!

Negi: AAAAAH! The entire world?

Chamo: THIS IS BAD! And she's serious too, Neg! If she really sends it, then the whole world is going to know about you and then you'll be turned into an ermine!

Kazumi backs him to a rock with her cell in her hand and a mic on the other.

Negi: W-w-w-why are you doing this, Kazumi!

Kazumi: Huhuhu... Why for the scoop, of course. It's all for the sake of the biggest scoop I've ever discovered!

Kazumi closes in to Negi with the mic.

Kazumi: And on your part, I'd love to hear some words from you yourself... Negi Springfield. Hehe...

**With Negi in hot water and with even more on his plate, what will he do now? Find out after intermission!**

Kazumi still has Negi backed into a rock and he whimpers about his secret being discovered. She still has the cell close to her and the mic close to Negi.

Negi: Sorry, Prof. But I'm not letting this scoop slip away just cuz' you're a kid. I'm afraid I'm going to have you cooperate with me and my global ambition.

Negi: Ah... Am... Ambition?

Kazumi: That's right! I'll have the eyes of the whole world directly at me with my discovery of a real live wizard! We're talking interviews, newspapers, magazines! The entire global network will be crawling at my feet!

Images appear from Kazumi's mind of herself on newspaper articles of Negi as a wizard and a poster of a movie trailer starring Negi as a wizard.

Kazumi: With you starring in TV dramas and novels, you may even get your own Hollywood movie! You'll be even more popular as we go worldwide! And of course all will be produced by yours truly, Kazumi Asakura! THE BEST DAMN NEWS REPORTER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

Negi flails his arms up and down as he bawls.

Negi: But I... I... I don't want to go worldwide! I have no desire to be on TV! And I don't want to be an ermine!

Kazumi: No problem! I can guarantee you an equal share of profits! And you'll also be granted with security protection! You have nothing to worry about!

She then excitedly placed her hands on his shoulders and pressured him to accept the offer.

Kazumi: So, how about it? Will you show me some of your amazing magic now?

Negi: Auueee... Heeuuuuuu...!

Kazumi: Aren't you tired of being a boring old ordinary teacher? Just think of all the things you can do with your magic. You can use it anywhere you want to. And with an offer like this, how can you say no? Wouldn't you like... to have your own fame in the spotlight? Wouldn't that be more fun?

Negi was whimpering and stammering a lot and tears kept rolling down his panicky face.

Negi: I... I... *Weeps* I...

Negi suddenly blew his gasket as water around him began to erupt and explode in his own explosion.

Negi: UWAAAAAAAAAH, I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAAAAAAAAAAAT! I WANT TO BE A TEEEEEEAAAACHEEEERRRRRRR!

Such strong immense of energy erupting from his pressuring mind has caused strong wind to blow from his magic wand and water gushes through Kazumi and elsewhere.

Kazumi: Waaah! Whoa! Uuugh!

Chamo: Ugh! His brain has erupted under so much pressure, causing his magic to go berserk!

Wind keeps blowing hard around the hot springs. Water gushes through and hits the rocks hard and the building hard and even Kazumi as she struggles to stay still but her feet has lifted off the floor and sent her flying.

Kazumi: Grrrrr... Uhyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Negi regained his composure and quickly spotted Kazumi in the air flying far.

Negi: Wha! Kazumi!

Negi quickly reached his hand out.

Negi: _**Mea Vierga!**_

His staff quickly returned to his hand and he took to the sky fast and flew in Kazumi's direction. Kazumi was about to fall but Negi's speed caught her hand... just before a click occurred with her cell.

Negi: I'm so sorry about that! Are you all right?

Kazumi: W-wa, wa, wa... You... you... You've used magic! OMG, you like really used magic! You really ARE A WIZARD! Hahah!

Negi: Phew...

Kazumi: And I got the perfect snapshot to prove it!

Negi: Ah! Oh no!

Kazumi: Check it out! MY CONCLUSIVE EVIDENCE!

Kazumi's phone was cracked and as she went to her photo gallery of her snapshot, the picture was scrambled due to the scratch of her lens from the strong impact of the wind.

Kazumi: Huh...?

Negi gently lowered her down and both landed on the hot springs.

Kazumi: Aaaaaaah, noooooo! My phone! What happened to my phone? It broke!

Negi: Oh... It must've been from the impact of my wind magic.

Kazumi: No waaaaaay! Noooooo! My dreams! My ambition!

Kazumi quickly shook Negi on the shoulders and begs him to show him the magic trick again.

Kazumi: One more time! Please show it to me one more time! Please, please Negi!

Ayaka: What's going on out here! Who's been screaming? Ah...!

The group (Ayaka, Yuna, Makie, Asuna, and the Narutaki Twins) emerged from the door to witness Kazumi wrapped in a towel and her hands on Negi's shoulders who's also wrapped in a towel. They appeared shocked and Kazumi too but more like in a trouble situation while Negi looked too but with a sweat drop.

Makie: N-Negi?

Ayaka: Kazumi...?

Kazumi: Ah... Uh...

The scene goes off screen but all we hear is the commotion with everyone talking all at once.

Ayaka: KAZUMI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HALF NAKED WITH PROFESSOR NEGI! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO INVESTIGATE, NOT SEDUCE HIM!

Asuna: Yeah! What are you...? NEGI!

Negi: HELP MEEEEEEEE, ASUNAAAAAAA!

Kazumi: W-Wait! This isn't...!

Ayaka: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FIRED!

KAZUMI: Kyagh! Ooh, ow! Ow! Ow! Waaaaah!

And there were going a lot of rough housing, punching and bonking. After a last hit and thrown into the water, Kazumi groans in pain as she picks herself up from the hot spring. Negi was crying while Asuna and Ayaka comfort him. Kazumi felt defeated so she gives in and admits defeat as she rubbed her head.

Kazumi: Tch, ow... Shoot, there goes my scoop. I guess I'm just no match for a wizard like Negi. So much for fame and profits. Uughh... owie...

Chamo was behind some small rock and after witnessing Kazumi's potential, he believes she has skills he needs for his kind of mission.

Chamo: Heh, wow! She sure has spunk! Maybe her skills are just what I'm looking for...

After such a painful demise, she rested her chin on the wall in her sinister yet shame defeat. The screen fades black as we take our scene back with Nodoka and Yue in their room continueing their conversation while sitting around the coffee table.

Nodoka: I guess I got caught up in the moment when I told him, but... I got home and felt scared just thinking about it.

Yue: Hmmm...

Nodoka's face keeps blushing as she looks down.

Nodoka: My heart won't stop pounding. If I saw Professor Negi now, I'm sure he'll just explode.

She turned to Yue and asked...

Nodoka: Have you ever felt this way, Yue?

Yue: ... My heart pounding?

She doesn't recall any moments she had with Negi except when he tried helping her when she hurt her ankle trying to escape the golem. Carrying her on his back was the closest she ever got with Negi and making her blush. She wasn't sure if her heart was pounding that time but she's sure everyone was scared from the golem that caused their hearts to race. Either running from the golem or from the exercise.

Yue: ... No... not really.

The door from the room opened and it was Haruna who came in.

Haruna: I'm back! Hey you guys, is there something going on around here? Kazumi was spotted in the bath house... with Professor Negi.

Nodoka: You're kidding, right!

Haruna: Fess up. You got a little something going on with the teach, don't you?

Nodoka: Mmm...

Nodoka turned away hiding her face behind her bangs.

Yue: No, Haruna. Nothing's going on. Forget it.

Haruna: Hmmmm... Did you tell Negi that you loved him?

Both know they cannot deny that as they both stammer while Nodoka's face turned entirely red.

Haruna: Hah! I knew it!

Nodoka: W-W-W-Wh-When did you...

Haruna: When did I know it? Hmm... not long after Professor Negi first started here.

Nodoka's red face couldn't escape her face as she keeps starring down at the floor.

Haruna: You're quite easy to read, Nodoka. Of course it helps that I have a nose for spotting these things.

Yue: A nose?

Haruna: Yeah. The girl's got a scent. A scent to her feelings. The scent of LOVE. Hmph...

Yue covers her nose as she imagines what the scent smells like with her in the background.

Yue: If that's what love actually smells like... I think I'd rather die alone.

Haruna then turns to Yue and sniffs at her.

Haruna: **Sniff** What about you?

Yue: ... Yeah... I'm the last person you'll find in love, trust me.

Haruna: ... That's it, Yue... I've got it...

Yue: Uhh...

Haruna: You're starving for love!

Yue: Hmm?

Yue's stomach began to growl.

Yue: Uh?

Nodoka: I don't think that's your nose speaking to you, Haruna. It's her stomach.

Haruna laughs in embarassment with her arms behind her head. Suddenly, a close up of Asuna's shocked face with Setsune behind her.

Asuna: WHAT! ? KAZUMI KNOWS YOUR SECRET?

Negi: Yes... Sniff She knows now...

Asuna: How could you let yourself be exposed to someone like her? What were you thinking?

Negi: W... What could I do? It was an emergency... I couldn't just let the poor little kitten get run over.

Asuna: I can't believe you! Of all the people in our class, it had to be the paparazzi girl! And her finding out is just as bad as having the whole world find out!

Setsuna: I concur.

Negi: Aaauuuur...

Asuna: Ah well, looks like it's all over for you then, shrimp! Kazumi already knows and maybe everyone else is gonna' know eventually. And when that happens, you're time as a wizard will be short lived. Once they turn you into an ermine, you'll be deported back home. Ah well, too bad! We'll miss ya!

Negi: ASUNA, PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO! HELP ME FIGURE THIS OUT! SETSUNA! ?

Setsuna: Ah hehe...

Asuna: I can oblige helping you with your bags since your little ermine arms won't be enough to carry.

Negi: ASUNAAAAAAHAHAAAAH!

Kazumi: Yoo-hoo! Professor Negi! How's it going for you? Find your way back safe and sound with your body guard there?

Negi: Agh! K... Kazumi!

Asuna: Hey come on, Kazumi. Quit picking on him, okay? He's only a little kid and he's had a long day.

Kazumi: Heh, what are you talking about? I'm not here to pick on anyone. I'm just here to see how he's doing.

Asuna: That's unlikely of you.

Kazumi: Oh really? Doesn't it seem unlikely of you to be so concerned for him? Since you're the one who hates little kids, remember?

Asuna: Look, that's not important right now! Just leave him alone. He doesn't want to be bothered anymore with your sick ambitious game. And about his secret, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it, okay?

Kazumi: Would you relax? Who says I will anyway? This reporter you're looking at is on your side now!

Asuna & Setsuna: Huh?

Negi: On... my side?

Kazumi: That's right. I've already seen what you can do and I'm already like so amazed by it that none of the fame, newsletters, and not even the scoop like matters to me anymore. So as member of the breaking news club, I'll be acting as your agent in order to keep your magic a secret. Kay? *Wink* You have nothing to worry about anymore.

Negi: EEH! REALLY! ?

Kazumi: Absolutely. And to prove it to you, I'll hand over the evidence I took back to you. Here you go.

Negi: WAAA, ALL RIGHT! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH, KAZUMI!

Kazumi: No big deal. Glad to see you're feeling better.

Negi: I am now. **Loud sigh** Thank goodness... that's one problem down.

Asuna pets Negi's teary face on the head.

Asuna: There, there Negi. Now wasn't that nice of her?

Setsuna: Hmph, that's one way to gain trust first at hand.

Kazumi: Hehe...

Ayaka and her group (Makie, Yuna and Chizuru) are talking as they walk by in their robes when they see Negi.

Ayaka: Professor Negi!

Negi: Oh, hello girls.

Makie: How's everything with you?

Yuna: Yeah, you feelin' all right now? What's up?

Negi: Oh, yes! Everything is MUCH better now. Why I've been improving my relationship here with Kazumi just now.

Kazumi: Mhmm, that's right.

That's what she says as she places her palm underneath Negi's chin and rubs his head. The group then reacted shocked as in mistaking the situation.

Ayaka: Uh, wh-wha...

Makie: IMPROVING... THEIR RELATIONSHIP...?

Ayaka: H-Hold on a minute, Kazumi! What does he mean by that exactly!

Kazumi: Exactly what he said, Class Rep. Exactly what he said. Hehehe...

Makie: YOU MEAN...?

Yuna: No way...

Ayaka: Kazumi, you better not try anything else on him or I swear I'm gonna'-

Nitta: It's nearly time for bed now, girls! So start heading back to your rooms immediately!

Ayaka & Makie: Ah...! Uh...

Nitta: That means you too, Springfield. Don't be getting too soft on your students now, you hear?

Negi: Uhh hehe, y-yes sir.

Nitta: It's already late and I don't want to see any funny business going around because of you.

Negi: Okay, sir. I understand.

Kazumi: We understand... sir... hmph.

Kazumi grins and winks at Ayaka and Makie just to tease them which causes them both to glare angrily at Kazumi. Somebody's jealous... Grins.

Asuna: Hm... Something's still fishy.

Setsuna: Well for now, why don't we begin our patrol around the area before we head for bed?

Asuna: Mkay...

Yuna and Makie were going into their rooms as Yuna turns around and sticks her tongue out on Nitta's back.

Yuna: Bleeeh! Stupid Nitta! You know, we wasted a perfect night yesterday. And it's still early! No way we're sleeping. Tonight, we plan to stay up late! Right Makie?

Makie: ... _I hope it's not true..._

Yuna: Makie!

Makie: Huh? W-what?

Yuna: Ugh!

Yuna opens the sliding door and wasn't looking ahead until too late when her faced was slammed by a pillow.

Yuna: Apff!

Ako: **Giggle**

Fei Ku sticks her tongue out at Yuna.

Yuna: Heh, now you've done it, Ako! It's on, it's on! Let's get em', Makie!

Both girls laughed and rushed into the room to have their pillow fight. As they rough house inside, next door were another group with the lights out and only one flashlight was on where everyone was huddling together in their blankets listening to Sakurako's scary stories.

Misa: ...The boy swirled around, looking in dismayed at the craze man in the light. 'That was a close call,' the police man said. 'I bet he's been following you for some time. But don't worry, we've got him now.' Before getting into the police car, the lunatic threw up his arms AND LET OUT A BLOOD CURLING SOUND!

Fuka & Fumika: GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Switching to another room where Konoka is in the room with the library trio, she became surprised to hear Nodoka's big success.

Konoka: OH MY GOSH, REALLY! ? YOU CONFESSED TO PROFESSOR NEGI! ?

Konoka broke out the cups with juice for everyone.

Konoka: We HAVE to toast to this! TO NODOKA!

Everyone: CHEERS! TO NODOKA!

Nodoka couldn't help but blush a little but perhaps giggle lightly. Despite being scared to see Negi, she felt accomplished in her life. As Konoka and Haruna were drinking and laughing, Yue was wondering about Nodoka's next plan.

Yue: Hey Nodoka... I was wondering if you have anything planned for our individual free time tomorrow.

Nodoka: Well... I uhh...

Haruna: We should find Professor Negi to hang out with us again.

Nodoka: Huh?

Haruna: I figured since you confessed to him and all, that you two should use this opportunity to finally spend some personal time alone.

Nodoka blushes red and whimpers.

Nodoka: B-b-b-but...!

Konoka: For sure! At least to have some fun with us like before!

Haruna: Yeah, it'll be great! Just like old times, remember? Hehehe! Ooof!

Haruna was suddenly hit by a fast thrown pillow coming to her right. She turned her head and sees Fei Ku and Makie with pillows in their hands.

Fei Ku: We're bored over here! Let's have a pillow fight with you guys!

Makie: What's wrong? Didn't see that one coming, Paru?

Haruna: Ooooh, you are so gonna' pay for that one, you guys! Ready, girls?

Yue: Oh yeah, you know it! You're asking for it now, Fei Ku!

Haruna: Let's rumble!

Out the hall away from the scene, all we hear are the girls yelling and laughing as they have their pillow brawl. 10 minutes later... A CLOSE UP ANGRY FACE WITH GLASSES ON!

Nitta: PIPE DOWN IN HERE!

The girls stopped in their tracks from what they were doing as Nitta yells at them.

Nitta: Sheesh! I thought it was a little too quiet and now, you girls are being TOO ROWDY! SO CLAMB IT UP ALREADY!

Yuna: Awww, Professor Nitta...!

Makie: We were just having some fun.

Nitta: I told you already that it's time for bed!

Everyone: Awwwwwww!

Nitta: That's enough! I know Professor Negi has been a very softie teacher on every one of you! But so long as I'm in charge now, you will all abide by my rules! From this point on, you are all strictly prohibited from leaving your own rooms! All lights and noises are to be off and you are to go nowhere except the restrooms! THAT'S IT!

Everyone groans and complaints. Nitta had to make his point clear so he made a persuasive argument where his stern eyes are visible now from his specs.

Nitta: And If I catch any of you out in the hall, you will find yourself squatting in the lobby! Do I make myself clear?

Yuna, Makie, and the Narutaki Twins react freakily scared.

Fuka & Fumika: EEEEEH!

Yuna: S-Squatting?

Makie: Our legs would be real numb!

Nitta: You have your warning. When I come back, the lights should be off and you all should be in bed.

Nitta takes his leave and Shizuna walks by.

Shizuna: I deeply apologize for his strict policy and his massive scolding. It's best if we just listen to him and I hope you girls have a good sleep.

Shizuna left and the others feel so disappointed.

Yuna: Boooooo! Damn Nitta! How more boring can he get to make us sleep without being scared of him?

Makie: How mean can he get to make us squat in the lobby if he catches us out in the hall?

Misa: Too bad, and I wanted to tell a dirty rated ghost story too.

Yuna: I wanted to continue our pillow brawl!

Makie: And I wanted to share a bed and cuddle with Negi!

Ayaka: Ugh! All right, that's enough girls! I know you're frustrated! Apparently, so am I but there's nothing else we can do about it! Now let's get to bed before we get into deeper trouble with him!

Kazumi: Why end the fun so early while the night is still young? Eh, Ayaka?

Everyone turns to see Kazumi leaning against the wall smirking at the girls and chuckling.

Ayaka: Kazumi...

Kazumi: From the looks of it, I can tell you seem more frustrated than the rest of us!

Ayaka: And just where have you been all this time?

Kazumi: **Chuckles**

Ayaka: What are you up to now? I can't trust you anymore with your scandalous schemes involving affairs with Professor Negi again. Whatever it is you're planning, I will not allow it. I'll tell on Professor Nitta about it.

Kazumi: Oh really now? And after all your obsessions with Negi, you going to let this once in a lifetime opportunity of yours slip away?

Ayaka: What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!

Kazumi: As I said before, wouldn't it be great if the night could go on a little longer? Cuz' I got something we can do that will make this night enjoyable.

Ayaka: Will you get to the point already?

Kazumi: Hehehe... Listen up, everyone! Hold onto your PJ's because we're going to have ourselves a little game where it involves pillow fighting and your share of affection with the little 10-year old that still roams around this very building.

Fuka: A game?

Fumika: With a pillow fight?

Makie: And it involves Negi?

Sakurako: What sort of game is it?

Kazumi: Hehe... a little game I like to call, 'The War Of Lips!' Where you have to find Professor Negi and steal a kiss from him!

Everyone blushed and gasped while Ayaka was silent for a moment without hesitating to object.

Everyone: STEAL A KISS! ?

Kazumi: Shush, not so loud! You want Professor Nitta to find out?

Nodoka: K-k-kiss?

Kazumi: You got it!

While Kazumi explains the rules, a map displays of the building and the players encountering each other.

Kazumi: Now pay attention chickies because I will only explain this once! This is how the game will work. There will be five of two player teams and each team will begin at their own starting point where they will race to find Negi located somewhere in this building. The first team to find him and steal a kiss wins and will receive wonderful prizes if they do! But if you get caught by Professor Nitta, you lose and not to mention, you'll be squatting in the lobby. Now if you meet another team in the hall, you must challenge them into a pillow fight. Anyone incapacitated will cost them precious time which increases your chances of getting caught and forced to squat until morning, or even untill you're dead.

Fumika: *Quivers* D-Dead? S-Squat? K-Kiss? That sounds pretty scary!

Yuna: Yeah. Getting caught would mean that there's no one to bail you out.

Fumika: And then we have to squat!

Fei Ku: Always good to have a little tension to keep you on your toes. Right?

Yuna: For sure! This sounds pretty cool!

Makie: And get a kiss from Negi? I like the idea!

Fuka: Question! What kind of prizes will there be?

Kazumi: Hehe, that's for me to know and you to find out IF you win the game.

Yuna: Tehehe, all right! Add a little more mystery to it.

Makie: Guess that means we'll have to find out what it is.

Kazumi: That's right. So, what do you girls say? Shall we play?

Ayaka: Kazumi Asakura...!

Kazumi: Aww what's wrong, Class Rep? Is it out of the question still? Shall I add a bit more to the game to change your mind? Or will it still not work?

Ayaka anxiously grabs Kazumi by the shoulder while her sweat drops behind her head.

Ayaka: Let's do it! A approve of the idea! I whole-heartedly approve of it all! Let's play this game!

Kazumi: Uh hehe, okay. Cool. Then it's decided.

Kazumi makes her last announcement to everyone.

Kazumi: Okay, everybody! Those who wish to participate let me know! All players choose your partner and each team will be assigned at their own starting line! You'll have until 10:30 to decide! The game will begin at 11 o'clock!

Everyone: YEAH!

Kazumi: Shhh, Cut it out! He'll hear you, remember?

Everyone: Oop... sorry.

Everyone appears excited over it and talks all at once about it.

Ako: It already looks exciting, doesn't it?

Yuna: Yeah. Aren't you gonna' play?

Ako: Nah I don't think so.

Yuna: How come?

Ako: I just don't think it's a good idea for me. But I'll be rooting for you.

Sakurako: Maybe I'll just be a spectator or something.

Misa: Shall we bet on one of the teams?

Madoka: Sounds good.

Fuka: We're going to enter, Fumika.

Fumika: But Fuka, what if we get caught? My knees can't handle so much if we end up squatting all night!

Fuka: Come on, Fumika! Where's your sense of adventure! We always risk ourselves walking all around campus. This'll be another fun event to do!

Fumika: *Whimpers*

Makie: I can't wait! I can't wait! I hope I'll win the prize and win my first kiss. **Giggle**

Fei Ku: Oh how exciting!

Ayaka: There's no way I'm going to lose to this! That kiss is going to be mine!

Nodoka: *Tremble and mega blush* _Kiss Professor Negi ? Kiss Professor Negi ? KISS PROFESSOR NEGI! ?_

Yue: ...

Everyone excited... well most of them, Kazumi was away from the crowd for a moment while Chamo appeared behind her shoulder.

Kazumi: **Chuckles**

Chamo: So how'd it go?

Kazumi: They're going for it. And they're all excited about it.

Chamo: Sweet! My 'Operation X' is going according to plan. Once we get them into place, then we wait for the big moment and then...

He holds out the pactio cards Negi has already gains. One with Asuna holding the sword, and two of the same kind with the generic cartoony looking ones of Asuna and Konoka.

Chamo: Take the formed of the Pactio Cards! Once they kiss, they'll be appearing. We're gonna' get loads of them!

Kazumi: Ohhh, so these are the wonderful prizes you mentioned. So all we have to do is collect them all?

Chamo: That's right! From what you can tell, Negi has three Pactio Cards. But two of them are bogus being that it was only a kiss on the cheek or on the forehead. The real one is the one with the sword Asuna is holding.

Kazumi: Hehe, I see. So she actually kissed him? I wonder how she liked it. **Giggles**

Chamo: She prefers it not being brought up.

Kazumi: Haha, I'll bet.

Chamo: But anyway, Negi has the originals. But these others are copies made for his partners to use whenever they get into real trouble! Each card grants them powers but the real one holds the most power and not to mention, it reveals their artifact.

Kazumi: So it has to be the real deal, right? A first rate kiss?

Chamo: Exactly! I've already put up the magic circle around this entire freakin' building! And anyone who manages to steal a kiss from him will automatically create a pactio card so long as he's within this magic circle! And hoo boy! Took me like about a half hour to draw everything! My arms are still aching!

Kazumi: Wow, really? That's a lot of work.

Chamo: Oh yeah, but it'll all be worth it! After all, each card is worth 50,000 ermine bucks! And if we can get everyone involved, that's worth...

Chamo mutters as he types in a calculator.

Chamo: 30 times 50,000... 1.5 MILLION bucks! We'll be living in the benjamin's, baby! WE'LL BE FILTHY STINKIN' RICH! RIIIIIIIIIICH!

Kazumi freaks out too and starts waving her arm up and down like crazy while being so excited.

Kazumi: And what's more, we'll be making more money from all the betting pools! HOHOHOHO!

Chamo: I'm getting goose bumps!

Kazumi: So am I! I just can't stop thinking about it! HERE'S TO WEALTH AND PROFITS!

Both Kazumi and Chamo laugh excitedly while Natsumi sees them with a sweat drop and just doesn't bother to approach them.

Natsumi: I'm not sure I want to know...

Suddenly, we go where Negi is, in his room.

Asuna: K, Negi. We're back from patrol.

Setsuna: There doesn't seem to be any signs of abnormalities anywhere so we're safe for tonight. And just in case, I've put up a stronger barrier around the area so there's no need to worry about any kinds of attacks.

Negi: Oh, good. Then I guess I can go out on patrol next. For some strange reason, I'm getting an odd feeling about tonight.

Asuna: What kind of odd feeling?

Negi: I'm not sure, it's hard to say. Something tells me that I'm expecting more disasters coming my way.

Asuna: Disasters like...

Negi: I don't know, like something weird is going to happen.

Asuna: Huh...

Setsuna: Now that you mentioned it, I can feel something strange in the air too. Either it's another magic aura...

Asuna: Or it's just your imagination.

Negi: I apologize for being paranoid but I just feel like getting out of this building for some reason. But I don't want to leave the room either.

Setsuna: Yes, the other staff will be wondering about you if you're gone missing. In that case, I can lend you these.

Setsuna holds out paper golems in her hand like cut-out men figures.

Negi: What are those?

Setsuna: Substitution Stencils. All you need to do is write your name on it and it'll turn into your exact replica and take your spot as your substitute replacement while you are absent.

Negi: Oh, how interesting! It should come in handy tonight. Thank you, Setsuna.

Setsuna: You're welcome, Professor.

Suddenly, Shizuna barged into the room without warning. And her behavior appears as if she is tipsy and partied out.

Shizuna: Professor Negiiiii! Are you almost in bed? It's nearly 11 o'clock!

While Negi didn't expect her, Asuna and Setsuna went hiding behind the wall without being spotted.

Negi: Oh, Miss Minamoto. I uh I was just about to go to sleep.

Shizuna: Oh ho ho, very good then! Just making sure. And you don't have to worry cuz' we'll watch over the students. Mr. Nitta has been getting strict with everyone staying in their own rooms and he did say 'that includes you.' So I just came to warn you not to leave your rooms, but you can sleep when the students do, okay?

Negi: Uh okay. Of course, thanks for informing me about it.

Shizuna: No problem. Well, I'm off to my duties as his personal security guard. Bye! Remember, don't leave your rooms or you will be squatting with your classmates! Hahahahahaha! Oh, excuse me! So busy! Busy! Busy busy busy!

Negi stuck his head out to see Shizuna running down the hall a little eccentric.

Negi: Guess she's off.

Asuna: And so are Setsuna and me. We're taking a dip.

Setsuna: We'll be back later, Professor Negi.

Negi: B-but girls, I don't want you to get caught.

Setsuna: We'll be fine. We're good at staying in the shadows.

Asuna: Yeah and I've been stinky all day with the whole activity day and patrolling left and right. I need a break!

Negi: Uh... okay then.

Setsuna: You don't have to go out on patrol, Professor. But in case you do, just use the stencils I gave you.

Setsuna and Asuna walked off and we see Shizuna running eccentric still until she removes her heels and her skirt to reveal a school uniform skirt. Then she removed her face and wig only to reveal it to be Kazumi all along running to her destination with excitement.

Kazumi: Hehehe, and now it's time to hurry and begin the operation!

Chamo: Hurry, Kazumi! It's almost time!

Kazumi: I know, keep your fur on!

The clock was ticking to 11 o'clock and every team player appears to be in place. We see Makie with Yuna, Fei Ku with Kaede, Fuka and scaredy Fumika, Ayaka with Chizuru, and Nodoka blushing, scared and hiding behind Yue. And Negi appears a little scared for some unknown reason to him but as we all know what's in store for him, we close in on Kazumi's face as she keeps running and appears to be excited except now she sneers.

Kazumi: The game begins in 5 minutes.

**With the last preparations of the Challenge of the sentury, who will win the game? I can hardly wait to find out!**


	24. Love And A Cough, Are Not Concealed

**Love And A Cough, Are Not Concealed**

First thing that happens is static and then as it clears, Kazumi appears on TV with a mic and excited to make an announcement.

Kazumi: Are we on now? Oh! **Ahem** Hello everyone! And welcome to Kazumi's live and amazing pillow fight challenge; The War Of Lips! Where today, one of our lucky contestants gets to steal a kiss from Professor Negi located somewhere within this building!

The cheerleader trio all huddled together under their blankets blued to the TV excited.

Sakurako: Kyaaaah, it's starting!

Misa: This is so exciting. It feels like a late night game show. All we're missing is popcorn.

Sakurako: Hey by the way, which teams did you two bet on?

Misa: I bet on Ayaka's team. They're gonna' go for it for sure!

Sakurako: I've got teams 1 and 4.

Misa: Are you crazy? Two of them?

Sakurako: Safest bet!

Madoka: Sh! Sh! Sh! Sh! She's about to announce the teams!

Kazumi: Now that we've gone over the rules of the game, let's meet our contestants! For Team 1, we have the pride and joy of the Dummy Force, Kaede and Fei Ku!

Fei Ku: **Giggles** Can you imagine how cool it would be if we won? Not only will we be the champions but I would get my very first kiss!

Kaede: Hmm...

Kazumi: Hey the way I see it, you don't need smarts when you can level a tree with your pinky. For Team 2, we have Fuka and Fumika Narutaki!

Fumika: *Whines* I'm scared, Fuka! What if we're caught by Nitta? I don't want to squat in the lobby! We're gonna' die out there!

Fuka: Don't be such a big baby. Kaede taught us everything we need to defend ourselves, remember?

Fumika: Kaede is not on our team!

Fuka: Oh suck it up.

Kazumi: Don't let their looks fool you. These pint sized pixies are as lethal as they are cute! For Team 3, we have Chisame Hasegawa and Ayaka Yukihiro!

Ayaka: If anyone gets near his lips, I'll teach em' a new meaning of the word 'pain!'

Chisame: Why am I doing this for you again?

Ayaka: Because Chizuru bailed on me and you were just standing there.

Kazumi: Watch your backs, kids cuz' Ayaka is vicious! No seriously, I hope you have your shots. For Team 4, representing the gymnastics club, we have none other than Makie Sasaki and Yuna Akashi!

Makie: I wonder if Negi's lips are soft. **Giggles**

Yuna: I don't know... but I guess we're gonna' find out.

Kazumi: They may not be bright but their athletic skills may be enough to withstand all players! And finally for Team 5, representing the library club, we have Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki.

Nodoka: *Whimpers* Y-Y-Yue...

Yue: ...

Kazumi: Sure they're pretty but you never know, they could surprise us!

Yue: **Sigh** I can't believe our class is doing this and right after Nodoka confessed to Negi.

Nodoka: It's... it's not a big deal, Yue. I mean, it's just a game after all.

Yue: No... it's not all right.

Yue's head was tilting until her head rose a bit with sheer sparkle in her eyes with a sinister expression.

Yue: We're playing to win, Nodoka.

Nodoka: Ah?

Yue then smiled as she thought...

Yue: Negi Springfield is one of the most honest people I know and with a forward mind. And like you said, he's stronger and mature than any of us. And from what I've seen, he hasn't scared you at all. You've changed a lot because of him.

She then turned to Nodoka with a bright smile.

Yue: Nodoka, you've picked the right boy to love.

Nodoka blushed with Yue's admiration to Nodoka.

Nodoka: Yue...

Yue then turns forward with a serious mind on her face.

Yue: We're playing to win, okay? Because if you insist on spending all your time obsessing about a boy, Negi is the only one who is even remotely worth it. If anyone is going to get kissed tonight, it's going to be you.

Nodoka: Uh... You're sure?

Yue smiled and nodded.

Yue: There's a pair of lips somewhere inside with your name on them.

Then she lifted her pillow upward with a fist in a 'fight the power' gesture.

Yue: Now let's win this one!

Nodoka: Uh, o-okay.

Nodoka did the same with the pillow as Yue did. Then we go back to Kazumi with a mic making last announcements.

Kazumi: So there you have it! Our five field trip challenge teams! We've set up cameras in spots throughout the building so we can all monitor all the oncoming action! Then we'll screen it right to your TV!

The TV splits into 6 small screens showing 5 teams ready to begin and Kazumi's face live with the title 'The War Of Lips!' As the other groups watch from their own rooms, Kazumi makes her last announcement.

Kazumi: While all players take their marks, we will begin the challenge in 5 minutes! Place your bets, folks! It's not too late to see me! Then just sit back, relax and enjoy the show! And without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

**The direct sequel to the previous episode has begun with the opening credits!**

Inside the room of Negi Springfield, he appears to be feeling strange in an uncomfortable way as he walks around pondering. He goes through dressers to see if there is anything to calm himself down. He then started to shiver as he then covered his body with his arms.

Negi: Groans I can't relax. I can't sleep either.

Negi: Brrrrr, why is it so cold in here? Or is it I'm feeling nervous for some reason? Mmmm... I suppose I should go out and take a stroll. I hope it helps me calm down.

As Negi was going to his backpack, he then found the paper golems Setsuna gave on the table. He picked them up and thought…

Negi: Hmmm, maybe I'll use these substitution stencils Setsuna gave me. Good thing, here.

He picked up the paint brush and was about to write his name on it.

Negi: Now she told me to write my name on it in Japanese in order for it form perfectly. Well, shouldn't be too hard.

He tried to write his name but...

Negi: Ah... oh, I messed up. Hehe, how silly of me but I always lose focus when I try to write with a paper brush. I'm used to a quill pen instead. Hehe...

He said after crumbling up the paper golem and tossing it over his shoulder and landing in the trash bin. He got out another paper stencil and tried again.

Negi: All right, let's try again.

He writes in Kanji but messes up again.

Negi: Oops... Maybe I should try to write in Katakana.

He crumbles it up and gets out another.

Negi: Ah... that doesn't look right.

He messes up again, crumbles it up and throws it over his shoulder and gets out another. He keeps messing up and tosses a couple more.

Negi: Ugh... oh dear, this isn't going well.

Momemts later...

Negi: Phew! There, I got it right. Now then, _**'Substitution Charm, please grant my replacement and take my place for the time being!'**_

The charm levitated from his hand and as it glowed bright, it poofed and his replica emerged from his view but with his eyes in a dotted eye expression.

Replica: Hello, I'm Negi Springfield.

Negi: Ooh, it works! He looks just like me! Astounding! There's no spell like this in Whales. All right, now I can go on patrol with no worry of my absence. Please remain in my room while I'm gone and try to get some sleep until I get back, okay?

Replica: Understood, Master.

Negi: Uhh... Master?

Replica: Yes, Master. That is who my Master is, Master.

Negi: Uhhh... I can live without being called that... Ooh well, it's just for tonight.

Negi grabbed his staff and opened the window to step out. Then he jumped out and the replica waved him bye.

Negi: Well, I'm off! See you later!

But as little did Negi know, in the trash bin, inside flashed brightly as another replica of Negi was coming out. As the first replica was closing the blinds, the trash bin brightened up as magic energy came out and it emerged all of the other replicas that Negi threw away from his mistaken handwriting. In it were all four more and all spoke who they were as the first replica turned his head to see. They appear floating in the air like ghosts except their full bodies are shown, including their shoes but with the same dotted eye expressions.

Replica 2: Whoa...

Replica 3: It appears we have been created.

Replica 4: Yes, we have.

Replica 5: Yup.

Replica 1: Hello, there.

All replicas: Uhhh?

As they all turned their heads to see the first replica in confusion.

Replica 1: I'm Negi Springfield.

Replica 2: Hi, I'm Nugi.

Replica 3: I'm Migi.

Replica 4: I'm Hogi Nupringfield.

Replica 5: And I'm Yagi.

Replica 1: So, you have all been created by our Master as well.

Replica 2: Master?

Replica 3: Is he here?

Replica 4: I don't see him anywhere.

Replica 5: Did he leave us be?

Replica 1: Yup. I've been ordered to stay here and sleep until he returns from his patrol.

Replicas: ...

Replica 2: I have no orders.

Replica 3: Nor I...

Replica 4: Nor I...

Replica 5: Nor I...

Replica 1: Huh... come to think of it, Master didn't specify where to sleep in. And how do I go to sleep anyway?

The replicas float there clueless until they all suddenly sat down in front of the TV while the first lied down on the floor with his face is facing up a few feet away from the bed.

Replica 3: I guess we'll have to wait for Master's orders. Let's watch the telly as we wait for him.

Replica: 5: Okay.

Replica 2: All right.

Replica 4: Yup.

The TV was on pause for a moment until it started up again with Kazumi appearing with a mic.

Kazumi: Hello everyone! The time has ticked and the 'War Of Lips' Challenge is already underway! Reporting live, this is Kazumi Asakura!

The Tv splits into 6 screens showing what is happening. The Narutaki twins on the top left corner are moving out, the top middle is Nitta in the hall standing about and talking to the front male desk, the top right is Kaede and Fei Ku moving about the stairs, bottom left are Makie and Yuna walking down the hall, bottom middle is empty with the stairs there, and bottom right is a map indicating where everyone is at. Three dots are moving in their indicated directions.

Kazumi: As of right now, our contestants are currently on the move as they begin their search for the grand prize! It looks like Teams 1, 3 and 4 are about to engage in combat! I got a pretty good feeling we're about to see some real pillow action here!

We see the group of girls huddled together as they watch the show as well.

Sakurako: This ought to get the ball rolling!

Misa: Go for it, Team Ayaka!

Sakurako: You can do it, Teams 1 and 4!

Konoka: Hey Haruna, have you bet on anyone?

Haruna: Heck, yeah! Team 5 all the way.

Konoka: Me too! After Nodoka told her feelings for Negi, I feel she must deserve Negi's kiss.

Replica 4: Ahh, this is interesting.

Replica 3: I wonder what this could be about.

Replica 2: Who knows...?

Replica 5: Is it fun?

The four replicas were watching the telly as the first replica stayed lying in an unusual position with the same expression.

Replica: ... Is this how I sleep?

Moments later outside, Negi keeps walking outside as he now made it to the bridge. He continues to walk as he looks at the stencils in his hand.

Negi: These Japanese charms sure are amazing. I was able to copy myself out of paper. How do they make these things?

He looks back to wonder of his doppelganger.

Negi: I wonder how my double is doing all by himself... Well I'm sure he's fine. After all, I did tell him to wait for me to return!

After he ran off, we get back to the plot where it still resides inside the very building. The halls are empty and eerie even with the lights on. The cameras on the ceiling are viewing the scene with Makie and Yuna both walking down the hallway. Makie looks determined while Yuna appears psyched. They both walk cautiously and quietly.

Makie: Hey Yuna.

Yuna: Yeah?

Makie: Where do you think Negi is? I heard he supposed to be in the teacher's room where he's sleeping alone.

Yuna: Yeah, he is. But there's no doubt that boogeyman, Nitta is still lurking around these walls somewhere.

Makie: Yeah... he could be anywhere. Maybe he might pop out of the closet and surprise us.

Yuna: Hehehe, yeah.

Makie: Nitta is the boogeyman.

Makie & Yuna: **Giggles**

Makie: Aren't you scared a little?

Yuna: Yeah but that's what's cool about these kinds of adventure games. Plus, Negi's somewhere waiting to be kissed.

Makie: Oooh, I can't wait.

Somewhere else in the hall are Ayaka and Chisame.

Ayaka: Come out, come out wherever you are! You whimsically rascals can't run forever!

Chisame: Seriously Ayaka, you sure you should be yelling like that? What if they hear you?

Ayaka: If I don't bring my A-game, one of those half-witted jezebels is going to try to steal Negi away from me. Ah! Professor! I'm coming for you, darling!

Chisame: Ugh... you're a fruitcake.

Suddenly, Team 3 and 4 encounter each other. A moment of silence…

Makie: Time to throw down, Class Rep!

Ayaka: Bring it on, ribbon girl!

Both clashed each face with their pillow at the same time and both appeared dizzy and groan.

Yuna: This is for Makie you blonde psychopath!

Yuna lashes out to whack Ayaka with her pillow. But Ayaka quickly regained conscience and quickly reacted evading her attack and quickly delivered her own to Yuna from behind.

Yuna: Aaagh!

Ayaka: You will NOT defeat ME so easily!

Kazumi: Holy cow, girls! Ayaka just made Yuna eat some serious pillow! It looks like Team 4 is in over their heads!

The crowd gasps in excitement as they watch.

Haruna: Wow!

Konoka: Ayaka is really showing them who's boss!

Makie charges at Chisame with a pillow.

Makie: While Yuna is busy, I'm going to aim for you Chisame!

But she trips over Chisame sticking her leg out with no care of the game.

Makie: Waaaaaah!

Chisame: I grow tired of this childish game already.

While Ayaka and Yuna continue their pillow bashing by the stairs, footsteps occur descending down the stairs.

Sakurako: Check it out you guys! Here comes Team 1!

Everyone watches as Fei Ku descends down the stairs with three pillows, one on each hand and one in her mouth.

Fei Ku: I see plenty of prey! Make way for an ancient Chinese Tri-Pillow Attack upside your head! Auuuuuuuuuuuuwwwaah!

She leaps in the air and spins around tossing two and kicks the third in three directions hitting Ayaka, Chisame and Yuna.

Kazumi: Whoa! Fei Ku totally creamed the competition! Way to play, Dummy Yellow!

Chisame appeared unconscious as well as Ayaka and Yuna groaning.

Fei Ku: **Snickers** I rock!

Ayaka got up and grabbed her pillow edging for more fight.

Ayaka: Guugh... I'm not... done yet!

Fei Ku: Oh, so you want some more, do you? What do you think? You ready to kick some more tail?

Kaede: You know it.

All charge at Fei Ku and Kaede and it comes to a mess of pillow fighting. It even appears that way on TV as the audience in the rooms watch.

Lingshen: Oh wow, it's turning into a 3-way melee! Teams 1, 3 and 4 are all in one big battle! Even with Fei Ku's martial arts, it almost looks like a no contest!

Ako: Hang in there, Makie!

Konoka: Wow, how crazy!

Haruna: I know, isn't it great?

Back with the brawl…

Ayaka: Ugh! Chisame, I could use your help right about n-ah! SHE LEFT?

Chisame appears to be walking out of the game down the hall.

Chisame: This game's stupid. I'm outta' here. I got better things to do than to be your sidekick to your devotion to a kid teacher, like updating my web page. So I'm leaving it to you.

As she was walking down the hall, a door crept open and the darkness in the room revealed something sinister that Chisame noticed as she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around came face to face with the scary mean face of Professor Nitta.

Chisame: Uwaaah!

Nitta: WHAT are you doing here, Miss Hasegawa?

Going to the crowd in the bedrooms, they just witnessed Chisame's doom.

Natsumi: Aww, she's already been caught by Professor Nitta!

Chizuru: Well that didn't take long.

Natusmi: Poor Chisame.

At the pillow brawl, they were able to hear Chisame's scream.

Makie: **Gasp** That scream.

Yuna: Damn, it's Boogeyman Nitta!

Fei Ku: Uh oh!

Ayaka: Tch! She's already been caught and now she's going to lure him to us! That cowardly traitor!

Fei Ku: Kaede, let's scramble!

Kaede: Okay!

The five of them were retreating as they all ran down the hall. Makie, Yuna and Ayaka were all running down the hall.

Yuna: Oooh, this is bad! This is bad!

Ayaka: Hurry, everyone before he finds us!

Makie: I'm scared, you guys!

Ayaka: Shut up and just go hide!

Fei Ku: Coming through! Make way! Hohohoho!

Yuna: Gyaa!

Ayaka: Hey!

Fei Ku and Kaede leaping over them accidentally stepped and knocked Yuna down on the floor. Makie barely noticed as she was far from Yuna's collapsed spot. She turned and noticed.

Makie: Ah, Yuna!

She was about to go help her but she sees Nitta's shadow getting bigger as he is approaching the corner of the hallway. She whimpers as she suspects it is Nitta and she had a difficult choice to make. Either risk both her and Yuna's exposure to save her or just save herself. She couldn't think fast enough so she decided to save herself and run fast into hiding. Yuna just regained conscience and lifted her head up and lost sight of everyone.

Yuna: Uh, Makie? Guys?

Nitta: I thought I heard noises from around here.

Yuna: Uuuuh!

Nitta: Well Miss Akashi?

Nitta lifted his glasses up a bit to ponder what her reason for being on the second floor is when her room and the others are on the third floor. Obviously he sees no excuse when his orders are nowhere but the bathroom ON the third floor. So why the second floor? Guess you know what that means.

Nitta: That's it! IT'S SQUATTING IN THE LOBBY FOR YOU!

Yuna & Chisame: Aaaaaaauuuuuuuhhhh!

Both their eyes were falling of tears as they are sitting squat down in the lobby now for the rest of the night. Harsh!

Kazumi: It looks like we've lost some of our contestants as they have been captured by Nitta The Boogeyman. With Chisame Hasegawa and Yuna Akashi out of the picture, Teams 3 and 4 have lost half of their power. How will this come to be of those two Teams?

Just as Yuna and Chisame are squatting, Ayaka and Makie hide away to see Yuna and Chisame.

Makie: Sorry, Yuna...

Ayaka: I guess once you're dead from the battlefront, there'll be no one to collect your remains. Such is the way of war I'm afraid, Chisame.

Makie: I feel bad what I've done. I knew I should've helped her.

Ayaka: Save your guilt for later, Dummy Pink. We've got bigger problems to worry about instead of mourning for our fallen comrades. Our powers have been divided by 50% and those hack-skilled athletic freaks of nature are still on the move to Professor Negi's room. At this rate, they'll reach the grand prize and capture his lips for sure.

Makie: Aauuh! Oh nooooo! Anyone but them!

Ayaka: Not gonna' happen! Not on my watch! The only way to prevent that from happening is to agree to a truce for now! We'll split up and find an alternative route that'll lead to Professor Negi's room. Truce?

Makie: All right! Truce! But whichever of us finds Negi first gets to kiss him. No complaints. Agreed?

Ayaka: Agreed.

Makie: Then its truce.

Both nudged their fists together and joined forces.

It looks like Teams 3 and 4 have joined forces. Meanwhile, we take us outside of the building to see Yue and Nodoka on the ledge of the building high up at a dangerous height crawling alongside the ledges.

Nodoka: Umm Yue?

Yue talks with her small flashlight in her mouth while holding the map and crawling.

Yue: Yeah, what is it?

Nodoka: I'm not trying to be critical but if Negi's inside, why are we out here on this ledge?

Yue removed the flashlight and shined the light at the map to explain to her.

Yue: Well according to the map I have, this route is the safest and fastest. If we'd gone in down stairs, then there's no way we would be able to reach Professor Negi's room which is at the farthest of this building without passing through the central hallway.

Nodoka: I see. So going this way lets us avoid running into any other teams.

Yue: And not to mention a run-in with Professor Nitta.

Nodoka: Yes, and this path should easily take us to Negi's room from the back door.

Both continue crawling through until they've reached a window that is reachable on the roof. Yue is already on her feet and helping Nodoka climb down from the ledge but her feet aren't touching the roof.

Yue: I figured we could get there first inside without stepping into any unnecessary violence.

Nodoka was about to let go but one of her hand slipped and she was dangling from the ledge. She freaked and Yue gasped at the danger so she immediately helped her regain balance by grabbing her body and pulling her close to the window. As she let go, she was finally safe and now both are in front of the window.

Nodoka: But I thought that these emergency exits were locked from the inside.

Yue: It's already taken care of. I snuck by here earlier tonight and unlocked it.

Nodoka: Yue, you must be the smartest girl I know. You're amazing.

Yue: You can thank me later, Bookworm. First we have a game to win.

Inside the hall, the door opened and Yue and Nodoka popped their head inside.

Nodoka: It worked.

Yue: Shhh...

Yue looked both left and right. No one seems to be around.

Yue: It looks like we're the first ones here. We better hurry.

Both made their way down the end of the corner hall and turned to find Negi's room.

Yue: Here's your chance, Nodoka. Negi's room is in 304 down there. Now go in there and get your kiss.

Nodoka: ... **Gulp**

Nodoka was facing the hall and turned her head down blushing red and her eyes trembled and her hands cupped together with her index (pointer finger) were to her lip. She took a short breath and thought of her biggest moment yet.

Nodoka: _I can't believe I'm actually about to do this..._

She's about to advance until the ceiling's block was removed and a ladder was thrown out and down.

Fuka: There's no one here. Now's our chance!

Nodoka: Auuh?

Both Nodoka and Yue looked up after they heard and saw Fuka and Fumika climbing down.

Yue: What do you know? The Terror-Twins.

Fumika: Hey, how did you guys get here?

Fuka: No way! Let's get em' Fumika!

Both leaped with their pillows in their two hands about to attack.

Fuka & Fumika: Take this! The fearsome double-trouble ninja technique! The Splitting Body Attack!

Nodoka: Aaauuuuh! Their bodies aren't even splitting!

Both were about to attack Nodoka but Fuka was flown and hit by a throwing pillow at her hard and fast. She flew from the impact of the hit and Fumika saw and was surprised.

Fuka: Ack!

Fumika: Aaaah, Fuka!

Yue: Eyes over me, you two! I shall be your opponent!

Nodoka: Ah!

Fumika: You, okay Fuka?

Fuka: Nevermind me, let's get her Fumika!

Both got up and picked up their pillows and performed a flipping aerial jump over Yue and stood their ground in their battle stance holding their pillows out like they're ready to fight.

Fuka: Well, well, well… So, Yue! I bet you didn't even know we could do that, huh? You think you stand a chance against us?

Fumika: Yeah! Kaede taught us those moves, you know.

Fuka: Waaaah!

Fuka was hit again with another throwing pillow and she collapsed.

Fumika: Ahh! Fuka!

Yue: You better watch it, you little spaz's. I don't care if you're cute and perky, okay? I'll mess you up two at a time.

Nodoka: Ah?

Yue then got out her secret weapon. She unfolds two of her library books and began to summon herself in berserk mode. Both Fuka and Fumika looked at her with fear wondering what she's going to do.

Fumika: Uh oh...

Yue started whacking them both with her books.

Fumika: Fuka, help me! Yue here just got crazy!

Fuka: And I'm pretty sure attacking us with books is against the rules!

The camera on the ceiling is watching as the audiences are too.

Kazumi: What's this? I've heard of hitting the books before but not hitting with them!

Konoka: Haha, she's usually so nice.

All giggle at the thought and continue to watch Yue's brawl against the twins. Nodoka was watching with a sweat on her head and couldn't believe Yue's craziness and strength. Both Fuka and Fumika now whacked Yue on the head with the pillow but it's not holding her back. She turns her head and yells at Nodoka.

Yue: Now, Nodoka! Don't worry about me, I'll hold them back! Hurry up and get that kiss!

Nodoka: Yue... But I...!

Down the hall then appear Team 1, Fei Ku and Kaede who have just found the fight.

Fei Ku: Hmm... Well what do we have here?

Fumika: It's Kaede's team!

Fuka: That's... not good.

Fei Ku: Right! Here I come!

Everyone gasps.

Fumika: She's headed this way!

Yue shoved Nodoka inside the room and slid the door.

Yue: Get IN THERE!

Nodoka: Aaaaaaah!

Nodoka was now inside but she peeked outside with her eye.

Nodoka: Y-Yue...!

Yue slid the door completely shut and prepared for her biggest impact.

Kazumi: Uh oh! Nodoka Miyazaki of Team 5 just stepped into Negi's bedroom! And according to our camera, Negi's still inside. Will little Bookworm take the prize?

The TV with the split screen shows a new camera that was planted outside the building peeking through the window thta is Negi's lab. Nodoka is inside as the camera sees her facing the door.

Nodoka: Yue!

She did not answer as the clashing occurs and yelling. She sees no use reaching to her so she turns her attention to find Negi in the room to claim her prize with Negi. She looked around the room to see that Negi isn't in his bed. Instead, he is lying on the flloor in a position that seemed to trouble her.

Nodoka: Auhh! Professor, what's wrong!

Nodoka rushed over to him who was lying on the floor and she kneeled down to see if he's okay. She rubbed around Negi's body to see if he's fine.

Nodoka: Are you okay? Are you injured?

She kept rubbing him and it turned him with his face facing upward and with his eyes closed. It seems Negi's replica finally figured out how to sleep with his eyes closed. Due to keeping his eyes open and bored has caused him to finally snore so he's sound asleep. Negi groaned lightly as he nudges his head and nezzled to sleep soundly. Nodoka was releived to see.

Nodoka: Ah? Oooh, he's just asleep.

Nodoka looked at his bed and wondered about the strange arrangement.

Nodoka: But... why is he on the floor?

Nodoka wondered why but couldn't so she thought of the best possible solution to help him by dragging his body to his bed.

Nodoka: I better get him settled or he'll catch a cold.

Nodoka lifted him, settled him in, and tucked him in.

Nodoka: There.

She looked at him and smiled at his presence. Nodoka watched him sleep peacefully as she sat there.

Nodoka: _He looks so cute when he's sound asleep._ Mm...

She then looked at his lips and placed her hands down on his bed as she leans forward a bit to take a look at his face. Her face was blushing heavier due to the moment she yearned for.

Nodoka: ... I'm sorry, Negi. I know that you're asleep and I probably shouldn't...

She looks at his lips and blushes more as her heart pounds even harder. She places her hand on it and couldn't wait anymore.

Nodoka: But I... I can't help myself when I'm around you. I'm happy I was able to... tell you how I feel... and I thought that it would be enough for me... but... I just... I just have to do this for you. Please forgive me, Negi. There's just something deep inside that's telling me to kiss you.

Nodoka removed her hand from her heart and placed it on Negi's chest. She breathed in and closed her eyes. Ignoring her tremendous blushing, she wanted to express a lot of love for him. She began to lower her face to Negi's as she keeps her mouth open for the kiss she yearned for so much. It felt like sleeping beauty but in reverse. As her lips got close to Negi's, she hesitated for a moment and felt that something was odd around the atmosphere. She then open her eyes to see.

Nodoka: Uh?

Negi's dotted eyes were open and were not scared but smiling.

Replica 1: Great.

Nodoka: Uhhhh...?

Nodoka's sweat dropped from her head and didn't recognize him at all as well as the other replicas around her who were watching her going for the gusto. They all seemed excited too and finally adapted to the task she wanted to give to Negi.

Replica 2: Do what you want to.

Replica 3: Kiss us right now.

Replica 4: Do what you feel like.

Replica 5: Just show us how.

Nodoka then lost her composure as her eyes turned circly and tilting her head left and right.

Nodoka: Auuuuhuhhhuuuaaahhh...

The fight continued in the hall as Yue was on the floor struggling from Fei Ku's ambush while Fumika was grasping her arms and Fuka trying to attack with her pillow while Kaede was just standing there watching. Just then, they heard Nodoka's scream.

Nodoka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Everyone: Uh?

Yue and Fei Ku rushed to open the door to Negi's room.

Yue: Nodoka!

Fei Ku: What's wrong?

They both saw Nodoka lying on Negi's bed unconscious with circly eyes moaning.

Fei Ku: Ah?

Yue: Nodoka!

Fei Ku then looked up and saw the window open with the curtains blowing from the wind. She rushed over to peek.

Fei Ku: Kaede! I think he escaped through this window!

Fei Ku leaped over and Kaede followed. The Narutaki Twins dashed back down the hallway to find Negi.

Fuka: Come on, let's find him!

Fumika followed and Yue shook Nodoka to get her to come back.

Yue: Come on, Nodoka! You gotta' wake up!

Nodoka: Uuhhh... I had a dream there were 5 Negis.

Yue: What are you talking about?

The audience grew more excited.

Sakurako: Oooh, what just happened? Did they kiss Negi or what?

Misa: It doesn't look like it. They seem to be running out of the room looking for him.

Sakurako: Aww man!

Misa: And it was just getting good.

Kazumi was having fun announcing this and that and Chamo was helping out until he saw something odd that stunned him.

Kazumi: Oh what a bummer! Team 5's contestant Nodoka Miyazaki has managed to enter Negi's bedroom but failed to kiss him! And from the looks of it, Negi isn't to be seen in the room which means he's now roaming about in the premises! And the odds are still in but who will take the kiss!

Chamo: Uhh Kazumi? I think you might want to take a look at this.

Kazumi: What is it?

Chamo: It looks like we got a bit of a tiny problem in our hands.

She and Chamo saw that 5 of the split screens show Negi in each of them. It shocked Kazumi.

Kazumi: H-HUH! What the heck!

Chamo: I hope I'm not imagining this but there appears to be 5 roaming around in the same place!

Meanwhile, we take our sight back to Negi talking with Sayo and having a good time laughing and talking.

Negi: Phew! That was a good walk I had just now. Nothing like a nice little night stroll and patrol around the area.

Negi was walking toward the bridge back to the hotel.

Negi: I'm about ready to retire for tonight and get some rest.

He then looked at it and stopped for a second to realize…

Negi: Ah... _Oh, that's right... What about Nodoka?_

He thought of her and frowned as he looked down and thinks about her. Remembering her confession to him has made him worry and a little scared to face her again.

Negi: _What am I going to do? How can I see her again?_

Negi turned to the hotel again he faced at it to see what is going to happen when Negi returns. Eventually, he'll have to run into Nodoka so what will he do? While he thinks about it, we take ourselves back inside to see the camera still recording the action. It spots Ayaka wondering around the hall and into a large empty room with pillow pads and tables.

Ayaka: Professor Negi! Where are you? Are you in here?

No answer and no sign of him and she ponders.

Ayaka: Huh... I know I heard something about him escaping from his room and that he's somewhere around this building... but where could he be? If I don't hurry then someone else might get to him first!

Negi: Ayakaaaa.

Ayaka: Ah?

She then turned around and saw Negi behind her.

Ayaka: W-Why hello... Professor Springfield.

Negi's face isn't dotted eyes anymore as it is the same look as the real Negi. He smiles with his eyes closed and chuckles. Make as well is wondering the halls but is now trying to lure Negi out with a big green lolipop treat. She also knows of Negi's escape so she tends to be more luring.

Makie: Here, Negi Negi Negi. I got candy! Hmmm... Maybe little boys like chocolate more than sweet delicious candy.

She takes a licking of the candy and a bite.

Makie: Mmm, he can have a sweet tooth. Besides, it tastes really good.

Negi: Makieeee.

Makie: Ah?

Makie took the candy from her mouth and turned to see Negi behind her.

Negi: Fei Kuuuuu.

Fei Ku & Kaede: Uh?

Fei Ku as well turned to see Negi behind them.

Negi: Fumikaaaaa.

Fuka & Fumika: Huh?

Then inside Negi's room, Yue laid Nodoka in Negi's bed.

Yue: Stay here and rest, okay? I'll see what I can do.

She gets up and starts walking to the door. She opens it and right away, she sees Negi right in front of her.

Yue: Ah...? Professor?

Negi: Hey Yue. How's it going?

Yue: I was just about to go look for you! I need a favor.

Negi: Actually Yue... I have to tell you something.

Yue: Huh?

Negi looked down with a light blush.

Negi: I uhh... I know what I am about to say is completely out of the blue... But I've given the matter a lot of thought, Yue and I was wondering if I could um...

Yue: *Blushes* Mmmmm!

Yue suddenly blushed very much as if she was about to hear something completely unexpected from Negi.

Negi: ... Kiss you.

Yue: Wh-wh... Wha...? P-Pro... fessor?

Negi: Well? Would you... like to kiss me?

Ayaka: Wh-why... well y-yes but only if you want me to...

Makie: Did you say... kiss you?

Fei Ku: Wooooooow, pinch me!

Fuka & Fumika: Aaaauuhuhhhhuhhhaaaahhhhh...!

Yue: I uh... w-well... the thing is... I don't know what to say!

That is everyone's response at the same time as Negi found Ayaka who was blushing with delight accepting Negi's proposal, Makie's blushing face with innocent excitement, Fei Ku's blushing face with dotted eyes as if she couldn't believe what happened, Fuka and Fumika both quivering, and Yue who was blushing the most with the most unexpected request from her child teacher and became completely speechless. Meanwhile out in the bath house…

Asuna: Hmm?

Setsuna: What's wrong?

Asuna: I'm not sure but I feel something weird in the air like something's going on inside?

Setsuna: ... You're right. And I don't feel any ominous aura or anything.

Asuna: Hmm... Probably just my imagination..._ Was Negi right about earlier?_

**The plot twists as we have 5 encounters of the same grand prize who just found 5 girls at the same time! Stay tuned!**

Our attention turns to the TV again with the 6 splitted screens showing 5 Negi's in front of every Team member. Kazumi obviously looks surprised and shocked.

Kazumi: What the heck is going on in there! Are you guys seeing the same thing I'm seeing? 5 Negis asking 5 different girls for kisses!

The crowd grows confused yet excited.

Konoka: Uuuuuuuumm... what's going on?

Haruna: I don't know... but it looks so cool!

Ako: Wow, how awesome! I wonder which one is the real Negi!

Akira: No way, it can't be... Are they real?

Mana: ...

Sakurako: Wow, incredible plot twist! Now I'm really getting excited!

Misa: I'll say! That Kazumi sure knows how to put on a show!

Both Kazumi and Chamo are in a panic as they freak out about the situation.

Kazumi: This is crazy, Chamo! Just who the heck are those 5?

Chamo: You got me! Negi just turned into 5 different people! This is bad! What'll we do?

Kazumi: You're a magic spirit or whatever! DO SOMETHING!

Returning to the situation, Yue is still frozen by Negi's request, still blushing bright red and she stammers. Negi approaches Yue.

Negi: What do you think, Yue? May I kiss you?

Yue: N-no I uh... I don't think so! Uuaaaah! Ugh!

Yue steps back to avoid him and she trips over on Nodoka's bed and falls back. Negi kneels down on her.

Negi: But Yue, please...

Yue: Uhheh...! No, Negi! You're supposed to want to kiss Nodoka!

Negi: I don't want to kiss Nodoka. I want you.

Yue: But she likes you! I can't do that to her! Aghughh!

Yue's eyes were closed as Negi moves in closer on Yue. She opens to see Nodoka lying in bed. She turns her eyes on Negi upset.

Yue: Grrr... I've misjudged you, Negi! I mean first you came to our school to teach, then Nodoka came and told you how she felt, then all of a sudden you come at me after she confessed to you? Tell me this isn't true!

Negi: I'm sorry, Yue. But it is. It's all because... I really want to kiss you.

Yue: Uuuuh...!

Moving to Ayaka's situation, she becomes dazzled.

Ayaka: ... It's a dream come true!

Negi: I love you, Ayaka.

Ayaka: And I love you... my dear little Negi.

Negi: No, I'm Nugi.

Ayaka: ... My dear little Nugi...

Negi... er, I mean Nugi, places his palm on her cheek.

Nugi: Now kiss me.

Ayaka then lets out her excitement as Nugi's eyes turn dotted to see her behavior.

Ayaka: Aaaaaagh, I can't believe this is really happening! I mean I assumed it would happen eventually but I just didn't expect it to happen so soon!

She then starts patting her face with makeup.

Ayaka: Just a sec. Okay, two seconds! Aagh, I mean I can't very well have a perfect first kiss with an oily complexion now can I? Oh wait, I know! Let's do it in front of the camera! Oh, I just got to show this to the audience! But first, let me finish putting on my good face. Can you wait just 3 more seconds? Who would've thought someone like Negi would be the one to make the first move? Ooh, I am just so completely and utterly... happy!

As Nugi or whatever, Replica 3 watched Ayaka set up a camera on a stand and put on some more of her makeup, we take a look at Makie's.

Negi: Well Makie? Mmph!

Makie shoved his face with her pillow out of embarassment with her palm on her blushing cheek.

Makie: Nu uh. Not so fast you big flirt!

Makie then grabbed him and started stretching his cheek while hearts appear over Makie's head.

Makie: Cuz' after all, we are just a couple of kids you know. I would need some kind of commitment from you before I went to first base.

Taking our next situation to Fei Ku is where another Negi replica has been kicked in the face against the wall.

Negi: Fe... Fei Ku, that... hurts.

Fei Ku: Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd be this embarrassed! Maybe it's because I'm not ready yet!

And then to the Narutaki Twins, Negi appears confused as he sees both Fuka and Fumika fighting over him.

Negi: Uh what are you two doing?

Fuka: It's not fair! Why does he want to kiss you instead of me?

Fumika: Stop it, Fuka! I can't help it if I'm cuter!

Kazumi now gets riled up and excited.

Kazumi: It's heating up! It's all gone insane! I'm still not sure what's going on but it's a heck of a show! All the odds in the players are accounted for except for Yue and Nodoka cuz' I can't tell what's happening from the camera angle. I could be wrong but I bet there's some chemistry going on in Negi's bedroom!

Negi is still on top of Yue who just fell on Nodoka's bed who is still asleep. The moment is getting intense for Yue as Negi closes to Yue's face with a stern look.

Negi: Just kiss me, Yue...

Yue keeps blushing heavily and her eyes trembling.

Yue: _This cannot be happening. There's just no way Negi could have feelings for me! Why would he scream something like this on me all of a sudden? It's not natural! Sure I kind of had a minor crush on the guy when he first got here but I never told anyone this! Not even Nodoka! And once I found out she liked him I just let it go. So it's not like I was sending him signals or anything. And he definitely didn't express any interest in me. You'd think if he was so head-over-heels, he would've let me know earlier instead of drooling all over the popular girls. And compared to everyone else, there's nothing even slightly attractive about me! So why the sudden interest in me? Is it because we're the same height? Or is this an act? I mean, would Negi really just make a move on me and right after Nodoka's confession! No! That's just not right at all! He wouldn't be so cruel just to hurt a girl like that! Or wait... What if Kazumi put him up to this? Maybe it's all a sick joke!_

Negi closes in on her lips and Yue places her hand on Negi's shoulder to push him away.

Yue: Uuuugh! Aghegh!

She struggled to push him away but Negi quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her head close to his face.

Yue: _And why is he being so aggressive? 10-year old boys don't act this way! It's like someone else has taken him over! Like one of those pathetic high school guys. Negi, if you're in there, please... stooooop._

Negi pulls Yue closer in for her lips to meet his. As much as Yue tends to resist, her eyes become watery as a tear rolls down her cheek. Her eyes turn to her sleeping friend.

Yue: _Nodoka... ..._

Suddenly, her eyes widen a bit as she saw something.

Yue: _Uh?_

A moment of silence as she turned to the TV and saw the 6 splitting screens showing 4 other Negis with the 4 other comtestants.

Yue: _What? 4 Negis?_

Her eyes tremble a lot than she expected. Her eyes then turn to Negi on top of her.

Yue: _And this one...?_

Yue struggled as she used all her strength to get him off of her.

Yue: Uuuughhh...! Ugh!

After she pushed him back, she then points at him.

Yue: Imposter! Just who are you anyway!

Yue looked down and saw that the fake Negi's stretchy arms still grabbing Yue.

Yue: Uh? Whaaa!

Replica 1: Hello, I'm Negi.

Yue: What the hell is going on here! ?

Just then, Nodoka started rubbing her eyes and she was starting to wake up.

Nodoka: Uhhhh, Yue? What's all the noise? Huh?

She woke up and freaked out right away from the view.

Nodoka: WAAAAAHH? Y-Y-Y-Yue?

Yue: Nodoka!

Replica 1: Ah, you're awake.

Replica 1 leaped toward Nodoka.

Replica 1: Show me how to kiss you!

Nodoka: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Yue immediately whacked the fake Negi on the head hard and sent him flying down on the floor. His head was smoking as he lay motionless with the same dotted expression. Yue and Nodoka stood by as they watched him.

Nodoka: Aaaauhh! Yue! You... You killed him!

Yue: it's all right, Nodoka! This Negi happens to be an imposter!

Yue leers at his collapsed body angrily.

Yue: _That's what you get for playing with a girl's heart!_

The fake Negi just then gave a peace sign while unconscious.

Replica 1: My name was Negi.

His body suddenly flashed brightly and then exploded into smoke. The impact blew strong wind and smoke on Yue and Nodoka and the book.

Nodoka: Hyaah!

Yue: Uuh!

The clouds spread out until it dissipated.

Nodoka: **Cough cough**

Yue: Uh? I knew it! He was a fake! But how?

Nodoka: Ah? What's that?

A piece of paper shaped like a man floated down on the ground. She walked up and picked up the paper to examine it. It had Negi's name on it in Japanese.

Yue: Paper shaped? I recall seeing something like this in a book somewhere! I believe it's called a substitution charm.

Nodoka: Substitution? Wh... what does this mean?

Yue: Never mind. We have to go. Come on!

Nodoka: Ah, Yue! Wait for me!

Both Yue and Nodoka ran out of the room and we go back with Ayaka all ready for her big moment. She has her makeup on and she did her hair in a ponytail. However, the fake Negi is looking elsewhere as he sensed something.

Ayaka: I'm all done! Are you ready for our big moment? ... Professor Springfield?

Negi: It appears I am needed elsewhere.

Ayaka: Huh?

The fake Negi took off in a hurry.

Ayaka: Ah! Professor, w-wait! What's wrong?

The other fake Negi's are also taking off.

Makie: Aah, Negi! Where're you going!

Fei Ku: Negi! Wait for me!

Fuka: Hey, he's getting away!

Fumika: Negi, wait up!

All were running after the fake Negis and we are taken to the lobby where Chisame and Yuna turned their attention to the oncoming crowd. Each of the teams made their way down the lobby, Ayaka, Fei Ku and Kaede, Makie, The Narutaki Twins, and Yue and Nodoka, only to come face to face with each other AND 4 of the fake Negis in the center. All become surprised and shocked, even Yuna and Chisame.

Fuka & Fumika: Aahhh? 4 Negis?

Ayaka: Aah! Wow, It's full of Springfields!

Yue: Carefull, everyone! They're most likely fakes organized by Kazumi!

Kazumi: Oh what a mess here, folks! What a mess! It seems all of the Negis have assembled in the lobby! I wonder what's going to happen! Who will claim the real Negi's lips?

Chamo: Aagh, this is bad Kazumi! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD!

Makie: Okay so one of these is the real Negi? And the rest are fakes?

Fei Ku: All right, it's not like we'll find out standing around! Let's kiss one and see who's real!

Kaede: You read my mind.

Fei Ku and Kaede leaped ahead to catch one of the Negis.

Yue: Ah! Fei Ku!

They were closing in on one of the Negis as Kaede grabbed one and placed him in front of Fei Ku to kiss.

Kaede: Here!

Fei Ku: MmmmmMM!

Fei Ku closed her eyes and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Replica 3: My duties have been fulfilled. By the way, my name was Migi.

**KABOOM!**

The fake Negi exploded in a puff of smoke around the other teams.

Makie: Kyaaah!

Ayaka: Whooooah! So they explode if you kiss the wrong one? Kind of violent, don't you think, Kazumi?

The smoke dissipated and both Fai Ku and Kaede became dizzy from the explosion as the paper shape figure floated down on Fei Ku's forhead.

Nitta: Hey! What's going? What's all this smoke doing here? **Cough cough**

Yuna: This is bad! Nitta has returned!

Nitta: I know I heard something-

Just as he was coming through the smoke, 3 of the fake Negis jumped over on Nitta with the same dotted expression.

Replica 5: Kiss me!

Replica 4: Show me how to kiss!

Replica 2: Kisssssss!

Nitta: What the! Aaaaaagh!

The three Negi's toppled over Nitta and he fell over unconscious. The fakes ran off.

Fumika: They're getting away!

Fuka: After them!

The twins, Ayaka and Makie were running to catch one of them.

Yuna: Win this one for me, Makie!

Nodoka and Yue kneeled before Nitta who's on the floor groaning.

Nodoka: Whaaaaa, Pr-Professor Nitta is...?

Yue: He'll be okay. I'm sure he just needs to rest for a while and walk it off.

She says as she put a pillow under his unconscious dizzy head. Meanwhile, the crowd goes even more excited.

Sakurako: Oooh, that's gotta' hurt for Nitta!

Madoka: Eh, sucks for him.

Misa: Who cares about him! Somebody just kiss Negi! Come on already!

The TV shows 3 Negis splitting up 3 ways and 3 of the teams split up to catch one of them.

Makie: I'm gonna' get you, Negi!

She says as she runs after him and gets out her ribbon. She's gaining up on him but then she swings her ribbon forward and manages to catch him. Makie laughs at excitement as she finally caught him. She then reels him in as she tosses him in the air and releases him. He spins heavily in the air like a top and lands on Makie's arms.

Makie: Haha! Got you! Oooh, you're so light.

Negi: Uhh...!

Makie then places her palms on his cheek as she holds him in her arms.

Makie: All right, here we gooooo. Mmm...

Makie kisses his cheek and immediately down the other hall where Fuka and Fumika are chasing another Negi, the end of the corner hall exposes smoke due to the explosion of the fake Negi Makie kissed as she screamed from the impact.

Fumika: Waah! Makie kissed a fake one too!

Fuka: Then let's see if he's our Negi!

Negi speeds up on the running.

Fumika: He's getting away!

Fuka: Quick! Grab my arms.

Fumika grabbed Fuka's arms.

Fuka: Now throw me!

Fumika: Okay!

Fumika spinned around very hard holding Fuka and with good accuracy, she let go and tossed Fuka very far directly at Negi and she landed on him and skidded across the hall.

Fuka: I got him, Fumika!

Fumika caught up and both grabbed a hold of him on both sides. Both then placed a kiss on Negi's cheeks. Then the TV shows that it too exploded and sent both the twins screaming flying like a flung disarray rocket.

Natsumi: No way!

Ayaka then runs and becomes excited.

Ayaka: Those other three were fakes, huh? Then that means... the last one must be...

Nodoka: Oh no! Ayaka is going to get the last Professor Negi!

Yue: It's okay! The last one must also be a...

Ayaka ran up to the confused Negi looking for a way to run but was caught by Ayaka from behind.

Ayaka: I've got you, little one!

Negi: Ah!

Ayaka quickly examined his face to see if he's real.

Ayaka: _Those round eyes, that gorgeous hair, his cute little mouth! There's no mistaken it! This IS the real Professor Negi at last!_

Ayaka closes in on Negi's face.

Ayaka: Please excuse me, Professor Negi... Mmmmmmmm...

Ayaka closed her lips to Negi's lips and kissed him... and...

**KABOOM!**

Replica 4: My name was Hogi Nupringfield!

Ayaka: Kyaaaaah!

The explosion results in a big smoke as Ayaka then fell on her head unconscious and messed up on her makeup.

Ayaka: No way... that's... impossible...

A paper shape floated down on her face. The audience gasped tremendously from outside the hotel building. Kazumi is then scared as she packs up her meal tickets from the bets everyone took into her bag ready to jet.

Kazumi: Oh my! Um... it seems that all of the Negis were fakes then! I'm not sure how to explain this! Does this mean... the fares of the betting pools are on me?

Misa: No way! That can't be?

Madoka: So does that mean the real Negi isn't around?

Sakurako: No way! The show was rigged! I want a refund!

Kazumi: What'll we do, Chamo?

Chamo: Only wise thing left to do! Grab as much as you can and let's skedaddle!

Chamo jet out and Kazumi jetted out holding her big bag of meal tickets stuffed inside. Meanwhile, Yue was running with Nodoka.

Nodoka: I don't understand, Yue! Where is Negi?

Yue: I figured that Negi would never have agreed to be part of this stupid game in the first place, even if Kazumi bribed him! Which means that the REAL Negi must be around someplace else!

Nodoka: Ah?

Yue: _And even if he was, I would've knocked some sense into that... that imposter! I would've informed Nodoka about it, but that would be the last thing I would want to do!_

Yue and Nodoka reached another end of the hallway to see where to start looking until Yue and Nodoka actually spotted him walking toward the building.

Yue: Ah, look! There he is!

Nodoka: W-where was he?

Negi then began to walk down the stairs at the same place where Kazumi saw his magic.

Negi: Hmmmh... I can't just leave her alone like this...

Negi thought hard and decided the best thing to do is to reply to her anyway. His face turned serious now and then determined.

Negi: No... I shouldn't. Since she worked up the nerve to tell me, I can't just string her along. I should be honest with her about my feelings too...

He thought about it and decided.

Negi: All right! I'll tell her! I'll give her my reply as soon as I see her! Besides, it's the right thing to do as a proper gentleman!

He then makes his way up in the lobby.

Negi: Hello? Is anyone here?

Yue and Nodoka made their way down to where Negi is and found him.

Yue: There he is. Go on.

Nodoka: Ah...

Yue gave Nodoka a little push to set them two up. Negi halted as he saw Nodoka.

Negi: Oh...

Nodoka: Ahh...

Both were blushing in meeting face to face at last.

Negi: Um... Hi, Nodoka.

Nodoka: ... H-hello, Professor...

Both were silent for a moment and then down the hall were Kazumi and Chamo making a break for it until Chamo saw Negi.

Chamo: Ah? Hey look! It's the real Negi! That's him for sure!

Kazumi: What?

The camera also sees the shot of Negi and Nodoka and the audience was watching with anxiety.

Cheerleader Trio: Oooh!

Then came Asuna and Setsuna who just spotted Negi with Nodoka.

Asuna: Huh?

Setsuna: Hm?

Both stayed behind the wall as Asuna pushed Setsuna back to prevent her from going further so they could watch. Both Negi and Nodoka stood silent for a moment. Then Negi spoke…

Negi: Um... Look Nodoka... About what you said earlier today...

Nodoka: Aahhaahhh...

Nodoka's eyes tremble and stammers in fear of a rejection.

Negi: Y-You and I are... uh...

Nodoka: Ahh, No, It's okay! Really! I... I'm sorry I even brought it up. Please! I didn't mean to cause any burdens on you.

Negi: No... it's all right. I just... ... Mmmh... I'm sorry, Nodoka. To love someone... I don't really understand it at all.

Nodoka: Uh?

Negi turned his head a bit on the side blushing a bit.

Negi: I kept thinking about it ever since. I keep turning it over in my head... and it's honestly one of the toughest decisions I ever have to make.

Nodoka's eyes trembled and then starts feeling bad about putting him in so much stress. She tilts her head down and feeling guilty.

Nodoka: Look Negi... why we don't we just... you know... forget it... *eyes closed* I'm sorry.

Negi: Well... Well no actually... I can't forget it at all. I don't know what being in love with someone is all about.

Nodoka: ... Really? You don't?

Negi: Why no. I really don't, you see. I have yet to experience all that until I'm not 10 years old anymore.

Nodoka: ...

Negi: What I do know is that I really like you a lot. I really do.

Nodoka: Ah...

Negi: Hmm...

Nodoka smiles and blushes with her eyes trembling and Negi smiles back with light blush. Then he tilts his head down a littlle.

Negi: But... I like everyone in my class. I like Asuna, Konoka and Ayaka, even the Dummy Force! Each girl has their own unique gifts and personality. And all of them are equally special in my eyes. Especially you, Nodoka. You're very sweet. Kind and gentle... just like my sister Nekane. And even Asuna who bears so much resemblance to her... which is why she reminds me of her... And you... You have her warm spirit of kindness.

Nodoka keeps blushing and her eyes tremble for being known special to Negi like Asuna is.

Asuna: ...

Setsuna: ...

Kazumi: ...

Chamo: ...

Audience: ...

Yue: ...

Nodoka: ... Professor Negi...

Negi: ... You're great. And a very nice person. After all, I am your teacher at the end of the day. Hehe...

Nodoka: ... Hmmmh...

Negi: ... That's why... I can't give you a real answer yet... and it wouldn't be right.

Nodoka: ... I understand...

Everyone was silent for the moment as Negi tries to figure what to say next to finish the conversation.

Negi: ... So uh... ... I know what we can do.

Nodoka: Huh?

Negi: Let's umm... How should I put it... What do you say we start off... as friends?

Nodoka: ... Ah...?

At such a friendly request from the man she loves, her hair bang fell forward in front of her eyes while she remains speechless. She then came to the decision as she brushes it over and smiles happily with her eyes closed and responds.

Nodoka: Sure.

Both Negi and Nodoka smile at each other and giggled lightly with their eyes closed. Both have come to terms as close friends first before anything steps up to relationships between the two of them and they were okay with that. Both Everyone in the hall smiles and even the audience who got a little teary.

Konoka: Woooow...

Haruna: Nodoka? Good job.

Sakurako: That was so touching! I was so moved by it!

Misa: I know! Dramas can be so scary! **Sniff**

Madoka: **Sniff** Anyone got a tissue?

Yuna: Any idea what they're saying? I can't hear a word.

Chisame: Nope.

Setsuna: That was so beautifully put.

Asuna: Mhmm, it sure was.

Kazumi was wiping her teary eyes and Chamo blew his nose.

Chamo: That was the most emotional thing I have ever seen!

Yue: _Yup, there's no doubt he's the real Professor Negi all right. That even sounds like him._

She says as she gets out her juice box. Negi was ready to get back to bed.

Negi: Well it's late. What do you say we head back to our rooms?

Nodoka: Y-Yeah.

Negi: Would you... like me to walk you to your room?

He requests as he is offering his hand to her. Nodoka gasped lightly with a blush and then smiled happily at him. Instead of it being a kiss, he's asking an escort as a friend's first favor.

Nodoka: Ah... *Smile* Sure, I'd like that.

Negi: Hmm...

Nodoka raises her hand up and was about to walk up to him and accept his request. Yue was standing between her and Negi. As she was sipping her juice box looking at both Nodoka and Negi, she remained quiet with her eyes closed. Then

Yue: ...

she initially extended her leg out in front of Nodoka's legs and tripped her to fall towards Negi.

Nodoka: Aahhuuhh?

Nodoka was falling onto Negi's arms. As he tried to grab her from falling and Nodoka grasping on his shoulders, the weight on her became too much for him as she pressed closer to him and as well conveniently Nodoka's lips capturing Negi's by accident.

Negi & Nodoka: MmmH!

The audience: **GASP**

Asuna & Setsuna: **Gasp**

Kazumi: They've kissed! Chamo!

Chamo: Yes! They did it! Haha! PACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chamo raised his arms up and screamed the word out loud as he summoned the giant magic circle her drew around the building. Outside the hotel, the big circle flashed bright as the sun all around and began to close in on the center of the hotel where Nodoka and Negi are standing. The circle vanished and Nodoka released the kiss fast.

Nodoka: Bwaaaah! Ah, I-I I'm-I'm sorry, Professor!

Negi: No no! I-I'm sorry too, Nodoka!

The audience grew silent until outside the hotel…

Sakurako: She kissed him! NODOKA IS THE WINNER!

**CHEER!**

Madoka: Who bet on her?

Misa: Aw man, what a loss!

Yue was smiling for her winner.

Yue: _Good for you, Nodoka. Well done._

Chamo: Oh yeah! WAHOOOOO! We managed to get ourselves a Nodoka Pactio Card! Do we rock or what!

Kazumi: Yeah and look! We were able to get six more from the fake ones too!

Chamo: I'll admit it wasn't the result I was hoping for but it's good enough for me!

Kazumi: Looks to me it was all worth it after all. Now let's stash them all and let's split. Ooof! Ah? Aahahhh?

As Kazumi was opening the door to make her escape with the goods, she bumped into... DUH DUH DUHHHHH! BOOGEYMAN NITTA!

Nitta: So you were the ring leader behind all this, huh?

Kazumi: Oh... crap...

Nitta: THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU ARE SQUATTING UNTIL SUNRISE! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, NEGI SPRINGFIELD! GET IN THERE NOW!

The scream echoed out of the building while it is still pass midnight and everyone will be feeling numbness for hours. But to most people, it was worth the night. From right to left were Kaede, Ayaka, Negi with Chamo, Nodoka, Fumika, and Chisame. From right to left in the back row were Fei Ku, Makie, Yuna, Yue, Fuka, and Kazumi.

Asuna: A jeez! Just what was Negi and everyone doing to end up in trouble?

Setsuna: I wonder... I suppose the stencils I lend Negi weren't helpful. Guess it still needs some work.

She says as she holds up the stencils and looks at them.

Fei Ku: Hehe, that was so much fun, Kaede!

Kaede: It sure was.

Ayaka: Oooh... _Although I feel so stiff, I'm able to sit next to my beloved Professor Negi through the rest of the night!_

Yuna: I can't feel my legs!

Makie: Are your legs feeling okay, Negi?

Negi: Oooh, why does it have to be me too?

Nodoka: Mmmmmm... _We've... We've KISSED!_

Yue: _I seriously have a lot to reflect on this night._

Fumika: Wahaaaa! I knew we'd end up squatting in the lobby!

Fuka: Cheer up, Fumika. At least we're together in a group.

Chisame: This was such a bad idea ALL ALONG! Thanks a lot, Kazumi!

Kazumi: Ehehe, at least I got to make some profit out of it. It was still totally worth it.

Chamo: You know it!

Nitta: SHUT UP AND KEEP SQUATTING, MAGGOTS!

Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Nitta: SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

The night ends with the camera rising over the hotel at the stars and moonlight night.

**Yup, it's going to be a long night of numb and pain! Other than that, who had fun? Want some more? Keep waiting!**


	25. What Goes Around Never Ends

**What Goes Around Is Never Ending**

Its day 3 and it is 8:30 pm; the sun is shining and the birds are flocking and chirping. And the first thing that happens is the crowd chattering in excitement. What could it be about? As we zoom in a little bit to close in on the building, Nodoka appears surrounded by half the class talking about the grand prize she won. Everyone gathers around her to see the pactio card she won in the contest. Nodoka appears happy with it and everyone appears jealous but not mad about it… maybe Ayaka a little more jealous but not mad.

Yuna: So that's the grand prize you won, huh? Not bad.

Sakurako: Way to go, Bookworm.

Ako: Congratulations.

Makie: Ah, it's so cute!

Fuka: I want to see it!

Fumika: Can we see it, pretty please?

Yuna: Yeah, let me see too.

Nodoka holds out the card to show everyone as we take a good look at it too. It has Nodoka's picture on it with her name spelled 'Nodoca' and her self-character appears surrounded by hovering books while one in front of her and her right hand is out making the pages turn itself.

Yuna: Oh, wow! It has Nodoka's picture on it!

Ako: Ah, that's so cool! I want one too!

Fumika: Me too!

Fuka: And me three!

Makie: You're so lucky, Nodoka!

Everyone appears to be talking left and right around Nodoka and she becomes flattered by the praising.

Fei Ku: I'm glad Kazumi put that game up last night. It was so much fun!

Fuka: Yeah, it sure was!

Fei Ku: We should do it again sometime!

Chisame: _I am NOT going through that again! My feet still hurt since 4 hours ago. Ouch…_

Fumika: How about just a good ol' ordinary pillow fight?

Fei Ku: That sounds good to me too!

Konoka: Nodoka, you won one of those cards? That's so cool!

Nodoka: Hehe, yeah.

Konoka: Can I hold it for a little bit?

Nodoka: Sure.

Nodoka lets Konoka see it and she gets fascinated by it.

Konoka: Awwwwhhhhh, how cute! So you do get a card when you kiss Negi, huh? I knew I should've participated too!

Yue: Konoka… You only say that because of your obsessions with fortune cards and collectable items.

Konoka's eyes turn like waterfalls while her fingers poke together after she hands the card back to Nodoka.

Konoka: Ooooh you're right, Yue. I guess Nodoka deserves it more than I do. She's the one who confessed after all. Looks like I'll just have to bear with it…

Nodoka: It's not that kind of confession…

Konoka: **Groans** But you are the winner after all. I sympathize for you…

Yue: Hmph…

Shizuna walks by as she claps her hand hard to get everyone's attention.

Shizuna: Okay, everyone! I know today is the day you're expecting the most out of this trip since it is Individual Free Activity Day!

Everyone cheers for it.

Shizuna: Settle down, everyone! We're going to get started real soon. Since today is also casual clothing, you are allowed to wear anything you like. Once you've finished eating, you can go back to your rooms and get changed so we can start leaving. And I hope you have a great day, today!

Everyone agrees and starts to get up and head to their rooms. Nodoka was about to leave before she is stopped by a familiar voice.

Ayaka: Nodoka!

Nodoka: Agh! *Turns her head* Ah?

Ayaka: I must commend you; You did very well last night, Miss Miyazaki. I didn't expect you to come this close to Negi as far as you letting your fear of men get to you. But you stood up for yourself and you won. *Bows to her* You have my humblest respect.

Makie: Yeah! Congratulations!

Nodoka: Ah well th-thank you…

Ayaka then takes her immediate stance as she extends her arm out.

Ayaka: But DON'T think this means you'll win him over without a fight! Because from this day forward, I acknowledge you as my 'Rival In Love!'

Makie: That goes for me too!

Nodoka: Augh…! W-well I uh… auuuughh…!

Nodoka stammers before she walks away fast.

Makie: You better watch your back, Bookworm! Because I won't lose to you either!

Ayaka: Same here, Dummy Pink.

Makie: But I thought we agreed to a truce.

Ayaka: That deal was over long ago. After our defeat, it is now every rival for herself.

Makie: Fine! Then you just better be ready with plenty of tissues to cry your heart out when I claim Negi's lips next time!

Ayaka: Guess we'll see what happens then, won't we?

Makie: Yeah, we'll just see.

They turn to see Nodoka still walking away.

Ayaka: And the same goes for the lucky winner. I wonder how well she'll do next time.

Nodoka was panting as she runs away from the two rivals and goes into hiding against a wall with her card.

Nodoka: **Pant** Heh heh heh… **Giggles**

She giggles hard in excitement as her face turns red and she holds the card close to her lips.

Nodoka: Hehehehehehhe… I can't believe I won! Hehehe! I'm going to take very good care of my card… *Presses the card to her mouth* It's proof of my very first… ki-i-i… kiss with Negi. **Giggles hard** Ooh, I'm so happy! Hehehehehe…

She takes it out of her mouth and looks at her picture with passion.

Nodoka: Hmmmm… Professor Negi…

She smiles with her eyes closed and puts the card close to her heart before she starts walking down the hall. She continues walking happily while humming to her peaceful tune until she heard a voice coming close by.

Asuna: *Sarcastic* Way to go, kiddo.

Nodoka: Huh?

She looks ahead and sees Asuna with Setsuna, Kazumi and Negi. She gets by the wall with her hand on it and the other holding her card as she closes in to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Asuna: Geez, Negi!

Negi: What?

She wields the other cards that happen to be the 5 duds from last night, including Asuna's, and a proper card from Nodoka.

Asuna: And just what are we going to do with all these, huh! How are you going to take responsibility for all these pactio cards you created!

Negi: Wha, ME! B-But Asuna, I didn't… *Stammers*

Chamo: Aw come on, Asuna! We got Negi a new partner! Lighten up a bit, will ya?

Kazumi: Yeah I mean what harm was there in doing a little fun event like that, huh? And making a bit of profit on the side?

Asuna: Kazumi! You and that pervy ferret stay out of this!

Kazumi: *Sweat drop* Heh, kay…

Chamo: Hey! I ain't a-

Asuna: I don't care, just zip it rat!

Chamo: Aye!

Asuna: *Folds her arms* I just can't agree with Nodoka getting involved in something so complicated! She's just a normal girl who has no idea what she's getting herself into. She'll not only end up getting in our way but possibly getting hurt.

Setsuna: I may have to agree with Asuna. It doesn't seem fair for her to be lead into the middle of our affairs without knowing our situation first.

Asuna: And we can't do anything about those gift cards that were handed out, but you shouldn't even bother with the master cards too.

Setsuna: It would also help to conceal your identity as a wizard.

During the conversation, Nodoka peeks her head out the wall to eavesdrop.

Nodoka: _Are they talking about me?_

Negi: But Asuna, you're a normal person too.

Asuna: Excuse me? *Pokes his forehead* Who saved your butt after a dozen times before becoming your meal's next victim?

Negi: Uhh…

Asuna: After all we've been through, how can you say I'm just a normal girl with no special powers?

Negi: I uh… I guess you're right. I suppose we should keep this all a secret from Nodoka. It's probably for the best.

Chamo: Man, what a waste! That was such a good card you made. And it looked powerful too. *Takes out Asuna's pactio card* Ah well, at least we'll always have this one. I'll give you a copy for yourself so you can use it too, Asuna.

Asuna: What, are you kidding me? I don't want that thing! The weapon I got was just a measly fan. How come it didn't turn into a sword like last time?

Chamo: It's probably because you're still a novice fighter. You still got a long way to go before you can reach the level to turn it into a stronger weapon.

Asuna: Seriously? Oh man! *Takes the card*

Chamo: It's still a strong weapon, Asuna! You saw what it can do! It really does come in handy and you're going to need it a lot more than you think!

Asuna: All right, you win.

Nodoka continues eavesdropping as she notice that Asuna has a pactio card as well.

Nodoka: _Asuna has a card too? I guess I'm not the only one… _Uh? _And is that little ermine talking?_

Chamo: Anyway, you remember how to bring it out, do ya?

Asuna: Uhh refresh my memory, will you? I'm drawing a blank.

Chamo: Okay to bring it out, hold it out and say 'adeat!' To turn it back to normal, you say 'abeat!' And like I said, you have the ability to invoke it anytime you want, even when Negi isn't around. So why don't you give it a try right now?

Asuna: Mmmmph, well…

She turns away with a skeptical feeling, looks at the card in her hands and wings with it.

Asuna: **_Adeat_**

The card shines radiantly bright and it turned into a handle from her hand. It then extends the fan all the way behind her and on it was scripted 'Ministra Magoose Asuna Cagurazaca.' Nodoka becomes amazed by it and Asuna becomes astounded by it as she holds it.

Nodoka: _Ah!_

Asuna: Whoa, awesome! Just like magic!

Chamo: Yeah, told ya! Looks can be deceiving! So use it well!

Asuna: *Swings it* Haha, this is so cool! I guess I should be more confident with this thing, huh?

Chamo: Just remember; to summon it, you say 'adeat' and to get rid of it, you say 'abeat!' You got that?

Asuna: *Swings it more* Uwaaah, I got it! Look at me, everyone! I'm a wizard too!

Kazumi: Cool!

Negi: Impressive!

Setsuna: Interesting…

Everyone around Asuna becomes amazed with her artifact. As we zoom out, we see Nodoka finish eavesdropping as she steps back and turns the other way to walk down the hall with her card. She seems confused and curious at the same time as she thinks about what she heard.

Nodoka: I couldn't really understand what they were saying, but… it was strange. I wonder what they were talking about…

She walks a few feet before she comes to a stop. She looks at the card she is holding and thinks about it for a second before she says the magic words.

Nodoka: … *Blinks* Uh… **_A-Adeat…?_**

The card in her hand glows radiantly bright as it begins to transform into an artifact.

Nodoka: Uaaagh!

Unknown by its power, Nodoka becomes amazed as her eyes dim from the bright light. The force from the card creates wind around her causing her skirt to flap about as we are able to see part of her undies. Her bangs fly up as we see her right eye closed and her left eye open witnessing the power of her artifact. The card turns into a book labeled 'Diarium Ejus' hovering about before gently landing in her two hands.

Nodoka: Ah…

Nodoka holds it and then becomes more amazed by it.

Nodoka: Wow… my card turned into a book. _How mysterious…_

She sees her book still shining bright as the diagram appears with a beautiful art logo crafted on it.

Nodoka: Whoa, it's beautiful… and so shiny.

She sees the words written on the book.

Nodoka: 'Diarium Ejus?' …I wonder what it means? Huh…

She then opened the book and gets confused as she flips through the pages.

Nodoka: It's totally blank… There's nothing written on it…

She stays on one page.

Nodoka: Huh…?

Suddenly, words began to appear on the page magically.

Nodoka: It looks like pictures and words are appearing. Huh? April 24th, Thursday…

She then sees a heading appearing reading 'April 24th, Thursday' and above is a picture that is clearing up. Nodoka then thought…

Nodoka: It… Is this… a picture diary?

To answer her question, she sees a picture of herself kissing Negi in a romantic passionate way depicting her feelings for him. Then below, it reads:  
'April 24th, Thursday'  
'I kissed my beloved teacher, Professor Negi yesterday.'  
'Kya! It was only by accident. However one day, I would want to do it again in a more romantic way.'

This causes Nodoka to blush severely making her feel uncomfortable about what she is reading what she would be thinking.

Nodoka: Mmmmm! ?

Just then, Yue walks by and startles Nodoka.

Yue: What're you doing here?

Nodoka: WHA! Huh! O-Oh Yue!

Yue: Sorry about that. You were standing in the hallway all by yourself. It looked like you had something on your mind and yet I thought it Haruna had another one of her crazy ideas involving you with Professor Negi.

Nodoka: Uh… huh…

While Yue was talking to her, Nodoka took another look at her book.

Nodoka: Uh…?

Just then, more words and images began to appear on her book showing her a picture of Negi on top of her best friend. Yue appeared uncomfortable with Negi on top but there was more to it than she thinks. Below it reads:  
'April 24th, Thursday'  
'Yesterday was an extremely troubling day for me. Negi pushed me down right in front of Nodoka while she's sleeping. I can't believe how stupid this was-'

**SLAM**

Nodoka: Uh…!

Yue: Hm…?

Right away, Nodoka slammed her book shut before she regrets reading more what Yue's thoughts say. She then notices the book Nodoka is hiding from her.

Yue: Hey, what kind of book is that? Is it Latin? Where'd you get it?

Nodoka: Ah uum… I uh…

Yue tried to get a close look on it but Nodoka keeps it away from her sight.

Yue: What's wrong? Why are you hiding it? What are you afraid to show me?

Closing up on her circly eyes, she has bad feelings about the book she has.

Nodoka: _Awaaaaaaah…! T-T-This book… This is a very bad book!_

Yue: …

Yue gets a little suspicious over her before Haruna storms by.

Haruna: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, guys!

**YOINK**

Nodoka: Uhh!

Yue: Whaaa!

Haruna grabs them both under their arms with both her arms and rushes them to get changed.

Haruna: What're you two still doing in your uniforms! We're going to hang with Professor Negi again so hurry up and get changed! It's casual clothing today!

Yue: Rowdy as ever, Paru.

Haruna: Why on Earth aren't you excited!

Yue: Unlike you, I'm still suffering from lack of sleep and stiff knees!

Haruna: Oh suck it up! At least your team won! Now let's hurry!

Nodoka: Auuuughhh… *Circly eyes*

Yue: …

**First time in a while but we can finally get the show back on the road with opening credits rolling!**

The next thing we see is a letter in Negi's hand as he gets ready to make his delivery today.

Negi: All right… It's Individual Free Activity Day which means today is my only chance to deliver the letter.

Chamo: Yeah, finally! We've had two days off from doing our mission so we can't miss this one.

Negi: Yes, I agree.

Just then, Ayaka was wondering around the lobby looking for Negi when she runs into Makie, Akira, Ako and Yuna.

Ayaka: Hey Ako? Akira? Have you two seen Professor Negi anywhere?

Ako: No, I haven't seen him.

Akira: I think he already left.

Yuna: Negiiii! Oh Negiiii!

Makie: Aw that sucks.

Ayaka: That's a shame. I wonder where he could've gone… I was hoping to take him on a tour around Osaka together with us.

While they were looking for him, Chamo points to Negi Negi makes his getaway without being noticed. He sneaks out the same back door where he was spotted from Kazumi after saving a kitten from being run over.

Negi: **Panting**

Chamo: All right! Way to go on the escape-via-the-rear-exit! Now we just have to hurry to the Kansai Magic Association's Main Temple.

Negi: Right.

As he comes to the Togetsukyō Bridge where he was 2 nights ago, he stops and takes out the guide map.

Negi: But where is the Main Temple anyway?

Chamo: Hmmmm… it shouldn't be far from here. And it's also easy to get there without getting lost. *Points at map* Here! If we take this train here and get off there, we should be close by the entrance. We shouldn't miss it.

Negi: Sounds easy.

He stops folds the map and looks at the letter again.

Negi: It looks like we'll be able to make things right once I hand them the letter, won't we?

Chamo: Yeah, no doubt about it bro! This looks like a walk in the park already! Either way, we still can't afford to let our guard down.

Negi: Yes, you're right. I must complete this important task immediately.

Chamo: Well it's a good thing no one's followed you so far.

Negi: Yes but I wonder where Asuna is. *Looks around* We were supposed to meet her here like we planned…

Haruna: Yoo-hoo! Professor Negi!

Negi: Huh?

Negi turns around and sees he's been followed by 6 very attractive casual looking tourist classmates of his. Everyone was dressed in their own chosen casual clothing; shirts, sweaters, skirts, shoes and jeans. Everyone was dressing stylish while Setsuna appears to be wearing her uniform but with a tie as well. She still takes her sword with her to fulfill her task as Konoka's bodyguard. Negi reacts surprised as to how attractive, cool and cute they all look, especially Chamo.

Haruna & Konoka: Heeeey, Negiiiiii!

Negi: Wow, look at all of you! What wonderful clothes! You look great!

Haruna: Hehe, thanks! You like them? We're totally stylin' today!

Konoka: You look great, yourself sir. **Giggles**

Negi: Hehe thanks… Ehh…

He then immediately turned to Asuna.

Negi: Asuna, how did they find us!

Asuna: Sorry about that. Haruna followed me after she saw me leaving the lobby.

She apologized with her hand close to her mouth trying to speak softly to him without being heard.

Haruna: Yo, Negi! Were you about to go somewhere with that map? Why don't you take us along with you?

Negi: But doesn't Group 5 have anything planned for Individual Free Activity Day?

Yue: Nope. *Slurps her juice box*

Haruna: Yeah, we honestly have nothing better to do. So we thought we could just hang out with you all day and goof off somewhere.

Konoka: Why don't we just tour around Osaka together? It'll be fun.

Haruna: Yeah! What do you say?

Negi: Eh heh, um well okay…

His face turned to Asuna in a desperate whiny expression.

Negi: Asunaaaaa…!

Asuna: Hehe, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I guess we're stuck with them for a while. We got no choice.

Haruna: All right! Then let's hit it, everyone!

As the whole group began walking down the road pass the bridge, they come across a small district where a lot of tourists are walking around looking at a bunch of shops. The gang appears and starts looking around.

Konoka: Wow, even the district near our hotel looks nice. Look at all the tourist attraction!

Yue: It's no surprise that it's always packed. The Arashiyama Sagano Area has many places famous for their autumn scenery. And that's why it makes it worthwhile to visit during the fall season.

Konoka: I'd love to come back and visit during the fall. I remember being here when I was little. It was so beautiful!

Haruna: Pretty tight, I'd say… when it comes to tourism.

Konoka: There's just so much to do around here.

While the three girls walk ahead, Nodoka stays behind staring at the book she has with her.

Nodoka: … …Ah?

She looks at Negi who is trying to look for a way to get a head start on his own.

Haruna: So where are we going anyway, Negi?

Yue: You want me to be your guide?

Negi: Oh, umm… actually, I was just going to go look over there…

Negi turns to Asuna again with a whiny desperate expression again wanting to get away from the group.

Negi: What do we do, Asuna?

Asuna: All right, all right. Relax kiddo. We'll sneak away somehow. For now, let's just hang around with them for a while until we find a place to lose them in the crowd. Then, we'll make our getaway. Kay?

Haruna: … Hm…

Haruna looks back and notices the two of them in a private matter. She gets a little suspicious so she had to ask Asuna something.

Haruna: … Hey, Asuna? Can I ask you something?

Asuna: Hm? Yeah, what?

Haruna: Are you sure you're not like secretly dating Negi or anything?

Asuna: ACK!

Asuna overreacts as she bends herself back and smacks her head against a tanuki statue. She then has an x-patch on her forehead while clarifying to Haruna she's not interested in Negi that way.

Asuna: For crying out loud! He's freakin' 10! Why would I ever be interested in seeing a kid like this! *Pinches Negi's cheek*

Haruna: Hahahahaha, I guess not. Normally speaking, you wouldn't be seeing someone who looks like he'd be a fifth-grader, would you? Hehehe…

Asuna: *Annoyed* Maybe you could use a new pair of glasses, Paru!

Haruna: Haha, calm down. It's just something to be clear on because I see you alone with Negi quite often.

Asuna: It doesn't mean anything. He just needs me a lot, okay?

Haruna: Awww, like cute little siblings.

Asuna: Ugh, whatever. Let's just get going already.

Haruna: Hehe, all right.

Nodoka keeps staring at the book before Haruna turns her head back to her.

Haruna: Hey Nodoka!

Nodoka: Ah! Huh?

Haruna: Quit staring at that weird book all day and come with us!

Nodoka: Ah… Un!

She grunts as she stuffs the book in her carry-on and rushes over with Haruna and Yue as they walk toward the district.

Haruna: Come on! There's a photo booth over there by the arcade. Let's get one together as a souvenir.

Nodoka: Together?

She asks before Haruna grabs her hand.

Haruna: That's right! Together… *Winks* With Professor Negi!

Nodoka: *Blushes* Ah! Wah!

Haruna yanks Nodoka with her.

Konoka: Oh, that sounds cool! Come one, Setsuna! Let's get one too!

Setsuna: Huh? W-wait, I-I couldn't…!

Konoka: Don't be shy, it'll be fun.

Setsuna: Ah…!

Konoka yanks Setsuna with her. As the whole group stand by the sticker photo booth, Konoka waves to Asuna while Haruna puts yen inside the slot.

Konoka: Asuna! Come take one with us too!

Asuna: Huh, a sticker photo? Sure, why not.

Konoka: I can't wait to take one with you, Setsuna.

Haruna: That's great but make way cuz' ladies first. And in this one, Nodoka!

Nodoka: Ah?

Haruna: Time to be with your man. **Giggles**

She pushes Nodoka in with Negi first as he happily waves at the camera while Nodoka remains blushing and nervous at the same time while Chamo pops up by Negi's right shoulder holding a cigarette. Unsure how to react, it's no surprise for Nodoka being close to him like that taking a picture together. The snapshot was taken and next was Asuna with Negi while he smiles and waves with his eyes closed as well as Chamo while Asuna was unsure to react as well but was not nervous like Nodoka. Next was Konoka as she pushes herself in with blushing Setsuna very nervous and uncomfortable but Konoka smiles away with her eyes closed. Lastly were Haruna and Yue with Negi in the middle smiling with Haruna as she winks at the camera while Yue remains neutral and trying to move Chamo out of the picture. The photos came out of the slot and Konoka takes them out to look at them admiring them.

Konoka: Awww, look at us all. I think they came out nice.

Haruna: *Ponders* Huh, you know there's something weird about those photos.

Yue: What's weird about it?

Haruna: I dunno'. Hmm, I wonder what it could be… *Smirk*

Yue: *Shrugs* Come on, Haruna. It's just your imagination now let's go.

Yue walks away.

Haruna: All right, wait up.

As Haruna joins the group, they then stop inside an arcade where they look around and see a lot of flickering lights and arcade sound effects going on. Haruna came in excited while Yue remains neutral but as soon as they looked for the game they wanted to play, they rushed over there. Konoka and Setsuna came walking in and started looking around. Konoka appears excited like Haruna while Setsuna remains on alert as her bodyguard. Asuna then came in with Negi as they look around and trying to find the others. Negi appears fascinated.

Negi: Ah, there are so much noise and lights. It looks like fun.

Asuna: Yeah, I know.

Konoka: Asuna! Negi!

They look ahead to see Konoka waving to them.

Konoka: Come over here! Everyone else is this way!

Asuna: Heh sheesh, we came all the way to Kyoto and you guys want to play in an arcade? Oh brother.

Negi: **Chuckles**

Chamo: Actually this looks like the perfect time, Negster! Just play a few round of games with them for now and then wait for your chance to sneak away!

Negi: Uh… Hm… *Nods*

Asuna: Hmm, I guess you're right. As long as we're here, we might as well have some fun before go.

Negi: Yeah.

Both Asuna and Negi began walking towards Konoka to lead them to where Yue and Haruna are. Meanwhile, Nodoka caught up wondering around the arcade. She looks around at other people playing games, walking around, eating and talking. She overhears two guys talking.

Guy 1: So I says, 'Answer that and stay fashionable.'

Guy 2: It's not funny anymore, Harley.

Guy 1: Hahahaha…

Nodoka starts feeling uncomfortable being near a lot of people, especially older men so she walks away while holding onto her book tightly. As she wonders off with it, Negi, Konoka and Asuna find their way to Yue and Haruna sitting in front of a big screen labeled 'Magic The Gathering' which happens to be an extensive arcade edition. Negi strolls in to see the game.

Konoka: Hey girls.

Negi: So, what kind of game are you girls playing?

Haruna: Oh! Sorry, Negi! This is a big game we're about to play. And if I win, I can get limited edition rare magic cards!

Negi: So what is this exactly?

Yue: It's a game about wizards and magic.

Negi: Really?

Haruna: Yeah, remember you were watching us play while we were on the train? This is an arcade special edition. Not only does it have extra features, but it gives out random cards for your deck.

Negi: Oh, sounds like fun. Maybe I should give a try.

Konoka: Oh wonderful!

Haruna: Haha all right! I've been waiting for a challenger!

Yue: Here, Negi. I'll lend you my beginner's deck.

Negi: Thanks, Yue.

Yue: *Hands Negi her deck* And I'll teach you how to play.

Negi sits in her chair and as Yue teaches him the ropes of Magic The Gathering, we go to a short montage of Yue coaching him and Negi playing. A couple of minutes pass by as Negi starts getting good at it. The screen shows impressive cinematic footage of a wizard fighting a dragon and defeating it. It results to the monster being destroyed in pieces like a shattered screen (Reference to Yu-gi-oh when a monster is destroyed). The surround sound builds so much noise that it creates a lot of vibes around the room. As the opponent's hit points drop to zero, Konoka cheers Negi on while Yue becomes speechless as she watches.

Konoka: Yeah, way to go Negi! That's the way to play!

Haruna: No way, you just slew my 'Broodmate Dragon!' I never expected you to surpass me! How did you get so good?

Negi: I don't know. I guess I was just lucky. Hehehehe…

Negi laughs in flattery with his arm behind his head when suddenly a mysterious boy with leather jeans and a hood from his leather jacket covering his head speaks beside Negi in a gangster voice.

Boy: So it was luck, you say?

Negi: Eh? *Turns to his side*

Boy: Well then, I hope you don't mind if I test your luck with my skills. How about you show me what you got, whiz kid.

He asks as he pulls out his own deck.

Negi: Oh, um sure thing…

Konoka: Ooooh, we got a new challenger!

Haruna: Totally! Will you be all right facing him, Negi?

Negi: I think so.

After starting a new game with the new challenger, Negi appears to be playing hard while he gets cheer from Konoka and Haruna.

Konoka: You can do it, Negi!

Haruna: Yeah! Don't lose to this kid! Show him what you're made of!

Negi: Okay, I'll do my best!

Another montage rolls as Negi plays very hard.

Konoka: That's the 'Thornbite Staff!' Use it, Negi!

Haruna: Go for it, Negi!

Negi plays hard but so is the mysterious kid. Everyone watches, especially Asuna from afar watching him play as she holds onto his staff as she enjoys watching him play with everyone.

Asuna: Hehe, it looks like he's having fun…

During this small montage, a song from AVGN plays called 'Doublevision.' The game goes on for quite a bit as Asuna looks around at a bunch of other kids playing their games. We see them playing shooting games like Time Crisis 2 and House of the Dead 2, shooting basketball hoops, soccer, baseball, air hockey, racing games, Dance Dance Revolution, and even classic arcades from Atari like Galaga, Pac-man and Centipede. It's like a Penny Arcade Expo Extravaganza. As everyone is having fun, we see Konoka and Haruna rooting for him while Yue watches. As she watches Negi play, the montage goes on with more of Yu-gi-oh references of monster slaying in cards exploding into pieces. The magic cards lift up showing itself its effect and more gameplay footage. Then after cutting a few minutes ahead, we see Negi's points drop to zero with his wizard destroyed.

Negi: Aw, I lost…

Haruna: Don't feel bad, kiddo. It was a close match. You played very well.

Boy: That's right, you did.

Negi & Haruna: Huh?

The mysterious boy turned his face to him with his cards in his hand winking at him with a respectful smirk on his face.

Boy: You played very well today, kid! Not bad! *Stands up* But you still got a long way to go before you become a powerful wizard the way you want.

Negi: Uh… oh, well… thank you.

Boy: Sure! *Turns to walk away* See you 'round… Negi Springfield.

Konoka: Ooooh, he's so cool.

Negi: Eh… Uh, hey wait!

The mysterious boy turned around as soon as Negi shouted.

Negi: How did you even know my name!

He then pointed at the screen that displays:  
'Game Over'  
'Negi Springfield'  
'Score: 102,679pts'

Boy: Because you just entered your name in the game when you started playing… genius.

Negi: *Sweat drop* Oh, I see…

Boy: Heh, you're a funny little dude.

He then takes off snickering with his eyes closed.

Boy: Well, see ya!

Haruna: Hey now, we're not done with you yet! You hear! Let's have a rematch sometime!

Boy: Hehehehe…

He snickers in a friendly way while running forward with his eyes closed. Just as he was nearing the exit, Nodoka walks by in his way without noticing due to looking at the book. As she turns in his direction, they bumped into each other hard.

**BUMP**

Nodoka: Ah!

Boy: Wah!

Both fall back on their butts and grunt from the pain. The boy slowly opened his eyes to see who bumped into.

Boy: **Grunt** Uh…

Nodoka: Ugh, ow… uh?

Boy: Uh…!

As Nodoka opened one eye and see that it's a boy, he reacted quickly to put his hood back over his head for some reason. The boy then chuckles with his eyes closed laughing at the clumsy situation.

Boy: Hehehehe, that was quite a crash. You all right?

Nodoka: Ah… Uhh…?

The boy stands up and Nodoka looks up at him. Then the boy reaches out to her with his hand to help her up.

Boy: Need a hand?

Nodoka: Uh…

Hesitantly with a light blush on her face, she reluctantly takes his hand and the boy helps her up fast.

Nodoka: Ah!

He stands her up fast.

Boy: Heh, gotta' watch our heads around here.

He then puts his arm behind his head and chuckles with his eyes closed.

Boy: Hehehe… Well, gotta' run. Sorry about that…

He waves bye to her as he takes off in a hurry and looks back at her with his eyes closed while smiling.

Boy: For seeing your panties that is! Hahahahaha!

Nodoka: Uh! *Blush*

Nodoka holds her book close to her face to hide her blushing, embarrassed facial expression. The other three begin to wonder about him.

Konoka: Huh, there's something quite mysterious about that boy. He almost seems like Negi's age, don't you think?

Haruna: He looks way too cool to be like Negi. He just kicked his butt at Magic Gathering.

Konoka: Don't be too hard on him, he did his best.

Haruna: I know, I'm just saying he's too macho if you know what I mean.

Konoka: If you say so, Haruna.

Haruna: All right, let's not think too much of it. Now it's your turn to watch me cuz' I'm about to show you what my skills are made of!

Yue: And I shall be your opponent.

Haruna: Thought you'd never oblige!

The screen starts up and both Haruna and Yue are playing against each other while Konoka watches.

Haruna: All right! I'm gonna' grab as much of the limited edition rare magic cards as I can!

Yue: Yeah!

Konoka: All right! Go you girls!

As the three of them stay busy with their game, we scroll to the left to see Asuna and Negi ready to leave.

Chamo: Negster, now's your chance.

Negi: Right.

Both begin sneaking away from the three and stop by Setsuna who is watching Konoka from a pillar.

Asuna: Okay, Setsuna. We're off so we're leaving Konoka to you.

Setsuna: All right, then. Please be careful, you two.

Negi: We will. *Turns to Asun* Let's go, Asuna.

Asuna: *Nods* Hmm…

Both Asuna and Negi take off and Setsuna sees them off. While Yue, Haruna and Konoka continue playing, Nodoka watches from afar while holding onto the book still. She then hears the door opening and she turns her head to see Negi and Asuna leaving together.

Nodoka: Huh?

Nodoka's eyes become more curious than her thoughts. Outside, Negi and Asuna are running together embarking on their important mission at last.

Asuna: All right, so far so good. We made it out of the crowd without being seen. Now let's get that letter delivered pronto so we can stop all these bad stuff from happening!

Negi: Right!

As Negi and Asuna face forward running together, we cut quickly to an alley where the mysterious boy runs to. He pants as he runs up in front of a shadowy figure in front of him.

Boy: **Pant** It's him, I knew it! His last name WAS Negi Springfield after all. Hehehe…

The shadowy figure with a familiar voice chuckles after hearing the news. Then her mouth is met before we see her eyes. But without the need to, we hear recognize her voice.

Chigusa: So it was him… Looks like you were right, Fate. He is the son of the Thousand Master.

The white haired boy walked by with his eyes closed.

Fate: I told you it was him, did I not?

Chigusa: I needed to know myself. And I'm glad to have found out thanks to you.

Boy: Heh, if you're right about him being a strong opponent, then I can't wait to see what he's really made of…

He smacks his fist with his other hand as he cracks his knuckles.

Boy: So that I can get the chance to pound him myself!

Chigusa: Oh… he's a worthy opponent indeed… heh… don't worry, you'll get your chance… You'll all get your chance.

Tsukyomi appears as she walks from behind Chigusa with a blushing smiling waiting for another match with her mostly desired opponent. She takes her hat off from her head and bows from where she stands. Chigusa chuckles again and speaks her last line.

Chigusa: And don't forget…

As she takes her charm in her fingertips, a growling erupts behind her. There appears with glowing red eyes a demon with horns and a charm embedded on his forehead.

Chigusa: He's my prey too…

She wields her charm above herself and we zoom out fast to see the new Hoganji group being Chigusa, Tsukyomi, the mysterious boy as he turns forward with a smirk on his face, Fate and a glowing red eyed demon behind her.

Chigusa: Cuz' I got a score to settle with him! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!

As we zoom out of the alley, her evil laughter echoes throughout the district. We cut back to Asuna and Negi running past the Togetsukyō Bridge. And as they go, behind the stone block holding the rails on the bridge, appeared Nodoka following them sneakily while holding her book still. She begins to wonder as she sees them two off.

Nodoka: _Negi and Asuna… Where are they going…?_

**Before a big delivery is made, there's always time for R&R or in this case, a break!**

We then cut to the arcade for a brief moment to see the three girls playing Magic Gathering together and having a good time. The crowds behind them are watching them play. The machine spits out a rare magic card and Konoka takes it out. She laughs in enjoyment with her friends; Haruna and Yue as they continue their gaming quest for more rare cards. As they have fun together, Setsuna watches her from leaning against a pillar smiling at a lovely sight of her precious friend.

Setsuna: _Miss Konoka… Such a bright smile… She has made so many wonderful friends throughout the year. Since Mahora Academy, she has brightened up with such cheerfulness._

She continues watching her have fun with Haruna and Yue while she thinks more of her.

Setsuna: _Maybe this is for the best… to be watching her from afar… without her knowing who I really am._

She reminisces how Konoka and Asuna used to walk together around the district at Mahora Campus and Setsuna hides behind a wall watching her.

Setsuna: _I have been getting careless with myself being too close to her since the school trip started. Once this is all over, I'll have to go back to how I was and protect her from the shadows…_

Reminisce is over as we see Setsuna's eyes shut during her thinking.

Setsuna: _Just as I've always been._

She then opens her eyes again and thinks of Negi and Asuna.

Setsuna: _I wonder if Negi and Asuna will be all right… I guess I am getting a little worried about them._

She takes out a human shaped stencil with her name written on it already and with her two fingertips holding it, it lifts on its own and dimmed lights glow around it as Setsuna performs her Shinmeiryu sign.

Setsuna: _I may have to lend a hand to those two._

Setsuna closes her eyes and without uttering a word of chanting, she uses a small amount of Chi to cast a spell on her stencil to create a replacement for her. As that happens, we cut to the train ride, we see Negi riding an empty train with Asuna.

Negi: I really must apologize for making you come with me, Asuna. But I do appreciate it.

Chamo: Especially since we're heading into enemy territory right now. We won't even know what the outcome might be when we get there.

Asuna: Yeah, so? I'm involved anyway, aren't I?

Negi: Yes you are…

Asuna: So why are you apologizing?

Negi: It's just a bit surprising that you are still willing to assist me. Even though you are my student and I know you've told me that we've been through a lot, I just don't know why you're still doing this.

Chamo: Yeah, red. Why is someone like you, who's still a middle school student, and who hates kids, still agreeing to help us out like this? I mean I know you have a strict policy about kids and everything but if Negi's an exception then I'm guessing it must because you have special feelings for him-Mmmph!

Asuna presses her finger to Chamo's mouth.

Asuna: Just zip it already. I said I'd help him out, didn't I? So would I really need a special reason why I'm sticking around with him?

She lets go of Chamo's mouth and turns her eyes toward the window.

Asuna: I can't just let a 10-year old go into enemy territory all by himself without protection, can I?

Negi smiles at the thought of what she said.

Negi: Asuna…

Chamo: I guess it goes to show you that Asuna can have a good heart for kids after all, huh?

Asuna remains silent as she faces the window.

Negi: You don't have to get embarrassed about it, Asuna.

Asuna: Don't get the wrong idea about me, though.

Negi: Uh…?

Asuna: It's just that…

She then places both her arms behind her head while speaking.

Asuna: The only reason why I'm sticking with you is because I meant what I said about admiring those who have the tendency to stick to their goals no matter what. Even if they are stubborn, that's just the kind of dedicated people I like whether they're kids or not. So I'm staying. You got a problem with that?

Negi: … *Smiles* Hm… No, not at all…

Asuna remains silent while trying to keep her cool. The fast moving train transits our next scene where Negi and Asuna are standing right in front of giant torii gate with stairs that lead to more gates ahead. Wind blows gently during the scene as Negi and Asuna look amazed at it.

Negi: Umm… Is this the right place, Chamo?

Chamo looks at his guide book.

Chamo: Hmm… *Looks up at the gate* Looks to me like we are right in front of the Fushimi Shrine.

Negi: Fushimi Shrine?

They look up at all the shrines as the wind gently blows.

Chamo: This doesn't look like a place to be holding headquarters. I wonder why the Kansai Magic Association would pick this place to do the peace trade.

Asuna: **Gulp** You know, this is kind of making me a little nervous. I feel as if we're about to be ambushed by the enemy any second…

Negi: Yeah…

Chamo: Well regardless, we have to deliver the letter, or else... Eh?

Negi: Uh?

Asuna: Huh?

Suddenly, beside Asuna appears a small glowing light that is circling about and glowing brighter until it pops open to reveal a miniature version of Setsuna. Asuna became surprised.

Asuna: Whoa!

Mini Setsuna: Asuna, Professor Negi. Are you both all right?

Negi: Set-Setsuna?

Mini Setsuna: Pardon my appearance but I was getting worried. So I came here.

Asuna: That's uh… great but just what in heck are you?

Mini Setsuna: *Sweat* Oh, right. This is a technique I used to create a miniature version of myself to communicate with you. It's similar to substitution.

Negi: Aaah…

Mini Setsuna: I am Mini-Setsuna. But please, just call me Setsuna. *Bows* I am here to guide you.

Asuna: *Sweat* Oh, ah… great… then.

Chamo: *Sweat* Yeah, great…

Negi: Interesting. I've never seen that before. You're like your own familiar to the original Setsuna.

Mini Setsuna: It's a very nifty technique.

Negi: Very handy.

Chamo: Yeah, that's cute and everything but now how's about using your new technique to help us out here? We're kinda confused about the location and stuff.

Mini Setsuna turns to look at the gate above the stairs with a long path ahead of the group.

Mini Setsuna: It appears you are in the right place. You are definitely at Fushimi Shrine which contains a path that leads into the wooded forest of the sacred Mount Inari. Along the path consists thousands of shrine gates making it known as 'The Thousand Gates,' which is a tunnel network that connects with the entrance to the Inari Shrine at the end.

Asuna: Wow, that's a lot of gates to be one simple path.

Negi: Amazing!

Mini Setsuna: I'm pretty sure the leader of the Kansai Magic Association is located in these mountains somewhere. But there's also a possibility of the Hoganji Faction. So I advise we keep a look out for any likely hazards.

Negi: Of course. We'll be very careful.

Asuna took out her pactio card.

Asuna: I'm not taking any chances about being ambushed so I'll bring out the fan.

Negi: Good idea.

Asuna: Kay now... *Holds it out* **_ADEAT!_**

The card transformed into her fan and she takes her stance ready for action.

Asuna: Yeah! I'm ready for some action!

Both Negi and Asuna began to advance on the first shrine gate before heading into the trail. They hide behind the pillar keeping cautious and checking to see any enemies ahead. Negi nods giving the okay signal. Asuna and Mini Setsuna nod to each other.

Negi: All right…

Their feet took off on the run as both began advancing onward while Mini Setsuna follows behind.

Asuna: Let's charge!

Both ran together in high alert heading down the tunnel of the Thousand Gates until they suddenly skid on the path to hide behind the pillars again. This time Negi was hiding on the right side of the pillar and Asuna on the left. Mini Setsuna hides with Negi as everyone remains quiet waiting for any possible attack. So far, things look quiet.

Negi: How strange…

Asuna: Yeah, I don't see anybody.

Negi: And I can't sense any magic energy around here.

Chamo: It looks like nobody's home. So far so good, right?

Negi: Hmm…

Chamo: This could mean we're in the clear, Negi.

Negi: You think so?

Both Negi and Chamo look out ahead and the path appears empty.

Negi: I think you're right, Chamo.

Both Asuna and Negi look at each other.

Asuna: Looks like we're good.

Negi: Yeah.

Chamo shouts as both took off running ahead hastily.

Chamo: All right! Then let's cover the rest in one go!

Negi & Asuna: Yeah!

Mini Setsuna: We must not be so hasty! Remember to stay on your guard!

Both Negi and Asuna continue their run ahead. As their bodies move past our view, one of the pillars reveals a glowing seal that enables a certain spell casted right after they passed it. Behind the pillar appears a shadowy figure who inches out to see Asuna and Negi cross him. He then chuckles.

?: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…

A few minutes passed as we first see the sky with chirping birds flopping about. Then we scroll down on the path where Negi and Asuna are still running. They both appear to be slowing down and panting so hard, especially Asuna who just collapsed on her knees panting hard.

Asuna: **Pant** Hahh… Okay… I'm already getting tired of this. **Pant** This freakin' trail like goes on forever, I can't take it!

Negi collapses his feet on his knees as he pants hard.

Negi: **Pant** I know. We've been… running for… 30 minutes. Just how much further is it to headquarters?

Mini Setsuna ponders as she folds her arms together. Then it struck her.

Mini Setsuna: Could it be we've…?

Negi: *Looks up at her* Pant What is it, Setsuna?

Mini Setsuna: _I hope I'm wrong…_ *Flies ahead* Negi, let's scout ahead!

Negi: Ah! Setsuna! Wait! *Goes ahead*

Negi gets runs after Mini Setsuna while Asuna stays behind to catch her breath. Negi looks back as he runs.

Negi: Asuna, I'll be back for you!

Asuna: Hahh, okay. You go on ahead then! Let me just catch my breath for a minute here!

Both Negi and Mini Setsuna went ahead and Negi continues panting while running while his eyes dim of exhaustion.

Negi: Haahh… Haahh… This is so crazy! We've been running far enough to travel all around Kyoto! Just what is going o-

The moment he was about to say the next word, he finds himself behind Asuna surprised.

Negi: Ahhh! ASUNA! ?

Negi almost tripped on Asuna as she looks back while her hand was waving ahead to Negi whom she saw running ahead of her. Chamo was also surprised.

Asuna: Huh? WHA! ? NEGI! ? What are you doing coming up behind me! ?

Mini Setsuna: *Close up* Oh no…

Mini Setsuna then faces toward the fence and starts heading in that direction.

Mini Setsuna: Professor, let's go this way!

Negi: Uh…!

Negi runs with Mini Setsuna, jumps over the fence and heads sideways into the forest. Asuna stands up and sees them off while confused what is going on.

Asuna: Heeey!

She sees them off into the forest.

Asuna: I thought that the headquarters was supposed to be down this road! Just where are you guys going!

Negi was running and then froze in shock.

Negi: Eh…! ?

Asuna: Huh? *Looks back* WAH! ?

She sees Negi coming from the other side of the fence back to the same path Asuna is standing.

Asuna: What the hell are you doing from the other side! ?

Negi: I don't know how I got here! I don't know how this is happening!

Mini Setsuna: …I knew it. There's no mistaken it!

Negi & Asuna: What! ?

Mini Setsuna: It appears that we've entered into an infinite spell of time and space. Professor Negi keeps running into Asuna no matter which way we go. This means we are currently in a looping field that extends in a sphere going 500 meters all around us.

Mini Setsuna explains as a pictured diagram of a map of the path they are on appears explaining how the spell works. The path with 1000 gates and an arrow loops around the path in a repeating cycle. It also shows a caricature drawing of Negi running infinitely forward over and over in the same path.

Mini Setsuna: In other words…

Zoom out as we see the long infinite path of many shrine gates.

Mini Setsuna: We're trapped in a repeating cycle… *Looks down the path* within 'The Thousand Gates.'

Asuna, Chamo & Negi: SAY WHAAAAT! ?

Asuna: Are you freakin' kidding me!

Negi: Oh no, I had no idea this happened!

Chamo: It's cuz' you two kept running on ahead!

Then we zoom out of the conversation between the four to hear a familiar voice.

Chigusa: Hehehe… It looks like they just realized that they're trapped now. What amateurs they are.

We see Chigusa is the one behind the spell obviously as she is standing on top of trees with a giant spider demon next to her while the mysterious boy is laying on the other tree watching.

Chigusa: Such wasted effort on becoming a wizard has led him to fail on realizing the trap I just set for him. And he fell for it. Chuckles I think we'll let them rot here until they're completely worn out. Right now, I want you to watch them as they squirm.

Boy: Agh, man! This is crap work.

He complains as he chills back with his arms behind his head with a bored expression on his face.

Boy: I hate boring jobs like this. It's so tiring. My way of winning is always head on fights. Besides, they don't look that powerful to me. I bet I could take em' out in seconds.

Chigusa: I'm sure you could. But right now, I have a task to complete and your plan is to watch them until they die.

Boy: Tch! That's no fun!

Chigusa: I don't want any screw ups. Is that understood?

Boy: Ugh! Fine, whatever!

Chigusa leaps off the bridge and leaves her spider demon with the boy. Meanwhile, Negi takes to his staff and flies up.

Chamo: Bro, let's try and escape from above!

Negi yells as he flies upward but he is suddenly sent back down at fast speed.

Negi: Whaaaa!

He's back on ground level but continues to fly ahead and heading towards Asuna.

Asuna: Wha! ?

Negi: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**BUMP**

Negi bumped into Asuna and lays on her with circly eyes groaning while Mini Setsuna's sweat drops.

Negi: Uhhhhhhhhh…

Asuna: Ow! Hey, hey let go! Get off me, Negi!

Chamo: *Looks up* Gah damn it! We can't even get out from above! We got sent back down to Earth! I guess we're really going to be stuck here forever!

Asuna: No way! Can't the real Setsuna get us out of here somehow?

Mini Setsuna: I'm sorry but so long as my physical body remains connected with me in trance, I won't be able to move without disabling my shikigami. And besides that, the enemies will be on the move for Miss Konoka so I have to be there to protect her. I can't leave her side.

Chamo: Well that's just great! Tell me, does anybody even know where the hell we started this thing! ?

Negi: At this rate, we are sure to kick the proverbial bucket!

We close up on Asuna while her body starts to tremble as her fist closes to her chest feeling a little piddle.

Asuna: *Trembling* _This is bad! I need to get out of here fast!_

We zoom out from behind her to see Negi and Mini Setsuna looking at her concerned about her.

Negi: Are you okay…? Asuna…?

Asuna then flips out with circly eyes

Asuna: AHAAHH, I CAN'T STAND IT!

Negi: A-Asuna, wait! Please calm down! We'll get out of here, I promise!

Asuna begins running recklessly while yelling.

Negi: Asuna! WAIT!

Negi runs after her while Chamo and Mini Setsuna follow behind. Then we view the path from afar to see them run far ahead.

Asuna: LET ME OUT OF HERE NOOOOOOOOWW!

Negi: ASUNAAAAA! WAAAAIIIT!

Chamo: Get a hold of yourself, Red!

Mini Setsuna: We gotta' pace ourselves and think of a way out of here!

ASUNA: I CAN'T WAAAAIT!

NEGI: ASUNAAAAAAAA!

As their sight isn't visible, we cut to the ground where we see someone stepping forward. We scroll down from up the shrine gate down to see Nodoka walking past the front of the gate after coming up the stairs. She now stands there confused while the wind blows about and leaves travel through. While holding onto her book to her chest with one hand, she looks ahead still looking for Negi and Asuna.

Nodoka: Negi… Asuna… I wonder where they went…

She steps forward continuously while looking around as it appears to be very quiet and spooky to her which reminds her of the incident at Sakura Blvd. She looks around feeling a little nervous walking all alone.

Nodoka: *Looks left and right* This is starting to feel like that vampire incident back on Sakura Blvd.

She then looks ahead and comes to a stop.

Nodoka: Uh?

We see her standing in front of a sign placed in the middle of the path.

Nodoka: No entry? *Looks ahead* Uh…

She then gets a little curious and peeks her head pass the sign and all she sees is an endless road through thousands of shrine gates. She blinks once and finds nothing unusual.

Nodoka: I guess I should look somewhere else then.

As she was just about to turn around, she then heard a familiar voice.

Negi: _HELP!_

Nodoka: Ah?

Nodoka turns her head back to the path and sees nothing there. She blinks and gets confused.

Nodoka: Professor Negi?

Asuna: _HELP!_

Nodoka: Ah?

She then turns her head the other way and sees nothing there either. She then continues turning her head left and right many times and gets even more confused where the voices are coming from.

Nodoka: Asuna? Professor Negi? W-Where are you?

She then stops turning her head and begins getting worried.

Nodoka: I don't understand what's going on.

Just then, her book in her hand began to glow gently.

Nodoka: Uh?

She looks down at it and sees it glow around the edges.

Nodoka: Ah…

She got a little hesitant after what she read and starring at the book so much since this morning. She slowly opens it up and stares at the blank pages again before her page began magically revealing pictures and words again like last time. Nodoka gets amazed by it.

Nodoka: _It's happening again… just like before…_

This time, the pictures show of Negi and Asuna both running in agony. The words below read:  
'April 24th, Negi'  
'HELP! HELP! We're trapped!'

Nodoka: Uh…!

She gets a little surprised by what she's looking at.

Nodoka: Is… Is this… what Professor Negi is feeling right now?

She then looks ahead back at the empty road.

Nodoka: Uh…

She now starts to wonder…

Nodoka: Professor Negi…?

We zoom in on the empty path and we hear the panting and heaving of both Negi and Asuna.

Asuna: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Then we see them both running but anxiously… well Asuna anxiously the most.

Asuna: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEEEEEEE!

Negi: Asuna, we can't keep running recklessly like this!

Asuna: MAYBE YOU CAN BUT I CAN'T STOOOOOOOOP!

Negi: WHY NOOOOOOT! ?

Asuna: CUZ'!

Negi: YOU'RE NOT BEING VERY RATIONAL!

Asuna: JUST SHUT UP!

Mini Setsuna! Uh…!

Mini Setsuna sees a rest stop ahead.

Mini Setsuna: Look! There's a rest stop over there!

Asuna: Did you say… **Pant** rest stop! ?

Asuna runs ahead of Negi and we see her (Birds eye view) coming around the fence and heading toward the building.

Asuna: A rest stop! And a bathroom! I'M SAAAAAAAAVED!

Asuna rushes inside the bathroom and slams the door. We zoom out to see Negi, Chamo and Mini Setsuna with sweat drops.

Negi: So she needed to use the bathroom all this time.

Chamo: Yeesh, that's what was bothering her?

Negi: How come she didn't say anything before?

Mini Setsuna: Nevermind her for now. Right now, is there anyone here?

Negi walks around the area where there happens to be seats.

Negi: Hello? Is anybody else here?

Chamo: No use, Neg. It looks like we're the only ones here.

Negi: Huh, I guess you're right.

Mini Setsuna: There's a vending machine over there at least.

Negi: Uh… *Looks over at the machines.*

Mini Setsuna: Why don't we buy a few snacks and drinks to calm down for a bit.

Negi went up to put money in and the next thing we see is Asuna's hand collapsing holding a drink.

Asuna: Ugh, man… Now I can finally catch my breath. Phew…

Negi: Good to know you're feeling better.

Chamo: How's about we get back to accessing the situation here and try figuring out a way to break out of this place?

Negi: Guess this mission won't be as easy as I predicted.

Asuna: Aaaaaaarrrrrgh! Why the hell is it so hard to just deliver a freakin' letter to them! Seriously! This is worse than delivering newspapers! Like what the hell is wrong with those Hoganji people anyway! ?

Negi: I can only guess that they refuse to let any peace come between the two nations.

Asuna: *Turns to Negi mystified* Negi, why don't they ever want their relationships to improve? That's just so stupid…

Negi: Well… I guess cuz' they're um… well…

Mini Setsuna: Plausibly, the Hoganji Faction holds a grudge against the Kantou Magic Association for becoming more influenced with Western Sorcery. Now they just want their Eastern sorcery magic to remain influential around Kyoto as the next best thing.

Asuna: Ugh… I hate civil wars…

Negi: Well I know traditions are important…

Mini Setsuna: But with so much change that's going on, it is easy to just throw away and forget traditions.

Negi: I understand… *Looks down at a sandwich* Oh, would you like a sandwich, Asuna?

Asuna: Oh, thank you. *Takes it*

Negi: It's really a shame they feel that way.

Mini Setsuna: I know, it is.

Chamo: Okay! Getting back on topic here, how's about we start focusing on working on our battle tactics?

Mini Setsuna: I agree. We won't know when the enemy might attack so for the moment, we should start preparing.

Chamo: Right! Yesterday, we had Setsuna to bail us out of many jams. But since you're not with us today, for now it'll just be Negi and Asuna.

Asuna: *Munch* Mmph!

She gulps down the food, puts it beside her and ponders with her finger to her mouth.

Asuna: Now that you mentioned it, I have been kind of wondering about this for a while but how much stronger do I get while the contract is active? Like am I really going to be of any use in a fight?

Chamo: I'm glad you asked that because now's the perfect time to put your skills to the test!

Asuna: What do you mean?

Asuna now finds herself standing in front of a big rock from the ground.

Chamo: Okay, red. Try to kick this rock as hard as you can!

Asuna: What? Are you being serious? That thing's going to hurt my feet if I kick it hard.

Chamo: Don't worry about that. Just do it!

Asuna turns to the rock and hesitantly reacts to it. She changes her face with determination and tries her hardest as she charges for it and kicks it heel on.

Asuna: Yaaaaaaaahhhhh!

**THUD**

Asuna: …Yyyyyyyy!

She then turned away and started hopping on one foot while holding onto her injured one.

Asuna: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Negi: I didn't think that would work.

Chamo: Don't count her out, yet. *Turns to Negi* Okay, Bro. Now, activate her contract.

Negi: Okay, then…

His staff levitates in front of him as he concentrates with the chanting with his eyes closed while his arms are extended both ways.

Negi: **_SIS MEA PARS PER TRIGINTA SECUNDAS MINISTRA MAGUS ASUNA CAGURAZACA…_**

As he was about to perform the magic, the mysterious boy began observing with curiosity.

Boy: Uh?

Negi: **_RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER!_**

Negi wields Asuna's pactio card out and Asuna's entire body begins building up with noticeable energy around her. She starts feeling tingly all over herself.

Asuna: Wow, heh… I just can't get used to this weird feeling.

Chamo talks while Asuna stares at the palm of her hand gathering energy from around her.

Chamo: Just relax, Asuna! That radiance around you is what's gathering all of Negi's magical energy to being transferred to you! This should make things different now. Why don't you try kicking the rock again and see what happens.

She turns to the rock again and ponders with her finger. This time, she feels different about it. She takes a deep breath before facing it with determination. She heads for it and yells in battle cry.

Asuna: Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… YeeeeeaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**CRACK!**

The rock shatters into pieces and falls to the ground. Both Negi and Asuna saw with sweat drops.

Negi: Oh wow…

Chamo: See? What'd I told ya? *Folds his arms* You won't lose to any mere human with that kind of power now, even if he's Chuck Norris or Jake The Snake! But don't abuse it, though!

Asuna: Oh wow, this is just amazing! I may have like the strength of ten women!

Chamo: *Pops up and smirks* She IS ten women.

Asuna: *Glare* You say something, vermin?

Chamo: Nada… *Freaks out and sinks away*

Asuna: I still can't believe this power I got. I gotta' say, Negi that you may be a puny kid but your magic never ceases to amaze me.

Mini Setsuna: This kind of power also resembles to the kind I have. Watch.

Asuna & Negi: Huh?

Mini Setsuna sticks her finger forward and emits a small fire from it. Negi and Asuna are amazed.

Asuna: Whoa, that's so cool!

Negi: I didn't know you knew how to use magic too, Setsuna.

Mini Setsuna: No, not magic. I just simply used 'Chi' which happens to be the basis for all Shinmeiryuu style techniques. *Fire goes out* Allow me to explain.

Both Negi and Asuna nod and Mini Setsuna begins elaborating while images appear above her to indicate what she's explaining. Setsuna's aura surrounds her while holding her sword.

Mini Setsuna: The swordsperson of the Shinmeiryuu Clan gather what is called 'Chi' from within their bodies in order to fight and use our combat techniques. It is also used on Omnyou Sorcerers. However with this kind of training to manipulating 'Chi' takes many years to master.

Chamo: *Pops up* While Asuna's body happens to be in good shape to begin with, her way of getting energy is different. Unlike Setsuna and all other swordsmen, A ministra magus draws magical energy from their master sorcerer in order to gain the kind of power they need to increase their physical capabilities. As long as Negi has energy to spare, then her limit to becoming inhumanly powerful is perfectly guaranteed full proof!

Mini Setsuna: And not to mention, *Puts her hand on sheathe* her ability to resist damage as well. *Unsheathes her sword* Allow me to do a quick demonstration.

Mini Setsuna comes at Asuna and use swung her sword at her. Asuna critically reacted shielding herself with her arm, shutting her eyes and scared that she was going to get cut.

Asuna: Ah! … *Opens one eye* Huh…?

Mini Setsuna pulled the blade away and Asuna was relieved and surprised that there was no wound on her arm as she rubs it.

Asuna: Uhh… It… doesn't hurt at all.

Mini Setsuna: Even though I am small, this blade can cut as well as any ordinary blade can. What prevented my attack from hurting you was the aura around you gathered from Professor Negi's magical energy. It protects your physical body from strong physical attacks.

Asuna: Ah…

Mini Setsuna: Any human being can easily suffer severe fractures from that kind of kicking power you possess or a punch by another person. Even blades as tough as steel penetrates through flesh like butter. But with that aura around you, you are protected. And when I saw what you can do since the day before yesterday, it led me to believe your fighting abilities are very unique. And that is why I have confidence in you, Miss Kagurazaka.

Negi: …Wow, Setsuna.

Asuna: Aahh, I get it now. *Flattered* Well, that's… heh, pretty cool. But I got to say all this 'Chi' stuff ad magic combined still fills my head too much there.

Mini Setsuna: That's all right. At least you understand most of it.

Zooming out of the conversation, the mysterious boy looks at them with enlightenment more.

Boy: _Hmm… These guys may be more interesting than I thought… especially that girl. Who is she anyway?_

He thinks as we zoom in on her.

Mini Setsuna: But anyway, what about you, Professor Negi? How goes your magic?

Negi: Well, it's going-

Asuna: Oh this little guy is no problem at all! He's definitely strong! He always manages to keep up with me and Konoka on our way to school. Hehehe…

Negi: What! No, I'm not that-

Chamo: Asuna's right! Negi here graduated from Meridiana Academy at top class! He's the genius behind so much awesome spells that he's able to kick Evangeline's butt! I'm telling ya, he's top of the world, baby!

Negi: Mmmm…

Chamo: Bro?

Negi ponders as he thinks back in Whales where he and Anya were at the library sneaking around getting books at night. Negi was doing that while Anya was holding the lantern giving Negi some light. Then Negi would sit on the floor while Anya holds the lantern close and both would read what they picked out.

Negi: _It's not that I am so skilled with magic… I only know about nine spells in total. The magic academy would not teach us anything beyond the basics like 'Magic Arrows' or 'Disarming.' So I would sneak into the library in the reserved book section and see if I could learn anything useful._

The flashback changes to another scene where Negi and Anya practice magic together.

Negi: _Most of the magic I learned over the years were meant to help me find my father. And the ones I practiced with Anya are all self-taught._

As he was thinking out loud, the scene shows more of Negi practicing magic while Anya sits there wanting to go home but Negi keeps saying a little bit longer.

Negi: _But if we were ever attacked by proficient wizards, would we really be able to handle them all by ourselves? Would I be able to? Especially…_

Negi thinks deeper and he thinks back on the snowy day he remembers seeing his father. Except this time, it shows his father with a black winged demon being grappled on the throat by the Thousand Master. Negi reacted surprised as the image brought itself to his mind. As the flashback ends, he stood silent as we zoom out to see everyone else looking at him concerned.

Negi: … Maybe… *Ponders* Maybe I can make myself stronger if I draw on magical energy too like Setsuna. What do you think, Chamo?

Mini Setsuna & Asuna: Ah…

Chamo: Uuuhh… *Thinks* I guess you could do that… I mean it does work on the same principle as Setsuna, doesn't it?

Mini Setsuna: That's right, it does.

Chamo: That's why a 10-year old kid like Negi is able to even sprint at fast speed! It's like a reduced version of Negi, only faster!

Mini Setsuna: Yes, however… I wouldn't recommend it. It's a little risky to try drawing magic energy on yourselves when you are likely to encounter two opponents who might be a spellcaster and his or her partner is likely to be a combatant or a goki, like I talked about earlier.

Chamo: She's right, Neg. It's best to stick with your partner and let her do the combat fighting stuff while you handle the magic!

Negi: Uh… I… guess you're right.

Mini Setsuna: And you don't need to worry so much. I believe you two can handle most of the Charm-Users from the Hoganji Faction, especially their goki.

Asuna: Hah! Then you shouldn't have to worry either! Cuz' we can take care of anything they throw at us! Those guys are no match for our teamwork! *Thumbs up*

Mini Setsuna: Hm… *Smiles* I have faith in you two.

Boy: Well…! I can't let that statement go now, can I! Hehehehe!

Mini Setsuna: Uh!

Asuna: Wha! *Turns head alert* Who goes there!

The group looks left and right wherever the voice is coming from.

Boy: You really have a knack for this thing called 'teamwork,' do you? I suppose I'll have to test that kind of power too, huh kid!

Negi: Where are you!

Chamo: Was he around this whole time?

Asuna was about to wield her pactio card until Mini Setsuna sensed where the enemy is coming from. She looked up quickly and acted surprised. The fast moving motion occurs from the sky as we then see an oncoming crash onto the ground.

**CRASH**

There came down with a loud and heavy crash was a giant spider creature with a charm on its forehead and on top was the same mysterious boy landing on his feet on top of the monster. Everyone acts surprised.

Mini Setsuna: A demonic spider!

Asuna: *Spooked* D-Did you say spider! That thing is huge!

Negi: Ah!

Negi looked surprised to see a familiar face from the boy with a snickering and grin on his face that shows sharp teeth.

Negi: It… It's you!

Boy: Hahaha! Why don't you try me on for size and test your new luck on the likes of me, wiz kid… Because your next duel ends in death toll! Hehehehehe!

Mini Setsuna: *Close up* I knew they'd come.

We transcend back to the real Setsuna with her eyes closed as she is talking through her shikigami to communicate with Negi and Asuna.

Setsuna: They've already shown themselves, which means they're already on the move for Konoka. Please use extreme caution against him, you two. He's very dangerous.

Konoka: Setsuna? Setsuna! HEY SETSUNAAAA!

Setuna: Yahh! Miss-Miss Konoka!

Konoka: Why didn't you answer me? How come you were spaced out all of a sudden?

Setsuna: Oh uhh no reason, really! I uh was just… meditating! That's all.

Konoka: Ahh, okay. Well you can meditate elsewhere. *Grabs her arm* Haruna and Yue have already left. Let's go find them.

Konoka was yanking Setsuna's arm to follow her out of the area and behind the wall stepped a girl with her own sword and a charm in her hand.

Tsukiyomi: Hehehe…

She turned her head with a bright red face.

Tsukiyomi: Setsuna… Setsuna Sakurazaki… Oh I can't wait to have fun with you again. Giggle

She says before she unsheathes part of her shining sharp blade out in front of her.

**The Hoganji is on the move and there appears to be two encounters! How will they survive! Stay tuned!**


	26. One Plan To Freedom

**One Plan To Freedom**

**The peril inside the perilous trap of perils continues after the opening credits!**

It's a quiet day as we look up and see the shrine gates below the trees and sky until we hear footsteps and panting going on. Then we hear a voice shouting.

Nodoka: Hello! ? Anyone! ?

We see it is Nodoka (Big surprise) running down the path holding her book close to her heart with a worried expression.

Nodoka: Negi! Asuna! Where are you! ? **Pant**

Her eyes wonder around the place getting scared.

Nodoka: _This is bad! What should I do? I'm getting really worried. Negi and Asuna are in trouble and they need help!_

Nodoka starts to slow down to walking pace.

Nodoka: **Pant** But… I can't find them…

Her head lowers as she looks down intentionally at the floor but then realizes the book she has. She then raises her head with realization.

Nodoka: Ah… That's it! I can use this book.

She says as she opens the book.

Nodoka: If I use this book like last time, maybe it can help me see how Negi is feeling right now.

She says to herself as she holds the book out in front of her and stares at a blank page.

Nodoka: Umm… Professor Negi? Uh?

She then sees her magic book shining brightly with stars around forming into words and pictures of Negi's thoughts. Nodoka's eyes are filled with astonishment still.

Nodoka: _So it works if I… call out his name._

She then sees the page formed at last and she gets surprised.

Nodoka: Aaahh! ? OH NO!

The page shows Negi and Asuna facing an incredible enemy right in front of them which happens to be a tough guy on top of a giant spider ready to attack them. The words below the picture reads:

'April 24th, Thursday

'Subject: **THE ENEMY!**'

'Negi: 'A Spider! ? It's HUGE! Is he from the Hoganji Faction? No, he's someone else! Who is this guy?'

Nodoka: It looks like Negi and Asuna are in deeper trouble!

She exclaims as we zoom in on the picture of Negi and Asuna in battle stance against their opponent before it transits to the real fight about to happen. The giant spider's legs move as the bamboo trees tumble over left and right. The spider growls in high intensity as the boy continues provoking with the smug on his face and holding his fist.

Boy: Hehe! Bring it, you Western Sorcerer punk! Or should I say, Negi Springfield!

Negi: Ah! I know you.

Asuna: Yeah! You're that kid from the arcade earlier today!

Negi: Then does that mean… *Turns to Mini Setsuna* Does that mean Konoka's in danger! ?

Mini Setsuna: No, I'm not sensing anything around the area where Konoka is so we appear to be safe for now.

Negi quickly turns his attention back at his big opponent with his teeth grinding.

Negi: _Who is this person? Is he part of the Hoganji Faction? Does that explain the traps?_ *Grips his staff hard* _Is that why he was at the gaming center? Just to scout me out! ?_

Asuna: Negi!

She yells as her head turns to Negi ready to fight.

Negi: Oh… Yes!

He knows what he needs to do as he looks ahead. He pictures what Setsuna explained to him about their battles with Onmyou Sorcerers and their Goki Demons which are their partners in combat battling. Negi matches the fight with him and Asuna as fighting partners.

Negi: _If I recall what Setsuna explained to us earlier, Omnyou Sorcerers possess partners of their own called Goki Demons, much like that woman from before._ *Closes his eyes and readies to chant* _And now… we are to be up against another one; sorcerer versus sorcerer and my partner verses his Goki Demon._

He begins chanting loud with his eyes shut hard.

Negi: _**Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas, Ministra Magus Asuna Cagurazaca!**_

Asuna: Mph!

Asuna's body was flowing with magical aura and she gets a head start dashing forward (Like she's flying) about to pounce on the kid.

Asuna: Don't expect me to easy on you just cuz' you're a scrawny kid!

The boy lets out his smirk as he is itching for this moment. The spider then lefts its leg out and thrusts it downward at Asuna where she is. It moves in fast on her but she is able to strafe left and right avoiding the strikes. The spider blasts web from its mouth at her. Asuna's takes a leap from the ground just before the web lands on the ground

Asuna: Hah!

Asuna roars in battle cry as she is about to land a punch at the monster.

Asuna: AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAGGHHHH!

She then lands her punch deliberately at the spider's back. She thought of nailing two birds with one stone but the boy leapt from the spider's body just in time. Due to her attack, it came crashing hard into the ground causing the spider to be pushed back. The boy looked back surprised.

Boy: Whoa, she's tough!

Asuna: You ain't see nothing yet!

She yells as she then pulls out her pactio card from her left hand and shouts the word.

Asuna: _**ADEAT! !**_

The card transforms into her fan weapon in her hand. She grips it and in the air, she wields it about to strike her foe down while roaring in battle cry.

Asuna: AaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrGGGGGGHHH H!

She swings her fan hard and through the monster as its power tears the spider down in half. She emerges from the strike as the creature collapses in its defeat roaring loudly. It then disintegrates into glowing sparks until nothing was there except a paper golem torn in half.

Negi: Wow!

Chamo: Nice one, Asuna!

Mini Setsuna: The shikigami has torn.

Asuna skids on the ground and looks back feeling victorious.

Asuna: YEAH! *Thumbs up* How's that? I'm getting' pretty good at this!

Chamo: That's the way, Asuna! It's not every day you see that kind of power from her, even with the contract in play! I'm telling ya, you got yourself an amazing partner, bro!

Asuna laughs in flattery with her arms behind her head.

Boy: Hahahahahahahaha!

She then turns her head and sees the boy on top of the rest building.

Boy: You know, rumors were flying about a girl with strange powers that can shatter magic. I had a feeling we would be running into her today while she tags along with that wiz punk so I had to call in more powerful wards. And yet, you're still able to deform it back to its charm state in a single swing! Gotta' say, not bad, girly!

He then turned his eyes on Negi and points at him angrily.

Boy: You on the other hand, you're just small fry! Unlike you, she has more to show for! And that just pisses me off about Western Sorcerers like you!

Negi: Ah?

Boy: Aren't you ashamed to have a girl as your bodyguard? That makes me sick! And seeing your face makes me sick! In fact, It's the same face I'm looking at right now; who doesn't even have a little bit of male pride in him and who can't even defend himself!

Negi: Mmmm!

Asuna: You're just a sore loser cuz' I defeated your stupid Goki, you twerp!

Chamo: Yeah, kid! You got zero chance of winning! So why don't you drop the tough guy act and admit defeat already?

Asuna: A Western Sorcerer like Negi can easily kick your butt any day of the week! And my powers can also destroy any magic you throw at me!

The boy's smile turned to a grin as he places his hands on his hat.

Boy: Heh… idiots… you just don't get it… Neither of you get it! I'm not just any wielder of magic…

He then holds his claws out in front of him and cracks them like Sesshomaru does sometimes bending his fingers.

Asuna: Eh…

We see the boy's legs as his knees bend for a second before he leaps from the building and lunges toward Asuna.

Boy: Hah!

Asuna: Ah! ?

The boy lands on the ground with his feet and hands like an animal and skids around Asuna.

Asuna: Wah!

The boy snarls at her with a grin on his face and readies his claws to slash. Asuna becomes alert and yells as she swings her fan down at him. But before she knows it, he disappears from that spot.

Asuna: Huh?

Boy: Over here.

He said from behind her. She yelps and swings around her at him but he dodges by ducking. She starts reacting defensively and yells while swinging her fan at him but continues missing him as he dodges effortlessly. It turns into a fast paced cut motion where she continues swinging aggressively and the boy continues dodging quickly.

Asuna: Ah! Yah! Ugh! Argh!

Boy: Missed me! Too slow!

Asuna: Agh! Damn you!

Boy: Hahaha, give it up! You can't even touch me!

Mini Setsuna: He's fast. She can't seem to keep up with him.

Negi: Careful, Asuna!

Asuna starts getting furious and just as she swings her fan down at him, the boy grabs the fan and chucks it aside along with her which drags her in the throw causing her to fall over.

Asuna: Waaah!

The boy leapt away from her and skidded on the ground right in front of Negi ready to attack him. Negi's face close up looked like he was scared.

Negi: Ah…

Mini Setsuna: Look out!

The boy lunges toward at Negi holding sutra charms out but Negi reacted quickly in his attempt to cast a spell.

Negi: _**F-Flans…**_

He was about to finish his chant as he extends his palm out to cast his spell on him.

Negi: _**EXCARMATIO!**_

The wind was pushing him back while trying to disarm the boy. But the sutras he was holding out intercepted his disarming spell. It may have slowed him down but he was still aiming to attack him. The wind discarded the sutras into pieces and it was also discarding his hat. His spiky hair came visible to his eyes. But something else appeared to him which was the strangest part; his ears. They weren't human ears. They were pointy and furry like an animal's ears. While the disarming spell only slowed him down, he was still grinning with his teeth exposed, growling and readied his right fist just as the spell was about to pass. Negi's eyes turned surprised even more as he realized three things; he wasn't human, he's powerful and he was in trouble.

Negi: Ah…! _Oh no…_

**POW! ! ! !**

Negi: Waaaaaaaaaggghhhh!

While grinning, the pointy eared boy laid one on him really hard and sent him flying while spinning and bouncing off the ground.

Asuna: AH!

Asuna & Chamo: NEGI!

The scene then turned to show a page on a book of the same action that happened to Negi. It was Nodoka's magic book she was looking at as it was showing her exactly what is happening to Negi. The book reads:

'Negi: Uh oh… He's strong and fast!'

Nodoka: Aaah!

We hear Nodoka's voice and now we see her scared and worried little expression as she is sitting down against the rail with her fist close to her mouth looking at her magic journal.

Nodoka: Ne… Negi, oh no…

She continues sitting while looking to see what's happening next.

Nodoka: Is… Is this really what's happening right now? Negi…!

She asks herself as she turns the page.

Nodoka: Oh wow… it feels like I'm reading a real intense graphic novel… and yet it feels so real.

She says to herself before looking at the next page to see what magic shows her next. She then becomes more surprised.

Nodoka: Aah! He's in a bind!

She exclaims as the picture shows the boy wailing multiple punches at Negi. It reads:

'Negi: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Uwaaaagh! He's so strong!'

Nodoka continues looking down at the book with the same worried expression while turning page after page reading from one panel to the next.

Nodoka: Oh no, this doesn't look good at all! Negi looks hurt pretty badly, he can't defend himself! And that boy is moving so fast, it's making it impossible for Asuna! She can't seem to keep up with him!

She continues saying to herself while flipping the pages continuously while behind the fence she's leaning against is where the fight is occurring. Negi continues backing up and being pushed back by the tough boy laying hits and scratches on him. Negi continues guarding himself with his staff but the boy jumps and circles around him taunting him and laying more punches at him. Asuna comes running across yelling with her fan up trying to hit him until they are all off screen.

Negi: Ugh! Ah! Uwaaagh!

Boy: Hahahahahaha!

Asuna: WAIT! YOU LITTLE…!

Nodoka notices nothing.

Nodoka: Oh if only she could lay a hit on him… they might have a chance of winning! Come on, Asuna! You can do it! If you can just…!

They come back behind Nodoka fighting around. Negi continues being pushed back with a kick that Negi blocks with his staff. Asuna yells as she tries to whack him hard but he blocks with his left elbow without looking. He keeps kicking Negi back as Asuna keeps whacking him with the fan furiously.

Nodoka: Yes! There! Ah, no way! He blocked it…? Keep trying, Asuna! Ah! Professor Negi, behind you! Behind you!

She yells as the boy circles around Negi and comes up behind him. Nodoka was being preoccupied with her reading but her eyes began to notice her surroundings as if something is going on around her.

Nodoka: Ah?

The noises were going around the environment but as she turns her head to her right, everything seemed quiet. It appears that she loses track of her surroundings just as she begins to read her new book. Another mysterious power that is yet to be learned, she still becomes clueless of what's going on. Meanwhile, the boy growls and grins as he is about to strike.

Boy: **Growls **Where do you think you're going…? You little runt! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Negi readied his defensive pose with his staff out in front of him as the boy was about to lay a hit on him.

**PUNCH! ! ! !**

Negi: OOOOF!

After shattering a barrier in front of Negi, he laid a big punch on him and smacked his cheek bone hard with a fierce uppercut diagonally. Negi's face was hit with tremendous force that we see small portions of blood coming out of his mouth. He crashed onto the dirt next to the rest shop. Nodoka stood up from the floor and held onto the book hard worried about her beloved Professor.

Nodoka: NEGI!

Negi struggles to get on his knees and hands as the boy landed on his two feet separated from each other as if he's still in his battle stance.

Boy: Heh! How was that, punk? Looks like I shattered your magic barrier too!

Asuna on the right comes in running to Negi to help.

Asuna: Negi!

Negi: Gugh!

Negi starts coughing hard and spits small portions of blood from his mouth.

Negi: **Cough cough**

Asuna was running to him but paused in her tracks and sees Negi in bad shape. Her eyes tremble and worried about his condition.

Asuna: Negi…

Both Chamo and Mini Setsuna (Chamo on top of Mini Setsuna) see Negi in bad condition.

Chamo: This looks bad! Negi's in bad shape already!

Mini Setsuna: Yes, he doesn't look good. He may not be able to continue any longer.

The boy grins still and snickers at his poor opponent.

Boy: Tch! You're so pathetic. Having a girl to fight for you is stupid enough but not being able to fight back?

Asuna: Hey!

Boy: Hm?

She points at him angrily.

Asuna: That was uncalled for! You should've told us from the beginning that you were a fighter and not a wizard!

The boy answers back as he crosses his arms behind his head.

Boy: Whatever! You guys were the ones assuming I was one. I don't have to tell you anything.

Asuna: And another thing! I'm your opponent too so stop bullying Negi!

Boy: Tch! Why not? Fighting is what men do. It's a man's job. Hitting girls isn't what I do, especially to overly-muscled noisy little loudmouthed pigs like you who can't even lay a hit on me.

Asuna: Why you little damned kid…!

She gripes her fist hard wanting to repay him for that remark.

Boy: Your powers may be a strange case… but I was right about one thing. *Points at Negi* You Western Sorcerers are a joke! Especially you, Springfield! I'll bet your dad, The Thousand Master wasn't as tough as you say he is, especially if it's coming from little shrimp like you! YOU'RE WEAK! HAHAHAHAHA!

Negi's leering eyes stare back at him as he wipes his blood smeared mouth. He definitely wants to make him take back what he said. But the way he kneels before him doesn't make the situation any better.

Chamo: That kid is provoking him!

Mini Setsuna: This isn't good. We have to retreat for now.

Chamo: You got it!

He agrees as he pulls out his specially designed smoke bombs. Mini Setsuna closes her eyes and begins chanting while Chamo throws his canister at the boy.

Chamo: Take this!

The canister flies in his direction as the boy turns his head after noticing it.

**BOOM!**

Boy: What the! ?

Before he realizes it, the canister then explodes into a huge cloud surrounding him all around.

Asuna: Whoa!

Chamo: Asuna! Get Negi!

The boy looks left and right while his entire vision is covered by clouds of mist and can't see where he is.

Boy: Gah! Mist? You gotta' be kidding! Show yourselves! Argh!

He yells as he tries slashing his claws left and right while trying to look around.

Boy: **Growls** *Eyes turn left and right* Damn this smoke!

Negi covers his eyes with his arms and tries to see what's going on as he keeps coughing.

Negi: **Cough** I can't see a thing. What's going on?

Then a shadowy figure appears to be standing behind him. The figure who happens to be Asuna picks him up and carries him off.

Asuna: Negi!

Negi: Ah! Asuna?

Asuna: We're getting out of here.

Mini Setsuna's eyes opened after she finished the chanting and a close up met her pupils just before we cut back to the boy as he is getting annoyed and frustrated while continuing slashing left and right.

Boy: Agh! Damn you! I said show yourselves!

Later, the mist clears up and he looks around to see. Then he looks ahead.

Boy: Ah!

The area is empty and Negi is nowhere, including Asuna and the two familiars.

Boy: No! They escaped!

He then growls ferociously, raises his arms up and shouts in the sky as it echoes and we zoom out from where he is standing.

Boy: COWAAAAARDS! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS PLACE, YOU HEAR? I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, I SWEAR! I WILL FIND YOU! ! !

We cut to Nodoka's book where it shows the boy raising his arms yelling and it reads:

'Asuna: We made it out alive! That was close!'

Nodoka was so relieved to hear that while reading her book and walking with it.

Nodoka: Ahh… thank goodness they're okay! What a relief!

She was happy to see they were okay, especially Negi. She flips the page and the book magically forms more pictures of Negi's thoughts. It shows him resting with Asuna and his two familiar friends. While Nodoka still doesn't understand, she feels everything is fine now. She looks at the picture and stares at Negi for a bit with a relief smile. She places her gentle hand on him as if she can sense how he feels. She feels happy that he's safe.

Nodoka: Professor Negi…

She removes her hand and turns the page again before walking away from our view. We then fade into transition as we next see a small stream flowing above a small terrain.

Mini Setsuna: That was a close one. Had we stayed any longer, we wouldn't have lasted more out there.

Asuna: Arrgh! Jeez, what the hell is that kid's problem? Why does he have such a nasty grudge against Negi anyway! ? His attitude is pissing me off A LOT!

Chamo: Keep your voice down, Asuna or he'll find us all!

Asuna: I don't care! He's bullying Negi and I don't like it! And also, what's with his stupid pointy ears? *Image of pointy ears appear* Are they supposed to be fake?

Mini Setsuna: No, they're real.

Asuna: Uh?

Mini Setsuna: *Pondering* He's obviously non-human so that explains why he's so strong.

Asuna: Ah…?

Mini Setsuna: *Looks at Asuna* Didn't you also notice his claws? And the way he growled at Negi?

Taking Asuna back to realize the boy flashing out his claws and slashing about and growls ferociously, she becomes speechless.

Asuna: So he's…?

Mini Setsuna: A youkai.

Asuna: Huh?

Mini Setsuna: It's a term used to classify Japanese folk creatures. It can also apply broadly to anything that is a supernatural being or legend from any culture. Because there are thousands of magical beings around the world, there are endless types of youkai. They could be vampires, goblins, ogres, or even… *Looks down* that boy we just fought. He's got a lot to show for it; the ears, the claws, his teeth…

Chamo: So in other words, he's like a werewolf. A wolfman; I heard they're very strong.

Asuna *Folds her arms* Great, so we're dealing with another monster. I guess I was right about not being surprised; Always running into wizards, vampires, ermines and fairies and now a wolf brat! This is going to be such a pain!

Mini Setsuna: I… I'm sorry, Asuna.

Asuna: W… Why are you apologizing?

Mini Setsuna: No, I just…

Asuna: Oh, no. I… I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry.

While Asuna consoles Mini Setsuna, we zoom in on Negi's thinking face until he hears Asuna's voice.

Asuna: Hey, Negi!

Negi: Uh?

Asuna: Look, I know you're a strong wizard. I've seen you kicked Eva's butt. Can't you find a way around this guy somehow? You could take care of him no sweat, right?

Negi: Well…

Chamo: *Pops up* I think you're being unreasonable, Asuna.

Asuna: Why?

Chamo: You can't expect a fight to be an easy win. Negi is still a young kid!

Asuna looks down at Negi in pity until she notices something on his face.

Asuna: Hey you're…

Negi: Eh… What is it?

Asuna then grabs his collar.

Negi: Wah!

Asuna: Oh my god, you're bleeding! Does it hurt? Is it bad?

Negi: Awah! No, I'm okay, Asuna!

Asuna: Oh man… and you look beat red.

Yes, Negi was blushing too because of Asuna getting close to his face. She then gets up and rushes to the stream.

Asuna: Hang on, let me get you a towel!

Negi: Ah.

Negi rubs his cheeks before Asuna gets back, kneels down on one knee and rubs the wet towel on his wound where blood was coming out.

Negi: Eggh.

Asuna: Hey, come on. Don't move.

Negi: Thanks, Asuna. I can do it myself, now.

Asuna: All right, just hold on a bit. Here, you should put some ice on that, okay? Is that any better?

Negi: Yes, thank you.

Both Chamo and Mini Setsuna are watching the two.

Chamo: Awww, Ishn't dat adorable? Like wittle brodder and big shishta!

Mini Setsuna wielded a mallet bigger than Chamo's head and whacked him with it.

Chamo: Ow!

Mini Setsuna: Shut it.

Asuna was about done as she finishes wiping off Negi's cheek with the towel. Negi kept quiet and so did Asuna. It looked like such a touching scene to see it like brother and sister. Then Negi starts to speak up.

Negi: Umm, Asuna?

Asuna: Hmm?

He then tilts his head down a bit.

Negi: I umm… I think you should know a bit about my intentions.

Asuna: _Intentions? What, is this kid starting a serious conversation?_ Uh… oookay…

Negi: You know that I've studied magic before… but I've also studied how to fight in order to defend myself. I believe it is needed because I was expecting to come across foes like that person who possesses fighting abilities that I need in order to search for father.

He explains as a dark image of his father grappling a demon by the throat holding him up, relating to the winter night he was young.

Asuna: Oh… Hm…

Negi: Even though I'm young, I still possess power and magic which helps me a lot. But I don't have perfect endurance and reflexes like he does. I wasn't able to do much out there because I wasn't strong enough.

Asuna: … *Leans in* But still, you should be able to handle him, right?

Chamo: Like I said, Red; It isn't as easy as last time. Didn't you see what happened earlier? He was able to break through Negi's barrier which enables him to knock his face really hard! It's not like last time where we fought Eva.

Mini Setsuna: Eva…? Evangeline?

Chamo: Yeah, her!

Asuna: You know, that reminds me. When exactly did Negi cast a barrier around himself? I don't remember seeing him do that.

Negi: It was mind chant.

Asuna: A mind chat?

Negi: Yes. That time right after I casted _'Flans Exarmatio'_ on him, his charms were only halting his movements on me as it was intercepting my disarming spell. He was still coming at me so I had no choice but to use _'Deflexio' _and cast a barrier around myself to protect me from being physically hit.

He speaks as a quick flashback video plays of the boy being disarmed by Negi casting '_Flans Exarmatio_' and he was still coming for him with a grin on his face. Negi's face reacted scared but he initially casted another spell without moving his lips. In other words, his thoughts spoke.

Negi: _Deflexio_

Then it shows the boy socking Negi in the air as he spins about. Then back to Negi explaining.

Negi: I had the ability to chant with my mind which is why it's called mind chanting.

Asuna: Wow, that's very… impressive, kid. You sure pulled it off in the knick of time.

Negi: Actually, I learned a lot after spending a whole month with Takamichi, you know. He was the one who taught all about magic!

Asuna: Wait, WHAT! ? Professor Takahata! ?

Negi: Yes! He was quite the teacher for me!

Asuna grabs Negi and rubs an ice cold wet towel on his cheek.

Asuna: Remember to tell me more about him later, wizzy… IN FULL DETAIL.

Negi: Waaah, in due time! Wahahahaahaha, that's coooooold!

Mini Setsuna: What exactly happened to Evangeline?

Chamo: Well, let's just say with my help and support, it was a sure easy-win!

Negi: Well it WAS a near-miraculous coincidence that I managed to beat Evangeline that night. The electricity is what drained her powers when the lights came back.

He explains as a flashback video plays of Negi fighting Evangeline before.

Negi: But now that I think about it, for some reason, she might have gone easy on me that night when we fought.

Asuna pops up with her arms folded.

Asuna: Is that right?

Chamo pops up next.

Chamo: That might also explain why she never used any of her magic at full power!

Asuna: She's that powerful, huh? Guess the whole battle with her was just a fluke then.

Chamo: Whatever! A win is a win! That's all that matters!

Negi speaks as we stare at the stream.

Negi: That victory might not mean a lot but at least I learned a lot from it. I was completely aware that I would fight other beings in the near future. Even though I'm still inexperienced…

Close up on Negi's determined face.

Negi: I still have to become stronger or I'll never succeed in my search for my father. That's why…

He faces elsewhere as he grips his staff hard.

Negi: I have to beat that guy.

Asuna becomes impressed by his determination speech and outlook.

Asuna: Negi… _Hmm, getting fired up all of a sudden after a defeat? He's got more guts than a normal boy would._

Mini Setsuna: Wow, you're very dedicated, aren't you?

Chamo: But even at full power, Negi, he's still faster than you are! So how are you supposed to beat someone like him anyway! ?

Negi: There's no need to worry, Chamo. *Thumbs up* I have a plan.

Cutting back to Nodoka still reading her book, she becomes excited at what Negi just said.

Nodoka: Really! ? A plan to beat that very strong boy! ? Wow! This is so incredible, I'm getting excited! I can't wait to see what happens next!

She gets excited until her eyes turn.

Nodoka: Uh…?

She then hears rustling coming from the trees nearby.

Nodoka: Ahh! Oh no, somebody's coming!

She looks at her book trying to remember how to turn it back into a card.

Nodoka: Uuh… uh what was that other word…? *Sweats fast* Uh o-oh yeah! Um… A-Abeat!

She yells and the book vanishes into and transforms into her pactio card she won from the contest. She holds it in her hand and becomes a little amazed at the magic trick again… until the boy then emerges from the bamboo trees lunging himself at his target with his claws out ready to strike.

Boy: FOUND YOU! ! Ah?

Nodoka turned her head at the emerging boy coming at her and she becomes surprised.

Nodoka: Aaaaah! ?

As the boy just realized his target isn't who he thought it was and Nodoka being scared about to get jumped, it turned into a crash.

Nodoka: Waaagh! Ugh!

Boy: Ooof!

Nodoka's eyes were shut tight as she rubbed her back head due to being pushed back against the rail and hitting her head on it.

Nodoka: Uugh, ow!

She opens her eyes and looks down.

Nodoka: Ugh… Uh? *Freaks out* KYAAAAAAAAHH! ?

Boy: **Groaning**

Nodoka's reaction changed, as we zoom out, to a combination of freaking out and embarrassment as she sees the boy's head plummeted underneath her skirt unconscious with circly eyes. He then regains his eyes quickly and realizes where his head is in.

Boy: Ugh, huh? Waaaaah!

He reacts fast and gets out. Both he and her stand up while she quivers and blushes severely due to the incident that was worse than with Negi.

Nodoka: **Stammers Trembling** **Whimpers**

Boy: Agh, gosh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't do it on purpose, really! I just got the wrong person!

Nodoka: **Stammers** **Trembling** **Whimpers**

Boy: Look, w-will you please just relax? I said it was an accident, all right! ? I didn't see you there! I thought you were… Uh…?

Nodoka stopped stammering, trembling and whimpering. Her eyes turned normal from being freaked out and she remembers the boy from before.

Nodoka: Ah…?

Boy: Hey, you're that same girl from the video arcade.

He says as he reaches out for her hand to help stand her up. She then takes it as she stares at him.

Nodoka: Ah… y-you're the boy from earlier.

Boy: What are you doing here?

She says as he helps her stand up.

Boy: How did you even get here?

Nodoka: Uh…

The boy stares at her suspiciously with his arms folded.

Boy: _Did she follow me here?_

He looks down and then speaks up to her explaining the situation.

Boy: *Eyes closed* Well I guess it doesn't matter. *Eyes open* But look, um… you can't be here. *Points with his thumb* Didn't you see the sign back there? It said 'No Entry,' didn't it?

Nodoka: Ah, o-oh… Uh, I… I'm sorry.

Boy: Nah, don't worry about it. But all the same, you should get out of here. There's a fight going on in there so it's dangerous for you to be hanging around here.

Nodoka: _Ah? A fight…?_

Boy: You don't have to worry about it. Just sit tight for a sec and let me undo this trap for you so that you can get out. Okay?

Nodoka: _Trap? Could he be…? _**Gasp**

Pictures appear above her from her diary revealing the picture of the same boy she was reading about and the words below read what he said and thought, 'Trap.' We close up on her eye as she realizes who the boy is.

Nodoka: _Then… Then this boy is…!_

She begins to freak out as she trembles while her body is spinning in the background showing pictures from her diary about the boy fighting Negi.

Nodoka: _He's the same strong boy Negi was fighting! There's no mistaken IT'S HIM! Aauhhahh… W-w-what should I do? What should I do! ?_

The boy was about to turn and run off.

Boy: Well then… I'll let you go as soon as I can. Don't move till you're told, kay? *Runs off* See you later!

Nodoka then reacted and reached out to stop him.

Nodoka: Ah… W-Wait a minute…!

The boy stops and looks back at her.

Boy: Hm?

Nodoka's eyes then turn circly completely lost in thought. She wasn't sure what to do next.

Nodoka: Ah! _Oh no! I stopped him! What should I do? What should I do! ? W-What can I DO? How can I help Negi? ? ? Professor Negi!_

She thought as fast as she could and almost couldn't find any answer until she realized she was still holding her pactio card. Her line of thought struck her and her eyes caught its attention as she looked at it.

Nodoka: _Ah… This card… It's power… Yes! Maybe I can help with this card! Now…_ *Turns eyes back to the boy* _If I can just… get his name…_

The boy continues standing there with his hands in his pocket waiting for what the girl wants. She finally speaks.

Nodoka: Uh… M-My… My name is Nodoka. Nodoka Miyazaki. What's yours?

Boy: Hm? My name?

Nodoka: Uh… uh huh…

He ponders about it for a second.

Boy: Well, it'd be wrong to ignore your introduction and not give mine. Since you told me yours, I guess there's no harm in telling you mine.

So with that decision, he gave a grinning smile, a wink and thumbs up to her.

Boy: I'm Kotaro! Kotaro Inugami!

Nodoka: Ah…

So he swifted his thumb across his mouth and gives a last smirk before leaving.

Kotaro: Hehe! Well there you have it. Better remember it.

He now runs off and waves.

Kotaro: See you later, pink panties girl!

Nodoka: AAAH!

She yelps in bright red after knowing he not only saw his panties twice but knows what color it is. But after taking a last look at him distancing further off, she feels she knows what to do. We see her hand lifting up the card she's holding slowly.

Nodoka: Kotaro Inugami… He does not seem like a bad boy… but still… I have to do something…

She speaks just as she lifts it up in her palm and shouts the magic word.

Nodoka: _**Adeat!**_

The card lifts up and transforms into her book again while the magical force bestows wind around her skirt flapping it about revealing her pink underwear at times. And this time with more power growing, it appears levitating in her hand. Nodoka grows with more confidence in herself feeling like she can become useful to Negi now.

Nodoka: Professor _Negi... I promise… I'll do what I can to help you._

**A big plan requires some rejuvenation so let me know when break is over!**

As we scroll from the right to the left of the never ending path of the Thousand Gates, we then see Negi and Asuna ducked down under the field of bamboo trees holding their position for their attack.

Asuna: You sure about this, Negi?

Chamo: Think this over, bro. This plan of yours is too dangerous.

Negi: We have to try, Chamo. There's no other way.

Mini Setsuna: …Good luck, you two.

Both Negi and Asuna look at each other and nod in agreement to start their attack.

Negi & Asuna: Hm!

Their feet began to move fast as they cut their way through the bamboo and hop the rail fence.

Negi: We're going to fight him in an open area! Get ready when he comes out!

Asuna: Okay, you got it!

Both run to the center of the path and halted right in the middle. They take their battle stance ready for combat.

Asuna: Come on! We're ready for you now, kid!

Negi: _There's a 50% chance this might work. I have to give it my best shot. Father… please give me strength._

After a quick prayer in thought, he raises his hand to his face and starts chanting in Latin seriously.

Negi: _**Incipio Confestim Vis Magica! Evacatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria!**_

He waved his hands about and summoned 8 of his elemental statues of himself with swords out. Asuna becomes amazed as she has not seen this spell before.

Asuna: Whoa… quite a lot of you…

He then extends his arms out to call out his command.

Negi: _**Contra Pugnent!**_

His gladiator elements charge over the Shinto Gates a distance after the boy jumping over platform after platform with the same excitement smirk on his face.

Kotaro: Hehehe! So you're finally going to fight me seriously, eh small fry?

The gladiator elements are closing in front of him. The boy smirks and leaps from the gate and punches his right, he slashes his left kicks ahead and does a round kick at another shattering 4 gladiator element statues of Negi.

Kotaro: HAH! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT! ?

Another 4 more gladiator statues surround him from behind. He turns his head and smirks.

Kotaro: Hehe!

He readies his punch while his other hand reaches in his coat and is now holding 3 short blades in between his fingers. One of the gladiators was closing in behind him but was shattered after a swift punch from the wolf boy. He then swung his other arm and threw three of the short blades at the remaining three. They each hit their individual mark which he wished could've happened to the real Negi; the chest, the forehead and the heart. They all shatter into pieces.

Kotaro: Hehehe…! **Gasp**

His eyes turn back as he notices something coming up behind him. It was bright and it was getting bigger as it closes in on him. And before he knows it, he's getting showered by lightning projectiles. He quickly guarded himself with the same trick as before with his charms that he barely pulled out of his jacket. The showering lightning projectiles hit his charms and parts of the Shinto Gates while the rest fly pass him.

Negi: _**Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis!**_

Kotaro: Whoa…! Urrgh!

As he continues getting showered on, Negi readies another spell as he swings his staff about while gathering energy in his other hand.

Negi: _**Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!**_

His eyes are closed and the showering eased down as Kotaro's charms were torn.

Kotaro: Grrr…! _Man, that was close! Those were some powerful lightning arrows!_ Uh?

Negi's eyes open with determination look and swifted his arm forward extending it far as he can and casted a powerful spell attack.

Negi: _**FULGURATIO ALBICANS! !**_

He blasted a powerful spell called 'White Lightning' aimed deliberately at Kotaro. Zooming out from his point of attack, we see it travel a distance from the ground where he's standing up to where Kotaro is standing on top of the Shinto Gate. It strikes at him as he tries guarding with his arms out but the attack pushes him off the platform.

Kotaro: Yyyyghh… Ughaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

The force pushes him off the structure and he falls to the ground leaving a trail of smoke in the air till he comes to an impact crash on the ground.

**CRASH! !**

Asuna appears thrilled at Negi's attack.

Asuna: Whoa! Did we get him? Whatever that spell was, it sure was awesome!

Chamo: You did it, Negi my man! That triple combination strategy from a distance nailed the fighter as any basic wizard could do! I knew it would work!

Asuna: *Leers at him* Sure you did. (Sarcastically)

Mini Setsuna: **Gasp** No! Not yet!

Asuna & Chamo: *Looks ahead* Huh?

The smoke was clearing and then Kotaro suddenly emerges from it lunging to attack the group while his hair was hiding his grinning face.

Asuna & Chamo: *Stunned* No way!

Kotaro runs toward them with his claw and fist out.

Kotaro: Hahaha! Not bad, small fry! That strong spell of yours nearly got me! *Close up* But you FAILED TO FINISH ME OFF! And now… I'LL SHOW YOU ALL MY FULL BRUNT POWER!

Asuna stands guard in front of Negi to defend him as he chants.

Asuna: Bring it on, you snotty animal! I'll take you on, fighter to fighter! COME ON!

Kotaro: Heh!

He smirks as he was charging towards her while smirking. Asuna shows her angry annoyed face.

Asuna: Ugh! I'm going to smack that stupid GRIN OFF YOUR FACE! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! !

Asuna takes her battle cry to strike with all her might. She swings her fan down where he was aiming to but in slow motion, we see Kotaro's legs turn to his left and immediately, he disappears from Asuna's sight in fast speed. And right away, he circles around her and runs behind Negi.

Asuna: Ah! ?

Negiw as chanting in Latin but before he saw what was coming, he gets a lunging punch right in the stomach from the punk'd boy standing next to him.

**PUNCH!**

Negi: **Cough** Ughwaaaaaaaaghhh!

Asuna immediately turns her head to see what just happened.

Asuna: W-What! ?

She sees Negi sent slightly into the air. Kotaro leapt above him and delivered another hard smack across his face.

**SMACK!**

Negi: GAAAAHHH!

Chamo and Mini Setsuna watch in shock as well as Asuna.

Asuna: **Gasp** NEGIIIIII!

Asuna cries in tears for Negi as she watches him fall to the floor in pain to the stomach as he holds it with agony. Kotaro lands and stands before him.

Kotaro: Huh! You Western losers never change; pitiful and pathetic as always.

Negi: Uugh!

Asuna: HEY! !

Asuna runs up and gets infuriated by Kotaro ignoring her just because she's a girl. She yells at her most fury attempt to provoke him to fight her.

Asuna: I'm not going to just stand around and let you ignore me so you can get around to bully Negi all you want, you damned punk! If you're too afraid to fight a girl, then let's see how it feels to be hit by one who's a real fighter and who isn't a coward! *Grips her fan weapon hard*

Kotaro: I told you already; fighting girls like you just isn't my style!

Asuna: I won't buy that crap! You think you're better than us! Well you the real punk!

Kotaro: Listen redhead! I'm no fighter OR a bully, I'm a werewolf! *Points at her* And you better watch what you say!

Asuna starts grinding her teeth angrily at him.

Kotaro: This ain't no video game either you know!

He then raises his claw near his face.

Kotaro: If you want to fight that badly… then let's see you deal… *Swerves arm across* my angry tribe!

He says right after he swerves his whole arm across and summons a dark shadow where a pack of black wolves are emerging from. The wolves stand beside Kotaro with glowing eyes and sharp teeth growling and barking. Asuna, Mini Setsuna and Chamo appear scared.

Chamo: Gaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Asuna: Wha! ? He called up wolves from the shadows? And a whole pack of em'! ?

Mini Setsuna: They must be his shikigami!

Kotaro: *Grins* Heh! I told you that I wasn't your average sorcerer, did I? And I'm not your average werewolf either… *Extends his arm out* I'M AN INUKAMI WEREWOLF! !

The wolves bark and growl while showing off their sharp teeth. Some are barking and snarling aggressively their saliva is dripping from their gums. Some are drooling and others have their tongue out. Asuna appears scared in mind but she stands her ground as she gulps down. Chamo appears to be quivering immensely.

Asuna: **Gulp** They look… pretty angry, huh?

Mini Setsuna: Uh huh…

Chamo: We're dead meat!

Kotaro: *Points at them* Sick em' boys!

The wolves charged off at Asuna barking and growling. Asuna was scared but she wasn't going to leave Negi alone.

Chamo: We're done for! Let's retreat, Red!

Asuna wasn't moving. She gripped on the weapon, the wolves were closing in.

Chamo: Asuna! ?

Asuna was determined to stay, the dogs then leapt at her.

Chamo: ASUNA!

Asuna then yelled in battle cry and swung her fan sideways and smacked the first wolf coming at her. The wolf yelped in pain and when it landed, it disintegrated in flames.

Mini Setsuna: I knew it! They're not real wolves, they're magic!

Asuna: I figured as much! HAAAAAAARRRGH! ! UGH!

She swung her sword downward and wiped away two more wolves who also cried in pain. They both disintegrated in flames as well.

Chamo: Yeah! Get em' Red! Show them no mercy! Kick their posteriors… aaaahh?

He looked behind to see a big paw behind him. He jumps in panic and screams in managing to get away.

Chamo: YAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!

The wolf's paw lands on his back to prevent his escape. Chamo wails his arms and legs wildly to get away.

Chamo: HELP! HE'S GOT ME! HE'S GOT ME! LET ME GOOOOO!

Asuna yelled more and swung more before she realized a wolf was right behind her snarling ferociously. Asuna looked down behind her.

Asuna: Aaagh!

She moved her leg away before she was chomped. She stepped back and another dog leapt on top of her. It was too heavy for her to lift so she bent forward and let the dog fall off her. She swung her fan across and hit the wolf. It yelped and more dogs piled on her. She grunted and it became too much for her. She collapsed onto the floor as the wolves piled on her.

Asuna: WAAAAAAAAHH!

Mini Setsuna: No! Asuna!

She tries flying to her until A wolf comes close up behind Mini Setsuna, placed his big paw on top of her and plummets her to the ground.

Mini Setsuna: Aaagh!

Asuna: S-Setsuna!

Chamo: *Wailing his hands and feet* That's great! Now we're not only trapped in this dimensional loop, we've been caught! WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT!

Asuna: SHUT UP, YOU DAMN WEASIL!

The dogs close in on her growling and snarling with saliva dripping. It causes Asuna to feel nervous looking at their teeth and trying not to upset them anymore than they need to. Negi tries getting up from his struggle. He's still in slight agony but his eyes turn to Asuna and he knows she's in danger. It is up to him to save her somehow.

Negi: A… Asuna… **Oooof!**

**SMACK!**

Negi receives another punch from Kotaro and is sent circling left and right and crashes against the crumbling floor. Asuna looks up with worry.

Asuna: Ne-Negi! No!

Chamo: This is bad, Red! I don't know how long he'll last out there! His magic barrier might not even last much longer so long as he keeps receiving punches at full force! If it keeps up, eventually it'll shatter leaving his bare body open to serious physical damage!

He explains as the background shows of Kotaro punching Negi while his magic barrier is on which reduces damage. And again without the magic barrier which he takes full blunt damage.

Asuna: What? Does that mean…

Chamo: His punches are concentrated on 'chi!' You saw that kind of power before! You even tried it yourself! If you're hit not careful and you've taken too much damage, you won't get off with serious injuries! YOU'LL BE DEAD! ! !

Asuna: **Gasp** No… No way… *Looks up* Negi…

**SMACK**

Negi was sent sliding harshly against the ground leaving huge debris of rocks in trail and then crashes against another boulder.

**CRASH!**

Negi: **Cough** Uuugh…

His head was grabbed by Kotaro's claw and then punched again across the face. He then delivers his fists of fury left and right across his face and laughs manically.

Kotaro: Hahahahaha! Without their partners to defend them, you Western Sorcerers are nothing more than mere insects waiting to be stepped on! You're nothing when you don't even have time to chant!

We see his face being hit left and right causing him to grunt and cough blood endlessly.

Negi: UGH! **Oof** Gah! Agh! **Oof!**

Kotaro: TAKE THIS!

He yells as he kicks him against the rock causing some to break into pieces. He then collapses to the floor and keeps his lids open slightly while his forehead is bleeding down pass his eye. He pants and gasps while grunting. Kotaro charges at him with a final punch to deliver.

Kotaro: Time to die, shrimp! YOU'RE FINISHED!

Chamo: Negi!

Mini Setsuna: N-Negi…

Asuna: Ne… NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! !

They cry as they lift their heads to see his fatal demise. Barely conscience, Negi pants lightly with eyes barely hanging open.

Negi: **Pant** _This is it…_

Kotaro yells in battle cry while approaching him with his final punch about to make contact with his body. Before it reached him, Negi gasped lightly and then a line of thought struck his head before the screen fades to black.

Negi: _**Sim**__** Ipse Pars Per Secundam Dimidiam, Negius Springfieldes.**_

After the chant is completed in his thought, his hand at light speed rises up and blocks his attack.

Kotaro: Eh! ?

To his surprise, he stood there stunned as his fist was intercepted by Negi's arm. He kneels up with his head down about to counter his attack. The next thing that happened…

**SMACK! !**

A swirling uppercut was delivered to Kotaro's face sending him flying upward before he realized what had happened. As he was in the air, Negi swiftly appeared below him, gathered energy in his right hand and began chanting while his eyes dimmed in pain. His hand was gathering electricity energy to perform a powerful attack.

Negi: _**Incipio Confestim Vis Magica, Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat…**_

Before his final words, he raises his palm straight up and caught Kotaro on his back to stop his fall like he appeared weightless.

**Thump**

Kotaro: Uh! W-What the…! ?

His palm gripped his back as it then began surging sparks and lines or electricity until it suddenly bursts Kotaro's entire body with lightning bursts.

Negi: _**FULGURATIO ALBICANS! !**_

Kotaro: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHHHHGHHH! ! ! !

Performing 'White Lightning' again causes immense electricity delivered to Kotaro's whole body. The effect is so immense that it takes up most of the area with surging electricity in a humming explosion of static everywhere. Asuna leans up to see what just happened as well as Chamo and Mini Setsuna.

Asuna: N… Negi! ?

Chamo: Did he do it?

Kotaro gets tossed to the ground skipping and rolling across the floor until he stops. Lying on his stomach covered in smoke, he struggles to try and get up but it's no use.

Kotaro: Guah…! GAH…!_ DAMN! W… What the hell did he do to me? I… can't move!_

Asuna and the others were looking ahead before noticing the wolves around them disintegrated into fire.

Asuna: Huh?

Chamo: Ah?

They all noticed and started slowly getting up on their knees and hands to look ahead in curiosity. The smoke was clearing and standing beside the paralyzed Kotaro was Negi panting hard looking down at him furiously.

Negi: Haaah… Haaaah… **Panting**

Kotaro turns his head to look up at him ferociously grinding his teeth.

Kotaro: Guuuhhh...!

Negi: How was that! ? That, my friend, is the power of a Western Sorcerer!

Asuna was speechless for a second but then turned excited.

Asuna: You… YOU DID IT, NEGI! WAHOO!

Chamo: Phew! No kiddin'! You literally got me sweatin' here, bro! I mean to wait till the last possible moment only for a chance to use one of your most powerful magic attacks he's ever seen… that was way too much for us! Way to go!

Mini Setsuna: I can't believe he pulled it off. He infused his own body with magic energy…

She begins to ponder.

Mini Setsuna: _That technique is more complicated than it looks. For a boy his age, it makes you wonder how he has such willpower, strength and wisdom… It's unbelievable._

Asuna aids Negi's attention after she notices his condition.

Asuna: My god, Negi, look how messed up you are right now! You're covered in blood! That was very reckless of you! Are you okay?

Negi: Awah! Asuna, that hurts… I'm fine! Ow!

Chamo: All right! Now that we've taken care of our minor problem, how's about we get back to our main problem?

Mini Setsuna: Yes, finding a way out of here.

Kotaro: H-Hold it!

Everyone: Ah?

Everyone turns to Kotaro's attention who's still struggling to stand up.

Kotaro: Guuuh…! This… This is the first time… someone has injured me so seriously… and not just anyone, but a mere human!

He talks as Chamo looks at him pretty scared while his jaw is hanging low, while Mini Setsuna stares at him. Asuna and Negi stare in surprise as well as to how he's able to stand.

Kotaro: I'll take back what I said… about Western Sorcerers… and you, Negi Springfield… However…

Below, we see his hair growing bigger and longer.

Kotaro: **Grunts** It ain't over yet… till it's over.

He's standing but before we see him, we see more parts of his body changing. His claws are growing more severe and sharper, his shoes have burst due to his foot outgrowing into his shoes, his arms grew inhuman muscles, his tail grew out of his pants behind his posterior, his hair turned white and grew more furry and longer and even his chest burst out tearing his shirt off. Not to mention, his teeth grew more sharper and his ears pointier. Everyone appeared as surprised as ever to see his transformation into an even scarier version of his old self. Despite being a punk, he wasn't kidding being a werewolf. His growling and snarling showed more of his nature as to what werewolves would be. His face turned demonic yet still remains the same expression as before.

Kotaro: It's time for the real deal, Negi Springfield!

Asuna: *Freaks out* AAAAH! ? What in the world is that! ?

Chamo: He transformed into a beast!

Asuna: No way!

Kotaro: Hehe! Here I come!

**Woosh!**

As he moved in a flash, the next thing that happens right away is that the floor explodes from an impact of Kotaro's punch landing.

**KABOOM! !**

As the impact landing occurred, everyone jumped out of the way.

Negi: Uwaaaaah!

Asuna: Yaaaaah! This isn't fair!

He lands and skids in reverse as he holds onto his staff in front of him.

Negi: Eh! I've got no choice…

Chamo: Don't be reckless, Negi! We're no match for him now! We should get out of here while we still can!

He ignores Chamo and chants with his eyes closed.

Negi: _**Sim**__** Ipse Pars Per Decem Secundas, Negius Springfieldes!**_

Chamo: Negi, no! This is a bad idea! Don't do it!

Negi fills his body with more power to last a little longer in the fight. Just then, Kotaro grins at Negi's action before he lunges

Kotaro: Hahahahahaha! Yes! That's it, Negi! Keep your magic going! I want to fight some more!

He yells as he charges at him. It turns into a small marathon of him launching his claw at him and Negi dodging left and right.

Kotaro: Uuurgh!

Negi: Eegh!

Kotaro: Aaaargh!

Negi: Aagh!

Kotaro launches a kick at him but he dodges.

Kotaro: Yeeaaagh!

Negi: Waaaagh!

Another claw he launches but he still dodges.

Kotaro: Bwahahahahaha!

Negi: Eeeeegh!

Kotaro swipes left and right simultaneously and Negi guards himself.

Kotaro: What's the matter, Negi! ? Am I too much for you already! ? We haven't even gotten started yet!

Negi grunts and pants as he keeps stepping back guarding every swipe he does. Asuna looks at Negi worried about what the outcome is going to be if the fight keeps up.

Asuna: This guy's crazy.

Chamo: Any longer this fight takes, the more likely he's going to die out there!

Mini Setsuna: We have to find a way out of here before this gets out of hand.

Asuna: *Turns to Mini Setsuna* Any ideas?

Mini Setsuna: No… This dimensional loop has everything hidden within the barrier. We'd have to look at every corner at every structure to find something that can shatter the barrier.

Asuna: That's going to take forever!

Mini Setsuna: And we'll be lucky enough to find it with Negi's help. But he hasn't sensed anything since we stepped in here. And I wasn't able to sense it either.

Asuna: So it could be anywhere! ?

She shouts before turning her attention back to Negi with worry.

Asuna: _Negi, don't die out there._

Negi: **Oof!**

Negi gets kicked on his staff which sends him skidding across far across the field. Negi grunts and holds his ground until he stops skidding. He stood there gripping his staff tight and readies the next attack.

Negi: Mph!

Kotaro's face turns maniacal as we close up on his face.

Kotaro: Hehehe! That's right, don't fall yet! The fun is just beginning!

Negi grips his staff hard ready for his attack.

Kotaro: I hope you're ready… cuz' HERE I COME!

In a flash second, he vanishes. Negi gasped. Kotaro charges at him vanishing left and right to confuse him.

Negi: _He vanished from my vision!_

Mini Setsuna: He's too fast!

Chamo: Negi!

Asuna: LOOK OOOOOUT!

The next thing we see is Nodoka's book showing Negi's thoughts. She then gets scared and worried and grips her book with tremble while her teeth bite her lip with anxious.

Kotaro side stepped in a flash and then vanished again. Negi was stunned and couldn't move. Asuna, Chamo and Mini Setsuna watched in awe and worry. Nodoka was trembling with tears coming out about to cry in worry. She gripped the book hard and shouts in distress.

Nodoka: PROFESSOR NEGI! !

Negi: _I can't see him! Where is he going to attack? The right?_

Nodoka: TO YOUR LEFT!

He was nervous and scared until he heard a voice in his head.

Nodoka: _TO YOUR LEFT, NEGI!_

Negi: Uh…?

Next thing that happened was Kotaro landing an impacting smash to the ground causing a huge blast but right after the voice reached his ear, he initially jumped out of the way.

**KABOOM!**

Kotaro then saw that he missed and is in anger as to how he just dodged his unnoticeable attack.

Kotaro: Guhhh! WHAT! ?

When Negi landed, he looked elsewhere in wonder where the familiar voice is coming from.

Negi: Eh…! *Close up* _That voice…_

We close in on Nodoka levitating her book in her one hand while her other is resting on her knees.

Negi: _N…_ *Close up on her face* _Nodoka!_

Nodoka's reaction turned from worry to relief and happy after knowing not only that he's all right but he called her name.

Nodoka: Negi… Hahh…

And as we zoom out from her, we see her standing a few feet from Asuna and the others. Asuna turned and noticed her in shock.

Asuna: Huh! ? B-Bookworm! ?

Nodoka: Uh? *Eyes turn* Ah! ?

Asuna: *Shocked* Wh-What are you doing here! ? How did you even get here! ?

Nodoka: Uh, well you see I found this book and then I s-saw you and Negi… *Turns to see Negi* Ah!

Kotaro stood up before turning his head to Negi.

Kotaro: Lucky dodge, punk…! BUT YOU WON'T DODGE THIS!

He launched to attack with his claws at him. Negi guarded but Kotaro suddenly disappeared again. Negi dropped his guard for a second and turned stunned again.

Negi: Eh!

Nodoka: To your right, Negi! YOUR RIGHT!

Negi: Uh?

Negi looked to his right and instantly he saw Kotaro swinging his arm to slash his neck with his claws. Negi leaned back and avoided that while launching his palm at his face and lands a hit on him.

**SMACK**

Kotaro: Ugh! ?

Negi: Ah!

Kotaro: Guhh! _How! ?_

He vanished again and leaves Negi vulnerable again but still stands guard.

Nodoka: ABOVE YOU!

He then reacted with a jump and an uppercut to avoid Kotaro's smashing impact and punch his face upward.

**PUNCH**

Kotaro: Gaaagh!

Nodoka: A spinning kick is coming from behind you on the right!

Before Kotaro vanished and came up behind Negi on his right side to perform a roundhouse kick, Negi saw that coming and ducked beneath his oncoming leg while holding his staff with his left hand and charges his punch with his right fist. He launched it at his face and…

**POW**

Kotaro: Gwaaaaghhh!

Kotaro's reaction turned to big round blank eyes like he's shocked and confused (In a funny looking way). The punches he's taking are making him infuriating as he notices the girl shouting out his moves that are coming.

Kotaro: Guh! ? _D-Damn! How the hell is that girl…? She can read every move I make!_

Asuna: *Surprised* Holy… cow…

Kotaro is sent flying while Negi grunts in his fist. Even though it is magically enhanced strength, it's getting sore as he holds it to his chest groaning in pain.

Negi: **Grunts** **Groans**

Chamo: It's not looking good for him! He's taken way too much damage and energy, he won't last too long if this fight goes on any further!

Beside him, Nodoka comes up and kneels down on near Chamo while holding her book close to her heart.

Nodoka: Um C-Chamo? I kind of understand what's going on here, and… I think I can help!

Chamo: And just how are you going to hel… YAGH! _How does she know about me! ?_

Nodoka: Uhhuhh d-don't worry! I-I know what to do…! _I think…_

She reassured him as she waves her hand around to calm him. She stands up and takes a deep breath getting ready to take serious action.

Nodoka: *Takes deep breath* _Here I go! I can do this!_

We zoom out to see Negi continue evading Kotaro's attacks as much as he can until Nodoka speaks up loud.

Nodoka: Umm… Excuse me! KOTARO? Um… HOW DO WE… GET OUT OF THIS PLACE?

Kotaro slid across from Negi before he turns his head toward her angrily as his teeth grinds hard. Negi stood there stunned.

Kotaro: WHAT! ? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT, STUPID GIRL! ? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR! ? THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER TELL YOU THAT! !

Nodoka stood there silently as we zoom in on her to see her levitating book in her hand open up. She tried not to cry over being yelled at or being called rude names. Her face may be red by her nervous actions but she focuses on her mission. She looks down at the book to see magical forces form into pictures and words thought up by Kotaro. It shows and reads:

'BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!'

'How to escape the dimensional loop'

'IT'S CLASSIFIED!'

'The 6th gate from current position'

'Invisible weak points' (weak points flashed ruins imprinted on the left pillar, right pillar and top row of the Shinto Gate)

'Must be destroyed'

24th April, Thursday

'Subject: **How to escape!**

'Kotaro: 'How to escape? Like hell I'll ever tell her that! Is she some kind of moron? What does she take me for anyway, a complete idiot? She's the idiot! I can't anyway! I'd be the real idiot if I tell her to smash the 6th gate from the entra… **WHAT THE! ?** The hell is that book she's holding! ? Is that what she's using to read my… **Oh #&%, this is bad…** They're going to kill me if I tell her to strike the… **Ah crap…** THE WEAK POINTS ARE HIDDEN ON THE...!

Nodoka gulps and turns her head to the group.

Nodoka: The 6th gate! Head to the East from here and find the 6th gate! It seems all we need to do is destroy the ruins which are hidden on the top, left and right side of the gate!

Both Chamo, Mini Setsuna and Asuna turned completely stoned in shock and surprise by her amazing abilities.

Mini Setsuna: Wha! ?

Chamo: Wha-wha-wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaaat! ? ? ?

Asuna: WHA! ? AMAZING!

Even Kotaro dropped his jaw and a sweat dropped from his head leaving him stoned in shock and surprise.

Kotaro: WHAAAAAAT THE…! ?

Negi: Ah!

Negi wasn't stunned… well yes he was but he was paying attention and starts to take initiative.

Negi: I see…

Negi reacted quickly and spun his staff straight to hop on and take flight. Kotaro saw him and chased him with another fast impact punch to deliver him.

Kotaro: Oh no you DON'T!

**KABOOM!**

Negi: Eh!

He landed an impact punch on the ground and missed due to Negi's fast speed.

Negi: _I've got to make this count._ *Closes eyes and concentrates* _** Incipio Confestim Vis Magica…**_ *Opens eyes and thrusts his arm out*_** SAGICA MAGICA SERIES LUCIS!**_

He sends out three magic arrows traveling erratically pass the 5 gates until it hones in on the 6th gate. Each move in on the left pillar, right pillar and top row and blasted the spots causing the ruins to shatter. Nodoka watched in awe as Negi was flying low towards her reaching with his arm out for her.

Negi: Nodoka!

She turns her head to see him coming right at her. Negi flew in, swept her off her feet off the ground and carried her along the ride like her knight in shining armor.

Nodoka: Aaaah!

As Negi flies away carrying her, she holds her book close to her bright red face hiding her embarrassment reaction.

Nodoka: _N… Negi…_

Kotaro stood up from to look at them escape.

Kotaro: Uh?

Nodoka turned her red face back at him.

Nodoka: K… Kotaro! Ah… I'm sorry!

She shouts as Negi carries her away.

Kotaro: Eghh…

He feels upset for being tricked. We see Negi flying carrying Nodoka down the path as we see Asuna running with them, Chamo riding on Asuna's head and Mini Setsuna flying with them.

Mini Setsuna: Asuna! There should be a light at the end of this road! Cut the space open where the light is coming from!

Asuna: Got it!

Chamo: You know, that was unbelievable what you did back there, Nodoka!

Asuna: Yeah, for sure! When we get out, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do how you got that power!

Nodoka: Ah…

She looked at Asuna after being told she has explaining, then she looks up at Negi and then down blushing and moans in embarrassment about how she get involved. Down the path, the light in their way is shining brighter.

Mini Setsuna: There! Shatter it!

Asuna: On it! HWUUUHH!

She leapt in the air and yells in battle cry as she swung her fan at the shining mirror in front of us which shatters into pieces. Negi's party emerges, like an awesome Negi party entrance, from the broken barrier excited and happy while Nodoka still being her normal blushing self in awe.

Asuna: FREEDOM! WE ARE OUT OF HERE! !

Kotaro turned stunned and a text slammed on his head like an anvil saying…

Kotaro: NO WAAAY!

Both Negi and Asuna skidded across the path after they shattered the barrier. Both Negi and Asuna look at each other while Nodoka looks up at Negi blushing still.

Negi: WE DID IT!

Asuna: Yup! We got out, thanks to my strength and your magic skills.

Negi: Yeah but it was Nodoka who helped us out the most with her amazing new abilities.

Asuna: Yes that's right, however she got them though.

Chamo: Um guys? It may be a little early to celebrate because we still have company!

Asuna & Negi: Uh?

Everyone, even Nodoka, looked ahead at the path they escaped and see Kotaro running after them with his claws out ready to take revenge.

Kotaro: Damn, no you don't! I'M NOT LETTING YOU ESCAPE FROM ME! !

Asuna: Tch! Does he not know when he's beaten?

Negi: He's still coming after us! What do we do! ?

Mini Setsuna: Leave him to me! *Places hands together* I'll close the barrier and seal him inside his own trap… by inverting the time-space spell!

She chants in Japanese as fast as she can as Kotaro ran with his last reach out to try and escape.

Kotaro: Ah! N-NO YOU DON'T!

Mini Setsuna yells the last words in Japanese and the path shined bright through the gates sealing Kotaro inside as he looks around in shock.

Kotaro: No way! They trapped me instead! NO FREAKIN' WAY!

He looks around as the gates go on for miles for him now as he has no way of undoing his own trap outdone by his enemies. He lowers his head, growls while grinding his teeth before raising it up high to deliver his most frustrated scream attempt he's ever had.

Kotaro: GrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! ! ! ! !

He screams the top of his lungs as it echoes through the Thousand Gates path endlessly. It transits to the entrance where our survivors could hear the scream echoing out as they stand before the gate to look one last time.

Asuna: … *Blinks* I hope we don't see his face ever again.

Mini Setsuna: I highly doubt that. He may come looking for us again someday and seek revenge on us. For now, we should be grateful we made it out in one piece. And sealing him inside should buy us some time to recover fully.

Asuna: Good call!

Negi: Yes, I agree. *Looks down at Nodoka* How are you doing?

Nodoka: Ah? *Looks up at Negi blushing*

Negi: You're not hurt anywhere, are you?

Nodoka: No, I'm fine. Thanks.

Negi: That's good. Glad to hear.

He looks out at the gate thinking if Kotaro did anything to hurt his classmate but she says he didn't. But he feels responsible for her safety since she's not a fighter like Asuna. His determined look shows if they ever meet again, he'll be answering to him if he does anything to them. He not only deceived him but he was spying on him. He lost focus until he heard Nodoka speak to him.

Nodoka: Um… Professor?

Negi: Uh? Huh?

Nodoka: Uh… You can put me down now.

Negi: **Light giggle** Yes, of course.

Realizing he was still carrying her, he sets her down on her feet and both stand next to each other.

Negi: I uh… guess I have some explaining to do, huh?

Nodoka: Y- yeah…

Negi giggles lightly as well as Nodoka joining in.

Negi: What do you say we go rest somewhere safe and talk about it there?

Nodoka: Okay.

He nods in agreement and look at each other. Asuna was looking at them too and then we view far away to see the group about to descend down the stairs.

Asuna: Well I don't know about you two but I'm freakin' starving! We might as well take a little lunch break while we're at it. Come on!

Chamo: I like the way you think, sister!

Asuna: I ain't sharing with you.

Negi: Now Asuna, that's not very nice. He is my friend too.

Asuna: It doesn't matter. He's a perv.

Chamo: I resent that!

Everyone was descending down the stairs as well as Nodoka but she stops to take a last look at the Thousand Gates entrance. She was thinking if Kotaro would be okay in there. She wouldn't know how to feel after what she did; If it was either good for the sake of her friends or if she feels bad for tricking him. She remains silent and says nothing, even in thought.

Asuna: Nodoka!

Nodoka: Ah…

She turned her face back down stairs, takes a few steps before looking back again with her fist to her heart wondering of Kotaro. She knows she can't think about him too long so she turns back and heads downstairs with her friends. We then zoom out as we transit to our last scene where we see the floor tiles of the Thousand Gates Path. Kotaro's grunting occurred hard and loud as we then see his wolf foot step and it starts steaming smoke and electric force.

Kotaro: **Grunt** Guh… Can't… Move…! Uuuugh!

**SLAM**

He collapses on the floor completely immobilized. He groans as his whole body now starts changing back to his old self. His hair was receding and turning black again. His claws and feet were shrinking back to normal as well as his sharp nails and long ears. His whole body was steaming indicating he's out of energy as he lays there stiff. He's head lays hard as a rock with his teeth grinding angry at his defeat.

Kotaro: _Guuh… Damn that kid… That punch of his took a nasty toll in my body… I should not have transformed when I did… or I would've lost fighting like this…_

He was panting hard, his arm was pulsing and his hand was twitching irregularly. He then bent his fingers grasping the floor with his nails as if he was furious to yell again. But his face showed an upside frown as he is grinning.

Kotaro: _Hehehe… Not bad, Negi… Shrimp… You're quite a wizard…_

He then coughs hard and then turns on his back and raises his fist up to deliver his final shouting words.

Kotaro: THIS AIN'T OVER, NEGI SPRINGFIELD! YOU HEAR ME! ? I'LL REMEMBER THIS, DAMN YOU! I SWEAR, I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! ! !

His voice echoes across the path and up in the sky as we zoom out of his defeat.

**The longest planning, strategizing, fighting, yelling, hitting and casting spells has yielded to end this episode!**


	27. Let My Fantasy Speak For My Actions

'**Let My Fantasy Speak For My Actions!'**

It's the same day of course as we take a pleasant view of a small ravine where we can hear water running which happens to be a small waterfall. As we scroll up from the ground, we see a rocky area with trees and mountains and a gorgeous blue sky from the far view as a relaxing spot where we see Negi, Asuna and Nodoka resting on top of a giant rock having a lunch break and drinking hot cocoa. However, they appear to be quiet as they are all holding their metal cups in their hands not drinking at all. Nodoka took hers with both hands while blowing on the liquid gently cooling it down. Negi appears nervous after being discovered. Nodoka's blushing face doesn't hide itself after learning Negi's wizardry secret. Neither of them said anything until one of them broke the silence just before Nodoka was about to sip her drink slowly.

Negi: Um…

Nodoka: Ah…?

Negi then hid his mouth with his cup close to it while trying not to blush to bright as he confessed.

Negi: I uh… I suppose you know by now, Nodoka… that I am a wizard. I am sorry for deceiving you… and for keeping my secrecy from you and everybody else. I hope you can understand why…

Nodoka: Oh… no, it's fine, really… Actually, I… kind of had a vague idea about you anyway…

Negi: Ah, r-really?

Nodoka: Uh huh.

She says as she looked down a little blushing and starts turning her cup clockwise with her hands. She starts recalling the moments she has been saved by him from falling off the stairs, the vampire incident, the multiple Negi's from the contest, the magic book she turned her artifact into, and where Negi has been running off to with Asuna.

Nodoka: I haven't gotten to know you that well… but I've been getting hints about you here and there right when I least expect it. You saved my life numerous times when I was in trouble and I had no idea how you do it. I kept thinking if it was a dream… but I know you did something incredibly amazing that didn't seem natural. And when I got this book, I was very intrigued by it. It made me even more curious about you… so I followed you and Asuna… and then well… there I was…

After recalling the last moment she was caught up in the fight with Negi and Kataro, it ended with Nodoka still blushing with a smile on her face.

Nodoka: I was a little surprised at first… I mean to think that our homeroom teacher was actually a wizard… That's… so cool! I used to think such people only existed in fantasy novels back in Library Island. When I was a little girl, I loved reading them so much. It's just hard to imagine that wizards actually exist… *Tilts head down* And now I feel like I've stumbled onto a fairy tale of my own; it's getting me very excited.

Everyone reacted surprised with dotted eyes after learning Nodoka's reaction.

Negi: Ah…

Asuna: It-Is that so?_ Gosh, when it comes to book nerds, they sure act weird all right._

Chamo: Talk about a positive note, Negi. This one's a believer in an instant.

Nodoka: Does that make me sound weird for saying that?

Asuna: Oh, uh n-no.

Negi: Not at all.

Nodoka: I'm sorry though…

Asuna: Huh?

Nodoka: I was only curious about you two always together like that. I didn't mean to get mixed up in your problems…

Asuna: Uh well, we uh-

Negi: Of course not.

Asuna: Ah?

Nodoka: Uh?

Negi: You really helped us all today, Nodoka. We would never have made it out of there without you had you not appeared when you did. Thanks for your big help. I am very grateful to you.

Nodoka: Ah?

She blushes at him thanking her and for being of big help to him. Her eyes turn down out of bashfulness and flattery as she twiddles her thumbs.

Nodoka: W-Well I uh… I'm glad I was at least able to help at all…

Her smile cracked a little bit but she was glad that Negi was breathing. Just now, Asuna turns to Negi with her hand over her mouth to whisper.

Asuna: Ah, hey hold on just a second here. I thought you said you didn't want to get Bookworm involved in any of this.

Negi: Well y-yes, but… she already knows this much about me and the magic. I suppose there's no point in hiding it from her any more than there is now.

Mini Setsuna: I'm afraid he's right, Asuna. Now that she's become aware of the situation, we can't just leave her here. We'll have to take her along with us now.

Asuna: Maybe so but still, I don't know about her. I mean she's…

Mini Setsuna: A normal girl?

Asuna: Uh…

Chamo: *Pops up* Normal girl or not, I say she can be very useful to us!

Asuna: Ah! ?

He speaks up as he holds Nodoka's book out in front of her.

Chamo: She's got an incredibly powerful artifact here that has really helped us out of a jam back there and I'm sure it can be of great use to us on our mission! With a powerful item like that and her amazing ability, I think she'd make an excellent partner to Negi!

Nodoka: Eh! R-Really?

She asks with a blushing face and her fist close to her lips. Chamo goes on and asks a question before Asuna pops up in the back objecting to the idea.

Chamo: I saw how you did. It's like you were born to be his partner! I'm telling you, you can be a very strong ally in our group! What do you think?

Asuna: Hey weasel, stop steering her into this! We don't need to be dragging her along with the rest of our group! We've got enough to worry about with Negi here and... Ah! Negi!

Negi: Uh!

She looks at Negi getting a little woozy after bleeding more from his head right where he puts his hand on it. Asuna rushes to his aid with a rag wiping the blood out forcefully.

Asuna: Sheesh, look at you! You haven't stopped bleeding! You sure it doesn't hurt? You really going to be okay? At least let me stop the bleeding! Urgh!

Negi: Ah, no it's fine! It's just a graze, really Asuna. Ah, ouch… uh…!

Nodoka: _He looks really injured…!_

Zooming out, we see Nodoka blushing with worry after noticing Negi's wounds earlier before being treated well. We then see her holding up medicines in her hand.

Nodoka: Uh Professor? I carry along some disinfectant and bandages with me everywhere I go just in case… Asuna, may I take a look at him?

With a request like that, the care of the little wiz boy is in Nodoka's hands as she pours peroxide on a clean new rag of hers. Negi was silent with a red face while Nodoka concentrates without getting too flustered being too close to the boy she admires.

Nodoka: Um… This will sting a bit…

Negi: Egh…!

She gently rubs the rag on his head cleaning the wound from any bacteria it may bring. Asuna watches with amusement.

Asuna: Oh…

She blinks and smiles.

Asuna: Hmm… Guess she knows how to take care of herself. Looks like she knows what she's doing after all…

Chamo: *Pops up* Isn't that adorable? They almost look like a cute caring couple. It also looks like one of those moments where your expression tells you, 'Oh my precious wittle brother is being taken from me'ewwaaaagh…!

Asuna: *Pinches Chamo's cheek* I have no idea what you're talking about, rat king.

She says as she pinches Chamo's cheek hard to shut him up. Nodoka continues wiping the wound away with ointment on Negi's head as he watches her. Setsuna watches with her arms folded and a smile on her face.

Mini Setsuna: _I have to say; not only has she matured, but she has proven to be very courageous, resourceful and caring. I feel now she's eligible for a suited partnership with Professor Negi._

Finally, she takes the bandage and places two on his forehead and his left cheek.

Nodoka: There. All better.

Negi: Eh, thank you so much, Nodoka.

Nodoka: Sure, anytime.

Negi: I'm rather amazed how you always carry medications with you in case of crucial moments or even just small accidents.

Nodoka: *Blushes* Ah, well you see, I… do fall over a lot… It's a little embarrassing actually…

Negi: Oh, no. I think it's very impressive.

He then speaks with an English flag in the background.

Negi: As they say in boy scouts, 'It's imperative to always be prepared.' After all, safety is the most important lesson they teach to the youth there.

Nodoka: Heh… Boy Scouts, huh? I'm not sure I'd qualify for that but I at least manage to treat wounds just fine.

Negi: Heh, yes. You manage incredibly well as I can tell.

Nodoka: **Giggles**

Negi: **Chuckle**

Chamo pops up between them and both look down.

Chamo: Quite the looker, huh? I've seen plenty what you she do. So Doll Face, back to what I was saying before, how's about taking the plunge and become the main man's partner already?

Nodoka: Huh?

Chamo: Seeing as you already have an artifact means you already have a pactio card which automatically makes you his partner. So why not start putting it to good? We could really use someone like you. And I won't exactly be lying but you'll be able to help the Negster out at any time when he's in a tight spot like you did before! What do you say?

Negi: W-Wait! Chamo!

Nodoka: A partner… *Looks down* Well I guess… *Looks at Negi* Well yes! I mean it would be really great if I can help out too.

Negi: Ah…

Asuna: _I'm still not sure about this. She doesn't even have any fighting skills like Setsuna. That means protecting both Wiz Boy and Bookworm is going to be even harder._

Negi: I know that she has helped us all but I can't have her risk getting hurt in another dangerous battle.

Chamo: But Asuna and Setsuna alone won't be enough to get through everything. I gotta' say, 'The more, the merrier!'

Negi: Well… you do have a point… but still, I'd hate to ask her to do something like that.

Nodoka: N-No, it's fine. I'd be glad to help.

Negi: Ah, w-well um…

Nodoka: That is… if it's okay with… you of course.

Negi: W-What?

Nodoka smiles deeply at him with blushing cheeks and trembling eyes with her hands close together hoping he would accept her in.

Nodoka: Mmh… *Nods* I can do it.

Negi: Ah… Y… You're sure?

Nodoka: Yes.

Asuna: …

Mini Setsuna: …

Negi was silent for a moment until he gave in with a slight smile and a light bow as his way of accepting her as his partner.

Negi: …Very well, Nodoka.

Chamo: Perfect, then it's settled! Way to go, bro!

Nodoka: Ahh…

She closes her eyes with a bright smile. Just now, Asuna leans in on her glaring at her as she startles Nodoka.

Asuna: You still got some explaining to do to me on how exactly you found us out so don't go getting' all cute on us, you hear?

Nodoka: Auughh uhh, O-o-okay, s-sure.

With everything said, Mini Setsuna rises in the air.

Mini Setsuna: All right! Now that we've settled, *Points ahead* let's press onward to our destination. We should be near Kansai Magic Headquarters and we must complete our mission in delivering the letter to the leader as soon as possible.

Negi: *Stands* Yes, you're right Setsuna! Let's proceed! Ah?

Mini Setsuna: Ah! ?

Just then, both begin to notice as Mini Setsuna's form is fading as it blurs in static.

Mini Setsuna: O-Oh no!

Asuna: Setsuna! W-W-What's happening! ?

Mini Setsuna: Something's going on! I'm losing connection to my physical body!

Negi: What! ?

Mini Setsuna begins straining.

Mini Setsuna: Uuugh! I can't… stay with you anymore! Konoka…! Miss Konoka needs me right now!

**POOF!**

Asuna: Huh? Wah! ?

Right before her was a floating worthless piece of paper with japanese scriptures written on it. Asuna became surprised.

Asuna: She… She turned back into paper!

Chamo: That's her shikigami golem. She must've lost concentration when she was controlling it. Something must've happened to her!

Negi: Oh no…!

Nodoka: _I remember seeing something like that…_

She flashbacks to the time she and Yue witnessed Negi clones being turned into paper when he was kissed or when Yue smacked him on the head hard. Flashback ends and she looks ahead wondering of Setsuna.

Nodoka: Um… Isn't Setsuna supposed to be with Konoka right now?

Negi: She is… but… right now, she might be trouble…

Chamo: *Holding the paper* For all we know, they might be under attack.

Asuna: Seriously?

Nodoka: Oh no… _Yue and Haruna are with them too!_

Negi: Hmm… _This is bad…_

**Out of the frying pan and into the furnace again once the opening finishes!**

As soon as we see the clear sky with the pagoda near the mountains, flock of birds fly about as something came about in their business. The next thing we see is a small district with a narrow road. As we zoom in like we are running, we feel like we are due to the sound of footsteps coming from two places. First we see two pairs running on the street and another running on a rooftop. The next thing that happens is the fast motion of needles being hurled at the two… actually, make that four running pair. They happen to be Setsuna running while holding onto Konoka's arm forcing her to run with her. Behind them were Haruna and Yue trying to keep up panting hard unaware of the situation. The needles miss their marks as they appear to be deflected by Setsuna in fast swiping motion with her arm. The needles get intercepted as they keep on running from the danger.

Konoka: S-Setsuna! ? Where are we going in such a hurry! ?

Setsuna: Uh… P-Please pardon me, Miss Konoka but it's… kind of an emergency! I can't explain right now!

Yue: **Panting** Why… has this suddenly… turned into a marathon here! ?

Haruna: **Panting** No kidding. HEY SETSUNA! Just what the heck are we running for! ? You either look like you've just robbed a bank or being chased by a psychopath or something!

Setsuna: _That last guess seems more accurate._

Yue: Haah haah Like where is the big fire! ?

Haruna: **Pant** Seriously! I'm dying here!

Another batch of senbon needles gets hurled in their direction. Setsuna senses its approach with her keen eye and reacts quickly with her left arm to deflect some and grab some. As they bounce off, she holds a patch in her fist in front of her to hide it from the two behind her to keep them from being scared. They continue running ash her eye leans to her left side alert of the enemy.

Setsuna: _This is getting more dangerous being attacked on broad daylight here. I've always had better advantage protecting Konoka from the shadows… but I've got three to protect now… I've got to find some way to separate us from the other two…_ Ah?

Setsuna and the others suddenly stopped for a moment.

All: Ahh?

All look up as they then come across an even bigger district which appears to have more tourists walking around.

Haruna: What, Cinema Town? That's where wanted to go?

Yue: You could've told us a long time ago, Setsuna!

Haruna: Yeah like why the big rush? It's not like it's going anywhere.

Setsuna: _Cinema Town… Perfect!_

As the idea struck her head, she turns to Yue and Haruna.

Haruna: Or wait, maybe there's some kind of event going on in there that you didn't want to miss-

Setsuna: Uhh Miss Ayase! Miss Saotome! Listen, there's something me and Konoka have to do alone and it's personal! Please let us be!

Haruna: Huh?

Yue: What?

Setsuna turns to Konoka before picking her up.

Setsuna: Please excuse me, Miss Konoka.

Konoka: Huh? Uhh? Whooaa! Setsunaaaaaaa! ?

Setsuna leapt from the spot carrying her and leaving the other two behind. The two with sweat drops watched as she jumped over the long structured pagoda wall until she was out of sight.

Yue: Whoa, quite the getaway… with all that jumping power…

Haruna: What the hell, is she like a ninja! ?

Both begin wondering about her.

Yue: I wonder what's up with her. Like what is she trying to hide from us? And don't you need to pay first to go in?

Haruna puts her fist close to her lips.

Haruna: Yeah, this is pretty odd… *Turns to Yue* What do you say we investigate?

Yue: Yeah. *Nods*

Both Haruna and Yue rush around to get inside Cinema Town. Just then, a foot landed on the tip of a tall pole. It happens to be the same Shinmeiryuu swordswoman that fought Setsuna two days ago, Tsukyomi as she stares out in distance.

Tsukyomi: Oooh, Cinema Town… quite the intrigue way to hide yourself in there. So you want to play cat and mouse, do you, Setsuna? Hehehe…

She then places her palm on her blushing cheek and begins fantasizing.

Tsukyomi: Haaaaah, Setsuna, Setsuna… How I admire you… whether we are dueling or playing… You're just so much fun.

She says as the wind blows about her hair gently. She then looks down at the district where a bunch of people are around dressed up. We scroll down to see everybody dressed up in kimonos, samurai clothing, pirates, cowboys, etc. shopping around, talking to each other, taking pictures, even parents with their kids admire seeing them. There were even slight medieval themes going on with puppet shows. Setsuna was hiding in a narrow ally looking ahead and back.

Setsuna: _It looks like we'll be able to blend in with the crowd here. As long as there are people nearby, we should be safe for a while._

She looked the other way to keep an alert watch.

Setsuna: _We might be able to pass the time here while waiting for Professor Negi's return… and the others… I hope they're okay…_

With her eyes shut and her finger close to her lip, she tries to go in trance to contact the others.

Setsuna: _Professor Negi… Professor Negi, can you hear me?_

No response. Then she returns from her trance.

Setsuna: No good… The enemy's attack just cut off my connection with my shikigami.

She ponders with her hand to her chin.

Setsuna: Last I remembered, he was in pretty bad shape… I can't remember what happened after Miss Miyazaki came to our aid… I wonder if he's okay…

Konoka: Setsunaaaaa.

Setsuna: Yes, Miss Konoka?

As her eyes turned to her, she emerged from the changing room completely transformed. As we scroll up from the bottom with the background full of cherry blossoms, we see her in a fabulous kimono, new hairdo and makeup while holding an umbrella slung over her shoulder winking at Setsuna.

Konoka: Tadaaaaa! What do you think?

Setsuna blushes immensely and starts stammering.

Setsuna: Aaaahh… M-Miss Konoka, w-what are you dressed like that for?

Konoka: Didn't you notice? *Spins her umbrella* Everyone dresses up around Cinema Town. So I thought it'd be fun to blend in with the crowd.

Setsuna: _Blend in? Hmm… That's not a bad idea… You're a genius, Konoka._

Konoka: **Giggles** *Spins around* How do I look, Setsuna?

Setsuna: Ah… Oh, umm… **Clears throat** Uh… *Bows* B-Beautiful, M-Miss Konoka! Y-You look absolutely beautiful!

Konoka: Hehehehe, yay!

Setsuna's blushing turns redder as she looks at her feeling so flustered.

Setsuna: _She really has become beautiful… But why am I getting so agitated about it?_

Off screen, all we hear are the two.

Konoka: Come on, Setsuna, try something on! There's a changing room filled with all kinds of neat costumes! Here, I'll pick one for you!

Setsuna: Ah, w-wait! Miss Konoka! I don't think that one suits me! Ah-Waaaaaah!

After being dragged in, the fast changing transition occurs as we scroll from the bottom up and see Setsuna transform as well into her samurai getup with a head band and heavy chest armor. She couldn't be more like a man.

Setsuna: How did I get dragged into wearing this outfit?

Konoka: You look great, Setsuna! It suits you well! Now come on, let's walk around!

She says before taking her arm.

Setsuna: Ah? Aaah…!

The two walk around looking left and right and decided to stop in front of stall.

Konoka: Oooh, Setsuna! Look at all these neat things they sell!

She picks up a toy that reminds her back then. It appeared to be a fat tanuki toy and a unazukin toy.

Konoka: Hehe, how adorable! *Picks up a hello kitty toy* **Gasp** This is one of my favorites! Ooh I remember these way back when I was little. My mom would take me out just to shop with her. *Picked up a sooty toy* She would always buy me one every time we go. We hardly ever got to go out that much since I was always home being looked after.

Setsuna: I know…

Konoka turned her head to her as she sees her picking up a moofia toy.

Setsuna: You were always on watch every time… Even when I was around.

Konoka: Yeah… *Looks back at the table* We should get a souvenir for Negi.

Setsuna: Yeah, we should. What do you think he'll like?

She asks as she looks through empty scrolls to write on, some Japanese posters, car toys, tokens and small fans.

Konoka: He'd probably like anything. He has all kinds of neat little knick knacks from England stacked up in his nice little space me and Asuna arranged for him. I'm sure he'd like a little something from Kyoto to remember by.

Setsuna: Like what? *Holds up a fortune cat toy*

Konoka: Maybe a nice little sign to hang on his wall?

She asks as she picks up a rectangular wooden sign with Japanese paint writing.

Setsuna: Yes, that sounds nice.

Konoka: Oooh, wait! I know! How about… *Picks up a small geisha poster* this?

Setsuna: *Eyes closed smiling* I'm sure he'd like that too.

Konoka: Maybe a *Picks up a…* wooden poo?

Setsuna: *Sweat drops* Ehhh… seriously?

Konoka: It's cute! It's got eyes!

Setsuna: Maybe you're… right?

Konoka: *Puts it down* Or how about… Oooh!

Setsuna: What?

Konoka turns her head away from her as she appears to be doing something to herself. Setsuna became curious. She then turns around with a funny face as her cheeks was stuffed full with a big cinnamon bun.

Konoka: *muffled* A sweet bun!

Setsuna: Pfffft!

Next thing that happened, Setsuna's face turned red as she turned with her fist to her mouth chuckling.

Setsuna: Pfft, hehehehe I-I'm sorry Miss… Konoka, hehehehe…

Konoka: Setsuna…

Setsuna: *Turns head* What is it?

Konoka: *Eyes closed smiling* Hehehe, Setsuna! You finally laughed! **Giggles**

Setsuna: Ah…

Konoka: Here, you try one. Open up and say 'Bob!'

Setsuna: Ah, 'Bob?'

Konoka: Hehe, I mean bob for the sweet bun!

Setsuna: Uuhh…

Girl 1: Uwaaah! Look, girls! A handsome bishounen samurai and his princess!

Konoka & Setsuna: Ah?

As they turn their heads, they see 4 school girls all excited with their cameras.

Girl 2: Your costumes are so unreal!

Girl 3: Can we please take some pictures of the two of you?

Konoka: Sure!

Setsuna: Eh! ?

Girl 3: Awesome!

As she readies the camera, Konoka giggles as she threw herself next to mega blushing Setsuna being so agitated next to her as Konoka smiles for the picture. It was taken and all the girls were all excited with their cameras ready as well.

Girl 4: We would like some shots too if that's okay.

Konoka: Of course!

Girl 1: Can you do some poses for us?

Konoka: Okay! Setsuna?

Setsuna: Huh? Aah, oh! Um… sure.

Girl 2: That looks awesome! Hold still!

Konoka and Setsuna both do various poses as the cameras snap. It turns into a short montage with Konoka and Setsuna's back against each other, another one with Konoka holding onto Setsuna as she holds her sword out over her, and another with Konoka with her fan out and Setsuna's battle stance kneeling down with her sword out acting as her bodyguard with a serious look. The girls continue taking a few more shots.

Girl 3: That looks great! Thank you very much!

Girl 4: You both look cute together!

Girl 1: Thanks, swordsman!

Girl 2: Take care, you two!

They walk away as Konoka giggles at Setsuna.

Konoka: Hehehe, they think you're a boy, Setsuna. They even think we're a couple!

Setsuna: WHA! ? M-MISS KONOKA!

Konoka: **Giggles**

Konoka giggles hard at the thought which causes Setsuna to freeze for a moment before smiling with a big blush.

Setsuna: Hehe… hmm… _I guess… this is kind of fun. Now that I think about it, Miss Konoka and I used to play dress up all the time when we were kids… Those definitely were good times._ *Blinks* Hmm…

The school girls gathered around looking at the pictures all excited.

Girl 3: Oh, he's so dreamy! Check out his pose? Awesome!

Girl 4: I want a copy of that one.

Girl 2: Me too!

Setsuna: Excuse me? Do you think I can get some copies as well?

Girl 1: Oh! Sure!

Konoka: Ooh, me too! Me too!

Girl 1: Hehe, why not! Follow us!

The girls giggle and laugh leading the way to get their copies. As we zoom out, we see Yue and Haruna peeking their head out of the edge of an ally to observe.

Yue: Hmmm…

Haruna: What do you think, Yue?

Yue: Well it's hard to say if they are in a relationship or they're just acting. I suppose they have some event going on that they're dressed that way and acting real close.

Haruna: I'll bet there's more to it than that. I can just smell it.

Yue: *Blank expression* Again with your nose…

Haruna: It's faint but I can feel something between those two… Yeah, that has to be it. There's just no mistake about it!

Kazumi: Like no mistake about what?

Haruna: WAAAAH!

Haruna yelps as she and Yue turn their heads behind to see Kazumi with Natsumi, Chizuru and Ayaka in their own costumes.

Kazumi: Stalking those two, are you?

Yue: Well if it isn't Class Rep's group.

Haruna: Where did you guys come from! ?

Ayaka: Just what are you two doing?

Kazumi: Hehe, you know I've noticed those two just now and I couldn't be more curious. Are those two dating or something?

Haruna: We're not sure. That's why we're shadowing them.

Natsumi: Can we watch?

Chizuru: Stalking isn't very polite, you know. But it sounds like fun anyway.

Haruna: So what's with the weird getup, you guys?

Kazumi: Hello? Like ever noticed everyone dressed up in here? It's cosplay obviously. You guys should do it too. They got like tons of incredibly neat costumes back there. Go ahead and try one.

Haruna: Should've known that by now, huh? Hehehe… Yue, let's get dressed up.

Yue: Shhh!

Natsumi: Look, someone's coming in a big carriage.

Wheels turn at fast speed with dust bellowing around, a horse runs along the path, a driver lashes the ropes about to keep the vehicle moving, and an unusual mysterious pink hooded lady rides hiding her face with a fan while dressed up as a maiden from the old west. Both Konoka and Setsuna turn from looking at their copies to see the carriage come to a stop in front of them on the side of the road. Konoka and Setsuna were speechless until Setsuna's eyes widened as she recognizes the rider.

Setsuna: Ah…

The rider steps down onto the step of the vehicle before coming to the ground.

Tsukiyomi: Greetings! I come from a faraway land called Shinmeiryuu… *Lowers her fan from her face* Hehehe, just kidding. I'm but a rich noble woman from the old west. And I've come to settle on personal matters.

Setsuna: …!

Tsukiyomi: Swordsman? I'm here to take your princess in place in exchange for ransom.

Konoka: Huh? Ransom?

Setsuna: _I see. That's how she plans to steal Miss Konoka while everyone is watching! By pretending it's a play!_

Natsumi: Ooh, great acting.

Haruna: I had no idea they were part of a play.

Yue: Cinema Town is full of actors which spontaneously involve outside visitors into their act to get the play rolling. That's what attracts many tourists.

Haruna: Ooh, that's interesting. *Looks ahead* So they instinctively get people to join in like it's been all planned out. Cool!

Setsuna: I won't allow it! My princess stays by my side and my side only! I will protect her from ANY insolence who dares to kidnap Miss Konoka!

She speaks so angrily and abruptly at her which gets the whole crowd surrounding her applauding.

Setsuna: Ah…

She turns around to see them and Konoka throws herself at her.

Konoka: Wow! That was so cool, Setsuna!

Setsuna: Ah, M-Miss Konoka!

Kazumi: Huh, This is getting good. Just what kind of relationship do those two have?

Haruna: And who is that other girl?

Chizuru: Maybe a foreigner?

Ayaka pops her head from behind the crowd.

Ayaka: Wait, who's a foreigner? What's happening over there? I can't see a thing!

Natsumi: This is kind of intense.

She says with a red face while covering her mouth.

Tsukiyomi: Is that right? Looks like I have no choice then, do I?

She asks as she removes her glove delicately, slowly and intensely. Setsuna guards Konoka on high alert what she plans to do right there and now. The stalker group also watches from afar in high suspense what's about to happen. As Tsukiyomi was inches from removing her glove, Setsuna stayed on alert on what was about to happen. Then Tsukiyomi finally took her glove off and…

Tsukiyomi: Ha!

As she threw it at her, Setsuna caught it. She wasn't expecting that. Just what is she planning then?

Setsuna: Hmm…!

Tsukiyomi: In that case, Setsuna, let's have a duel. Winner gets to have her. I shall be waiting for you at the bridge on the opposite side of the main gate of Cinema Town… in 30 minutes.

Setsuna stayed stern through her proposal as Konoka became clueless on the outcome. She turns to Setsuna confused what's going on.

Yue: A duel?

Kazumi: Maybe they're more than just actors… right?

Haruna: Yeah. First Setsuna ditched us with Konoka, they dress up, pose for each other, and then another girl disguised as an actor appears out of nowhere trying to steal her away? What do you think of that?

Yue: *Blank expression* Seriously, Paru?

Haruna: Seriously! They are in love with the same girl!

Natsumi: You really think so?

Chizuru: How adorable! Wonder how this play will all end?

Haruna: It's not a play, It's for real!

Chizuru: Still reading too much of your manga to get out of reality, Eh Haruna? Ho ho ho!

Haruna: IT'S REAL I TELL YA!

Tsukiyomi: I shall be waiting for your arrival soon, swordsman. Discarding our appointment is absolutely out of the question now. I shall make sure that you and her come play along, or else…

Konoka: Or else? Huh? *Turns to Setsuna*

Setsuna: **Growls softly**

Tsukiyomi: Hehehe, you won't escape me… *Creepy eyes* Setsunaaaaaa…

Setsuna was silent but Konoka took a quivering fright at her expression as she hid behind Setsuna. The next thing that happens, Tsukiyomi rode off in her carriage.

Tsukiyomi: Feel free to call for backup if you wish! I shall wait for you and your madam! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!

She stands there watching her leave in distance as the crowd talk about the upcoming event happening in 30 minutes now. Setsuna hides behind her back as she watches too. Setsuna keeps a stern look on her face.

Setsuna: … _Or else she may include innocent people around her into her act of carnage._ *Turns downward to her right* _I've no choice but to go along with her request._

Haruna: Heeeeeeey, Setsunaaaaa!

Setsuna: Hm? Wah! ?

Her long abandoned group, including Ayaka's, join in front of Setsuna all excited of the situation and began talking all at once surrounding her. Yue was behind the main curious people such as Kazumi, Haruna, Chizuru and Natsumi. But Kazumi and Haruna were the ones asking all the questions.

Kazumi: Tell us, Setsuna. Like how does it feel to be part of a big drama show?

Haruna: Yeah, just what is going on here? Why didn't you tell us something so important? How long have the two of you been going out? 

Setsuna: W-What! ?

Natsumi: Who was that other girl that just passed by? Was she your past friend or is she another actor like you?

Chizuru: I think its adorable how you portray as a male samurai defending your beloved princess. **Giggle**

Setsuna: W-Wait a minute, everyone! Just what are you all talking about?

Yue: You're part of a play, aren't you?

Setsuna: Ah…?

Yue: You and Konoka are taking part in an action play where you star in as a handsome boushin samurai defending his beautiful princess from a western maiden con artist. You'll be dueling with her in 30 minutes from now.

Setsuna: That's… That's… *blinks* Yes, that's… right.

Natsumi: Is it going to be a real sword fight? Won't that be dangerous?

Kazumi: We're talking about Setsuna here. She's like skilled in Japanese Swordplay since she was living here in Kyoto.

Natsumi: Oh, that's right.

Kazumi: Come to think of it, wasn't Konoka born in Kyoto as well?

Haruna: **Gasp** Then does that mean… She's your childhood friend! ?

Natsumi: That must explain why you called her 'Miss Konoka.'

Setsuna: W-Well that's… I uh…

Kazumi: I see, now I get it.

She says as she places her hand trace around her chin pondering.

Kazumi: Both you and Konoka are childhood friends and this other girl happens to be your rival who also shares an interest in her. By being part of this play, she intends to duel you in order to win Konoka for herself, is that it?

Setsuna: Uh…! Well… that's one way to put it…

Konoka: Is this true, Setsuna? I've never seen her before.

Setsuna: It's… *Eyes meet elsewhere* hard to explain… I've only known her during my Kendo studies.

Konoka: Ooh…

Yue: In that case, defending your childhood friend is important to you, even if it is just an act.

Kazumi: And what makes a story like this more attracting? By adding a romantic theme to it having a handsome prince defending his princess, his childhood friend from a horrid Western maiden! It might as well be a story but whatever; I think it's awesome for my scoop! Newspapers will flow all over the campus with tasteful results!

Setsuna: *Sweat drop* Excuse me?

Kazumi: Oh don't worry, this isn't a blackmail thing. We're going to be supporting your duel with that girl.

Haruna: Totally! *Places hand on her shoulder* We're on your side, Setsuna!

Natsumi: Yeah, me too! You can do it!

Chizuru: Do your best.

Haruna: Kick her butt for us!

Ayaka: Heeeey!

Haruna turns her head around to see Ayaka waddling slowly in her big costume where it makes running hard on her.

Ayaka: Stop leaving me behind and tell me what this is all about!

Haruna: Ah jeez Ayaka, when will you ever catch on so quickly? And what's with that getup of yours? It's even weirder than Kazumi's.

Ayaka & Kazumi: EXCUSE ME! ?

Haruna: Eh hehehehe…

Haruna raises her hands up with eyes closed, sweat drop and laughs nervously not looking for any trouble. Kazumi then raises her finger up to announce their supporting role.

Kazumi: All right, girls! Are we all agreed then?

Everyone: Yeah!

Kazumi: Then today, we shall give our full support to Setsuna's role!

Everyone cheers for Setsuna as she gets embarrassed about it and tries to settle the issue by not involving them in her dangerous affairs.

Setsuna: Uh, w-wait a minute here, listen! I'll be fine, just stop this! Everyone!

Haruna: *Raises fist high* All right, you punk maiden! You better watch it cuz' we're supporting Setsuna with all our might!

Kazumi: *Raises fist too* All the way!

Chizuru: **Giggle**

Ayaka: I still don't understand at all what's going on.

Chizuru: Oh… Come with me, Ayaka. Natsumi and I will explain it to you.

As Ayaka walks with Chizuru and Natsumi, Setsuna watches their enthusiasm cheer for her as she sighs in defeat that there is no way to get them to listen.

Setsuna: **Sigh **What am I going to do?

Yue watches Setsuna's defeat as she notices Konoka's pale face and becomes curious.

Yue: You okay, Konoka? You look a little pale.

Konoka: Huh? Oh, yeah I think I'm okay…

Yue: Is something wrong?

Konoka: N-No… *Looks elsewhere* I just have a very strange feeling all around me.

Yue: Like what?

Konoka: Like… I feel like I'm being watched…

Yue: Huh? *Looks around* Where?

Konoka: I don't know… Somewhere you can't see… *Worried face* but they're watching…

From those suspicious thoughts of hers, we zoom away from her standing only to see someone from a dark alley watching her all right. It's the same white haired boy who is called Fate that is watching her with the same expression as he always has. It then fades in transition as we are back in the outer area of Cinema Town where it is still a clear day in the sky as we then cut to Negi sleeping soundly with his head on his backpack for some reason. We then see Asuna sipping some tea next to Nodoka happily.

Asuna: Hahhhhh, man this tea is so delicious!

Nodoka: I know, right? *Takes a sip* Mmh! Yummy, it's so good!

Asuna: There's nothing more relaxing than enjoying hot tea out in the wilderness!

Nodoka: Hehe, yup!

She said with a smile and eyes closed giggling over the good taste of her drink. Asuna takes another sip before Nodoka speaks.

Nodoka: Hey, Asuna?

Asuna: Yeah?

Nodoka: I was wondering, how long have you known that Negi was a wizard?

Asuna: Uhh let's see… gosh, I'd say… since second semester.

Nodoka: Oh wow, really?

Asuna: Yep. *Looks up* Feels like forever already, hahaha! I'm still getting used to all kinds of magic and weird stuff that's going around as I go along with that little wiz genius. He may be smart and strong but sometimes he still needs to be looked after and that's where I come in. *Takes a sip*

Nodoka: Do you think he'll be okay?

Asuna: *Opens one eye* Hm?

Nodoka: *Looks down at Negi* Professor Negi said that he'll come back to us when he's helped Konoka and Setsuna.

Asuna: Well Negi just used Setsuna's paper golem to make his own. So right now, he's trying to focus on his other half-pint self while resting up. He obviously needs it. And all he said he would do is see how they're doing and that he'll do what he can to help them out.

Nodoka: *Looks down worried* I realized earlier that Yue and Haruna are still with Konoka and Setsuna. I hope they're okay too.

Asuna looked at her and puts her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Asuna: Hey, don't worry, Bookworm. I'm sure they'll be fine. Chamo's with Negi and Setsuna will protect the three of them just fine. She's very good at sword fighting. You should really see her. Hehe… *Chuckles with eyes closed*

Nodoka: Ah…

Asuna: We have to be patient. There's not much we can do except wait for him to wake up. Okay? *Takes another sip*

Nodoka: Y-Yeah. Okay.

Asuna: Good. And as long as we keep his body safe and sound, he should stay fine, right?

Nodoka: Yeah, you're right. **Giggle**

While both talk and giggle through their conversation and expressing their thoughts on Negi, we zoom out to see a shadowy figure stalking the girls. The dark figure's glowing eyes were emitting as it growls softly while looking at between the two girls laughing; Negi Springfield. As we zoom close on him, we fade transition to cut to another location in the sky; this time, above Cinema Town where we see an erratic moving magic force flying straight toward their destination.

Chamo: Hurry, Negi!

Mini Negi: I'm doing the best I can, Chamo!

We see close up that it is now Mini-Negi with Chamo riding on top of him.

Chamo: I'm sure what you call flying right now isn't exactly flying but more like falling with style. Seriously, can't you fly a little higher and faster?

Mini-Negi: *Looks up* This isn't the kind of magic I can control very easily. It's very different compared to what I'm used to. *Looks ahead* Ah! *Points ahead* Chamo, look!

Chamo: Ah?

They both look down and finally arrive in Cinema Town where they see a bunch of tourists walking around.

Mini-Negi: Is that it?

Chamo: No doubt about it, that's Cinema Town all right.

He made it at last and starts flying toward it. He flies above everyone in costumes trying to find Setsuna and the others. Mini-Negi turns excited to see everyone dressed up.

Mini-Negi: This place looks like fun. Everyone is all dressed up in kimonos and samurai attires.

Chamo: That's Cinema Town for you. Everyone dresses up here. It's also a place to play and act around.

He looks down and sees everyone dressed up but is hard to find his friends.

Mini-Negi: I can't find Setsuna or Konoka anywhere.

Chamo: That's not going to be easy. For all we know, they could be dressed up too!

Mini-Negi: I wonder where they are.

The next thing that happens, we see footsteps stepping out of the changing room into a pirate looking getup with an eye patch. Hydi-ho, it's Haruna like Jack Sparrow with two swords.

Haruna: I'm smokin' ready for this! Aren't you?

Yue: No.

She says as she steps out in her getup as a shrine maiden like Kikyo.

Haruna: You look great, Yue. But why not lend us a hand? Where's your sword?

Yue: I'm not really into swordplay.

Haruna: So you'll be on the sidelines?

Yue: For the most part but I'm still curious to what's going to happen.

Haruna: So am I. I'm going to give as much support to Setsuna as I can.

Ayaka: You two, ready?

Both turn to Ayaka.

Ayaka: We're about to set off. I shall lead the marching to our destination. When that battling maiden sees our power, she'll regret ever coming between our group and Professor Negi's.

Kazumi: You just have to glorify everything in Professsor Negi's name, do you?

Ayaka: In any case, even if he's with Setsuna's group, she is our classmate as well. Whatever her reason is to this duel, we must support her to honor her friendship with Konoka and their birthplace. Come, faithful companions! Let us engage in this matter! Move out!

Haruna: Aye aye, Captain Rep!

She takes off ahead leaving Yue behind who remained silent for a moment before sighing in disbelief and walks along with the group. Meanwhile, Negi continues looking here and looking there for Setsuna and the others.

Chamo: Still no sign of them, Negi. They might not even be around here. They could be… Ah! There they are, look!

Mini-Negi: Ah?

He looks down ahead and sees the group at last. They look down the aisle where a bunch of people make room for the marching group of Setsuna's support on their way to their destination as music plays for their fanfare. From left to right, there are Natsumi next to Chizuru who are behind the idle Yue, Haruna next to the middle leading Ayaka along with Kazumi next to Setsuna and finally worried Konoka.

Negi: It's my class! Not just Setsuna and Konoka, but Yue, Haruna and Ayaka's group! I wonder what they're doing.

Chamo: Let's get a closer look. Don't let anyone see you.

Mini-Negi: Right.

Cutting to Ayaka's close up face before we zoom out to the marching group.

Ayaka: Make way for the support team of Sakurazaki's group! Your royal highness appreciates your collaboration, fellow subjugates!

Haruna: Hee hee hee hee hee…

Chizuru: That Ayaka…

Setsuna: _How did it all come to this?_

We see a band of people lined up beside the walls watching the marching group. Setsuna continues walking along the way until he sees a magical orb floating nearby her.

Mini-Negi: Setsuna! Setsuna!

Setsuna: Uh? *Turns to the phenomenon* Eh! ?

**POOF!**

Mini-Negi: Setsuna! Are you okay?

Chamo: Thank goodness we found you!

Setsuna: P-Professor Negi? How did you find me here?

Mini-Negi: I used the paper golem from the shikigami of Mini-Setsuna to make my own and I just followed the trail of chi that she left behind. I only traced it halfway to where we thought you might have ended up with Konoka.

Chamo: How did you guys end up in this place anyway?

Setsuna: Well that's kind of a long story but I don't have time to explain. I'm about to have a duel with-

Tsukiyomi: Hehehehehe…

Setsuna: Eh!

She immediately turned her head after the giggling and Negi with Chamo turned to look as well. There were the footsteps of Tsukiyomi approaching over the bridge with the same attire on.

Tsukiyomi: I'm glad you and your friends were able to make it, Setsuna. It looks like we'll get to have fun on this very day…

Mini Negi hid behind Setsuna as she looks at them before turning back to her challenger's attention with a stern look still. Konoka approaches next to her to see her come stand on the top and middle of the arch bridge wielding a sword in one hand and the sheath in her other.

Tsukiyomi: Ready to get started?

Setsuna: **Soft growl**

Konoka: Uh?

Tsukiyomi: Hehe, Setsuna and Konoka… I'm going to make you both mine. **Giggle**

Setsuna stares at her meanly with her hand on her sword, Mini-Negi and Chamo still hiding behind her and Konoka looking at her with worry and fear.

**Everything is set for motion before the action except for a quick potty break to be ready!**

It's a stare off between Setsuna and Tsukiyomi from between the bridge and the concrete floor. Setsuna stays stern at her opponent while Tsukiyomi continues giggling holding her sword out ready to duel.

Tsukiyomi: **Giggle**

Konoka: *Gets behind Setsuna* That person is kinda scary, Setsuna…

Setsuna: …

Konoka: Please be careful… okay?

Setsuna: …

She stays silent until all we see is her mouth.

Konoka: Setsuna?

Setsuna: Please don't worry about me, Miss Konoka.

Konoka: Uh?

Setsuna later turns her smiling face with eyes closed trying to make her stay calm.

Setsuna: You have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens, I will protect you.

Konoka: Ah… S-Setsuna…

Setsuna: I'll make sure that you remain safe. That's a promise.

Konoka trembles with her promising words. Setsuna then notices something weird as she turns her head the other way.

Konoka: W-What's wrong?

Setsuna: Eh!

She sees her audience behind her, as well as her classmates who are closer to her.

Setsuna: Wha…! ? What do you guys think you're doing?

Kazumi: Like don't mind us. We're just here as your support group.

Haruna: Is it okay if I join in as backup?

Setsuna: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Chizuru: Miss Sakurazaki sure looks pretty cool out there, doesn't she Ayaka?

Ayaka: Indeed she does! *Glamorous eyes*

Natsumi: Yeah! I had no idea she was into acting. She should join our drama club. I think she plays a better role as a male character than I do.

Ayaka: Indeed she could!

She immediately goes to hold both Setsuna's hands with teary eyes.

Ayaka: Setsuna, I am entirely moved by your devotion to Konoka! I will do all I can in my power to lend you my strength and support your relationship with Konoka!

Setsuna: M-Miss Yukihiro, it's not what you think!

Ayaka: I completely understand. All of us will lend you our strength!

Setsuna: N-No, you are mistaken!

Not listening once again, she takes a stance on the bridge with her hand extended out to her and gives Tsukiyomi her warning.

Ayaka: Ho ho ho! You there! Don't you have any reinforcements? That's too bad considering the odds around you! We, all of Setsuna's supporting group, shall take you on as your opponents!

Setsuna: W-Wait! Ayaka!

Haruna: Now you're talking!

She says as she unsheathes both her swords and wields them both.

Setsuna: Wait, Tsukiyomi! This is between you and me. Please excuse them. Uh… These people, they're all my-

Tsukiyomi: Hehehe! Yes, Setsuna. I know.

Setsuna: Ah?

Tsukiyomi: They all want to fight that badly, right? So how's about I send my cute little pets for them to play with!

She suggested as she waves her arm overhead and extends it out revealing countless paper charms all around with magical aura.

Setsuna: Gr!

Tsukiyomi: Hahahaha! _**Hyakkiyakkou!**_

By waving her hand about, she released the entire fleet of evil-doers… they're more like oni demon heads with a bunch of dolls and party favors and objects with generic looking expressions on them. As they appeared, they began to fly towards them screeching at them. Even a domo toy makes an appearance.

Haruna: What the…!

Yue: Ah…

Chizuru: My, aren't they adorable?

Natsumi: Yeah, they look so cute!

Yue: And I think they're coming right at us!

The cute devilish toys fly in their sight about to attack while Ayaka makes her stance.

Ayaka: You technique is laughable, foolish maiden. I'll knock them out of the-Ack!

The first doll flew right into her face smacking her head on causing her to fall back.

Tsukiyomi: Hehehe, don't judge something that looks so cute or it can turn deadly.

The toys all fly toward the others, including Haruna who's had her hands full trying to sway off the doll with her sword but it forces her to drop it before latching onto her chest. She tries to push it off but won't let go. A toy bunny gets a hold on Natsumi's kimono as she tries to get it off, one frog latches itself on Yue's back as she tries to shake it off and another, toy umbrella, onto Chizuru as she uses one hand.

Haruna: H-Hey! What's with these weird looking monsters?

Natsumi: Is this all part of the attraction? They're being so creepy!

Haruna: Urrgh!

Setsuna: Grr… *Turns eyes to Mini-Negi* Negi, please take Konoka and get away from here!

Mini-Negi: Uh?

Setsuna: If we stay too long, they might try and snatch her. Get her somewhere safe for a while!

Mini-Negi: But…

Setsuna: *Turns with a hand sign* This will effect your appearances but I'll have to make you life-sized to blend in.

She says before chanting in Japanese and transformed Negi into his normal size while dressed up as a ninja.

Negi: Wha? I'm a ninja now? Cool!

Setsuna: The side effect is momentarily. You'll be unable to fly as you are now so please be careful.

Konoka continues watching the brawl going on with worry until she feels her arm being grabbed. She looks to her side and is surprised to see Negi.

Konoka: Uh? Wha, Negi! ? Where did you come from?

Setsuna: I apologize in advance but please get her somewhere safe for a while!

Negi: Right! Konoka, please this way!

Konoka: Ahh… Ah! ?

She grabs her arm and takes off with her running as much as they can. Setsuna turns back forward and starts running toward the bridge.

Tsukiyomi: Hehehe… it is time our swords meet again!

She says as she leaps from the ground, onto the rail and starts floating toward the running Setsuna. Konoka reaches out to her as Negi continues dragging her along the escape.

Konoka: Ah! Setsuna!

Setsuna unleashes her own sword out along with her second sword that come with the costume while Tsukiyomi tosses her sheathe in order to unleash her second shorter sword out. Once she unsheathes it, she scatters her gown she was wearing to lighten her weight on being able to move fast speed.

Tsukiyomi: Here I come!

Setsuna: *Battle cry* Urrraaaaaaaaaaaaagggh!

Tsukiyomi: _**Shinmeiryuu Kengeki Zantetsusen!**_

Unleashing strong chi around her sword in a spiral, she swerves her long sword directly to Setsuna's other sword while wielding her main sword upward to intercept her short sword away. As they clashed away in such a fashionable state, her secondary sword disintegrated from her hand. She notices it in surprise and turns angrily at her. Tsukiyomi chuckles at the result as both then swung their swords at each other.

**CLASH!**

Setsuna's only sword in one hand while her secondary disintegrated sword in the other was all she had left while Tsukiyomi used her short sword to hold Setsuna's main sword. Tsukiyomi aimed her big sword underneath to get through the gap but Setsuna's main sword tilted to the side in time to trap it's movement.

Setsuna: **Grunt** Has the Shinmeiryuu School taken you way too lightly as a wonderer? I won't let you shed any blood around here!

Tsukiyomi: Oh don't worry, I won't harm any of those children.

Setsuna: Geh…!

Tsukiyomi: All I really want to do is cross swords with you again, Setsuna… Hehe!

Setsuna grunts as both release both their swords and leapt away from each other.

Setsuna: Ugh! I refuse to play along with someone who just wants to fight!

Tsukiyomi: Oh come on now, don't be like that! *Lands* The fun is just beginning. After all, we are in the middle of acting too, aren't we? Why not give them a show to remember. Hehe!

After Setsuna growls at her, Ayaka grunted as she starts getting up from the ground. Her costume was messed up as well as her wig and makeup. Now her head is wrapped around bandages from her wig.

Ayaka: Ugh! My, that was mortifying. I wish I'd seen that coming. *Looks up* Ah?

She sees Setsuna and Tsukiyomi battling it out on the bridge while her group is struggling with the demon dolls molesting them to keep them out of the duel.

Ayaka: The duel has already started?

She then caught a glimpse after her eyes turned a bit to see the cheering audience shouting in excitement about the awesome swordfight. She saw two people running through the crowd that caught her curiosity so she turned her head over.

Ayaka: Ah?

She was sure it was Professor Negi running off with the princess; Konoka.

Ayaka: Professor Negi? Professor Negi is here?

Haruna: Ayaka, look out!

She yells as an incoming kappa doll leaps at her. But Ayaka's sharp eyes turn like daggers and anticipated its move on her.

Ayaka: _**Aikijujutsu 'Secchuka!'**_

Performing her own set of martial arts, she swerved around as her hair spins undoing the bandages, swerved her arms about and slammed the kappa doll down onto the ground. It screeched as it vanquished it into smoke. Then comes another from behind and once again, she swerves around with her arms and smacks it away while finishing her stance fashionably. Everyone around her applauded and received praise from her friends.

Kazumi: Nice one, Class Rep!

Haruna: That's our martial artist!

Ayaka: Yo ho ho ho! Did you really think I'd be defeated so easily by a couple of stuffed animals? No obstacle can stand in my relationship with Professor Negi!

Haruna: Wait, what relationship! ? I thought this was about Setsuna's!

Ayaka: More importantly, I was pretty sure that I saw… uh, huh?

As she was speaking, her shadow suddenly grew bigger and wider before she noticed. She then looked up and saw a giant fortune cat doll falling from the sky directly above her.

Ayaka: Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-WHAT THE…! ?

Neko Cat: MEOW!

**SLAM!**

It landed on top of her… she's fine, she's not squished. It slammed it's statue doll body on top of Ayaka plowing her flat on the floor.

Kazumi & Haruna: Ayaka!

Ayaka muffles about kicking her feet up and down trying to get free.

Haruna: Where did that giant cat come from?

Kazumi: Like I really have no idea!

It gets both Haruna and Kazumi's sweat dropped from behind their heads until they see her kicking come to a stop.

Haruna: A-Ayaka! ?

Ayaka: Ughh…

Haruna: NO, THEY GOT AYAKA!

Kazumi: Tch! Well I'll miss her all right.

Haruna: Now it's personal! *Unsheathes her other sword* Everyone! This is a now battle of vengeance! SHOW NO MERCY! !

They all cheer in agreement as they start to go at it against the stuffed toys army. Haruna shows her fierce expression by deliberately slashing away with her sword at numerous toys left and right while battle crying… obviously she's having fun. Yue ducks and evades all around the flying toys wondering what she could do. She then gets a couple of toys latched onto her back.

Yue: Aagh! Hey! Grr! Uugh! *Trips*

As she trips over, we see Chizuru chuckles at the entire fun event (For her) as she nails a punch in the noggin on one of the toys causing them to drop.

Chizuru: Oh ho ho **Bonk** How fun!

Natsumi wails over the molestation she's given by a big domo doll before being slashed on the back by Haruna.

Natsumi: Yaaaah! Get this thing off me!

Haruna: I got your back! Hyaaaah!

The domo doll screams. Kazumi then helped out Yue lying on the floor by removing the toys from her back.

Kazumi: Hehe, there you go. You all right?

Yue: Peachy…

The numerous domo toys and dolls surround them suddenly unleashes knives out. Both look at each other indecisively.

Haruna: We can't be scared, right?

Yue: Yeah. *Gets up*

Kazumi: Let's get em'! *Cracks knuckles*

All charge at them and miscellaneous shots of everyone punching left and right by Kazumi and Yue kicking, stomping by Natsumi and being whacked with a frying pan by Chizuru still having fun laughing. Then it turns crazy over at the bridge with everyone wailing their fists and such while the sword fight continues in the background. The audience continues watching the performance being astounded… except for Chisame and Zazie in the far back.

Chisame: Sheesh, rowdy as much as it gets so ridiculous. I'm glad I'm not over there… those idiots.

Zazie: *Nods*

We cut back to the footsteps of Negi running while holding Konoka's hand.

Negi: **Pant** Konoka, how are you doing?

Konoka: Uh…!

Before she could answer, a remaining flying toy approaches to latch onto them.

Negi: Ah!

It was then kicked hard by Chamo and it said 'Owie!'

Chamo: Damn, persistent pests!

Negi: You all right, Chamo?

Chamo: Yeah, I just took care of another one for you!

Negi and Konoka run behind a brick walled structured and see a dark entry that leads inside.

Negi: Konoka, let's hide in here.

Konoka: O-Okay.

They both run inside and stopped to look up.

Negi & Konoka: Uh?

We zoom out from bird's view to see numerous staircases leading all the way up.

Negi: Uh…

Konoka: *Looks at Negi* We're going up there?

Negi: *Nods at her* It'll be fine. Let's hurry.

After a long climb up the stairs, they reach a hallway.

Negi: Hah! Hah! That was a lot of stairs.

They run towards a sliding door with Japanese theme painting on it.

Konoka: Look, Negi! There's a door ahead!

Negi: Yes! It may be safe inside. Let's wait in there!

Both run through the door and turned too bright till it cleared up to see that the room wasn't empty. There appears to be a familiar evil laughter from a familiar woman.

Woman: Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

As the brightness clears up from entering the room, they look ahead and both gasped.

Negi & Konoka: Ahh!

Ahead of them, they appear to be facing Chigusa, the same woman who tried to kidnap Konoka. Guess she's back for round 2 but that's no surprise. However, next to her was a younger boy.

Chigusa: Welcome back to us, Konoka Konoe! I'm very grateful to Tsukiyomi for being able to track you down for me. Hehehehe!

Negi: Eh! No!

Chamo: Not her again!

Chigusa: Oh? It's that same boy wizard from before. How were you able to escape my traps! ? Kotaro should've had you finished up a long time ago!

Negi: Mph!

Chigusa: Oh? Ah… I see now. That body of yours is a fake, isn't it? You're using a shikigami clone.

Konoka: Ah?

Negi: …

Chigusa: Interesting. But you're of no use to help your precious little princess behind you. I may have underestimated you brats the other night… but when the odds are in my favor… then you should know fear when you see it.

She says as a white haired boy stepped out of her shadow from behind to show himself to Negi; Fate (Scary dark music plays). Negi widens his eyes a bit to see a new enemy he's never seen before.

Negi: Eh! ?

Konoka: Ah…!

Chigusa: I have all my minions at my will on the hunt for you and Konoka! You cannot escape my wrath, Negi Springfield! Bwahahahahahaha!

She exclaims as her goki winged demon slowly appears in the shadows behind her with glowing eyes and growling. Negi's face turns more stern and alert.

Chamo: This is baaaaad, Negster!

Negi: Mh…! _I hope they don't find my real body any time soon…_

Cutting away from the main fight, we appear to where his real body is where Asuna and Nodoka are who now encounters a second winged goki demon brought to attack Negi in his sleep. The demon roared loudly right before Asuna and Nodoka who are about to engage against the monster.

Asuna: Eeegh, man! This is not the best time right now!

They both stare at the growling monster while Asuna takes out her pactio card.

Asuna: I hope you're ready for this, Bookworm!

Nodoka: But Asuna! I can't read his thoughts if I don't know his name!

Asuna: Seriously?

Nodoka: Yeah! We might not be able to tell where he's going to attack!

Asuna: Don't worry about it, then. Just bring out your artifact!

Nodoka: Ah! O-Okay! *Turns to the demon* Mph! *Takes her card out* _Can we really handle this on our own?_

As both hold their cards out, the demon approaches them with its wings out. Asuna glares and wields her card high up and shouts.

Asuna: _**ADEAAAAAAT!**_

Her card turned into the fan weapon and she takes her stance. Nodoka then extended her card out in her open palm and shouts.

Nodoka: _**A-ADEAT!**_

Her card turned into her picture diary as it floats in her hand. Her eyes show a bit of fear but she still keeps her courage with determined looks to defend her sleeping beauty.

Asuna: Listen, I've seen what you can do. Just do your hardest! If you can try to predict his moves, I can finish this fight fast. Think you can handle it?

Nodoka: All right! I'll give it a try!

Asuna: Good!

Nodoka: _I know we can do this. I know we can! Professor Negi…_

She thinks hard as she looks at her book and then the page starts scrambling magic energy around it. Nodoka gasped at what's going on. The demon swooped at Asuna as she grinded her teeth.

Nodoka: Asuna! Block above your face!

Closing up on her face from above, she looks up grinding her teeth before it transits to black with a loud crushing noise. We then cut back to Cinema Town where Setsuna and Tsukiyomi continue battling each other on the bridge as they run and clash at the same time.

Setsuna: _Tch! There aren't any openings!_

Just then, she heard a loud explosion.

Setsuna: Ah?

She stopped and looked up. The audience too look up and point in that direction.

Tourist female 1: Hey, look at that up there!

Tourist male 1: Where?

Tourist male 2: There! On top of the castle!

Tourist male 3: They got another show going on up there?

The castle roof outside explodes in heavy smoke as a demon emerges from the top, flapped it's wings roars loudly. Chigusa appears magically by its side along with her other two goki bears from the other day. Fate as well shows himself on top of one of her goki bear demons only observing. There, Negi and Konoka stand on the edge of the castle backed in a corner. As this happens, the audience continues saying amazing things about this dire situation they're unaware of.

Tourist female 2: It's amazing! Look at that!

Tourist male 4: It's some kind of beast!

Little girl: Oh no! The princess is in trouble, daddy! What's going to happen?

Dad: I don't know, darling. But we're about to find out.

Tourist male 1: Go for it, ninja kid!

Tourist female 1: You think it's CG? How do they do all that?

Tourist male 3: Maybe it's stop motion graphics or something.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka! Ah? Eeegh!

She gets distracted for a minute until she blocks another sword strike from her opponent.

Tsukiyomi: Ho ho! You really shouldn't let your guard down right in the middle of a duel, Setsuna.

Chigusa: **Evil chuckle**

Zooming out of her, the two cornered heroes are backed against the edge of the tall castle. Chigusa then boasts.

Chigusa: Setsuna Sakurazaki; guardian of Konoka Konoe! If you can hear me right now, then you can tell I'm about to claim your precious princess and make her my magic source for my ultimate ambition!

Negi: Geh!

Konoka: Uh…

Chigusa: You there!

As both Negi and Konoka look up at Chigusa, she makes a warning while the demon summons a bow and arrow in his hands and pulls on the string readying to fire.

Chigusa: If you value your friend's life, I strongly advice you not to interfere… or we will kill you.

Negi: Grr…!

Chigusa: **Evil chuckle** You say your name's Negi Springfield, correct? It sure was a pleasure getting to know you. But it all ends here. *Fate watches* If you dare to move a single step or muscle, I will have him shoot you. *Close up on her* Now hand over Miss Konoka to me!

Konoka: Negi, is this all part of a movie? And is it all CG too?

Negi: *Grinds fist* Ehh…! Konoka… I… I'm so sorry… _Setsuna entrusted me to her… She believed in me…_

Konoka: Negi, it's okay…

Negi: Eh?

Konoka: *Smiles with eyes closed* Setsuna says no matter what happens, that she will protect me. She'll definitely come and save us both. I know she will.

Negi: Ah… _Konoka…_

Chigusa: What are you two mumbling about over there! ? I said hand her over now!

As she swerves her hand aside, the demon reacted and fired the arrow at fast speed. Before Negi could react, his hand was hit and dissolved. Negi gasped tremendously at the effect of his arm being blown away and Konoka's eyes widen at the effect as if it were real to her.

Negi: Agh!

Konoka: NEGI!

Chigusa: I knew that you would be useless as you are in this predicament.

Negi: Egh! *Grinds teeth*

Konoka: Ah…

Chigusa: That was just a warning shot. The next arrow won't miss. *Demon pulls bow* And this time, it will be to your chest. And I promise you, he won't hesitate to fire as soon as you move.

Negi: Grrr! _What should I do? How can this happen? Setsuna… Asuna… Nodoka…_

As he thinks, we see Setsuna battling with Tsukiyomi very hard slashing left and right. The next thing he thinks is where his real body is; sleeping in the middle of an assault that Asuna and Nodoka are part of defending him. Asuna continues deflecting his attacks as Nodoka keeps reading the next attacks. Asuna's mad battle crying shows her determination to protect Negi while Nodoka's quiet focused mind shows her dedication to protecting Negi as well. And now on the rooftop, Chigusa and the demon, even Fate, all watch as to see what Negi will choose to do. Either protect Konoka, or save his other students from the ambush of his real body. This leaves Negi with little options. It seems the obvious choice is to protect Konoka but how? And when will he return to his body? Konoka stands behind the armless Negi shikigami as he gruffs in anxiety what to do.

Negi: _Konoka… What can I do?_

**As the tension rises with little to do and think, there's no telling what's going to happen until next time! xD**


	28. Enter At Your Own Risk

'**Enter At Everyone's Risk!'**

The showdown grows heavier with every second building tension. Negi is by himself protecting Konoka while Setsuna handles the derranged swordswoman and Asuna with Nodoka fighting alone protecting Negi's body from a nameless demon that is hard to handle. Nodoka barely keeps up with the movements but without knowing his name while all Asuna can do is block the attacks. As she tries to fight him off, Negi sweats with anticipation and nervous breakdowns of what he's going to do next. With his paper weight arm disintigrated, his options are limited. But knowing him, he's not only stubborn but determined to do what he must to protect his students. Konoka looks at him worried and feeling scared looking at the enemy without knowing it is real. Still believing it is a movie, she feels it being real enough to become frightened of the situation.

Chigusa: There's nowhere to escape, little sorcerer! You can't do anything to protect her! Her fate is inevitable!

Negi: _Geh…!_

As he thinks hard what to do, his left arm was poked by something from his side pouch.

Negi: _Ah?_

He gently moves his left hand behind him just when Konoka notices.

Konoka: _Ah? Negi?_

Negi: _Don't worry, Konoka... I promise I won't let them have you._

Chigusa: Enough stalling! I said hand her over or I'll be forced to-

Demon: **Growl**

As his hands slowly reach to his side pouch, the demon saw. He reacted and fired the arrow at him again.

Chigusa: What! ?

Chamo: Look out, Negi!

The arrow headed for Negi, Konoka gasped in fear and Negi quickly reached in his pouch. He then throws a kunai ahead and the arrow bounced right off the roof. Chamo and the crowd gasped in surprise which causes Setsuna to turn her head for a second. Chigusa notices a kunai dropping from the sky nearby. She becomes furious.

Chigusa: Grr, why you…!

Chamo: _No way!_

Konoka: _Wow, Negi… Where did you learn to do that?_

Negi: _Thanks to a bit of training from a certain student of mine, there IS something I can do._

Of course, Kaede's image clouds his thoughts for a second as it was him who taught him some ninja tricks.

Chigusa: Weapons won't be enough to save you!

The demon pulls more arrows back and fires three in three directions.

Negi: Stay back, Konoka!

Konoka: Ah! ? Negi!

Chamo: Wah!

As Chamo falls off of him, he charges ahead to intercept as many arrows as he can. As the arrows fly towards him, he throws three kunais in three directions causing the arrows to bounce away. The demon continues pulling out arrows and shoots at Negi nonstop. Negi gets more nervous with the barrage of arrows coming at him. He wields his kunai in a defensive stance and deflects arrows left and right. Negi guards with his kunai but it was off to the edge as an arrow bypasses the kunai and pierces through Negi's chest causing him to disappear.

Negi: Waaaagghhh! !

Chamo: Negi!

Negi disintegrates inside out in a circular motion from the hole in his chest. Negi took one last look back at Konoka before his face is gone.

Negi: K-Konoka-aaaaaaaaaa…!

Konoka: Ah! ?

To Konoka's big shock, she sees Negi vanish and only floating is a shikigami paper golem. The Demon appears pleased. But to Chigusa's big shock, she sees the arrow continues heading towards Konoka.

Chigusa: No! If it hits Konoka, we're in big trouble!

Konoka appears shocked even more to see an arrow heading towards her and not knowing to determine if she'll be okay or if she really will be pierced. Her eyes widen after she sees appear right in front of her. It was Setsuna shielding her with her whole body and her arms out stretched taking the arrow for her without showing any fear. In a flash second as she appeared, the arrow strikes her, hitting her hard.

Setsuna: Ugh!

In slow motion, she grinds her teeth taking the pain as the arrow bypassed her armor and hits her chest. The armor piece breaks into small pieces as the impact pushes her back. Konoka's eyes continue to widen in shock to see her take the bullet for her but also causing her to fall back.

Konoka: _Set… suna…_

Setsuna continues to fall back as the crowd watches in horror while Kazumi too but catches the show with her camera. Ayaka rubs her head from the impact of the giant cat dropping on her but gasps in horror as the rest.

Haruna & Everyone: **GASP!**

Below the castle was Tsukiyomi trying to pursue her still but even she appears shocked in fear to see her opponent foolishly abandoning her match to take a hit.

Tsukiyomi: Setsuna! What are you doing! ?

Setsuna falls off the castle while holding onto her sword. Konoka's fear caused her to act on her own instinct as she leaps toward her trying to grab her.

Konoka: SETSUNAAAAAAAA! !

As she leaps, Setsuna continues falling but Konoka reaches her in time and latches onto her as they fall together. The whole crowd watches in horror as if it were real.

Chamo: Konoka!

Chigusa: What is that fool thinking! ?

Both Konoka and Setsuna fall to their doom. Setsuna's eyes dimmed open slightly.

Setsuna: M-Miss… Konoka…

At far away distance, there was then a sudden flash of light the emitted at the bottom of the castle. It shined bright that caused everyone to shield part of their eyes to prevent blindness, not to mention water flowing from the impact of the bright light.

Yue: Ugh!

Yue shielded her eyes with her right arm. Her right eye gently opened to see what's going on. Everyone tried to see what was happening as their eyes creaked open.

Yue: Ah?

She and everyone around her looked at the sight that is to behold. In the center of the bright light was Konoka hovering above the water with her arms out while her eyes are shut as if meditating. The unconscious Setsuna was levitating in front of Konoka with her top undone exposing her wound near her right shoulder above her strapped chest. The arrow broke in half and her wound appears to be deep. Blood was exposed and was near fatal due to it flowing out. She moans softly from the pain but as the magic energy gather around, it moves to the wound sealing it away.

Setsuna: Uh…

Konoka's eyes gently rise as if she was waking up from a deep trance.

Konoka: Uh…

She blinked a few times before they open entirely.

Konoka: Ah…

She sees Setsuna unconscious for a few seconds before her shut eyes begin trembling. Setsuna moans from waking up as well like Sleeping Beauty would or Princess Zelda after breaking a sleeping spell. Her eyes gently open until completely and in awe surprise to see Konoka beside her. Unaware of what happened and still stuck in believing if it was real or not, she was at least happy to see Setsuna wake up from the arrow hit.

Konoka: Ah… Setsuna… Thank goodness you're okay…

Setsuna: K… Konoka…

She blushes feeling a bit nervous being close to Konoka. Chamo sees them safe, sighs hard and wipes his sweat off. Meanwhile, Haruna, Ayaka, Yue and the entire crowd awes in astonishment as they continue to watch the brightness dissipated and Konoka begins floating down to solid ground on the castle garden. She lands with her socks on after losing her high levitated shoes while carrying Setsuna in her arms. The crowd in the far back began applauding. The action scene appears to be over as they cheer for the two heroes. But it left most of the classmates speechless.

Ayaka: That was… that was…

Haruna: SO AWESOME!

Ayaka: Astonishing!

Natsumi: That was beautiful and scary!

Chizuru: How sweet that everyone gets to live happily ever after all.

Natsumi: I was getting worried what was going to happen. But when her prince came to her rescue like that, that was the best part!

Ayaka: I know! It warms my heart to see such a bond between those two!

Haruna: And the CGI was so amazing!

Kazumi: Yeah, it was like… almost so real, wasn't it?

Haruna: I wonder how they do it.

Kazumi: I know, right…?

She asks in a teasing manner how she is aware of it being magic. Yue was speechless but became more intrigued and curious of the bizarre effects that happened. It did look almost too real to her as she blinks and thinks about it. She sees Setsuna kneeling before Konoka.

Konoka: Are you all right, Setsuna?

Setsuna: Y-Yeah, I'm… I'm fine now. _But how can I be?_

Her eyes wonder to her shoulder and notices.

Setsuna: _Ah…? The wound is gone… Was it her magic that…?_

She then looks up at Konoka.

Setsuna: Konoka, did you… save me?

Konoka: I… I'm not sure what just happened. I felt like I was in some kind of trance…

Setsuna: Do you remember anything?

Konoka: No…

Setsuna: I see…

Konoka: I know we went to the arcade earlier with Negi and Asuna. Are we still in Cinema Town?

Setsuna: Uh… yes we are.

Konoka: I guess that's why we're still dressed up, huh?

Setsuna: Hehe, yeah… *Lowers her head* _We need to get back with Negi and the others right away. It's too dangerous here. And we can't waste any more time._

As she closes her eyes, she straightens her top covering her chest before standing up and looking at her childhood friend.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka.

Konoka: Uh, y-yes?

Setsuna: Are you ready to go home now?

Konoka: Go… home?

Setsuna picks Konoka up ready to carry her.

Setsuna: Yes, to your family home.

Konoka: Ah?

Setsuna: Let's go meet up with Asuna and the others. They're waiting for us.

Konoka: Eh…

Alongside by the wall was a floating shikigami which was the last of Negi's magic to overhear Setsuna just before it scattered apart into pieces of paper. And on top of the roof were Chigusa with her Goki demon and Tsukiyomi looking down at Konoka with Setsuna.

Chigusa: Tch! We failed to capture her again.

Tsukiyomi: Chigusa, can't I still fight her?

Chigusa: No, we shall plan another strategy.

Tsukiyomi: Awww, no fair! I haven't finished my duel with my Setsuna yeeeeet!

Chigusa ponders with her hand on her chin.

Chigusa: Such power Konoka possesses… the power of the Great Eastern Sorcerer... I must have her.

Fate also observes the situation. At another failure attempt, he now feels the need to take measures into his own hands.

**Now that Konoka is safe and sound with Setsuna, it is time to pass the opening and begin the next move!**

Asuna: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggghh!

Asuna yells in battle cry as she comes at the winged demon from the air with her fan. It took to the air avoiding her attack in order to swoop down at her.

Nodoka: Look out, Asuna!

Asuna: I know! Above, right?

Nodoka: No, to your-!

**SWOOSH!**

Asuna: Ah?

As she noticed at the last minute, the demon appeared beside her in a flash and slashed ahead at her. Asuna barely guards herself with her fan avoiding any wounds. She groans as she is pushed back.

Asuna: Geh! Damn it!

Nodoka: I'm sorry! It's not easy trying to read the monster's mind without his name!

Asuna: **Pant** Don't worry about it, Bookworm. Just keep doing what you can.

Nodoka: O-Okay…

Asuna grasps her weapon hard.

Asuna: _I won't let this monster hurt Bookworm OR Negi!_

She launches another strike on the demon in battle cry.

Asuna: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhh!

It grabbed her fan handle with one claw as it tries bending it aside to throw Asuna off guard. Asuna struggles to hold on and tries dodging the demon's claw.

Asuna: **Grunt**

Nodoka points the book at the demon trying to get any information from its mind. She looks down at her book and sees magic words scrambling about trying to make out what the demon is thinking. Asuna gets thrown aside.

Asuna: Yaaaahh! Ugh!

Nodoka: Ah! Asuna!

After looking at Asuna for a brief moment, her book shines to get her attention.

Nodoka: Ah?

She looks down at it and watches the words put themselves together to show her what the Demon's next attack is. She focuses as her eyes move left to right and again reading it carefully.

Nodoka: _Since I can't read what his true intentions are, all I can do is know what his next attack is going to be and where._

Asuna stands up trying to stay in battle. She grasps the fan harder refusing to give up.

Asuna: Is that all you got! ?

Demon: **Growl**

Nodoka's book reveals the demon pulling out an arrow to shoot pass Asuna.

Nodoka: _Huh? It misses her? I'm sure it doesn't mean by accident…_** Gasp** _Unless his target is…_

The bow and arrow reveals itself on the demon's hands. Asuna stands in front of it ready for a risky move.

Asuna: Mph! Try me!

Another battle cry comes from Asuna as she is about to strike the demon. It pulls back on the arrow ready to fire. Asuna will cancel the arrow once it hits her fan.

Asuna: YOU'RE DEAD!

Nodoka: ASUNA! It's not aiming at you!

Asuna: Ah?

Her eyes open wide as she sees the demon aim the arrow directly where Nodoka is standing. It fires the arrow away from Asuna. She turns her head and sees the arrow nears Nodoka as she stood there in fear.

Asuna: BOOKWORM!

Nodoka felt like her heart sank at the bottom as she sees the arrow aiming right at her. Her eyes widen as she stares at Death coming right at her. She shuts her eyes tightly hoping it wouldn't hurt that badly but she also guarded herself by holding out her diary in front as her shield. The arrow hit but the book contained a magic aura around that deflects the arrow. It shined radiantly and Nodoka looked confused until noticing her book saved her.

Nodoka: Ah?

Asuna: No way!

The arrow disappeared and Nodoka became relieved.

Nodoka: Thank you, book.

Asuna seemed relieved too until the demon growled angrily and took flight at her to latch his claw on her face.

Asuna: Wah! Nodoka, look out!

The demon was closing in on her as Nodoka became frozen again in fear. As she backed away hoping to run, she tripped over a small stone behind her shoe causing her to fall back and land on her butt.

Nodoka: Wah! Ugh!

The demon's claw barely missed her as it took flight above her. It then prepares to swoop down on her. As it does, Nodoka will not be able to run away from its attack as she remains frozen. Asuna's hands gripped her fan tightly as she makes a run for the demon. Nodoka watches the demon where it was taking flight above to hone in on his prey. But not when Asuna leaps behind him in battle cry with her fan over her head about to smack the monster.

Nodoka: Ah?

She looks up and sees the demon closing in on her but also sees Asuna about to attack the monster.

Nodoka: BEHIND YOU, ASUNA!

Asuna: Eh?

She didn't notice the demon vanished in a flash and is now behind her. As she turned her head, her eyes widen as she's open and about to get slashed.

Asuna: _Crap!_

Just then, there goes a spell being casted by a certain someone.

Negi: **FULGURATIO ALBICANS! !**

A blast of white lightning was traveling fast from where Negi was resting towards the demon. Before it slashed at her, he was hit hard as the demon roars loudly. Asuna was sent from the force of the impact down to the ground and lands clumsily on her knees before collapsing on the floor.

Asuna: Waaaahh! Ugh!

The demon dissipates into black mist. Nodoka comes to check on Asuna.

Nodoka: A-Are you okay?

She lifts her face up and spits dirt out of her mouth.

Asuna: Terrific. But where did that…? Huh?

Nodoka: Ah?

Nodoka turns her head as both look out in the distance to see Negi in battle stance with his arm extended. His hand was a bit steamy after casting his very powerful spell for the third time today. He appeared calm as if he looked very cool. Both the girls were ecstatic to see him awake.

Asuna & Nodoka: Negi!

Both rushed over to the groaning collapsing Negi as they both kneels right next to him.

Asuna: Negi…

Negi: Are you girls all right?

Nodoka: *Nods* Uh huh.

Asuna: Yeah, we're fine now. How are you feeling, kiddo? You okay?

Negi: Yes, I feel fine.

Asuna: That's good. Heh, thanks for saving my butt again, you Super Wiz. *Nudge* Did you just wake up?

Negi: Yeah.

Asuna: So how is everyone? Is Konoka okay?

Negi: Yes, she is. Setsuna's with her now.

Asuna: Good to know.

Nodoka: What about Yue and Haruna?

Negi: They are fine too. Don't worry.

Nodoka: Ho, thank goodness, that's a relief.

Negi: Yes, it is…

Asuna: So what happened out there?

Negi: Oh… Well, Chamo and I were looking for Setsuna…

A few minutes pass as it fades in transition to the sky before scrolling down to the same three people on the same giant rock above the small river as Negi tells the girls the full story.

Asuna: What? They're planning on going home?

Negi: Yes, that's what I heard them talking about. They say they'll meet up with us along the way.

Asuna: Wait a second, you sure that's a good idea to let them go alone? Don't you think it's dangerous still? Even with Setsuna protecting her, won't they still come after Konoka?

Negi: I'm sure it's fine. There aren't any pursuers right now. And Setsuna is very skilled. You should've seen her! She was quite amazing!

Asuna: Really?

Negi: Yes. I am certain that they won't be followed by anyone.

Nodoka: Are you sure?

Negi turns his head to her and nods in response.

Asuna: … Well okay, then… if you're positive about that…

Negi: *Eyes closed* Yes, they'll be fine.

He then struggles with his shaky knees to stand up.

Negi: All right…

He stands up with a determined face and ready to roll while Asuna tries to stop him and Nodoka worries about his condition.

Negi: Now that I feel rested, what do you say we continue the mission, everyone?

Asuna: Ah, w-wait! Hold up, Negi! You're not fully recovered enough, yet!

Nodoka: N-Negi, wait!

As he was about to walk away, he started staggering as he felt a little dizzy before tipping over to his right. Asuna rushed to his side to aid him as well as Nodoka on his other side.

Negi: H-Huh? Uhhh…!

Nodoka: Ah, N-Negi!

Asuna: Agh, see? You're overdoing it!

The next we see is Asuna's foot stepping forward before we see Negi being carried on Asuna's back while Nodoka carries Negi's staff with her two hands together. They walk onward to the Main Gate while carrying a conversation.

Asuna: Jeez, kid! If you weren't always pushing yourself, you wouldn't be in such bad shape, you know?

Negi: I'm sorry…

Asuna: … Well whatever. Once this is done and this stupid conflict is over, things can go back to normal.

Negi: I hope so.

Nodoka: Is where we're going important, Negi?

Negi: Yes, it is in hopes of making peace between the two nations.

Nodoka: Is this like a peace conference?

Negi: In a way, yes.

Nodoka: What do you have to do there?

Negi: I just have to deliver a very important letter the Dean gave me to the head of the Kansai Magic Association.

Nodoka: Is that all?

Negi: *Eyes closed* Yes, that's it. It doesn't look like such a big job to be making a simple delivery, but as you can already tell from what has happened…

Nodoka: I think it's amazing what you're doing, Professor.

Negi: Uh?

Nodoka: Becoming our teacher and learning you're a wizard, I never imagined you doing such incredibly dangerous missions like this. Bringing peace between the nations is like making a world a better place. I'm just… very amazed by you.

She speaks in an admirable manner as she smiles.

Negi: Uh…

Asuna: *Smile* Hm… You know, you're pretty amazing yourself, Bookworm.

Nodoka: Huh?

Asuna: We wouldn't have lasted long out there without you, and neither would Negi.

Nodoka: Ah… It-It was nothing…

Negi: I'm sure it must've been hard for you out there.

Nodoka: I uh… was a little bit scared… but I did my best.

Asuna: Yeah, you were awesome today!

Nodoka: Hehe, th-thank you.

Negi: **Chuckles **Both of you were awesome today.

Nodoka: **Soft giggle**

Awkward silence broke with Nodoka blushing after given a complement. Asuna smiles at the two of them before continuing to walk. Minutes later, they stand before a path to the front entrance to what appears another shrine gate with lantern posts between the path way. The structure was tall and the trees were covering most of the view. Both felt a little uneasy standing before it.

Asuna: Is this the place, Negi?

Negi: I think so…

Nodoka: Do you think it could be a trap?

Negi: It's possible. Once we enter headquarters, we should be safe. But we can't be too careful anywhere we go now. They could still be around.

Asuna: Right, then let's not take any chances.

She and Nodoka both take out their pactio cards while Negi readies with his staff out in front of him. Asuna steps forward to take the lead and looks up determined

Asuna: Let's do this!

Suddenly, a deep voice spoke.

Deep Voice: Don't move.

Everyone: Huh?

Deep Voice: If you value your life… stomp your feet like a sumo wrestler.

Negi: Who goes there! ?

Nodoka: Where's it coming from, Negi?

Negi: I don't know. Asuna, do you know where that's coming fro-ah?

**STOMP**

Asuna: Gunbai!

**STOMP**

Asuna: Gunbai!

Deep Voice: Yes. That's it. Show me your moves…

Negi: *Sweat drop* What are you doing?

**STOMP**

Asuna: Shut up, can't you see we're being watched?

Deep Voice: Like a goofus doofus.

**STOMP**

Asuna: Gunba-ah?

Everyone suddenly around and to their surprise, it was a whole group of girls including Haruna, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna and Kazumi from left to right with Chamo on top of Setsuna's head with his arms folded.

Nodoka: Chamo?

Chamo: Heh! Hello, surprised to see me?

Negi: It's everyone!

Nodoka: Yue! Haruna!

Haruna: Looks like we finally caught up to you all!

Konoka: Yeah, where'd you guys disappear to anyway?

Haruna: Seriously like we couldn't find you guys anywhere before Setsuna nearly ditched us at Cinema Town.

Negi: Uh s-so sorry, everyone…

Konoka: No biggie, so long as you're all okay.

Negi: Yes, we are.

Chamo: Seriously… Tell me you all saw Asuna. That was freakin' hilarious. Hehe… haha…

Asuna: Grrrrrrr, DROP DEAD, YOU RAT BASTARD! !

She rushes to grab Chamo from Konoka's head and strangles his skull furiously.

Chamo: Aaagh! Why the hell don't they carry any animal welfare in this world! ? AH THE HUMANITY! !

Haruna: Hehe, smooth dance moves, girl. Care to show us some more?

Asuna gives a dark glare evil glowing red eye glare at Haruna scaring her away from the request.

Haruna: Guess not.

Konoka: Hehe, nope.

Konoka, Haruna and Yue rush to Nodoka while Asuna strangles Chamo still.

Kazumi: Hehe, like way to put on a show for us.

Asuna: Shut up! Just how the hell did you guys even find us here?

Setsuna: Uh it's actually my fault, Miss Kagurazaka. You see, I was on my way over with Miss Konoka, but then, you see… Miss Asakura here and the others here… just caught up with us.

Kazumi: Hehe, tisk tisk tisk if you ever thought you could outrun my peepers. You guys are 100 years WAY behind.

30 minutes earlier in Cinema Town, Konoka emerges from the changing room in her casual clothes she wore earlier and comes across Setsuna waiting for her with Chamo on her shoulder.

Konoka: Setsuna!

Setsuna: Ah, Miss Konoka. Have everything on?

Konoka: Yes! I'm all ready!

Setsuna: Great, then let's go.

As they take tend to take off, Yue and Haruna come running in their direction yelling their names.

Haruna: Hey! Konoka, Setsuna! Wait for us!

But as Setsuna heard them, she couldn't take the chance of taking the exit of Cinema Town. So she lifted Konoka up in her arms.

Setsuna: Hang on, Miss Konoka.

Konoka: Ah? Ahh!

She held on like she said and Setsuna leaps from the ground on top of buildings and continued leaping out of sight.

Haruna: Aah, no fair! She's ditching us again! After her!

Yue: *Sweat drop* With what, a magic broom?

Haruna: Arrgh! She could be miles away already! We'd need a way to track her or something.

Kazumi: Like way ahead of you, Paru!

Both girls turned to their side.

Haruna: Kazumi?

Kazumi: I have just a way to pinpoint her exact location with this.

She says as she holds up her flip phone that shows them the bleeping dot that's moving off road.

Yue: *Sweat drop* Whoa…

Kazumi: Hehe, never underestimate your tracker gal.

Haruna: You're so awesome, Kazumi!

During when Konoka and Setsuna was walking together on a lonely street, a bus drove by and drops off Kazumi, Haruna and Yue. Setsuna became surprised in a bad way but Konoka was surprised to see them in a good way. As Setsuna wants to know how they found her, Kazumi smirks with her cell phone showing her location. Setsuna took her cover off her sword and looked around only to find a GPS bug planted inside. She gets more surprised to not notice it as she holds it up. It then transitions to Kazumi holding the GPS showing it to Asuna while Setsuna's expression shows her shameful defeat in a laughing matter.

Kazumi: After what I witnessed in Cinema Town, I figured there'd be something weird going. And since I know of your secret little magic squad, it's easy to not resist of letting myself in on your secret missions first hand. So I planted a GPS bug in Setsuna's luggage just in case she might leave us out of it.

Setsuna: I'm ashamed to not notice.

Negi: But why Haruna and Yue too?

Kazumi: Hello, like isn't Group 5 supposed to be with you, Professor Springfield?

Negi: Uhh…!

Asuna: Goddamn it, Kazumi! Don't you understand the dangers we might be facing here? Negi nearly got himself killed after we escaped with our lives fighting a ferocious monster! How can you not take this seriously?

Kazumi: Oh and like you count Nodoka in?

Asuna: You're the one who set her up with your stupid game!

As Asuna argues with Kazumi, we see Yue with her juice box walking with Nodoka along with Haruna and Konoka.

Yue: I see. So after a short while, you met up with Professor Negi and Asuna.

Nodoka: Y-Yeah.

Konoka: That's pretty bold, Nodoka.

Haruna: Totally! So… how come Negi looks beaten up? Did he get bullied?

Nodoka: Uh something like that. Yeah.

Haruna: **Gasp** No way! What happened? Who was it? I bet it was that same punked kid at the arcade. I should've been there! I would've taught him a thing or two!

The girls laugh merrily along the way until everyone looks ahead. Konoka gasps in excitement.

Haruna: Wow, look at that!

They look ahead at the pathway of the Main Gate and become fascinated by its appeal look and scenery.

Haruna: I don't think we've been here before. Doesn't that look neat?

Yue: It's got an appealing atmosphere to it. And the scenery looks nice too.

Both think about going to take a look while Nodoka knows that's the Main Gate where it may be dangerous. She tries not to make a big scene so she plays along.

Haruna: Totally! What do you say? Wanna' check it out?

Konoka: *Nods* Mhm!

Haruna: All right!

She raises her fist as the four walk toward the gate while Negi looks back and notices Konoka and the others heading toward the Main Gate.

Negi: Ah! Oh no! Asuna!

Asuna: What now?

Negi: They're heading for the Gate!

Asuna: Ah?

Negi: If they make it to the other side, we won't be able to save them before they ambush us!

He yells as they observe the Main Gate Entrance. Haruna gets overly excited and starts to speed up.

Haruna: Let's make this last attraction of the day a wild one, what do you say?

Asuna: Setsuna, they're making a run for it!

Asuna yells but Setsuna stands next to Kazumi and does nothing. Haruna then yells as the four start running toward and up the stairs of the Main Gate.

Haruna: Let's spur up the excitement!

Asuna! W-Wait, everyone!

Negi: STOP!

They ignored the two as they are centimeters passing through the Main Gate. Nodoka on the other hand knows what to expect as her hands reach for her pactio card. Asuna and Negi ready themselves with their staff and pactio card as they prepare for the worst for their friends to stumble in.

Negi: The enemy might be hiding!

Asuna: DON'T GO IN THERE! !

Negi: WAAAAAIT! !

As soon as the engage in a bright white light pass the gate, they encounter an unexpected welcome by a large number of young shrine maidens lined up along the long path line of a lovely scenario with falling blossom petals.

Shrine Maidens: Welcome back, Miss Konoka Konoe!

Konoka: Hello, everyone! **Giggles hard**

Konoka replies with her eyes closed while Asuna and Negi become surprised in an unexpected way, as well as Nodoka.

Shrine Maiden 1: Oh my gosh, it's the boy wizard!

Suddenly, Negi is surrounded by all shrine maidens all talking at once to him as Negi tries to handle the crowd.

Shrine Maiden 2: Your name is Negi Springfield, right?

Shrine Maiden 3: It's such a great honor to meet you in person!

Shrine Maiden 4: Has Miss Konoka been doing well?

**Chatter**

Yue: They appear to be giving him the center of attention now.

Haruna: No way! Negi's famous even all the way out here! ?

Kazumi: He's quite the celebrity.

Asuna and Nodoka stood speechless looking at Negi being popular right after a great welcome for Konoka. She then turns her head to Setsuna all confused.

Asuna: Setsuna, what's with the great welcoming! ? Just who in the world are these people! ?

Setsuna: W-Well… we are being welcomed in the estate of the head's premise base of operations.

She looks in the direction of the shrine maidens.

Setsuna: It is also the same place where she was born. Everybody raised her here.

Asuna: Huh?

Setsuna: You see…

A great view of the palace shows with blossom petals falling around as Setsuna explains.

Setsuna: This is the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters… and also… Miss Konoka's personal family home.

Both Asuna and Negi appear surprisingly shocked.

Asuna: SAY WHAT! ?

Negi: HER PERSONAL HOME! ?

Asuna overreacts waving her arms up and down in an ecstatic way.

Asuna: I-I can't believe-This is the first I've ever heard where she actually lived! And you knew all along! ?

Setsuna: O-Of course!

She calms her down and then smiles in reminiscent.

Setsuna: I have lived here before with Konoka since we were children and this is the first I've ever returned. But I also knew it was where they sheltered her for so long and felt it was too dangerous for her to leave the house until a certain age. The Hoganji Faction has always been after her and that's why they keep her safe within these castle walls.

Negi: I remember her saying to me about why she wasn't allowed to attend to school… It all makes sense now.

Setsuna: Yes, everything was for her safety. The entire palace is protected from outside spells so we should be safe here now.

Negi: Astounding.

Asuna: Wow, so this is really Konoka's home? I still can't believe it.

She exclaims as she looksat everything in sight.

Konoka: Does it bother you that I have such a big house, Asuna?

Asuna: What? Ah ha, n-no don't be silly! It just threw me off a little, that's all. I mean even Ayaka's house is pretty big and I've gotten used to it a long time ago.

Japanese folklore music plays as blossom petals fall everywhere in the scenery while we see Negi and the entire crowd walking down the long path way being bowed by all young shrine maidens. Kazumi now carries Negi's staff behind her while the girls talk.

Kazumi: Heh, it looks like Ayaka isn't the only one with great luxury.

Konoka: Hehe, yeah. Everybody here has really taken care of me.

Haruna: You mean all these people belong to you, Konoka?

Konoka: They just take care of the house.

Haruna: It's such a great deal of luxury if you ask me. I'd say you are set for life here!

Konoka: Oh stop. I'm happy being at Mahora Academy with you guys. This place is just too big for me to live in.

Haruna: If any, this place beats Ayaka's by a whole thousand mile dash!

Asuna: Totally. Class Rep is going to be soooooooo jealous.

As they make their way, they approach near the front door to the building. As it brightens the aroma when they enter, everyone reacts ecstatically as they look around the fantastic wooden room. Just like Japanese rooms are meant to be, everyone walks around with their shoes off and only wearing socks. Nodoka awes in excitement as she and the rest look around.

Haruna: This is quite an amazing welcome. Hahaa!

Kazumi: I'll say.

Yue: But what exactly is all this about?

Asuna and Negi also awe in excitement while Setsuna remains formal and Konoka remains used to the fashion she has always had. They all continue walking on the wooden floor until they see their 8 matt seated cushions. Setsuna takes her seat first as she kneels on her cushion and places her sword next to hers. She shows her formal etiquette as she kneels down on it. Konoka takes hers as well as Asuna, Negi and the remaining 4 behind. The atmosphere attracts their attention as well as the folklore music continuing to play. Geishas also perform in front of their guests. Negi becomes the most excited of all not expecting to see any, Asuna and Konoka awe in amazement while Setsuna smiles at the performance and the four behind watch in excitement as well. The performance ends and leaves the audience applauding for them. They bow and take their leave while another young shrine maiden approaches Negi.

Shrine Maiden: We appreciate your arrival and hope you have enjoyed our welcoming performance. Please be patient as the Chief of the Eastern Nation will arrive momentarily.

Negi: O-Of course! Thank you very much!

Yue: This chief she speaks of, I wonder why he's here to see him.

Negi: Ah yes, well the truth of the matter is aside from the teaching, I was given a secret mission from the Dean.

Haruna & Kazumi: SECRET MISSION?

Negi: *Eyes closed* Yes. You're about to see soon.

Kazumi: Ho ho, whatever could it be I wonder…?

She ponders while she and Haruna stroke their chins.

Haruna: Bookworm? Any ideas what he told you?

Nodoka: Uhh hehe, you'll… *Eyes closed* just have to wait and see.

Konoka: This is so exciting, Asuna! It's been such a long time since I've been home like this. I feel so nostalgic about it!

Asuna: Haha, really? _Hey wait a minute… _*Ponders*_ If this is Konoka's home and the Headquarters at the same time, then could it be that the leader is actually…_

?: I apologize for the wait, everyone.

Asuna: Ah?

Everyone turns their attention to the feet coming down the creaking steps. Asuna watches in anxiety as who she is about to see that is actually the leader of the Kansai Magic Association and Chief of the East Nation of Japan. His face is revealed after descending from the stairs who happens to be a middle aged man with glasses on.

?: Welcome, Asuna. Also, welcome Konoka's classmates and of course their homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield. It is truly an honor to finally see you here.

Asuna awes and remains speechless as her face brightens up red.

**After the formal welcome of the great Chief of the East, it is now time to welcome a potty break!**

Eishen: Sorry for the elaborate introduction. My father-in-law said you'd be arriving today. My name is Eishen Kanoe and I am the leader of the Eastern Nation of the Kansai Association. I'd like to welcome you and your friends here in my house.

Konoka suddenly throws herself at him with a great big hug.

Konoka: Daddy! It's so good to see you!

Eishen: Hahaha, it's so good to see you too, dear. Welcome home.

Nodoka: No way, he's…

Negi: Her father? Her father is the Eastern leader?

Haruna leans close to Kazumi.

Haruna: I'm surprised to see such a non-formal middle aged man compared to the others living here.

Kazumi: I'd say he looks a bit off-color, wouldn't you?

Asuna: Wow… such…

They both turn their heads to Asuna as she suddenly blushes in a manner of attraction as she puts her hand close to her mouth in shock while her eyes oogle at his appearance.

Asuna: SUCH TASTEFUL LOOKING ADULTMANSHIP!

Haruna: What the HELL! ?

Kazumi: I so don't get what she sees in him at all!

Yue: She likes older men.

Both Haruna and Kazumi both reacted shocked at Asuna's taste for older men as if she's the weirdest girl in their class. Yue remains neutral about it as Negi laughs in the matter as he rubs the back of his head.

Negi: Oh!

He then realizes what he came here to do so he approaches Eishen hugging Konoka.

Negi: Um… Chief Konoe?

Eishen: Ah, yes Negi. It's an honor to see you here.

Eishen and Konoka disband from their hug and turn their attention to Negi who approaches him.

Negi: Um sir?

He then holds up the letter in both his hands.

Negi: Please accept this very important letter from the Dean of Mahora Academy and leader of the Western Nation, Konoemon Konoe.

Chief: Hahaha, it seems he has entrusted you with a very difficult task, I imagine?

Negi: Oh, no. It-It was… n-no trouble at all.

Chief: Hehe, well you must feel relieved now that I've received it.

Konoka appears surprised to learn he was given a delivery mission to her father as she sees him open the letter to read it. It was a drawing of her grandfather waving his fists about in a complaining matter; also smoke blows from his brain. Letters were written in English displaying his anguish.

Dean: _Can't you control those troubling Hoganji Faction? What kind of son-in-law are you? Keep it together or I shall lose my wits on you! ! GEEZ_

Eishen: _Still cranky after all these years. _**Chuckles **I understand. You've done very well, Negi.

Negi and the others behind watch as he folds the letter.

Eishen: These times have been hectic for me as it is. But from where things stand, I too have been meaning to resolve our issues as well. Very well! In honor of the Dean's wishes, we shall negotiate a peace treaty manner between the two nations and end all of our disorders.

Negi awes in his response.

Eishen: Please tell him my words for me.

Negi: *Nods* Yes, sir! Of course!

Eishen: *Eyes closed* Then all is well. Thank you for delivering his letter to me. Your mission is complete, Negi Springfield. Well done.

Negi: Ah…

Negi and the girls behind, except Setsuna who's smiling only, let their mouths suspend in 'ahh' and 'ohh' after witnessing Negi's big accomplishment.

Negi: *Bows* Thank you so very much, Chief Konoe!

Just then, Negi turns around to find himself surrounded by most of the girls giving him their congratulatory hand pats.

Kazumi: Wahoo! Way to go, Prof! I don't really know what you just did but congratulations!

Nodoka: I'm happy for you.

Haruna: Yeah! Good work, kiddo!

Haruna pats him hard on the back.

Negi: Ugh! Ehehe thanks, girls.

Eishen: You should all be able to return to your class trip now but the mountain path is quite a long way down, plus the sun will be setting soon. You are all welcome to stay the night here today and we shall prepare a welcoming banquet for all guests in honor.

Haruna: SERIOUSLY! ?

Kazumi: Heh, all riiiiiight! Looks like we hit the gold nugget!

Haruna: SCOOOOORE! !

Asuna: All you girls did was tag along.

Nodoka: We should still let Miss Shizuna and Professor Nitta know where we are, shouldn't we?

Setsuna: Don't worry, Miss Miyazaki. I'll send word to Manna to let them know we're okay.

Eishen: You should feel comfortable here. These Headquarters is quite safe. We have large numbers of trained magicians standing by in countless layers of security barriers to protect them.

Negi: Thank you, we appreciate that.

Accepting the invitation, we skip to where the banquet holds up; in a big room with a long dinner table Japanese style. There laid hundreds of food to everyone's desire. Everybody dazzled at the food with hunger and delight. Everyone settled in, talked and was presented with additional side dishes with their meals, including drinks served by young shrine maidens. Negi was enjoying such a wonderful meal with Setsuna while Asuna eats with Konoka happily chatting. Yue was next to Konoka on the other side while Nodoka sits next to her along with Haruna and follow up with Kazumi. An hour passes as the chattering gets louder and hysterical laughter erupts the room. In it were dancing geishas in the background. There were Kazumi with a red face on while holding her cup becoming tipsy as she dances with Nodoka while being held onto by Haruna with her arms around her neck encouraging her to drink. Nodoka appears to be giggling in her own manner with a red face thinking if she should take on the challenge.

Kazumi: Hahahahaha!

Haruna: Go for it, Bookworm! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Nodoka: Hehehehehe…! I don't know if I should, Paru. I am under age after all.

Kazumi: Baloney! I say live a little! DRINK UP, PANSIES!

Haruna: P-P-P…

Kazumi: W-What? What is it?

Haruna: P… Panties…

Kazumi: … Pfffffffffft!

Haruna & Kazumi: Bwahahahahahahahahahaaaaahahaha!

Nodoka: Heheheheheheheheheeheeheehee…!

Both Asuna and Konoka find Yue leaning against the table between the two with her cup in her hands.

Asuna: Hey, isn't this-?

Konoka? Hoho, don't worry. It's not alcohol.

Asuna: Then what's with her?

Konoka: Do you really need to ask? Hahaha!

Yue: Uwaaahh… m-more please…

Asuna then stops drinking whatever is in her glass as she sits it aside. Negi and Setsuna appear to be chatting regularly as Eishen approaches behind the two of them.

Eishen: Is everyone enjoying themselves?

Negi: Oh, Chief Konoe. Yes we are! The food is wonderful and I'm having a lot of fun here.

Eishen: Heh, good to know. Setsuna, do you have a moment to talk?

Setsuna: Uh?

She suddenly turns around and starts kneeling before him.

Setsuna: S-Sir Konoe! It is unexpected to see that you wish to speak to me!

Eishen: Haha, always being so formal. You haven't changed at all.

Negi: Hehehe…

Eishen: I can't thank you enough for guarding Konoka in the past few years. You have done an incredible job of carrying out my wishes and in fact, you have exceeded my best expectations. I am sorry for putting you through so much trouble. You should be proud of yourself.

Setsuna: No… it's always been my wish to protect her. And I would've done it without your orders. *bows* I don't feel I deserve any praise…

Eishen: … About Konoka…

Setsuna: Yes, sir?

Eishen: I already heard that she has used some of her powers to heal you.

Setsuna: Y-Yes, sir. They have completely healed all of my injuries.

Eishen: I see. Then you should really be proud of yourself. It seems Konoka really treasures you as a dear friend to you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now.

Setsuna: …

Negi was taking a drink of his glass.

Eishen: Or if my guess is correct, what triggered it could be the pactio she made with Negi.

Negi: Pffffffffffffffffft! **SPIT TAKE!**

Setsuna: Most likely…

Negi: W-W-W-W-Wha! ? H-H-How did you know! ? Ch-Chief Konoe, I-I didn't-!

Eishen: Hahahahahaha! It's all right, it's fine with me. And you can call me Eishen if you like. Hahahaha!

Negi: O-Oh… Okay…

Eishen: Anyway… It appears that the Hoganji Faction knew about her after all.

Setsuna: Yes…

Eishen: I had always wished that Konoka would be able to live an ordinary life so I kept it secret. But… Well, perhaps it was impossible to keep her powers hidden all of these years without the enemy finding out. Will you tell Konoka? Will you tell her about her gift? I'm sure that she'd rather hear it from you.

Setsuna: … *blink* Yes, sir.

Negi: Ah…

Eishen: I appreciate it very much.

Setsuna: Of course, sir. *Bows*

Negi: If I may ask, sir?

Eishen: Yes?

Negi: I wanted to know…

Eishen: About your father?

Negi: Ah, how did…?

Eishen: Haha, I always knew you were interested in finding him. You were left alone with your sister when you were a child.

Negi: Ah?

Eishen: What do you say we go for a little stroll, just you and me?

Asuna kept trying to help Yue pull herself together until she sees Negi walk away with Eishen. She starts to get curious after she blinks. Meanwhile, outside the headquarters at night high up on a tree, there stood Chigusa with Tsukiyomi and Fate looking out at the place.

Chigusa: I hope I didn't make a mistake entrusting you. You said we didn't need to be aggressive so I decided to let them go but now they've entered headquarters. How do you propose we get to them now?

Fate: It's no problem.

Chigusa: Huh?

Fate: … Chigusa… just leave it to me.

Both Negi and Eishen walk together down the wooden pathway of the courtyard as they begin their long conversation.

Eishen: Haha I still can't believe you were given the assignment at such a young age. And now you're a certified teacher, that's quite an accomplishment. I'm very stunned to say the least.

Negi: Hehe well I did manage as much as I could.

Eishen: I know you think of your father a lot, don't you?

Negi: Uh…

Asuna eavesdrops from a corner edge near where the two stand to talk.

Eishen: I can imagine how hard it must be growing up without parents. It's not easy for most children. But on top of it all, you've taken responsibilities on your own hands. I can see where you get it from. Your sister must've taught you well, didn't she?

Asuna: … Uh?

She felt somebody near her as she turned her face to see Setsuna leaning close to hear in on the conversation too.

Asuna: Ah Se-Setsuna? What are you doing here?

Setsuna: Forgive me, I'm only curious. That's all.

Eishen: You're extremely lucky to have someone like her to take care of you. And now you have Asuna and my granddaughter looking out for you. I not only entrust her to you but her to you as well. You are still growing, Negi… and into a fine young man. I'm sure your father would be very proud to see how you are becoming.

Negi: It means a lot hearing that from you. I do wish to be a strong wizard like him someday… but I also wish to see him again.

Eishen: That is hard to say. He has not been seen for many years.

Negi: But you do know him?

Eishen: Yes, I know him quite well… hehehe… after all…

He then gives a grin with a thumbs up and a wink.

Eishen: we were inseparable. If not, we were like two idiot brothers.

Negi: Ah…

Eishen: But if you really want to know, I would say I was with idiot more than me being one.

Negi: Eh…

Asuna couldn't help but smile over the thought and almost giggled over hearing something funny.

Setsuna: Shh…

Asuna: Oop…

Eishen: At any rate, I promise to show you his cottage tomorrow where we used to stay. I hope anything there helps what you're looking for.

Negi: Me too, thanks.

Eishen: For the time being, we just need to keep a close watch on the Hoganji Faction, especially that woman you were describing to me; Chigusa Amagasaki.

Negi: Please, what can you tell me about her?

Eishen: She holds a strong grudge. She fights Eastern Sorcerers who have undergone to Western Sorcery.

Negi: I heard her saying what she'll do when she gets her hands on Konoka but what for?

Eishen: I'm guessing is to use her as a secret weapon.

Negi: Secret weapon?

Eishen: Yes. You're probably already aware of what Setsuna told you. Konoka has inherited incredible power from our great family's bloodline. As it turns out, her powers are far beyond anything even your father, The Thousand Master, is unable to master.

Negi: R-Really?

Eishen: Indeed. Her magic can even be dangerous to use. Chigusa, who would do anything to get her hands on that kind of power, can easily conquer the East and the West altogether… using my daughter as a tool.

Asuna: _Ah… No way… Konoka…_

Setsuna: …

Eishen: I've wanted to keep her and everyone out of harm's way by letting her move to Mahora Academy where she can live peacefully and make friends. A lot from the West had opposed my decision and that's what caused a lot to lose our relationship.

Negi: But why?

Eishen: They were afraid they too would become the victims of Konoka's power if the enemy were to discover where I sent her. I tried keeping it a secret from them, even from Konoka… but I'm sure they were to know eventually…

Negi: I'm sorry, it was probably-

Eishen: Don't' say it was your fault, Negi. The decision was made between you and my father. You came to help bring peace between our countries and you vowed to protect your friends during your journey. That's the way life goes. Missions are brought upon us magicians and wizards in this harsh world we live in. You mustn't regret anything you do. After all, you came to know your father's whereabouts. And I promised to help as much as I can. Now's not the time to look back, remember?

Negi: … Yes… Of course…

Asuna: … _Negi…_

After a long eavesdropping discussion, Asuna finds herself bathing with Setsuna all wrapped up in towels. She sighs in disbelief while Setsuna shows concern for her.

Setsuna: Is something wrong?

Asuna: No, I mean… I just can't believe all this has happened.

Setsuna: … I know, me neither. You must be exhausted after such a long day today.

Asuna: … How come you were eavesdropping on them too?

Setsuna: … *Turns away* Sorry, they're just old habits of mine… when I try to gather as much information as I can.

Asuna: About the enemy or about Konoka?

Setsuna: Mh… **Blush**

Asuna: *Smiles* I heard what you did for her.

Setsuna: Ah?

Asuna: Back in Cinema Town when you shielded her with your body to save her… before she leapt to save you too.

Hearing that caused Setsuna to blush and look away.

Asuna: **Giggle **You're kind of like her knight n' shining armor rather than just her regular ol' bodyguard, don't you think?

Setsuna: What about you?

Asuna: Huh? What are you talking about?

Setsuna: I noticed how you used to treat Professor Negi all the time when he first started teaching and now you put yourself in harm's way to protect him like you're his shield.

Asuna: Come on! He's a kid! What was I supposed to do? Besides, with all the rumors flying around, you don't hide anything either.

Setsuna: Did Miss Saotome-?

Asuna: I'm sure she told me a lot of things but one thing I know for sure is your relationship to Konoka.

Setsuna: It-It's not like that! I mean I am her childhood friend after all but we're not portrayed in any way as-

Asuna: Setsuna, relax! I just think it was really sweet of you to do something like that for her.

Setsuna: *Still blushing* You… make it sound like we're dating.

Asuna: Are you really?

Setsuna: Agh! Of course not!

Asuna: I believe you.

Setsuna: Y-You do?

Asuna: I could say you two are more like sisters.

Setsuna: Well… when you put it that way…

Asuna: It just means you deeply care for her.

Setsuna: Well of course I do. She's… my best friend.

Asuna: So why do you shadow yourself from her?

She didn't answer as she looks down and tries to think of a way to not give herself away about something she doesn't want to share.

Asuna: Setsuna?

Setsuna: I'm sorry… Miss Kagurazaka, I… didn't mean to dodge the question…

Asuna: Ah… you don't have to apologize… and you can call me by my first name, you know… that is if you don't me calling you by your first name too.

Setsuna: N… No, that's fine with me…

Asuna: Hehe, okay then…

She turns around to face her as she stands up. She responds with a smile on her face.

Setsuna: Asuna, there is so much I want to talk to you about… but would it be all right if we invite Miss Konoka?

Asuna smiles at the thought.

Setsuna: I have so much to tell her as well.

Asuna: Sure, I don't mind.

They both then hear chattering coming from the double doors behind them.

Yue: I know it was too real to tell but I swear that looked physically impossible. Just what was that?

Kazumi: I told you already, didn't I?

Yue then raises her fists up demanding that she tells her the truth.

Yue: Quit hiding the truth from me, damn it!

Haruna: Gosh you sound like such a heavy drunkard.

Yue: I am not drunk! Now tell me what that was!

Kazumi: For the hundredth time, it was CG and wire action. End of discussion.

Haruna: And now it is time for some tranquility.

Kazumi: I second that.

They open the doors to find Asuna and Setsuna together.

Haruna: Oh hey, Asuna.

Asuna: Hi there.

Haruna: We're coming in!

Both Haruna and Kazumi shouted in the air in celebration as they rush into the baths. Haruna and Kazumi drag Yue to the edge away from Asuna and Setsuna.

Setsuna: I'm going to get changed and look for Miss Konoka. If you see her, please let her know I need to speak with her.

Asuna: Yeah, for sure.

She stands up and starts to walk out. Nodoka walks by wrapped up in her towel as well.

Setsuna: How are you doing, Miss Miyazaki?

Nodoka: I'm great, thanks.

Setsuna: … I suggest you and Asuna…

Nodoka: Huh?

She turns her head to the silent Setsuna.

Setsuna: … It's nothing… Just… be on our guard anyway…

She walks away leaving Nodoka confused what she means as she blinks about it. Asuna relaxes while Nodoka settles in with her.

Nodoka: Can I sit with you?

Asuna: Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure thing.

She gently tips her toes in and lowers her bottom to sit with her. Eventually, Konoka finds herself in the changing room where all the girls leave their clothes hanging in the suspended baskets. Konoka begins removing her shirt over her head, revealing her bra out before she unsnaps it and it falls to the ground. She then undoes her skirt and pulls down her panties letting it all drop to the floor. She starts to grab a towel when she looked at herself in the mirror. She examines herself for a minute before joining the others in the bath. She starts to feel a little heavy inside herself thinking about Setsuna.

Konoka: Setsuna…

Setsuna is walking down the path alone still wrapped up in her towel thinking of how to spill the beans to Konoka. At the moment, Fate walks around the headquarters looking for the best place to start his infiltration. He also wonders where Konoka would be exactly just to save the trouble of looking for her.

Konoka emerges from the double doors with her towel covering herself and begins rushing in excitement with everyone in the baths. Kazumi and Haruna continue teasing Yue in a manner of whether Cinema Town had CG effects or not. Presumably, she's sober or half drunk. Asuna and Nodoka continue talking to each other that is until Konoka steps in to join the two. She lowers her bottom as well sitting next to Asuna and joins in the conversation.

Fate continues walking around while poking around at the barrier without anyone noticing his presence. Ominous Dark music plays during Fate's presence while Setsuna continues walking to her room as she thinks how to tell Konoka still. She also hears Asuna's voice in her head having flashbacks at times when Asuna approaches her about Konoka.

Asuna: _Why do you always avoid her? Why won't you talk to her like a normal person?_

Even at the time in the hotel when she pats her hard on the back.

Asuna: _I'm just glad you don't hate Konoka at all! Any friend of Konoka's is a friend to me as well!_

Flashback ends and Setsuna becomes nervous about it.

Setsuna: _How will I tell this to Konoka?_

She starts feeling heavy about her guilt as she stops all of a sudden. She looks up at the night sky on the full moon. She starts to have a bad feeling about tonight as she stares at it.

Konoka laughs with Asuna and Nodoka during their fun little conversation. Just then, Asuna asks Konoka to join her after bath to go look for Setsuna saying she needs to talk to her. She gets excited about it and nods. As they continue their naked bath, Negi wonders by himself with Chamo talking to each other without knowing the situation at hand either.

Fate comes near at his entry point where he shall break an entry as his arms extends out nearing the touch of the security barrier. His eyes show motionless without even blinking. At that moment, Setsuna continues looking out at the courtyard thinking how bad this night is going to be.

Setsuna: _I have a feeling… the night is not over yet…_

**The night may not be over yet but this night episode is so stay tuned for the next big scare!**


	29. What Brings Hospitality Brings Hostility

'**What Brings Hospitality Brings Hostility'**

After a long fun time at night, the fun is never over as we close in on the rowdy room of the Kansai Magic Headquarters where the girls settle in. Haruna hums to herself as she takes a card from someone's hand as it appears they're playing old maid.

Haruna: Girls, we've just hit jackpot! Wahoo!

She claims as she holds out her hands indicating she won.

Yue: You mean you've hit jackpot. You wouldn't even stop talking about this place.

She says as Haruna reshuffles and passes them out to Yue and Nodoka while two young shrine maidens serve them beverages and Kazumi types on her laptop munching on chips.

Haruna: Hey, on occasions like this, someone's gotta' brag to the others about it. They just won't believe what luxury we get to have today.

Kazumi: Konoka sure is lucky!

Haruna: I know, right?

Yue: Should we even be staying here?

Haruna: The 'N' Prof says it's cool, so it's cool, right?

Kazumi: Even Konoka's rich dad says not to complain about it.

Yue: He didn't say it like that.

Haruna: Oh lighten up. We've already notified Professor Nita and Shizuna where we are so we're good. Right? 

She asks turning to Nodoka?

Nodoka: Uh y-yeah.

Haruna: There, ya see? No hurry up and draw!

As they were getting back to their game, a knock interrupted their game.

Haruna: Ah?

Shrine Maidens: Uh?

Both the shrine maidens looked at the door while serving beverages and was about to answer the door.

Haruna: I'll get it for you…

She says getting up and approaching the door.

Haruna: Since you got your hands full.

She slides the door open and comes across a white haired boy standing in front of her.

Haruna: Oh, can we help you? Are you lost? Or are you part of the mansion?

He didn't respond to her questions. He lowered his head close to his hand and chants silently in Latin in a dark low tone.

Haruna: Huh?

He then looks up at her with a cold stare that seems to spook Haruna. Before she knows what hit her, a bright light erupts in front of her face which transits to a new scene where we see cherry blossom petals flying from the trees due to soft wind.

Asuna: Haah, that bath was wonderful!

Konoka: Sure was!

We then see Konoka's graceful appearance as the blossom petals fly past her face as she brushes her soft palm on her cheek from the touch of one.

Konoka: Mmm! These cherry blossoms are so beautiful.

Asuna: I'll say. They always bloom when it's pretty late at night.

She says as one lands on her palm and lets it fly off.

Asuna: They sure fill the night with grace.

Konoka: Yeah. It's goooooorgeous!

She exclaims while stretching her arms high above her head with her eyes shut feeling the sensual atmosphere.

Asuna: Mhm…

Konoka puts her arms down and continues walking with her.

Konoka: I wonder what Setsuna wants to see me about.

Asuna: …

She was silent at what Konoka said as her eyes turn to her while thinking what it really is about.

Asuna: _She doesn't know she's a wizard… She has magic powers that the Hoganji are after… That's why her dad sent her away…_

She ponders as her face tilts upward thinking of her dad.

Asuna: _Now that I think about it, her dad sent her to Mahora knowing she's a wizard which means he must be one too! And he's friends with the Thousand Master; the same guy Negi is trying to search for… And so…_

She tilts her head down and ponders with her fingers close to her mouth thinking hard back on the day they started in Mahora and Konoka's grandfather; the Dean assigning her with Negi.

Asuna: _On the day Negi came to Japan when the Dean assigned him to room in with us… he too must've known about his magic… Since she's the granddaughter and Negi's dad is friends with Konoka's dad, It kinda makes sense since there's a connection here, but… _**Grunt**Damn, why didn't I see this earlier?

Konoka: Huh? Is something the matter, Asuna?

Asuna: Huh? Oh, uh no! Nothing at all, really.

She was hesitant for a moment but tries to talk to her again as she presses her fingers together.

Asuna: Ah… The thing is… Konoka, I uh…

Konoka: Hm? The thing is what?

Asuna: Uh n-no, it's uh it's nothing…

Konoka: Hehe, you're sure being funny today, aren't you Asuna? **Giggle**

She proclaims with her eyes closed giggling in the matter.

Asuna: Uh hehe, y-yeah…

She bends her fingers together while blushing in a nervous manner.

Asuna: _Maybe Setsuna can tell her better than I can…_

They continue to walk down the boardwalk.

Konoka: I wonder where Setsuna could be.

Asuna: Who knows? Maybe she's with your dad or Negi. We'll probably run into her down the-ACK!

As she was finishing her sentence while walking down the boardwalk, a door slid open on its own and came down a stone hand that landed on her head hard. Asuna falls to the floor rubbing her head. Konoka kneels down to console her.

Konoka: Are you okay?

Asuna: Owww, that… really hurt.

**THUD**

Asuna & Konoka: Ah?

As they both looked down at the fallen figure, it appears to be a young shrine maiden completely petrified; turned to stone. Both look surprised and speechless when they recognized it and when they both stood up from the ground, the look inside the room where the door slid open. Asuna reached with her hand hesitantly and grabbed the edge to slide it all the way open completely and fast.

Asuna: Ah…! What… the… hell…?

The entire room was filled young shrine maidens turned to stone. Some are on the floor crawling away, some were running away from the direction they were at. Both Asuna and Konoka looked horrified at the sight.

Konoka: Statues? Were these there before?

Asuna: … No, Konoka. I… don't think they were… here at all…

**At the sight, both witness the beginning of their bizarre spookfest before the Opening begins!**

Negi was walking down the boardwalk with Chamo on his shoulder.

Chamo: So they're friends, huh? He really knows your dad?

Negi: Yeah. He said that tomorrow, he promises to take me to see my dad's cottage.

Chamo: I'll bet you're thrilled about it now, aren't you?

Negi: I believe we've achieved our objectives, haven't we? We've delivered the letter and protected the girls from harm.

Chamo: We sure did! Everyone's safe and sound so I'd say everything's in order, huh?

Negi: Yup! All that's left to look forward now is to where my dad used to live. I can't wait.

Chamo: Neither can I! What do you want to do to kill eleven hours now?

Negi: Hmh… We could see what the girls are doing.

Chamo: I like the way you think, for once!

He thought out loud as he walks in the direction of the girls room where he suspects is ahead of him due to the door slightly open.

Negi: Maybe that's their room right there. They must be playing cards or something.

He notices the door slightly open as he slides it all the way with his hand.

Negi: It's open…? Ah?

As he looks inside to his unusual discovery, in front of him was Haruna, Kazumi and two young shrine maidens standing incredibly still.

Negi: Girls? What's the matter? Why are you all so… still…?

He gets a closer look at Haruna as he adjusts his glasses.

Negi: Wha…?

He adjusts his glasses and notices Haruna completely turned to stone with her hand covering her mouth appearing to be coughing. To the right were two young shrine maidens near a secret wall switch. And in the far back was Kazumi with her eyes turned away.

Negi: H-Haruna…! Kazumi…! Girls!

To his horrified discovery, he now knows what happened.

Negi & Chamo: Ahhh! !

He then starts flailing his arms up and down in worry.

Negi: What's happened to you! ? Girls? Girls!

Chamo leans closer to Haruna to get a feel to her stature.

Chamo: Negi, this is high-class magic 'Petrification!' They've all been turned to stone!

Negi begins to panic with his eyes falling in tears.

Negi: Oh no! This can't be! Girls! Aaawuuuuhhh…!

Chamo: Calm down, Negi! I'm sure once we find the Chief, he'll be able to undo this whole magic mess.

Negi tries to regain his senses back.

Negi: But… who could've done this?

Chamo: It has to be the Hoganji! They must've found a way inside somehow.

Negi: But how? With the headquarters heavily guarded, wouldn't they be able to do something to prevent her from entering?

Chamo: Can't say we should trust even the tightest security system. If they're here already, then we might as well act on our own. We have to be ready for them.

His body trembles as his eyes shut hard with tiny balls of tears nearly flowing out as Negi feels guilty of not being there for the girls.

Negi: _I failed… It's all my fault this happened… If I was around, my students would be… __**Gasp**__ Asuna and the others! I hope they're okay!_

He realizes with Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, Yue and Setsuna on his mind, he rushed out the door looking for them.

Negi: Asuna!

He runs all over the boardwalk shouting out the names he could find.

Negi: Asunaaaaa! Nodokaaaaa! Setsunaaaaaa! Girls! Where are you! ? Girls! ?

He takes a few steps before stopping suddenly as soon as he thinks they may be turned to stone as well.

Negi: _What if I'm too late? It can't be! Asuna…!_ Ah…!

He then realizes he can contact Asuna another way as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out her pactio card.

Negi: That's right! I can contact Asuna and see if she's all right!

Chamo: With the pactio card! Negi, you're a genius!

Negi: Okay, keep quiet for a moment, Chamo.

He puts it to his forhead, shuts his eyes and concentrates.

Negi: _**Telepethia.**_

In a fast rushing transition, Asuna continues walking with Konoka until she heard a voice in her head.

Negi: Asuna! Asuna!

Asuna: Uh?

Negi: Are you there?

She turns around quickly like she heard a ghost talking to her. She becomes surprised and speaks out loud.

Asuna: Negi! ? Is that you?

Konoka: Huh? Negi? Where? I don't see him anywhere.

Asuna: Uhh…

Negi: Asuna, if you can hear me, I'm speaking to you telepathically with your pactio card. Simply put your card over your forehead, and you can hear me.

Asuna: Huh? My card? Oh, right!

She digs through her kimono and takes out her pactio card and puts it on her forehead.

Asuna: Like this? Hello? Can you hear me? Anybody home? Hello! ?

Konoka: Asuna? What are you doing? And who are you talking to?

She asks confused while distracted by the card. Asuna then pulls the card from her forehead looking at.

Asuna: Hmm…

She blinked and her eyes widen as she then thought up an answer and puts it back on her forehead.

Asuna: _**Telepathy. **_Negi, are you okay? I'm with Konoka right now. She's safe.

Negi: Asuna…! **Phew** Thank goodness you're both all right.

Asuna: Things don't look all right over here. Almost everyone in the mansion has turned to stone.

Negi: You saw?

Asuna: Yeah. Tell us what's going on!

Negi: They're here, Asuna! They're still around!

Asuna: The Hoganji! ? What the hell happened! ? I thought everything was settled already!

Konoka: Huh? The Hoganji?

Negi: I don't know myself but they've come. They've infiltrated the mansion and turned Haruna and Kazumi into stone.

Asuna: Eh… Where are Nodoka and Yue? Aren't they with you?

Negi: They weren't in the room. I was hoping they and Setsuna would be with you.

Asuna: They're not. We're looking for Setsuna ourselves.

He then begins to tremble of the thoughts of anything happening to his remaining students.

Negi: _I can't let any more become statues. I hope they're all okay… _

Asuna trembles herself waiting to hear what Negi has to say next.

Asuna: Mmhh…!

Negi: Listen, Asuna. I'm going to go find Nodoka and Yue. Let's meet up in a secluded spot so we can handle the situation.

Asuna: Sounds good.

Negi: I'm leaving Konoka to you now.

Asuna: Got it. Don't take too long.

She finally removes the card from her forehead. Konoka walks up to Asuna with a worried face.

Konoka: Asuna… What just happened?

She turns her head fast at Konoka.

Asuna: Konoka, uh…

She wasn't sure if she should come up with a story to calm her down but seems like there is no time for any risks of telling lies. So she blinks before thinking hard how to break it down to her without creating any panic. She grabs her shoulder and starts explaining in a serious way.

Konoka: Ah?

Asuna: Konoka, listen very closely. There are some bad people who are after you and are already here trying to kidnap you.

Konoka: **Gulp…** B-Bad people?

Asuna: That's right so we're getting out of here, okay?

Konoka: O… Okay…

She releases Konoka's shoulder and takes the lead in front of her.

Konoka: Uhh… Would these bad people happen to be the same kind from Cinema Town who was trying to kidnap me before?

Asuna: Ah… y-yeah, that's right. But don't worry…

She holds her pactio card close to her face as she prepares to summon her artifact.

Asuna: You'll be safe as long as I'm around.

She extends her arm out holding her card and shouts the word.

Asuna: _**Adeat!**_

Her card magically transformed into her paper fan weapon as the wind bestows both Asuna's and Konoka's kimono and hair flaps about. She Wields it with a determined look while Konoka appears amazed what she just saw.

Konoka: Whoa, no way… Asuna… How did you…?

She turns her head and smiles nervously with a grin and a sweat drop from her head.

Asuna: It's uhh hard to explain really. Hehehe…

She turns her head forward with her determined look again.

Asuna: Never mind that right now. Just stay close to me, Konoka.

Konoka: O-Okay, Asuna…

As we transit back to running Negi, he reaches out with his hand.

Negi: _**Mea Verga!**_

His staff came flying back to him from the door he left it lying against near Eishen's room. After catching it, he takes off running again.

Chamo: Simmer down, Negster! You don't want the enemy to hear you!

Negi: **Pant** I gotta' make sure **Pant **Nodoka and Yue are all right! And Setsuna…! Wherever they are…! I've got to find them!

Just then, we find Nodoka crawling in the dark behind a wall which connects the outside courtyard. She begins breathing heavily but in a soft tone where she tries to keep herself calm before letting herself be found.

Nodoka: _What am I going to do?_

Her eyes tremble in fear as she remembers what she witnessed before her eyes earlier to a flashback where the boy lowered his head close to his hand and chants silently in Latin in a dark low tone.

Haruna: Huh?

He then looks up at her with a cold stare that seems to spook Haruna.

Fayt: Sleep tight, princess.

Haruna: Egh! ?

Before she knows what hit her, a bright light erupts in front of her face.

**LOUD POOF!**

Haruna: Bwagh!

Nodoka: Ah! ?

A cloud of smoke bellows around Haruna from the entrance she was standing in front of. Nodoka looked over surprised. Yue, Kazumi and both shrine maidens look at the direction where Haruna stood only to find her completely in stone; petrified. Her mouth appears over her mouth trying to cough from the smoke.

Nodoka: Kyaaaaa! ?

Nodoka shrieks from the terrifying attack as soon as she got up. Kazumi stands on her alert face guarding Yue behind her.

Kazumi: W-Wh-What is this! ?

Yue: Ah?

Nodoka: H-Haruna…!

She yells as she reaches inside her blouse for her pactio card. Fayt notices her movements and is about to stop her before his eyes turn over to the shrine maidens who appear to be fumbling over the furniture beside the wall. One appears to be quivering while the other searches for a secret switch that alerts the entire mansion of the intruder. Fate releases another of the same spell on the young shrine maidens.

**LOUD POOF!**

The young shrine maidens scream in horror as soon as they were covered in the smoke bellowed by Fate's hands. Kazumi still guarding Yue behind her with her arms extended protecting her.

Yue: W-What is going on! ?

Kazumi's eyes turn behind her at Yue.

Kazumi: Listen, Yue. Both you and Nodoka need to get out of here.

Yue: Eh…?

She smiles at her.

Kazumi: You're both very smart and fast on your feet after watching you at the game.

Yue: Ah?

After Fate finished petrifying the girls, his cold eyes turned to Nodoka standing before him. Nodoka appeared to be scared but Kazumi stepped up in front of her to protect her.

Kazumi: I'll distract him while you two make a run for it.

Nodoka: Huh! ? K-Kazumi!

Kazumi: No arguing with me, Bookworm. Take Yue and get help! NOW GO!

She yells after pushing both Nodoka and Yue back and out of the sliding door. She slides it shut and turns her attention back to Fate with stern looks.

Kazumi: Well… guess it's you and me then, huh kid?

He remains silent with only his eyes shut and raising his hand up to her.

Fate: I'll have you sleep as well.

A bright light is emitting in front of the angry teeth grinning Kazumi knowing what he'll do to her. Her eyes turn away to the door hoping the two got away already.

Kazumi: HURRY AND CALL FOR HELP!

The bright light ended the flashback after Nodoka's fists hold tight close to her heart.

Nodoka: _That boy looks dangerous… I hope Yue isn't being followed…_

**Footsteps**

Nodoka gasps softly before covering her mouth tightly with her hand trying not to make peep or whimper. She dares not move as the footsteps are a few inches from her position as the shadow shows from the window screens illuminating from the moonlight. He is right behind her on the other side of the wall and inches by the door which is inches on her side. She notices as she sits and leans against the wall pulling her feet away from the light of the moon illuminating from the window. Her face brightens in fear as her eyes turn back to see who the intruder is. The footsteps continue to walk about as Nodoka's eyes tremble tremendously hoping not to be spotted. Her eyes turn to the door as the door is 2 feet away and if he slides it open, she's in big trouble. Her eyes turn down on the shadow moving closer and closer to the door. Her eyes shut tight with tears forming hoping not to be found. As ominous music loudens up right to where she would be found, it dies down as well as the footsteps. Her eyes lit up as she hears the footsteps grow more silent until it becomes unheard. He was gone now and Nodoka let out a soft sigh of huge relief.

Nodoka: _I have to find Professor Negi._

She gets up from the floor and quietly walks to the door. She tries to peak through the window screens and sees nothing around the area.

Nodoka: I think it's safe now.

As soon as she slides the door open, the boy with white hair and cold eyes stand right before her.

Nodoka: Kyaaaaaaah!

She screams as she stumbles back and falls on her butt. She tries to back herself away from him. Fate stands there looking at her with his cold stern eyes. Nodoka tries not to show any fear despite hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

Nodoka: _I have to stay calm. I must help Negi… in any way I can…_

She then stands up to reach into her robe and pulls out her pactio card. Fate narrows his eyes more on her. Nodoka raises her hand up and shouts.

Nodoka: _**ADEAT!**_

She summons her book in her hand and, lowers it to her eye level, magically with her hands flips the pages and asks him.

Nodoka: Now then, tell me what your name… uh?

As she looks up, there was nobody there.

Nodoka: is?

She steps back a few feet wondering where he went as she whimpers.

Fate: That's a very rare artifact you have…

Nodoka: **Gasp!**

In a flash moment, Fate appears behind her while Nodoka doesn't move as her eyes tremble in fear.

Fate: And a dangerous one.

Nodoka: Ahhh?

Fate: Rather than trying to know my name, why don't you tell me, little bookworm… where might the princess be.

Nodoka: Huh?

He leans closer to her.

Fate: You know who I mean… her father is head of this manor.

Her eyes widen.

Nodoka: Konoka? _Oh no…_

Her book magically appears on its own. Because the book wasn't pointing at anything, it's now reading Nodoka's mind. Fate looks over her shoulder and reads what it says as it shows a picture of her bathing with her friends and below reads:

'No, please don't ask me that. The last time I saw Konoka was in the baths where I hung out with my friends Asuna, Yue, haruna and Kazumi too. Oh no! Now he knows! He's reading my thoughts now! Professor Negi…'

He turns to her trembling eyes as her eyes also meet her own book where it gave Konoka away.

Fate: Oh, so he's your teacher? How charming and diplomatic. Unfortunately, he won't be saving you.

A close is brought up to her eye as she is taken by another surprise.

Nodoka: **Gasp!**

Fate appears inches from her face with his hand over her head with his cold and fearful eyes as he speaks his last words to her.

Fate: Because it is time for you, my princess… to sleep tight.

A bright light emits before Nodoka's face as her eyes tremble in tremendous fear wondering if she's going to die. The light transits to Negi running with Chamo on his shoulder until he heard a scream in his head.

Nodoka: PROFESSOR NEGIIIIIIIIIII! !

Negi: Ah? Nodoka!

Chamo: Hurry, Neg! I sense magic up ahead.

As he was running fast as his legs carry him, he comes across a door wide open and stands in front of it to look inside. To his horrific discovery, Nodoka stands there in the light turned to stone in a screaming agony with her eyes shut tight.

Chamo: We didn't make it in time.

Negi: No… Nodoka!

Negi dropped his staff and rushes towards her as Chamo falls off his shoulder and runs ahead as well. Negi begins shaking Nodoka on the shoulders while shouting at her.

Negi: Nodoka! Nodoka! Please speak to me!

His hands tremble on her shoulders as Negi's eyes water up, then shut tighly before lowering his head down in defeat.

Negi: I failed her too.

Chamo: Would you relax, already! ? I told you, once we find the Chief, he'll be able to remove the petrification spell on her. Now quit crying and come look at this!

He opens his eyes while his head is down and sees a book lying on the floor.

Chamo: It looks like Nodoka left us a clue here so it wasn't a total loss.

Negi kneels down to pick up her book.

Negi: It's her artifact…

He picks it up and reads what Fate read saying the last Nodoka saw Konoka was in the baths. But there's more underneath as Nodoka's voice reads her last words:

'I meant to be strong for everyone, including Negi. This other boy who came and turned all my friends into stone, he's after Konoka and I didn't mean for him to find out. He was so fast, I couldn't see him without even blinking. He found out where Konoka would be and it's all my fault. If you're reading this, Negi… I'm sorry I let you down. I'm glad I was able to help out as much as I can. But all that matters now is that everyone is safe, including you. Please be careful, Negi! That white-haired boy is very strong!'

Negi's eyes swell up as they shut tightly trembling hard in losing her this way. Of course, he tries not to let emotions drown him as he knows what he must do. So he sets the book down gently and picks up Chamo.

Negi: Come along, Chamo. We have to find this boy and stop him.

The ermine leaps back on his shoulder.

Chamo: Y-Yeah…

Negi extends his hands and his staff returns to his hand. He then rushes out and makes a left turn. He runs with an anxious expression on his face as he comes across a corner where he's about to turn left again. But as soon as he approaches it, he spots a shadow running to his shadow too. He quickly wields his staff and skids across the boardwalk. On the other side were a pair of feet skidding across the boardwalk and both stop at the same time which appears to be Setsuna. Both she and Negi point their weapons across their stomachs on alert thinking each were the enemy.

Negi: Eh! Setsuna!

Setsuna: Professor Negi…!

Both lower their weapons.

Chamo: Are we glad to see you.

Negi: Where were you? I thought you were with Asuna in the baths.

Setsuna: I was patrolling the whole mansion before I managed to get dressed and then I felt an ominous presence and came as fast as I could.

Chamo: Well you took too damn long! Typical for women.

Setsuna: What happened? Is Konoka okay?

Negi: She's with Asuna, but…

Chamo: Almost everyone in this entire mansion has been turned to stone!

Setsuna: **Gasp**

Chamo: And we don't know who possesses that much power. But poor Nodoka was the last one we saw before she was turned into stone and gave us a clue to who could've done this. Isn't that right, Negi?

Negi: Yes…

Setsuna: I'm really sorry… What clue did she leave you two?

**STEP**

Setsuna: Ah?

Both Setsuna and Negi turned around to see a petrified body approaching the two.

Eishen: Negi!

Both find Eishen half petrified from the bottom rapidly approaching upward.

Negi: Eishen!

As he tries moving, parts of his body is cracking and snapping into little pieces.

Eishen: **Groan**

Setsuna: Chief! What's happened to you! ?

Both rush up to Eishen.

Eishen: I'm very sorry. I think I placed too much gah… confidence in our security barriers. No ordinary magician could've broken through so easily.

Negi & Setsuna: Eh…

As the petrification approaches his face, parts begin to crack and snap pieces around his face.

Eishen: I don't know if it's… because I waited too long to take action… on this predicament…

His eyes shut.

Eishen: Or perhaps I… underestimated the enemy…

**CRACK**

**SNAP**

Setsuna: Chief!

Negi: Eishen!

Eishen: **Grunt!** Negi, Setsuna… **Groan…**

His hand on the wall has now become petrified and now his whole face is turning stone as Eishen speaks his final warning to them with one eye open.

Eishen: Be careful of the boy with white hair. He's an adversary… of superior… capabilities!

Setsuna: Chief…

Negi: He's fading…

Eishen: I leave Konoka… in your hands…

**CRACK**

Setsuna: CHIEF!

At his last breath, a crack is left on his face through his left shut eye, even his left spec of his glasses. Setsuna lowered her head down.

Setsuna: Chief…

She remains silent as Negi looks over at her.

Negi: Setsuna…

Setsuna: … Let's go…

She lifts her head up and her face turns serious.

Setsuna: Professor Negi…

Negi: Y… Yes…

Chamo: The clue was that the last place she saw Konoka was at the baths. And we think that's where Asuna is taking her.

Setsuna: All right. Then let's be on our way.

Negi: Right!

Both run past Eishen and begin to head for the baths. As their POV view shows their running through the boardwalk, we transit to someone running through the forest which happens to be panting Yue running fast as her legs can carry her away from the mansion.

Yue: _I don't know what just happened!_

She looks back anxiously thinking on what she just witnessed.

Yue: _Is this for real? Who was that kid and what did he do to Haruna? What I just saw was…! It looked far from real! And yet, it doesn't look… ugh! Never mind! This isn't the time to define what's real or not!_

She tells herself as her head turns back forward while running.

Yue: _I mean it's only been what? 4 minutes while I was playing cards with everyone before someone suddenly came in and attacked us all like some… like some… Agh! I can't even describe what just happened to all my friends!_

She places both her hands on her head feeling like she's losing it. She lets go and continues running.

Yue: _I only hope Nodoka got away okay!_

She flashbacks for a moment thinking back when Kazumi pushed them out of the room to escape.

Nodoka: Let's split up, Yue so he doesn't find us!

Kazumi: HURRY UP AND CALL FOR HELP!

Both looked at each other.

Nodoka: I'll try to find Professor Negi. You find some help, Yue!

She nodded so both split up from that spot hoping to find help from either in the mansion or in the city. The flashback fades as Yue continues running. Nodoka's last words shout in her head.

Nodoka: FIND SOME HELP, YUE!

Yue: **Pant** That's easier said than done, Bookworm! Who would I find? The police? Tch! Sure, you think the police would be stupid enough to believe such a story? **Pant…** Ah?

She suddenly slows down and thinks for a bit who would believe her… then only two girls she can think of who possess stronger abilities that she doesn't have. None other than her Dummy Force friends; Kaede and Fei Ku.

Yue: _Unrealistic as it sounds, I think I know two who would believe me…_

She reaches in her robe and pulls out her cell phone and flips it open to dial with her thumb.

Yue: I don't know if this is really is happening… but it just did and I need to do something about it. God, I sound so impractical.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel where everyone else is staying, the first thing we see is someone chomping on a potato chip she's holding.

Kaede: **Munch munch munch**

In the lobby, we see Ayaka with Group 4 being Yuna, Ako, Makie and Akira chatting together while walking in the lobby. The Narutaki Twins are while running around like children. Kaede was sitting with her sexy legs crossed while her phone rings with a ringtone taken straight from a classic Hollywood movie. Fei Ku walks over to the couch, leaps and bounces on it right next to Kaede who is wearing a Chinese Tang Suit while Fei Ku is wearing her own martial arts garment.

Fei Ku: Ooh, the Godfather's Love Theme. Hot choice, Dummy Blue.

Kaede: Thanks, Dummy Yellow. Al Pacino was my favorite.

Fei Ku: Marlon Brando is such a hottie!

She answers her phone.

Kaede: This is Kaede… Oh, Dummy Leader. What's up? I haven't seen you all day since this morning.

Fei Ku turned to Kaede as soon as she hears its Yue. Just then, Mana was descending down the stairs entering the lobby as Kaede talks to Yue on the phone.

Kaede: Hm? What seems to be the problem?

Yue: I-I don't know how to explain this. Everything was fine. We were all together and then, out of nowhere, he just… came out and-!

Kaede: Whoa, just calm down, for a minute, Yue. Take a deep breath nice and slow… and tell me what's wrong.

Yue: Okay, I'm going to put it lightly but somehow, everyone has… turned to stone!

Kaede was about to take a bite of the chip until she froze in surprise.

As we are in the woods, Yue holds the phone with two hands speaking lightly frantic.

Yue: We are up in the mountains staying in Konoka's Estate and is being taken over by a boy who can somehow turn people into stone. There's no way I can share this information with anyone in the city, so…

Kaede: I understand.

She says as she munches on another potato chip.

Kaede: So what you're saying is you need someone with special skills like us, hm?

Fei Ku: Oh? What's this? A secret mission?

She asks as she kneels on the couch curious as Mana walks by behind the couch.

Kaede: Okay, sure thing. Don't you worry, just leave it to us. I'll inform Mana as well.

Mana: What? What's happened?

She asks as she turns around to Kaede. She nodded before hanging up the phone and placing it on the glass table. She then lifts her head up to Mana and Fei Ku.

Kaede: It seems our special talents are needed… up in the mountains.

Fei Ku: Oh!

Mana: Hm?

Back at Yue, she flips her phone back down and sighs in slight relief.

Yue: I hope they can handle it.

The wind blows by her as she turns to look back.

Yue: Nodoka… Professor Negi… Hope you and everyone else is okay in there…

As she wonders, we transit quickly to both Negi and Setsuna running to their destination as fast as they can. Negi's eyes shut as he thinks of the girls that were petrified.

Negi: _Haruna, Kazumi, Nodoka… Eishen… I'm sorry this happened… I promise I'll return you all to normal!_

Both continue running as Negi's eyes open again with anxiety.

Negi: _Asuna, Konoka… Please be safe… We're coming!_

**Through horrific situations, we receive relief from help but also a short break before returning to more horrors!**

The scene shows Asuna's feet stepping in followed by Konoka's as both enter the baths cautiously. Konoka was getting scared while Asuna remains on alert guarding her friend through the baths as she looks everywhere for any signs of being stalked. Konoka looks behind her with her fists close to her chin. Asuna holds her fan weapon tightly like a sword as if she's ready to swing a homerun. Both remain quiet but Asuna's breathing through her nose starts to increase as it appears that even she's getting nervous. Asuna looks left and right with her eyes and seems a little frustrated now.

Asuna: Mmh! That stupid Negi hasn't shown up yet. I wonder what's taking him.

Konoka: Setsuna isn't here either… I'm getting scared, Asuna.

Asuna: **Gulp **Yeah, so am I…

She grips her fan with both her hands even tighter. From behind the two of them, a sudden puddle appears on the floor growing bigger as a head with white hair starts slipping out of it slowly and quietly.

Asuna: Just stay behind me, Konoka.

Konoka: Y-Yeah…

The boy silently appears out of the puddle completely as both Asuna and Konoka continue walking slowly ahead. Asuna hears her heart beats ever so fast thinking that she's being followed. She won't want to hit anyone without seeing who it is first. As both not notice, Fate floats behind the two and starts materializing water around the two ever so silently like if he was the water bender. With his arms outstretched, he begins manipulating the water close to them. Fate's cold eyes stayed stern without flinching once as his hands start to reach toward both Asuna and Konoka. But now she starts getting bad vibes in her system as her breathing grows heavier for some reason.

**SPLASH!**

Fate: Ugh!

In a swift movement, she spins around and swings her fan over Fate's head causing it to splash hard as if his body was made of water. Konoka noticed late but was saved. She turns her head around to see who was behind her and Asuna.

Konoka: Eh! ?

Asuna: Eh! I felt somebody was right behind us.

Fate's face regenerated from the water that was swiped away.

Fate: Very remarkable. You appear to have the instincts of a trained soldier.

Asuna steps in front of Konoka and guards her with her fan.

Fate: But I'm afraid your duties of guarding the princess will be cut short.

Asuna: Oh yeah! ?

Fate: Indeed… Now sleep tight.

He says as he raises his hand to his mouth and begins chanting in Japanese. Asuna prepares what'll happen.

**LOUD POOF!**

Asuna: Agh!

Konoka: Hya!

She turns her shoulder and wields her fan as her shield after smoke bellows around her. Konoka steps back witnessing the outcome as Asuna's right sleeve is gradually turning to stone as cracks and snaps occur around it. Asuna's eyes witness the horror.

Asuna: Aahhhh!

Konoka: Asunaaa!

To everyone's horror, Asuna is turning to stone too. It continuously snaps and cracks but it seems only her right sleeve is turning to stone as well as minimal parts of Asuna's lower skirt as it slowly progresses. Fate's eyes narrow more in confusion.

Fate: Mhh! ?

Asuna's petrified arm appears to be wiggling as hard as she demands it to move.

Fate: Your artifact seems different…

Asuna: Y-Yeah? Well let's see what you think of this!

Her arm tilts downward holding her sword.

**SHATTER!**

As soon as the sleeve in stone shatters, she swings her fan hard to the right.

**SPLASH!**

Fate's eyes widen a bit after witnessing Asuna break free from the spell as his face regenerate back from the water. Asuna then takes her fan upward and swings it down overhead angrily.

Asuna: YAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH! !

**SMACK!**

Swinging it down, she hits his head hard causing Fate to fall to the ground.

**SLAM!**

Fate: Ugh!

His face hits the floor hard as he lays unconscious for a bit. This gives Asuna and Konoka a chance to run.

Asuna: Run for it, Konoka!

Konoka: Ah!

Both make a run for it as Fate lays there until his body lifts up on its own. His back arches and he leans back up again regaining himself from the hit. His eyes turn back to cold and stern as he begins following the runners. He walks along the baths and turns to his right to walk along the boardwalk to see a door leading to a garden house. It resembles Japanese tradition with a narrow boardwalk with no rails and blossom trees around. He looks around wondering where the girls are hiding. He sees nothing and continues to walk. As doing so, we scroll down to see both Asuna and Konoka under the bridge in the water. Konoka tries not to squirm as Asuna puts her index finger to her lips reminding her to stay quiet. Konoka covers her mouth with her hand as both look up to see Fate's shoes walking over them. They remain undetected as Fate walks away slowly before suddenly stopping. Both Asuna and Konoka look at each other confused and spooked while trying to remain quiet. Konoka slowly lowers her mouth wondering if he's gone before suddenly, watery arms came behind to grab her around the face and shoulder causing Konoka to scream and struggle.

Konoka: Hyaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Asuna: Konoka! Wah! ?

As she was about to help her remove the arms, more watery arms came behind her as well and grabs her by the shoulder too. Her arms are also being grabbed and become subdued. Both were pulled out of the water and entangled around the waist and arms by water arms coming from the water below.

Asuna: Waaaaaaaggh! ! W-What is this stuff! ? **GRUNT!**

Konoka: Asuna!

Fate: Your efforts are futile to my dismay of hide and seek.

He looks at Asuna.

Fate: You've become more resistant than the others I've solidified.

Asuna: You what! ?

Fate: Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking the princess from here.

Asuna: Grrrr! Like hell I'll let you! Aaaarrgh!

She yells as she swings herself back with her feet pressed against the bark on the tree and pushes herself forward using her head to push Fate with brute force. As done, the window connected between the baths and garden house shatters as Asuna plunges both her and Fate into the water causing the water arms to dissipate. Konoka was released and falls in the water.

Konoka: Hya!

**Splash!**

Konoka swims up, grunts as she reaches up on the boardwalk and climbs out of the water. She rushes over to the baths to find Asuna.

Konoka: Asuna!

Just as Konoka entered the baths, she sees Asuna grunting as she kneels up from the water she plunged in. She lifted her head as her wet hair covers parts of her face. She's relieved Konoka is fine.

Asuna: Heh, you all right?

Konoka: Asuna… I got you.

As Konoka was about to reach out with her hand to help her out, a demonic shadow came down behind Konoka and his demonic arms grabbed her and scooped her up.

Konoka: Ah? Kyaaa!

Demon: **Growl**

She realizes she's in the arms of a winged demon growling about. Fate comes up from the water and looks at Konoka and then down at Asuna staggering as she crawls up out of the baths.

Fate: We now have your princess. We'll be taking her.

Konoka: Asuna!

She shouts reaching out to her. Asuna grinds her teeth angrily while holding her fan tightly ready for more rounds with Fate.

Asuna: Don't you even think about taking her, you brat bastard! Or I swear I'll kill you!

Fate ignores her threat as he turns to the demon and snaps his fingers giving the demon the signal to go.

Fate: Go.

Demon: **Growl**

The demon leaped from the ground high up with Konoka.

Asuna: NO YOU DON'T!

She shouts as she tries to go after the demon before she is suddenly grabbed by the watery arms. As she was grabbed, she becomes strangled now around her arms, her legs and throat.

Asuna: Waagh! ? Nooo! **Grunt!**

Asuna looked up to see the demon crashing through the roof leaving a hole and debris falling on the water.

**CRACK!**

Konoka: NO! ASUNA! ASUNAAAAAAAAA! !

She shouts reaching her hand to her as she's taken up in the sky.

Asuna: KONOKAAAAA! Mmmmmhh! ? Mmmph!

Asuna shouts before the water arm circles around her mouth covering it. She begins muffling and screaming while shaking her head left and right trying to shake off the watery arms holding her.

Fate: You won't be much of a struggle anymore so long as I keep you contained with my 'Water Spirits.'

He told her as he holds his book open reading his list of spells.

Fate: For the time being, I'm curious about something.

He says as he turns his head to Asuna.

Fate: Moments ago, you were the only one who resisted my petrification spell… Actually… it had no effect on you, did it? I'm sure your artifact alone wasn't what stopped it… How did you do it?

She lifts her head high enough over the arm that was covering her mouth so she could talk.

Asuna: Gah! I have-**Grunt…** no idea what you're talking about, you damned kid!

Fate: I see… then I shall have you suffocate until you drown.

**Snap!**

Asuna: What! ? No! Mmmmph!** Gargles!**

Snapping his fingers signals his watery arms to strangle Asuna around the throat and the mouth again. Then she suddenly feels like she's succumbing to water around the arms as she appears to be gargling. Asuna's eyes shut tight as her teeth grind trying to struggle as much as she can to break free. Before then, she almost gives in as her mouth opens again with bubbles flowing out of her mouth.

Asuna: Negi… Setsuna… _Someone help me please…_

As the screen fades to black, we transit to the door slamming open by Setsuna with Negi entering the baths ready for anything to happen. Both look down and see Asuna lying wet on the floor sideways.

Negi: Asuna!

Both run up to her side. Setsuna lays her sword down as she lifts up Asuna. Her eyes remain closed and her mouth open. Setsuna puts her ear to her mouth.

Setsuna: She's not breathing!

Negi: What! ?

She lays her head down as Setsuna puts her mouth into hers and breathes heavily. She starts pushing down on her chest many times as fast as she can.

Negi: Oh no, please Asuna…

Setsuna gives Asuna another mouth to mouth resuscitation before Asuna's throat gurgles up. Negi gasps in relief and Setsuna leans back giving her space to cough water from her mouth.

Asuna: **Gurgles!** BLAGH! **COUGHS HARD!**

She turns to the side and gets on her hands coughing hard, spitting as much water out as she can.

Negi: Asuna…

Asuna collapses on the floor again as Setsuna grabs her by the shoulder, flips her up to look down on her.

Setsuna: Are you all right? Asuna, talk to me! What happened? Who did this to you?

Her eyes were watery from the intensity of being tortured and coughing hard. She opens her meekly eyes slowly up at Setsuna.

Asuna: Uu… Uuuu… Se-Setsuna… Y-You both came… I thought I was gonna' drown… **Cough!**

Negi: Ah! Asuna!

Setsuna: Take it easy.

Asuna: I-I'm sorry… Setsuna… They already… got Konoka…

Negi: Oh no…

Setsuna: …

Asuna: C-Careful…

Setsuna & Negi: Uh?

Asuna: He-He's still around…

Setsuna & Negi: Eh…!

Asuna: That white-haired boy is still around here… He's powerful.

As both left speechless in their thoughts after hearing the same white haired boy, we scroll to the right only to see Fate suddenly appearing behind the two. Setsuna sensed him and reacted in a flash without Negi realizing what was going on. In Matrix version, she turned to her right with her arm outstretched trying to lay a hit on the boy behind her. But in an even faster instant, Fate used his left hand to lift hers above and leave her open for a hit by Fate's right hand as he delivers a fast powerful blow to her stomach. Setsuna appeared surprised in one last instant before being hit hard.

**BAM!**

She was sent flying downward, crashed into the ground and bounced up as she knocked the tiny stool and bucket over, hit the wall in front of her and ricocheted to the left wall.

**SMASH!**

Setsuna: URGH!

Hitting her back against the wall hard left tiny cracks behind upon the impact.

Negi: Setsuna!

She groans in agony with tears in her shut eye as she slumps downward coughing hard as she puts her hand on her stomach.

Setsuna: Aah… Aah… **Cough! Cough!** Guh…!

Zooming out, Negi turns his head the other way angrily as he sees the white-haired boy who just whacked Setsuna levitating about.

Negi: You…

Fate: …

He stands up looking at him sternly.

Negi: Tell me where is Konoka!

Asuna: He… He kidnapped her…

He looks at her from her answer to his question and then looks at him furiously. Fate remains silent and motionless with the same cold look in his eyes like he has no remorse. Negi grips his staff hard remembering the words told by his friends as they speak over his head.

Nodoka: 'Please be careful, Negi! That white-haired boy is very strong!'

Eishen: 'Be careful of the boy with white hair! He's an adversary of superior capabilities!'

Asuna: 'That white-haired boy… He's powerful.'

Negi: How horrendous… You transformed everyone into statues, attacked Setsuna gruesomely, kidnapped Konoka, even suffocated Asuna who nearly drowned to death…!

**SQUEEZE**

His head lowers as he grips his staff hard in anger.

Negi: As their teacher and their friend… I…

He lifts his head angrily at him.

Negi: I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR SUCH ACTIONS! ! !

Ominous music plays as Fate's responds closing his eyes appearing so modest like he doesn't give a complete damn. He looks at him again with uncaring eyes.

Fate: So then, what will you do, Negi Springfield? Will you fight me? Perhaps it would be best if don't even bother.

Negi: Grr!

Fate: As you can see, I'm far ahead of your experience level. It is beyond your capabilities to try and stop me.

He says as his watery arms circle around his body before he sinks back down into the puddle.

Negi: Eh! NO, STOP!

The water sinks down into the puddle as he slips away. Negi couldn't run in time to reach him so he stops.

Chamo: A way to teleport with water. He's definitely a high level wizard, Negi! He's one bad dude!

Negi: Ku…

Asuna: Ah… Achoo! **Shiver**

Setsuna: Are you okay, Asuna?

She asks as she stands up staggering while Asuna shivers all around her body.

Asuna: Y-Yeah, I-I just… Achoo!

Setsuna: You're still soaking wet.

Asuna: **Sniff** Y-Yeah…

Just then, Negi brings out a towel telepathically with his hands, grabs it and throws it behind Asuna to cover her up.

Asuna: Eh..?

Negi looks away with a straight serious face.

Negi: Asuna, please wait here and dry up. I'll bring Konoka back safe and sound.

Asuna: Ah… Y-Yeah, sure…

Both remained silent for a moment before Setsuna limps over to Negi holding onto her stomach still.

Setsuna: Come on, Negi. We should go after them now. If we follow their traces, we can… **Groan!**

Negi: Setsuna!

He walks up to her.

Setsuna: I-I'm fine.

Negi: You're badly hurt. Let me heal your wound. Please, show me where it hurts.

Setsuna: Ah…

She obliges as she sits on the floor and lifts her shirt up halfway showing her exposed stomach where the heavy bruise is. Negi's hand comes in contact with her skin as it glows performing a healing spell on it.

Setsuna: Th-Thank you. But we should hurry before they get away with Konoka.

Chamo: You can't be too reckless to get out there! Didn't you see what that kid just did? He'll mercilessly clobber you all like he did to Setsuna! Uhh… S-Sorry…

Setsuna: It's all right… It's just like the Chief said… He's incredibly powerful.

Negi: Mmh! But even so from what Eishen told us, there still has to be a way where we can stand up to his level of strength and capabilities.

Chamo: And there is for sure!

Negi & Setsuna: Huh?

Chamo: I just thought of a great plan for Negi and Setsuna to gain more power so you all can gang up on that devilish kid and take Konoka back!

Negi: Really, Chamo?

Setsuna: Please, let's hear it!

Both kneel close to hear Chamo's idea.

Chamo: It's simple! All you have to do is share a kiss with Negi and become his ministra magus!

Negi & Setsuna: SAY WHA! ?

Asuna: Ack!

Both Negi and Setsuna blush at the idea while Asuna falls over head first.

Chamo: You know what I mean, right? If you make a pactio with her, then you'll be able to have another partner to help you!

Negi: Ah… T-True…

Setsuna: B-But… K-Kissing is so sudden...

She comments in a bright blushing manner while fiddling her fingers together.

Chamo: Listen to me, toots! Drastic situations like this really do call for drastic measures. You'll not only get a magical power boost from the Negster but on top of that, your 'Chi' powers will double the amount with Negi's magic! And in addition, you'll receive a brand new pactio card! You'll be on top of the world, baby!

He explains with Negi as a sorcerer in the background demonstrating his powers given to Setsuna making her receive tremendous power including her 'Chi' powers as well, also showing a mystery pactio card rotating in 3D. Negi blushes still while Setsuna continues fiddling her fingers blushing more.

Setsuna: M-More power… but a kiss… It just feels so deviant, especially with my teacher.

Negi: Y-Yes, I agree…

Chamo: It's easy! All you have to do to each other is just stare at each other's eyes… AND SMOOCH REAL HARD!

He exclaims as he presses his lips together imitating a kiss while fantasizing Setsuna and Negi in the background about to kiss passionately with her hands cupping Negi's cheeks going for the mouth with their eyes closed. Both Negi and Setsuna become a little weirded out at the way he pictures it. Chamo receives a slam on the ground by Asuna.

Asuna: How'd you like smooching the floor harder than you like being a toilet scrubber?

Chamo: Yaaaaaaaagghh! I give!

Setsuna watches for a second before turning to Negi with her face still beat red and gets serious again.

Setsuna: A-At any rate, I think it's best if we just take our original course of action for now!

She expresses with a clench of her fist followed by Negi as well.

Negi: Y-Yes, I agree!

With that agreed on, Asuna is left there mushing Chamo still while the two run off.

Setsuna: Let's go!

Negi: Right!

Asuna: Eh…? Ho-Hold on a second, you guys! Wait for me! I'm coming too! Just let me get changed!

She yells as soon as she gets up and starts running with them. As she runs off carrying Chamo in her hand, we transit to a running train carrying Kaede, Fei Ku and Mana. Fei Ku and Kaede stands while Mana sits waiting patiently.

Fei Ku: Who would've thought playing hooky on a field trip felt it being the same as taking this field trip? Haha! Sounds so ironic!

Kaede: This is no laughing matter, you know.

Mana: She's right. If I were you, I'd sharpen my dexterity. We don't want any screw ups as we go.

Fei Ku: I'm not worried about it. I can't wait to get in on the action!

Kaede turned her head the other direction and lifted one eye as she thinks.

Kaede: _I'm told the enemy is strong… I hope you're all right, Negi…_

We take you back to the enemy as they stand on the same giant rock where Asuna, Nodoka and Negi rested. Konoka was now tied up with ropes around her wrists and her mouth taped shut. She's being carried by the same Giant Goki Monkey. Next to the Goki was Fate while the same winged demon stands beside Chigusa. Konoka muffles loud in fear as tears form in her eye lids.

Konoka: NNnnnnnnnnnnnnhh! !

Chigusa: Konoka, trust me. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. We would never dream of hurting you.

She reassures her as she pokes the tip of her nose.

Chigusa: I… just need you to lend me your powers for a little while. That's all.

Konoka: Nnnnnnnhh? ? ?

Chigusa: That's right. You do have magical powers. Didn't you know? I suppose your friends never told you, nor your father. Don't worry, you'll see soon enough.

Konoka: Nnh…

She stands up as Konoka looks up at her with fear still.

Chigusa: I still can't believe how you were able to get past their entire security system barrier just like that. You really are something, Fate.

She looks away as she ponders.

Chigusa: I suppose it would've been much easier if you handled it from the start.

Fate: …

Chigusa: Ah well, it matters not. Now that Konoka is in our hands, all that's left to do now is head for the altar.

Setsuna; STOP!

Chigusa: Uh?

She turns her head to see Setsuna in the lead with her sword, Negi on the right with his staff and Asuna on the left with her fan now dressed in her casual skirt and sweatshirt… even underwear… REALLY!

Setsuna: THAT'S ENOUGH! LET MISS KONOKA GO!

Chigusa: Oh great, it's you again.

Konoka: Nnnnnnnnnhh! Nnnnnnnnnhhhh!

Setsuna: Chigusa Amagasaki! I've contacted the Kantou Magic Association! They'll be arriving to arrest you soon for your crimes! Now give up this foolish act and surrender yourself immediately!

Chigusa: You know what? I have a better idea.

She says as she and the Goki Monkey carrying Konoka both step on top of the water as if it were solid.

Chigusa: Since you arrived in the nick of time, why don't I demonstrate to you all some of Konoka's amazing powers?

She then turns back to Konoka.

Chigusa: If you'll excuse me, Konoka…

**Snap!**

Snapping her fingers, the tag charm necklace around Konoka starts lifting and her body begins to glow.

Konoka: Nnnnh!

Negi & Asuna: Ah!

Setsuna: Ku!

As Chigusa spreads her arms out, she chants loudly in Japanese as many rounded circles of light appear from the water and the ground with demonic symbols in the center.

Chigusa: _**Ohn Kiri Kiri Vajara uun… hatta!**_

Konoka's body arcs upward as she screams in pain.

Konoka: Nnnnnnnnnnnhhh!

Setsuna: Miss Konoka!

As we zoom away from the ritual performed by Chigusa, the lights that appear around everyone begin to widen as we look closer to see a horrible looking demon coming out of the ground from the light. As it growls from being summoned, more appear in different shapes, sizes and forms or are just wearing spiky armor. Some appear to be Cyclops with goat legs while some appear to have wings or just two heads (Parody of Warcraft). Setsuna witnesses the horror as she keeps her composure and stays alert.

Setsuna: **Gulp**

Chigusa smirks at the army she just summoned surrounding the girls; hundreds of demons. Some wield spears, some wield clubs with spikes, some wield swords, some wield axes and some just have huge knuckles. All growl surrounding their prey. Asuna and Negi all seem shocked at their surroundings as they both look around... but Asuna appears more scared.

Asuna: W-W-W-Would someone mind telling me w-what the hell is going on! ?

Chamo: Chigusa must've used all of Konoka's powers to summon a bunch of demons and ogres to kills us!

Asuna: Th-There are THIS MANY! ?

Negi: There must be at least a hundred of them!

Chigusa: A special little surprise for you as payback from the day before yesterday. Now I must warn you, these ogres like to play rough so be ready. In the meantime, we must be off now so tah tah, kiddies!

She says before waving to them and lifting off from the ground. She takes to the sky with Fate following behind watching them. They all fly away until they can't be seen in the dark.

Setsuna: Come back here!

A tall ogre stood in front of her.

Ogre: **ROOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! !**

He roared loudly as drool spit from past his teeth. Other demons growled lowly while some grunted. Asuna's hand holding her fan began trembling hard. Her teeth grind as if she's suffocating through the atmosphere around her. She begins to quiver in fear.

Asuna: Uh… Ah… Ku…! Se-Setsuna, I feel like I'm suffocating from my own breath here!

Setsuna: Calm down, Asuna! We'll get through this!

The demons growled again observing their prey as Asuna grips her fan hard, trembling still with anxiety and fear. The demons and ogres began their assault as they ran to attack the girl with their weapons. Asuna runs toward them screaming in battle cry.

Asuna: Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Leaping in the attack, she whacks them all in a single swing vanquishing them causing them to roar immensely.

Negi: _**Sagita magica series lucis!**_

Negi casts magic arrows from his palm above him as they spread around hitting every monster nearby; again causing them to roar immensely.

Setsuna: _**Shinmei-ryuu ougi:**_ Haaaaaaaarrrrghhh… _**Hyaku retsu ouka-zan!**_

Unsheathing her sword in a running flash, she sliced and diced many ogres and demons in half or pieces before sliding off their squirted blooded bodies and vanishing away. A Minotaur appeared with an axe and roars as he swings it down on Asuna.

Asuna: Agh!

She guards it with her fan but upon the impact of the swing, the ground cracked.

Negi: Asuna!

Setsuna: Ah! Oh no! Ah? Eeeh…!

She guards herself from a flying demon with wings as he swoops his pike down at her.

Demon: **Growl**

Setsuna: _They're much stronger than I had hoped._

One of the ogres with two heads speaks.

Ogre head 1: We're ready, master.

Ogre head 2: I'm not ready.

**SMACK**

Ogre head 2: Owww!

The second head receives a smack on the back of his head. The Minotaur used his goat legs to pound the ground hard causing Asuna to bounce from the ground. The Minotaur then pushed her with his head sending her flying only to be smacked by the two-headed ogre's club.

**SMACK!**

Asuna: Waaaaaaaaaggghhh! !

Negi: Asuna!

He leaps to catch her in his arms to break her fall. Setsuna backs up next to Negi and guards with her sword again by the winged demon's pike.

Setsuna: **GRUNT**

Negi: _At this rate, all three of us will get ourselves killed!_

Chamo: We're not getting anywhere!

He yells as Asuna stands back up.

Chamo: Negi! Cast the barrier!

Negi: R-Right!

His fingers are lifted to his lips as he chants in Latin.

Negi: _**Incipio confestim vis magica! Vertatur tempestas veris, nobis protectionem aerialem… FLANS PARIES VENTIS VERTINTIS! !**_

With a swift of his arm outstretched, a tornado is formed around them. The winged demon was pushed away as others were blow away. The other demons and ogres surrounding the tornado begin to grunt and growl as they watch the spell. In the middle are the three heroes as wind blows hard around their skirts and hair.

Asuna: Whoa, what's this! ?

Negi: A wind barrier! It'll protect us for the time being. Sorry but I can only keep it for about three minutes!

Chamo: Okay musketeers, time is short! We need a plan and fast! Things are not looking good as it stands!

Setsuna: _He's right. The way things are now, we have little time to waste…_

She turns her head.

Setsuna: I'll distract the ogres. In the meantime, I want you two to please go after Miss Konoka.

Negi: Eh, what! ?

Asuna: But, Setsuna!

Setsuna: Please, we have no time to argue. Besides, it is my job since Mahora to exterminate demons such as these kinds, especially around here.

Asuna: But… Then… TH-THEN, I'M STAYING TOO!

Setsuna: Asuna! ?

Negi: What are you talking about! ?

Asuna: What do you mean what am I talking about! ? We can't just leave her all by herself!

Chamo: LIKE I SAID! THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!

Yelling surprises both as they pay attention to Chamo.

Chamo: This is what we're gonna' do! Setsuna has the right idea to create a distraction. Asuna's artifact is the best weapon to send summoned beasts back home with a bang. So Asuna will stay with you.

Setsuna: Ah o-okay then.

Chamo: Now for the getaway, plan. Negi! If you supply Asuna with enough of your magic powers, and lowering your defense shields, how long do you think you can stretch it?

Negi: Well let's see… Doing it is a long shot but I think I can manage for up to 5 to 10… **Blink** No. I shall do my hardest and extend it for 15 minutes!

Chamo: That's ten times more than usual! You sure you can do it?

Negi: Yes, I can.

Chamo: Good! Now if this plan works, then we won't need to face that white-haired kid. All we need to do is grab Konoka and split! And flying makes it easier for him. Perfect!

He raises his paw and voice explaining the operation with an imaginary drawing of Asuna and Setsuna fighting the ogres, Negi flying to take Konoka from Chigusa and Fate and flying her back to HQ.

Chamo: This is how it's gonna' work! Asuna and Setsuna will distract the ogres while Negi makes his vast getaway with fast velocity to strike the plan of chasing the bad guys, grabbing Konoka and retrieving her here! After that, we fall back to base where we wait for backup only to arrest the culprit! All right! How's THAT for my brilliant master plan! ?

He leaps excitingly as the explanation ends including the imaginary drawings.

Setsuna: You think it'll work?

Chamo: It's a poor gamble but we'll have to roll the dice eventually to fill the holes up.

Setsuna: I… I suppose you're right. Very well, let's do it!

Chamo: Then it's decided! But before we begin, there's still one last thing to take care of.

Asuna: Oh brother, not that again.

She asks with her eyes turning meekly at Chamo.

Negi: Y-You don't mean…?

He asks leaning close to Setsuna knowing where Chamo is going with this. The ferret leaps close to them imitating a kiss again.

Chamo: Yeah, time for a little smooching action!

Negi & Setsuna: Eeeeh!

Both turn red and freak out again at Chamo's suggestion still. Chamo then turns ugly and big as he raises his voice.

Chamo: THIS IS A FREAKIN' EMERGENCY! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A STICK IN THE MUD, BETTER GET WITH THE PROGRAM ALREADY! ! !

Negi & Setsuna: G-Got it! !

Asuna: Oh boy…

Both Negi and Setsuna step forward onto the magic circle while Asuna holds onto Setsuna's sword.

Chamo: Hurry up! The barrier's gonna' dissolve any second now!

Blushing Setsuna looks down at Negi completely nervous.

Setsuna: Uuh… P-Please excuse me… Professor…

Negi: Uuh… M-Me too…

He replies with a bright red face as well who is also feeling nervous and quivery. Asuna watches with a red face as well who surprisingly also feels nervous even just watching as her heart beats.

Asuna: … _Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? Even Setsuna looks red and nervous…_

Setsuna gets close to him as she rests her hands on his shoulder.

Setsuna: H-Here I go!

Negi: Ah…

Her lips start to approach Negi's. Asuna clenches hard onto the sword just when she sees the two lock lips passionately. Her right then hand cups Negi's cheek.

Setsuna: Mmh!

Chamo: PACTIO! !

Both appear to sweat as they kiss. Asuna gulps and blinks as she watches with sheer tense growing in her heart as it thumps. Light erupts from the circle as it shines through around them. On the ground, Setsuna's card appears. Chamo jumps for joy holding onto the card.

Chamo: Wahoo! Pactio complete! Pactio complete!

Both release their kiss and look at each other's passionate eyes while blushing continuously.

Negi: Se-Setsuna…

Setsuna: Professor Negi… Please don't worry about Asuna. I'll protect her.

Negi: O… Okay…

Both are stare at each other still smiling.

Setsuna: … Professor… I leave Konoka in your hands. Please save her.

Negi: I… I will!

She smiles at him and nods.

Setsuna: … Good luck.

Before Setsuna could release his shoulders, Asuna shouts back at the two of them.

Asuna: If you two are done starring at each other's eyes, WAKE UP! The wind is about to stop!

As the wind slowly recedes, the ogres growl as they see the three figures in the center. A hand extends forward at the ogres coming from Negi as he reveals himself with Setsuna on the left and Asuna on the right in their battle stances. Negi now chants in Latin.

Negi: _**JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGERIENS! !**_

Electricity builds around his arms and suddenly…

**BLASTOFF! !**

Negi takes off at lightning speed as he blasts himself at fast speed taking to the sky leaving an impact of force behind him like a tornado. Demons and ogres were blown away by the strong force of wind and lightning. Some were shielding themselves with their shoulders. Negi emerges from the fast moving cloud riding on his staff with Chamo at the tip. The two headed ogre looked up and saw his distance.

Ogre head 1: He escaped, master.

Ogre head 2: There goes 20.

Negi gets more distance from the spot he just took off.

Chamo: Wahoo! That was incredible, Neg! You just blasted off like a rocket! We'll get to them in no time!

Negi couldn't help but look back down again with worry.

Negi: _I won't forget your help, girls and neither will Konoka... Be careful down there._

Chamo: Onward to Konoka!

He shouts as they continue flying onward. Meanwhile, the ogres turn their attention back on the girls with grunts and growls. Both ready themselves with Asuna trembling less now.

Setsuna: Just like I told you. Remember to stay calm and keep on your toes. Once you get passed the idea of being surrounded by a mob of hoodlums, these monsters are not as frightening as they look.

Asuna: Gee, that sounds like a mixed bag for my sense of pleasure.

Setsuna: Hmph.

She smirks while Asuna tries absorbing the humor. The ogres growl as they wield their huge weapons at them. Setsuna turns her eyes on her and asks.

Setsuna: You ready?

Asuna: To be honest…

Both look at the dozen demons ahead of them.

Asuna: Not even mentally…

Ogre: **GROWL!**

The ogre's bloody veins in his eyes bleed from sheer animalistic vengeance looking at its prey. Asuna's teeth grinds hard but her lips ease the stress with a smirk.

Asuna: Ku… But oh well… it looks like it can't be helped anymore…

Setsuna: Yeah…

Asuna: Right, then. Well... Here goes nothing…

She reassures herself by gripping her fan tightly before both take off recklessly charging against the horde.

Asuna: LET'S GO DEMON SLAYING!

Setsuna: YEAH!

**At a pause of their running into danger, the bigger danger awaits as we fade to black and roll the end credits!**


	30. Never Despair!

'**Never Despair!'**

In a night full of cherry petals gently falling down everywhere was a nightmare for Konoka. After her kidnap from Chigusa, she remains helpless without her friends around. As we scroll up above a giant boulder, there stands a wooden altar with a long pier connected to the shoreline of the large lake. Surrounded are broken pieces of wooden pikes on the water and lit torches placed around the center of the stage.

Chigusa: There lies the great and terrible demon; sealed away for 16 centuries by the elders of the Fujiwara Imperial until it was revived 18 years ago. Fully aware of its indomitable powers, the Thousand Master sealed him away; preventing those who dare to summon him back.

She speaks of it as we close in on Chigusa standing before Konoka lying helplessly on a wooden bed, with a taped mouth and barely conscience but unable to move at the same time.

Chigusa: But with the power of the Eastern Sorcerer in our hands, not even the higher groups of magicians will stand a chance! Their little reinforcement group will pose no threat to us. We shall take control and dominate the entire region. **Evil chuckle**

Konoka: Nnnh?

Chigusa looks and comes close to Konoka's face.

Chigusa: It'll be all right, dear Konoka. I assure you, you won't feel any bit of pain at all. Trust me.

She tries reassuring her as her palm gently caresses her cheek and slides it across in a sinister way. She then stands up and walks to stand a few inches from her. She turns around and begins raising her arms up in front.

Chigusa: It'll all be over before you know it.

Placing her two fingers close to her mouth, she chants silently in Japanese with a sinister smile as a heavily glow bestows around Konoka.

Konoka: Nnnnnnnnhh!

Her hair flows upward from the force as Chigusa stands with her arms out and begins chanting long with her eyes closed. As she chants, Fate continues stands by observing the ritual.

Chigusa: May the gods and goddesses dwelling in the heavens who grant wishes, Kamurogi and Kamuromi… speak upon the eight million gods of the world to gather at Ame No Takechi. And confer with them all to gain power from the very descendant of the Fujiwara family lineage, Konoka Konoe of the Amber Maidens whose spirit grows ever more by all measures! Come forth and bring light upon us all…

She raises her arms higher up as a beam of light shoots in the sky from Konoka's body.

Chigusa: AND BESTOW US ALL THIS GREAT INCREDIBLE POWER OF A GOD!

Konoka: Nnnnnnnnnnhhhhhh!

While Konoka's body is being drained away, Negi takes flight above the forest below in a hurry to find Konoka. Chamo perks up as soon as he senses something.

Chamo: You feel that, bro? Something big is happening. We better pick up the pace!

Negi: I know, Chamo. I know…

He makes a hand sign close to his mouth.

Negi: _Just hold on for me, Konoka._ _**Acceleret!**_

He picks up speed faster as we see him dashing away toward where the beam of light resides.

**I'm worried too but can't see what happens until the credits roll again! UGH!**

* * *

Right away, the Cyclops was about to charge at her with its claws out. Asuna turns her head angrily at it.

Asuna: Why you-!

She leaps in the monster's side and swipes away with her harisen.

Asuna: Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The Cyclops howls in pain as its body vanquishes in black mist. The eye falls off from the decaying face before vanquishing too.

Asuna: Huh! That makes ten! I think I'm stronger now, huh? How many did you get?

Unaware after asking the question, another ogre with a giant club sneaks up from the smoke about to swing it down on her.

**CLANK!**

Before the demon knew what happened, it was deflected by Setsuna's sword. Upon the graceful leap in the air beside the confused Asuna who wasn't looking, the club was pushed away before Setsuna brought her sword straight down on the Ogre's arm.

Ogre: **ROOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The ogre howled in even louder pain as his dismembered arm fell off with blood gushing out. Asuna then turned her head to her.

Asuna: Ah?

Setsuna: That makes ten for me as well.

Asuna: Heh, looks like we're even.

Setsuna: For saving you or keeping score?

Asuna: Hmph!

Both smirk at each other.

Setsuna: You're very strong, Asuna. We can do this.

Asuna: I'm ready for anything now.

Ogre: **GROWL!**

Both look back where the dismembered ogre is stepping back with 6 ogres in a group and the two-headed one as well. All growl angrily at them. Then both look the other way and see other varieties of demons with wings and the Minotaur back in the action.

Setsuna: Well you asked for anything.

Asuna: Guess I should keep my mouth shut.

They suddenly leap into the air about to pounce on them with their weapons out. Both Asuna's and Setsuna's mouth open in surprise before smirking back at each. Setsuna winks at her before both of them leap as well. Asuna swats and swipes while Setsuna slices and dices. A hoard of the ogres and demons that vanquish in black mist and being butchered all howl in pain. As the girls land on the ground, they take one last smirk at each other before leaping ahead for more action.

The ogres charge in with clubs, swords and knuckles at Asuna while she yells in battle cry with her fan. She swings her herisan hard at the Ogre's face watching it splatter from dark mist vanquishing. After falling on the ground, she swings upward to the left cutting through the cyclop's chest. Watching it vanquish in black mist, its face decays into a skull with one hole where the eye is. She swings downward fiercely with her teeth gritting at more ogres turning them all into giant skeleton mush.

Setsuna was charging at the hoard of green grunts and winged demons wielding axes and pikes. Setsuna's expression never changed as she wields her sword at her enemies. The grunts wielded the axes overhead and yelled in battle cry before charging in at her. Setsuna makes a hand sign while running towards them.

Setsuna: _**Sinmei-ryuu ZANGANKEN!**_

Swinging her sword downward and forward creates a shockwave on the ground that travels toward the enemies, slicing the rocky terrain in half causing sudden tremor.

**BLAST**

At the center of the grunts advancing toward Setsuna were thrown off balance by the sudden blast beneath them. As that happened, she made her way to them in order to slice across their torsos, dismember their arms, behead them, and thrusting her sword in reverse to stab one behind her. She removes her blade, the grunt falls on his back and Setsuna swings her sword to trail the blood off from her blade.

Ogres swung their spiky clubs down hard on their opponent. As soon as we see another foot leaping from the ground, the clubs smash the ground thereby missing Asuna just as she leaps with her harisen in her grasp about to strike her enemy hard.

Asuna: Haaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrhhhhh! !

Another swing was made from Asuna's big leap before bringing her harisan downward into a big sweep across the hoard of ogres. From an awesome stance she took after landing, all the ogres vanquish in black mist behind her before turning into giant skeletons and collapsing.

Axes are being brought down on Setsuna but she continues guarding with her sword before she swings it across left and right on the handles letting the axe heads drop. The grunts yell angrily as more numbers of grunts approach her wielding axes and the winged imps fly above wielding pikes. As all are about to hack at her, she turns her head with her sword and a hand sign.

Setsuna: _**Shinmei-ryuu ougi…**_

Her eyes close before a sudden stream of slicing and dicing was made.

Setsuna: _**HYAKU RETSU OUKA-ZAN!**_

Bringing her sword in graceful spinning, Setsuna's expression shows no mercy after her performance of slicing and dicing all around her surrounding demons into pieces making it a blood pool for them. Remaining fearless in an awesome stance in the air, the grunts howl in tremendous pain. She lands on the ground where Asuna is.

Asuna: Amazing, Setsuna! You're pretty good at this!

Setsuna: Thanks!

She turns her head on alert still.

Asuna: You think we got a shot at this! ?

Setsuna: You know it! Take the right, Asuna!

Asuna: You got it!

Just then, a tall winged imp in the air inhales in the air and suddenly exhales a stream of fire in the girl's direction. Asuna is taken by surprise.

Asuna: Ah!

Setsuna: Go!

Asuna: R-Right!

As both split before getting hit by the fire, they charge in opposite directions with their weapons out against the hordes as each yell in battle cry.

Asuna: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhh! ! ! !

Setsuna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhh! ! ! !

**SWAT!**

**SLASH!**

**SWIPE!**

**SLICE n' DICE!**

**SMACK!**

**CUT!**

A marathon shows of swat, slice, swipe and dice downward, upward, left and right, back and forth by Asuna and Setsuna nonstop as it shows a stream of clashing and cutting repeatedly. In stop motion, Setsuna's swinging brought many demons down as Asuna's exorcised many as well. Another hoard angrily charges in on Asuna while she continues being fierce, gritting her teeth and raises her harisen overhead before swinging with all her might.

Asuna: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh! ! ! !

As another hoard angrily charges in on Setsuna, she shows another secret technique she hasn't used yet.

Setsuna: _**Shinmei-ryuu ougi… **_

With her hand onto her steel, she invokes electricity on it.

Setsuna: _**RAIMEIKEN! ! ! **_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhhhhh! ! ! !

She charges and swings her sword as hard as she can at her enemies, created an immense electrical explosion that spread throughout the demons.

**KABOOM!**

In a result of such an onslaught battle, the girls stand in the middle of the shallow water with their backs against each other, panting hard, grasping their weapons still and sweating due to the blazing fire in the background. Asuna lowers her fan for a bit to put her left hand over her beating heart.

Asuna: **Pant!** You know, we… we make a… pretty good team, don't we?

Setsuna: Hmph!

She responds with a smirk as she turns her head at her. Asuna smirks back with a request.

Asuna: Heh… **Pant! **When this is all over and we everything, do you think you can teach me some kendo?

Setsuna: Ah! Uh… I-I'll try, but… I'm still learning myself, you know.

Asuna: Hehehe, I gotcha. Don't sweat it, then. Just teach me whatever you know.

Setsuna: Heh… Sure, no problem.

Both smile at each other before turning their attention back to their fight. The fire dies down slowly as it shows demons still surround them as it seems the battle might go on awhile longer. They try to stay positive over the situation.

Setsuna: You ready for some more?

Asuna: Better believe it.

The winged imp points at the girls indicating its order.

Imp: **Howl!**

Ogre head 1: Yes, master!

Ogre head 2: I don't want to!

**SMACK!**

Ogre head 2: Owww, what was that for?

Grunt 1: Shut it, you freaks!

Ogre head 2: You're one to talk, grunt. They killed 150 of us in 3 minutes!

Grunt 2: I'll rip these humans apart!

Grunt 1: No time for whine! We have war to fight!

More demons and ogres surround the girls as they grip their weapons hard and their expression stays alert and fierce.

Demons: **Growl!**

Asuna: Mph!

Setsuna: Focus, Asuna. First lesson in Shinmei-ryuu school is to focus on your opponent.

Asuna: R-Right, I-I got that. I can handle a few more of these gorillas. No sweat!

Setsuna nods her head and then turns her attention to the sky thinking of Negi.

Setsuna: _I hope we can make it through here… Professor Negi… I'm counting on you._

* * *

We see Negi flying over the forest still making his way to Konoka. Chamo looks ahead and points at the sight.

Chamo: Over there, Neg! I see it!

Negi: What is that?

He asks as he sees the beam of light shooting up in the sky from an altar in the middle of the lake.

Chamo: It's a summoning ritual!

Negi: A what! ?

Chamo: This is bad, Neg! I feel something big is coming up! Hurry, Negi before it's too late!

Negi: I am! Ah?

His eyes fix on something he sees on the altar. His eyes zoom in to see Konoka lying helplessly being used to extract magic energy from.

Negi: There's Konoka!

His eyes remain focus on her.

Negi: _I can make it! There's still time! Hold on, Konoka! I'm coming!_

On his way toward her, a big black stream of darkness erupts far behind Negi coming from the trees below. It howls in the night sky and catches Negi's attention.

Negi: Huh? Wha!

The streams pursue him as it closes in on him at fast pace. It tries to hit him but Negi evades it to the left and farther left. He turns his head in shock.

Negi: _What's that! ?_

The stream moves to his right and then turns toward him. Emerging from the stream are 4 black angry barking wolfs honing in on Negi.

Wolves: **GROWL & BARK!**

Negi: _Inukami wolves! ?_

Chamo: Where'd they come from! ?

He extends his arm out fast and shouts.

Negi: **DEFLEXIO!**

The wolves hone in and charged at the sorcerer altogether.

**BLAST!**

Negi: Whaaaaaaaaaa!

In a clash against Negi resulted in a fiery explosion due to magic and the wolves vanquish like so. Negi gets knocked off from the sky and falls straight down into the forest.

Negi: Gwaaaaaaa!

He quickly turns his head down and sees where he's falling. He performed a silent chant right away.

Negi: Gehhh! _**Mea Virga!**_

The staff that was falling away from comes in his direction and to his extended hand. Grasping it hard, Negi plunges head first downward, extends his palm straight down and does another silent chant.

Negi: _**VENTUS!**_

His hand begins swirling with wind, then his entire body and plummets straight into the trees. In a windy explosion, the trees are pushed by the strong wind but Negi lands perfectly fine with his knees down. The wind dies down as Negi stays on alert who could've attacked him.

Negi: Gehh…

Kotaro: Yo, Negi!

Negi: Ah?

He looks ahead and hears a familiar voice.

Kotaro: Hah! WHAT A coincidence! Seems tracking you down here really paid off more than I can bargain with!

His shoes make an approach to his presence before bringing our view up to him.

Kotaro: Hehehehe… Looks like the little hero has reached a dead end!

Negi: K-KOTARO!

Chamo: Not him again!

Kotaro: Hahahahahaha! Who'd have thought we'd ever face each other again so soon, eh Springfield?

Negi: How did you escape the trap?

Kotaro: Heh! Why don't you tell me! One day, I was out cold and the next day, the spell was gone.

Negi: Eh?

He points at Negi.

Kotaro: I should've known a spell like that couldn't contain me long! You and your weak little girlfriends only got lucky cuz' of your mind reading secret admirer!

Negi blushes.

Negi: We're not acquainted like that at all, Kotaro!

Kotaro: Whether you are or not doesn't change one fact.

We close up on Kotaro's smirk face.

Kotaro: You bested me, Negi! And I demand a rematch right here and now!

As he yells while pointing, he begins bending his knuckles cracking them and begins charging in on him. Negi's eyes widen. Then suddenly, Negi guards with his staff against Kotaro's claws just as he tries to slash at him. Then he laughs manically as he swipes left and right nonstop.

Kataro: Hahahahaha! What's the matter, fool! ? This fight is starting to get real!

Negi: _Gehh! Not good!_

* * *

Chigusa: Thousand wondering spirits, guardians of thousands of worlds, without delay and deferment, forge upon the path of light into the heart of darkness...

As she chants, a slight tremor erupts around the giant boulder. She continues with her eyes closed as her arms stay aloft. The light around Konoka glows brighter as her body continues being drained.

Chigusa: By the ties of blood to the emperor himself…

Konoka: Nnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh! !

Chigusa: Burn and boil… wreak the soil from your slumber!

* * *

Asuna: Yeeeeaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!

Asuna strikes another demon with her harisen.

Setsuna: _**Shinmei-ryuu ougi… RAIMEIKEN!**_

Setsuna leaps with her electrical sword invoked and makes a swing downward at the water where the hordes of ogres and grunts are; electrocuting them. The demons howl in pain upon the impact which causes an explosion from the water.

**Kaboom!**

She lands and water splashes on her from the explosion.

Setsuna: **Pant**

Naturally it felt good after working up a lot of sweat but she brushes it off her face and hair with her hand. She and Asuna continue to hold their ground.

Setsuna: How are you doing, Asuna?

Asuna: Good! Half down, less than half to go!

Setsuna: Don't strain yourself.

Asuna: Don't worry, we got this. Once Negi saves Konoka, we'll be home free!

She says as she turns her head to Setsuna thereby letting her guard down as the Minotaur approaches her with its axe overhead.

Asuna: Ah! ?

Before getting struck down, she critically reacts and blocks the axe with her harisen.

Asuna: **Grunt!** Damn! You again?

The Minotaur roars at her and brings his axe around to swing back at her. He swings many times as well as thrusting at her as Asuna continues stepping back and blocking his attacks and evading the thrusts as well.

Asuna: Hey! Whoa! Wha! Eh! Gah! Kyaah!

Setsuna: _The Minotaur! _Asuna!

The winged Imp flew by and grasped Setsuna by the throat.

Setsuna: Gah!

She tries to break free as she uses her free hand holding the sword. In a light toss, spinning it in reverse and grasping the handle with her hand the other way, she swings her sword upward to dismember the arm of the winged Imp. But barely, it let go of Setsuna before losing the arm. Afterwards, both go at it in sword vs. pike.

The Minotaur was open to Asuna as she wielded her harisen overhead to strike him down. But the handle of his axe blocked her attack before leaning down and head-butting her.

Asuna: Guh!

It sent her flying away before skidding along the water and hitting the edge of the terrain.

**Splash**

Asuna: Aauuugh!

She grunts and grits her teeth trying to endure the pain. She leans up with a smirk as Setsuna lunges forward at the winged Imp swinging her sword at it before it takes to the air. She looks at Asuna trying to get up.

Setsuna: Asuna!

Asuna: **Pant** I'm alright, more or less! I'm protected by Negi's magic still. But this goat-legged bull freak is asking for it!

She staggers as she stands up while grasping onto her harisen and holding on as long as she can. The Minotaur approaches her with its axe preparing for another brawl.

Minotaur: **Growl**

Asuna: Gosh, he looks so hideous. But he won't be around much longer. Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggggh!

In a strong swing, her arm was grappled by the Minotaur.

Asuna: _Geh! Oh no!_

She gets lifted up from the ground.

Asuna: Wah! No! Damn you! Let me down! Let me down I say!

She yells kicking as screaming before the Minotaur roars loudly in her face.

Minotaur! **ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! !**

The saliva leaves its mouth as some land in Asuna's face.

Asuna: Geh… _I wonder if I'll have any allergic reactions to that._

Setsuna grits her teeth in worry of Asuna's safety.

Setsuna: _Even though she's protected by the magic, it won't last much longer. It'll give out and she'll eventually get injured! _Ah! ?

She notices the winged Imp coming down on her with the pike pointing at her. She blocks it with her sword as the Imp comes to a stop but continues to push her. The Imp howls horrifically at her while Setsuna guards herself from the attack.

Setsuna: Geh… Damn you… Damn you to Hell…

* * *

At a quick turn of the scene, the giant boulder begins glowing radiantly while the tremor continues occurring and at the same time, water splashes around it due to the heavy shaking. Chigusa shouts the final words before light erupts brighter around Konoka.

Chigusa: LIVE O' SPIRIT! DANCE O' SPIRIT! BECOME AS THE SPIRIT OF A GOD! !

Konoka: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh! ! !

The light emits brightly around Konoka as the giant boulder gets engulfed in the light and blasts the beam straight up into the sky.

* * *

From far away, the beam is shown past beyond the forest from Setsuna's view. She notices after turning her head at the sight.

Setsuna: Uh? Oh no! That light!

Tsukiyomi: Well well…

Setsuna: Ah?

In another familiar voice, she freezes in trembling manner as Tsukiyomi appears from the flame walking casually on the water in the middle of the battlefield.

Tsukiyomi: It looks like everything is going swimmingly according to Chigusa's plan. I wonder if your precious little boyfriend wizard couldn't make it in time.

Setsuna turns her head and glares angrily while trembling at the same time.

Setsuna: TSUKIYOMI! _Of all people…!_

Tsukiyomi: Not that I care as much as I get to see you again… hehe, my precious Setsuna.

Setsuna grits her teeth anxiously hoping a miracle can happen somewhere.

Setsuna: _This is bad! This is REALLY bad! Professor Negi, please hurry!_

* * *

**SLASH**

Kotaro: Hehhhh!

Negi: Geh!

After a claw attack by Negi, he blocks with his fist but most of the damage wasn't inflicted on his skin due to the magic barrier. Kotaro's grin gives Negi a hard time dealing with him as he lands and evades another attack from his claw. He leaps back before he crashes onto the ground creating an impact smash on the terrain. He skids back as Kotaro lifts his claw from the ground and looks at Negi.

Kotaro: What's going on, Negi? Come at me with all you've got! Now!

Negi: Get out of my way, Kotaro! I don't have time for you right now, please!

Kotaro: Heh! Sorry to disappoint you, poor sport but you're not going anywhere without fighting me first!

Negi: Grrrrr!

Negi places his palm over himself to invoke more magic onto his being.

Chamo: Bro! You can't keep using magic on yourself! You're already splitting some with Asuna and Setsuna and you'll run out fast before you even have a chance to face that white haired boy and rescue Konoka at the same time!

He turns to look at the pillar of light.

Chamo: That pillar of light means that they're almost finished with the ritual summoning! If we don't hurry, we'll be too late!

Negi: I know, Chamo, I know!

He reassures him after clenching his fist and then brings his open hand down to shout at Kotaro.

Negi: Kotaro! Why are you helping that vile woman! ? She took my friend and now she's doing something terrible to her!

He clenches his fist upward.

Kotaro: I don't know what Chigusa's plans are nor does it concern me one bit! I only signed up with her so I can get the chance to fight you damn Western Sorcerers! And it looks like I hit the jackpot with you!

He exclaims before pointing at Negi.

Kotaro: Because of you, Negi Springfield! You are the first and only one I've ever met, equal to my age that I can go toe-to-toe with! So shut up and let's get it on! Fight me already!

He yells after throwing his hand aside and brings up his clenched fist back up provoking him.

Negi: F-Fight you? This fighting is meaningless! If you're looking for a match, we can fight as many times as you like! But I can't now, so please! I must get to that altar!

Kotaro: Gimme' a break!

He yells after throwing his fist behind him angrily.

Kotaro: I won't be stupid to believe that! If I wait till this is over, you won't fight me serious and you know it! I said I want a rematch right here and now! And I want a serious one too!

Closing in his face…

Kotaro: I ain't lettin' you get passed me without defeating me first! I won't let you!

Negi: Ngh!

Close up on Kotaro's smirking face!

Kotaro: Come at me, Negi! Fight me with all you've got! And who knows, you might still save your friend in time. SO COME ON!

CLOSER UP!

Kotaro: YOU A MAN! ? OR AREN'T YOU! ?

Negi: Mhh…!

His eyes widen in anger and impatience but his provoking touched his final nerve as he picks Chamo up from his shoulder.

Chamo: Ah? Wha? Negi?

He lifts him over the grass…

Negi: …Fine.

and drops Chamo on the ground.

Chamo: Waah!

Kotaro takes his stance.

Kotaro: Hehe! That's more like it!

Chamo leaps countless times on the ground as Negi lowers his head hiding his face from the hair's shadow.

Chamo: Negi, what are you doing! ?

Negi: Chamo? It's about to get dangerous so back up!

Chamo: Are you freakin' kidding! ? We don't have time for this!

Negi: Don't worry…

He lifts his face exposing his anguish eye.

Negi: This'll be over in a minute.

The ermine freaks out as his paws connect to his cheek.

Chamo: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _This is bad! Negi is being provoked! His chances of rescuing Konoka are slimmed!_

Negi: HERE I COME!

Kotaro: BRING IT!

Negi: _I've been led astray… I've gambled against my life and my friends… Have I failed? ? ?_

Both Negi and Kotaro leap from their spot and charge at each other with their arms out in a collision whammy.

Negi: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! !

Kotaro: WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! !

**In a desperate situation, one has difficult choices to make; either anxiously sit and wait or take a breather and come back quick!**

* * *

At the watery battlefield where Setsuna is the only one standing against all odds of fighting the rest of the demons, dealing with Tsukiyomi and rescuing Asuna, she's never been more desperate in her life to escape it all. She grits her teeth anxiously looking left at Asuna being strangled on the throat by the Minotaur.

Asuna: **Grunt!** Agh! NnGh…! Ehh…!

Minotaur: **Growl**

Setsuna: Geh!

She grits her teeth anxiously looking to the right at Tsukiyomi, the two-headed ogre and the winged Imp with their weapons out; the Imp with his pike, the ogre with their skull collected club and Tsukiyomi with her twin blades out.

Winged Imp: **Howl**

Tsukiyomi: **Giggle**

Setsuna: Hahh…

She then looks ahead and the horde of grunts with axes, ogres with knuckles and other variety of demons with swords and claws slowly approaching her.

Demons: **GROWL**

She has a difficult choice to make. Gritting her teeth furiously, her eyes turn even more anxious and desperate as she crosses her arms in a trembling manner.

Setsuna: _I have no choice… I'm going to have to use my…_

In a flashing second, we scroll to what looks like a scope, and a finger on the trigger that was just pulled, and suddenly…

**BANG!**

**SPLAT!**

Minotaur: **HOWL!**

A headshot was made on the Minotaur's head as blood came gushing out of the other side of his skull as well as black mist. He dropped Asuna and covered the wound with his other hand as he howls in pain.

Asuna: **Coughs hard and gasps**

She looks up and witnesses the Minotaur covering his face with both arms, howling until his face dissolved in black mist. The arms fell as his skull is exposed, kneeling down and completely vanquishes into nothingness.

Asuna: Ahh? W-What happened?

Grunt 2: There's someone here.

Grunt 1: FIND THEM!

He yells after raising his hand out to scour the area. But it didn't take long before both are shot as well in the cheek bone.

**BANG! BANG!**

Grunt 1: Ouuuurrrrghhh!

Grunt 2: Waaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!

Both were pushed from the impact and dissolve into black mist before their skeletons fell to the floor and dissolving too. The winged Imp decided to take charge and was about to hone in on Setsuna before letting his pike get shot and being pushed aside from the shot. It shatters, the imp falls back as the two-headed ogre watches.

Ogre head 1: Master?

Ogre head 2: Where did those bullets come from?

Setsuna: Ah? **Blinks** Spell-breaking bullets?

Boots appear from the bush walking on a tree branch.

Mana: Looks like you're having some trouble here, Setsuna.

Both Setsuna and Asuna look in the direction of the voice and appear surprised.

Asuna: **Gasp**

Setsuna: I-It's you!

They both see Mana holding her bolt-action rifle with an infrared scope attached on top and Fei Ku looking excited.

Setsuna: Mana!

Asuna: Fei Ku! ?

Mana: You know me, Setsuna. I don't work for free so you can expect a bill in the mail.

Fei Ku: Wow, check them out, Mana! They're so strong! There's a ton of them! This is going to be a blast, guys!

She looks at a bunch of buffed ogres and grunts growling at the two new girls that jumped in the ring. They appear angry at her but Fei Ku doesn't appear scared one bit as she appears enthusiastic about them.

Fei Ku: Ooooooh, I can't wait to fight them!

Both Asuna and Setsuna appear relieved of their backup arriving.

Asuna: Haha, glad you're here, guys!

Setsuna: But how did you find us?

Mana: Yue informed us of your situation at hand so the three of us came. One of them should be lending a hand right now to a certain 10-year old.

Fei Ku: It's Kaede! She's with Dummy Leader right now.

* * *

Negi: Yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhh! !

Kotaro: Heheeeeeeeeehh!

After a long charge between the two with Negi's charged magic palm and Kotaro's dark claw, a sudden object was thrown out of nowhere. From a distance, it flew and circled very fast until it came closer.

**CRASH!**

An excessively large shuriken was thrown in the middle of the fight and intercepted the duel right between them before their collision.

Kotaro: What! ?

In a flashing second, he detected a fast moving lady figure beside him. He quickly looked to his left and before he could react, the lady figure moved her arms and shoved Kotaro with the palm of her hand to his chest.

Kotaro: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**SLAM!**

However, it became a harder shove than what he would expect as it pushed him with great force sending him slamming into a tree.

Kotaro: Gyah! Aaghh! **Cough! Cough!**

He landed on his feet and looked ahead surprised.

Kotaro: W-What! ? Afterimages! ? Shadow clone attack! ? Who the hell are you! ?

Negi was surprised to see Kotaro slammed into a tree. He turns his head to the woman figure and she suddenly disappears from the smoke. Confused, the woman figure appeared above Negi in a tree branch holding someone in her arms. Negi looks up and is surprised to see Kaede carrying Yue.

Negi: Kaede! Yue!

Yue: P-Professor Negi…

Kaede: Since you look like you're struggling, I thought you could use a hand. Was I right?

She says before jumping down from the branch.

Kotaro: Grr! Just who is that woman?

Negi: But… What are… I mean… H-How did you find me here?

Yue: I called her on my cell phone, Negi.

She answers after climbing off of Kaede.

Negi: Yue? You did?

Yue: Y-Yeah… I had no idea what was going on but… all my friends have been turned to stone by that white haired boy…

Negi: Uh?

She looked down with a light blush of embarrassment over a skeptical story.

Yue: S-strange as it sounds… I don't know how he did it but I had to call for help. Since the police wouldn't know how to deal with a situation like this, I thought Kaede would be more skillful.

Negi: Ah… Ahh…

Yue: I hope I did the right thing…

Kaede: You did well, Yue.

Yue: Ah?

She looks up after getting a pat on the back. She nods in a smile and then looks back at Negi.

Kaede: And I can tell that you're in a hurry, Professor. Now get out of here and leave the rest to me here.

Negi: Ah… but what about…?

She walks up to him with one eye open.

Kaede: Konoka needs your help more than me. Now's the time for you to act, not think.

Negi stares at Kaede unsure of what to do before she closes her eye and gives him a light shove in the chest.

Kaede: NOW GO!

Negi: Wah!

Unlike how she did to Kotaro, Negi was pushed back a few steps before he was beginning to run. He hesitated a moment after looking back, worried about Kaede before he finally begins dashing off to his destination, dashing with his eyes shut tight.

Negi: Sorry, Kaede…! Both you and Yue, please be careful!

He shouted his last thanks as he runs off. Yue watches as she wonders where Negi could be going.

Yue: Negi…

Kotaro then sees Negi and starts to chase after him.

Kotaro: Geh! Oh no, you don't again! Get back here! Ah?

He stopped suddenly as three large blades were thrown in Kotaro's way. He turns his head furious at his interruption.

Kotaro: Tch! Hey, Legs-For-Miles! Outta' my way! I'm not interested in fighting women! My soul purpose is to fight Western Sorcerers and you're not one of them!

Kaede: **Chuckle** So your name is Kotaro, is it? I've heard about your kind; an Inukami Werewolf who possesses the spirit of the wolf tribe.

Kotaro: Hmph! So? What of it?

She walks ahead a few steps.

Kaede: You've got good taste in picking worthy adversaries; I admire your style indeed.

At close up, she smirks at Kotaro in hopes of provoking him now.

Kaede: However, why don't you take a glance at me for the time being? Even though I don't possess magical powers at this point, I'm still stronger than my professor.

Kotaro: Ah…?

Hearing that sure got his attention as he just witnesses Kaede performing shadow clones of herself everywhere.

Kaede: I'm Kaede Negase…!

At close up, she opens one eye with a smirk.

Kaede: Ninja.

Kotaro's mouth hangs open in surprise. As we close up on his open mouth, he smirks as if he was made a better offer.

Kotaro: Hehehehehe…

Cracking both his knuckles by themselves, he places his palms below and summons dark hounds out of the shadows.

Kotaro: All right, then… You asked for it.

Wolves growl angrily and bark violently as they all charge in on her. While the fight begins, Negi runs through the forest. He looks back still worried about Kaede.

Negi: _Kaede, Yue… Nhh… Thanks so much for your help! I won't let your efforts be in vain!_

Chamo: Eyes front, Negi! We have a mission, remember?

He nods in response and faces ahead again.

Negi: _I'm coming, Konoka!_

He runs off toward the pillar of light still passing through the forest.

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

We return to where the ogres and grunts are being shot at, falling forward and dissolving into black mist. Mana aims everywhere with her rifle and shoots one by one at many demons. The winged ones' heads get blown off into black mist before flying back and plowing into the ground. More demons roar as they charge in on her but Mana turns quickly, points her rifle at them and shoots, causing them to dissolve. Mana removes her eye sight from the scope.

Fei Ku: Cha! What accuracy! Is that thing real?

Mana: No, it's just an air gun.

The demons roared in her other direction so she turns and begins firing more rounds at them. Fei Ku turns and sees them dissolve. Then she gets surprised as soon as 6 grunts jump in surrounding the two girls.

Grunt 1: You good looking for a human.

Grunt 2: Drop your weapon or we will chop you into little bits!

Mana: …Hmph.

She remains cool with her eyes closed, raises her rifle over the ground beside her and drops it as she's told. As the demons assume she has obeyed, the gun lands on a pedal next to her case which suddenly flops open and springs two pistols upward. Mana catches them with both her hands, clicks them and points them in both directions crossing her arms.

Grunt 2: WHAT! ?

**Click!**

**BANG BANG BANGITY BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Swiftly moving her arms, Mana shoots in many directions at all the grunts surrounding her and Fei Ku. Their armor breaks, their helmets fly off, blood gushes out of their skin before they cry in pain and dissolve in black mist.

Grunt 2: WHY YOU LITTLE…!

One grunt behind her yelled angrily, raised his axe overhead to hack at her. But Mana's eye caught his action and intercepted the axe with her gun.

**Clank!**

She swung the axe off of his hand and it flew off spinning. Then she points her other gun directly at his skull and pulled the trigger.

**Bang!**

Again, blood and black mist gush out causing him to fall on his back and dissolve. As more grunts close in to attack her, she swiftly moves her legs and arms around, shooting multiple places at demons. All fall and disintegrated. Mana poses with her guns crossed horizontally and vertically as smoke emits from the hole. Giving it a soft blow on it, Asuna becomes stunned.

Asuna: Whoa! D-Did you see that, Setsuna! ? I mean Mana! She was…!

Setsuna: Hah, yeah I know. We used to be mercenaries for slaying demons.

Fei Ku suddenly becomes ecstatic.

Fei Ku: Ooooh! First time seeing real monsters up close! This looks like so much fun!

Mana: Fei Ku, you can take on the weak ones and leave the big ones to me.

Fei Ku: Hey, don't underestimate, Master Ku! I can handle any sized ogre just fine!

She flexes her muscles showing her optimism to Mana for mocking her. Mana turns her body looking at the 3 extra large groups of ogres standing right behind her, including the two-headed ogre one. They suddenly raised their clubs and swords about to strike her down. But Fei Ku senses them even before they know it as she blocked their arms with her left arm behind her.

Ogre head 1: Huh?

Ogre head 2: What?

Fei Ku's eyes turn before placing her foot aside, twists her body slightly away before bringing her fist around.

Fei Ku: _**MA TI BENG CHUAN! !**_

**BAM! !**

Ogre Head 1 & 2: Gwaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh!

At such a powerful mach punch sends the ogres flying far back and crashing into other pack of demons. Asuna becomes speechless.

Asuna: Holy cow, even Fei Ku…!

Tsukiyomi: Hee hee hee hee!

Fei Ku's expression shows her cockiness as she remains in her fighting stance with her palms out.

Fei Ku: That pain is 4000 years of Chinese martial arts at work! Cha!

Mana: Don't get cocky now. There're more surrounding us.

Fei Ku: Huh?

She looks around and sees many winged imps flying around in a circle.

Mana: Looks like we're in for a rough job. How about it, Setsuna?

Setsuna: Huh?

Mana: For old time's sake.

Speechless, Setsuna blinks before suddenly smiling at the request.

Setsuna: Anytime, Mana.

Fei Ku: All right!

Fei Ku gets pumped up and reveals her own Chinese Deerhorn Knives, spinning them around before posing a fighting stance.

Fei Ku: Let's do this!

* * *

Kotaro leaps in the air and summons his horde of hounds from the shadows to charge down at Kaede.

Kotaro: Nnnghhhhh!

Over a dozen emerge after Kaede who just pulled a string from her excessively large shuriken like a wind-up top and it spun around like a fan dissolving the angry barking wolves in fire. She then made a hand sign and dozen clones of Kaede appear out of the fire and in front of Kotaro's surprising eyes.

Kotaro: Whoa! Geh!

He pulls out his own dagger as they all approached him in the air with their kunai knives. He tries deflecting each blade that comes at him, left, right and above.

Kotaro:_ Gotta' stay calm! These are only copies of her. I must find the real one!_ Uh?

Suddenly, she appears before him. With her palm, she slams Kotaro downward.

Kotaro: Gwaah!

It sends him falling at full power but he manages to flip himself on his feet and hands as he lands on the ground in a crash and skids along the dirt. He gives her a smirk in response.

Kotaro: Heh! You surprised me, Squinty with all your clones and all! To think a hottie like you would be living an average school life as a high skilled warrior!

Kaede: You're not half bad yourself. But it looks like you're still holding back on me. Are you sure you don't want to get serious on me?

Kotaro: … Heh…

As we see only Kotaro's smirking mouth, we zoom away from the two of them. From a distance behind a tree away from the field was Yue watching the fight. Yue becomes inexplicable about what she has witnessed today in her life… though she thinks hard about it as a natural born philosopher.

Yue: _This has to be a dream. Everything here looks so fictional! This is turning out to be like those action novels Haruna and Nodoka like to read._

She gathers images she's seen between Kaede and Kotaro going against each other and Kaede's clone jutsu.

Yue: _No human has that kind of strength. They've far exceeded natural born limits which contravenes all known to laws of physics. This must be what Kaede explained to me, about 'chi,' 'chakra,' 'mana;' individualized power…_

Closing up on her face…

Yue: _In other words… 'magic.'_

She blinks…

Yue: _Which must mean, Professor Negi is…_

Kotaro: Heh… Hehehehehehehe…!

He leaps at Kaede with his powered fist at her.

Kotaro: ME? GET SERIOUS? AND AGAINST A WOMAN! ?

**POUND!**

Kotaro: AS IF I WOULD!

He pounds to the ground creating a crater due to his power but Kaede leaps out of the way. Kotaro turns at her.

Kotaro: YOU'RE STILL NOT MY ORIGINAL PREY!

He claims before leaping after her wielding his dagger against her. Kaede wields her kunai and both knives clash.

Yue: _From the looks of it, there's nothing else I can do at this point… perhaps a quick bathroom break would help._

She takes a last look before taking off into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Negi is still running but sees something straight ahead.

Chamo: There it is!

Negi: Yes, I see it!

Negi is near an open area where he can see the altar and the source of the light pillar. He's almost out of the forest.

Chamo: Well we made it but how are we going to get by without being countered?

Negi: I'm on it, Chamo! I just thought of a way to get around that boy!

Chamo: What, really? You have? What is it?

Negi: **Pant **I don't know if this'll work or not, but…

He then takes a leap from the floor and takes to the sky on his staff.

Negi: I figure it's time to use those delayed spells I've been practicing.

* * *

We return to the ritual where Chigusa and Fate are with Konoka.

Fate: Are you ready now?

Chigusa: I'm almost there.

Fate: **Sigh**…

Just then, he suddenly turns his head to the right.

Fate: He's coming for her.

Chigusa: What! ?

Both turn their heads and see a figure flying in the lake at fast speed. As it wreaks the water causing massive waves, it suddenly turned toward them and is coming right for them. Closing up appears to be Negi determined to stop them.

Negi: _**ACCELERET!**_

At faster speed, Negi zooms away leaving a heavy trail of water flowing from Negi's path.

Chigusa: Tsch! Stubborn little pest doesn't know when to stop!

Fate: Continue with the ritual.

He orders her as he steps away to deal with Negi. He pulls out a sutra.

Fate: _**Raku!**_

He tosses it ahead and summons his winged demon wielding a giant cleaver.

Fate: Rubicante, stop that child.

Rubicante: **Growl!**

Aloft, he took off at fast speed as well directly targeting Negi.

Chamo: Here it comes, Negi! It's that same demon who kidnapped Konoka!

Negi makes a hand sign before he chants.

Negi: _**SIM IPSE PARS PER UNUM SECUNDAM, NEGIUS SPRINGFIELDES! MAXIMA ACCELERATIO!**_

At maximum power and speed, both Negi and the winged demon are about to collide in a joust… at slow motion… until Negi flew past it and the demon dissolved from a hole blown in his chest by his fist with his eyes closed.

Fate: Eh…

Fate appeared surprised to see his demon destroyed in one strike.

Chamo: All right, Negi! Way to go! I don't know how you did it but its working! Now all that's left is to grab Konoka and split! Listen! In case something goes wrong with your plan, I have a backup plan of my own!

Negi: _**Incipio Confestim Vis Magica! Flet, Une Vente! FLANS SALTATIO PULVEREA!**_

With his palm out, a huge water explosion occurred next to the altar. Mist was pouring out of the water gush around Chigusa. Fate raises his arm over his head to get a clear vision of where Negi could be.

Chigusa: Pwaah! W-What's going on! ?

Fate: He used wind to convert massive amount of water into mist.

Chigusa: I can see that!

Fate: Does he intend to approach us under its cover? How futile…

Negi: _**IPSE PARS DUREM ADICIONARI PER TRES SECUNDAS, NEGIUS SPRINGFIELDES!**_

In his first person view, he flies pass thick mist and approaches Fate's face right before he turns his head to him.

Negi: Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! !

He charges at him with his powered fist and tries to nail it in his face but a barrier around Fate appeared and just intercepted his fist. Fate stands still and stares at him with the same cold expression like it's nothing to him. Negi grits his teeth trying to gain the upper hand.

Fate: I thought I told you… It is beyond your capabilities to even try.

As his eyes narrowed down more, the barrier brightens as Negi is taken in by surprise. Outside of the cloudy mist, Negi is pushed out and slides across the pier away from the altar.

Negi: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Ughhhhh…

He lays unconscious for a while.

Chamo: Negi! You all right! ? Speak to me!

No answer and Chamo panics and talks anxiously fast.

Chamo: Gyaaaaaaaaah! No! Negiiiiiiiiii! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! What do I do? What do I do? Think, Chamo! There's gotta' be somethin'… Ahhhhh! YEAH! We've yet to use those abilities still!

* * *

Asuna: Hyaaaaah!

Back in the fray, Asuna whacks another demon vanquishing it to smithereens.

Chamo: _Asuna! Are you guys still alive! ?_

Asuna: What? Chamo! ?

Chamo: We could really use your help here! We're getting our butts kicked!

Asuna: What! ?

Setsuna comes by Asuna slicing another grunt in half before dissolving. She then turns to Asuna.

Setsuna: What's wrong?

Asuna: Negi's in danger! He needs help!

Setsuna: Then we have to go help him! Agh!

She exclaims before cutting down another demon.

Asuna: Easier said than done!

Tsukiyomi: Oh Setsuna, you're not planning to leave again, are you?

She asks as she tries to charge in on her.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

A round of bullets was fired rapidly at Tsukiyomi but she stops and deflects them with her swords.

Tsukiyomi: Awww…!

Mana's guns smoke as she raises it up.

Mana: Go help your cute little professor, Setsuna! Fei Ku and I will handle the rest from here on out!

Fei Ku turns and smirks at them indicating she's enjoying herself.

Setsuna: Mana…

Mana: Don't worry about it. I'll put the rest on your tab. Just get going!

Setsuna: Thanks Mana, I appreciate it. Let's go, Asuna!

Both leap from the water and run through the hills.

Tsukiyomi: Awww, there they go again. You do realize that firearms are useless against Shinmei-schoolers.

Mana: I know that.

She says before the magazines fall out of the two pistols.

Mana: I'm just doing what I'm paid to do…

She reloading and clipping her guns.

Tsukiyomi: Humph, you're no fun at all. But it won't matter much until you're all dead.

The winged Imps begin swooping down with their pikes pointed at Mana. Before then, she leaps into the air and spun around pointing her guns at the demons and opened fire at them downward (She's either like Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 or Alice from Resident Evil). She lands down and blows on both her steamy guns. Meanwhile, Fei Ku is enjoying herself with the grunt horde and the giant ogres. Using her Dearhorn blades, she deflects every axe and sword thrown at her and brings them straight down onto the ground. Then lifting her legs up, she extends her legs out spinning uncontrollably hitting everyone that is brought close to her. All released their weapons and fall on their back. She flips back up and brings her weapons to her and takes a stance.

Fei Ku: Hmph! Come on! Isn't there anyone stronger I can face! ?

* * *

Both Setsuna and Asuna all run through the forest while Asuna talks to Chamo.

Asuna: Chamo! Chamo! Are you there?

Chamo: _Yeah, we are! What's happening out there?_

Asuna: We're on our way to you guys right now!

Chamo: _You won't make it in time!_

Asuna: Well EXCUSE US, ermine but do you have a better idea of getting there?

Chamo: _We're gonna' summon you here using the pactio cards instead._

Asuna: What? Summon?

Chamo: _Just be ready! You'll see right now!_

Setsuna: Did he say he'll summon us?

* * *

Chamo: Gawd, I hope this works!

He says as he's holding both Asuna and Setsuna's pactio cards. As he was about to use them, Negi groans from being unconscious and slowly turns his body sideways to kneel up.

Chamo: Negi! You all right?

Negi: Y-Yeah, I… think so.

Chamo: Quick, Negi. Use the pactio cards. Summon Asuna and Setsuna here!

Negi: What?

Chamo: You can't take him on all by yourself! We're better with bigger odds on the table, now hurry!

He was about to hand him the two cards until they notice up ahead. The wind blows along the boardwalk clearing parts of the mist until you can see a walking figure approaching Negi's position. Of course it's Fate, who would you expect? Sasuke Uchiha? His expression remains the same but Negi grits his teeth in anguish.

Chamo: Come on, Neg! Do it!

Understanding his situation, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out the two pactio cards (Asuna's on top of Setsuna's which we haven't seen yet). Fate stops for a second out of curiosity. Negi threw them upward and shouts out loud.

Negi: _**EVOCEM! ! MINISTRA MAGUS, ASUNA CAGURAZAKA! ! SETSUNA SACURAZACI! !**_

The cards glowed radiantly, they drifted on the floor and two magic circles appeared where they land. Beams of light appeared as both Asuna and Setsuna magically appear with their weapons. Both land and take their stances; ready for anything.

Negi: Ah, Asuna! Setsuna!

Asuna: You called for us?

Setsuna: We're here, Professor!

Negi: I-I'm sorry, girls… Konoka's still…

Asuna: We know, Negi! Chamo told us. Ah?

She looks ahead and sees Fate starring back. And pass him is Konoka hovering over the wooden bed still being drained of her magical energy.

Asuna: Grrr, it's that boy again!

Chamo: And Konoka is right behind him! At this rate, she'll be drained completely of all her powers!

Fate steps in blocking their view. Negi gets angry and begins to perform a spell.

Negi: _**SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES LUCIS!**_

Extending his arm out, he blasts 19 arrows of light directly at Fate. Without moving, the same barrier which blocked his fist deflected his magic arrows; bouncing them away from him. Some flew off course and some flew in the water and made mist appear. Fate continues starring at Negi's futile attempt to stop him. All become surprised with anxiety.

Negi & Asuna: **Gasp**

Chamo: Didn't even flinch! I've never seen anyone block such a powerful attack with a measly barrier of such magnitude!

Setsuna: MISS KONOKA!

Anxiously worried, she ran around Negi to Konoka's destination. Fate took in the liberty of stopping her by flash stepping ahead. Hoping to get back at Fate, Setsuna runs with her sword over her and swung overhead at him.

Setsuna: Aaaaarrrghh!

The blade was stopped by his hand, he grasped it and with his other hand, formed a fist with magic energy and delivered a punch in her chest like last time.

Fate: Nrrh!

Setsuna: Nhh!

**POW!**

Setsuna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ! Gagh!

At such a punch, she was launched back hard, crashed against a wooden pillar that supports the pier and fell hard on the floor… dropping her sword too.

Setsuna: Uuuhh…

Asuna: SETSUNA! ARE YOU OKAY?

Negi: Eehhhh…!

Furious, Negi stands on his staff, rides up and performs a spell.

Chamo: Negi, what are you doing? That won't work!

Negi: _**SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES LUCIS!**_

Extending his arm out, he casts the same spell on Fate.

Fate: It's no use.

Once again, magic arrows bounced off his shield but he aimed his arrows downward to bounce at the water which brought more clouds of mist surrounding him. Negi thought of trying again with his plan but a different way. He extends his arm out again.

Negi: _**FLANS SALTATIO PULVEREA!**_

Another watery explosion was created and another cloud of mist flew in Fate's direction engulfing half the pier and the altar. Negi flew inside as Fate knew what he was going to do again.

Fate: Stop!

As we see Fate extend his arm out to stop him, Negi jumps off his staff. Fate waits for his arrival until he sees only his staff that flew underneath his arm. It landed and spun around leaving Fate clueless. Negi was a few feet behind Fate as he leapt from a light post charging at him with a charged up hand again.

Negi: _**AER…!**_

Fate turns to Negi's direction and extends his hand out to grab his fist this time.

Fate: There you are.

But Negi aimed his hand inches lower at his chest rather than his face. As soon as his hand made contact, he finished his last word.

Negi: _**CAPTUREA!**_

Light emits on his hand on Fate as he was taken by surprise.

Fate: UUGH!

He steps back and looks around him as streams of light embody around him.

Fate: What is this? **Gasp** A spell binding circle…

The light entangles him in a spell binding circle just like he did to Eva before.

Fate: Your abilities have grown at an alarming speed at such a short period of time. Do you realize you're the only person to have even come in contact with my body? Congratulations, Negi Springfield. Unfortunately, this seems to be the end for you.

He looks behind his shoulder and sees Negi on his knees panting so hard.

Negi: S-Setsuna…!

Setsuna stands with Asuna with a light wound from the punch but still able to help.

Chamo: This is your chance, Setsuna! If you want to rescue Konoka, do it now!

Without hesitating, she grunts as she runs to the altar. Asuna joins her. When they get to Negi (Fate watching), Asuna kneels down to him while Setsuna finds Konoka in the mist.

Asuna: You okay? You look exhausted.

Negi: I-I'm fine. Please, help Setsuna.

Setsuna: NOOOOO!

Negi & Asuna: Huh?

Setsuna: Uuh!

Negi: Setsuna! What's wrong! ?

Setsuna: Miss Konoka! She's not here!

Negi & Asuna: What! ?

She exclaims as she examines an empty wooden bed.

Chigusa: Bwahahahahahahahaha! Thhhahaahahahahahahahaha! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The three look around spooked and anxious at the same time. Chigusa's laughter echoes throughout the area but nowhere to be found with Konoka.

Chigusa: BURN, SPIRIT! BURN! BECOME ONE WITH THE POWER OF A GOD! RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND CRUSH ALL WHO DARE OPPOSE YOUR MIGHT!

A rumble in the ground occurs making the floor shake. All look ahead and gasp as water gushes out of the lake and a giant hand emerges. Setsuna looks surprised, Negi looks surprised and Asuna looks horrified.

Chamo: Wha? What is that thing?

Asuna: I'm not sure, but… we're about to find out now!

* * *

We see Kaede sitting on Kotaro while twisting his arm upward as a restraint.

Kaede: Hmm…

Kotaro: Grr…

Kaede: It's a real shame you didn't use your full power on me. Guess I overestimated you.

Kotaro: Shut up…! A win is a win… and I lost. I don't make excuses.

Kaede: Whatever you say, then.

Yue walks out of the bushes finishing her business.

Yue: Did… Did you get him?

She then frozes in surprise (Close up on her face). Then she walks up to the field and points in a direction straight ahead.

Yue: Kaede! Look!

Kaede: Hmm?

She turns her head to her direction as well as Kotaro trying to look up.

Kotaro: Ow! L-Let me see!

The three of them look 4 giant hands coming up from the large pillar of light.

Yue: What is that?

Kaede: Something terrible I'm sure…

* * *

An aura spreads in the battlefield as Mana turns her head after noticing.

Mana: Hm?

Fei Ku: Hwah? What's that I sense?

Tsukiyomi: Oooh, it looks she finally did it.

* * *

The overly large body comes out towering over the surprised heroes as they look up in horror. Chigusa appears hovering with Konoka next to her and near the giant's shoulder.

Chigusa: **Chuckle** Sorry but it looks like you're a second too late, my friends. You just missed the final moments of my ritual.

After taking a good look at the giant, he appeared to have four arms and two faces with one in back and front. Horns stick out from its biceps and face.

Demon: **GROWL!**

Setsuna: MISS KONOKA!

Chamo: LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING! WE HAVEN'T GOT A CHANCE!

Chigusa: What stands before you is the resurrected soul of Ryomen Sukuna; The colossal of Hida, Titan of all Ogres! I have awaked him from a deep 1600 year slumber!

Konoka: Nnnnnhhhh!

Chigusa: Legends say it exceeds the height of eighteen hundred feet! Though I'd say he's a little bit bigger, wouldn't you say, Konoka? Hmph… They have no chance of winning.

Demon: **ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! ! ! !**

Negi: **Grunt**

He stands up, refusing to accept defeat and performs an incantation.

Negi: _**Incipio Confestim Vis Magica! **_

After crossing his arms tightly around, he grasps his staff and gathers energy in his left hand as much as he can. Wind gathers all around him and massive energy in his hand.

Negi: _**Veniant spiritus aerials fulgurientes fulgur!**_

Chamo: Hold on, Negi! If you use such a powerful attack, your body won't be able to take it! You'll collapse!

Negi: _**JOVIS! TEMPESTAS!**_

With his trembling hand invoking electricity at tremendous level, he extends his arm out and streams of lightning blasts from his hand.

Negi: _**FLETE FULGOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR! !**_

Chigusa: Uh?

Taken by surprise, she watches as a typhoon of wind and lightning circling around directly at the colossi. Chigusa shields her face with her arm as it hits him in the chest and the demon growls from the impact.

Negi: **Grunt**

Asuna, Chamo and Setsuna watch in awe and hope that it did something. The stream continues hitting the demon as it stands there and takes it like nothing's happening. The magic eventually dies down and Negi couldn't believe it didn't work. Chigusa lowers her arm and laughs at him.

Chigusa: Ehehehe… Ahahahahahahahahaha! Is that the best you can come up with? And you're the son of the Thousand Master! You have no power at all!

Ryomen glares down at Negi, widens his red eyes as it glows bright and stuns Negi all over.

Romen: **GROWL!**

Negi: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!

Asuna & Chamo: NEGI!

Setsuna watches in speechless horror.

Chigusa: Nothing can stop me now! I have complete control over the entire region! Come tomorrow, I'll crush your entire fleet of reinforcements!

Zooming out, the demon's eyes stop glowing red.

Chigusa: And with Konoka's power in my hands, all western sorcerers who have been slowly eating away at the East will be wiped clean! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!

As the red glow vanishes around Negi's body, he collapses on his knees and places his hands on the ground panting hard. His eyes widen in shock wondering if he failed because he's not strong enough. Setsuna remains speechless in horror and frozen looking at Negi, then up at Konoka, gritting her teeth, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the binding lights around Fate begin cracking until…

**Shatter!**

Asuna: Oh no! Negi, quick! Move away from there!

Fate turns his face at them, turns his body around and starts walking toward them. Negi was panting so hard, he almost can't speak.

Negi: Hah… Y-You stay back!

Fate: Or what? What do you intend to do in your current condition? Your friends merely exhausted all of their energy battling those demons left behind. And you have pushed yourself far too much. How do you intend to keep fighting?

Negi: Ehhhhh…!

Asuna: What's wrong with him? Why isn't he moving?

Chamo: That shock taken from the giant ogre must've stunned his entire body. He can barely stand up now!

Fate: I told you it was futile to fight me, Springfield. Perhaps it'd be best if I put you and your friends to sleep for good.

With that, he moves his arms in pattern motions while reciting an incantation in Greek.

Fate: _**Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait… Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin…**_

Chamo panics while Fate performs his incantation.

Chamo: H-Holy Crap! Those words! It's Greek! He's a Western Sorcerer! Asuna, stop him! HURRY!

Asuna: Augh!

She dashes off to defend Negi with her harisen.

Asuna: NEGIIIIII!

In a heartbeat, and slow motion, she continues to run.

Asuna: STAND UP, NEGI! PLEEEEAAAAAASE!

Fate: _**Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan…**_

Asuna keeps running with anxiety but she knows she can only save Negi rather than stopping Fate.

Asuna: NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ! !

Setsuna just turned her head snapping out of her deep anxious thought. A bright light emits from Fate's fingertips.

Fate: _**Pnoē Petras.**_

A bright light erupted as it passed through Asuna and about to reach Negi. In seconds before anything happened, Setsuna knelt down, crossed her arm and lifted her shoes from where she was standing. As the bright light engulfed the entire area…

**KABOOOOOOOOM!**

The altar was engulfed by smoke. Fate stood there stunned at his own power.

Fate: Huh… Maybe I overdid it …

He turned his head to the side knowing with keen eyes.

Fate: And yet, they barely escaped… but not for long…

Knowing so, the three indeed escape as they stand far away from the altar engulfed in smoke catching their breath. Setsuna keeps panting and keeping her grasp on her sword while Asuna has her arm next to her and her harisen grasped in the other.

Setsuna: Hah… Hah… I think we got away unscathed!

Asuna: You okay, Negi? That must've been scary.

Negi: Y-Yeah, thanks Asuna. You and Setsuna saved me somehow…

Asuna: Uh it wasn't me really…

Setsuna: How are you two feeling right now… Ah! ?

She turns her head and notices his hand as parts of his fingers have turned to stone.

Setsuna: Professor, your hand!

Negi: Huh? Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing serious. It barely reached me.

He reassures her with a determined smile.

Setsuna: Nng…

She feels partly responsible for letting Negi get injured from the smoke. She looks back at the giant demon where Chigusa has Konoka. Her thoughts grow ever more impatient, anxious and emotionally upset. A sweat drops from her cheek and she suddenly lowers her head. The two look at her wondering what's wrong.

Setsuna: … You two get away from here. I'm going after Miss Konoka.

Asuna: Huh?

Negi: What?

Setsuna: Chigusa is up there with her on the ogre's shoulder. I can make it there by myself just fine.

Asuna: That's crazy, Setsuna! Just how are you going to reach them up there?

She stands facing away from her friends as she speaks.

Setsuna: Asuna… do you remember asking me why I don't ever talk to Konoka?

Asuna: Ah…

Setsuna: Why I'm always so distant from her, why I protect her from the shadows and not spending time with her?

Asuna: Wh-What does that have to do-?

Setsuna: It's cuz' I'm not normal. I can't keep seeing her as I am now.

Asuna: Ah?

Setsuna: And it could mean for you two as well.

Asuna: Wh-What do you… mean by that…?

Negi: Setsuna, you're not making any sense.

Setsuna: Please listen, you two! This is so hard for me to bear! **Sob!**

She screams as her voice breaks in sorrow.

Asuna: Setsuna…

Setsuna: **Sob!**

Asuna: Look, I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't mean to butt in to your personal life with her! I won't-

Setsuna: No!

Asuna: Ah?

Setsuna: I know I feel bad for doing this to Miss Konoka and you wonder why I've changed so much since we were kids! Since we used to play together! I couldn't bring myself to get close to her! No matter what I do, I'm always going to be different! I can never live a normal life as much I want to. But I've always enjoyed my time keeping her safe from harm and getting to know you two.

Negi: Setsuna…

Setsuna: And now, once I reveal myself to you… I may have to say goodbye.

Negi & Asuna: **Gasp**

Setsuna: What you're about to see is something I've kept from you and Konoka.

Negi & Asuna: Ah?

Setsuna grunts as she archs her back upward. After a moment, in a sudden flash, she reveals two large feathered wings from her back in such an ethereal way. Asuna, Negi and Chamo are stunned beyond belief. Feathers gently fall, the three are still speechless and Setsuna turns her head smiling in a sad way.

Setsuna: Now you see… why I can't be with you anymore… Because… I'm not human.

Tears roll down her cheek as more feathers fall. She turns around to plead herself.

Setsuna: Please don't misunderstand me! I've always wanted to protect Miss Konoka! I just couldn't bear the thought of revealing myself to her like this!

She slouches over sobbing over her own shame.

Setsuna: You have no idea what I go through, afraid of what I've become; a beast! How can Miss Konoka accept someone like me in this appalling form! I… I'm pathetic! Look at Miyazaki! She's braver than I give her credit for! She has courage beyond compare! Me…? **Weep!** I'm a coward! **Sob!** Uh?

Asuna walks up to her and Setsuna looks up after noticing. And before she sees it coming…

**SLAP!**

Receiving a hand mark on her cheek sends her head sideways due to the force of Asuna's slap. Negi was stunned to see her slap Setsuna and now he's about to watch Asuna scold her.

Asuna: You have any idea how stupid you sound right now, Setsuna? Is this any reason why you can't be with us! ? I thought we were friends! How can you think like that?

She yells at her with tears flowing down her cheek too. Setsuna looks the other way and places her hand on her cheek.

Asuna: And Konoka is your childhood friend. You've been watching over her for the past 2 years now. What have you seen during that time? You really think she's that kind of a person who'd hate you just because you have wings?

She sniffs and wipes away her tears.

Setsuna: How can I face her with these hideous things on me?

Asuna: What do you mean 'hideous?'

She asks after giving them a tug and touching them.

Setsuna: Ah?

She becomes fascinated with them.

Asuna: Whoa…

She rubs the arms and even sniffs the feathers determining if they're real. She lets go and smiles at Setsuna.

Asuna: What are you talking about? I think they're cool.

Setsuna: Ah…

Asuna: You shouldn't feel ashamed just cuz' you look different, Setsuna.

Setsuna: … B-But…

Chamo: Setsuna, look in your pocket for a moment.

Setsuna: Huh?

Chamo: Just look what you got inside.

Hesitant, she reached inside her skirt pocket and feels something inside. She pulls it out to look at it.

Setsuna: Uh? Is this…?

She looks at her pactio card which shows her with wings on her back while wielding a long sheathed blade on her right hand and a shorter one on her left hand.

Chamo: The pactio card reveals a Ministra's artifact depending on what their abilities are. And as you can see, it shouldn't surprise us that you have wings. Suffice to say, you've got wing power, baby!

She becomes speechless.

Negi: It's your gift, Setsuna.

Setsuna: Ah?

Negi: You should be proud of it. It's your natural born talent.

Setsuna: Professor…

Asuna walks up and places her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Asuna: And when you cry like that, and become piled up with emotions… well… that just makes you more human than you realize.

Setsuna: A-Asuna, I…

Asuna: Don't sweat it. There's nothing wrong with what you look like, Setsuna… It's what you do that defines who you are you. And believe me, people will accept you no matter what you are… and Konoka is no different.

Setsuna's eyes become watery from the pep talk received from her dear friend. She smiles and nods at her reply.

Setsuna: Mhh!

She now releases herself from the comfort and stands on her own. After wiping away the last of her tears with her arm, she changes her attitude to a determined one.

Setsuna: Leave Miss Konoka to me, now!

Chamo: Go get her, sistah!

Asuna & Negi: Hm!

Both Negi and Asuna nod at her. Setsuna smiles at their response. And up ahead from the clouded mist, Fate emerges, walking forward with expressionless eyes still.

Fate: So there you are.

Setsuna: Mmh!

Asuna: Go, Setsuna!

Negi: We'll back you up!

Setsuna: R-Right!

Negi was grasping his staff waiting to see her off and help in any way he can.

Setsuna: Professor…

Negi: Ah, y-yes?

Setsuna: … Thank you so much… for all your doings…

She turns her head and smiles passionately at him.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka and I… are in your dept, sir…

Negi blushed out of speechless thought. Setsuna took a wider smile before turning back. And with agreement, both her wings rose up. She knelt down, took a leap in the air and began flapping. She is now aloft and begins flying upward with sheer determination. Fate lifted his arm and pointed his palm out to stop Setsuna with a spell but a magic arrow has intercepted his concentration.

Fate: Ugh!

As it hit his elbow and bounced off due to the barrier. He turned his head toward Negi's attention.

Negi: We're your opponents now!

Asuna: You sure you'll be okay, Negi?

Negi: Without a doubt, Asuna. How about you? Think you can handle fighting him?

Asuna: **Scoff! **Are you kidding? This guy can't even take the power of my paper fan! This'll be like a walk in Nara Park we had yesterday!

Negi: Very good. So Chamo, what do we do now? Any thoughts?

Chamo: Nah, I'm burned out of ideas! It looks like we have no choice right now.

Negi: So it seems!

Asuna takes a step forward.

Asuna: Then all that's left is to kick his scrawny lowly butt!

Negi: My thoughts exactly.

* * *

Setsuna flies closer to the demon and Chigusa notices her approach.

Chigusa: **Gasp** No way…

Setsuna continues flapping her wings as she stops to stare angrily at Chigusa.

Setsuna: I'll be taking back Miss Konoka now, Chigusa Amagasaki!

Chigusa: That's what you think! My apologies, Konoka but I'll need some more of your power!

She yells as she extends both her arms and shouts a familiar chant again.

Setsuna: Egh! NO YOU DON'T!

She yells as she tries to fly towards her again at fast speed.

Chigusa: **_OHN KIRI KIRI VAJARA UUN… HATTA!_**

Konoka: NNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhh! ! !

Another bright glow erupts around Konoka as her power is drained again.

Setsuna: MISS KONOKA! ! Ah? Eeeeeehhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Another interruption was brought on her with a pike but she raised her sword blocking it. Another winged imp came by and stopped her. As it howled at her, she grits her teeth angrily. She looks up and sees wormholes appearing in the sky around her as more winged imps emerge. Another hundred or two came out surrounding her.

Setsuna: Eghh… not again…

Chigusa: Oh yes again. I told you I wouldn't let anyone stop me. So long as I have the power of your friend here in my hands, you have no chance of rescuing her. I'll keep calling in reinforcements until the manifestation of Ryomen is complete.

Setsuna: Ehh… Aaaaaarggh!

She swung her sword angrily forcing the imp to back away which it did and now dozens of winged imps circle around her. Looking left and right, she knows she's surrounded. Chigusa smirks.

Chigusa: Hehe, what now… Setsuna? Will you finally admit you lost?

Konoka was still bearing the horrible agony of her energy being drained away but she manages to open her left eye, turn her head and see Setsuna.

Konoka: Nnhh?

She sees Setsuna and of course surprised that she has wings but more surprised that she's in danger. Setsuna looks at her with worried eyes of her safety and of being seen as a winged beast too. But she didn't expect Konoka's eyes to turn to worry too and she muffles her name out loud.

Konoka: Setsunaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Setsuna: Ah!

After hearing her name being called out, she finally realizes that Asuna was right. She didn't freak out of her appearance. She still needs her help and wants her help; meaning she didn't question her wings but accepted her appearance. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke.

Setsuna: Admit it? Admit defeat you say?

At close up, her mouth turn angry as she screams.

Setsuna: DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, CHIGUSA!

Chigusa: Uh?

Her face rose to her with angry eyes that also burn with will.

Setsuna: I SAID I'LL BE TAKING KONOKA BACK FROM YOU AND I WON'T REST UNTIL THAT HAPPENS!

She reaches into her pocket and raises her card above her.

Chigusa: H-Huh?

Setsuna: Your army of dead souls will never be enough to stop me! I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki… MINISTRA OF NEGI SPRINGFIELD! AND I…!

She glares at her once more.

Setsuna: WILL CRUSH YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC BEASTS!

Chigusa has had enough of her quarrel and swings her arm to the side as she orders the winged imps to kill her. The demons flock their wings and close in on Setsuna all at once. But Setsuna remains still with her card raised in the air still until she shouts out the magic word.

Setsuna: **_ADEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ! ! !_**

The Card shined radiantly before the winged demons as it glowed brighter than Konoka's magic.

* * *

Both take their stances ready to face their ultimate enemy who continues to walk toward them.

Negi: You ready, Asuna?

Asuna: You know it!

Fate: So you wish to fight me… Very well… Then I shall be your opponent.

**Through such hardships of battling nonstop, we face a climax that's soon to come so stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	31. If You Smile, Everything Will Be Fine

'**If You Smile, Everything Will Be Fine'**

At the height of the lake between the altar and the giant demon Sukuna, the winged demons begin to surround Setsuna until she shouted the magic word. Her pactio card glowed bright as heavenly light can, around the surrounding winged demons. In a slow moving timeframe of the demons closing in, Setsuna was awestruck at the glowing card which formed into a new kind of blade. The glow faded from the blade in order for a clear distinction which appears to be a small wakizashi; a smaller version of her original nodachi sword, 'Yūnagi.' The name written on it caught her eye.

Setsuna: _Shōtō…_

She then grasped it with her left hand. Now she felt like Tsukiyomi wielding two blades. But she felt beyond that as she feels her body is now invoked with magic energy around her.

Setsuna: _I can feel it… THE POWER!_

She exclaims from her thought after wielding her new artifact high above her. As the glow around the area brightened, all the demons were sliced in half by a pinkish stream caused by Setsuna before bursting out of there. She makes her getaway as soon as the demons exploded into black mist and flies straight ahead while wielding two blades in each hand.

Chigusa: Ah…!

Taken by surprise, the hordes of winged imps try intercepting her again. As they all boarded her way from passing through, altogether breathe fire directly at her. Setsuna wasn't going to take that so with her Yūnagi, she twists and turns it before raising it over her left shoulder and swinging hard.

Setsuna: _**Hiken HYAKUKA RYOURAN!**_ Aaaaarrrrgggh!

"_**Style! 100 FLOWER PERFUSION!"**_

Upon the swing creates a stream of cherry blossoms that travel in the direction of the fire stream coming her way.

**BOOM! !**

Upon contact resulted in a fiery explosion due to a mixture of cherry petals and wind combined with fire that have engulfed into a fire ball. Chigusa and the winged Imps wait for the smoke to clear away when suddenly a swarm of pinkish streams shot through the smoke and impaled each 16 winged imps; either on the forehead or their chests. All are struck resulting in dissipation of black mist.

Demons:** HOWL!**

Chigusa: W-What the…! ?

Chigusa was now taken by surprise as she sees beyond the black smoke clearing up. There were 8 wakizashi swords on each side of Setsuna lined up pointing directly ahead of her sight.

Setsuna: _**SICA SHISHIKUSHIRO!**_

"_**SIXTEEN SHORTSWORDS!"**_

Chigusa becomes astounded in surprise.

Chigusa: S-Sixteen duplicates? B-But how?

Setsuna never responded to her pondering as she glares back at her. Instead, a demonstration was arranged. With her arms outstretched, she uses her hand while holding her Shōtō to make a hand sign. With her eye widening, the 16 blades took off slowly before glowing pinkish until suddenly…

**WHOOSH!**

Each blade took off as if each shot in thin pinkish streams in 16 different directions at wind speed. The demons try breathing fire again but the blades withstood the heat as they pierced through their bodies and making them vanquish. Each blade traveled in various direction across the sky and pierced through every demon in its lock. The demons howled and dispersed. Seeing through the dissolving demons, Chigusa becomes speechless as her mouth hangs open in disbelief. She stares back at Setsuna who is glaring back at her.

Setsuna: Who's ready to admit defeat now! ?

Chigusa: Grrrrr…!

Setsuna: I'm giving you one final warning, Chigusa! RETURN MISS KONOKA AND SURRENDER AT ONCE!

Chigusa grits her teeth in frustration until it turned upside down; into a smirk.

Chigusa: Heh… You haven't won yet, crow girl.

Sukuna: **GROWL!**

Setsuna: Ah?

Taken by surprise, the giant ogre moves lifts his head from the meditation state and stares at the girl whose wings continue flapping to stay airborne. The arms also rose from the bottom to mid-air before extending them outward.

Chigusa: I call on the power of SUKUNA!

Raising her arms upward, the giant ogre roared furiously at Setsuna.

Sukuna: **ROAR! !**

Winged imps flock around Setsuna from behind as her eyes begin to take notice on her surroundings.

Chigusa: **Chuckle** Who's ready to admit defeat, you say? So what now?

Setsuna grits her teeth in her own frustration as the army has expanded along with a big bad baddie to deal with in front of her. But was she going to admit defeat herself, even after coming this far, obtaining an artifact and Konoka on the line? The army surrounds her and she sweats with anxiety but has now become annoyed.

Setsuna: Tch! Well then… I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way…

She says while sliding her hands away creating 16 wakizashis again and taking a combat stance with her Yūnagi for a battle of a lifetime in the sky.

Chigusa: Ah?

Once again, she leers angrily at Chigusa.

Setsuna: Won't we?

**The climax of the fight nears its hardship conclusion but first annoying thing's first such as the Opening Credits!**

The face off just started with as Fate takes his first move as he dashes/levitates toward Negi and Asuna. Fully powered up by Negi, she dashes at Fate with her fan overhead before leaping into the air about to swat down at him with tremendous force.

Asuna: Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggghhhh!

She was about to swing overhead until Fate turned with his arms turned the side, and then vanished.

Asuna: Huh! ? _He vanished?_

As Asuna couldn't notice, Fate teleporting above her. Her eyes turn back as she just noticed where he is now.

**WHACK!**

Asuna: Ungh!

**CRASH!**

He delivers a roundhouse kick down which sends her crashing down the pier causing the floor to break upon impact but only the outer layer.

Negi: ASUNA!

Just as he was beginning to run to her, Fate teleported right behind him at the speed of sound.

Chamo: Yaaahh!

Negi: Ah?

From Chamo's scream, his eyes were turning before he gets his own delivery of hurt.

**POW!**

With his arm, he swung to the right, whacking Negi far back where Asuna.

Negi: Waaaaaahhh!

As Asuna was kneeling up, Negi was flying her way. She extends her hand out hoping he would stop flying at her.

Asuna: Ah? N-Neg-Gwwoooooh!

Negi bashed into her as both are tossed far back, skipping across the boardwalk like ragged dolls. When they come to a stop, both groan from the crash. Asuna sits up rubbing the back of her head while Negi kneels up rubbing his sore spine.

Asuna: Uuuhh, owie!

Negi: Uuuhhhh!

Chamo: Uh, you guys better get up quick cuz' he's coming for more!

Fate takes a sprint before suddenly levitating off the floor as he zooms in on the two with his fist ready to lay more hurt. Both Negi and Asuna stand up to brace themselves.

Asuna: Ah!

Negi: _**D-Deflexio!**_

_**"Sh-Shield!"**_

Fate closes up and lays one on both Negi and Asuna altogether.

Negi: Waaaaaaaaaaah!

Asuna: Aaaaaaaaaagh!

Fate delivers another devastating punch that delivers a heavy impact but the barrier keeps that from happening. Both still block with their staff and harisen and scream from the impact as they can feel the strong force of being pushed back at least. Fate, then leaps and delivers a roundhouse kick at such strong force and again, heavy impact but only another push back but they block slightly higher from their first block.

Negi & Asuna: Eeeeeeeeghhhhhhh!

Now, Fate teleports a few inches back and releases rapid punches at the two. Both guard at the same time and spot from his crazy wild rapid punches and continue to be pushed back further.

Asuna: Whoaaaaaaaa!

Negi: Aaaaaagggghhh!

Fate just swings his punches left, right, uppercuts and round house kicks but Negi and Asuna keep dodging them at critical moments like they're being careful.

Negi: Ehh! Ahh! Wahh! Uuh! **Grunt!**

Asuna: Kyah! Whoa! Careful! Agh! Hey! Wah!

Fate then played a little optical illusion trick by teleporting multiple times left and right to catch them off guard before delivering a deadly blow from the elbow.

Negi: Eehhh?

**SHATTER & WHACK!**

Asuna: AGUH!

Negi: GAAAH!

The barrier shattered as both are sent flying back a few feet sliding on their butts before coming to a complete stop. Both grunted before trying to get up.

Fate: _**Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit…**_

Fate then teleported up above the two with his hands right arm extended back before raising high above him. As he recites in Greek incantation, his hand glowed radiantly. Negi tries to sit up and Asuna tries to kneel up. The light was shining through their faces making them shield part of their eyes with their arm.

Negi: Egh!

Asuna: W-What's that?

As both try to look up, the see Fate ready to cast a spell on them.

Fate: _**Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin…!**_

"_**Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes…!"**_

Negi & Asuna: Ah!

Asuna: Th-That doesn't look good!

Fate: _**to Phōs Emēi Cheiri Kathias tōi Kakōi Dergmati Toxeusatō!**_

"_**Light Placed Upon My Hand, Shoot Forth thine Evil Look!"**_

As he aims his two fingertips directly at Negi and Asuna, a white glow emits from the tip. Asuna critically reacts and wraps her arms around Negi; shielding him from Fate's attack.

Asuna: L-LOOK OUT!

Negi: Whaaaa!

Fate: _**KAKON OMMA PETRŌSEŌS!**_

"_**GAZE OF PETRIFICATION!"**_

As soon as he shouts the name of the attack in Ancient Greek, the light from the fingertips brightened up all the way until it shot a bright white beam downward. Upon the aiming, he maneuvered the beam all the way from his left to the right; covering the whole area the two might be standing. Crossing the boardwalk causes it to shatter in a line of the beam firing through. Cracks appeared on the boardwalk as the area was also hardened like a pavement. Even the pillars snapped into pieces before turning into pebbles and stone needles. But when Asuna was being hit by the spell, not only was the barrier protecting her but nothing much occurred in effect by it except parts of the back of her shirt and arm sleeves were beginning to harden as well. While gritting her teeth, she shields Negi.

Asuna: Nnnnnnhh…!

**SPLASH! !**

A big splash occurred from the impact of the highly leveled beam Fate shot from his fingertips, as well as the pier destroyed. The waves have suddenly become hardened as pieces of concrete before falling back into the water. As soon as the smoke clears, Asuna is still kneeled down shielding Negi from the effect of Fate's attack.

Asuna: **Cough! Cough!**

She was coughing hard from the dust created by the debris of the pier and the attack.

Negi: A-Asuna! A-Are you all right! ?

Asuna smirks a smile with one eye open.

Asuna: Y-Yeah, sure I'm fine… Don't worry bout' me. What about you? You okay?

Negi: I-I'm fin-Eeuugh!

Asuna: Ah? Negi! What's wrong?

Negi was groaning in pain as he puts his left hand to his right arm where it shocked Asuna. Her eyes widen as she notices parts of his arm has been engulfed in stone. Negi's fingers were gradually turning into stone. On top of that, Negi's foot was also caught as part of his shoe was turned to stone. Asuna begins to appear haunted as if she witnessed a horrific scene. Suddenly, her grip around Negi's sweat shirt was tightened. Just then, Fate lunges himself in Asuna's position.

Fate: Just as I thought; she has the power to nullify magic completely. In that case, I shall rid you first, Asuna Kagurazaka.

He exclaims gently while charging up his fist with energy to lay a smack down on Asuna. While she kept kneeling down on Negi, she got up, wielded her harisen with both hands, turned around and brought her angry eyes in just as she brings her harisen to a swing.

Asuna: Why you… Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghh! ! ! !

Fate was taken by surprise when suddenly…

**CRAAAAAASH!**

Destruction erupted on the pier as she created a shockwave that blew Fate back and caused another wave to erupt and flow along the pier. As the water sank back in and smoke moved away, Asuna's harisen has now been transformed into her giant sword out of surprise. She was panting after such a hard swing she did.

Asuna: Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!

Negi: A… Asuna…?

Asuna: Stay put, Negi. Let me handle this fight.

She tells him as she wields her sword straight ahead ready for more.

Negi: Y-Your sword has appeared…

Fate: Very amusing. It seems your artifact responds to your emotions… That explains its transformation.

She sees him emerging out of the smoke as he walks casually towards her with the same expressionless face.

Fate: However, your abilities appear to be ambiguously inadequate; as you are yet able to fully control your weapon. From what I can tell, your experience with your own power is naught but mere child's play.

Asuna: I'll show you 'child's play!' Aaaaaaaaaaarrrgggh!

Upon rage, she swung her sword again and created another shockwave which send the debris of the pier and the wave of the water crashing in Fate's direction. Fate was pushed back from the shockwave but still standing, or rather levitating, when he looked up and saw Asuna soaring down on him with her sword overhead.

Asuna: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Upon swinging her sword downward at Fate, she makes a crack on the boardwalk after he steps to the side; thus missing him. She the swings to the side where Fate is but Fate leaps over the sword and lands to Asuna's left. Again she swings to his side but misses again.

Asuna: Eeeeeugh! Uuuuuurrrrgh!

Negi struggles to move but has a hard time doing so on account of his petrified arm.

Negi: **Grunt!**

Chamo: Negi, don't strain yourself.

Negi: A… Asuna needs help…

He says weakly as he tries to make a hand sign with a single hand. She continues to swing horizontally and diagonally but Fate continues to side step avoiding getting hit, while of course keeping the same expressionless face like it's nothing he can't handle difficult. Asuna makes one more cry as she swings her sword horizontally at him.

Asuna: Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhh!

Doing so created another shockwave that shattered parts of the pier again. But once again, he wasn't there.

Asuna: Huh?

Fate suddenly landed on top of her sword. While he was silent about it, and being light as a feather due to his magic, she wouldn't notice his presence. But she sensed it as she turns her head and sees him a second before teleporting from that spot. The critical moment she saw him, she tried to defend herself with her sword barely before Fate's deliberate kick was brought on her but was too late.

**WHACK!**

Asuna: Ack! Waaaaaaahhh! Ah-Uuuugh! Ugh!

The impact caused her to fall back, rolled and skidded across the boardwalk. She felt seriously hurt but now she's about to as soon as she struggles to stand back up. Fate walks up powering up his fist with magic energy.

Fate: You may be able to react on my moves…

He then lunges at her.

Fate: But you're still an amateur compared to Negi Springfield!

As he extends his fist forward, the energy around his fist was making its way to Asuna when suddenly…

**CAUGHT!**

Fate: Uh! ?

Negi: Nngh!

Negi gritted his teeth as he managed to make a quick sprint spell to get in front of Fate and grab his fist with his own hand. It was channeling through anything it touches so Negi's energy was draining, starting with his fist. He can only grasp it as long as he could.

Negi: A-Asuna… A-Are you all right! ?

Asuna: Fine, Negi… just fine…

She says as she slowly gets up, grasping her sword tightly and turns her angry eye directly at Fate.

Asuna: Bad little kids like him… deserve to be PUNISHED!

She took off on foot running to Fate with her sword grasped and swung horizontally with all her power.

Asuna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggh!

* * *

**SLICE!**

Demon: **SCREECH!**

After slicing another demon, more were on their way toward her with pikes, swords and claws. After noticing, Setsuna crossed her hands, fingertips extended, with each other and slide them in a wide spread all the way to her back which created 16 wakizahi blades all around her. When making the hand sign with eyes closed, the blades began circling around her in fast motion like a pinwheel. The demons screeched down at her again. With her eye widened, the circling blades began to glow pinkish.

**WHOOSH!**

Each blade took off in 16 different directions, going everywhere and through any demon it passes through. Every blade bounced around every demon it pierced. All screech in pain before all explode in black mist as always. During the sword swarming, energy was forming inside Sukuna's mouth.

Setsuna: **Gasp!**

Chigusa: Behold, God's poweeeeeer!

Sukuna: **ROAR!**

**VOOM!**

As he fires a massive beam directly at Setsuna, she evades it by flapping her wings to glide sideways. As the beam turns to aim in her direction, it hits other winged demons trying to attack her as they all explode in black mist.

Setsuna: _Whoa… destroying her own army…_

She then does the liberty of flying around the beam to evade an attack in front of her. As she evades perfectly fine, the beam lands on the water but travels forward to land, causing it to split in a fiery explosion. The beam travels in Kaede's direction as she, Yue and Kotaro notice the beam and fiery explosion coming towards them.

Yue: Uh guys, any idea what that is! ?

Kotaro: No but whatever it is, it's GETTING BIGGER! SCREAMBLE!

Kaede's remained calm but could tell danger approaching. She grabs Yue and leaps away while Kotaro leaps the other way, evading the beam and the explosion. In bird's eye, the explosion covered a lot of the wildlife. Setsuna looked down with worry. She turns her head unhappily before wielding her Shōtō out in front.

Setsuna: _I have to stop this, soon before it hits civilization._

She took off airborne with both her swords in her hands, Shōtō in front and Yūnagi in back. When more demons came at her, she blocked with her Shōtō and sliced with her Yūnagi. She began dueling with many winged demons using their swords and pikes against her. Setsuna grunts every time she clashes with others. Moving swiftly with her arms, she continues blocking every attack coming from every corner. She manages to slice an arm off of the demon or behead them. She would yell every time she swings which results either slicing them in half diagonally or horizontally. In such a struggle, she felt like she was going to be here all day. A bunch piled up on her with pikes directed down at her.

Setsuna: Geh!

**CLASH! !**

Konoka: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnhh!

Konoka's eyes were filled with worry after watching such a fight.

Chigusa: Ahahahahaahahahahahaha! It seems you are defenseless without your replicated swords! Now you're pinned down and nowhere to run!

Looking closely, Setsuna was able to yield the pikes being thrusted at her. She uses her original Shōtō with her left arm raised behind her back and her Yūnagi with her right arm, blocking upward at all pikes that almost pierced her.

Setsuna: **Grunt!**

Grunting at such weight of each demon on her, she lowers her head so her eye sight is hidden. The demons make screeching noise as they thrust harder to make their pikes come closer to her skin. All seem to be hopeless for her except when she spoke.

Setsuna: Heh… You underestimate me… Chigusa…

Chigusa: Huh?

Setsuna: My artifact isn't my only source against you.

She lifts her face to glare at her with her very own eye which happens to turn reddish and demonic.

Chigusa: Ah?

Setsuna: I HAVE OTHER TECHNIQUES OF MY OWN, YOU KNOW!

She declares with a nasty leer from her. She then tilted her Yūnagi upward before releasing her grasp and then she grabs it from the other side of the handle and brings it down along with the pike. The demon was startled when brought in close to Setsuna's twisted red-eye glare.

Setsuna: _**Shinmei-ryuu ougi…**_

Zooming out of the crowded winged imp pinning Setsuna down, she shouts in a very sheer town.

Setsuna: _**HYAKU RETSU OUKA-ZAN! ! ! !**_

"_**100 BURSTING CHERRY BLOSSOM SLICE! ! ! !"**_

In an instant, she sliced and diced about at the entire crowd with her sword leaving a stream of cherry blossoms scattering everywhere and caused an explosion of black mist and cherry blossoms mixed together. She now jets her way to Chigusa.

Chigusa: No, you don't! ENKI! YŪKI! Stop that girl!

She shouts after throwing her two charms which summons her goki demons; the big generic bear and monkey.

The goki demons were lunging in at Setsuna who was getting close to Chigusa. But of course, in an instant, they were cut in half by both her swords. Chigusa once again got surprised.

Chigusa: Yaaah! ?

Setsuna: Is that all you got! ?

Sukuna: **ROAR!**

**VROOM!**

Sukuna was able to release another beam from his mouth at Setsuna. She shields herself with one wing. The beam hits with tremendous force as it seems to push her back.

Setsuna: Eeeeeeghh!

Gritting her teeth to withstand the beam also means blocking the beam from hitting civilization. Konoka still worries but Chigusa seem to be having quite a thrill but is still anxious to see Setsuna get vaporized. Setsuna struggles to the extreme but…

**KABOOOOOM!**

Chigusa: Aaaaaahaahahahahahahahaaaah! ! That may be all I have left but nothing beats the power of a God!

Beyond her maniacal laughter of witnessing Setsuna's destruction, she wasn't expecting to see her engulfed completely in her own wings as soon as the smoke clears up.

Chigusa: **Gasp…** Im-Impossible… IMPOSSIBLE! ! Sukuna's power is great!

To Konoka's relief, she sees the wings slowly open up and reveal Setsuna A-OK. In addition, while her arms are extended outward, there are 8 wakizashi blades summoned pointing directly at Sukuna. Determined to win, Setsuna remains with her demonic red-eyed leering.

Chigusa: It's hopeless! Your piddling little swords won't be enough to even scratch Sukuna!

Setsuna: This is not all my short swords can do! There's more to it than using my blades for cutting!

As she elaborates, events show of Asuna's sword fighting against Chachamaru, her harisen against the demons she fought with Setsuna, Nodoka's book that helped them escape Kotaro's trap and her 16 short blades swarming at demons.

Setsuna: Like many others, artifacts are more than just complementary weapons, items and accessories. My 16 short swords hold more power than you think.

Her red-piercing demonic eyes continue to glare at her.

Setsuna: I'll show you what it's capable of! I'll crush your pathetic God!

Chigusa: Ehhh!

After declaring, she places both hands together to make a hand sign, and widening her eyes again sends the blades forward. But instead of a pinkish glow, green electricity was emitting from them.

**ZOOM!**

As soon as they were sent off and traveled to Sukuna's head, they begin to circle around it before Setsuna brings her arm down which sends the blades plowing around the ogre's head. Just then, the blades give off their electric energy around each blade as they suddenly invoke lightning around the demon head.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-ZAP!**

Setsuna: **INATSURUBI NO KATAMA! !**

"**CAGE OF ENTWINED LIGHTNING! !"**

Setsuna yells as soon as she extends her hand out releasing the lightning effect soaring around the demon head.

Sukuna: **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

His arms rise up to reach for his head consumed by the lightning force. But they couldn't get near it due to the effect trapping the head inside and keeping anything outside from touching.

Chigusa: No… No! This can't be! Sukuna!

Before noticing, another couple of blades were brought down around her.

Chigusa: Ah!

After hearing the striking noise, she looked around and saw the floor where she stood that consists of more short blades placed around her.

Chigusa: Ahhh?

She looks up at Setsuna who continues glaring at her with a hand sign still intact.

Setsuna: You're finished, Chigusa!

But as she says it, a winged figure appears behind her. Before she could release the power again…

* * *

**SWING!**

Asuna's sword was brought passed Fate as his eye trembled in what he noticed something was wrong.

Fate: _My barrier!_

Fate was destabilized while Negi's hand began to emit electricity. Fate noticed and his eye widen in shock.

Negi: _**In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat, FULGURATIO ALBICANS! !**_

Performing 'White Lightning' sent immense amount of electricity through Fate's body. He didn't scream nor whelped but grits his teeth enduring the pain brought upon himself for the first time ever.

Fate: Eehhhhhhhhhhhh!

Chamo: Let em' have it!

Negi was still not done letting Fate have a taste of his own medicine by charging his fist with magic energy. With his rocky hand, his fingers bent pretty hard like having arthritis, formed a fist while leaving cracks around it like if it would break. He winds it back before delivering it straight to his face.

**SMACK!**

Fate's electrifying face was sent back by a stone fist. Despite knowing that it would've harmed Negi too, rock had little to no effect on it making electricity harmless to his fist.

Negi: NGhhhhhhh!

He felt like that should be plenty to send Fate far away but both he and Chamo were surprised.

Chamo: _Crap…_

Negi: _Oh no…_

Both realized that his fist was turned to stone and couldn't perform a charged punch to send Fate flying away. Asuna turns her head wondering and from the looks of it, Fate was still standing.

Asuna: Did we… get him?

Fate: Magically and physically…

Negi & Asuna: Uh?

Fate was only facing away from the hit he received before his body was trembling.

Fate: For the very first time, someone has managed to inflict harm on me…

He said frantically before turning his face with a cold glare.

Fate: NEGI SPRINGFIELD.

He says coldly before delivering a super charged drain-punch directly to Negi.

* * *

**STAB! !**

Konoka's eyes widen in shock after witnessing true horror.

Konoka: **Super gasp!** _Set…_

Chigusa's eyes widen in satisfaction.

Chigusa: Ahh…

Setsuna's eyes widen in shock after receiving a heavy stab in the back.

Konoka: _SETSUNA!_

Coming out of her stomach, blood spilled tremendously from it.

Setsuna: Guhaaaahh!

She slouched downward after enduring such impending pain. Her eyes trembled while panting hard, she feels frustrated after coming so close.

Setsuna: Hah! Hah! Gehh… Grrrrrr!

She's had enough. She grits her teeth in a struggling attempt grab the pole and yanks it out hard in order to bring the imp close to her back which earned him a stab below the jawline and passing through the skull ridge with her Shōtō.

Setsuna: I've had… enough with you!

After receiving a vengeful stab in such a gruesome way, she was able to pass the pike through her body and let it fall. After that, she shifted her legs on the imp's torso and leaped ahead toward Chigusa before it dissolves in black mist. Chigusa stepped back thinking of fleeing but remembered her last resort.

Chigusa: Ah, oh no! K-Konoka, come to me!

She was about to bring Konoka to her with her powers.

Setsuna: NOT THIS TIME, YOU COWARD!

She thought before making a hand sign with her free left hand and extends it outward.

Setsuna: **INATSURUBI NO KATAMA! !**

"**CAGE OF ENTWINED LIGHTNING! !"**

The blades that circled around Chigusa began to give off electricity and soared through Chigusa's body before Konoka could reach her.

**zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAP!**

Chigusa: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Uwwwaaaaaaaarrrrrrhhhhhh! !

Enduring the pain of the lightning, she arches her back and screams in agony. Both she and Sukuna are now immobilized. Setsuna finally makes a break for it by gliding all the way to her friend. She shouts as she reaches with her hand to get her.

Setsuna: MISS KONOKA!

She reaches out to grab her but her hand has now made in contact with a barrier surrounding Konoka that just sent shocks to her whole body.

Setsuna: Aagh! Eehh…! Aaaaaarrrghhh! Aaaauuuuhhh…!

Konoka sees her feet within her reach to try and save her. Chigusa continues enduring pain from the 'Lightning Entwined Cage' spell she put on her. While kneeling down with her arms on the surface, she turns her head to Setsuna who is now being the one electrocuted.

Chigusa: Gehhh…! Ehhh… G-Good luck getting passed that… f-force field! Y-You couldn't imagine the power coursing through it… After being impaled, you'll lose more blood. Not only that, keeping Sukuna and me like this… m-must be costing you a lot of energy. You'll be completely drained…

She explains while Konoka watches in horror of Setsuna screaming in pain, covering her wound with her bloodied hand as more gushes out. Enduring both the pain in her stomach and the magic energy draining her whole being is costing her a lot, on top of keeping Chigusa and Sukuna trapper in her spell, which renders her weaker and weaker by the second. Everything became unbearable to her as she grits her teeth in a horrifying struggle.

Chigusa: Y-You'll die before you… can escape.

Setsuna: Aaaaaaaaaahh! Aaaaeeeeghhh…! Eeeeghh… Nnnnnnhhhh! Gwuuuughh! **COUGH!**

Blood spills from her mouth as her head slumps down coughing hard.

Konoka: _Setsuna…!_

Setsuna: Hah! Hah! Nnnnhhh… I don't… care…

Konoka: Nnh?

Chigusa: Ah…?

Setsuna: Nnnnhhhh… Nnnnnhh… Nnnhh…

She lifts her head up, as her eyes returned to normal but remained determined facing Konoka while blood trails down her chin from her mouth.

Setsuna: I made a promise… I made a pledge to you… Nnghh… On that day… do you remember? Nnhh… I'll always be there for you... no matter what happens to me.

She declares after a quick flashpack reveals Setsuna keeping Konoka above the water when they were children. Lil' Setsuna cries over not being strong, trains kendo, tails Konoka from the shadows, stays by her side and protects her from danger from Chigusa before and Chigusa today. Flashback ends as Konoka's eyes began to water after being reminded of her will to keep her safe. But she begins to worry more as blood continues spilling from her stomach where her left hand is while her right hand keeps reaching out for her. She coughs blood again but keeps her teeth gritted refusing to let anything stop her from saving Konoka.

Setsuna: Guh!

Konoka: Nnnnh! _Setsuna… Please…!_

Setsuna's face turns into a reassuring smile.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka, hold on… I'll… I'll save you!

Konoka shakes her head.

Konoka: _Noooo! I don't want you to die!_

Setsuna: Ehh… Don't worry about me… I'll be fine… I promise.

Konoka: _Be careful Setsuna, please… I can't lose you…_

The field was corrupting her hand with more pain as it travels to her upper body. She arches her head and screams in pain.

Setsuna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhh! !

* * *

**POW! !**

Negi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghh! !

**CRASH!**

He was sent flying far back and fast before crashing at the head of the shinto gate and falling on the ground. He dropped his staff after being sent flying as it lies in the middle of the boardwalk feet from him.

Chamo: That was a direct blow! He might not survive another hit!

Negi: Gwuaaaghh!

Blood spilled on the floor after a hard cough. Fate stood there after delivering such a powerful drainage punch but was blown away by Asuna's hard typhoon swing causing parts of the pier to shatter.

Asuna: Grrrrrraaaaagh!

Her expression changed to sheer worry right when she began to run to Negi's aid.

Asuna: NEGI! !

After taking off, she didn't notice when Fate had regenerated himself from the water of his body that spilled on the floor. He reformed himself and without hesitation, he raised his arm up and extends it at Asuna's direction.

Fate: _**SUIYŌJIN!**_

"**WATER BIND!"**

Water arms came from the lake and began to chase Asuna's running legs. Before she least expects it, the arms curled around them before she dropped the sword.

Asuna: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Negi: Ah?

He sees Asuna's body; legs, stomach and arms completely tangled by the water arms, Chamo included while tied up on Asuna's leg.

Chamo: Aaaghhhhhhh…

Asuna: N-Not again! Nnnhhhh! Mmmmphhh!

They wasted no time wrapping themselves on Asuna's mouth forcing her to suffocate just like before. Asuna's mouth tried to remain shut along with her eyes but the arms tighten on her throat forcing her mouth to release.

Negi: ASUNA! ! Agh!

**Thud!**

Negi gritted his teeth as he tries to get up and run but the weigh on his leg prevented that as he looked at it and sees half his leg has been turned to stone. Asuna moved her head upward a bit to try and speak…

Asuna: Ne… gi… **Gargles!**

Negi reaches out to her with his hand.

Negi: Asu… naaaaa…

At such broken words, he felt like he couldn't reach her before Fate appears behind Negi by regenerating his water body. He slowly and casually approaches him while rubbing his bruised cheek.

Fate: Your magic has now drained with your strength…

He turns his head at him aguishly.

Negi: Eeeghhh!

Fate: You tried your very best, Negi…

He then used his hand to form a fist to gather energy for his last drainage punch.

Fate: But… it wasn't enough.

He winds it back and delivers it to him. Negi's eyes were dimming as if he's about to face Death when…

**GRAB!**

A hand with red nails appeared below and grabbed Fate's wrists.

Fate: Uh! ?

He looks down and sees a shadowy figure with an evil cackle and glowing demonic eyes.

Fate: _Teleportation using a shadow?_

Evangeline: Your confidence isn't nearly enough to hide your weakness… LITTLE BOY.

Zooming in on her evil eye, she delivers a devastating shove with her dark magic.

Fate: Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuugggghhh! !

At such force, Fate was sent flying pass the water until hitting the surface and skipping across like a pebble. Asuna dropped to the floor with Chamo and covered how mouth while coughing pretty hard.

Asuna: **Cough hard! COUGH! **Uh?

Before looking up, Evangeline stood there and lowered her arm down before delivering one last chuckle. Negi stood up slowly surprised and happy to see his student and savior.

Negi: E… Evangline!

She turns with an evil smirk.

Evangeline: It seems we're even now, Negi… all right?

* * *

The 'Entwined Lightning Cage' gave off as Chigusa stood from her spot, still in pain but sees the group on the pier.

Chigusa: Ehhh… It's too late for your reinforcements to save you now… N-Nothing can defeat the mighty Sukuna once he…

**BANG!**

Chigusa: Ah?

**SHATTER!**

A loud gunfire erupted before shattering a barrier around Konoka.

Chigusa: Ehh! Ah! ?

She looked over her shoulder and sees Setsuna off with Konoka in her arm.

Chigusa: No! Ah?

She looked ahead now and sees a robot in a rocket jet holding a rather large long-range rifle pointing directly at Sukuna. She reloaded the ammo but inserted a new kind inside.

Chachamaru: Master, bomb-shell set-up has been completed.

Evangeline: Fire.

Chachamaru: Yes, Master.

**CLICK**

**BANG!**

Opening fire releases a large bullet aimed directly at Sukuna

**BOOM!**

It made contact with him which resonated into a huge barrier causing it to disrupt him.

Sukuna: **ROAR!**

Chigusa: Eeeeeeuuuuughhhhhh! !

The impact of the bomb was overwhelming her as well. The demon arches his head screaming in horrible agony.

Sukuna: **ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! !**

Both Asuna and Negi watch in awe. Evangeline faces away as her hair and cape flow from the wind.

Evangeline: I have to say, you did pretty well. But you still have a long way to go before you're as good as me.

Negi & Asuna: Uh…?

Evangeline: Listen up, kid! In a large scale battle such as this, a Magus' role is nothing more than mighty artillery power! You prepare your spells while your minstra protects you! Then, use whatever strong spell you got and remove the big guns out! And in the end, he who has the most firepower wins!

She declares before raising her cape in the air and lifting off from the ground to take to the sky.

Evangeline: And this Magus is about to show you at the top of her level!

Both watch to behold her strongest yet cast a very powerful spell she knows as she raises her hand straight above herself.

Evangeline: _**LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC SPIRITUS! CERTUS ERGA ME, GELU REGINE!**_

"_**BOUND TOWARDS ME, ICE QUEEN!**_

She shouts as energy gathers up in her palm.

Evangeline: _**VENIO PERPETUUS OPSCURITAS! SEMPITERNUS GLACIER! ! ! !**_

"_**COME EVERLASTING DARKNESS! ETERNAL GLACIER! ! ! !**_

Upon shouting the spell, she extends both arms downward as the energy releases massive amount of ice energy aiming towards the lake around Sukuna. Waves erupted from the forceful impact of her magic. In addition, strong winds corrupted the tides as they suddenly froze, forming into icicle crystals. It was spreading throughout the large scale around the water where Sukuna resides as he too was becoming hardened by the rapidly dropping tempatures.

Sukuna: **ROAAAAAAAAARRRRR-RRR-RR RRR-RRR…**

The terrible titan has become completely solidified as his entire body gives off a perfect reflecting light all around. Chigusa looked up completely shocked and surprised.

Chigusa: She recited such advanced attacks so quickly… I've never seen anything like it… Just who are you?

Evangeline: **Evil Chuckle **You've met your match, you four-eyed hag!

She speaks with such an evil smirk on her face.

Evangeline: What you're seeing is my ultimate freezing spell! It creates a 150-square foot radius of absolute zero temperatures! A monster that size doesn't even stand a chance against a real monster like me! FOR, LO! I AM A VAMPIRE! THE DARK ANGEL AND GOSPEL OF DARKNESS! LOOK UPON MY SPELL, YE MIGHTY, AND DESPAIR! FOR I AM EVANGELINE! THE MOST POWERFUL SHINSO VAMPIRE IN THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !

Asuna: She really lives for these moments, huh?

She asks with dotted eyes thinking how mad she's become.

Evangeline: _**OMNIBUS VIVENTIBUS AEQUE MORS! MUNDUS DE FRIGAS!**_

"_**ALL LIVING THINGS EQUALLY FACE DEATH! WORLD OF FREEZING!"**_

She then turns around elegantly while the hardened titan begins to crack everywhere.

Chigusa: Aah? What the…?

Eva then smirks with her eyes turning back with her arm extended about to snap her finger.

Evangeline: Hehe… Fall to pieces.

**SNAP!**

**SHATTER! ! ! !**

The titan shattered into a thousand pieces while the big head flies out of place and lands in the water, as well as the others. Both Negi and Asuna watch in awe astounded by the impact of her spell. Many more ice debris fall like boulders, while Chigusa tumbles down with them.

Chigusa: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! !

Evangeline: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa! FOOLS! Nothing you conjure up is a match for the likes of me, not even that miserable pile of abomination you call a god!

Chamo: That chick is whack, yo!

Asuna: You tell them, Eva! Wahoo! You rock!

Negi: Wow, Eva…

Asuna raises her fist high up as a way to root for the hero of the night. Eva smiles at her actions feeling like she's enjoying herself. Meanwhile, Setsuna was watching while carrying Konoka in her arms in the sky.

Setsuna: Wow, she really is that powerful as they say… Ah… A-Are you all right, Miss Konoka?

Konoka: Ah… I guess you ended up saving me anyway, huh?

Setsuna: … barely…

She said softly with trembling eyes of concern before Konoka noticed her wings flapping about. Her eyes turn from curious to passionate.

Konoka: Your wings are pretty… my angel, Setsuna…

Setsuna: Ah…

She blushes from her complement of affection as she carries her across the moon light night. Konoka latches her arms around her shoulders to hold on and rest her head close to her chest. Setsuna smiles at the warmth both are receiving comfort despite a small trail of blood rushes down her mouth.

* * *

Suddenly, back at the battlefield where everything began with the ogre brawl, the grunt took a look back feeling all has ended in the atmosphere.

Grunt: **Grunt…**

Tsukiyomi: Huh… I guess they're all done over there, huh?

Grunt 2: What we do now? Fight more?

Grunt: The battle is over. Our horde is in outnumbering masses. Victory belongs to the humans.

**CLICK!**

Mana: Looks like we have no reason to fight anymore, since we're mercenaries.

Fei Ku: Awww, are we done already?

Tsukiyomi: **Sigh **Guess you're right. Good thing I got paid up front because it looks like my employer's in pretty bad shape. But I put in good days work so… I'm gonna' head on home now. Too bad I didn't get to fight Setsuna more but please, give my regards and tell her it was an honor to spar with her.

She bows while every other demon vanishes in a puff of black smoke.

Grunt: Bah! Next time, we won't fall to the likes of you!

Grunt 2: See you next time if that ever happens!

Ogre head 2: I haven't had this much fun in centuries.

Ogre head 1: Next time we meet, we should go out on the town.

**PUFF!**

Mana: Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever been asked out by an ogre.

Fei Ku: They kept us busy but we could've beaten them. Guess we didn't do too bad for being humans, huh?

Mana: Hmph…

She smirks with her eyes closed indicating something about the humans part.

* * *

At the area where Kaede is, the smoke has been put out by buckets of water laying around.

Kaede: Looks like everything is wrapping up over there.

Kotaro: Pfft! What retards.

He claims while resting his hands behind his head.

Yue: Hey, Kaede. Shouldn't we like tie this kid up to a tree or something?

She asks while pointing at him.

Kotaro: Hey watch it, squirt! I don't run from defeat, especially when I admitted it!

Yue: _Squirt?_

Nerve struck her.

Kotaro: Besides, I'm still itchin' for my rematch with Negi. And when I beat him down, ooh yeah! That'll show em' who's the top dog!

Yue: _How simple-minded can you be?_

Kaede: That aside, I think we should all check to see if everyone's all in one peace.

* * *

After a look at the sky, it transits back to Evangeline gliding with her eyes closed enjoying her freedom.

Evangeline: **Giggles** Ahh, freedom…

Negi and Asuna watch her come down as she lands on the boardwalk in front of them followed by Chachamaru while still holding the big gun.

Evangeline: Well how was that, boy? Wasn't that something? I hope you learned what you just witnessed today.

Negi: Indeed, it was! I had no idea you had such amazing abilities!

Asuna: You totally put your money where your mouth was. I mean like, WOW!

Negi: That was amazing, Eva! You were… um, incredible!

Evangeline: Wasn't I! ? Wasn't I just brilliant! ?

Negi: YES! You absolutely WERE brilliant!

Evangeline: Hahahaha, you're a good boy. Ahahahahahaha!

She pats him on the head for complementing him.

Negi: Ehehe…

Appreciating Eva's kindness from her, he's happy to accept her help. While both stood there, Setsuna comes a landing with Konoka in her arms. Everyone turns to see them. Setsuna smiles down at her, happy for her safety while Konoka smiles up at her savior passionately.

Setsuna: I'm so sorry, Miss Konoka. Everything's all right. You're safe now.

Konoka smiles with a light blush on her face but trembling eyes of happiness that her long old friend actually came to her rescue and happy to see her with her.

Konoka: Setsuna… Mmmh… Thank you.

Setsuna replies with a deep smile, grasping her hand tightly before her eyes get blurry and closes them.

Setsuna: Miss Konoka… my best friend… m-my most… precious friend... in the whole wide world… aahh…

She collapses on her before Konoka catches her in her arms.

Konoka: Ah! ? Setsuna!

Asuna: Setsuna!

Negi: Oh no, is she all right! ?

Konoka: I don't know!

Chamo: She must've used up all her energy!

Konoka: Setsuna? Please, speak to me! Setsuna!

She begins to shake her to wake her up before noticing something.

Konoka: Ah?

She lifts her hand from her torso and sees it covered in massive amount of blood. Then she looks on the floor to see more blood spilling off of her stomach and mouth.

Konoka: Oh no, she's losing too much blood!

Asuna: W-We need an ambulance, fast!

Negi: I'll fly her on my staff!

Evangeline: She won't make it in time.

Negi: What?

Evangeline: I can smell her blood. Her quantity is extremely low. She's going to die.

Asuna: Th-This is a joke, right? Sh-She can't die now… SHE CAN'T!

Evangeline: Before I came here, she's lost too much already. I can only presume she pushed herself too far.

Negi: N-No…

All look down at her while Konoka breaks down in tears embracing Setsuna with her face facing upward and her mouth slightly open with small trails of blood coming out.

Konoka: Oh, Setsuna… you went this far for me… **Sob** I… I'm so grateful for your help all these years… Thank you so much… I just… I only wish I could save you too… because, I… I have so much to tell you! So please… just… just hang in there! You've got to! Setsuna…!

Her hands tremble before she wails sound fully at her dying friend while others watch sorrowfully and Evangeline frowns over the sad moment as well.

Konoka: **Sob** Please… I… I don't want to lose you…

By placing her palms on her cheek, tears fall down hers as her compassion grows closer to her. She intends to warm her up by bringing her lips close to hers. Closing her eyes while tears flow through, her lips locked into Setsuna's.

Konoka: Mmmh…

Negi and Asuna reacted in a deep blush before a massive glow takes effect around her and Setsuna. Everyone now becomes a little surprised.

Negi: Waaaaahhh…

Asuna: W-What's going on?

Evangeline: Hmm… _Interesting…_

She continues kissing her while the magic glow around the two begins to brighten. Setsuna's wound was slowly patching up, covering up the hole with regenerating flesh. Konoka didn't stop kissing as she shows much compassion. The light shines throughout the area until it slowly dims. All were amazed at Konoka's magic being exposed again. Konoka then releases the kiss to wake up from her trance and sees Setsuna's eye lids trembling.

Setsuna: Mmmh… Mmmmmmhh…

Konoka: **Gasp!**

Her eyes slowly open, feeling groggy and starts to speak softly.

Setsuna: Uh…

Konoka: Setsuna…?

Setsuna: Ah… M-Miss Konoka…

Konoka: You're okay…?

Setsuna: Ah… I think so…

She tightly hugs Setsuna while she blushes tremendously.

Setsuna: Wha? M-Miss Konoka?

Konoka: I thought I lost you forever, Setsuna! I was so scared! **Sob** I'm not sure but… I'm glad you're okay! **Sob**

Setsuna wondered how she survived until she recalled the time in Cinema Town. Her hand touched her stomach where the wound is absent.

Setsuna: _It was you… It was you who saved me again…_

After thinking it, she pulls embraces Konoka too.

Setsuna: _Thank you, Miss Konoka._

Setsuna's tears begin to fall from her cheeks as well while Konoka continues to sob. After such a passionate embrace, everyone watched with good compassion for the two. Asuna wipes away a tear while Eva rests her arms behind her head and begins to walk away awhile. Afterwards, Negi looks back and decides to leave the two alone for a while. Later on, Asuna joins in the conversation.

Evangeline: Looks like she's all right now.

Negi: Evangeline…

Evangeline: Hmm?

Negi: I want to thank you for showing up when you did.

Evangeline: Hm…

She replies with a smile.

Negi: But I was wondering about something. What happened to the curse that kept you in school?

Asuna: Yeah, that's right. Haven't you been stuck on campus for like 100 years or something?

Evangeline: **Giggle**

Chachamaru: It is being worked under a devious magic ritual. In order to outwit the powerful curse that has been placed on her spirit, once every five seconds, Dean Konoe has been stamping identical documents stating that the Kyoto Trip was official school business. He must be on paper number 10,000 by now.

* * *

The Dean back in his office continues picking one paper at a time, stamping one after another and piling it up on his left.

Dean Konoe: Mmh! What have I gotten myself into…? Please hurry back, Evangeline! My head's about to explode! I swear, this is elder abusive!

* * *

Chachamaru: We apologize for the time it took to arrive here, by the way.

Evangeline: Ahahahaha! And as payment, the old bean gets to remain in rubber stamping hell till I'm done sightseeing Kyoto tomorrow. I'll never get a chance like this again.

Negi: He-He's stamping papers?

Asuna: Every 5 seconds?

Chamo: Poor old guy!

Asuna: And what if he has to go to the bathroom or eat something?

Evangeline: Heh! This is all his fault for not foreseeing this happening. Besides, what's a little stamping going to hurt? The old man deserves every bit of it.

Negi & Asuna: Uuuhh…

Evangeline: Here, far from the curse and the school barrier, my powers are nearly limitless. I'm at my strongest so long as I'm violating the curse. It may not be a full moon night but it feels good to let yourself go absolute full-scale after so long, don'tcha think so, boy? **Giggles**

Asuna: Uhh heheheheehee…

Negi: Umm if you say so…

Evangeline: Look, imagine if I were the strongest wizard that you seek help from. I just can't guarantee it every time you get yourself in another situation where it may get yourself killed. You will have to rely on your own power from time to time, capiche?

Negi: Ah… Y-Yes, I unders… ehh… ehh? **Grunt** Haah… haah…

Asuna: Negi?

Chamo: Bro, you okay?

Negi grunts and heaves while grasping on his right arm.

Evangeline: Hmm… You do look a little pale… I guess it must've been rough for you… Are you all right, boy?

As she asks with slight concern, a peculiar puddle appears beside her.

Negi: Haah, ah?

He notices white tealish hair sticking out and Eva looks at him confused.

Evangeline: Hm? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a zombie…

Negi: **Gasp**

Fate's eyes emerge from the puddle and Negi leans out to save her but the leg outweighs him.

Negi: EVA, LOOK OUT!

Evangeline: Huh?

Fate: _**To teichos dierxasthō. DORU PETRAS.**_

"_**Pass through the wall. SPEAR OF STONE."**_

Upon emerging from the water, his right arm that's behind him was about to be brought in front of Eva before she turns to notice his presence.

Evangeline: Ah…?

Spikes of stone appear underneath the pier and stick diagonally while one big one extended further.

**STAB! !**

Blood splashed away as one long hard-rock spike stabbed Evangeline through the stomach. Negi and Asuna watch in horror to see Eva get stabbed now. Eva stared back shocked as she coughs blood out.

Evangeline: GHH… Nngh… Y-You bastard…

Fate: Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, the 'Puppet Master…'

He proclaims in such a carefree manner as if it was too easy to kill her.

Negi: EVA!

Asuna: EVANGELINE! !

Chachamaru: Master…

She was gasping for air while her hand slowly grabbed the spear, tilts her head and then gives and turned her lips to an evil smirk.

Evangeline: Hehe…

Suddenly, her body turned blurry like a static ghost as she extends both arms out to the side and screams horrifically. Along with wind bellowing near Fate, bats came out of her flapping their wings and scattering about. Fate was taken a few steps back after seeing her body turn into hordes of bats before hearing her voice creep up behind him.

Evangeline: Indeed so…

Fate: Ah! ?

He turned his head and sees a sinister Evangeline with dark glowing eyes.

Evangeline: Also known as the 'Dreaded Vampire.' **Evil chuckle**

Bat: **Screech!**

A bat screeches near Fate as she brings her claw up to intimidate him before twisting her head to the side and thrusting her claw at him. She brings it to a swipe which created a huge shockwave that shattered part of the pier and half the altar.

**KABOOOOOOOOOM! ! ! !**

Water spread very far away making it a wide range stroke of destruction with debris flying away. Everyone was astounded while Eva kept her evil smirk until she sees half of Fate in his water body which is slowly dissolving.

Evangeline: Nh! ?

Fate: Ah, I see… Then It'd be deprival of me to have to face a full blooded daylight walker. I shall be retreating for today.

**Splash**

His body was gone as the single water splashed away.

Evangeline: Tch! An illusion…

Chachamaru: Master, are you all right?

Asuna: That looked pretty bad! I mean it went right through you!

Eva turns around showing her exposed belly which appears fine.

Evangeline: Hmph! He didn't seem human either. That boy and his tricks couldn't hurt someone like me. It takes much more to kill a full-fledged vampire with just swords and bullets. Though, it is such a monster for my body to regenerate itself. It does get a tad bit annoying.

She comments while wiping her blood strain from her mouth.

Asuna: Oh wow, r-really? Th-That's amazing. So you really are a… uh… hehe, uhh n-nevermind then.

Evangeline: Heh, it's all right. Being undead has its moments.

Konoka: Evangeline.

Evangeline: Hm?

Both Konoka and Setsuna walk up to Evangeline with concern.

Konoka: We saw what happened to you. Are you all right?

Setsuna: You took quite a blow in your torso.

Evangeline: Ha! It'll take more than what that brat wizard did to get rid of me for good!

She says proudly with both her wrists on her hips while stuck-up.

Konoka: Wow, so it's true then… So then… Negi is…?

She looks over at Negi who is still wheezing softly but manages to laugh nervously.

Negi: Y-Yeah you guessed it; I'm a wizard.

Konoka: Oooh… and you too, Evangeline?

Chachamaru: Actually, the Master is a vampire.

Evangeline: Hmph, there's no need for unnecessary information.

Konoka: A vampire…? Wait, so the vampire incident last semester must've been… Evangeline, were you responsible for that! ?

Evangeline: Now see here? This situation has become more complicated because of your big mouth.

Chachamaru: I am terribly sorry.

She apologizes as she taps her forehead with her hand. On the other hand, Asuna ponders while confused.

Asuna: Uhh what are you guys talking about? There was a vampire incident?

Konoka & Setsuna: Uhh…

Chamo fell out of Negi's shoulder and lands on the boardwalk.

Chamo: Aahh!

Evangeline: You were right there when it happened. What is wrong with you?

Asuna: What? I was?

Chachamaru: It seems she has a small glitch.

Asuna: Uuhh… Huh…?

Evangeline: Uugh, forget it. At any rate, you can all relax now. I will accompany you throughout the rest of the class trip. All right? Feel better now?

She asks turning to Negi before he limps over to her.

Negi: R-Really? Oh good…

He then tilts forward to hug her which causes her to blush in an uncomfortable way.

Evangeline: Wha! ? Hey! Ahhhhahhhahhh…!

Negi: I'm so glad… you're staying… Evangeline… Please… protect my students for me…

Evangeline: O-Okay, fine! I get it, I will! Just… Just get off me! Stop leaning on me, you idiot!

Negi: Hah… hah…

Evangeline: Huh…? Boy?

She looked down now curious and concern as she continues to hear Negi's wheezing actually becoming a little fainter.

Evangeline: H-Hey now, boy… Y-You okay? W-What's wrong?

She grabbed his shoulder to try and turn his body upward so she can get a good look at him. She looked at him and becomes a bit shocked. Asuna and Chamo both come to look at him.

Asuna: Negi?

Evangeline: Ah…?

Asuna: **Gasp!**

Chamo: Oh no…

She sees his entire shoulder encased in stone.

Asuna: Negi! W-What's happening to him! ?

Chamo: His whole right body has been petrified! This doesn't look good right now!

Asuna: WHAT! ?

Konoka looks at him scared with trembling eyes now worried for his safety.

Konoka: No, Negi…

She says softly as Negi's eyes remain close while he breathes heavily and softly. Meanwhile they sat him down in front of the half broken altar as the 5 gather around him resting on Evangeline's lap.

Setsuna: This looks pretty bad…

Kaede: Heeeeeeey!

Asuna: Ah?

Everyone turned their attention to the remaining party arriving at the scene; Fei Ku, Mana, Kotaro, Yue and Kaede.

Asuna: Kaede! Yue! Everyone!

Kaede: What's the matter? What have we missed?

She stutters frantically before she turns her face back at the boy.

Asuna: It-It-It's Negi!

Kotaro: What? Negi?

Fei Ku: Negi's hurt! ?

Every walks up and sees Negi as his eyes remain close while he breathes heavily and softly.

Yue: W-What's wrong with him! ?

Chachamaru: He's in critical condition at the moment.

Yue: _His right body has been turned into stone… Just like the others are…!_

Her mind thought while she looks surprised and worried at the same time.

Kotaro: Hey, Negi! Snap out of it, will ya?

Chachamaru: It is no good. He is unable to respond to any of your retort.

Fei Ku: Negi…!

Mana: His whole body is gradually being turned to stone.

Chachamaru: Yes but because of his high magical influence, the petrification process is extremely low. He is still breathing but it won't be long until it reaches his neck. Once it does, it will harden his lungs and Professor Negi will suffocate.

Asuna: N-No… Th-This can't be!

She panics with tears before she turns to Eva.

Asuna: Can't you do something, Eva! ?

Evangeline: I… H-Healing spells aren't exactly my strong points. I am undead after all…

Asuna: But…!

Evangeline: Ehh… Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…!

She panics herself turning her head left and right frantically as well.

Chamo: Reinforcements'll take forever to get here! Now we're gonna' lose Negi!

Asuna: Don't say that, Chamo! JUST DON'T SAY THAT!

Negi: Haah… haah… haah… haah…

She collapses on her knees and grasps onto Negi's shoulders desperately.

Asuna: **Sob** N-Negi, please… Don't die now! Don't leave us here! PLEASE! **Sob!**

Yue's eyes were trembling hoping that this is just a nightmare, Fe Ku was also worried, Setsuna too and Konoka was more scared of the whole thing of losing her roommate too. Tears were about to form until she remembered how close she was to losing Setsuna twice. Then she recalls her trance moments where she almost doesn't remember what happened during those times. Afterwards, Setsuna was okay. She begins to wonder.

Konoka: _Could it be I can…?_ Ah…?

She turns to Setsuna who nods at her to let her know that she has powers. She then slowly approaches sobbing Asuna.

Konoka: Asuna? May I take a look at him? I think I can heal him.

Asuna: Uh…? Y-You can?

Konoka: I'm not sure but… I want to try.

Asuna: **Sniff!**

Konoka: Setsuna told me everything that happened.

She turns to look at her friends surrounding her.

Konoka: She told me how hard you all tried to help… thank you, all… for all you've done…

Everyone: …

Konoka: So many of you… came to help me… when I was in trouble… And now, Negi is slowly suffering because of this situation that happened… I think I can do something to fix this, like I did with Setsuna…

Recalling the kiss, she believes that it's the only hope left to save Negi. Konoka's lips tremble as tears fall down her cheeks.

Konoka: It's our only hope… to save him… Everyone almost died today… I almost lost Setsuna… I can't… bear to lose Negi either…!

Asuna: Konoka…

Evangeline: …

Everyone was silent by her words. She then wiped her tears away and turned her attention toward Negi.

Konoka: **Sniff** Chamo… if you please?

Chamo: Sure thing, hon!

Konoka then cradles Negi to keep him leaning up. The magic circle was made and began to shine around Konoka and Negi. Everyone stood back and watched her.

Asuna: **Sniff! **You really think this is gonna' work?

Chamo: We're gonna' temporarily transfer some of Konoka's latent powers into Negi. It's the best we can do for now.

Yue: What is she going to do exactly?

Evangeline: Just watch and you'll all see for yourself.

As they all watch, Konoka looks at Negi with much concern as she was with Setsuna.

Konoka: Negi… Mmh… I… can't thank you enough for your help today too… I mean… for all your help. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to be friends with Setsuna again. I also had fun spending time with you. And after almost losing you from school… I don't think we can handle losing you like this. The thing is… I'm so glad to have you as our roommate… You're like a little brother I've always wanted.

She recalls the moments when Negi brought Setsuna to the group, even though both of them had a hard time trying to talk normally, the time when she and he went out to shop in Tokyo, them chatting at the restaurant, him sleeping on her lap, their adventures in the depths of Library Island and almost kissing him. Tears fall as they drop on Negi's cheeks.

Konoka: **Sob!** I… meant what I said… I said I would give you a proper kiss. I just never thought it'd turn out this way… I… I still wonder how you'll be like when you're all grown up… very handsome… I can see why Nodoka loves you so much… You are such a good teacher… Hehe…

She giggled while moving his hair locks aside. She then turned sad and worried again with trembling eyes.

Konoka: **Whimpers **Yet you… still have your whole life with us… We have much to do…

She grasps him tightly before leaning in his heavy wheezing face.

Konoka: Negi… please hold on…

She closes her eyes, leans closer to his mouth. Asuna prays for Negi to be safe, Setsuna watches with sheer tense and blush, Yue's eyes tremble with a blush as well, everyone else remained the same especially Evangeline and Chachamaru. But all were given a front row seat to Konoka's compassion and passionate kiss on Negi's mouth whole.

Konoka: Mmmmh…

The light around her shined brighter and engulfed the entire altar. Everyone was taken awestruck, especially Yue who at the same time never seen anything like it but taken by surprise that she was kissing Negi for it to happen. Konoka's tears continue streaming down her cheek so her compassion grew more to Negi. By giving him what she wanted to give him since he made that card for her. The bright light starts to dim little by little. Negi's eyes tremble before they begin to open lightly. His mind became groggy but he still recognizes his students.

Negi: Ahh… Konoka…?

Konoka: Ahh…

Negi: Asuna?

Asuna: Ah, N-Negi!

Negi: Ah… Thank goodness. You're all okay.

Konoka: Ahahahaa!

Asuna: Hahahaa…

She giddies with excitement after turning to Asuna who all turn happily for their saved 10-year old teacher. Everyone else stepped forward relieved to see Negi okay. Evangeline replied throughout the entire event with a simple 'Hmph…' and smiles happily with a smirk; glad that Negi's okay. Just then, Setsuna noticed something above.

Setsuna: Huh? Hey, look.

Asuna & Konoka: Uh?

Both look up at the shining bright light hanging above Konoka and Negi as it forms into a card shape spinning around slowly.

Chamo: The probationary contract is now complete!

The card shows Konoka's new pactio card where it slowly descends on Konoka's hand. She grabs it and takes a look at it. She's wearing purple puffy pants with a white top with heavily dropped drapes and wielding two fans. Konoka looked pleased.

Konoka: Aaahhhh…

Asuna: Hmh, your very own card, Konoka.

Konoka: I look so pretty…

Chamo: Hey Konoka.

Konoka: Huh?

Chamo: Why don't you try using it right now? Your artifact looks like the kind of power that'll do the trick with all the others who have been petrified.

Konoka: Ah? Uh…

She glances at her card with little doubt.

Konoka: Can I really do this? Do I really have that kind of power?

Negi: Yes you can.

Konoka: Uh?

Negi: Your father told me what a powerful wizard you are, Konoka. I believe your magic can save everyone.

She blushes over the complement but still hesitates before Setsuna puts her hand on her shoulder.

Setsuna: Your people need you right now, Miss Konoka.

She looked back at her and later nodded in response. She then stood up.

Konoka: A-All right then…

She remembers Asuna's words when she used her card so she wielded her card up and shouted the same word.

Konoka: _**Adeat!**_

The card shined radiantly and engulfed her entire being with light in order to transform into the same attire as the one in the picture. With her eyes closed and her arms extending out each way, two fans appeared and she took a stance. Yue was astounded.

Yue: Whoa…

Kotaro: Awesome…

Kaede: Hmm…

Setsuna: You know how?

Konoka: Y-Yeah, I think so… I do remember what they taught me before I left home… although I am kind of nervous…

Negi: You'll be fine.

Konoka: Ah?

Negi: You can do it…

He reassures her as she looks at everyone who is watching her, giving her confidence to do what she's trained to do. Setsuna nods to her as well which made her feel better.

Konoka: Okay.

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and begins dancing with her two fans she's wielding. She chanted in Japanese the kind of spell she was taught by her maidens. She was told she was very special but never had she figured in what way. Keeping her in dark of magic was hard on them but it came in handy to teach her one powerful spell. Everyone watched her dance as if she was doing a ritual (Which resembles Yuna from Final Fantasy X performing a Sending).

Asuna: Wow, look at her go…

Setsuna: She has come to terms with her powers now. She really is a powerful sorcerer.

Negi was smiling, still groggy with his eyes still not widely open but happy to see everyone all right and he himself. He owes Konoka his gratitude for saving his life now. He sees her dancing elegantly, spinning around while moving her arms wielding her fans in such a way that makes her the prima of all geisha dancers. The power was caused her to hover above the ground as all were awestruck by her performance being responded to her power. Upon her dancing, a field of magic has spread out all the way to her house with her power making contact with every petrified person around the mansion. The magic has made their way to others such as Haruna, Kazumi, more shrine maidens which all blink and looked around in confusion, and Eishen Konoe who grunted from the effects of his face reversed from being turned to stone. He blinks a few before realizing that he's back to normal, which he learns that others are as well.

Eishen: Eh… Konoka…

The field then reached Nodoka.

Nodoka: H-Hahh… H-Huh?

She blinks a few times, turns her head left and right before looking down at her artifact which is in fine shape. But something caught her eye as she picked it up to read it. It said, 'I am extremely grateful for your help, Nodoka. You are such a very brave girl. I promise I will return you and everyone to normal. I won't forget your courageous efforts.' Her eyes tremble with blush as it said that it read Negi's mind indicating that he was here before.

Nodoka: _Professor Negi…_

She smiles over everything she noticed, including that she's breathing again. After looking out the slightly open door, she walks up to open it and look outside. The entire sky was engulfed by a magic field with streams of light flying around.

Nodoka: _That means everyone's okay… Thank goodness._

After seeing such fascinating magic showering, the sky clears as it is still night time but it transits back to the main hall of the temple where Konoka in her pactio attire just glomped her dad in a tight embracing hug, crying her eyes out happily to see he's okay. Negi received a pat on their shoulders telling them a job well done; such a typical way of being a hero. Setsuna bowed to him and still received pats on her head. Kaede, Fei Ku, Mana and Kotaro also appeared and were given thanks from Eishen as well. Evangeline and Chachamaru approached him with small talk. Later on, Nodoka, Haruna and Kazumi came down the stairs and Negi was relieved to see them all right. They all walk up to him and he was glad to see them all okay. Trying to explain what happened, Konoka and Yue interrupted with tight hugs. Everyone laughs at such a reunion that all have now thrown a party for the heroes' victory. Not so much of a big party as drinks was served to relax after such a long battling struggle. Everyone was relaxing together, chatting while Kazumi pats Yue on the head with a smirk giving her a good job. Both chat with Konoka and Haruna while Negi sits with Asuna enjoying the relaxation. Nodoka brings Negi and Asuna beverages and Negi invites her to sit next to him. Hiding her eyes, she blushes brightly but happily sits and passes out the drinks. Negi asks if she was scared. She says she was but was able to survive long enough to find any information. Negi again complements her bravery which made her blush and smile. She happily chats with Negi and Asuna while Setsuna smiles happily at the three together. Chamo gives a thumbs up to Setsuna which she replies back with the same gesture. All's well that ends well.

* * *

Suddenly deep in the forest, we hear heavy panting coming from a familiar villain of this story arch. Chigusa was running fast trying to escape.

Chigusa: **Panting! **I never expected a monster that powerful to ruin my plans so easily! Haah! Haah! Heh… No matter… They won't be so lucky next time.

Then speaks a sinister creepy voice.

? ? ?: You there!

Chigusa: Ah?

? ? ?: Is there darkness in your heart?

She stops running and looks up wondering where that voice is coming from.

? ? ?: How ambitious of you to sacrifice others for your own sake! That's how I sense darkness in you!

Chigusa: Geh!

? ? ?: Those who are prideful do not deserve such a life.

Chigusa: Enough! Show yourself, whoever you are!

She looks back and forth gritting her teeth anxiously finding any source where the voices are coming from. She then looked ahead and becomes surprised to see a doll lying on the floor. She becomes curious and decides to pick it up. When she did, she turns it around and wonders if it has a string on it.

Chigusa: Hmm… No string…

She was about to place her hand on the back of the doll when her hand somehow was being pulled by invisible strings which she cannot see.

Chigusa: Ugh? W-What the?

She tried to get her hand free but as soon as she turns her face back to the doll, the head span around facing Chigusa with a ventriloquist expression.

Chachazero: Hi, I'm Cha-Cha. Wanna' play?

Chigusa: GWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! !

She dropped the doll and her other hand was also caught on invisible strings. She was about to run but the strings kept her from running as she is now entangled. She starts yelling in a scared manner.

Chigusa: Aagh! Noooo! Release me at once!

Chachazero: Why should I? You look down on people and bring so much torment and suffering.

She watches the doll rise from the ground on its own as the sound of wood click and clack together while the head twitches a lot. It then picked up a large knife behind it.

Chachazero: You're nothing more but a third-rate cowardly little fool; a fool with no remorse at all.

Chigusa's fear began to rise to a new level.

Chigusa: **Gasp** W-Wait! W-W-What are you going to do with that thing?

Chachazero: Those with no dignity are drowned souls stuck in their own pitiful little shadow.

Chigusa: Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiiiiiii! ! !

Chachazero: Maybe…

Chigusa: Uwaagh! ?

Chachazero appears behind her wielding a large knife with the same soul-less doll expression.

Chachazero: It's time to die, don't you think?

Chigusa: Uhaaa? N-No! NO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !

Upon wielding the knife overhead, the doll brings it down on her Michael Myers/Chuckie style.

**STAB! !**

The next thing happens is Chachazero sitting on her knife looking up at the sun shining over the forest.

Chachazero: **Sigh** Master's no fun anymore.

As we scroll down, the knife stabbed the ground inches beside Chigusa's face who is unconscience by the fear of a living doll threatening to kill her. Birds chirp about, butterflies fly near Chachazero but she pays no attention to them.

Chahazero: She's begun to soften up. **Sigh** I miss the good ol' days.

Zooming out of picture, the sun shines the doll's spotlight before we fade to black.

**UGH, THANK FREAKIN' GAWD! ! ! The struggle is finally over, Konoka is rescued as well as everyone revived to normal! But the trip still has one more day remaining before everyone goes home so don't miss Negi's most desired destination of the whole trip!**


End file.
